L'espionne qui m'aimait
by Tidoo
Summary: Ils sont séparés depuis tellement longtemps qu'il accepterait n'importe quoi pour la revoir. Mais est il vraiment prêt à découvrir la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé pendant ces années ? Et qui est ce petit garçon blond aux yeux marrons avec Leonard ?
1. Prologue

_Et voila, déjà de retour !! Alors cette histoire se situe bien après l'anime et respecte à peu près la suite de l'histoire. Comme toujours, les résumés (pour ceux qui les ont pas lus) sont dispo sur le forum de fmp sentaa. Sinon, j'ai mis un rating T pour appater le lecteur, mais ca risque fort de changer, histoire de lasser libre court à mon esprit déjanté et pervers ! Cette première partie pose une peu la situation, mais n'est pas forcément représentative de la suite. J'espère que ça vous plairait ; mon idée n'est encore très définie, donc je suis ouverte à toute suggestion.  
Bonne lecture !!_

**Prologue **

Quatre ans.  
Quatre ans qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles. Quatre ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé, qu'il n'avait pas entendu le son de sa voix.  
Quatre ans à chercher, à traquer.  
Quatre ans d'espoirs, d'envies, de désirs inassouvis.  
Quatre ans de rêves, de souvenirs, d'illusions.  
Quatre ans d'enfer, d'angoisse, de peur, de cauchemars.  
Quatre ans de perdu, quatre ans pour rien.

Et cette année encore, il allait passer tout son temps libre et toute son énergie à la chercher. Elle était son moteur, sa raison de vivre, sa joie, son bonheur, sa seule motivation à continuer. Mais maintenant, il n'y croyait plus.  
Doucement les espérances s'étaient dissipés, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une promesse impossible, qu'un rêve à atteindre, un souvenir douloureux.

Dès qu'il avait quelques jours de congé, il revenait ici, sur ses traces, là où il l'avait perdue pour la deuxième fois.  
Depuis le temps tout avait nettoyé, rasé et reconstruit.

Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais il lui avait juré de venir la sauver. La dernière chose qu'il lui avait dit, c'était qu'il l'aimait. Il ne l'avait jamais dit. Il ne l'avait même jamais pensé distinctement, à part pour elle.

Elle lui avait fait découvrir les sentiments. Il avait voulu la garder pour lui mais pensait alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Elle devait être libre. Et à cause de ce choix, elle avait disparu. Emportée une première fois par un autre, et quand il pensait l'avoir enfin retrouvé, elle disparaissait à nouveau. Sauf que cette fois, il n'avait pas su la suivre.  
Toute l'organisation était pourtant réunie. Ils avaient recouvré leurs forces, avaient les meilleurs hommes et le matériel le plus perfectionné. Ils avaient détruit leurs adversaires et rétabli un équilibre de paix en Occident.  
Il restait quelques points sombres, ils ne pouvaient pas agir sur tout, mais ils faisaient du bon travail.

Mais personne ne l'avait retrouvé. Envolée. Disparue avec celui qu'il considérait comme un père. Dieu seul savait ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais il ne croyait pas en dieu, alors à quoi bon ?

Il en était à sa cinquième Tequila. Il ne buvait pas. Jamais. L'alcool diminue les réflexes et brouille la perception. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Mais aujourd'hui ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il ne buvait qu'une fois par an. Toujours à la même date et au même endroit. Il fêtait l'anniversaire de leur dernier échange. Une camarade de classe lui avait appris des années plus tôt que les anniversaires étaient importants. Il n'en avait jamais fêté qu'un seul à part celui-là, et encore avec plusieurs jours de retard. Mais il gardait l'idée, que cette date était spéciale et que peut-être, elle réapparaîtrait. Alors il perpétuait la tradition. Et levait son verre à un amour inpossible, pour quelqu'un qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais.

Il en commanda encore une et certainement plusieurs autres après. Il perdait doucement la tête et ne remarqua pas la personne qui l'approchait.

« Quoi que tu essayes de noyer, Sosuke, ça ne marchera pas. Tes problèmes seront toujours là demain, mais en plus, tu auras mal au crane. »

Sa voix était douce et chaude. Comme dans ses rêves. Il devait être sérieusement imbibé pour l'entendre aussi nettement. Remarque, il n'avait jamais vraiment tenu l'alcool, alors après avoir avalé une telle dose, c'était un miracle qu'il soit seulement conscient.

D'ailleurs il devait certainement ne plus l'être puisque quand il se retourna pour essayer de comprendre d'où venait la voix, il se trouva nez à nez avec une grande brune, les cheveux lui tombant sur les épaules, visiblement asiatique qui ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un qu'il avait connu. Un fantôme.

« Chi... » Le choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il se retrouva le visage affalé en plein milieu de sa poitrine. C'était confortable. Doux, moelleux, légèrement parfumé. Il connaissait ce parfum mais ne l'avait pas senti depuis... plus de quatre ans maintenant.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et une autre sur son bras. Puis il se fit bercer quelques instants par cette inconnue si gentille. Une partie de son cerveau, encore un peu lucide lui disait de se méfier, qu'il devait s'agir d'une de ses prostituées qui profitaient des étrangers et des clients trop saouls pour leur faire les poches et les abandonner au coin d'une rue sans un sou, mais il n'était pas en état de résister. Les prostituées du coin étaient toutes Mexicaines ou des pays du sud, jamais il n'y avait pas de Japonaise ni de Chinoise. Il resta dans son rêve et se laissa emmener son discuter.

Il l'avait retrouvée, elle était enfin avec lui, dans ses bras. Il pouvait tenir sa promesse et l'embrasser. Il la ramènerait à Tokyo plus tard. Ce n'était pas à elle qu'il l'avait promis. Sa peau était douce, ses lèvres sucrées et tendres et il ne pourrait jamais en avoir assez. Il découvrait lentement son corps, se laissant entièrement aller à ses émotions, sans se soucier des conséquences. Il l'aimait, il en avait le droit. Il était sur le point de plonger complètement quand il sentit le premier frisson de la peur. La béatitude s'estompa. Sa chaleur disparaissait avec elle. Quelqu'un la lui prenait encore. Il avait beau essayé de la retenir, elle s'évaporait et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il sentit le froid autour de lui et se retrouva seul dans l'obscurité.

Il se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable et un mauvais arrière goût sur la langue. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et finit par s'accommoder de la lumière de la pièce. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite où il était et chercha d'instinct son revolver, dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il se sentait observé et entendit rire sur sa gauche. Le temps qu'il se retourne, l'arme au point, elle le tenait déjà en joue pointant son doigt comme un pistolet. Si elle avait voulu l'éliminer, il serait mort depuis longtemps et il le savait aussi bien qu'elle. Elle n'était pas lieutenant des SRT pour rien.

Mao lui tendit une tasse de café en souriant et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« C'est rare que tu dormes dessus, t'étais vraiment défait hier soir… » remarqua-t-elle sur un ton dégagé. Elle ne prenait même pas la peine de dire bonjour. Vu son état, ce n'en serait pas un de toute façon. Elle lui laissa le temps d'émerger un peu et de se remettre avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Mais il n'était pas idiot et la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie. Melissa fit le tour de la pièce du regard pendant qu'il se réveillait doucement.

La chambre était, comme le reste de l'hôtel, à l'image de son occupant. Fonctionnelle, minimaliste en équipement, pour ne pas dire spartiate, mais propre. Il n'y avait pas de salle de bain, mais un simple lavabo dans un coin. Les toilettes étaient au fond du couloir. Au moins, ça ne grouillait pas de cafards comme dans certains prétendus palaces du centre.

Il avala son café, se frotta les yeux et sans prendre la peine de se cacher, retira son t-shirt et se passa la tête sous le robinet. Une fois ses ablutions finies, il se retourna vers sa camarade, enfila une chemise propre et demanda sans plus de civilité : « Tu es là pour quoi ? »

La brune soupira. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Il était normalement en congé, il n'avait pas dit où il partait et elle avait du tracer son téléphone pour le retrouver, ce qui n'était pas des plus courtois. Elle se doutait bien qu'il reviendrait sur ses traces, elle était là, quatre ans plus tôt quand il l'avait ratée, mais elle espérait qu'avec le temps il passerait à autre chose, qu'il réussirait à tourner la page.

Manifestement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait fait la veille, mais à voir sa mine de déterré, il n'avait pas bu que du petit lait.

« Sosuke, je sais que c'est ta semaine de repos, mais Tessa a besoin de toi… »

Il la regarda d'un œil vide. Il lui fallait une deuxième tasse de café et de l'aspirine. Il resta silencieux et commença à ramasser ses affaires. Il lui fit signe qu'il était près et demanda en guise de réponse :

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? »

Mao leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais ne prêta pas attention à sa remarque. Elle l'entraîna sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, commanda deux cafés et s'alluma une cigarette. Il n'était pas dix heures et la chaleur était déjà étouffante.

« On a retrouvé la trace de certains chercheurs qui bossaient avec Leonard. »

Sosuke prit tout de suite un air intéressé qui la fit frissonner.

« Ne t'emballes pas Sosuke. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on a du nouveau pour Kaname. Simplement, on a une piste pour des gens avec lesquels elle a peut-être travaillé et on doit lancer une mission d'infiltration. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es venue me chercher ? Une infiltration ? » Son ton montrait clairement sa déception. Il détestait ce genre d'opération. Il était un homme de terrain et d'action. Son truc à lui, c'était les combats rapprochés, et le pilotage des AS, pas l'espionnage ou la stratégie, et tout le monde le savait.

Plusieurs fois, il avait du participer à des opérations de ce genre, et il ne s'en était sorti que grâce à l'aide de ses coéquipiers. Même s'il avait fait de gros progrès, il n'était pas à l'aise avec les civils et finissaient toujours par être découvert.

Malheureusement, les temps étaient durs, et le personnel manquait. Les missions regroupaient de plus en plus souvent des membres de départements bureaucratiques et ceux, comme eux deux, du département des opérations. Il avait collaboré avec plusieurs espions, dont Wraith, qui avait pris un malin plaisir à le ridiculiser.

Melissa connaissait son aversion pour ce type de mission, pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Kurz ne pouvait pas s'en charger, trop reconnaissable avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus au milieu d'un groupe de Chinois ou de Coréens. Et Sosuke était son meilleur homme, après le sniper. Sans compter que le département des renseignements avait explicitement demandé à ce qu'il soit placé sur cette affaire. Les motifs n'étaient pas très clairs, mais quand elle en avait discuté avec Wraith, celle-ci lui avait simplement répondu qu'il serait ravi de participer, pour une fois.

Sosuke écoutait ses explications d'une oreille distraite. Il serait à nouveau briefer en arrivant à bord. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la nuit dernière. Si c'était elle dans ce bar, pourquoi avait-elle attendu ce matin pour lui parlé ? Et pourquoi l'avoir mis dans cet hôtel ? Il cherchait un signe, quelque chose qui le mettrait sur la voie, et il remarqua la boutique de souvenirs en face.

_Mil Pajaros. _Mille oiseaux. En Japonais, Chidori.

Non, ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Plutôt une blague de mauvais goût.

« Pourquoi ici ? » Il la regarda durement, et elle leva la tête vers l'enseigne d'en face. Elle ne parlait très bien espagnol, mais comme Sosuke, elle comprenait un peu, et vit parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

« C'est toi qui as choisi l'hôtel, mon grand. Ca a du t'inspirer… » Elle écrasa sa cigarette avec lassitude et voulut se lever mais il lui attrapa le bras.

« Mais c'est bien toi qui m'as raccompagné hier soir ? »

Cette fois elle était vraiment surprise. Elle était arrivée le matin même, l'hélicoptère l'avait déposée sur le toit d'un immeuble d'habitations sur les hauteurs de la vieille ville et elle avait utilisé son GPS de poche pour le localiser. La gardienne de l'hôtel n'avait pas posé problème et elle avait pu rentrer normalement.

Mao eut un sourire espiègle et ajouta : « J'ai même cru comprendre qu'elle n'était pas étonnée de me voir dans la mesure où tu étais avec une jolie brune hier soir. Une bridée, comme elle dit. Elle a du croire que c'était moi... »

Sosuke se leva et fit le tour de la place du regard : « Alors c'était bien... » Il semblait un peu perdu, cherchant un indice, ou un signe quelconque de ce qui avait pu se passer la veille. Jusqu'où avait-il rêvé ? Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose sur la nuit dernière. Il avait trop bu, mais il avait une impression. Une douce chaleur, un mélange de tendresse et de mélancolie. Les sensations lui revenaient, ses lèvres, sa peau… Mais il rêvait tellement souvent d'elle !

Melissa sembla deviner son désarroi et tout en le guidant vers leur point d'extraction lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait la veille, et surtout qui était la fille avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Connaissant ses sentiments à l'égard de Kaname, et la situation, les plaisanteries concernant sa vie privée avaient beaucoup diminué, mais toute l'équipe s'intéressait tout de même de près à sa vie sexuelle et voulait toujours des détails dès qu'il rencontrait une fille.

Pourtant, Mao préféra ne pas insister. Il n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, et elle savait par expérience combien cette position était détestable. En plus, entre le nom de la boutique en face de l'hôtel, l'attitude de la gardienne et la mine de son compagnon, elle comprit qu'il avait du se passer une drôle d'histoire, mais qu'il serait difficile d'en avoir tous les morceaux.

Le trajet fut plutôt clame. En moins de deux heures, ils avaient rejoint le De Danann, amarré dans la baie de San Francisco. Depuis la chute de la base de Merida, Mithril et en particulier Tessa, avait renoué le contact avec d'anciens alliés et développait des liens avec d'autres secteurs. Même si la zone d'attribution du TDD 1 et son équipage restait le Pacifique Ouest, ils étaient de plus en plus souvent à l'Est.

Sosuke retourna rapidement à ses quartiers et commença à ranger ses affaires. Il découvrit au fond de son sac un petit livret coloré qu'il ne connaissait pas mais n'y prêta pas plus attention, pensant qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un feuillet publicitaire ramassé par hasard à l'hôtel. Il était attendu à terre en fin de soirée, mais devait passer sur le pont pour se faire donner son ordre de mission et ne pouvait pas s'attarder à lire un guide touristique. Le capitaine était en ville, mais son suppléant, le capitaine en second Mardukas tenait son poste. Il résuma brièvement la situation à Sosuke, tout en le regardant de haut. Son aversion pour lui n'avait jamais diminué, même avec les années. Il savait qu'il était un bon soldat, et ne pouvait remettre en doute ses compétences, mais il ne lui avait pas pardonné d'avoir brisé le cœur de sa protégée. Même s'il n'aurait pas supporté non plus de les voir ensemble comme elle lui faisait régulièrement remarquer.

Dans la situation présente, Mardukas fut encore plus froid que d'habitude. Sosuke devait retrouver Tessa dans un restaurant huppé de San Francisco, sans la moindre surveillance, et il détestait cette idée. Certes, il n'était pas prévu un dîner romantique en tête-à-tête, mais bien un rendez-vous professionnel, pour lui présenter son contact, mais le capitaine en second ne pouvait s'empêcher de fulminer. Il rappela une fois de plus à son subalterne combien il était important qu'il se comporte correctement et le laissa filer sans un mot d'encouragement.

A l'heure dite, Sosuke attendait au bar du restaurant. Ayant eu sa dose d'alcool pour l'année la veille, il se contentait d'un jus de fruit, tout en gardant l'œil la porte d'entrée. Il avait fait rapidement l'inspection des lieux et avait trouvé plusieurs angles d'approche pour une attaque surprise et un des serveurs lui paraissait suspect. C'était un jeune Asiatique d'une vingtaine d'année qui n'arrêtait de se retourner dans sa direction. Il n'était pas bien épais, mais quelque chose dans son allure lui était familier.

Le fait de devoir travailler avec un nouvel espion le rendait certainement un peu plus paranoïaque qu'à l'ordinaire, mais il avait appris à se contrôler. Il était tellement perdu dans la contemplation des allées et venues du serveur qu'il ne vit pas Tessa arriver.

La jeune capitaine était sur son trente et un. Ses longs cheveux blonds généralement relevés cascadaient sur ses épaules et elle avait troqué son uniforme austère contre une robe de cocktail bleu marine qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou. La petite fille fragile et maladroite s'était transformée avec le temps en créature de rêve, prenant des formes là où il fallait et gagnant en confiance. Elle ressemblait à une de ces femmes fatales des films des années cinquante, avec ses yeux de biches et sa petite bouche rose.

En apercevant Sosuke, elle ne put retenir un sourire admiratif. Lui aussi avait laissé de coté son uniforme pour un costume en lin écru qui mettait parfaitement en valeur son teint mat et sa silhouette d'athlète. Il n'avait pas mis de cravate, considérant que ce rendez-vous n'était pas aussi formel, mais avait fait un effort pour paraître présentable.

Tessa posa sa main sur la sienne en guise de salut, mais la seule chose qu'il remarqua, fut la maladresse du serveur Chinois qui leur jeta un regard mauvais.

Sosuke se sentit mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose d'indescriptible chez ce jeune homme qui le troublait au plus au point. Et évidemment, ce fut lui qui se retrouva à leur service. Quand il vint leur indiquer leur table, Sosuke se sentit frissonner au simple contact de sa manche sur la sienne. Une étrange chaleur l'envahie, comme celle qu'il avait ressenti la veille, en quittant le bar avec cette fille. Il devait vraiment être désespéré pour penser ce genre de chose et secoua frénétiquement la tête, comme pour se débarrasser d'une image troublante.

Tessa remarqua bien la tension de son ami, mais préféra ne pas poser de question. Elle savait qu'elle avait interrompu ses vacances de façon peu élégante, et de ce que lui avait rapporté Melissa, il n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions physiques et morales quand elle l'avait trouvé. Toute l'équipe savait qu'il vivait mal cette période de l'année, mais ils espéraient tous qu'il arriverait à surmonter la perte de Kaname rapidement.

Tessa soupira discrètement, mais pas encore assez pour ne pas se faire entendre du jeune soldat. Il lui demanda ce qui la tracassait et elle détourna les yeux. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Depuis le temps, il aurait du passer à autre chose… Elle-même avait réussi à s'en remettre. Il ne l'aimait pas, ou du moins pas plus qu'une amie, et elle s'en était accommodé. Et pourtant, elle le voyait régulièrement, travaillait avec lui, et même le retrouvait en dehors de tout cadre professionnel lors de soirées organisées par Kurz ou Melissa. Elle avait fait son deuil d'avoir mieux qu'une relation amicale avec Sosuke, et se résignait à aller de l'avant.

Elle allait inventer une explication quelconque sur son attitude lasse, mais, elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée du serveur qui leur annonça que leur ami était là.

Une fois encore Sosuke se raidit à l'approche du jeune Chinois, mais prit sur lui. Pourquoi ce jeune homme lui faisait-il un effet pareil ? Il avait envie de lui parler, de l'approcher, de le connaître, de… Lui qui était toujours distant et discret se trouvait inexplicablement attiré par quelqu'un qu'il venait de rencontrer, et en plus, un garçon ! Son cas devenait vraiment grave !

Le représentant du service des renseignements, Alex Thorne, se présenta, et aussi bien Sosuke que Tessa furent surpris. C'était un homme d'une petite trentaine d'années, plutôt mince, portant un costume sombre et de petites lunettes métalliques. Il avait quelque chose de Mardukas en plus jeune et plus avenant, avec le même accent britannique un peu snob.

Voyant la mine de ses interlocuteurs, il expliqua tout de suite qu'il n'était qu'un intermédiaire. La personne avec laquelle Sosuke travaillerait n'avait pas pu se libérer, mais il était au courant de tout et pouvait leur faire un rapport détaillé de la situation.

Leurs services, grâce à une aide extérieure, sur laquelle il n'insista pas, avaient retrouvé la piste de plusieurs scientifiques ayant travaillé avec Amalgame, et plus particulièrement avec Leonard Testarossa. Le frère de Tessa, tout comme Kaname avait disparu quatre ans auparavant. Il avait été emmené par Kalilin en même tant que l'autre Whispered, et personne n'avait plus entendu parler d'eux. Même quand Mithril avait démantelé une bonne partie des réseaux d'Amalgame, ils n'avaient pas pu les retrouver.

Tessa espérait toujours pouvoir mettre la main sur son frère, et Sosuke rêvait de vengeance, à défaut de revoir son ancienne protégée. Ils étaient donc tous les deux très attentifs à ce que cet homme avait à leur apprendre.

Deux scientifiques du pool de Leonard travaillaient maintenant pour une importante compagnie d'import-export à Hong Kong. L'île restait une plaque tournant pour les marchants d'armes, grâce à sa liaison avec les pays communistes. En y mettant le prix, on pouvait passer de part et d'autre de la frontière, et ainsi transporter en zone libre, des armes créer dans les laboratoires des soviétiques et de leurs alliés. Ils avaient trouvé des pièces suspectes, d'une technologie très avancée, et toujours grâce à leur intervenant extérieur, avait pu remonter la piste.  
La famille Mung était très importante sur le marché chinois et il semblerait qu'ils aient pu se procurer des armes dont la confection relevait clairement du travail de Whispered.

En fouillant dans les archives de cette famille, les membres de département des renseignements avaient retrouvé des noms connus et voulaient maintenant mettre la main sur ces ingénieurs, pour les interroger.

Bien sûr, il y avait la partie technique, pour connaître les avancées de l'ennemi, mais aussi, toute une partie informative, comme le nom des Whispered travaillant avec eux.

A la mention de Whispered, Tessa et Sosuke échangèrent un regard complice. Ils avaient peut-être une nouvelle piste. Mais Sosuke restait pragmatique, et ne voyait pas tellement ce qu'il avait à faire dans cette histoire. Il était ravi d'apprendre qu'il restait des Whispered quelque part, à l'insu de Mithril, mais ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup.

Alex expliqua un peu plus en détail en quoi consistait la mission et pourquoi ils avaient besoin de lui.

Leur agent pouvait aisément infiltrer la famille Mung, ayant déjà eu plusieurs contacts avec eux ces derniers mois, mais par mesure de sécurité, ils voulaient apporter un soutien tactique pour capturer l'ennemi.

Une fois de plus, Sosuke devint méfiant et demanda des précisions sur l'agent en question. Alors, contre toute attente, Alex devint nerveux.

Le serveur arriva à ce moment-là avec les plats et sembla le dévisager durement. Même Tessa se sentit mal à l'aise par la façon dont cet homme la regardait. En déposant une assiette, sa main frôla celle de Sosuke, et le soldat sentit comme un choc électrique. Il dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas le retenir. Tout chez ce garçon le perturbait, jusqu'à son parfum qui lui rappelait trop de souvenirs.

Une fois le calme revenu, Tessa demanda elle-aussi des informations sur ce mystérieux agent. Personne, pas même son oncle, n'avait pu lui donner d'informations précises à son sujet, ni pourquoi il lui fallait absolument Sosuke. Il était normalement en congé pour encore deux semaines, et elle n'avait eu aucune explication quant à son rappel en urgence.

Sosuke la regarda avec surprise, mais lui sourit en voyant qu'elle jouait de son influence d'officier supérieur pour l'aider. Ce n'était pas si souvent.

Alex baissa la tête et tenta de se justifier.

Il n'y avait pas d'information sur cet agent parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie de Mithril. C'était une collaboration occasionnelle quand ils travaillaient sur des projets communs. Tessa pinça les lèvres, visiblement peu satisfaite par cette explication, et Sosuke repartit de plus belle, encore plus méfiant.

« Et cet agent à un nom, un moyen de reconnaissance, quelque chose ? Ou il faut en plus avancer à l'aveuglette dans ce guêpier ? »

L'agent des renseignements ôta ses lunettes, se massa les tempes et soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls et murmura le plus doucement possible.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de vous en parler, vous savez. Mais je pense que vous avez droit à quelques explications dans le cas présent. »

Il prit une grande inspira et se lança : « Elle se fait appeler Birdy et recherche activement les membres d'Amalgame. C'est elle qui a demandé à ce que vous soyez mis sur le coup, major… »

Alex hésita un peu, se mordit la lèvre et continua : « Enfin, normalement elle travaille seule, mais comme c'est un gros coup, on voulait des garanties, donc… » Il soupira encore un peu et semblait de plus nerveux.

« On lui a un peu forcé la main pour qu'elle nous laisse intervenir. Mais c'est son affaire. C'est elle qui a les infos, qui connaît les gens, bref, elle peut parfaitement se passer de nous. Elle fait même les interrogatoires à notre place en général, c'est pour vous dire ! Mais bon, cette fois, on voulait être sûr, donc on a insisté pour qu'elle fasse appel à des spécialistes… »

Il baissa la tête et commença à trembler. D'un coup, il vida son verre et planta son regard dans celui de Sosuke.  
« Alors elle nous a dit qu'elle n'accepterait que si c'était vous. Selon elle, vous êtes le meilleur. »

Le soldat resta perplexe, cherchant des réponses dans le regard de sa supérieure, qui semblait aussi désappointée que lui.

Alex se leva alors en voyant approcher le serveur et conclut simplement : « Vous avez rendez-vous au Lounge Bar de l'hôtel Médicis à Hong Kong dans deux jours. Je ne peux pas vous dire à quoi elle ressemble, elle se déguise tout le temps. Mais à mon avis vous trouverez… » Il laissa quelques billets sur la table avant de déguerpir comme un dément.

Le serveur débarrassa la table en souriant et proposa un dessert aux deux personnes restantes. Il n'avait pas l'air très surpris par l'attitude de leur compagnon.

Tessa préféra rentrer et fit signe au serveur de lui apporter sa veste. Il l'aida à l'enfiler puis aida également Sosuke ce qui le perturba encore. Se sentir si près de ce garçon déclenchait en lui un mélange contradictoire de sensations. Quand sa main se posa sur son épaule, son cœur s'arrêta. Il se retourna brusquement et croisa son regard pétillant, s'immergeant dans ses yeux noirs qui lui semblaient familiers. Mais d'un coup la magie disparut quand Tessa lui attrapa le bras et lui guida vers la sortie.

Le jeune Chinois parut déçu, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il resta un instant les yeux braqués sur la main de la blonde sur la veste de son compagnon, puis il retourna à son service.

Sosuke accompagna Tessa jusqu'au point d'extraction. Elle n'avait plus de raison de rester en ville et préférait rejoindre son sous-marin. Elle discuta brièvement de la mission avec Sosuke, mais ne voulait pas se bercer d'illusions. Les chances de retrouver son frère étaient encore plus faibles que celles de retrouver Kaname. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était gravement blessé, et il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir. Une partie d'elle pourtant continuait à y croire. Ils étaient jumeaux et avaient grandi pendant près de dix ans ensemble. S'il était vraiment mort, elle le sentirait…

Tout l'équipage avait été rappelé à bord et le De Danann mit le cap vers l'Asie moins d'une heure après l'arrivée du capitaine.  
Les informations à récolter étaient capitales et même si Sosuke était seul avec cette mystérieuse femme sur le terrain, le reste de l'équipe resterait autour pour couvrir leurs arrières. Ses deux scientifiques ne devaient pas leur échapper. Tessa les voulait, et elle les voulait vivants.

Alex avait couru tout le long du chemin mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Dès qu'il arriva à son hôtel, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas été assez prudent. Le premier assaillant était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années qu'il connaissait bien, puisqu'il travaillait dans le même département. Il voulut s'expliquer et lui raconter ce qui s'était passé mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Sans le laisser finir sa phrase, elle lui dit simplement d'une voix cassante :  
« Tu parles trop Alex, tu connaissais les ordres… » et elle lui envoya un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Le deuxième resta en arrière, et il ne put clairement voir son visage. Il entendit seulement sa voix qui ne correspondait pas à son physique. Il avait une voix de femme.  
« Allons, Wraith, tu vas lui faire peur… » Il s'approcha d'Alex qui ne senti pas le coup venir. Il ne put jamais voir son visage. Mais il reconnut l'uniforme du personnel du restaurant.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, elle était bien dans la salle.

¤¤¤¤

_Bien, avant de vous attendre hurler, je n'ai pas prévu de faire une histoire Yaoi. Sosuke restera clairement hétéro. Remarquez, peut-être en fait que je vais en décevoir plus d'un plutôt que d'en rassurer..._

_Enfin bref, je revins normalement dans deux semaines avec la suite, où on passera à l'action et où on en apprendra un peu plus sur Birdy et son comportement bizarre._


	2. Contacts

**Chapitre 1 Contacts**

La presqu'île de Kowloon ne dormait jamais et ne connaissait même pas la nuit. Les éclairages électriques et autres néons sur les devantures des magasins rendaient les rues plus lumineuses que par un jour d'été. L'artère centrale était constamment animée par les allées et venues des touristes et des travailleurs locaux qui venaient s'amuser dans les différents bars et restaurants regroupés de chaque coté de l'avenue.

Un peu plus bas vers la baie, du coté de To Kwa Wan se trouvaient les hôtels spécialisés. La prostitution et le jeu faisaient aussi partie des grandes attractions de la région.

Quand les premiers cris retentirent, personne n'y fit attention, tant ils étaient noyés dans le bruit ambiant. Elle avait tout calculé comme toujours. Elle avait choisi une chambre à l'écart, dans un hôtel particulièrement peu regardant sur la clientèle et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Elle l'avait appâtée facilement, jouant de ses charmes sans difficultés et l'avait emmené à l'abri des regards pour faire sa petite affaire.

Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. On lui avait pourtant dit de se méfier. Mais il ne croyait pas qu'une si jolie fille, et si jeune puisse lui faire le moindre mal. Il se trompait.

Elle avait appris très tôt l'art de la torture qui ne laisse pas de trace et n'avait plus d'état d'âme depuis longtemps. Elle voulait des informations et elle les obtiendrait quoi qu'il arrive.

Le rituel était toujours le même avec ce genre d'homme. Elle retirait ses vêtements, ne gardant que ce qui pouvait les excités comme ses bas ou ses escarpins. Mais en cette saison, elle n'avait pas grand chose de ce type. De plus, elle avait opté pour une tenue d'étudiante et des baskets donc elle se retrouva rapidement complètement nue.

Il ne se doutait de rien et la laissa poser ses questions, plutôt banales quoiqu'un peu trop pressantes parfois.  
Mais il fut plutôt coopératif, elle n'eut pas à s'en plaindre. Après l'avoir attaché sur le lit, elle commença à le faire parler de son travail tout en le déshabillant. Comme il devint réticent coté conversation, elle dut changer de stratégie. Elle glissa sa main entre ses jambes et en retira un petit morceau de laque noir. La seule chose qu'il eut le temps de voir fut un étrange reflet bleu avant de sentir la lame sous sa gorge.

Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle eut facilement les codes d'accès nécessaires, ainsi que les différents lieux de rendez-vous de ses complices. Sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de sa tenue, elle continua de l'interroger jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne vraiment hésitant.

Elle savait qu'elle demandait beaucoup et qu'il ne serait pas facile de le faire céder sur les dernières informations. Il jouait sa vie. S'ils apprenaient qu'il avait parlé, il était un homme mort, alors à quoi bon ?

Sauf qu'elle ne leur laisserait aucune chance de le tuer. Elle pouvait parfaitement le faire elle-même. Voyant son regard il comprit à qui il avait à faire. Ils l'avaient mis en garde et lui avaient pourtant montré des photos. Mais elle avait beaucoup changé en si peu de temps. Il essayait de se détacher et de résister, mais il n'obtint que des souffrances supplémentaires. Sentant la lame s'enfoncer dans sa gorge, elle préféra changer de stratégie. Si elle continua avec un couteau, elle pourrait certainement le convaincre, mais plus le comprendre… Elle récupéra une seringue dans son sac ainsi qu'une bouteille pour la remplir et lui injecta directement le produit dans la cuisse.

La douleur fut épouvantable et s'ils avaient été n'importe où ailleurs, quelqu'un serait forcément venu à son secours en entendant un cri pareil. Mais ici, personne ne s'en souciait. Elle pouvait continuer, il n'y aurait pas de trace.

Voyant qu'il restait muet, elle reprit la petite bouteille en plastique et remplit à nouveau la seringue. Elle n'eut pas à le piquer pour qu'il parle. Il ne savait pas quel produit elle utilisait, mais il n'avait pas envie de retenter l'expérience et préféra tout avouer.

Une fois satisfaite, elle se rhabilla tranquillement et rangea son matériel. Elle réfléchit un instant, et laissa la bouteille sur la commode. Ca leur ferait une bonne surprise quand ils le trouveraient.

Avant de partir, elle lui vérifia l'entaille sur sa gorge, et utilisant son doigt comme une plume et son sang comme de l'encre elle dessina un petit oiseau sur son ventre. Enfin, elle détacha le ruban qui tenait ses longs cheveux noirs et lui enroula autour du cou pour couvrir la plaie. Elle tenait beaucoup à ce ruban, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit gravement blessé. Il avait été plutôt gentil et extrêmement utile.

Elle eut un sourire amusé en voyant que malgré le traitement infligé, il avait encore envie d'elle. Manifestement, il aimait les dominatrices.

Elle quittai l'hôtel sans un bruit et rejoignit discrètement la ruelle où était garée sa voiture. Assise derrière le volant, elle mit en route le portable caché sous le siège passager et attrapa son oreillette dans la boite à gant.

« Dove (_1_), ici Titmousse (_2_). Tu m'entends ? »

Il y eut quelques crépitements sur la ligne mais la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Bien sûr, chérie. Mission accomplie ? »

Elle eut un sourire ironique : « Tu en doutais ? »

La voix de Dove était teintée d'amusement : « Non, ma puce, bien sûr. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ou tu rentres ? »

Titmousse parut hésiter puis répondit : « Non, ça va. Tu peux faire passer le message à la cavalerie pour qu'ils viennent le ramasser rapidement, je voudrais pas qu'il se fasse virer dans son état… »

Dove ne put s'empêcher de rire cette fois. « Tu t'inquiètes trop. Mais je t'envoie ça. Tu veux pas les attendre ? Ils seraient sûrement contents de te revoir… »

Titmousse soupira. « Non, pas la peine. Je vais me changer les idées et faire un peu la fête. Embrasse Dimitri pour moi, je ne vais pas rentrer. On se retrouve demain, comme prévu. Je te fais passer les infos. »  
« Comme tu veux, ma chérie. A demain, alors. »

La communication fut coupée, mais pas leur liaison. Elle pouvait encore transférer les données. En quelques clics le message était envoyé et prêt à être traité.

Encore que ce soir, ils auront mieux à faire… Elle soupira et chassa tout sentiment de jalousie de son esprit. Ils avaient bien droit à un peu d'intimité, pour une fois. Elle aussi, si elle voulait, pourrait avoir de la compagnie pour la nuit. Mais à quoi bon ? Le seul qui comptait vraiment sortait avec une autre. Et si c'était juste pour avoir une présence à coté d'elle, elle préférait éviter. Elle se sentait encore plus seule dans ces moments-là.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle mit le moteur en route et disparut dans le flux de la circulation.

---oOo---

Arrivée à Hong Kong, toute l'équipe des SRT au grand complet rejoignit les bureaux de la Ying Fa enterprise, là où se tenait le département des renseignements de Mithril. Tessa les accompagna également, laissant une fois de plus le commandement du sous-marin à son second.

Elle avait reçu des informations lui rapportant la découverte d'un nouveau Whispered avait été recueilli par le département depuis quelques mois. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, mais il semblait qu'il soit plus ou moins lié à Leonard et elle espérait obtenir des informations sur son frère. De plus, la Ying Fa enterprise abritait également plusieurs laboratoires de cherches sophistiqués où travaillait également Milla Ollianov, la jeune Whispered que Sosuke avait sauvée plusieurs années auparavant et qui avait participé à la construction de l'ARX-8.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient tout de suite bien entendues, et dès que l'occasion se présentait, le capitaine passait la voir. Milla ne quittait jamais ses quartiers, de peur de se faire à nouveau capturer. Elle avait mis des mois à se remettre de son séjour en Sibérie et semblait traumatisée à vie. Elle n'avait jamais fait le moindre commentaire sur ce qu'elle avait subi, mais il était clair pour tout le monde que l'expérience avait du être particulièrement violente.

Quand Tessa et son équipe arrivèrent dans le bureau de Hunter, le chef du département des renseignements, ils furent accueillis par le directeur et sa protégée. A eux-deux, ils formaient un couple détonnant. Hunter avait la quarantaine bien sonnée, le front dégarni, de grosses lunettes aux verres épais, sans compter une silhouette d'homme trapu et corpulent Mais il était avenant et gracieux, bien que toujours un peu agité. Milla était tout le contraire. Jeune, fine, des longs cheveux roux lui dégringolant jusqu'au bassin, une épaisse frange, des yeux clairs et un sourire fragile qui dissimulait mal son angoisse permanente et sa timidité.

Hunter leur fit un rapide résumé de la situation et s'excusa de l'absence de leur nouveau collaborateur. Il avait demandé à avoir sa soirée de libre depuis plusieurs semaines, et ne sachant pas à quelle heure les membres du département des opérations arriveraient, il n'avait pas voulu changer ses projets et l'obliger à rester toute la nuit avec eux. Il serait là sans faute le lendemain. Il continua son verbiage, s'essuyant régulièrement le front avec son mouchoir quand deux nouveaux intervenants firent leur entrée.

Hunter parut un peu contrarié par cette interruption, mais devant la mine sérieuse de sa collègue, il comprit que la situation était grave. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveaux venus et ils attendirent patiemment, reconnaissant la jeune femme devant eux.

Wraith était à découvert, son vraie visage maintenant connu de tous, elle les regardait avec un sourire caustique sur ses lèvres fines et cette lueur de mépris toujours présente dans ses yeux noirs. Derrière elle, se tenait un jeune homme à lunette visiblement mal en point. Tessa eut un hoquet de stupeur en reconnaissant celui qu'elle avait rencontré la veille. Alex Thorne lui tendit une pochette en souriant et s'excusa auprès de son supérieur. Son visage tuméfié montrait clairement qu'il avait fait une mauvaise rencontre, mais l'attitude de sa chef révélait plus d'amusement que d'intérêt.

Tessa ne put s'empêcher de demander ce qui était arrivé et Alex se contenta de baisser la tête. Wraith prit alors la parole pour annoncer qu'il avait légèrement outrepassé ses fonctions et avait du en subir les conséquences. Curieusement, elle ne décrochait pas ses yeux de Sosuke en parlant, comme si elle essayait de lire ses pensées.

Hunter, sentant la tension, exigea des explications sur leur intervention et Wraith partit dans un grand éclat de rire et répondit simplement : « Un petit cadeau de Birdy. Je crois que vous devriez envoyer l'infanterie. C'est leur boulot le nettoyage... »

Le chef des renseignements n'aimait pas vraiment l'attitude de sa collègue. Depuis que Mithril avait été attaqué quelques années plus tôt et qu'elle l'avait aidé à reconstruire ses réseaux, la Coréenne se comportait de façon un peu trop légère à son goût. Elle était toujours aussi professionnelle et efficace, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de critiquer ouvertement les autres sections et de remettre en doute certaines décisions. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à croire à sa fidélité envers l'agence. Il n'avait aucune preuve de quoi que ce soit mais son instinct lui disait clairement qu'elle avait trouvé des intérêts ailleurs et ne travaillait pas exclusivement avec eux.

Le meilleur exemple de cette théorie était sa relation particulière avec cette Birdy. Personne ne savait vraiment qui elle était ni d'où elle sortait, mais Wraith avait toujours les informations la première la concernant. Et cette fois encore, c'était grâce à elle qu'ils pouvaient avancer.

Tessa parcourut rapidement le dossier que lui avait donné Alex et le fit passer à Clouzot avant de prendre sa décision. Un des deux scientifiques après lesquels ils couraient était soit disant dans un hôtel de passe, au nord de la presqu'île de Kowloon. Il n'était pas en danger réel, mais il valait mieux aller le récupérer au plus tôt avant que l'affaire ne s'ébruite.

Sosuke, Kurz et Mao se mirent en route immédiatement, laissant les officiers supérieurs à leur discussion. Melissa fit un clin d'œil à son capitaine pour lui signaler que tout allait bien et obtint un regard assassin de la part de Wraith qu'elle ignora royalement.

Ils déboulèrent sans ménagement dans l'hôtel, exigeant de voir le registre avant de foncer dans la chambre indiquée. Kurz et Sosuke partirent devant tandis que Melissa essayait de déchiffrer l'écriture du gardien. Il prenait le nom de chaque client et elle voulait en savoir plus sur cette Birdy. Elle l'interrogea mais n'obtint qu'une description sommaire d'une lycéenne jouant les prostituées pour se faire un peu d'argent, comme il y en avait tant. Les seules informations qui retinrent son attention furent qu'elle parlait Anglais couramment et portait un uniforme de lycéenne avec une jupe très courte qui ne correspondait pas au standard des écoles du coin.  
Mao quitta le gardien en lui glissant un billet pour le remercier et s'assurer de son silence avant de rejoindre ses camarades à l'étage.

Les deux soldats restèrent sur leur garde jusqu'à la chambre. Ils ne savaient sur quoi ils allaient tomber, la pièce pouvait être piégée. Sosuke prit les devants et rentra le premier pour se trouver nez à nez avec un homme attaché sur le lit. Il n'était même pas bâillonné et semblait inconscient.

Sosuke fit signe à Kurz d'entrer et s'avança vers leur proie. Il remarqua tout de suite le dessin sur son ventre et comprit qu'il avait été fait avec du sang. Elle n'avait pas du partir depuis très longtemps, la blessure à son cou était encore fraîche. Sosuke fut particulièrement attentif au ruban autour de la gorge de leur prisonnier. C'était un simple ruban de velours rouge, maintenant maculé de sang, mais il lui était curieusement familier. Il le détacha et son propriétaire temporaire fut libéré et secoué sans ménagement avant de se faire lever de force.

En haut des escaliers elle entendit le rire de Kurz et comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Elle s'approcha tranquillement de la chambre et découvrit son sous-lieutenant affalé contre le mur, se tenant le ventre tant il riait. Sosuke, lui était plus calme et se contentait d'aider leur prisonnier à s'habiller rapidement.

Melissa demanda ce qu'il y avait de drôle et le sniper lui tendit une bouteille en plastique qu'il avait trouvé à coté du lit.

Prudente, Melissa renifla, mais ne sentit rien. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Sosuke, puis au scientifique, maintenant partiellement habillé mais n'obtint qu'un haussement d'épaule.

Kurz finit par se calmer et expliqua joyeusement : « On est arrivé ici l'armé au point s'attendant à trouver des mecs dangereux et on trouve ce gaillard à moitié endormi, nu et attaché avec sa propre ceinture. Il panique et nous supplie de pas lui faire de mal, ce qu'on fait bien gentiment. Et là il nous explique qu'il s'est fait agresser par une fille qui lui a injecté un produit super dangereux ! »

Le blond désigna d'un geste du menton la bouteille et eut du mal à ne pas repartir dans un grand éclat de rire.  
Une fois encore, Mao demanda des explications et Kurz lui répondit simplement : « C'est de la flotte ! »  
Le scientifique le regarda avec horreur et essaya de se justifier : « Mais c'est pas possible, c'était monstrueusement douloureux et elle… elle me l'a injecté comme ça et… et… » D'un coup il s'arrêta et demanda d'un air paniqué : « Vous êtes pas de la police ? Et vous travaillez pas pour Chen ? » Devant l'incompréhension visible sur leur visage, il commença à se débattre, mais Sosuke le tenait fermement.  
« Vous travaillez avec cette pute ?! Je lui ai tout dit, bon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ?! »

Mao s'approcha, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres et dit simplement : « On t'emmène avec nous. Vois le bon coté des choses, on est ni de la police ni des membres de la famille Mung. Donc tu n'auras pas à te justifier pour avoir voulu passer la nuit avec une gamine, ni pour avoir trop parlé. »

Le scientifique trembla un peu et baissa la tête. Il se laissa escorter jusqu'à la voiture sans résister, et répondit même à leurs questions sur son agresseur. Il expliqua que c'était une femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, bien qu'on lui en donne à peine vingt, d'origine japonaise qui travaillait pour la famille Mung depuis des années. Elle les avait trahis depuis peu et cherchait à se venger, mais il n'avait pas les détailles. Les descriptions qu'il en fit correspondait parfaitement à l'image que Mao s'était faite. Une fille brune au cheveux longs, plutôt grande, mince, avec une poitrine extraordinaire et naturelle comme il tenait à le préciser, de grands yeux noirs et des jambes interminables. Une créature de rêve en quelque sorte. Il alla même jusqu'à leur donner son nom, du moins celui qu'il connaissait. Elle s'appelait Torii, mais la plupart du temps, elle utilisait un alias.

Comprenant que ce scientifique ne parlait japonais, Mao en profita pour discuter tranquillement avec ses acolytes. Torii voulait dire oiseau, donc quoi de plus logique que de se faire appeler Birdy ? Mais pourquoi les aidait-elle ? Elle se tourna vers Sosuke et lui recommanda une fois de plus d'être très prudent. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'informations sur cette fille, mais une chose lui paraissait sûre, elle était douée et dangereuse.  
Sosuke et Kurz escortèrent leur prisonnier vers les salles d'interrogatoires, situées dans les étages inférieurs de la Ying Fa enterprise et s'apprêtèrent à le laisser au bon soin de l'équipe de garde quand le scientifique demanda :

« C'était réellement de la flotte ? » Il détournait les yeux comme honteux de s'être fait piéger aussi facilement.  
Sosuke se retourna et lui répondit : « De l'eau déminéralisée. Incolore, inodore, parfaitement indétectable, et facile à trouver. Mais en intramusculaire, c'est assez pénible. Par contre, il n'y a aucun risque réel pour celui qui se fait piquer. C'est douloureux, mais pas bien méchant. » Il parlait avec son temps doctoral habituel, sans révéler la moindre émotion. Pourtant, il était impressionné. Cette fille l'avait terrifié au point de lui faire avouer ses plus grands secrets uniquement avec de l'eau. Et quelques tours de passe-passe.

Finalement, il était satisfait de participer à cette mission. Il allait pouvoir la rencontrer, et elle promettait d'être intéressante. Sans compter que quelque chose dans la description qu'il avait eu lui faisait inlassablement penser à celle qu'il recherchait. Il avait aussi gardé le ruban, en souvenir de ce premier contact manqué.

¤¤¤¤¤

_1 Dove veut dire Colombe_

_2 Titmousse (ou tit) veut dire mésange. Mais tit veut aussi dire sein ou téton_

_Ce chapitre est plus court que prévu parce que la suite était vraiment super mauvaise, et j'ai préféré arrêter le massacre. Déjà là, plusieurs passages me déplaisent franchement, j'ai essayé de les reprendre, mais ca ne donnait jamais ce que je voulais donc j'ai laissé tomber. La scène de départ n'était pas prévue au programme, mais comme finalement je la trouvait pas mal, je me suis dit qu'elle permettrait peut-être de mieux comprendre. A voir._

_Comme j'ai bien avancé la suite, je posterai sans doute un aute chapitre plus rapidement. Dès que je mets mes idées en place. Voilà, j'espère que l'intrigue est à peut près clair pour le moment, sans devenir évidente, et que vous arriver à me suivre. L'histoire va encore être très (trop) longue. Le prologue devait se finir bien après la fin du chapitre 2 pour le moment... Enocre une fois, j'avance pas..._


	3. Des jolies brunes et un blond

**Chapitre 2 Des jolies brunes et un blond**

Tôt le lendemain, Sosuke récupéra une voiture pour aller chercher ses officiers supérieurs dans leur résidence.

Lui, Kurz et le reste masculin de l'équipe étaient installés dans des chambres individuelles de la Ying Fa enterprise. Le bâtiment avait deux étages complets réservés pour l'hébergement de son personnel, composés de studios et de chambres. Milla vivait là, avec quelques autres scientifiques et pour quelques jours avec les membres de la SRT.

Tessa et Melissa quant à elles, s'installèrent dans un appartement mis à leur disposition par le département des renseignement près de Clear Water Bay, au sud-est de la péninsule de Kowloon. L'endroit était parfaitement sécurisé puisque tout l'immeuble appartenait à la Ying Fa enterprise. Ils se servaient depuis longtemps de cette résidence pour héberger les visiteurs et Tessa y avait déjà séjourné plusieurs fois. Mao étant chargée de sa sécurité, avait le droit de rester avec elle et de profiter d'un peu plus d'espace que son statut de lieutenant lui offrait directement à la base.

Sosuke sonna et Melissa lui ouvrit presque immédiatement. Plutôt que de l'inviter à rentrer, elle l'informa que Tessa était un peu en retard et qu'elles le rejoindraient en bas. Sans discuter, le sergent major repartit vers sa voiture et attendit.

Arrivé au pied de l'immeuble, il remarqua un couple qui s'embrassait. Il ne pouvait pas voir leur visage, mais il aperçut une longue queue de cheval blond-roux avant que le jeune homme disparaisse dans une voiture blindée. Il la salua d'un geste de la main et lui dit qu'il l'aimait en russe, ce qui interpella tout de suite Sosuke. Il était plutôt rare d'entendre du russe en plein milieu d'un territoire libre, et en particulier ici.

Regardant plus attentivement la jeune femme, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Elle était plutôt grande, brune, les cheveux lui arrivant au milieu du dos et elle portait une robe ample assez courte révélant des jambes interminables. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle, et pourtant, il devait s'en assurer. Il s'approcha et murmura simplement : « Chidori… »

La jeune femme se retourna et Sosuke resta pétrifié. Elle lui ressemblait énormément, mais ses yeux étaient verts. Il commença à vouloir s'excuser mais la brune lui sourit et lui tendit la main avant de se présenter dans un japonais impeccable : « Bonjour, moi c'est Natsuki. Je vous ai jamais vu dans le coin, vous êtes nouveau ? »

Sosuke resta un peu interloqué, mais lui serra la main et se présenta également, sans révéler sa véritable identité ni ce qu'il faisait ici. A la mention de son nom, il perçut comme une étincelle dans le regard de son interlocutrice, mais il ne se posa pas de questions. Elle avait la conversation facile et parlait pour deux.

Sans qu'il ne demande quoi que ce soit, elle lui expliqua qu'elle passait pas mal de temps dans ce quartier et qu'elle connaissait tous les habitants. Elle avait enfin réussi à avoir un peu de temps avec son copain, mais maintenant, elle était coincée pour aller travailler. A ce moment, elle lui montra son attaché-case ainsi que le portable qu'elle avait à coté d'elle qui l'encombrait considérablement. Sosuke bredouilla des excuses, sachant que malgré sa voiture il ne pouvait la déposer où que ce soit mais Natsuki éclata de rire. Elle semblait touchée par sa gentillesse, mais déclina toute proposition. Sa colocataire avait une voiture et devait passer la prendre. Elle resta silencieuse un instant tout en le dévisageant.

« Elle vous plairait. Dommage qu'on ait pas le temps aujourd'hui, mais il faut que je vous la présente. »

Cette remarque mit Sosuke mal à l'aise et il rougit malgré lui. Pour détourner la conversation il demanda simplement : « Pourquoi me parlez-vous en japonais ? Comment saviez-vous ? »

Natsuki eut encore cette lueur dans les yeux et répondit : « Vous m'avez appelée Chidori. C'est un nom typiquement japonais… » Elle était un peu plus évasive qu'au début et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser d'autres questions elle lui signala une mini Cooper bleue qui avançait dans la rue.

« La voilà. » Elle sourit et monta en voiture. Il l'entendit saluer sa colocataire toujours en japonais et obtenir un grognement pour toute réponse. Puis elle se pencha à la fenêtre et dit tranquillement : « J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt Sergent Sagara. »

Sosuke eut le souffle coupé. Il ne lui avait pas donné son grade, ni aucun indice concernant son statut de militaire. Il essaya de se pencher pour regarder qui était le chauffeur, mais tout ce qu'il distingua était une épaisse chevelure brune aux reflets bleutés. Avant qu'il ait le temps d'en voir plus, elle démarra, mais il crut reconnaître sa voix et son ton énervé quand elle fit remarquer à Natsuki qu'elle avait vraiment bien choisi son endroit et les gens à qui parler.

La mini disparut, ne laissant derrière elle que le rire de Natsuki et un Sosuke médusé.

Peu de temps après, Tessa et Melissa arrivèrent et il essaya de retrouver ses esprits. Il était tellement obsédé par l'idée de la retrouver qu'il la voyait partout. Pourtant, il devait bien se tramer quelque chose avec cette fille puisqu'elle savait qui il était. Il secoua la tête pour se vider l'esprit et se mit en route. Ils avaient une réunion importante pour la mission à venir et il devait être concentré.

Comme la veille, l'équipe se retrouva dans le bureau de Hunter. Le chef des renseignements expliqua brièvement les raisons de la mission, mais ne rentra pas dans les détails puisqu'il ne les avait pas.

Birdy se chargeait de tout ou presque. Les seules choses qu'il savait se résumaient facilement. Ils avaient retrouvé la trace de deux scientifiques de l'équipe de Leonard qui avaient travaillé avec lui dans un de leurs laboratoires en Sibérie. Ces territoires étaient difficiles d'accès pour diverses raisons politiques, si bien que Mithril ne connaissait toujours pas toute l'étendue des réseaux d'Amalgame dans la région, ni le nombre de personnes travaillant encore pour eux. Ils en avaient attrapé un la veille grâce aux indications de leur alliée, mais le plus important des deux courait toujours.

Mais avec l'aide de cette espionne, et de leur nouveau Whispered, ils avaient beaucoup avancé.

La mission consistait à s'introduire au sein de la famille Mung qui couvrait les membres d'Amalgame exilés. Cette famille très puissante sur Hong Kong et les deux Chines en général offrait l'asile ou une nouvelle vie aux scientifiques démasqués par Mithril. A cause de leur puissance sur l'échiquier international, il était très difficile de retrouver ceux dont ils se chargeaient. Il fallait les intercepter avant qu'ils ne prennent toutes les dispositions nécessaires à leur disparition arrangée.

Leur point d'accès était un le fils d'une famille de Yakusa qui traînait souvent avec les plus jeunes membres du clan Mung. Hunter avait joué là-dessus pour convaincre Birdy d'accepter leur aide et de pouvoir ainsi récupérer le maximum d'informations.

Sosuke allait prendre contact comme prévu avec l'espionne, puis il se ferait passer pour le fils des Yakusa pour rentrer dans le cercle très fermé des Mung.

Comme Birdy avait tout programmé de son coté, la mission devrait être assez rapide. Une fois la prise de contact établie, elle lui expliquerait sans doute plus en détail son rôle, mais il devait surtout à l'esprit qu'il travaillait pour Mithril. Bien sûr, il fallait garantir autant que possible la sécurité de l'espionne, mais pas au détriment de leur mission première, récupérer le scientifique et toutes les informations possibles sur la famille Mung et ses alliances.

Tessa et Clouzot, en tant qu'officiers de commandement voulaient des informations supplémentaires sur cette mystérieuse alliée avant d'envoyer sur le terrain un de leurs meilleurs agents, mais Hunter ne put leur apprendre grand chose. Il commença à transpirer et bégayer, puis finit par avouer que la seule qui la connaissait vraiment était Wraith, et qu'elle était très discrète sur le sujet.

Tessa parut contrariée, mais rien dans son ton ni dans ses paroles ne la trahissait. Elle mentionna calmement sa rencontre avec Alex Thorne qui leur avait parlé en premier de cette Birdy puis le fait que travaillant pour Mithril, Wraith n'avait pas à avoir de secret pour eux, surtout quand la vie de ses hommes était en danger.

Hunter transpirait de plus en plus et fit appeler son agent pour tenter de régler le problème. Il en profita également pour faire venir les deux Whispered de leur équipe de recherche afin de présenter le nouveau à Tessa et au passage détourner un peu la conversation.

Par chance, Wraith tarda à arriver et Tessa sut mettre de cotés ses remarques pour se concentrer sur la personne en face d'elle. Il était grand, plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux roux clair ébouriffés tenu tant bien que mal dans un catogan et ses grands yeux clairs. Il devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans mais quelque chose dans son regard disait qu'il avait vu beaucoup trop de choses dans sa vie pour être encore insouciant. Tout comme les autres membres de Mithril présents dans la pièce, il avait du expérimenter dès sa jeunesse les réalités de ce monde.

Mais il souriait, l'air content et parfaitement détendu malgré tous ces regards braqués sur lui. A coté, Milla faisait pale figure à rester la tête basse, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. La présentation fut faite rapidement.

Dim Bergman, le nouveau Whispered, venait comme sa camarade, des laboratoires de Sibérie et s'était échappé depuis peu. Il y était avec plusieurs autres Whispered et travaillait dans la même équipe que Leonard.

A cette mention, aussi bien Sosuke que Tessa se raidirent. Ils avaient de nombreuses questions à poser à ce Dim. Mao essaya de les tempérer, mais ne réussit au contraire qu'à attiser leur curiosité. Tessa posa interrogea le nouveau venu sur la santé de son frère et fut rassurée d'apprendre qu'il était en vie. Il avait survécu à ses blessures, et avait repris ses recherches normalement. Mais il n'était pas souvent présent, toujours entre deux avions pour faire part de ses découvertes à ses alliées. Il était une figure importante d'Amalgame, et ne pouvait se cantonner à du travail de recherche. De plus, il y avait une autre Whispered qui travaillait avec lui.

Sosuke essaya de garder son calme, mais il sentait son cœur s'emballer. Il avait peut-être devant lui la dernière personne à avoir vu Chidori vivante !

Dim parla un peu cette autre Whispered mais resta assez évasif sur son identité et son travail. Il l'appelait simplement Ka-cha, ce qui, avec son léger accent ressemblait surtout à Katia. Ils n'avaient pas collaboré ensemble très longtemps, puisqu'elle avait transféré dans un autre département pour y subir un conditionnement et qu'il ne l'avait pratiquement pas revu avant leur évasion. En entendant ça, Milla frissonna, mais n'ajouta rien. Dim continua et expliqua simplement qu'avec l'aide de Nat-cha, un membre d'Amalgame qui l'avait pris sous son aile, il avait pu s'enfuir avec Ka-cha et qu'ils s'étaient séparés une fois arriver à l'aéroport de Khabarovsk. Il avait été récupéré par un membre de Mithril, alors qu'elle était repartie de son coté pour récupérer Nat-cha. Dim ne détailla pas rien de plus, ni sur le physique, ni sur l'age ou l'origine de ces deux personnes et parut soulager de changer de sujet.

Sosuke demanda, même s'il avait une idée de la réponse, qui l'avait aidé. Comme prévu, il s'agissait bien d'un agent des renseignements, et celle qu'il détestait le plus. Wraith.

Le sergent major respirait laborieusement, essayant par tous les moyens de rester maître de lui. Elle était en vie, quelque part. Et la Coréenne devait certainement en savoir un peu plus. Il devrait l'interroger, et la faire parler, même s'il utilisait la force, il devait savoir. Alors même qu'il se concentrait pour trouver la meilleure technique à adopter, elle fit son entrée, accompagnée de son fidèle acolyte, Alex.

Voyant l'air embarrassé de Dim et le regard assassin de Sosuke, elle comprit immédiatement de quoi ils parlaient. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser perturber pour si peu. Elle salua son chef et demanda ce qu'il voulait avant de s'asseoir tranquillement avec les autres. Les explications sur Birdy furent encore une fois très succincte.

Wraith parla calmement, et révéla le peu qu'elle savait et qu'ils connaissaient tous déjà à peu de choses près. Derrière Birdy se cachait une espionne qui sévissait pour la famille Mung et Amalgame depuis plusieurs années. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient côtoyées par le passé c'est pourquoi Birdy avait pris contact avec elle quand elle avait eu besoin d'aide ou qu'elle voulait se débarrasser d'une personne encombrante. Wraith sachant que Mithril serait intéressé par ce type de collaboration avait accepté sans hésiter, mais par respect pour son aillée, avait promis de garder son identité secrète. Birdy ne voulait pas être démasquée et avait été très claire là-dessus. Si des recherches étaient entreprises à son sujet, elle abandonnerait toutes ses relations avec Mithril et se débrouillerait seule.

Tessa était sur le point d'objecter quand la Coréenne continua en se tournant vers son acolyte.

La seule exception à la règle c'est Alex. Ils se connaissaient également, et Birdy a accepté de le rencontrer.

« Comme je suis moi-même assez souvent en mission, il me fallait quelqu'un pour prendre les messages et ce cher Alex s'est gentiment dévoué. » Elle souriait naturellement, ce qui était assez étonnant vu son caractère. Puis retrouvant son sérieux, elle ajouta, à l'attention de Tessa et Sosuke : « Mais n'essayez pas de le faire parler. Il vous en a déjà trop dit la dernière fois et il sait ce qu'il risque. Je n'hésiterais pas l'éliminer moi-même si j'apprends qu'il a encore laissé filtrer des informations sur Birdy. »

Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle avait en tête et le pauvre Alex ne put que s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège en espérant disparaître.

Hunter essaya d'intervenir et de la rappeler à l'ordre, mais elle s'en moquait royalement. Pour elle, c'était une question d'honneur. Elle avait donné sa parole que l'identité de son associée ne serait pas révélée, et elle comptait bien tout faire pour tenir sa promesse.

Comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient pas en savoir davantage, ils écourtèrent l'entretien et Tessa suivit Milla et Dim vers les laboratoires pour étudier l'avancée de leurs recherches. Elle emmena Clouzot avec elle, au grand dépit de Milla qui aurait préféré passer un peu de temps avec Sosuke. La jeune Whispered avait toujours été très reconnaissante de sa libération et avait clairement exprimé son attachement le sergent major. Mais comme toujours celui-ci ne comprit pas ses avances et restait persuader qu'elle était seulement aimable par politesse ou gratitude.

Pendant que leur capitaine s'occupait de la partie technique, Mao, Kurz et Sosuke se préparaient à la partie pratique. Sosuke avait une mission assez obscure sur le terrain et devait absolument avoir tout l'équipement nécessaire pour réussir. Même s'ils n'étaient pas réellement programmés pour cette affaire, Kurz et Melissa prévoyaient bien de faire office de renfort. Tessa avait donné son accord tacite, et même si aux yeux de la hiérarchie, ils étaient là pour assurer la protection du capitaine, ils pouvaient parfaitement prendre quelques heures pour surveiller leur collègue pendant qu'elle restait au labo avec les autres.

Pendant que Sosuke s'habillait, Mao retourna parler à Wraith. Elle avait une approche différente de la situation, ses relations avec l'espionne étant nettement moins tendues que pour le reste de l'équipe.

Mais la Coréenne n'était pas d'humeur causante et se contenta de répéter ce qu'elle lui avait déjà dit. Birdy était quelqu'un de confiance et Sosuke allait adorer travailler avec elle. Elle affichait une telle confiance qu'il était difficile de ne pas la croire, pourtant Melissa sentait qu'elle cachait quelque chose et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, elle repartit vers la chambre de son major et finit elle aussi de se préparer.

Sosuke reprit la voiture fournie par le service des renseignements et se dirigea calmement vers le centre ville.

L'hôtel où il avait rendez-vous était situé au cœur même de Hong Kong, sur l'île principale. C'était un lieu touristique, mais raffiné. Il n'avait pas le coté clinquant de certains palaces du quartier des affaires. Sosuke n'avait eu aucune information supplémentaire sur comment reconnaître son contact et se rendait donc en aveugle complet à un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait bien eu la description que lui avait faite le scientifique la nuit précédente, mais elle correspondait finalement à n'importe qu'elle asiatique plutôt mignonne. Elle n'avait aucun signe distinctif, ni rien de bien particulier. Comment était-il supposé la reconnaître ? Il secoua la tête et vérifia son allure dans un miroir du hall.

Il avait choisi un costume gris clair, le plus classique possible, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer par rapport à la clientèle de l'hôtel. Il ajusta une dernière fois son micro et confirma au reste de l'équipe que tout allait bien. Il soupira une fois de plus avant de pousser la porte qui menait au Lounge bar.

Toujours à l'écoute, Mao lui demanda ce qu'il voyait, mais elle s'aperçut rapidement que la communication était mauvaise. Elle essaya de prévenir Kurz mais se rendit compte que tout leur matériel était brouillé et qu'ils n'avaient plus moyen de communiquer librement entre eux. Elle commença à jurer, puis attrapa son téléphone pour demander des conseils à Tessa restée au centre de commandement au siège.

Sosuke s'approcha du comptoir et remarqua immédiatement la jeune femme assise au fond. Elle discutait tranquillement avec le barman, et il ne pouvait pas voir clairement son visage. Mais il l'avait reconnue. Des longs cheveux noirs, une silhouette fine et élancée, des vêtements sages, elle lui ressemblait de façon troublante. Même s'il en l'avait vu depuis des années, il se souvenait parfaitement d'elle. Mais que faisait-elle dans un endroit pareil ?

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il reconnut immédiatement ce parfum qui le hantait et fut happé par le regard du serveur qui lui souriait. Il resta interdit et le barman ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Il détourna les yeux et prit sa commande en gardant la tête basse.

« Eh bien, monsieur Sagara, je crois que je vais être jalouse… » Elle lui parlait dans un japonais parfait, sans le moindre accent. Même son intonation était bonne. Il connaissait ce timbre doux et poli, mais il était ailleurs et n'était pas capable de réfléchir.

Il était stupéfait. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il ressentait cette émotion en deux jours. Et pour un homme en plus. Il se retourna vers celle qui lui avait parlé et resta bouché bée. Le même visage, les mêmes yeux bleu marine, et même sa voix correspondait. Pourtant, il savait bien que ça ne pouvait être elle. Encore que, l'histoire concorderait…

Il réussit tout de même à lui dire assez naturellement : « Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un que j'ai connu. »

La brune répondit en souriant : « C'est fait pour, en fait ! »

Devant sa mine interloquée la jeune lui tendit la main et se présenta : « Mizuki Tokiwa. Nous devons travailler ensemble d'après ce que j'ai compris ? »

Sosuke lui serra la main et essaya de retrouver sa posture. Tokiwa… Il avait connu une Tokiwa, mais elle blonde. Et elle ne s'appelait pas Mizuki. Mizuki, c'était cette fille, blonde également avec qui il était sorti en se faisant passer pour son petit ami… Il ne comprenait rien et crut même à un piège jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui explique un peu la situation.

« J'ai beaucoup étudié votre dossier, sergent Sagara. Et je connais très bien certaines de vos amies. Alors comme nous allons passer quelques temps ensemble, j'ai voulu vous rappeler de bons souvenirs. J'espère que j'ai bien fait ? » Elle attendait sa réponse avec une légère angoisse, comme si elle avait réellement voulu lui plaire avec ce stratagème.

Sosuke la regarda encore une fois et demanda alors naïvement : « Mais pourquoi avoir choisi de mélanger Mizuki et Tokiwa ? »

Mizuki fut surprise à son tour et décocha un regard de tueuse vers le barman qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Visiblement il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'ils disaient, ce qui inquiétait légèrement le sergent major.

La brune le comprit et le rassura : « Tit est un ami, vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

Sosuke jeta un oeil du coté du serveur et se sentit rougir une fois de plus. Quelque chose dans son rire lui était familier et quand il posa son verre à coté de lui, il dut résister à une envie irrépressible de lui prendre la main. Mizuki s'en aperçut et ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

Puis revenant à sa remarque elle lui tendit une photo prise du temps de Jindai et dit simplement : « Je crois que mes informations n'étaient pas aussi fiables que prévues. Je pensais que Mizuki Tokiwa était le nom de votre amie de lycée, mais j'ai du confondre… »

Sosuke resta un instant à contempler l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ses anciens camarades, tous réunis sous l'objectif de Kyouko. Il ne se souvenait pas du jour où cette photo avait été prise, mais il les reconnaissait tous.

Tsubaki, avec son air buté essayant de se débarrasser de Mizuki. Ono-D, bombant le torse pour limpressionner les filles. Shinji, caché derrière ses lunettes, et rougissant d'être à coté de Kyouko, qui souriait comme toujours.

Ren Mikihara, discrète et un peu à l'écart, mais toujours proche du président du conseil des élèves Hayashimizu. Et enfin Kaname, les bras en l'air prête à l'étrangler pour une raison qui ne lui revenait pas. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser sur cette photo et Sosuke se sentit curieusement nostalgique en les revoyant. Puis il secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits. Il était là pour une mission bien précise et ne pouvait se laisser distraire. Il lui rendit l'image, en lui montrant tout de même les vraies Mizuki et Kyouko, pour éviter tout futur malentendu.

Elle le remercia et fit signe au barman de lui remplir son verre avant de se lever et de s'installer confortablement dans un des fauteuils mis à disposition un peu plus à l'écart. Elle avait voulu la jouer à la dure, elle allait être servie.

Mizuki commença son explication sur sa tenue. Elle se faisait passer pour Mikihara dans le but d'approcher la famille Mung. Elle raconta qu'elle avait eu plusieurs contact avec des familles Yakusa et qu'elle comptait bien en profiter. Un des jeunes du clan Mikihara faisait des siennes et avait tendance à oublier les règles élémentaires du respect qui existaient dans cette famille depuis des générations.

Ren avait fait part de son mécontentement à propos de ce jeune homme et voulait qu'on le remette dans le droit chemin. Alors Mizuki s'était proposé pour lui apprendre un peu la vie. Elle l'avait introduit facilement au sein du clan Mung, mais maintenant, elle ne le contrôlait plus si bien que prévu. Et elle voulait elle-aussi intervenir chez les Mung pour récupérer entre autre le chef de projet d'Amalgame.

Sosuke écoutait sans broncher, mais fut plus que stupéfait d'apprendre que cette jeune femme connaissait personnellement une de ses anciennes camarades de lycée. Elle semblait au courant de beaucoup de choses, et il devait lui poser la question, même si ce n'était pas le sujet de leur mission. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées quand elle lui prit le bras.

Mizuki embarqua Sosuke avec elle vers la terrasse et lui dit simplement pour justifier son comportement : « Je sais beaucoup de chose sur vous et aussi sur ce que vous chercher. »

Elle s'installa confortablement contre un arbre et attrapa sa cravate, le tirant contre elle par la même occasion. Il rougit de cette promiscuité, mais se laissa faire.

« Je suis désolée, mais ce que je dois dire doit rester entre nous. » Puis baissant la tête vers sa chemise, elle attrapa son émetteur et dit simplement : « Je vous débranche un moment, mademoiselle Mao. Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Et elle désactiva le micro sans la moindre difficulté.

Sosuke entendit Melissa protester dans son oreillette avant la coupure complète du signal.

« Nous sommes ici pour une mission précise et je ne veux pas perdre de temps, mais vous avez le droit de savoir. Elle est en vie, elle va plutôt bien, mais il y a plusieurs problèmes. »

Mizuki regardait constamment autour d'elle, et en particulier en direction du barman, qui heureusement pour elle, était occupé avec un client. Sosuke voulut lui poser des questions, en savoir plus sur ces problèmes, mais elle leva la main pour le faire taire.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer. Je fais tout mon possible pour que vous vous retrouviez, mais vous vous appliquez à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues… » Elle soupira lourdement devant sa mine déconfite et continua son monologue.

« A San Carlos, je vous ai laissé plusieurs indices… Et même avant, mais vous ne voyez rien ! Encore l'autre soir, vous vous pavaniez avec cette petite blonde ! Vous imaginez ce qu'elle va penser ? Elle est jalouse comme pas deux et est convaincue de ne pas en valoir la peine, alors faites un effort ! Enfin bref, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas… » Elle soupira encore une fois puis se pencha vers lui et demanda le plus sérieusement du monde : « Si elle était près de vous maintenant que lui diriez-vous ? »

Sosuke ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il voulait la retrouver et être avec elle. Point. Il sentit un étrange frisson lui parcourir le dos et avant qu'il ait vraiment de réfléchir plus avant, il vit le barman à coté de lui leur apportant une margherita. C'était le signal.

Mizuki se leva et lui montra la cible. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi l'entretien avait subitement changé ni en quoi sa présence était indispensable, mais il la suivit sans discuter. Il voulut prévenir Mao qu'ils passaient à l'action, mais il réalisa alors que son communicateur ne fonctionnait toujours pas. Quelque chose lui avait échappé, et il eut un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite.

¤¤¤¤¤

_Et voilà, avec ça, vous devriez avoir tous les éléments pour comprendre une partie de l'intrigue ! Bien sûr, je réserve encore pas mal de surprises, mais il faut que j'ai de quoi tenir mon lecteur en haleine un minimum  
Dans les bonnes nouvelles, j'ai enfin fini d'organiser mon scénario, donc maintenant, je sais un peu plus où je vais. Et j'ai même trouvé une fin sympa. Par contre, elle risque de pas être là avant... Comme d'hab, quoi._

_Et sinon, j'ai une petite quesiton. Non, deux en fait, mais elles se recoupent. Avez-vous un problème avec les lemons ? Je suis tentée d'en mettre dans cette histoire, mais je ne veux choquer personne, et comme il n'est jamais indispensable de rentrer dans les détails, je devrais pouvoir passer outre, même si certaines scènes auront forcément un caractère érotique, vu ce que je prévois de faire... Mais je préviendrais avant.  
L'autre question, c'est êtes-vous intéressés par un recueil de lemons FMP ? J'ai assez envie de me lancer sur les thèmes du LJ, mais si ça n'intéresse personne, je le ferai sur un autre Fandom, où je connais des amateurs du sujet. Je sais que mon seul essai du genre était complètement OOC pour Sosuke, mais je pense pouvoir faire un peu mieux. Sauf si personne ne les lit, parce que ça ne vaut pas la peine. Voilà, merci à tous pour votre collaboration active !!_


	4. Réunion d'anciens élèves

_Les dialogues en italique correspondent aux dialogues entre des personnages qui parlent une langue étrangère pour différencier de quand tout le monde comprend._

* * *

**Réunion d'anciens élèves**

Tessa faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Mao n'avait pas donné de nouvelles et elle n'avait aucun moyen de la contacter. Toutes leurs liaisons semblaient tomber les unes après les autres et elle détestait ça. Comme un mauvais souvenir de l'attaque de Mérida. Pourtant, les communications avec l'extérieur de Hong Kong fonctionnaient normalement. Simplement toute la zone de la mission était dans le brouillard.

Pourquoi tant de mystère autour de cette affaire ? Si cette Birdy travaillait avec eux, c'était bien qu'elle leur faisait confiance. Alors pourquoi garder son identité secrète ? Elle ressassait toujours les mêmes questions en attendant désespérément l'appel de Melissa quand une voix la sortit de sa torpeur.

« Vous allez user le parquet à tourner comme ça... » Il avait une légère touche d'ironie mais semblait réellement concerné par son anxiété. Depuis le temps qu'il travaillait avec Milla, il avait appris à gérer le stress des autres comme personne. Sans lui demander son avis, Dim la prit par le bras et l'emmena prendre un verre à la cafétéria du rez-de-chaussée. Il la regarda siroter son café d'un air absent et lui posa quelques questions générales sur son travail avec de s'attaquer au vif du sujet.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse tant ? Votre équipe à l'habitude de ce genre de mission, non ? »

Tessa fronça un peu les sourcils et soupira. « Je sais bien. Ce n'est pas vraiment pour eux que je m'inquiète, ils sont doués et pourront toujours s'en sortir, mais je n'aime pas avancer à l'aveuglette... »

Dim pencha un peu la tête, semblant particulièrement dérouté par sa remarque. Le capitaine rougit et se rattrapa et levant les mains pour se défendre.

« Non, je me fais aussi du souci pour eux, ne me comprenez pas mal, mais j'ai confiance. Ce qui me gêne, c'est cette Birdy… On ne sait rien sur elle, et elle pourrait nous avoir tendu un piège. Et maintenant, je ne peux plus communiquer avec mes hommes sur place et je… » Dim lui prit la main et elle s'arrêta net.  
Il la regardait dans les yeux, avec un mélange d'amusement et de compassion qui la perturba. Personne ne la fixait avec une telle intensité et un sentiment depuis longtemps oublié se réveilla soudain dans son ventre. Elle rougit à nouveau, pour une toute autre raison et baissa les yeux mais il lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder. Cette intimité soudaine la mit mal à l'aise, mais elle ne chercha pas à se dégager.

Il lui sourit et commença son explication.

« Les communications sont très mauvaises par ici. La Chine du Nord est parfois un peu parano… Il y a souvent des brouillages pour éviter que les autres ne nous repèrent, donc pas la peine de vous prendre la tête, c'est normal. Pour un peu qu'elles aient utilisé un sonar à ondes courtes, tous les portables dans le secteur vont être foutus. Birdy n'est pas Leonard, vous savez, leurs méthodes sont différentes… »

Tessa parut surprise. Il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur cette espionne et sur sa façon de travailler. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut la référence à son frère. Jamais elle n'avait parlé de lui, alors comment pouvait-il…

Avant même qu'elle ait formulé clairement sa question dans sa tête, il désigna son front du bout du doigt.

« Nous sommes connectés, je vous rappelle… » Il souriait toujours, mais cette fois, elle frissonna. Comment pouvait-il lire dans son esprit aussi facilement, et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ? Il pouvait devenir une menace pour leur sécurité avec de tels pouvoirs…

Une fois encore, il serra sa main pour attirer son attention.

« Je sens les choses, je ne lis pas dans les pensées. Et je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous trahir. Je sais que c'est difficile à vous de me croire, mais je travaille ici parce que je le veux. »

Plus il parlait, plus elle remarquait son accent et ses fautes de grammaire. Elle ne put retenir une question sur ses origines et son sourire disparut un instant.  
« Ma mère est Danoise, mais j'ai passé tellement de temps en Russie, que je me sens plus Slave qu'autre chose. »

Tessa sourit et se décida à lui parler en Russe. Elle n'avait plus tellement l'occasion de pratiquer maintenant que Kalilin n'était plus là, mais elle aimait bien cette langue. Dim parut enchanté par sa démarche et continua de lui parler de son adolescence et de Leonard.

Il avait été repéré comme Whispered à l'age de douze ans et on l'avait installé à Odessa, dans une magnifique résidence au bord de la mer Noire. Il avait suivi une éducation spécifique et commença rapidement à travailler sur les AS. Il était plutôt doué avec l'informatique et les systèmes d'exploitation. Il avait beaucoup amélioré les interfaces des vieux modèles Savages et avait un peu travaillé sur les M9 avant de développer les Codarls et les Arastols avec Leonard.

Tessa le fit parler de son frère et elle se rendit compte qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Ils avaient souvent collaboré et pouvaient être considérés comme des amis. Quand Leonard venait à Odessa, ils passaient plusieurs jours ensemble à faire la tournée des bars locaux et à aller à la plage draguer les filles. Ensemble ils avaient pas mal de succès.

Dim ne se vantait pas, il racontait simplement ses souvenirs. Il avait quelques années de plus que Leonard et lui avait fait découvrir pas mal de choses. Il le considérait comme son petit frère d'ailleurs. Enfin, avant.

Il expliqua alors à Tessa ce qui avait motivé son départ. Il avait été transféré dans un autre laboratoire, beaucoup moins sympathique au nord-est de la Mongolie. Il y allait déjà été de temps à autre, mais son affectation était devenue définitive trois ans plus tôt. Ses permissions avaient diminué, mais il s'en était accommodé. Le problème était arrivé sous la forme d'une délicieuse créature orientale qu'il croisait tous les jours au labo. Un vrai coup de foudre.  
Tessa sentit son cœur se serrer. Un instant il la regardait comme la plus belle fille du monde et après, il lui avouait être amoureux d'une autre. Et pas n'importe qu'elle autre. La description qu'il donnait de l'attitude de son frère envers elle, lui fit instantanément penser à Kaname. Elle ne dit rien et masqua tant bien que mal sa déception et sa jalousie vis à vis de son ancienne rivale affective.

Dim continua sans prêter attention aux conflits intérieurs de son interlocutrice. Cette jeune femme avait presque son age et ils avaient travaillé ensemble pendant quelques mois, puis Leonard était venu la chercher. Il lui interdit de l'approcher et lui expliqua qu'elle lui appartenait.

Apparemment, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à la faire venir et n'hésiterait pas se débarrasser de lui s'il le considérait comme une menace.

Dim avait été choqué. Jamais ils ne s'étaient disputés pour une histoire de filles. Ils arrivaient toujours à un arrangement, quitte à se les partager. Mais il était clair que celle-là ne se partagerait pas. Leonard la voulait pour lui seul, même si elle n'était manifestement pas très enthousiaste. Dim passa les détails de sa relation avec elle, mais avoua simplement qu'ils étaient devenus proches et qu'elle lui avait fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de question sur le bien fondé des actions d'Amalgame, ayant plus ou moins grandi dans leur système. Mais elle qui venait du monde extérieur savait ce qui se déroulait en réalité et ce qu'ils faisaient de leurs armes. Il a alors commencé à être plus attentif et plus vigilent à ce qui se passait autour de lui et il fut témoin de choses monstrueuses. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Ceux qui s'étaient plaints avaient été exécutés, ou pire, envoyé en conditionnement, comme cette autre Whispered.

Tessa était un peu confuse sur cette autre Whispered. S'il s'agissait de Kaname, qui était celle dont il était amoureux ? Son frère aurait-il rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais elle travaillait avec lui, donc elle devait bien en être une aussi. Ou alors il y avait deux Whispered ? Mais il n'en avait mentionné qu'une…

Voyant la mine perturbée du capitaine, Dim s'excusa de l'avoir noyée dans ses discours et se leva. Il avait du travail et Milla devait certainement l'attendre.  
Tessa resta interdite, sous le choc de sa conversation, mais surtout stupéfaite de la retraite express de son interlocuteur. Elle jeta son gobelet et s'étira un peu. Au moins, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée pendant un moment. Puis regardant la pendule, elle réalisa qu'elle avait passé plus d'une heure à écouter Dim. Rapidement elle remonta vers les bureaux et reprit elle-aussi son travail.

--oOo—

Sosuke était complètement perdu et dépassé par la situation. Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, il était coincé avec Birdy, ou Mizuki, qui se faisait passer pour Ren Mikihara auprès de deux grands gaillards de la mafia locale et d'un jeune Japonais qu'elle lui avait présenté plus tôt comme étant leur cible. Elle l'avait entraîné vers l'intérieur de l'hôtel puis s'était installé confortablement au bord de la piscine, à la même table que celui qu'il devait remplacer. Il ne saisissait pas vraiment son plan d'action, mais restait vigilent.

Mizuki parlait en Chinois et il ne suivait rien à sa conversation avec ses interlocuteurs. De temps à autre elle le désignait d'un signe de tête sans qu'il puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit. Le serveur le gardait à l'œil et à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, il sentait une étrange chaleur dans son ventre, et il luttait contre l'envie de lui sourire.

Puis d'un coup, tout bascula. Les deux gorilles s'emportèrent, Mizuki cria et le jeune Yakusa prit la fuite. Sosuke partit derrière lui, sachant qu'il devait l'attraper coûte que coûte, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller très loin qu'un coup de feu retentit. Le fuyard s'arrêta net, terrorisé. Sosuke se retourna précipitamment et vit Mizuki tenue en respect par l'un des deux Chinois tandis que l'autre tentait de mettre la main sur le Yakusa.

Il ne réfléchit pas et protégea sa cible, il fonça droit sur le Japonais et le plaqua au sol avant de sortir son arme et de la pointer sur son adversaire.  
Tous les clients et le personnel déguerpirent en quelques secondes, si bien que Sosuke se retrouvait coincé, sans possibilité de soutien ou de mouvement pour détourner l'attention. Ils étaient à deux contre lui. Il pourrait facilement s'échapper avec son otage, mais il ne voyait pas comment sauver l'espionne. Même si elle ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités officielles, il ne pourrait pas approcher les Triades uniquement grâce au Yakusa, il devait donc trouver une solution pour les sauver tous les deux. Sans compter qu'elle avait l'air d'en savoir long sur Chidori…

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, son adversaire se rapprochait dangereusement et lui ordonna dans un anglais approximatif de relâcher son otage s'il voulait que sa copine reste en vie. Une chose était claire, il savait qu'elle n'était pas la vraie Ren Mikihara, sinon ils ne prendraient pas le risque de la blesser.  
Sosuke se rapprocha doucement du bassin, espérant créer une diversion, mais son idée avait déjà trouvé preneur.

Un chariot de service arriva à toute allure sur Mizuki qui l'esquiva d'un coup de pied, le renvoyant vers son envoyeur. Le serveur eut juste le temps de tirer sur celui qui avançait vers la cible, avant de se retourner vers l'assaillant de sa complice. Profitant de l'inattention de son agresseur, Mizuki se libéra et d'un mouvement rapide du bras et du bassin, le fit basculer et tomber à l'eau. Sosuke s'apprêtait à désarmer le deuxième, blessé à la main par la balle du serveur quand il entendit le son étouffé d'un autre coup de feu. L'eau de la piscine se teinta de rouge et le corps du serveur qui venait de plonger remonta doucement vers la surface.

Mizuki cria et s'approcha du bord, mais constata que seul les cheveux et la veste du serveur étaient remontés. Le corps de son adversaire faisait doucement surface, visiblement inconscient, mais toujours en vie, malgré une vilaine plaie dans l'épaule. Comme Sosuke s'activait sur le deuxième Chinois, plus personne ne surveillait leur cible qui tenta de se faire la belle en contournant le bassin.

Il fut arrêté net par un grognement sourd, une sensation humide et la pointe d'un Glock sur sa nuque.

« Tsuki, tu fais quoi à rêver ? »

Mizuki sourit et rejoignit le serveur tout juste sorti de la piscine qui tenait le Yakusa en respect. Elle avait du mal de ne pas rire devant son accoutrement ridicule. Mais ce qui l'amusait le plus était la mine de Sosuke qu'elle devinait du coin de l'œil.

Le sergent major avait parfaitement reconnu la voix, et il commençait à se retourner quand une balle lui passa à coté de l'oreille, se planta directement dans le bras de son adversaire qui essayait de se relever.

« Je t'ai connu plus vigilent, Sosuke. »

Il avait envie de sourire à cette remarque. De sa part, c'était plutôt ironique. Mais en voyant son regard, il sentit son sang se glacer. Ses yeux avant si lumineux et gais n'étaient plus que froid et calcul. Et il remarqua l'arme dans sa main, toujours pointée vers celui qu'il avait essayé de capturer.  
« Chid… »

Elle ajusta sa main sur la crosse du revolver et dit simplement : « Si tu révèles mon identité, je serai obligée de t'abattre. » Son ton était ferme et confiant. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Il la regarda un peu plus attentivement et fut stupéfait de ne pas avoir remarqué plus vite qui elle était. Sa perruque courte flottait toujours dans la piscine, avec ses lentilles noires et sa veste. Sa tenue révélait ses formes généreuses et sa crinière bleuté cascadait sur ses hanches. Elle était trempée, mais elle était toujours belle, et peut-être même un peu plus avec ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau et ses cheveux emmêlés. Lentement, elle s'approcha de Sosuke. Mizuki s'occupait de leur cible et se chargeait de lui attacher les mains tout en lui expliquant qu'il était dans son intérêt de coopérer.  
Kaname s'accroupit et soupira. Puis elle posa tranquillement son arme entre les jambes du Chinois et lui dit quelques mots dans sa langue.

Celui-ci ricana et elle appuya un peu plus fort le canon avant de se raviser. Elle tendit la main vers Sosuke et lui demanda tout naturellement son couteau. Il le lui tendit sans réfléchir et fut surpris de voir qu'elle l'attrapait de la main gauche. Alors qu'elle testait la lame, Mizuki le rappela à la réalité et proposa de la laisser finir pendant qu'ils transportaient leur otage. Le Yakusa était menotté, bâillonné et passablement sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas marcher seul et Mizuki n'était pas capable de le porter. Elle dirigea Sosuke vers le parking et l'aida à installer leur proie sur la banquette en attendant le retour de sa complice.

Le soldat voulu poser quelques questions, mais l'espionne l'en dissuada, expliquant qu'il ferait mieux de prévenir ses acolytes que tout allait bien. Ils devaient encore amener la cible à son maître, et dans les circonstances actuelles, il ne pourrait pas repasser à la base avant la suite de la mission, donc autant les tenir informer pour éviter qu'ils ne s'inquiètent et détruisent leur couverture.

Sosuke ne comprenait pas tout, mais acquiesça tout de même et réessaya son communicateur sans succès. Mizuki repéra sa démarche et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle attrapa alors sa cravate et remit le système en route et déconnectant son brouilleur.

Il n'eut que quelques secondes pour convaincre Mao que tout allait bien et que la mission suivait son court avant que Kaname ne fasse son apparition. Son visage paraissait plus détendu et ses yeux avaient retrouvé un peu de leur ancienne lueur, mais elle semblait surtout épuisée. Sans un mot elle lui rendit son couteau et il remarqua que la lame était mouillée, comme si elle l'avait rincé à la va vite, mais il ne s'en soucia pas et le remit simplement dans son étui après l'avoir essuyé. Mizuki voulut lui passer les clés de leur voiture mais Kaname s'interposa en rappelant qu'elle ne supportait pas sa conduite. A la place, elle prit le volant et installa Sosuke à la surveillance de Toshiro. Il la regarda avec un air interrogateur et elle désigna le corps sur la banquette.

Si tôt sortis du parking, Sosuke voulut parler et demander des explications mais Mizuki lui fit un signe de la main. Il ne saisit pas à quoi elle faisait allusion, mais elle semblait décompter quelques choses. Quand elle arriva à zéro, il comprit. Kaname explosa. Elle commença ses récriminations en Anglais, puis passa au Japonais, jura dans plusieurs langues avant de mettre à parler en Chinois. Elle était surtout contrariée d'avoir du s'exposer ainsi, accusant sa complice de s'être délibérément en danger pour la forcer à intervenir et de l'avoir presque forcée à détruire son déguisement. Mizuki ne niait pas, elle restait calme et silencieuse, attendant tranquillement que l'orage passe. De temps à autre, elle jetait un œil en direction de Sosuke avec un air amusé, mais elle ne disait rien et lui non plus.

Il avait suffisamment pratiqué les colères de Kaname pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier.

Quand enfin elle commença à se calmer, Mizuki fit une réflexion qui laissa le sergent perplexe. Dans un Japonais parfait elle dit simplement : « T'es vraiment en manque, tu sais… »

Kaname tourna la tête vers elle, semblant déroutée elle-aussi, puis se concentra à nouveau sur la route en affirmant ne pas voir où elle voulait en venir.  
« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. T'es super chiante et encore plus susceptible que d'habitude. Alors trouve-toi un mec, et par pitié, fais-toi sauter une bonne fois pour toute ! » Puis elle se retourna vers les deux passagers arrières et avec un sourire éclatant demanda : « Un volontaire ? »

La voiture s'était arrêtée net. Toshiro s'agita un peu sur son siège et Sosuke resta la bouche ouverte, incapable de commenter ou de répondre.

Mizuki se retenait plutôt mal de rire et continua : « Visiblement, j'ai touché un point sensible… Prends-en de la graine, soldat, elle n'attend que ça ! » Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de confronter Kaname qui semblait prête à lui arracher la tête. A la place, elle recommença à hurler, mais en Chinois, si bien que Sosuke ne pouvait suivre leur conversation.

_« Mais t'as pas bientôt fini avec tes réflexions merdiques !! C'est pas parce que tu peux pas te passer de ton mec plus de deux heures que c'est le cas de tout le monde ! Je suis très contente comme ça, alors arrête avec tes conseils débiles et épargne-moi tes insinuations douteuses ! »_  
Mizuki répondit sur le même ton calme qu'auparavant, mais alterna entre Chinois et Japonais, pour permettre à Sosuke de suivre plus facilement. Kaname fulminait mais devait se concentrer sur sa conduite, et ne fit pas attention au changement de langue.

_« Je dis ça pour toi, tu sais. Que tu ne veuilles pas coucher avec le premier venu, je comprends, mais tu peux nier que tu le connais, ni qu'il te plait… _Je sais que tu ne veux pas d'une simple histoire de cul, c'est pour ça qu'il me paraît parfait. Au moins, entre vous, il y a des sentiments. »  
Comme prévu, Kaname se fit avoir et répondit elle-aussi en Japonais sur un ton plus posé.

« C'est pas une raison pour faire ce genre de remarque. Tu me fais passer pour quoi, moi ? Je suis pas une de ces filles qui… » Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase et soupira réalisant qu'elle ne faisait que rentrer dans le jeu de sa complice en s'énervant. A la place, elle prit une profonde inspiration et annonça simplement qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Sans ajouter un mot, elle sortit rapidement de voiture après avoir coupé le moteur.

Mizuki aida Sosuke à mettre Toshiro débout et lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille : « Tu pourras pas dire que j'ai pas essayé ! » Elle avait encore son sourire moqueur, mais il était emplint de gentillesse, ce qui amusa Sosuke. Il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre ce type de conversation pour des retrouvailles, surtout en n'ayant pas vu Kaname en quatre ans. Il aurait préféré quelques informations sur ce qu'elle faisait là et comment elle avait pu se retrouver à jouer les espionnes, mais il se contenta de la voir près de lui, en vie et en bonne santé. Elle avait grandi, tout comme lui, et il était clair qu'elle n'était plus la jeune lycéenne légère et insouciante qu'il avait connue, mais elle avait toujours le même sale caractère qui la rendait si particulière.

Sans discuter, il suivit les deux jeunes femmes dans le dédale des ruelles et se retrouva devant une antique battisse typiquement chinoise reconvertie en auberge de luxe. Kaname détacha Toshiro devant l'entrée et frappa trois fois suivant un rythme particulier. Sans attendre de réponse, elle poussa la porte et fit signe aux autres de passer. Sosuke hésita, mais elle le rassura en affirmant que l'endroit était sûr.

Ils avancèrent un peu dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers le patio où ils étaient attendus. Assis dans un fauteuil en osier, un éternel livre à la main, Atsunobu Hayashimizu lisait tranquillement.

Les voyant arriver, il se leva et salua en premier Kaname d'un petit signe de tête avant d'admirer Mizuki et de la complimenter sur l'exactitude de son déguisement. Enfin, il tendit la main à Sosuke et lui sourit. Il n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que ça de le trouver ici, ce qui n'était pas le cas du sergent.  
Avant même qu'il puisse poser la moindre question, Toshiro fut emmené à l'intérieur par un des hommes de main de l'ancien président du conseil des élèves.

« Comme vous le voyez, Atsunobu-san, nous avons rempli notre part. Maintenant, c'est à vous. » Kaname était plus détendue et souriante, mais elle avait retrouvé son air froid et calculateur. Elle était à nouveau en mission et ne pouvait se laisser distraire par ses émotions.

Calmement son hôte la remercia et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Kaname-san, je n'ai jamais douté de vos compétences. Mais avant de rentrer dans les détails, je crois que monsieur Sagara a droit quelques explications, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Kaname détourna la tête et émit un son peu engageant. Mizuki prit alors la parole et raconta simplement que sa collègue n'était pas ravie de la tournure qu'avait pris la situation ni d'avoir du plonger tout habillée dans une piscine pour calmer un des hommes de main des Mung. Atsunobu n'était pas idiot, il connaissait Kaname depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour savoir ce qui la gênait et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'humidité de ses vêtements. Mais comme toujours, il passa outre et se concentra sur son nouvel invité, prenant et donnant des nouvelles de leurs relations communes, tout en faisant servir une tasse de thé à chacun.

Sosuke fut surpris d'apprendre que l'ancien président était maintenant le chef d'une famille de Yakusa, mais il comprit mieux l'histoire en apprenant qu'il était en réalité fiancée à Ren Mikihara et qu'il ne faisait que reprendre les affaires de sa famille. Kaname ne put retenir une remarque sarcastique quant à leurs fiançailles, et devant la mine interloquée du soldat, elle expliqua que Ren s'était retrouvé 'accidentellement' enceinte, ce qui avait contraint sa famille à anticiper un mariage avec un homme qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment choisi. Et maintenant, Atsunobu devait faire ses preuves en tant que chef de clan.

L'affaire Toshiro avait été un bon moyen pour lui de montrer qu'il savait gérer ses hommes et connaissaient les cotumes du clan Mikihara. Toshiro était un cousin de Ren qui avait toujours posé problème et qui s'était un peu trop lié aux Mung, dans des activités peu glorieuses qui salissaient le nom des Mikihara. Ren avait fait appelle à Kaname pour essayer de le raisonner, mais leur première approche n'avait pas été concluante. Du coup, elle et Mizuki avaient employé la manière forte et contraignirent Toshiro à se souvenir de ses anciens alliés, en le mettant en difficultés sur plusieurs points pour que ses associés Chinois cherchent à s'en débarrasser. Ainsi, Atsunobu avait pu éviter un conflit ouvert avec la famille Mung, même si l'échange ne s'était pas déroulé aussi bien que prévu, les envoyés de Mung ayant été un peu trop gourmands.

L'affaire serait vite classée avec un peu de diplomatie. Il s'occuperait de calmer les esprits et de présenter de nouveaux associés plus coopératifs. Il avait un sourire amusé en disant cela, tant la situation se rapprochait de ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu ensemble quelques années plus tôt.

Kaname et Sosuke seraient ses représentants lors de la prochaine réunion des Mung et ainsi, il payait sa dette envers l'espionne. Sa seule exigence était de ne rien laisser paraître de leurs activités réelles. Une fois encore Sosuke comprit qu'il en savait certainement plus qu'il ne le disait, mais il ne ferait rien pour les démasquer.

Même quand ils étaient encore au lycée, il était clair qu'Atsunobu était un des rares à avoir remarqué la différence de Kaname vis à vis des autres élèves et le comportement particulier de Sosuke à son égard. Mais il savait aussi où était son intérêt, et n'étant pas curieux de nature, il avait plus cherché à les protéger qu'à les dénoncer. Cette fois encore, il leur offrait une couverture, sans poser de question sur ce qu'ils comptaient réellement faire au sein de cette mystérieuse famille.

D'ailleurs, seul Sosuke semblait vraiment s'en préoccuper. Les deux jeunes femmes buvaient leur thé tranquillement en discutant de choses et d'autres avec leur hôte, le laissant seul dans ses réflexions. Il observait Kaname à la dérobée, et ne put retenir un sourire en la voyant se chipoter avec Atsunobu, comme quand ils travaillaient ensemble au conseil des élèves. Une étrange nostalgie l'envahit à nouveau, mais cette fois, il se sentait heureux. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait en commençant cette mission, mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Même si les retrouvailles avaient été plus mouvementées que ce qu'il espérait, elle était là maintenant, et il ne la laisserait certainement plus partir.

¤¤¤¤

_Et voilà !! Bon j'ai un peu de retard cette semaine, je suis désolée, mais j'ai plein de boulot, et je suis au beau milieu de mon déménagement donc c'est un peu galère de trouver du temps pour avancer. Ce chapitre est un peu plus rythmé que les autres, du coup je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il vaut. Je me sens pas très à l'aise avec les scènes d'action… Pourtant, j'ai intérêt à m'y mettre pour la suite !!  
Et sinon, comme je n'ai pas eu tellement de réponses pour les Lemons, je vais considérer que vous êtes consentants. En plus, j'ai bien remarqué qu'à chaque fois que j'en faisais, elles étaient beaucoup lues, même si peu me donne leur avis. Donc prévoyez qu'il y en aura sûrement ici, mais je préviendrais pour ne choquer personne._


	5. Le cri silencieux de la mésange

**Chapitre 5 Le cri silencieux de la mésange**

Melissa trépignait. Kurz derrière elle restait silencieux, mais n'en pensait pas moins. L'ascenseur semblait particulièrement lent ce soir et ils regardaient tous les deux défilés les étages, ne profitant pas une seconde du paysage qui s'étendait sous les yeux. La baie vitrée de l'appareil offrait une vue somptueuse sur toute la ville, mais ils étaient trop dans leur monde pour s'en soucier.

Arrivés à l'étage des labos, ils se précipitèrent vers Tessa, sans un regard pour les autres. La capitaine leur sourit et les suivit dans une pièce attenante pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Elle avait déjà eu un bref rapport de la situation et savait que Sosuke allait bien, ce qui la rassurait, mais elle voulait des détails, surtout concernant Birdy. Pourtant, devant la mine défaites de ses compagnons, elle recommença à paniquer. Kurz la calma en lui rappelant que Sosuke n'était pas blessé et qu'il continuait la mission comme prévu. Le seul accros venait du fait qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun moyen de communiquer avec lui puisqu'il avait débranché son émetteur. La dessus Mao explosa.

« Comment il a pu nous faire un coup pareil !! Il savait parfaitement qu'on était là en renfort au cas où, et il nous jette, sans prévenir ni donner la moindre explication !! En plus cette fille savait qu'on était là, et elle savait même nos noms... C'est pas clair cette affaire, si ça se trouve on a une taupe parmi nous et ce pauvre Sosuke va se faire avoir ! Tout ça parce qu'une espionne l'a embobiné !! »

Tessa la regarda sans comprendre et commença inconsciemment à tortiller sa tresse.

« De quoi tu parle, Melissa ? Comment tu sais qu'elle vous connaissait ? »

Mao lui raconta l'incident avant la première déconnexion, quand Birdy l'avait appelé par son nom, puis elle expliqua que Sosuke paraissait particulièrement heureux quand il leur apprit que la mission continuait mais qu'il devait rester en silence radio pour protéger leur couverture. Kurz aussi confirma que le sergent major était curieusement de bonne humeur. Lui qui détestait ce type de mission semblait tout à coup y avoir trouvé un bon coté. Et il continua en argumentant sur le fait qu'une petite aventure ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Il était plus que temps qu'il oublie Kaname.

Tessa laissa cette remarque de coté et demanda s'ils avaient pu récupérer quelques informations, et là encore, elle eut droit à une grimace en guise de réponse.

« C'était une vraie boucherie... Du sang de partout, mais ils étaient encore vivants. On les a emmenés à l'infirmerie. Le gros avait une méchante coupure au cou, et il a perdu beaucoup de sang, c'est pas dit qu'il s'en sorte. L'autre n'avait qu'une blessure légère au bras, mais il s'est assommé au fond de la piscine. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera à son réveil... » Kurz lui épargna les détails, mais elle comprit que l'affrontement avait été violent. Pourtant aussi bien Kurz que Melissa lui affirmèrent que Sosuke n'y était pour rien, ce n'était pas ses méthodes. En plus, vu la quantité de sang présente, l'assaillant avait du être blessé aussi, et leur camarade n'avait fait mention d'aucun dégât de son coté. Avant même que le capitaine ne pose la question Mao lui tendit un petit flacon contenant un liquide visqueux et rouge.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse en tirer grand chose, mais je me suis dit que ça valait la peine d'essayer. » Elle retrouvait un peu son sourire confiant, laissant sa colère derrière elle. Elle pourrait toujours engueuler Sosuke à son retour.

Tessa, toujours accompagnée de ses deux fidèles acolytes se rendit directement au service médical pour faire analyser l'échantillon de sang prélever par son lieutenant. Il était peu probable d'y trouver des informations intéressantes, mais ils pouvaient toujours tenter. Dès qu'ils sortirent du labo, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Dim, en grande conversation avec Alex, l'agent des renseignements. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes, et ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus clairs que la première fois. De même, il paraissait plus jeune, si bien qu'elle mit du temps à le reconnaître. Lors de leur rencontre à San Francisco, Tessa lui aurait donné une bonne trentaine d'années, avec son allure un peu austère et rigide, alors que maintenant, il en paraissait dix de moins, avec sa veste en cuir et son casque de moto sous le coude. Elle crut reconnaître quelques mots de Russe, mais ne comprit pas de quoi ils parlaient. D'oiseaux peut-être… Une histoire de pigeon et d'épervier ou quelque chose dans le genre…

Ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils la virent et la saluèrent, de même que les autres, avant de s'isoler un peu plus loin. Leur discussion paraissait animée, mais pour le moment, chacun avait autre chose à penser. Pourtant Tessa remarqua que Dim lui confiait un paquet et ce qui ressemblait fort à un des appareil sur lequel elle l'avait vu travailler un peu plus tôt, mais elle préféra ne pas se poser de question. Après tout, ils étaient tous dans la même équipe et Alex avait peut-être lui-aussi une mission en court. Elle demanderait à Hunter en revenant. Pour le moment, elle voulait en savoir plus sur Birdy et cette curieuse infiltration.

--oOo--

Le rendez-vous avec la famille Mung était fixé pour le lendemain, en fin de matinée, ce qui leur laissait près de douze heures pour se préparer. Mizuki guida Sosuke vers un des bungalows de l'auberge, un peu à l'écart, pendant que Kaname finissait de régler les détails avec Hayashimizu.

Le sergent posa plusieurs questions sur la mission en elle-même, mais il n'obtint que des réponses évasives. Il soupira, et une fois installé dans la chambre, il interpella Mizuki.

« Au fait, comment je dois vous appeler ? Parce que Tokiwa n'est pas votre vrai nom, et je trouve un peu embarrassant de l'utiliser… »

Mizuki lui sourit et s'assit à coté de lui sur le lit.

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu idiot. Mais déjà, arrête de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas si vieille… » Elle eut un petit rire amusé devant la tête de Sosuke qui se contenta de rétorquer : « Ca, je n'en sais rien… »

Elle avait encore ce sourire espiègle, disant clairement qu'elle en savait plus que lui, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver toute cette situation agaçante. Mizuki dut le sentir puisqu'elle s'excusa en baissant les yeux.

Sosuke resta interloqué mais la laissa parler.

« Ca ne devait pas se passer de cette façon. Je pensais pouvoir t'expliquer certaines choses avant que tu ne la revoies, mais rien n'a marché comme prévu. Elle n'est pas prête pour le moment, et elle va nous faire vivre un enfer, crois-moi ! » Son sourire était plus triste maintenant, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus son interlocuteur.

« De quoi tu parles ? Pas prête pour quoi ? »

Mizuki prit une profonde inspiration et commença.  
« Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, et elle essaie de remettre sa vie sur pied. Ce qui n'est pas des plus faciles, vu les circonstances. Mais comme tu la cherchais, je voulais que tu saches qu'elle était en vie et qu'elle allait bien. Enfin… » elle détourna la tête et se mordit doucement la lèvre.

Sosuke sentait son cœur s'accélérer de plus en plus. Qu'essayait-elle de lui dire ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Chidori pendant ces quatre années ?

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter. On ne travaille ensemble que depuis quelques mois… Bon, un peu plus en fait, mais je sais qu'elle me cache des choses, qu'elle n'a pas vraiment confiance en moi, ni en personne. Mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'elle tient à toi, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre au monde. Et pour ça, je devais vous réunir. Toi seul peux l'aider à se retrouver et à… » Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et s'arrêta net. Puis elle se leva, s'installa dans un fauteuil et reprit comme si de rien n'était.

« Pour mon nom, tu fais comme tu veux. Tu peux m'appeler Mizuki, vu que c'est celui que j'utilise en ce moment, mais si tu préfères autre chose, tu me dis. Comme on est en mission, on utilise des codes, donc ça n'a pas de grande importance. On choisit souvent des noms d'oiseaux, comme tu t'en doutes et… »

« Dove… »

Sosuke fut stupéfait de voir Kaname arriver dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas quitté la porte des yeux et ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher. Par où était-elle passée ? Et de quoi parlait-elle ? Il n'y avait pas colombe…

Sans préambule, Kaname fit un résumé de sa conversation avec Hayashimizu et demanda à sa partenaire de leur trouver une tenue adaptée. Ils allaient être présentés au clan le lendemain et devraient participer à une de leur réunion sur le bateau du fils cadet des Mung. Ils utilisaient souvent leur yacht pour sortir des eaux territoriales et pouvoir opérer leurs petits trafics à l'abri des regards. En plus, en cas de problème avec l'un des intervenants, il était plus facile de s'en débarrasser en mer.

Sosuke la regarda, surpris par son ton professionnel et efficace. Elle parlait de leur mission d'infiltration comme de n'importe quel devoir qu'ils auraient eu au lycée.

« Et on y va tous les trois ? » demanda-t-il, incertain.

Kaname soupira avant de répondre.

« Mais elle t'a rien expliqué ? Elle reste ici, c'est pour ça que tu m'accompagnes. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller mes arrières. » Puis se tournant vers sa partenaire elle ajouta : « J'ai fait la demande de matériel, Sacha s'en occupe avec Dimitri, et ils nous font parvenir ça par voie express. »

Sosuke restait perplexe. Plus il regardait Kaname, plus il se sentait coupable. Elle n'aurait jamais du se retrouver ici, à risquer sa vie pour obtenir des informations sur le personnel d'Amalgame. Peut-être pouvait-il la dissuader de participer à cette mission et y aller seule avec l'espionne.

« Chidori, tu es sûre que.. »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas utiliser mon nom ! » Son ton était sec et cassant et il eut un léger mouvement de recul. Mizuki lui prit la main pour la calmer et elle s'excusa. Kaname s'approcha du lit et, tout en gardant ses distances finit par s'asseoir.

« Ecoute Sosuke, je sais que tu me prends pour une débutante, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il y a des règles à respecter, et la plus importante de toute, c'est l'anonymat. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne m'appelles pas Chidori pendant qu'on bosse. Tu trouves ce que tu veux, mais pas ça. S'ils apprennent qui je suis réellement, on est dans la merde tous les trois. »

Elle interrogea Mizuki du regard et celle-ci répondit : « Tu fais comme tu veux, moi je n'ai pas d'état d'âme, mon vrai nom ne lui dira pas grand chose… »

Sosuke se rappela alors de ce qu'avait dit leur prisonnier la veille, confirmé par Wraith quelques heures plus tôt.  
« Torii, c'est ça ? »

Mizuki et Kaname échangèrent un coup d'œil affolé avant que la plus jeune ne demande : « Qui t'as parlé de ça ? Comment tu connais ce nom ? » Elle semblait réellement paniquée et il expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec leur prisonnier, ce qu'il avait raconté et ce que l'espionne de Mithril avait ajouté.

Kaname grogna avant de se retourner vers Mizuki et commença d'un ton rageur : « Et comment il était au courant lui ? Il me semblait que tu devais effacer les traces ? Si les Mung sont au courant, ils vont me tomber dessus demain ! »

Mizuki essayait de rester calme, mais il était clair qu'elle était elle-aussi sous le choc. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et Kaname continuait de pester contre ce gros porc de scientifique qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue. D'un coup, Sosuke remit les éléments ensemble et il réalisa ce qui s'était passé. Il se tourna vers son ancienne protégée et dit simplement : « C'était toi. »

Kaname le regarda, surprise, tandis que Mizuki se prenait la tête, comprenant ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

« Comment ça, c'était moi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Sosuke plongea ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour la mettre au défi d'ignorer ses questions.

« Le type d'hier, c'est toi qui l'as arrêté. C'est toi qui l'as appâté, emmené dans cette chambre, qui lui a fait croire que tu allais le tuer pour le faire parler et qui ensuite nous as appelés pour qu'on se charge du nettoyage. » Son ton était froid et il paraissait partagé entre le dégoût et la colère. Le scientifique avait parlé d'elle comme d'une traînée et il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble mais vu la nature de ses commentaires, il était clair qu'il avait du en profiter.

Comme Kaname restait silencieuse, il continua, il devait en avoir le cœur net : « Tu t'es fait passer pour une lycéenne qui se prostitue pour l'avoir à ta merci. Tu l'as attaché, blessé et même torturé délibérément. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour ne pas nous voir, pour gagner quelques heures sur ton précieux planning ? Pour… »

« Assez ! » Elle ne supportait ni son ton accusateur, ni ses sous-entendus désobligeants et encore moins son regard. Elle lui faisait face, bouillant de colère, mais tentait de sauver les apparences.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'était moi ? Ca aurait très bien pu être une autre. » Elle tourna la tête en direction de Mizuki mais Sosuke secoua la tête.

« Je ne crois pas, non. Il a été très clair sur certains détails. Et même si ton amie est très douée pour les déguisements, je doute qu'une fois déshabillée, elle puisse te concurrencer… »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis détournèrent tous les deux la tête en rougissant. Kaname maugréa dans son coin et pesta en disant qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi il voulait parler. Mais Mizuki sauta sur l'occasion et s'approcha de sa camarade par derrière et lui posa les mains directement sur la poitrine.

« De ça, ma grande. Il parle de tes seins. » Puis la lâchant et se plantant entre les deux jeunes gens elle continua : « Tu ne peux pas nier que la nature t'as mieux fourni que moi, et malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, je n'arriverai pas à ce niveau. Même dans mon état… »

Kaname haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce et prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Mizuki la regarda sortir sans un mot.  
Puis elle se tourna vers Sosuke et ajouta : « Pas la peine de t'inquiéter ni de faire cette tête. Elle ne couche jamais avec… C'est pour ça qu'elle est si aimable… » Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Sosuke rougir comme un adolescent, avant de reporter son attention sur Kaname qui s'était posé sur le balcon.

Elle était assise sur la rambarde, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, attendant un signe ou une réponse quelconque. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. C'était bien la même personne qu'il avait connue cinq ans plus tôt, et pourtant, elle avait radicalement changé. Elle était distante, froide, toujours sur la défensive. Mais une part de lui voulait croire que l'ancienne lycéenne existait toujours sous cette carapace. Il l'avait entrevue plusieurs fois ce soir. Quand elle se disputait avec Mizuki, ou plus tard quand elle parlait de Mikihara et ses fiançailles. Et même maintenant, les yeux dans le vague, elle ressemblait à celle qu'il aimait. Forte, déterminée, courageuse. Et belle. Son uniforme avait séché, tout comme ses cheveux et elle offrait un spectacle magnifique dans la lumière de la nuit.

Mizuki le sortit de sa rêverie en lui demandant sa taille et le type de matériel qu'il préférait utiliser. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire pour être prêts le lendemain et perdu dans les détails techniques, il ne vit pas la menace fondre sur sa proie.

Kaname tendit le bras pour se protéger le visage et la bête s'y agrippa, plantant ses serres profondément dans la chair de son avant bras. Mais elle ne cria pas, ni ne fit de commentaire. Elle dénoua le ruban enroulé à sa patte et récupéra le précieux chargement à son cou. Et toujours sans un mot, elle caressa les plumes soyeuses du faucon, puis le renvoya vers son maître en souriant avant de rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur.

Le sang dégoulinait sur son bras, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle lisait déjà la note accompagnant son nouvel émetteur puis la tendit à sa partenaire qui hurla.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? T'as vu dans quel état tu es ? »

Kaname sourit légèrement, comme une gamine prise en faute, avant de secouer les épaules en disant que ce n'était pas grave.  
L'espionne se tourna alors vers Sosuke et lui demanda d'aller chercher des serviettes pour éponger le sang pendant qu'elle forçait sa camarade à se soigner.

Elle l'assit sur le lit et l'obligea à retirer sa chemise, mais Kaname continuait de se débattre. Sosuke apporta les serviettes et sortit sa trousse de secours pour lui faire un bandage, mais elle refusait toujours de se laisser faire.

« Arrête de jouer les durs, tu veux. Demain on a une mission importante, alors tu dois être en forme, et avec ça, c'est pas gagné !! Mais quel con d'avoir envoyé cette bestiole !! » Mizuki pestait contre Sacha tout en déshabillant son associée. Comme celle-ci rechignait, l'espionne prit les devants set lui demanda de but en blanc : « C'est parce qu'il est là, t'as peur qu'il en voie trop ? »

Kaname rougit et tourna la tête. Le problème n'était pas d'être en sous-vêtement devant Sosuke, mais bien de révéler l'état de son corps. Elle n'était pas supposée se montrer à qui que ce soit, et n'avait donc pas pris la peine de couvrir ses cicatrices. Mizuki le savait très bien, mais refusait que laisser sa fierté mettre un frein à la situation. Sa blessure était sérieuse et il fallait s'en occuper.  
Sosuke, lui aussi mal à l'aise proposa de les laisser seules, mais Mizuki hurla de plus belle.

« Et puis quoi encore ! Tu vas pas te défiler maintenant ! C'est pas la première fois que tu la vois, et c'est certainement pas la dernière, alors prends sur toi ! Elle est blessée, et il faut la soigner. Crois-moi on sera pas trop de deux ! »

Elle avait retrouvé tout son sérieux mais ne les épargna pas de ses plaisanteries sur le fait qu'ils devaient être capables de contrôler leurs hormones, surtout dans une situation de ce genre. Finalement, c'était un bon test, pour voir s'ils pouvaient réellement travailler tous les deux, sans se sauter dessus.

Kaname émit un son proche du grognement qui partait du fond de sa gorge, mais devait bien avouer quelque part qu'elle se sentait troublée par la présence de Sosuke. Il était juste à coté d'elle, la tenant fermement contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger pendant que sa complice lui désinfectait le bras. Il avait enroulé un bras autour de ses épaules pour la plaquer contre son torse et il la tenait bien en place, pendant que son autre bras restait collé au sien, sa main agrippée à son coude. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps et son souffle saccadé sur sa nuque mais essayait de rester calme. Ce simple contact suffisait à lui faire oublier la douleur et elle commençait même à se détendre, oubliant un instant ses angoisses et les vraies raisons de la présence de Sosuke à ses côtés. Quelques minutes de plus dans cette position et elle ne répondait plus de rien.

Lui ne valait pas mieux. Il la serrait contre lui bien plus que nécessaire et se noyait copieusement dans son parfum. Il avait le nez plongé au creux de son cou, et il respirait son odeur envoûtante, cette même odeur qu'il avait sentie à San Francisco et qui l'avait tant perturbé. Il se forçait à regarder le travail de Mizuki mais il ne pouvait rester indifférent au fait qu'elle était à moitié nue contre lui. Elle avait enlevé sa chemise pour ne garder que son soutien-gorge et le bandage qu'elle avait par-dessus pour diminuer sa poitrine, mais qui ne faisait que la faire ressortir maintenant qu'elle était dévêtue. Son pantalon le serrait de plus en plus, et il avait du mal à rester concentré sur ce que disait Mizuki à propos de leur équipement.  
Il fut ramené à la réalité quand Kaname recommença à parler, demandant des explosifs discrets, ainsi que des clés et autres puces de stockages pour les données qu'elle comptait bien récupérer.

Elle s'était légèrement redressée et reprenait doucement le contrôle de la situation. Elle avait une mission à accomplir et elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par ses sentiments. Sosuke remarqua son changement d'attitude, mais il nota surtout le niveau particulièrement élevé de la technologie qu'elle demandait et il le lui signala. Elle sourit et lui rappela gentiment qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser ce type d'appareil.

Il resta interdit puis continua : « Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais. Comment pouvez-vous avoir accès à des armes de guerre comme du C4 ou du matériel informatique de dernière génération ? Même moi je n'arrive pas toujours à trouver ce que je veux… »

Kaname échangea un sourire avec sa partenaire et répondit simplement : « J'ai des relations… Et tu ne travailles qu'avec les gentils, c'est pour ça. Ils ont toujours un temps de retard… »

Mizuki sourit elle-aussi et ajouta simplement : « En plus, j'ai la chance de vivre avec un petit génie ! »

Kaname rit de plus belle et partit dans une grande diatribe sur le génie en question qui ne valait pas grand chose selon elle et Sosuke se demanda si sa partenaire était consciente qu'elle était une Whispered, et pas simplement une fille douée en informatique. De même, si celui dont elle parlait était si intelligent, n'en était-il pas un lui-aussi ?

Suite au discours de Kaname, Mizuki décida de rentrer. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail de son coté et comptait bien profiter un peu de son homme. Elle allait sortir quand Sosuke la rappela :

« Torii, attends ! » Elle se figea sur place et répondit dans un murmure : « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Sosuke resta perplexe et pencha un peu la tête. Elle se retourna et dit simplement : « Puisque nous sommes en mission, appelle-moi Dove. Kana, c'est Tit, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris… »

Kaname rougit et précisa : « Tit, ou Titmouse, la mésange… Rien d'autre… »

Sosuke acquiesça et demanda tout de même, légèrement angoissé : « Tu vas pas nous laisser seuls ? »

Dove sourit puis haussa les épaules avant de repartir vers la porte.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un chaperon, il me semble et j'ai fait ma part pour aujourd'hui. Alors soyez sages et ne faites rien que je ne ferai pas. » Et sans en dire plus elle les laissa tous les deux, seuls.

Sosuke était mortifié, il se retrouvait coincé dans une chambre, avec pour compagnie uniquement un lit et Kaname Chidori, la femme qu'il recherchait depuis plus de quatre ans, mais qui semblait le fuir depuis des mois… Il commença à transpirer, ne sachant que faire.

Kaname le regarda avec surprise et comprenant sa gêne dit simplement : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te sauter dessus. Contrairement à ce qu'elle raconte, je ne suis pas en manque… » Elle se tenait le bras, et il voyait bien à son attitude qu'elle devait avoir mal, même si elle ne se plaignait pas. Il s'approcha doucement et demanda : « Ca va ta blessure ? » Il était réellement inquiète pour elle et concerné, mais curieusement plutôt que de l'apaiser, cette gentillesse l'agressa.

« J'ai connu pire, tu sais… » Son regard se perdait à nouveau dans le vague et il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Bien sûr, elle avait dut vivre des moments plus pénibles, mais ça ne diminuait en rien la douleur présente. Il s'assit en face et demanda de but en blanc :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il ne chercha pas à prendre de gant, il voulait des réponses. Tout en elle avait changé, son regard, mais aussi son attitude, toujours à l'affût et vigilante des moindres sons ou mouvements autour d'elle. Elle surveillait ses paroles, mêlant les codes et les langues pour ne pas se faire comprendre trop facilement, elle se tenait sur ses gardes en permanence. Et il y avait ces marques partout sur son corps. Il n'avait pas pu voir grand chose, mais chaque articulation était touchée. Et ses bras étaient en piteux états, même sans l'intervention de leur messager à plumes. Elle avait du souffrir énormément et peut-être même être torturée.

« Rien, il ne s'est rien passé. » Sa voix était blanche et calme, mais elle était incapable de le regarder en face.

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour à lui de se sentir agresser. Qu'elle ne veuille pas faire étalage de ses souffrances était une chose, mais lui cacher la vérité à ce point ! Il s'emporta et exigea des explications.

« Ne me mens pas, Kaname ! Je vois bien que tu as changé, et j'ai vu les marques ! Les articulations des épaules, des coudes et des poignets, tu crois que je ne sais pas comment ça marche ? Les tortures, les interrogatoires… Je l'ai vécu et je l'ai fait vivre, alors pas la peine de dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! » Il criait. Jamais ou presque Sosuke n'élevait la voix, et pourtant il lui criait dessus. Et il l'avait appelée Kaname. Il devait vraiment être perturbé. Pourtant, ça ne suffit pas à la faire fléchir, au contraire. Elle se drapa un peu plus dans sa tour d'ivoire et son regard se durcit davantage.

« Si tu sais ce que c'est alors pas la peine de demander… » Elle se retourna et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce mais il l'en empêcha. Il se leva et voulut lui prendre le bras, mais elle esquiva.

« Il t'a fait du mal ? C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? Je veux comprendre, raconte-moi… »

Il n'avait pas à mentionner son nom, ils savaient tous les deux à qui ils faisaient référence. Kaname secoua la tête et dit d'une voix posée : « Non, ce n'est pas lui. Il n'est pas du genre à s'en prendre physiquement aux autres… Et il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. J'ai servi comme rat de laboratoire, puis quand ils n'ont plus pu m'utiliser, ils m'ont jetée dans un coin… »

Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Comment pouvaient-ils l'avoir jetée ? Pourquoi ? Elle était une Whispered, son savoir était inépuisable normalement… Avant qu'il puisse formuler une autre question, elle était sur le pas de la porte.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois et ajouta simplement : « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis une grande fille… » Et elle disparut dans la nuit, lui laissant un curieux sentiment de déjà vu. Quatre ans et demi, à Tokyo, elle lui avait pratiquement dit la même chose.

_

* * *

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de fait. Décidément cette histoire prend une drôle de tournure et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir arriver où je veux... Mais bon, on verra bien. Avec tout ça, je crois que les choses sont un peu plus claires, et je vais pouvoir enfin passer au vrai problème, les manipulations d'Amalgame... Tout un programme. Et Leonard devrait bientôt arrivé ! Chouette, je sais que tout le monde l'adore !!_


	6. Vieux démons

**Chapitre 6 Vieux démons**

Douce chaleur sous ses doigts.  
Sa peau fine et délicate.  
Ses cheveux longs et soyeux.  
Son corps souple, enroulé autour du sien.  
Elle était enfin à lui.  
Il avait attendu, cherché, espéré, et même failli abandonner, mais cette fois, il l'avait retrouvée. Et ils étaient à nouveau réunis.

Elle s'était approché, lentement au début, hésitante après tout ce qui s'était passé, puis croisant son regard, elle comprit et s'était littéralement jeté sur lui.  
Elle avait noué ses bras autour de son cou et plongé la tête au creux de son épaule pour lui murmurer ses secrets.  
« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, n'osant pas parler.

C'était elle, vraiment elle. Vivante et forte comme dans ses souvenirs.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et lui souleva le menton. Ses yeux dans les siens, il descendit lentement, prêt à l'embrasser. Elle n'attendait que ça. Et soudain, son sourire s'affaissa, son visage était couvert de sang, ses bras et ses jambes tuméfiés et brisés en plusieurs endroits, ses vêtements déchirés.  
Elle hurlait.

Ses yeux étaient vide, plus d'émotion, plus de sentiment, juste une immense douleur qui lui déchirait la poitrine.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? Tu avais promis de me libérer !! »

Son ton accusateur.  
L'arme dressée, sortie de nulle part.  
Elle le visait, lui.

Ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Elle appuya sur la gâchette, mais il fut plus rapide. Il ne sut pas comment, mais il avait tiré le premier et maintenant, elle gisait là, dans son propre sang, ses cheveux éparpillés autour d'elle comme une auréole bleuté.

Elle essaya de parler, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il s'approcha, mais la distance semblait augmenter à chaque pas. Il courut pour la rejoindre, mais elle lui échappait encore une fois, disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

Noir.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour s'habituer au manque de lumière de la pièce. Puis, lentement, il tourna la tête, et vit l'heure sur le réveil digital à coté du lit.

2h47

Encore un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Lentement, les souvenirs revenaient.

Il se remémora les évènements de la soirée. Son apparition subite, en costume de serveur, puis la rencontre avec Hayashimizu, et enfin leur dispute. Elle ne pouvait pas être devenue comme lui. Ce n'était qu'une simple civile. Pourtant il l'avait vue tenir une arme, l'utiliser, se battre contre deux types habitués au combats. Et elle préparait la suite de la mission sans la moindre appréhension. Sans compter les cicatrices.

Et il y avait ce scientifique qu'il avait ramassé la veille. '_Une salope incroyable, avec une de ces paires de nibard ! Et des vrais, en plus …'_ Voilà ce qu'il avait dit d'elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce genre de réflexions. Au lycée, plusieurs garçons avaient tenu ce genre de propos déjà. Mais il les avait remis à leur place. Cette fois, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il parlait d'_elle.  
_  
Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Soudain, il eut une drôle de sensation. Son instinct de soldat reprit le dessus et il tendit le bras pour allumer sa lampe de chevet mais il n'atteignit jamais l'interrupteur.

Ses yeux étaient familiarisés à l'obscurité ambiante et il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la silhouette devant lui. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Il était sur le point le lui demander quand elle se rapprocha, escaladant le lit et se retrouva à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Elle posa simplement un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence avant de le repousser dans les oreillers.Il sentit ses cheveux, maintenant libres et détachés lui chatouiller le visage. Elle descendait de plus en plus vers lui, le tenant fermement entre ses doigts. Une mains sur chacun de ses bras et ses jambes appuyées sur les siennes pour prévenir toute évasion. Son cœur s'accélérait. Que faisait-elle ici, au beau milieu de la nuit ? Pourquoi le forçait-elle à rester allonger ?  
« Fais-moi confiance… »

Pour la première fois depuis leur retrouvailles, elle lui parlait normalement. Elle descendit encore vers lui et murmura contre son oreille :  
« Sosuke… »

Il retint son souffle. Jamais elle n'avait prononcé son nom de cette façon. Il paniqua et commença à transpirer dès que ses lèvres touchèrent sa peau.  
Bien sûr, il en avait rêvé. En quatre ans, il avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir à leur relation, à ce qu'il ressentait et voulait réellement. Et bien sûr, il avait imaginé se retrouver dans cette situation, et même pire. La compensation du héros comme lui disait Kurz en plaisantant. Il avait aussi eu le temps de se renseigner sur le sujet. Bien qu'il ne fut pas complètement innocent, son adolescence ne lui avait pas permis d'être très au fait des pratiques sexuelles, et il ne s'était jamais tellement intéressé à la question, ne voyant pas bien ce que cela pourrait lui apporter.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre.

Il avait alors commencé à éprouver un curieux désir pour cette jeune fille dont il avait la charge. Au départ, il avait surtout cherché un moyen de se débarrasser au plus vite de cette pulsion, mais il comprit que ce n'était pas si simple. Et une fois séparé d'elle, il réalisa qu'il n'arrivait absolument pas à la sortir de sa tête et que l'isolement ne faisait qu'aggraver ses fantasmes.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était sur son lit, collée à lui, et que la situation était réelle, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il redevenait l'adolescent timide qui, quatre ans et demi plus tôt, arrivait tout juste à lui prendre la main.

Elle, par contre, semblait parfaitement savoir ce qu'elle faisait. A peine avait-elle chuchoter son prénom qu'elle était passé à l'action, embrassant et mordillant son cou, le long de sa jugulaire, laissant l'emprunte de ses dents sur son passage. Elle était pratiquement allongée sur lui, et se frottait dangereusement à lui, planquant au mieux son bassin sur le sien. Elle libéra son bras gauche et utilisant sa main droite pour le caresser, elle remonta vers l'épaule, avant de s'aventurer sur son torse et de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Elle parcourrait de baisers sa peau nouvellement découverte et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée au bord de son pantalon.

L'esprit de Sosuke tournait à pleine vitesse. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Dans la soirée, elle avait semblée l'éviter, et elle l'avait même planté là quand il avait voulu lui parler. Pourquoi ce revirement ? Dove avait bien conseillé qu'elle… pratique, mais tout de même !

Il était tellement pris dans ses élucubrations qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'était redressée. Il fut surpris par le son de sa voix. Un murmure à peine audible et chargé d'émotions.

« Sosuke… »

Elle était assise sur lui, à attendre une réaction qui ne venait pas. Il devinait sa tête basse et perçut les tremblements dans ses paroles.

« Tu… tu ne veux pas ? »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, toujours incapable de bouger ou de parler. Puis soudain, il la sentit bouger.

« C'est à cause de Tessa… » Il la regardait incrédule. Déjà qu'elle se jette sur lui était une vraie surprise, mais qu'elle sous-entende qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle, et à cause de Tessa, là ça devenait risible. Pourtant, ce que Dove lui avait dit en début de soirée lui revint en mémoire. _Elle est jalouse. La petite blonde à son bras…  
_  
N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle commença à se relever mais elle n'eut pas le temps de quitter le lit qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de ses hanches, la rasseyant de force sur lui.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! » Et sans attendre son avis, il prit ses lèvres d'assaut avant de rouler sur le coté et de se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser, tellement de choses à lui raconter, tellement de sentiments à avouer. Mais les mots ne venaient pas. Son esprit s'embrouillait. Elle lui parlait, mais il ne comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était son corps contre le sien, ses formes parfaites, ses jambes interminables autour de lui. Encore une fois, il voulut allumer, la voir clairement, mais il n'atteignait jamais sa lampe de chevet.

« Tu te souviens de ma promesse ? Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra… »

Il essayait de parler, de lui répondre, mais aucun son ne sortait. Il était paralysé.

« Je t'aime Sosuke. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne l'oublie pas… » Elle l'embrassa encore, s'allongeant sur lui. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette position alors qu'il était sur elle quelques secondes plus tôt et qu'il n'avait pas bougé ? Il tendit le bras vers l'interrupteur, mais il ne se passa rien. D'un coup, la sensation de chaleur fut remplacée par le vide. Il se retourna et alluma.

Il était seul, sur le dos, en travers du lit. Encore un rêve ? Il regarda autour de lui, et rien de permettait de croire qu'elle ait pu être là. Les fenêtres étaient fermées, la porte aussi. En plus, elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de disparaître pendant qu'il appuyait sur l'interrupteur. Pourtant, sa chemise était bien ouverte, et la sensation était tellement réelle… Par acquis de conscience, il se leva et fit le tour de la chambre, à la recherche d'un signe quelconque de sa présence. Mais comme prévu, il ne trouva rien. Il s'assit au bord du lit, perplexe. Soudain, quelque chose retint son attention. Il n'y avait pas de réveil sur le chevet. Par contre, il avait sa montre. Il regarda l'heure et soupira.

2h49.

Il se débarrassa complètement de sa chemise et retourna dormir. La journée allait être longue, surtout s'il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête…

¤¤¤

Il sortait de la salle de bain quand Dove arriva, toujours déguisée en Mikihara. Un instant, il se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler au naturel, puis il chassa cette idée et se concentra immédiatement sur les informations qu'elle avait à lui donner. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment surprise de ne pas trouver sa complice dans la chambre et il préféra ne pas aborder le sujet, de peur de révéler ses aventures nocturnes.

Dove lui fournit un émetteur radio, ainsi qu'une mini caméra sous forme de stylo qu'il pouvait accrocher à sa veste. Elle avait d'ailleurs prévu ses vêtements, apportant en plus du matériel, tout un sac de linge pour qu'il puisse choisir ce qui lui convenait le mieux. Une fois Sosuke habillé, elle passa aux explications sur le fonctionnement des appareils. Puis, elle se retourna et scruta la pièce de tous les cotés.

« Kana n'est pas là ? »

Sosuke la regarda, un peu interloqué par cette soudaine découverte. Il baissa la tête quand elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, ne voulant pas se trahir.  
« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui, le regardant avec de plus en plus de méfiance. Et comme par enchantement, Kaname apparut derrière elle, seulement vêtue d'un des peignoirs blancs de l'auberge. Elle bailla et s'étira avant de les congratuler d'un sourire fatigué.  
« J'ai raté un truc ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton distrait.

Dove lui décocha un regard assassin.

« T'étais où ? Tu sais parfaitement qu'on a un emploi du temps chargé aujourd'hui !! » Son ton ne présageait rien de bon, mais Kaname ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle s'affala sur le lit, les bras au dessus de la tête et bailla à nouveau.

Sosuke la regardait, complètement fasciné. Son peignoir ne tenait fermé que par la ceinture autour de sa taille, et maintenant qu'elle était allongée, il avait une vue alléchante sur son décolleté. Sans compter le soupire de bien être qui s'échappa quand elle s'étira. Elle posa un pied sur le bord du lit, découvrant une jambe jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et il ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle. Dove dut remarquer la façon dont il la dévorait des yeux puisqu'elle ne put retenir un commentaire à l'attention de sa partenaire.

« T'as fini ton numéro de séduction ? C'est pas sur lui que tu dois pratiquer aujourd'hui. »

Kaname ouvrit des yeux ronds et se redressa brusquement. Elle tourna la tête en direction de Sosuke et rougit. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le provoquer. Mais elle savait aussi que toute explication était inutile, donc elle se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de demander : « Y a une baignoire ici ? »  
Dove soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Toi et ta manie des bains… Tu crois que c'est le moment ? »

Kaname lui tira la langue et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Contrairement à vous, j'ai grandi dans un environnement normal, et j'ai de habitudes normales. Alors je vais prendre un bain, et je ne vois en quoi ça pose problème. » Son ton était catégorique mais Dove ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Et pour le matériel ? On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! »

Kaname se dirigea vers la salle de bain et commença à remplir la baignoire avant de revenir dans la chambre. Elle gratifia sa partenaire d'un coup d'œil méprisant et répondit simplement : « Eh ben quoi le matériel ? Tu veux m'expliquer comment ça marche ? » Elle était clairement amusée par l'attitude de sa complice, ce qui surpris Sosuke. Dove était relativement inquiète pour le déroulement de la mission alors que Kaname prenait tout ça à la légère, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il essaya lui-aussi de la convaincre de s'impliquer un peu, mais elle balaya sa remarque d'un revers de la main.

Avant de s'enfermer à la salle de bain elle se retourna et leur rappela tranquillement : « Je crois que je sais comment fonctionne un émetteur. Surtout ce modèle, je l'ai inventé ! » Et elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle ressortait habillée d'un costume noir, assorti à celui choisi par Sosuke, prête à passer à l'action. Elle attrapa une boite de munitions dans le sac, qu'elle rangea dans la poche de sa veste, révélant un holster au bras droit.

Dove lui tendit également une paire de boucle de d'oreilles avec explosifs et un pendentif ovale qui faisait office de clé USB. La panoplie semblait complète et elle s'apprêtait à partir quand l'espionne la rappela à l'ordre et lui tendit un petit sac en tissus. Kaname leva un sourcil interrogateur auquel sa complice répondit simplement par un signe du menton. Sosuke s'approcha également pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et fut stupéfait par son contenu.

Dove avait encore ce sourire malicieux qui fit grogner Kaname.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Je ne vais pas sérieusement porter cette merde ?! »

« Le meilleur moyen d'empêcher un homme de penser, c'est de diminuer l'apport de sang dans le cerveau… »

Sosuke resta interloqué jusqu'à ce qu'elle retire complètement l'objet du sac. Le maillot de bain paraissait taillé pour une gamine de huit ans, et pourtant, il était clair qu'elle devrait s'en contenter. Il ne voyait pas le rapport avec la remarque de Dove, mais comprenait parfaitement l'indignation de Kaname.

« Et comment tu veux que je sois armée sous un truc pareil ! »

Cette fois Kaname touchait un point important. Sosuke lui même était curieux d'entendre la réponse de sa partenaire.

Celle-ci se tourna alors vers lui, toujours en souriant et répliqua : « Ben, c'est pour ça qu'il est là, non ? »

Sans leur laisser le temps de se plaindre, l'espionne les poussa vers la porte, en promettant de les surveiller de près.

A peine sortie, Kaname accrocha sa barette-caméra et vérifia la liaison avec son équipière. Leur réseau fonctionnait, mais elle n'était pas tranquille pour autant.

Ils rejoignirent Hayashimizu dans le jardin, comme la veille, et furent chaleureusement accueillis par les membres de son clan. La rencontre avec les représentants de la famille Mung se déroula comme prévu. L'ancien président du conseil des élèves introduisit Sosuke et Kaname sous leur vrai nom, avec pour seul changement qu'ils s'appelaient tous les deux Sagara. La jeune femme tiqua un peu, mais évita de briser leur couverture par un esclandre. Elle savait parfaitement que sa véritable identité pouvait être connue des services de renseignements des Mung grâce à leurs liaisons avec Amalgame, tandis que celle de Sosuke était par essence même secrète. En plus, Hayashimizu joua sur le fait qu'il connaissait le soldat depuis le lycée, justifiant ainsi qu'il n'est jamais été mentionné comme faisant partie du clan. Il travaillait pour lui en indépendant depuis des années, mais il avait toute sa confiance puisqu'il lui avait même servie de garde du corps à l'époque. L'histoire était facilement vérifiable et expliquait parfaitement la situation actuelle. Les Mung étaient tous conscients de la position délicate dans laquelle se trouvait leur interlocuteur, il était donc logique qu'il fasse appel à de nouveaux membres, qui lui soient directement fidèles pour mieux asseoir son autorité.

La question des identités réglée, ils purent se concentrer sur leurs transactions, et surtout, les répartitions de territoires. Le clan Mikihara régnait sur tout le district ouest de Tokyo, de Chofu à Sengawa, et n'était pas prêt à céder sa place facilement. Par contre, des alliances étaient possibles, dans la mesure où certaines règles étaient respectées.

La famille Mung voulait développer ses affaires sur le Japon et pour cela, avait besoin d'interlocuteurs de choix. Ils travaillaient dans des domaines très variés, allant du trafic d'arme à la simple contrebande de vidéo. Et bien sûr, Hayashimizu n'avait l'intention de s'impliquer dans l'import de marchandises compromettantes pour l'intégrité de sa famille. Avant d'accepter leurs marchandises, il envoyait deux de ses hommes vérifier leurs provenances et leurs qualités. Il ne prenait pas la risque de se déplacer lui-même prétextant qu'il devait rester au coté de madame. Tout le monde savait que Ren Mikihara était enceinte et ne prendrait pas la mer dans son état.

Les Mung parurent satisfaits avec ses explications et repartirent sans poser d'autres questions. Ils enverraient une voiture pour conduire Sosuke et Kaname à la marina.

Le fils aîné ne se priva pas pour reluquer la jeune femme et préciser qu'il avait hâte de la voir en maillot de bain. Mais Kaname se contenta de sourire, ne relevant pas l'affront. Ce n'était pas le moment de baisser sa garde et la provocation était trop évidente pour y répondre. Sosuke le comprit également et ravala lui-aussi sa colère.

Les trois Japonais raccompagnèrent leurs hôtes à l'entrée, puis Hayashimizu prit congé également, les laissant seuls à attendre leur véhicule.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux Chinois pour revenir, accompagnés d'une escorte en bikini, gloussant comme des pintades.  
Sosuke et Kaname étaient sur le point de quitter l'auberge pour les rejoindre quand elle remarqua, au milieu des dignitaires de la famille Mung, un jeune homme différent des autres. Son cœur s'accéléra, de même que sa respiration. Sosuke vit tout de suite son changement d'attitude, mais ne comprit pas où était le danger. Il lui demanda qu'elle était le problème, mais elle était incapable de parler.

Sa bouche était sèche, ses mains moites. Elle était livide et parfaitement tétanisée. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Pas déjà. Il ne pouvait l'avoir retrouvée…  
Une bonne tête de plus que les autres, des mèches blond cendré lui tombant sur les épaules, un costume noir. Et ses yeux bleus. Elle se cacha derrière le rideau, tirant Sosuke par la manche. Il cherchait ce qui l'effrayait tant, mais ne trouvait pas. Puis il l'entendit murmurer dans son micro sur un ton complètement paniqué.

« Dove !! Il est là !! » Elle avait du mal à respirer, incapable de décrocher les yeux de son adversaire. Sosuke ne comprenait pas, il regarda encore dans la même direction qu'elle, mais ne voyait rien de spécial.

Dove attrapa ses jumelles et commença à scruter l'entrée de l'hôtel. Dès qu'elle vit, elle confirma les soupçons de Kaname.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il va nous reconnaître !! » Sa voix virait dans les aigus, montrant combien elle était stressée.  
Mais sa partenaire la rassura immédiatement.

« T'inquiète, je me charge de lui. Par contre, il va falloir trouver quelqu'un pour couvrir vos arrières, je peux pas être partout… »

Sosuke proposa d'appeler les renforts de Mithril, et malgré le dégoût évident de Kaname, Dove finit par accepter. Il ne savait toujours pas quel était le problème, mais il devait trouver une solution.

Restant à l'abri du rideau, ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil, pensant se protéger des regards indiscrets. Sosuke téléphona à son lieutenant pour lui demander dans l'aide mais resta silencieux quand elle décrocha.

Devant lui, accoudé à la porte d'une berline noire, se tenait Leonard Testorassa. Il souriait, et comme s'il pouvait voir à travers les verres fumés. Il envoya un baiser dans leur direction avant d'attraper un jeune garçon dans ses bras et de lui montrer la fenêtre teintés derrière laquelle ils se cachaient. L'enfant lui ressemblait beaucoup, avec ses cheveux blonds soyeux, mais il avait les yeux légèrement bridés d'un asiatique, et marron chocolat.

-oOo-

Tessa était arrivée de bonne heure aux bureaux de la Ying Fa. Elle avait pris rendez-vous avec Hunter, et n'était pas très satisfaite des réponses qu'il lui avait données. Alex travaillait avec Wraith, et il n'avait aucune idée de sa mission. Par contre, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à sortir du matériel sans son accord et qu'il ne l'avait pas donné.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait berné Dim et ça l'inquiétait. Pouvait-elle avoir confiance en cet agent ? Et Dim était-il vraiment sincère ? Elle avait essayé de lui parler pour connaître les détails de ses recherches, et le type de matériel qu'il avait pu fournir à l'espion, mais elle n'avait obtenu que des réponses incomplètes. Même Milla semblait ne pas vraiment savoir sur quoi travaillait son collaborateur. Ils avaient quelques projets communs, mais la plupart du temps, ils étaient sur des appareils différents.

Quelque chose lui échappait, mais son instinct la ramenait toujours à la même conclusion. Birdy était dans le coup. Elle espérait pouvoir discuter en privé avec Wraith pour en apprendre un peu plus, mais la Coréenne était curieusement introuvable, de même que son précieux collaborateur.

Clouzot et Mao étaient retenus avec l'équipe de recherches pour un nouvel logiciel sur les AS, et elle avait renvoyé Kurz dans ses quartiers pour réfléchir tranquille. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait personne à qui parler et que ses angoisses augmentaient à chaque minute.

Soudain, Mao arriva en trombe dans son bureau pour l'informer que Sosuke avait besoin de soutien. Qu'il était coincé à cause d'un intervenant qui pourraient les reconnaître tous les deux, Leonard Testarossa.

Le capitaine parut perplexe, et Melissa ajouta simplement qu'elle avait l'identité de Birdy et que ça expliquait le comportement du sergent major la veille. Il était avec Kaname Chidori.

La nouvelle tomba comme une masse sur les épaules de Tessa. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à une révélation pareille. Déjà que son frère soit sur les lieux, mais en plus qu'ils aient retrouvé Kaname...

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle eut un appel de l'équipe médicale à propos de l'échantillon de sang. Ils avaient réussi à isoler en fonction des rhésus chaque intervenant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme dans l'équipe et même s'ils n'avaient pas trouver d'information à partir de son ADN, ils savaient au moins une chose. Elle était enceinte.

_

* * *

Bon avec tout ça, je crois que j'ai bien posé mon intrigue et qu'on voit enfin où je veux en venir. Il était temps !! Le but était de montrer chaque personnage confronter à son démon. Sosuke face à ses fantasmes sur Kaname, Kaname face à Leonard et leur passé, et Tessa perdue dans son organisation qui lui échappe.  
Je ne sais pas quand je mettrais la suite vu que je pars en vacances dimanche prochain. Mais j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour continuer début septembre._


	7. Bataille navale

_Bon j'avoue je vous ai fait beaucoup attendre, mais en compensation, ce chapitre est très long. Il y a un passage un peu limish sur la fin, alors ne soyez pas choqués. Je ne dis rien de bien méchant, et c'était un truc obligé pour la suite, mais je préfère prévenir pour les ames sensibles._

**Chapitre 7 Bataille Navale**

Le bateau des Mung était immense. C'était un yatch de près de trente mètres, avec un immense pont en bois à l'avant et une piscine sur l'arrière.

Kaname laissa filer un sifflement admiratif. Elle savait que leur clan était puissant mais de là à posséder un monstre de cette taille... Surtout qu'elle savait de source sûre que ce n'était pas le seul en leur possession, ni le plus volomineux.

Elle suivit Sosuke à bord d'un pas mal assuré et se fit immédiatement arponer par le fils ainé de Mung, Chu-Jung qui voulut lui montrer la piscine. Il insista beaucoup pour qu'elle se mette à l'aise et reste avec les autres. En tant que femme, on attendait d'elle qu'elle soit jolie et polie, mais pas qu'elle interfère dans le business.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, Sosuke prit sa défense et d'une main dans le bas du dos la guida vers l'intérieur du bateau. Il avait besoin de son avis, puisqu'elle était la spécialiste de l'informatique.

Les discussions allaient bon train, et ce fut sans trop de difficulté que Kaname réussit à pirater l'ordinateur de leur hote.

Le programme était stocké sur son téléphone et grace à la liaison blue tooth, tout ce qu'elle eut à faire fut de laisser son virus se télécharger sur leur portable discrètement.

Elle employait un Toyen classique qui lui donnerait accès à tout le contenu de leur ordinateur, et peut-être de leur réseau, dès qu'elle serait à nouveau à terre. Le seul problème était qu'il fallait attendre de revenir pour savoir si la mission était réussie.

Comme promis, sa complice l'avait rapidement débarrassée de Leonard, mais à cause de cela, elle n'était plus à son poste pour vérifier les informations disponibles dans cet ordinateur.

Même si elle avait accepté le soutien de Mithril, Kaname n'était pas prête à partager tout ce qu'elle découvrirait. Elle devait déjà faire une sélection et certainement détruire une bonne partie de leurs ressources avant de laisser Mao et son équipe mettre la main sur leur matériel.

Les négociations furent menées assez rapidement. Sosuke jouait son rôle à merveille, s'appliqant comme il fallait à défendre les intérêts d'Hayashimizu, comme s'il faisait réellement partie du clan. Et pendant qu'il discutait, Kaname se retrouvait à faire la potiche, sans pouvoir avancer dans sa mission de repérage.

Elle avait même été mise à l'écart lors des débats sur les différentes marchandises qu'ils pouvaient proposer aux Yakusas. Bien sûr, il lui avait fallu user de beaucoup de patience pour ne pas exploser. Elle s'était contentée de hocher la tête en souriant et avait pris sur elle de ne pas tous les massacrer sur place pour obtenir les informations qu'il lui fallait. Ou à défaut, au moins se passer les nerfs. Sa main droite l'avait démangée grandement quand ils avaient commencé leurs sous-entendus sur le rôle des femmes dans leur organisation, mais une fois encore Sosuke l'avait soutenue sans faiblir.

Dès que l'accord fut trouvé, Chu-Jung leur proposa de le fêter joyeusement autour de la piscine et il invita encore une fois Kaname à rejoindre les autres bimbos en bikini.

En souriant, la jeune femme demanda où elle pouvait se changer tranquille et le Chinois la guida avec un plaisir non dissimulé vers une miniscule salle de bain.

En un seul coup d'oeil, elle comprit à quoi elle s'exposait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait y aller. Sosuke attendait avec les autres sur le pont et personne ne comprendrait qu'elle ne revienne pas en tenue.

Kaname se débattit comme elle put avec ses vêtements. Elle savait qu'elle était observée, et essayait autant que possible de se couvrir tout en se changeant, ce qui dans l'espace réduit qui lui était octroyé n'était pas vraiment chose facile. Elle avait repéré deux caméras, mais ne pouvait les neutraliser discrètement. Elle tenta de se retourner pour leur tourner le dos au maximum mais c'était peine perdue. La salle de bain devait faire trois mètres carrés mais les miroirs étaient mis de telle façon qu'elle était toujours dans le champ des caméras.

La seule solution était de se mettre en face de la porte, ce qui impliquait que n'importe qui la verrait nue s'il décidait d'entrer au mauvais moment. Finalement, elle soupira et accrocha sa veste au dessus de la poignée, bloquant au moins le trou de la serrure. Elle était suffisamment contrariée par la tournure des évènements sans avoir en plus besoin de tomber sur un pervers qui l'observait en douce... Heureusement, la porte de la salle de bain resta fermée.

Comme elle l'avait pensé, son maillot de bain ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination, et Kaname se retrouva assez genée de se pavaner dans cette tenue.

Certes, pour la plupart de ses missions, elle devait jouer de ses charmes, et elle en avait pris l'habitude, mais cette fois, la situation était différente. Elle n'avait aucune envie de révéler cet aspect de son travail à son partenaire actuel. Elle n'espérait pas qu'il y ait encore quelque chose entre eux, encore qu'il n'y ait jamais vraiment eu quoi que ce soit, mais une partie d'elle-même rêvait tout de même que ses sentiments n'aient pas complètement disparus.

Elle détestait cette situation, mais elle détestait encore plus cette impression de faiblesse qu'elle ressentait dès qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Elle se sentait fondre à chaque fois. Plus de quatre ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et pourtant, elle avait été incapable de l'oublier. Il était même un des rares éléments qu'elle n'avait pas oublié et qui l'avait conduite à résister et à se battre. Finalement, si elle était là aujourd'hui, c'était certainement grâce à lui. Elle s'était accrochée pour lui et quand tout autour d'elle disparaissait, qu'elle perdait complètement pied sous les effets des drogues ou du conditionnement, il restait présent dans son esprit comme un far luisant dans la tempête.

Et pour cela, elle ne pouvait être indifférente.

En plus, ces années lui avaient été plutôt bénéfiques. Non seulement il était toujours aussi séduisant, mais il avait gagné encore en force, rendant son corps plus athlétique et solide, mais en plus, il était devenu plus ouvert. Il avait toujours ce charme mystérieux si particulier qui l'avait faite fondre dès le début, mais maintenant, il avait cette assurance si partculière de l'homme qui a vécu. Il était calme et posé, comme avant, avec juste ce petit plus d'humanité qui lui manquait. Il avait dû passer pas mal de temsp au contact de civils et avait probablement appris à se détendre.

Cette pensée lui déplut pour une raison inconnue. Elle était celle qui lui avait appris les habitudes des gens normaux et c'était certainement une autre qui en avait profité. Avait-il rencontré quelqu'un pendant toutes ces années ? Avait-il eu une liaison ? Plusieurs ? Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait laisser les femmes indifférentes. Mais en avait-il seulement conscience ?

Kaname secoua la tête et se concentra sur les ficelles de son maillot de bain. Il n'y avait déjà pas grand chose pour la couvrir, alors autant s'appliquer à l'utilser au mieux.

Comme elle n'avait pas pu camouflé les marques sur son bras, encore trop récentes, elle décida de garder sa chemise. Elle prétexterait qu'elle se protégeait du soleil. Et ainsi, elle pouvait garder son téléphone portable dans sa poche au cas où elle trouve l'ordinateur principal. Et un petit couteau au niveau du poignet. Elle avait bien ses boucles d'oreilles, mais elles n'étaient pas très pratiques dans un combat au coprs à corps. Elles avaient surtout un rôle en cas d'évasion forcée puisqu'elles étaient suffisamment puissante pour faire sauter une porte métallique. Par contre, elle était obligée de se débarrasser de son révolver, et elle en était très ennuyée. Mais le garder de façon aussi visible aurait été un trop grand manque de respect et elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

Une fois en tenue, elle prit une profonde inspiration et sortit. Elle fut surprise de trouver Sosuke. Il l'attendait patiemment derrière la porte, semblant monter la garde. Il n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire, mais il était clair qu'il avait parfaitement compris la situation. Il essaya de ne pas la regarder trop longtemps, mais ce qu'il vit était plus que suffisant pour lui donner des envies de meurtres.

Elle était parfaite et n'en cachait rien. Le peu de tissu de son bikni ne faisait que souligner un peu plus ses courbes, la ligne de ses hanches mise en valeur par la découpe haute de la culotte, sa taille fine et ses seins, à peine couverts par deux triangles pèche. Même la couleur légèrement orangée faisait ressortir sa peau mate et délicatement bronzée.

Elle était bien trop belle pour s'exposer ainsi. Enfin surtout pour s'exposr aux autres. Il aurait dû être le seul à la voir dans cette tenue. Son envie de la posséder revint encore plus fort que pendant la nuit. Cette fois il était sûr que c'était réel et son désir répondait entièrement aux stimili qu'elle produisait.

Kaname essaya de se convaincre qu'elle interpretait de travers la lueur dans le regard de son partenaire. Sosuke n'était pas du genre à être impressionné par un peu de chair. En plus, il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois en maillot de bain et n'avait jamais prété la moindre attention elle de cette façon. Il ne pouvait pas avoir envie d'elle.

Pourtant, l'application avec laquelle il évitait de la regarder, et la teinte rosée de ses joues quand par hasard il le faisait semblait lui dire le contraire.

Avant de remonter sur le pont, elle décida d'en avoir le coeur net et se planta devant son partenaire, se collant à lui pour réajuster sa mini-caméra. Elle ne le quitait pas des yeux et s'efforçait de déchiffrer son regard. Elle fit un test pour vérifier la connexion, mais tout ce qu'elle avait en ligne était leur correspondant de Mithril. Dove n'avait pas encore pu se libérer et revenir à la surveillance.

Sosuke faisait tout son possible pour rester professionnel, mais la proximité de Kaname ne facilitait pas les choses. Il n'osait même plus respirer de peur d'être complètement envouté par l'odeur de sa peau. Il se tenait aussi droit et rigide que possible pendant qu'elle vérifiait son équipement, mais il ne controllait absolument le tiraillement entre ses jambes. Et si elle ne bougeait pas rapidement, elle se renderait compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Et il n'avait aucune envie de révéler qu'il ne maitrisait pas ses pulsions.

Soudain elle quittait ses yeux et regarda ses lèvres. C'était tellement facile... Au pire, elle dirait qu'elle jouait son rôle de bonne épouse. Quoi de plus normal pour des jeunes mariés, même en mission. Ils étaient seuls dans la cabine et elle ne risquait pas grand chose. Et quelque chose dans ses yeux et sa posture lui disait qu'il n'était pas contre.

Sa main glissa de son oreillette à ses cheveux et sans qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait ou de réagir, elle l'embrassait. Le contact fut éphémère, mais bien réel. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, et il avait du mal à respirer normalement. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-elle fait une chose pareille ?

Il fut tiré de ses interrogations intérieures par l'irruption du Chu-Jung qui leur souriait et les dirigea rapidement sur le pont arrière. Il dévorait de yeux Kaname qui resta étonnemment muette.

Il les conduisit au bord de la piscine et leur tendit à chacun une coupe de Champagne. Il ne fut pas très discret dans sa manière de remettre un verre particulier à chacun et il suffit aux deux Japonais d'un échange de regard pour confirmer leurs appréhensions. Leur boisson était droguée. Mais ils étaient obligés de trinquer avec leur hote, sous peine de briser leur accord et surtout de révéler leurs véritables intentions. Chacun se contenta de tremper ses lèvres et afficha un sourire confiant. Mais ils étaient tous les deux bien trop occupés à réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient de faire pour prêter vraiment attention à la conversion futile de leur hote et ses invités.

Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Un simple baiser. Leurs lèvres qui s'effleuraient. Et pourtant, ça semblait si juste, si parfait.

Sosuke ne pouvait se défaire de l'impression amère qu'elle ne l'avait fait que pour donner le change. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle put être sincère.

Pourtant... Pourtant ils étaient seuls quand elle l'avait embrassé...

Il n'écoutait pas le verbiage autour de lui et se contentait de hocher la tête de temps à autre. Il avait les yeux rivés sur elle et sur sa bouche. Il en voulait plus.

D'un coup, Kaname cria et il fut ramené à la réalité. Une des filles qui tenait compagnie à Chu-Jung venait de renverser son verre et plus de la moitié de son champagne s'était retrouvé sur la chemise de sa partenaire. La jeune Chinoise s'excusa et tira immédiatement Kaname par le bras pour lui nettoyer son vêtement. Elle insistait tellement pour qu'elle retire sa chemise, que Kaname comprit que ce n'était pas un simple accident.

Quand elle se retourna vers Chu-Jung, celui-ci avait déjà appelé ses hommes et promit qu'ils s'occuperaient bien de son mari en son absence. Il faisait directement référence à la jeune Chinoise qui lui faisait la conversation avec application et Kaname sentit son coeur accélérer. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une scène.

Chu-Jung l'accompagna vers l'intérieur en souriant. Il avait dans le regard une drole de lueur qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir discrètement Sosuke et détestait l'idée de le laisser seul avec cette fille. Elle n'avait peut-être pas à être jalouse, mais elle l'était. Elle avait un mauvais présentiment et ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son partenaire de cette façon.

Soudain, elle eut une idée. Il ne comprendrait peut-être pas, mais elle tenta tout de même.

En souriant, elle remercia Chu-jung de l'accompagner et ajouta à l'attention de Sosuke :

« Pas de bétise,_ Honey_ ! »

Sosuke fut interloqué par cette appelation. Certes, ils jouaient les couples mariés, mais elle n'avait jamais rien employé de tel pendant toutes leurs conversations jusque là. En plus, personne ne l'utilisait, à cause de la référence explicite à Gauron. Il resta silencieux un instant, puis répondit d'un laconique : « Aucun problème, _Angel _! »

Son sourire lui fit passer le message. Ils étaient sans doute démasqués et leurs hotes les séparaient pour pouvoir plus facilement les faire parler ou s'en débarrasser. Il devait rester sur ses gardes et s'attendre au pire.

Kaname se laissa guider tranquillement dans tous les recoins du bateau sans discuter, et même si Chu-Jung était du genre collant et lourd, elle devait prendre sur elle et rester aussi souriante que possible.

Discrètement, elle réajusta sa barette et vérifia une fois la connexion. Dove ne répondait toujours pas et elle commençait à trouver le temps long.

Elle savait que c'était un piège, elle espérait simplement qu'il ne voulait rien de plus qu'un peu de distraction. Ce type puait le pervers à plein nez et elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans une situation trop compliquée. Elle n'était pas d'humeur joueuse.

Malheureusement pour elle, ce qu'il avait en tête ne se limitait pas à un mauvais plan cul. Il l'entraina au fond du bateau et ouvrit une petite porte à verroux avant de la pousser à l'intérieur. Elle ne comprit que trop tard qu'elle l'avait mal jugé.

Il était certainement du genre libidineux, mais il était surtout avide de pouvoir et d'argent.

La pièce était petite et sombre, seulement éclairée par une ampoule au plafond. Elle contenait plusieurs ordinateurs, et deux des personnes qu'elle souhaitait le moins rencontrer dans sa position.

Le docteur Mikail Oborov, sa cible, et Gin Holdman, le tueur attitré des Mung.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle était découverte. Et si Holdman était là, il n'était pas seul. Par conséquent, la jeune femme qui était restée avec Sosuke était sa partenaire, Ling.

Kaname frissonna à cette idée. Bien sûr Sosuke était un soldat entrainé, mais elle le prendrait par surprise comme elle faisait toujours. Son mode opératoire était classique et Kaname le connaissait bien puisqu'elle utilisait souvent le même. Ling et elle avaient eu le même professeur en fin de compte. Avant de trahir les Mung, sa partenaire avait travaillé avec Gin et formé Ling. Elle savait donc à quoi s'en tenir. La Chinoise essayerait de séduire Sosuke avant de l'attaquer quand il serait sans défense. Sauf qu'elle n'avait que peu de chance d'arriver à ses fins avec lui... Ou du moins Kaname l'espérait-elle.

Chu-Jung lui expliqua qu'elle aurait du prendre la peine de se déguiser un peu si elle ne voulait pas être reconnue et partie dans une grande diatribe sur la fidélité et combien sa famille avait été généreuse avec elle.

Kaname eut un sourire froid que Gin nota immédiatement. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa tranquillement sa main sur son bras, la caressant sans tendresse.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, mon petit oiseau... » Il ne prenait même pas la peine de lui parler en anglais, s'adressant à elle directement en chinois. Comme elle l'avait pensé, ils la prenaient tous pour sa partenaire. Ca aurait pu être amusant si elle avait été dans une autre situation. Mais elle commençait à se lasser d'être toujours confondue avec une autre.

Lentement elle se dégagea du tueur et concentra toute son attention sur le scientifique en face. Puisqu'elle l'avait sous la main, autant en profiter. Elle s'adressa lui drectement en Russe et posa ses questions sans tenir compte de sa position d'nfériorité.

_« Où sont-ils ? »_

_« Et pourqoi devrais-je vous le dire ? » _Oborov lui souriait tranquillement, manifestement plus amusé qu'autre chose par sa hardiesse. Mais Kaname n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle voulait des réponses.

_« Et bien, ils sont à moi, alors il me semble légitime que je veuille les récupérer. Donc je répète, où sont-ils? »_

Le scientifique éclata de rire.

_« Ils ne sont pas à vous, mademoiselle Torii. Et quand bien même vous auriez quelque chose à voir dans leur création, ou leur développement, je ne vous dirai rien. C'est une technologie qui vous dépasse complètement !! »_

Kaname n'aimait pas son ton professoral. Elle connaissait parfaitement son sujet et était certainement plus compétente que lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de discuter. Elle allait revenir à la charge quand Chu-Jung l'attrapa par le bras violemment. Elle réagit immédiatement et sortant son couteau de sa manche, lui pointa la lame sous la gorge en se retournant.

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de se calmer que Gin pointait son arme sur sa nuque. Il ne tirerait pas tant qu'elle menaçait son patron, mais d'un autre coté, elle ne pouvait pas non plus attaquer. Le temps fut suspendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à bouger. Elle utlisa son otage comme bouclier en passant derrière lui, mais il en profita pour la bousculer et malgré la lame enfoncée dans son cou, il réussit à se libérer.

Kaname réagit vite et esquiva le coup de genou que Gin tenta de lui mettre dans le ventre. Elle sauta sur le coté, mais se prit les pieds dans une des chaises et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le temps qu'elle se relève, Holdman l'avait en joue.

« Tu manques vraiment d'entrainement, Nat... je t'ai connue bien meilleure. » Il avait un sourire amusé. Puis il fit signe à Oborov de lui passer une corde et lui attacha fermement les mains dans le dos, puis le tout à un pilier métallique pour être sûr qu'elle ne puisse pas se libérer.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps. Chu-Jung avait toujours le couteau enfoncé dans le cou, Mikail essayait bien de limiter les dégats, mais il ne pouvait pas retirer la lame ici. Le risque d'hémoragie était trop important.

Gin utilisa son émetteur pour savoir où en était sa complice, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. La situation ne se présentait peut-être pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il fallait quitter les lieux au plus vite. Il opta pour la radio et envoya un message de détresse au port. Si Ling avait échoué, il ne resta qu'à faire sauter le bateau, ou au moins la pièce où ils étaient pour détruire leur matériel et pour être sûr que rien ne pourrait être récupérer contre eux.

Le tueur se retourna vers Kaname et lui dit simplement : « Je suis désolé, mais je crois que cette fois, c'est la fin... » Il la souleva et accrocha la charge plastique autour de son ventre. Il fixa le détonateur avec les cordes qui lui liait les mains et le régla au minimum, puis se concentra sur son patron.

Chu-Jung eut un sourire satisfait en quittant la pièce, mais lui épargna une remarque sarcastique. Il n'était pas en état de parler. Gin par contre, ne put se retenir de l'embrasser avant de partir et Oborov la gratifia d'un « Ravi de vous avoir revue » de circonstance.

Kaname soupira. Depuis le début qu'elle savait que cette mission était une mauvaise idée. Mais elle ne pensait pas que ça finirait de cette façon. Elle se redressa autant que possible et se retourna vers la console. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas se libérer ni empêcher l'explosion de la bombe autour de sa taille, mais elle pouvait encore pirater leur matériel.

Son portable était allumer et elle était suffisamment proche de l'odinateur pour établir la connexion. Une fois encore, elle put télécharger son programme pour véroler leur système de donner.

Elle eut même l'agréable surpise de recevoir un message de sa partenaire à quai. Elle lui fit un rapide état des lieux de sa position et lui recommandait chaudement de récupérer le maximum d'informations pendant que c'était encore possible.

Le détonateur était réglé sur quinze minutes et c'était trop court pour espérer la moindre opération de secours.

L'équipe de Mithril n'était pas loin, mais Kaname voulait surtout qu'ils se concentrent sur les Mung et le sauvetage des invités qui n'y étaient pour rien.

L'espionne commença à vociférer dans son oreillette, lui rappelant qu'elle devait rester en vie, mais Kaname ne s'en souciait plus. Elle n'avait pas de regret à mourir du moment que la mission était remplie.

Bien sûr, elle avait peur, son coeur battait la chamade et elle sentait son ventre se serrer un peu plus à chaque bip du détonnateur annonçant une nouvelle minute de passer, mais ce qui comptait le plus était de sauver ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être.

Il ne servait à rien de paniquer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était dans une situation désespérée. Dove tentait de la rassurer, mais Kaname n'écoutait plus. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration pour se calmer. Un seul mot lui échappa. Encore une fois.

« Sosuke... »

Seulement cette fois sa partenaire pouvait le joindre. Elle bascula la ligne et prévint le soldat de la situation.

Comme Kaname l'avait pensé, Ling l'avait entrainé à l'écart, mais curieusement il avait suivi sans problème. Il était allé jusque dans une des cabines avec elle et l'avait neutralisée sans difficulté alors qu'elle lui servait un verre. Elle avait paru surprise qu'il n'ait pas cédé à ses avances et qu'il ne se soit pas simplement déshabillé comme ils le faisaient tous. Mais il ne perdit pas de temps à lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas intéressé et se contenta de lui demander combien elle avait de complices.

Il finissait son interrogatoire quand il récut l'appel de Dove. D'un coup sec sur la nuque, il se débarassa de sa prisonnière et fonça vers la soute.

Il profita du trajet pour prévenir Mao que leur cible allait s'enfuir et celle-ci le rassura. Ils étaient à moins de deux minutes de vol du bateau, et ils se chargeraient d'intercepter les fuyards.

Sosuke trouva Kaname en appui contre un des piliers de la cabine. La situation lui était curieusement familière. Elle avait les mains liées dans le dos et une sangle de plastique autour du ventre. Le détonateur était posé d'une façon qui interdisait une déconnexion rapide ou une tentative de libération. Elle ouvrit les yeux en le sentant approcher et plutot que de l'accueillir en héros elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu devrais rejoindre les autres sur le pont. Ca va sauter dans moins de cinq minutes. » Sa voix était sèche mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il regarda le système de mise à feu et répondit simplement : « Quatre minutes vingt-sept en fait. »

Puis il s'attaqua au détonateur pour essayer de le désamorcer.

Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait pas d'outil sur lui, en dehors de son couteau de combat qui ne lui fut pas d'une très grande utilité pour déviser le minuteur. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un objet pouvant servir de tourne-visse, mais à part du matériel informatique, la pièce ne comptait pas grand chose. Il trouva néanmoins une paire de ciseaux et essaya de les utiliser, mais leurs bouts ronds étaient trop épais.

Kaname commença ses récriminations et lui ordonna de la laisser, mais il refusait de lui répondre. Il planta simplement ses yeux dans les siens pour lui faire comprendre sa détermination.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser encore une fois ! »

Elle soupira et finit par céder.

« J'ai un couteau avec une lame très fine... Si ça peut t'aider... »

Sosuke la regarda, la bouche ouverte puis répliqua simlement : « Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? Il est où ? »

Kaname rougit et déglutit laborieusement.

« Alors ? » Sosuke perdait son calme. Il avait les mains moites et commençait à trembler. Le temps passait et il n'arrivait à rien. Il lui restait moins de deux minutes.

D'une toute petite voix Kaname répondit : « Entre mes jambes... » Elle contemplait le mur à coté d'elle, évitant comme elle pouvait son regard. Il fut un peu interloqué par sa réponse, surtout qu'il ne vit aucune arme. Son maillot de bain ne permettait pas de cacher quoi que ce soit. Il ne comprenait pas où elle avait pu le mettre.

Sentant qu'il lui fallait une explication, Kaname s'emporta. La situation était déjà assez embarrassante comme ça, sans qu'il faille en rejouter.

« Tu veux un dessin ? Entre mes jambes, Sosuke ! Sous mon maillot... Là... » Cette fois elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot et lui désigna l'endroit d'un battement de paupière.

« ... » Sosuke rougit lui-aussi et fut incapable de répondre.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua.

« Ecoute, ça m'amuse pas plus que toi, mais le temps presse, alors si tu veux vraiment m'aider, tu vas devoir aller le chercher. C'est pas bien compliqué, je suis faite comme les autres, figure-toi. Alors tu devrais trouvé... » Elle lui parlait les yeux rivés au sol, manifestement aussi gênée que lui.

« Ok... euh... je suis désolé. »

« Pas grave, dépêche-toi ! File ! » Elle sentit le picotement des larmes aux coins de ses yeux mais refusait de lui montrer sa déception. Elle avait cru qu'il la sauverait, mais d'un autre coté, elle savait que ce n'était pas possible.

Sosuke ne prêta aucune attention à sa remarque et glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son maillot. Il n'avait pas une grande expérience de ce genre de chose, mais savait tout de même où chercher. Il se voulait le plus doux possible, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Le problème était qu'il lui faisait tout sauf mal.

Quand elle sentit sa main sur son ventre, elle comprit son erreur, mais son esprit devint vide quand il continua sa descente et commença à la caresser. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas un jeu érotique, mais il était tellement délicat dans ses gestes qu'elle ne pouvait retenir son corps de réagir. La chaleur l'envahit immédiatement et elle se sentait fondre avant même qu'il n'ait atteint une zone vraiment critique.

Sosuke retint son souffle une fois de plus. Sa peau était encore plus douce que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer et plus il descendait, plus elle devenait fine et délicate. Elle devenait aussi plus chaude et plus humide. Il trouva facilement l'extrémité du manche, mais ne pouvait l'attraper. Il fallait qu'il enfonce un peu plus ses doigts en elle. Le son qu'elle émit à ce moment-là lui fit complètement oublié le danger et il utilisa toute sa volonté pour ne pas l'embrasser et se jeter complètement sur elle.

Heureusement pour lui, il put attraper le couteau et se concentrer sur le reste des opérations. Il fut surpris en regardant de plus près l'objet qu'il venait de récupérer. C'était un opinel de quatre centimètres avec un manche en laque noire dans lequel était incrusté une pierre bleue qu'il connaissait. Il aurait bien continué son étude de ce mystérieux couteau, mais le bip du détonnateur lui rappela qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une minute pour se débarrasser de la bombe.

Il ne s'attarda pas plus en réflexion et déplia la lame pour déviser le boitier du minuteur. Il apprécia de trouver un mécanisme très simple à six fils. Il avait encore quarante-six secondes pour tout arrêter. Kaname était étonnemment calme, restant silencieuse et docile. Elle avait à nouveau fermer les yeux et tentait de controler les battements anarchiques de son coeur.

Sosuke déconnecta le fusible du minuteur et le décompte s'arrêta instantanément.

Kaname soupira et ses jambes la lachèrent. Si Sosuke n'avait pas eu le réflexe de la soutenir, elle se serait sûrement fait mal en tombant, vu que ses bras étaient toujours attachés au pilier dans son dos.

Elle resta un instant contre lui, se baignant dans son odeur et profitant de sa présence avant de se ressaisir et de se redresser mollement.

Sosuke prit le temps de défaire ses liens, puis finit de désamorcer la bombe avant de la libérer complètement. Elle était livide et gardait les yeux fermés, incapable de parler. Puis un curieux siflement dans son oreille lui fit ouvrir les paupières brusquement. Elle ajusta la fréquence de son émetteur et reçut un signal de l'équipe de Mithril annonçant qu'ils étaient en vol stationaire au-dessus de leur bateau et qu'ils les attendaient.

Sosuke avait visiblement lui-aussi eu le message et il l'aida à se relever.

Sur le pont, ils découvrirent que les services maritimes s'occupaient de ramener les invités à quai avec leur petit hors-bord. Au-dessus, l'hélicoptère de Mithril leur tendait l'échelle. A son bord, Mao et Kurz tenaient en respect Chu-Jung, Gin et Oborov qui avait tenu à les accompagner sans comprendre que ce n'était pas un hélicoptère de secours. Ling n'était nulle part en vue.

Kaname fut accueillie chaleureusement par les membres de Mithril, ce qui la perturba. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis des années et pourtant ils la traitaient comme une vieille copine. Ils ne posèrent aucune question sur sa présence à Hong Kong, ni sur le fait qu'elle soit précisément ici, en mission avec un de leur collègue, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Les seules interrogations concernaient sa santé, et si elle n'avait pas le mal des transports.

Mao insista particulièrement pour savoir si elle n'avait pas mal au coeur mais Kurz répondit à sa place.

« C'est un peu tard pour les nausées matinales, soeurette ! » Puis il partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

La discussion bascula rapidement vers sa tenue et des sujets plus graveleux qui en découlaient et Gin s'en mela, sous-entendant clairement qu'il avait couché avec elle. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kaname pour s'emporter. Elle détestait déjà tous ces commentaires, mais que ce type qu'elle venait de recontrer la traite de cette façon, devant ses amis, et surtout devant Sosuke, c'en était trop !

Elle attrapa le fusil de Kurz et martela la tête de Holdman avec en répétant inlassablement dans un Chinois impécable qu'elle n'était pas son petit oiseau et qu'elle en avait assez qu'on la confonde tout le temps avec l'autre.

D'un coup, le bateau de Mung explosa et Kaname repéra un canot s'en éloigner rapidement. Elle ajusta le viseur du fusil et malgré les turbulences de l'hélicoptère, elle tira.

Kurz et Mao restèrent à la regarder bouche bée, incapables de parler.

Kaname tendit son arme au sniper et lui dit froidement : « Il vire à gauche de trois degrés, je crois. »

Sosuke fut le premier à réagir et demanda : « C'est pour ça que tu l'as pas eue ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et répondit : « Non. C'était un simple avertissement. Je ne voulais pas la tuer. Ling est une salope, mais pour le moment elle ne m'a rien fait de mal. Mais si elle se met encore sur ma route, elle ne perdra pas qu'un bras. »

En effet, Kurz vérifia avec ses jumelles et constata que la jeune femme dans le canot était touchée à l'épaule droite.

* * *

Bon, je vous ai épargné les détails techniques sur les virus informatiques, mais je vous jure que c'est possible de se faire voler ses données avec un simple téléphone portable. Voila. Et je fais de mon mieux pour vous mettre la suite rapidement !! 


	8. Cachecache

**Chapitre 8 Cache-cache**

Une équipe médicale intervint immédiatement pour s'occuper du blessé. Chu-Jung avait beau jouer les durs, elle l'avait bien amoché et il avait du mal à rester conscient. Gin voulut rester avec son patron et comme personne n'y voyait d'inconvénient, ils furent tous les deux escortés à l'infirmerie. Kaname avait pris soin de dresser un portrait rapide du tueur pendant le trajet, pour éviter de mauvaise surprise au personnel de Mithril.

Oborov, de son coté, fut directement amené en salle d'interrogatoire, ce qui ne réjouissait pas l'espionne. Elle avait certes pu récupérer les informations à disposition des Mung, mais elle aurait surtout voulu se charger elle-même de questionner le scientifique. Ce qu'elle cherchait ne concernait pas leur organisation, et de toute façon, ils ne devaient même pas être au courant de leur existence.

Sans discuter, Kaname suivit le mouvement. Elle pourrait toujours demander à Tessa plus tard. Mao l'accompagna dans un des bureaux et lui fit un rapide résumé du programme. Sosuke devait aller faire son rapport au commandant, puis après seulement, ils pourraient retrouver le capitaine.

Pour le moment, leur supérieure était en réunion technique et elle ne pouvait se libérer.

En réalité, Tessa avait enfin réussi à mettre la main sur Wraith et essayait d'obtenir des explications, mais l'agent des renseignements s'appliquait à jouer l'imbécile, ce qui mettait la jeune femme au supplice. Elle n'eut aucune information concernant Alex Thorne, ni sur sa mission, Wraith se cachant systématiquement sous le couvert du secret professionnel. Elle accorda que son subalterne travaillait effectivement sous couverture, mais ne dit rien à propos d'un éventuel entretien avec Dim, ou n'importe quelle autre personne de département de technologie.

La seule solution pour connaître le fin mot de cette histoire était de s'adresser directement au Whispered, mais curieusement, Tessa ne s'en sentait pas la force.

Il lui avait beaucoup parlé la veille et l'interroger maintenant équivaudrait à afficher un manque de confiance manifeste. Et elle ne pouvait lui faire un tel affront. Soupirant une fois de plus devant son impuissance à démêler le vrai du faux, le capitaine libéra son interlocutrice et resta seule pour réfléchir. Elle avait eu un message l'informant de la réussite de la mission et du retour de Sosuke ce qui était déjà une bonne nouvelle.

Elle était soulagée, mais d'un autre coté, elle redoutait sa confrontation avec Kaname. Elle avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser sur Amalgame, son frère et ses relations avec les terroristes et la situation risquait de s'envenimer rapidement, surtout avec le sergent major dans les parages.

Elle devait se préparer au pire et pour cela, il lui fallait un peu de temps.

-oOo-

Kurz accompagna Sosuke jusqu'au bureau de Clouzot. Le commandant attendait son rapport et le sniper voulait lui-aussi connaître les détails de la mission. Bien sûr, il s'intéressait plus à la partie privée, espérant quelque part que son ami avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait lors de ses retrouvailles avec sa belle.

La tension entre eux était palpable et tout le trajet avait été extrêmement instructif. Si Kurz n'avait pas su pour la condition de la belle Japonaise, il aurait été vraiment ravi pour Sosuke. Il était clair que Kaname avait encore des sentiments pour lui à la façon dont elle le regardait et surtout comme elle sursautait dès qu'il la frôlait. L'inverse était vrai également, mais ce n'était pas une surprise. La seule question qui brûlait les lèvres du sniper était si oui ou non, Kaname avait avoué à Sosuke son état.

Plusieurs fois, il demanda de ses nouvelles, mais le sergent major se contentait de répondre brièvement. Elle avait l'air en bonne santé. Puis comme Kurz revenait à la charge et que le commandant tardait à les faire entrer, Sosuke finit par avouer qu'elle avait des cicatrices sur les bras, qui présageaient des mauvais traitements. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'étendre. Kurz était lui-aussi un soldat, il savait ce que ce genre de chose voulait dire. Devant la mine déprimée de son partenaire, le blond essaya de détende l'atmosphère.

« En tout cas, elle est toujours aussi belle. Peut-être même plus, mais t'as dû le remarquer… » Il avait un sourire amusé et regardait son voisin du coin de l'œil, attendant sa réaction.

Sosuke rougit un peu et répondit d'un « Ouais… » plutôt laconique.

« Allez, me dis pas que subitement elle t'intéresse plus ! Parce que j'ai bien la façon dont vous vous observez en cachette… »

Cette fois, il détourna les yeux et Kurz continua sur sa lancée.

« Avoue qu'elle te plait toujours !! C'est l'occasion ou jamais, mon grand ! Bouge-toi, je suis sûr qu'elle attend que ça ! » Il parlait comme toujours avec un ton débonnaire, mais il ne se moquait pas. Il le conseillait à sa manière. Pourtant Sosuke restait extrêmement silencieux, ce qui éveilla immédiatement les soupçons du sniper.

« Un truc qui va pas ? Me dis pas qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?! » A ce moment-là, il se gifla mentalement. Elle était enceinte, il y avait forcément quelqu'un d'autre… Sauf si, les mauvais traitements… C'était une jolie fille, et ce ne serait pas la première…

Kurz dévisagea un instant son voisin avant qu'il ne finisse pas répondre.

« C'est pas ça. Elle n'a parlé de personne, et sa complice avait même l'air de dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relation depuis longtemps, mais… » Il leva les yeux vers le mur en face de lui, comme pour y trouver une réponse. Il soupira et continua : « Tu l'as bien vue avec ton fusil. Elle a tiré sans hésiter. Jamais elle n'aurait touché une arme avant… »

Le sniper resta silencieux, lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait plus que surpris par son attitude. Il émanait d'elle une force et une assurance incroyable. Elle avait toujours eu du caractère, mais ne l'avait jamais exprimé de cette façon.

Au moment où elle avait tiré, elle était devenue froide et insensible, à l'opposé de ce qu'elle était avant. D'un autre coté, si les marques que Sosuke avait vues correspondaient à ce qu'ils croyaient, il était normal qu'elle soit différente.

Kurz se tourna vers son ami et conclut simplement : « Tout le monde change… Elle aussi. Reste à savoir si tu peux l'accepter. »

Sosuke garda le silence, incapable de répondre. Si elle lui avait parlé, si elle lui avait expliqué, peut-être qu'il aurait pu comprendre. Mais elle s'était enfermée, refusant de lui révéler quoi que ce soit.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer son problème à Kurz quand entendit un sifflement dans son oreille. Il avait encore son émetteur et les protections de la Ying Fa n'étaient manifestement pas suffisante pour empêcher Dove de lui parler.

_« Hé ! Sosuke ! Alors comment ça s'est passé ? »  
_  
Le sergent major parut surpris puis il fit signe à son voisin qu'il avait une communication avant de répondre.

« Bien… enfin je crois. On a pu récupérer Oborov et on a aussi embarqué Mung et son garde du corps… »

_« Ok, pour les détailles, je verrais avec Tit, mais ce que je voulais surtout savoir c'est si elle va bien. Parce qu'elle ne me le dira pas s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose et je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler encore avec elle… »  
_  
« Non, tout va bien. J'ai pu désamorcer la bombe à temps et elle n'a pas été blessée. En tout cas je n'ai rien vu… »

Sa remarque fut accueillie par un rire léger et sincère. Il hésita un instant avant de poser sa question mais se dit que c'était sa seule chance.

« Le garde du corps de Mung, il avait l'air de bien la connaître … »

Une fois encore, Sosuke entendit rire dans son oreille et il tiqua un peu.

_« Je crois pas non. Ils ne se sont même jamais vus, mais il l'a confondue avec une autre, ça arrive tout le temps ! T'inquiète pas, elle a personne, donc si t'es intéressé, te gêne pas ! »  
_  
Sosuke resta curieusement silencieux et l'espionne reprit : _« Bon, j'imagine que t'es pas tout seul et que c'est pas le meilleur moment pour discuter. Tant pis, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt et dans des circonstances plus sympas. A plus, sergent ! »  
_  
Sosuke la remercia et se retourna vers Kurz pour lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer. Les protections de Mithril n'étaient sans doute pas à la hauteur si une personne complètement extérieure à leur organisation pouvait le joindre si facilement sans la moindre autorisation.

Le sergent major s'apprêta à couper l'émetteur avant de rentrer dans le bureau du commandant quand il réalisa que Dove n'avait pas débranché sa liaison et qu'il profitait de sa discussion avec sa partenaire.

Ce n'était pas très élégant, surtout sachant qu'il avait un rapport à faire, mais la curiosité l'emporta devant la nature des propos. Et ce n'était certainement pas un accident...

-oOo-

Wraith sortait du bureau de Tessa quand elle croisa Mao. Elle lui sourit mais fut rapidement refroidie par le regard du lieutenant. Avant même qu'elle ait le temps de lui poser la question sur ce qui n'allait pas, la Chinoise demanda : « Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit pour Chidori ? Tu savais bien, non ? »

L'espionne baissa les yeux et détourna le visage. « Je ne voulais pas mentir… »

Melissa s'emporta un peu plus à cette réponse : « Parce que c'est quoi que tu faisais ? Je sais que tu n'es pas fan de Sosuke, mais il aurait été content de savoir qu'elle allait bien ! »

Cette fois, Wraith se planta en face de son amie, un regard sévère sur le visage.

« C'est justement ça le problème ! Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'elle allait bien ! »

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Tu n'as peut-être pas eu le temps de le voir, mais crois-moi, s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'elle ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Et ça ne l'aurait pas rassuré de le savoir. »

Mao resta silencieux et l'espionne poursuivit : « J'avais promis de ne pas révéler où elle était, alors à quoi bon dire qu'elle était sortie. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il valait mieux ne rien dire plutôt que de lui avouer qu'elle était libre mais qu'elle refusait de le voir, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le lieutenant était décontenancée. Pourquoi Kaname refusait-elle de les voir ? Il était évident qu'elle tenait encore à lui. Alors pourquoi ? Et pourquoi n'allait-elle pas bien ? C'était peut-être cette histoire de grossesse. Elle avait honte d'avoir eu une liaison ? Mais elle devait être ressente, parce qu'on ne voyait rien, et elle ne cachait pas grand chose sous son bikini…

Melissa voulut poser d'autres questions, mais l'espionne lui annonça qu'elle allait voir leur protégée, la laissant seule dans le couloir. Sans pouvoir trouver d'explication valable, Mao se résigna et entra voir sa supérieure. Elle aurait certainement droit à toute l'histoire plus tard.

-oOo-

Kaname attendait dans une grande pièce aux murs clairs et commençait à trouver le temps long. Personne n'avait pensé à lui prêter de quoi s'habiller, si bien qu'elle était toujours en maillot de bain. Elle avait tout de même reboutonné sa chemise pour se couvrir un peu, mais restait jambes nues. Elle jouait avec son téléphone, vérifiant discrètement les informations qu'elle avait collectées. Elle devait être coincée dans ce bureau depuis un bon moment quand elle reçut un message de sa partenaire. Tout de suite à l'affût, elle se redressa et commença son interrogatoire.

« On a quelque chose ? »

_« Wou ! Du calme, ma belle. Faut pas me bousculer dans mon état… J'ai eu une dure journée moi aussi, tu sais ! »  
_  
Kaname se mordit la joue et s'excusa.

« Comment tu t'en es débarrassée ? »

_« Et t'inquiète pas, Leonard et moi, on a toujours de bonnes relations… » _Elle parlait sur un ton détaché que n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Me dis pas que t'as couché avec lui ? »

_« Jalouse ? »  
_  
Kaname eut un rire mauvais. « Je t'en prie ! Si j'avais eu envie de… » Elle frissonna légèrement avant de reprendre « de coucher avec lui, je l'aurai fait. Il ne demandait que ça ! Non, ce qui me gêne, c'est ton état, comme tu dis… »

_« Ca augmente la libido c'est bien connu… »  
_  
Kaname soupira. « Comme si t'avais besoin de ça ! Enfin, tu peux pas faire à ce pauvre Dimitri, il a rien demandé ! »

_« T'inquiète pas pour ça, je me débrouille avec lui. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas couché avec lui, rassurée ? On n'a fait que discuter… »  
_  
« Et de quoi ? »

_« Essentiellement de ma situation. Mais je te raconterai plus tard, je voudrais pas qu'on est des fuites… Je voulais savoir comment ça s'était passé avec Sosuke. »  
_  
Devant le silence de son amie, l'espionne reprit : _« Si mal que ça ? »  
_  
« Non, on a à peu près réussi. Oborov est ici, et j'espère que je pourrai lui parler… » Kaname commença à faire les cent pas dans le bureau pour essayer de se calmer.

_« C'est pas de ça dont je parlais. Comment tu l'as trouvé ? Il est plutôt mignon, et en plus, il a risqué sa vie pour te sauver, c'est bien qu'il y a encore quelque chose, non ? » _Dove avait un ton malicieux qui lui allait à merveille et Kaname ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Je ne sais pas… Les choses sont tellement différentes maintenant… »

_« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »  
_  
Kaname resta silencieuse comme pour confirmer les suppositions de sa partenaire qui insista un peu plus. _« Raconte ! Il t'a embrassée ? Ou plus ? »  
_  
Elle soupira et finit par avouer : « C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé… Juste pour voir, tu sais… »

_« Et alors, ta conclusion ? C'était aussi bien que tu l'espérais ? »  
_  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Kaname sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être interrompue. Elle toussota pour faire comprendre à sa complice qu'elle n'était plus seule, mais celle-ci insista tout de même pour avoir des détails.

La réponse de la jeune femme fut brève, se limitant à un seul mot. « Insuffisant… » Puis elle tourna son attention vers la personne qui lui faisait face, le regard sévère et la mine grave.

« Ca faisait un moment, mademoiselle Chidori… »

Kaname resta imperturbable, laissant l' homme en face d'elle la contempler de haut en bas. Il était brun, les chevex en désordre, avec des yeux bleus qui semblaient la transpercer. Il avait l'air d'avoir un peu moins de trente ans, mais c'était difficile à dire réellement. Puis elle se décida à prendre la parole elle-aussi et lui dit d'un ton froid : « Pas encore assez à mon goût. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Toujours aussi chaleureuse à ce que je vois. » Il retira sa main avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'attraper et s'amusa de la façon dont elle le regardait.

« Je suis surpris de vous trouver ici. Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus travailler avec une quelconque organisation… »

Kaname haussa les épaules et évita de répondre. Elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils, le plus loin possible de son interlocuteur et finit par lui dire : « T'as pas fini ton numéro merdique ? Tu veux quoi au juste ? »

Le jeune homme soupira et son visage s'adoucit : « Je passais juste dire bonjour… Mais t'as pas l'air ravie de me voir. J'ai fait un truc qu'il fallait pas ? »

Il s'installa en face d'elle et la regarda enfin dans les yeux. Elle détourna le visage.

« J'ai eu une mauvaise journée… Et si tu veux mon avis, il vaut mieux qu'on te trouve pas ici avec moi, ça pourrait éveiller les soupçons… »

« Mais j'ai tout de même le droit de te connaître ! Ce n'est un secret pour personne que j'ai travaillé pour Amalgame. Donc il est logique que je t'ai déjà rencontrée ! »

Kaname le dévisagea durement : « Sauf que c'est pas exactement comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés, et j'ai pas envie de répondre à des questions inutiles… Y aura certainement assez à faire avec mon rôle dans cette mission, ce que je cherche, et tout ce qui s'est passé en quatre ans ! »

« En plus, comme tu as été particulièrement discret hier, la perruche a des doutes maintenant, alors tire-toi avant qu'on te remarque ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et pâlit. Wraith venait de faire son entrée et elle était la seule personne de Mithril qu'il craignait réellement. Elle lui avait déjà infligé une correction quelques jours plus tôt pour avoir trop parlé, et il n'avait aucune envie de remettre ça. Avant de sortir, il salua Kaname qui lui sourit et ajouta : « La prochaine fois que tu m'envoies des trucs, évite les bêtes dangereuses… » Elle lui montra son bras bandé et il rougit un peu avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Une fois seule avec son ancienne protégée, l'agent des renseignements se permit un sourire et vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

« Comment tu vas ? Ca fait un moment que je t'ai pas vu ! T'as meilleure mine ! »

Kaname éclata de rire devant son comportement. La Coréenne était toujours et distante avec tout le monde, mais elle était devenue hyper protectrice avec elle.

« Ca va mieux comme tu vois. Mais ça fait un moment que j'attends ici et ça me gonfle. Je sais pas ce que fout Tessa, mais j'aimerai bien en finir… »

Wraith lui adressa un regard compatissant et commença à lui raconter son entrevue avec le capitaine qui nourrissait de plus en plus de soupçons à son égard mais aussi sur Alex. Leur couverture ne tiendrait pas longtemps et il allait falloir jouer serrer pour qu'elle ne mette pas son nez dans leurs histoires. Kaname soupira et proposa une trêve. Elle pouvait révéler un certain nombre de choses à Mithril et les envoyer sur une autre piste que la sienne. Il y avait suffisamment à faire. Le problème restait toujours le même, elle devait interroger Oborov.

La Coréenne réfléchit un instant et commença à proposer un plan d'action quand elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée inopinée du capitaine et de son lieutenant.

* * *

Bon, pour une fois y a beaucoup de dialogue dans ce chapitre, ça m'a fait bizarre, mais je voyais pas d'autre solution. En fait, c'était un chapitre super long que j'ai coupé, donc j'espère que je vous laisse pas trop sur votre faim, mais la suite arrive bienôt. Genre à la fin de la semaine. Voilà, les révélations vont pouvoir continuer 


	9. Mauvaise impression

C**hapitre 9 Mauvaise impression**

Tessa parut surprise de trouver les deux jeunes femmes ensemble, et en pleine conversation, mais ce qui retint son attention était la tenue de Kaname. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise, lui arrivant à peine sous les fesses et elle pouvait voir les ficelles de son maillot de bain sur le haut de ses cuisses. Ce n'était vraiment pas adaptée, mais elle n'allait pas commencer sur ce genre de remarque.

Elle se reprit et trouva même la force de sourire à son interlocutrice avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Ça fait longtemps, mademoiselle Chidori… »

Kaname sourit également.

« Je crois que je vais beaucoup l'entendre celle-là… » Elle soupira puis ajouta : « C'est vrai que j'étais dans un camp de vacances sympa, au soleil et tout, j'aurai quand même pu donner de mes nouvelles ! » Son ton resta doux mais le sarcasme n'échappa à personne. Son hostilité vis-à-vis de Tessa était manifeste, mais il était difficile d'en connaître la cause et le capitaine essaya tout de suite de calmer le jeu.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Il semble qu'il y ait plusieurs mal-entendus… »

Kaname haussa les épaules et répondit tranquillement : « Je ne crois pas, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas là pour me battre avec toi. Tu as des questions, j'imagine, alors vas-y. Je te dirai ce que je peux, et en échange, je veux simplement pouvoir interroger Oborov. C'est plutôt honnête, non ? » Elle avait repris son ton professionnel et glacé qu'elle avait eu dans l'hélicoptère et une fois encore, Mao fut surprise. Elle échangea un regard avec Wraith et comprit qu'il y avait effectivement anguille sous roche.

La tension devenait palpable entre les deux Whispered et ce ne fut que grâce à l'intervention d'une secrétaire qu'on évita l'explosion. La jeune femme apportait du café et des biscuits et prévint le capitaine que le commandant avait fini avec les rapports de mission. Elle ajouta également que Milla souhaitait la voir avant de sortir sur un signe de Tessa. Les quatre jeunes femmes attendirent en silence le retour de Sosuke et Kurz avant de poursuivre leur discussion. Une fois tout le monde installé, Kaname se servit une tasse de café et fixa son attention sur le capitaine. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

La blonde se redressa et lui sourit en se servant également : « Et bien déjà, tu as l'air en forme… »

La brune ne réagit pas, attendant toujours les questions. Alors Tessa prit son courage à deux mains et demanda ce que tout le monde voulait savoir : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Kaname pencha un peu la tête et sembla réfléchir. « Mmm… je ne crois pas que ce soit la bonne question. Trouve autre chose. »

Tessa la regarda avec de grands yeux, légèrement décontenancée. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux savoir. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi maintenant, ce que je cherche, comment je suis arrivée ici et qui est Birdy. Accessoirement, si ton organisation a du souci à se faire et quelles sont mes intentions exactes vis à vis de Mithril. »

Wraith souriait dans sa tasse, visiblement plus qu'amusée par la tournure des évènements.

Le capitaine se racla la gorge et finit par dire d'une petite voix : « Effectivement, mais je voudrais savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé et si tu vas bien… » Elle évitait de croiser le regard de Sosuke, mais elle le sentait qui lui brûlait la joue. Le sergent major était partagé entre l'impatience et la colère. D'un coté, il voulait des réponses, mais d'un autre, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle parle maintenant alors qu'elle avait refusé de le faire la veille, quand ils étaient seuls.

Comme Kaname restait silencieuse, et que tous les autres s'appliquaient à éviter le conflit, Tessa reprit : « Alors ? »

L'espionne eut un petit rire amusé et commença sa tirade : « Pas grand chose. Birdy n'est rien, en tout cas, rien d'important. C'est juste un nom ridicule inventé lors d'une soirée de beuverie entre deux amies de longues dates qui se sont retrouvées par hasard dans un bar miteux de Chine du Nord. » Elle adressa un sourire à sa voisine qui le lui rendit.

« Il regroupe quelques personnes, travaillant pour diverses organisations, mais n'a aucun intérêt politique ni financier avec qui que ce soit. On est tous plus ou moins bénévoles d'en cette affaire. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que ma partenaire, que vous connaissez sous le nom de Torii, n'est pas en état d'aller sur le terrain en ce moment. Et comme je ne pouvais pas assurer cette mission toute seule, elle a pensé à vous et monter tout un scénario tordu pour vous faire croire qu'on vous faisait une faveur. Je n'étais très enthousiaste, mais comme on vous a aidés plusieurs fois pour retrouver les membres d'Amalgame qui tentaient de disparaître, elle a pensé que pour une fois, vous pourriez vous-aussi nous aider. »

Kaname finit son café et attrapa un biscuit avant de poursuivre.

« Nous n'avons aucun intérêt particulier avec Mithril, nous ne cherchons rien qui vous concerne ou qui puisse vous intéresser, donc a priori ce partenariat s'arrête aujourd'hui. S'il y a d'autres questions plus précises, je verrai ce que je peux faire, mais je crois que l'essentiel est dit. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux parler à Oborov ? »

Elle reprit un autre biscuit et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil en attendant le verdict.

« Et pour Leonard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? »

Kaname se crispa un peu et haussa les épaules. « Il travaille souvent avec les Mung, donc il devait avoir une affaire à régler et les circonstances ont joué contre nous… »

Tessa n'y croyait qu'à moitié et elle posa sa dernière question : « Et comment sait-on qu'on peut te faire confiance ? » Elle sentit Sosuke se raidir à coté d'elle, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Kurz et Mao échangèrent un regard et essayèrent de déchiffrer le visage de Kaname qui restait impassible.

« Simple. Tu ne peux pas vraiment. Si j'avais voulu t'éliminer, ce serait fait depuis longtemps. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à gagner ? Je ne demande rien, à par quelques minutes avec Oborov… Autre chose ? »

Le capitaine parut septique. Les informations qu'elle donnait étaient cohérentes, mais pourtant, il restait de nombreux d'ombre qu'elle refusait d'aborder. Qu'elle ne veuille pas détailler son séjour de captivité paraissait compréhensible, mais tout de même. Elle aurait au moins pu proposer de les aider à démanteler complètement Amalgame et leurs réseaux. C'était bien son but en capturant ces scientifiques. Alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ?

Toutes ces questions furent balayées d'un revers de la main.

Kaname ne se souciait pas d'Amalgame, ni de Mithril, ni de leurs petits conflits d'intérêts. Elle avait eu sa dose de guerres et de trafics en tout genre et n'avait pas l'intention de replonger dans ce milieu.

Cette dernière phrase sembla particulièrement piquer l'intérêt de Wraith. Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa diatribe sur son refus de s'impliquer dans une quelconque organisation militaire, la Coréenne lui prit le bras et releva sa manche pour l'examiner. Elle répéta l'opération de l'autre coté, sous les regards perplexes des autres membres de Mithril. Kaname elle, restait imperturbable quoi qu'un peu lasse.

« Y a plus rien, c'est fini tout ça… »

L'espionne la dévisagea et demanda : « Sûre ? Et ton foie, ça va mieux ? »

Kaname soupira avant de répondre avec un sourire triste : « T'es une vraie mère-poule, tu sais. Ça devient grave ! »

« Peut-être, mais tu réponds pas à ma question ! Alors ces Gamma-GT, ça donne quoi ? »

Kaname baissa la tête, visiblement exaspérée, mais Tessa, elle se redressa.

« Vous ne confondriez pas avec les Bêta-HCG plutôt ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent en direction de la blonde, sans comprendre. Le capitaine poursuivit alors.

« On a prélevé un échantillon de sang hier, à l'hôtel. Et le taux de Bêta-HCG était assez élevé… »

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Kaname, à l'exception de Sosuke qui semblait encore plus perdu que Wraith.

D'un coup, l'intéressée parut retrouver sa forme et demanda : « Et élevé de combien ? »

Elle se leva et s'approcha de Tessa, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres : « J'aurai besoin de plus d'informations. Et si vous avez un bon labo, je suis preneuse. »  
Le capitaine s'enfonça dans son siège, comme présentant le coup fourré. Pourquoi avait-elle abordé ce sujet ? Ça ne la regardait pas vraiment. Mais elle était curieuse et voilà savoir. Et Wraith avait commencé...  
Elle parla d'une voix hésitante : « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux connaître au juste ? »  
Cette fois le sourire de Kaname était démoniaque et Tessa craint le pire.  
« C'est simple, je veux savoir quel est le taux pour avoir une estimation de la durée de cette grossesse. »

Sosuke ouvrit la bouche mais ne réussit pas à formuler le moindre mot. A la place Mao intervint : « Tu dois bien avoir une idée, il me semble… »

Kaname se tourna vers elle, surprise, mais toujours souriante et répondit : « Et bien oui, mais je voudrais être sûre.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« C'est simple, si on en est au-delà de douze semaines, j'ai un sérieux problème… »

Cette fois Tessa reprit le contrôle de la conversation : « Et pourquoi douze semaines ? C'est le délai légal d'avortement ? »

Kaname la regarda avec des grands yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle parlait d'avorter, mais laissa couler.

Melissa, Kurz et Sosuke étaient plus perplexes à l'idée des douze semaines. Elle ne pouvait en être déjà là, sinon, ils l'auraient vu.

Kaname se planta devant Tessa et simplement : « Je ne suis pas sûre du père, et douze semaines, c'est mon point de repère… »

Devant la mine horrifiée de ses interlocuteurs, elle continua son explication : « Je suis désolée de vous demandez ça, mais je n'ai pas bien eu le temps de m'en soucier. Et c'est assez important. Je ne voudrais pas que Tessa ait encore un neveu de cette façon… »

Son commentaire fit l'effet d'une bonne. Wraith, comprenant leur raisonnement éclata de rire, mais les quatre autres étaient pétrifiés.

Tessa fut la première à parler. Mao et Kurz préféraient ne pas s'en mêler et Sosuke était complètement dépassé par la situation. Il l'avait entendue affirmer plus tôt qu'elle n'avait jamais couché avec Leonard, et maintenant, elle sous-entendait qu'il puisse être le père… D'un autre coté, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte de douze semaines. Plus il y repensait plus il trouvait cette analyse idiote. Il la regarda attentivement, cherchant un signe quelconque au niveau de son ventre, mais il ne trouvait rien.

« Pourquoi tu dis un autre neveu ? »

Kaname se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait parlé un peu vite. D'un autre coté, même Sosuke l'avait vu, alors à quoi bon le cacher…

« Et bien, il a un fils, d'un peu plus de deux ans… »

« Mais avec qui ? »

Cette fois Kaname parut vraiment mal à l'aise et elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Je ne tiens pas l'inventaire de toutes les filles qui passent dans le lit de ton frère tu sais… » Puis se tournant vers Wraith, elle demanda : « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, au fait ? »

La Coréenne fit un clin d'œil à Mao et répondit sur un ton amusé : « Ils pensaient que c'était toi qui étais enceinte ! »

Ils baissèrent tous la tête, à l'exception de Sosuke qui la regardait droit dans les yeux, comme pour déchiffrer sa réaction.

Kaname rougit et bredouilla un peu avant de s'emporter.

« Mais enfin, c'est complètement ridicule ! Pour qui vous me prenez ! t en plus, avec Leonard...»  
Elle frissonna de dégoût.

Tessa détourna les yeux et dit d'une petite voix : « Désolée, mais c'était un scénario plausible… »

Wraith rit de nouveau avant de rétorquer : « C'est son coté Catholique, elle croit à l'Immaculée Conception… »

« Jinx ! » Kaname jeta un regard noir à l'espionne, en rougissant un peu plus. Puis se remettant en face de Tessa elle reprit : « Tu as fait une analyse ADN et tu es tombée sur moi, ou t'es contentée d'extrapoler ? »

La capitaine baissa la tête.

« Et bien l'ADN n'était pas répertoriée, mais tu étais la seule femme présente qui aurait pu saigner, non ? »

« Non. » Tessa se retourna et vit Sosuke la regarder sévèrement. Il avait enfin remis les morceaux du puzzle ensemble et comprit d'où venait le mal entendu. Sa partenaire avait dû être blessée et c'était son sang qu'ils avaient récupéré. Comme elle n'était pas connue des services de Mithril, n'y de leurs réseaux, ils ne pouvaient identifier son ADN. En plus, cela expliquait pourquoi elle ne pouvait aller sur le terrain. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Sans laisser le temps à son capitaine de se remettre du choc, Sosuke demanda : « Tu penses que Leonard et Torii auraient… » Il ne trouvait pas les mots mais tout le monde comprenait où il voulait en venir.

Kaname se contenta de baisser la tête.

« Non, enfin oui, peut-être, mais pas à ce moment-là… Et elle ne se serait pas retrouvée dans cette situation avec lui... »

« Alors comment ? Là, je ne comprends plus… »

Kaname était acculée. C'était très précisément le sujet qu'elle voulait éviter d'aborder. Comment leur expliquer ? Elle réfléchissait à une échappatoire, mais elle s'offrit d'elle en la personne de Belfagan Clouzot. Il s'excusa de les interrompre, mais ils avaient un problème avec Chu-Jung Mung et Gin Holdman. Le Chinois était soigné et même s'ils servaient ravi de le faire parler, ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire subir un interrogatoire, ici, à Hong Kong, sur son territoire. Hunter s'y était formellement opposé.

Tessa parut méditer sur la question et Kaname saisit sa chance.

« Je vais le faire parler, moi. Laissez-moi seule avec lui, et il vous dira tout ce que vous voulez… »

Le capitaine la dévisagea à nouveau surprise par sa réaction. Elle avait encore cette aura froide et ces yeux glacés. Comme devinant ses peurs, la Japonaise poursuivit : « Ne vous inquiétez, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire de mal. J'ai un système bien plus efficace que la torture pour faire parler les gens. »

Et sans attendre de réponse et se dirigea dans le couloir, en direction de l'infirmerie. Clouzot la suivit de près, accompagné de toute la troupe, curieux de la voir à l'œuvre.

Kaname se dirigea sans problème dans les locaux de la Ying Fa et trouva rapidement l'infirmerie. Holdman était toujours à coté de son patron, à surveiller les environs. Chu-Jung était assis dans un lit le cou bandé et il n'avait pas l'air bien en forme.

Kaname entra et leur sourit avant de s'asseoir près du malade. Gin voulut parler mais elle le fit taire d'un signe de la main.

« Pas la peine de recommencer ton laïus, je te l'ai dit, il y a erreur sur la personne. »

« Arrête tes conneries, Nat, c'est pas des lentilles marrons ou un peu de chirurgie qui vont m'empêcher de te reconnaître… »

Kaname sourit et reprit sur un ton ferme. « Je crois que vous êtes du genre boucher. Atsunobu-san vous a pourtant dit mon nom. J'avais peur que vous compreniez tout de suite, mais il refusait de mentir. Je ne m'appelle pas Nat, ou Torii, et je ne suis pas une espionne Japonaise qui a grandi chez les ruskovs. »

Les deux Chinois parurent surpris, mais ils se décidèrent à écouter.

Elle leur sourit encore, visiblement contente du résultat obtenu.

« Vous voyez ces gens-là… » elle désigna de la main l'équipe de Mithril restée en retrait « ils ont quelques questions à vous poser, et il va falloir leur répondre. »

Chu-Jung éclata de rire devant son culot, mais s'arrêta presque aussitôt à cause de sa blessure. « Tu manques pas de cran, tu sais ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'on va aides tes amis ? Tu sais à qui t'a à faire, non ? Tu crois… »

« Stop ! On s'est pas bien compris apparemment. Ce ne sont pas mes amis. Vous allez répondre à leurs questions, parce que je vous le demande. Moi. » Elle se leva et se pointa du doigt. « Moi. Yo. Me. Watashi. »

Elle soupira. « Dans quelle langue faut-il vous le dire ? »

Gin lui demanda alors : « Et pourquoi on ferait ça ? Qui tu es pour nous donner des ordres ?! »

Kaname eut un petit rire amusé mais froid.

« Qui je suis ? Mais je croyais que c'était clair. Atsunobu-san vous l'a dit. Mon nom est Kaname. » Devant leur mine dubitative elle réfléchit et comprit.

« Vous avez été induit en erreur à cause du nom… C'est vrai. Alors on recommence. » Elle se parlait plus à elle-même qu'aux deux autres puis se redressa et dit fièrement : « Je suis Kaname Chidori, enchantée. »

Son sourire carnassier était plus effrayant que jamais et les deux Chinois pâlirent.

« Kana… »

« La Whispered qui… »

« La seule, l'unique. » conclut-elle triomphalement. « Donc vous allez répondre à ces gens, mais par contre, ce n'est pas la peine de leur détailler mon CV, hein ? »

Chu-Jung hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

Kaname se leva en souriant et sortit de l'infirmerie pour trouver l'équipe de Mithril complètement médusée.

« Il sont à vous maintenant. Soyez gentils avec eux, et si jamais ils font les difficiles, rappelez-leur que je ne suis pas loin, ok ? »

Clouzot acquiesça et la remercia avant d'aller interroger ses deux prisonniers, accompagné de Mao. Wraith la félicita puis lui proposa de l'accompagner voir Oborov, sans demander l'accord de qui que ce soit. A ce moment-là, Sosuke intervint.

« Pourquoi ils ont peur de toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Tu me connais non ? Je suis une fille adorable, mais je ne suis pas très patiente. Et quand je m'énerve, je suis un peu… enfin tu vois quoi… je suis impulsive, et parfois un peu trop… » Elle parlait d'un ton détaché qui sonnait faux mais il comprit qu'il n'en saurait pas d'avantage pour l'instant. Il aurait voulu la suivre pour lui parler en privé mais d'un coup, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, une superbe rousse entre les bras qui se serrait dangereusement contre lui.

« Sosuke !! Tout va bien ? J'étais tellement inquiète !! »

Il essaya de se dégager mais il eut juste le temps de voir passer une lueur triste dans les yeux de Kaname avant qu'elle ne soit assaillie elle-aussi par un grand blond à queue de cheval.

« Ka-cha !! Ça faisait tellement longtemps !! Tu es encore plus belle, tu sais ! » Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche avant de se reculer pour mieux la dévorer du regard, ne perdant pas une miette de tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir.

_

* * *

Une fois, encore, je dois vous laisser un peu sur les dents, et je suis désolée, mais je ne voyais pas où arrêter ce chapitre qui n'en finit pas !! Cette histoire me prend la tête grave. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à m'en sortir, il se passe trop de chose... Enfin, j'imagine qu'avec ça vous devez être un peu rassurés... J'espère venir à bout de ce morceau au prochain chapitre pour pouvoir avancer dans l'intrigue elle-même et me concentrer enfin sur la relation entre Sosuke et Kaname... C'est pas gagné !_


	10. Interrogatoires

**Chapitre 10** **Interrogatoire**

Sosuke réussit à se débarrasser de Milla grâce à l'intervention de son capitaine qui demanda des explications à la jeune fille sur le motif de sa venue.

La concernée rougit et bredouilla des excuses en regardant ses pieds. Elle avait des questions à poser à Tessa pour ses recherches, mais ne voulait pas déranger. Elle se tourna alors vers Dim pensant retourner au labo, mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé à flirter avec Kaname pour se soucier d'elle.

Les deux Whispered riaient ensemble, visiblement ravis de s'être retrouvés. Tessa sentit à nouveau le pic de la jalousie envers la Japonaise, mais reporta son attention sur Sosuke qui semblait pétrifié.

Leur baiser ne lui avait malheureusement pas échappé et de les voir se toucher et se regarder de cette façon ne faisait qu'attiser sa frustration. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait soudain envie de massacrer Dim, et chaque rire de Kaname, plutôt que de l'apaiser, en rajoutait un peu plus.

Curieusement, ce fut Wraith qui mit fin à ce petit manège en présentant Milla à sa protégée.

Kaname laissa alors Dim en plan et concentra toute son attention sur la frêle jeune femme en face d'elle. Elle lui sourit avec cette assurance que tout le monde lui connaissait. Mais cette fois, elle était bienveillante, retrouvant un peu son ancienne attitude.

« Tu étais en Sibérie aussi… »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais Milla acquiesça tout de même pour confirmer. Kaname lui prit alors les mains et les serra dans les siennes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Sergueï ne t'embêtera plus. Tu es tranquille maintenant, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. »

La rousse parut choquée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle réprima un frisson et se plongea dans les yeux de son interlocutrice à la recherche d'une réponse. Elles se parlaient en silence, chacune devinant par sa propre expérience ce que l'autre avait vécue. Puis Milla rompit le charme et demanda : « Et Ania ? » Sa voix était à peine audible, comme si elle avait peur de prononcer son nom.

Kaname secoua tristement la tête.

« Elle a voulu le protéger jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai rien pu faire… je suis désolée… »

Milla prit son temps pour diriger l'information puis se reprit.

« Tu es sûre ? »

La Japonaise confirma d'un signe de tête et s'excusa une fois de plus. Elle allait retourner vers la salle d'interrogatoire quand Milla l'interpella : « Combien de temps tu... » Elle tremblait, honteuse de poser une telle question, mais d'un autre coté, elle avait besoin de savoir. La jeune femme en face d'elle semblait sûre d'elle et capable d'être en contact avec les autres, contrairement à elle, même après des mois de traitement.

Kaname sourit gentiment. Elle restait volontairement évasive sur le sujet et rassura sa compagne d'infortune en lui rappelant que leur enfer était derrière elles et qu'il fallait aller de l'avant. Puis, devant le regard insistant de Dim, elle réalisa à nouveau sa tenue. Elle porta son attention vers Tessa et demanda si elle pouvait récupérer ses affaires avant d'interroger Oborov.

Le capitaine ne put retenir une remarque acerbe vis à vis de l'espionne.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de ton arme ? Il me semblait que tes talents d'interrogatrice étaient tout autre... » C'était gratuit et méchant, mais elle ne supportait de l'avoir vue ainsi avec Dim. La façon dont il la dévorait des yeux était obscène. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas une chance avec le Whispered, mais elle n'appréciait pas d'être encore une fois battue par Kaname. Sans compter qu'agir de cette façon devant Sosuke était plus que déplacée.

Mais Kaname ne se laissa pas démonter pour si peu. Elle sourit et répondit simplement : « Si je veux mes affaires, c'est surtout pour avoir mon pantalon parce que je n'aime pas plus que ça me promener à moitié nue... »

Sentant qu'elle allait avoir une autre réflexion douteuse, elle prit les devants et poursuivit : « Tu sais, mademoiselle Testarossa, si tu crois réellement que je ne suis qu'une petite traînée de bas étage, tu te trompes complètement. Et si tu penses m'insulter de cette façon, c'est encore pire... »

Tessa ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais Kaname était lancée.

« Vous me surestimez beaucoup. Parce que croyez-moi, je suis tombée bien plus bas. »

Ils la regardèrent tous, bouche ouverte, stupéfaits par ses propos, incapables de parler à l'exception de Dim et Wraith qui pour des raisons différentes étaient amusés. La Coréenne adorait voir le capitaine remit à sa place et le Whispered se délectait de l'attitude hautaine de son amie, qui malgré sa tenue, réussit à garder toute sa dignité.

Kaname poursuivit simplement en expliquant qu'elle n'avait besoin d'aucune arme pour s'occuper du scientifique, précisant froidement qu'elle était passée experte dans l'art d'interroger et surtout de faire parler sans avoir recours à la force. Sa façon de s'exprimer si catégorique et ferme les laissa encore une fois sans voix, à l'exception de Milla. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Avant que Tessa ne puisse répondre, la jeune Whispered l'attrapa par le bras et demanda : « Tessa-chan, je crois que tu devrais venir voir notre nouveau programme et laisser Chidori-san travailler… »

Pour la première fois, elle faisait preuve de détermination et même si sa douceur et sa fragilité transparaissaient toujours dans son discours, son attitude avait changé. Elle sourit en direction de Kaname avec une confiance nouvelle et se tourna vers Dim pour lui faire signe de l'accompagner. Celui-ci ne semblait pas très motivé pour les suivre, mais quand il se tourna vers Kaname pour lui parler celle-ci lui demanda fermement de dégager le passage, tout en promettant qu'elle l'aiderait s'il avait un problème.

Kurz ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air déconfit du jeune homme et s'approcha discrètement de lui. « Outch ! Tu viens de te faire méchamment rembarrer, mon pote… » Puis, l'air de rien, mais sans quitter la belle Japonaise des yeux, il demanda : « Alors, elle et toi ? C'était sérieux ? »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Sosuke qui attendait lui-aussi sa réponse.

Dim éclata de rire, et les regarda avec un air plus que surpris.

« Vous plaisantez !! Avec elle ?! Non mais ça va pas !! » Il avait du mal à retrouver son sérieux mais voyant la mine éberluée des deux hommes en face de lui, il se calma et dit sobrement : « Me comprenez pas mal, c'est pas que j'y ai jamais pensé… » Il les regarda intensément et poursuivit : « N'importe quel homme en aurait envie d'ailleurs, et j'imagine que vous aussi, mais elle est intouchable, les choses ont été très claires là-dessus dès le départ. »

Sosuke rougit un peu et Kurz rit lui aussi. « C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, et vraiment attirante, mais pour ma part, je l'ai toujours vu plus comme une petite soeur... »

Dim lui sourit et confirma. « C'est exatement ça. Et de toute façon, ça vaut mieux pour vous, parce qu'elle est déjà prise ailleurs... »

Kurz leva un sourcil interrogateur et demanda : « Leonard ? »

Sosuke serra les poings, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il écoutait attentivement et surtout étudiait le comportement du Whispered. Il ne mentait pas, au contraire, il était d'une étonnante sincérité. Pourtant, il l'avait embrassée...

« Non, enfin, il voulait la garder pour lui, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle a toujours été très ferme et je doute qu'elle ait changé d'avis. »

Il se rapprocha lentement et murmura de plus en plus bas, comme pour éviter d'être entendu, même si l'intéressée était déjà loin.

« Elle m'a pas dit grand chose, et Leo non plus, mais je sais qu'elle a promis à un mec de l'attendre ou une histoire comme ça… Et je peux vous dire que c'est un sacré veinard, enfin s'il est encore en vie… »

Cette fois Sosuke ne put retenir sa question : « Pourquoi il ne le serait pas ? »

Dim continua son explication à voix basse, en jetant régulièrement un œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Ben, simple, Leo n'a jamais apprécié la concurrence. Il éliminait tout ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop d'elle, alors il a dû s'occuper de ce type aussi… »

Kurz sembla réfléchir un instant puis demanda : « Et tu sais qui c'est ce type ? T'as un nom ou un truc dans le genre… ? »

Dim commença à s'angoisser et dit rapidement : « Je sais pas beaucoup. Ils étaient ensemble au lycée et elle est amoureuse de lui depuis…Des fois, quand elle dort, elle murmure son nom, je crois c'est Souky, ou un truc comme ça. »

Son accent russe revenait en force comme il paniquait. D'un coup, il reçut une chaussure sur l'arrière du cran et protesta violemment.

« Si j'avais envie qu'ils connaissent ma vie, je la leur raconterai ! Tête de piaf !! »

Kaname déboulait en trompe, suivie par Wraith, visiblement toujours amusée. La Japonaise attrapa Dim par l'oreille et le traîna dans le couloir jusqu'à un coin plus tranquille et commença à lui parler en russe.

Le jeune homme essaya de se justifier, promettant qu'il n'avait rien dit d'important, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre et continuait de lui crier dessus. Soudain, elle croisa le regard de Sosuke, et s'arrêta net.

Elle avait récupéré ses affaires et remis son pantalon,, mais elle se sentait complètement nue en face de lui. Il semblait capable de lire en elle avec une telle facilité qu'elle restait incapable de bouger.

Enfin, retrouvant ses esprits, elle laissa Dim et repartit interroger son prisonnier.

Le Whispered tenta de la rappeler en s'excusant mais elle se retourna et pointa son front avec un sourire mauvais.

« Oublie pas que je suis dans ta tête, Pigeon, je sais ce que tu penses, et surtout ce que tu racontes !! Et maintenant, va bosser, feignasse ! » Puis se tournant vers les trois autres elle ajouta tranquillement :

« Bon on y va, je vais pas me taper tout le boulot toute seule, si ? » Elle souriait, mais à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de Sosuke, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir.

Kurz en profita pour se retirer, prétextant qu'il devait rejoindre Tessa et fit plusieurs signe à Wraith pour qu'elle l'accompagne, mais elle ne semblait pas disposer à coopérer.

Avec un soupire, le sniper repartit vers Dim, finir lui-aussi son interrogatoire. Souky, mal prononcé, avec un accent russe, ça ressemblait dangereusement à Sosuke, et il voulait des détails sur ce copain de lycée. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, il avait l'esprit libéré et pouvait tout mettre en œuvre pour les rapprocher.

-oOo-

Si tôt au labo, Milla fut harcelée par son amie. Elle voulait comprendre. Qui était Sergueï ? Et Ania ? Comment Kaname les connaissait-elle ? De quoi avaient-elles parlé, à propos de la Sibérie et pourquoi devait-elle la laisser interroger Oborov sans raison ?

Milla n'était pas du genre à se mêler de leurs affaires, alors pourquoi était-elle intervenue ? Autant de questions posées de but en blanc qui ressemblaient dangereusement à un interrogatoire. Elles étaient seules dans la pièce et Tessa faisait les cent pas, pendant que l'autre restait assise sur sa chaise, à regarder ses mains, terrifiée.

Quand le capitaine retrouva un peu son calme, Milla osa enfin parler.

Elle s'exprima doucement, d'une voix si faible qu'elle était à peine audible. Elle raconta, alors, pour la première fois, ce qu'il s'était passé. La Sibérie, la base d'Amalgame à Nelkan, les recherches sur les Whispered, le conditionnement, Sergueï, celui qui s'en chargeait, Ania, celle qui la soignait quand elle ne savait plus comment elle s'appelait. Elle ne rentra pas dans les détails de ce qu'ils appelaient un conditionnement, mais à voir ses yeux effrayés du simple fait d'en parler, Tessa comprit que ce devait être épouvantable.

Elle demanda plus doucement le rapport avec l'espionne et Milla expliqua simplement ce qu'elle avait compris.

Kaname avait été elle-aussi dans cette base et avait elle-aussi subi un conditionnement, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle en avait réchappé et avait neutralisé leur bourreau.

Après un traitement pareil, elle savait comment interroger n'importe qui puisqu'elle en savait suffisamment sur la peur pour pouvoir trouver le point faible de son interlocuteur sans réelle violence. Son expérience de la torture la rendait extrêmement familière de toutes ces choses, mais elle ne les utilisait certainement pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. C'était du moins le raisonnement de Milla.

La réalité de ce qui s'était passé frappa Tessa violemment et elle ne put retenir un cri d'horreur en comprenant les raisons du changement d'attitude de la jeune fille. Elle aussi était passée par les mains de ce Sergueï et pouvait maintenant sentir la peur avant même que le concerné ne la ressente.

« Tu penses que Sergueï s'est occupé d'elle, comme pour toi ? » Le capitaine frissonna devant l'air apeuré de son amie. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce par quoi elle était passée. Milla commença à répondre quand une voix masculine les interrompit.

« Non, en réalité Sergueï a été remplacé. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers l'entrée du labo et trouvèrent Dim et Kurz en face d'elle. Kurz avait un sourire ravi, suite à sa conversation avec le Whispered qui avait bien confirmé ses suspicions sur le fameux amoureux de Kaname, mais il s'effaça rapidement en voyant le regard des autres.

Dim poursuivit son explication en s'asseyant à son bureau.

« Elle était trop têtue à ce qu'il disait, le traitement n'était pas efficace. Au bout de deux mois, comme il n'arrivait à rien, ils ont pris quelqu'un d'autre. Mais à ce que j'en sais, il n'est arrivé à rien non plus. Elle est coriace, et c'est une vraie tête de mule. »

Il avait un sourire triste en disant ça et fut étonné par la colère qu'il vit dans les yeux de Tessa.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que vous connaissiez mademoiselle Chidori ? Vous saviez bien qu'on la cherchait, non ? »

Pris par surprise, le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre. Puis il se pencha vers le capitaine et répondit :

« Non, je ne savais pas. Ka-cha n'a parlé de Mithril qu'après notre évasion quand elle m'a présenté Wraith. Elle m'a simplement dit que vous étiez la sœur de Leo, mais que vous étiez différente et que si je voulais mettre mes talents à profit, je pourrais sûrement travailler avec vous. Mais elle n'a rien dit de plus et je n'ai pas posé de question, elle n'était pas vraiment en état de toute façon. »

Comme elle ne semblait pas convaincue et Kurz non plus, il continua son explication.

« Je la connais uniquement sous le nom de Ka-cha, et je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir plus. Wraith et elle sont visiblement amies et c'est tout ce qu'il me faut. »

Il n'avait aucune envie de se justifier sachant qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il connaissait une Whispered japonaise, mais comme elle n'avait pas souhaité l'accompagner et qu'elle était malade, il n'en avait pas parlé aux membres de l'organisation. En plus, Wraith lui avait clairement demandé de garder le silence sur cette jeune fille, pour lui permettre de se reposer tranquille, donc il n'avait pas abordé le sujet.  
En plus, il ne la connaissait pas très bien, il n'avait passé que quelques mois ensemble trois ans plus tôt, puis quelques jours lors de leur évasion, mais il n'en savait pas plus. Et il respectait sa décision de rester à l'écart des organisations militaires, surtout après le traitement qu'elle avait reçu de la part d'Amalgame. Si on lui avait fait subir ce genre de chose, lui-aussi aurait pris la fuite sans hésiter.

Tessa et Kurz échangèrent un regard entendu et se mirent d'accord pour réinterroger Wraith le moment voulu. Toute cette histoire était suspecte et le seul point vraiment obscur dans cette affaire était inlassablement le rôle de l'espionne.

Laissant les questions sur Kaname de coté, le capitaine se concentra sur l'avancée de leurs travaux et Kurz eut la chance de servir de cobaye pour tester le nouveau système d'exploitation de leurs AS. Milla et Dim avaient mis au point une nouvelle interface et avaient besoin d'un pilote aguerri pour vérifier leur programme. Le sniper, seul pilote disponible pour le moment fut donc tout naturellement choisi pour l'expérience.

-oOo-

Kaname trépignait d'impatience devant la porte de l'ascenseur. Elle laissa de coté ses sentiments vis à vis de Sosuke et sa conversation avec Dim et se concentra sur la suite des évènements, reprenant son masque froid et imperturbable. Des heures qu'elle était revenue de mission et elle allait enfin avoir les éléments qui lui manquaient pour avancer. Elle avait choisi de garder les membres de Mithril avec elle, contrairement à son plan de départ, pour gagner du temps. Wraith le lui avait suggéré en lui rendant ses affaires et elle avait fini par accepter.

Sa méthode habituelle d'interrogatoire demandait une étude longue et minutieuse du sujet pour trouver ses faiblesses et le faire parler en utilisant simplement ses peurs profondes. Bon, il y avait toujours une partie de menace et quelques contraintes physiques, mais elle n'était pas du genre à passer tabac quelqu'un juste pour des informations.

Si elle devenait violente, c'était qu'ils l'énervaient. Pour ça, elle n'avait pas changé.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin, mais Kaname resta pétrifiée.

Devant elle se tenait Alex Thorne, le bras droit de Wraith, une pile de dossiers de dossiers entre les mains. Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent immédiatement sur les siens et elle était incapable de bouger, ne sachant comment réagir. Il y avait une telle intensité dans son regard qu'elle était paralysée.

Sosuke remarqua ce changement d'attitude et chercha dans l'allure plutôt insipide de l'agent des renseignements ce qui la mettait aussi mal à l'aise, mais il ne trouva aucune explication.

Wraith soupira et s'excusa, prenant son acolyte sous le coude pour l'attirer vers son bureau. Il ne décollait pas ses yeux de la jeune espionne, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, mais ne dit pas un mot.

Kaname monta dans la cabine et se remit à respirer normalement une fois l'appareil en route. Sosuke l'observait encore et finit par rompre le silence.

« Tu le connais. »

Elle sursauta en entendant le son de sa voix et se retourna brusquement.

« Non... je... »

« Pas la peine de mentir. »

Sosuke s'appuya sur la rambarde, croisa les bras et plongea son regard gris dans ses yeux chocolats. Une fois encore, elle se sentit vulnérable, comme s'il pouvait deviner tout ce qu'elle s'appliquait si bien à dissimuler.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi. Si tu crois avoir des choses à cacher, je respecte ta décision. Je te fais confiance, si tu as des secrets, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je ne pense pas que tu cherches à nuire à qui que ce soit ici, donc ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te poserai pas de question. » Il esquissa un sourire et baissant la tête il ajouta : « Et quand tu auras envie d'en parler, je serai là. »

Kaname sentit ses joues chauffer et bredouilla des remerciements à ses pieds. Elle n'eut pas épiloguer davantage puisque la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit au sous-sol et que Sosuke passa le premier pour la conduire à la salle où Oborov était détenu.

Il était assez content de sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas cherché à nier plus avant et maintenant qu'il avait plus d'éléments concernant son passé, il comprenait mieux son comportement. Dim avait dit que la Whispered avec laquelle il avait travaillé avait été envoyée en conditionnement, et même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se cachait derrière ce terme, il avait les marques sur ses épaules et ses bras, sans compter la réaction de Milla à la mention de ce mot. Et le fait qu'elles aient été toutes les deux dans la même base. Quand il avait récupéré la jeune fille en Sibérie, cinq ans et demi plus tôt, elle était à peine capable de parler. Et il lui avait fallu près d'un an avant de pouvoir se remettre. Tout ça en considérant qu'elle s'en était effectivement remise. Elle ne sortait jamais des bâtiments sans une bonne escorte, et encore, c'était exceptionnel. Si Kaname avait vécu la même chose, pas étonnant qu'elle ait changé. Il lui faudrait du temps pour pouvoir en parler, et maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée, il était près à attendre. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de regagner sa confiance et lui prouver qu'il serait là pour elle. Sans faillir cette fois.

* * *

_Et voilà, ça a été long, mais j'ai décidé de changer pas mal de choses par rapport à mon idée de départ. En fait, je crois que je vais les faire encore un peu travailler ensemble avant de passer au projet d'Amalgame et donc à l'histoire principale. Ca m'amuse trop de les coller l'un en face de l'autre à pas oser bouger. Enfin, maintenant que j'y vois un peu plus clair, j'espère pouvoir avancer plus vite, mais comme toujours, je veux rien promettre, ça évitera les mauvaises surprises !! Pis aussi, je suis navrée pour les prises de bec entre Kaname et Tessa, je voulais pas rendre Tessa aussi jalouse et désagréable, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher... Dès qu'elles sont ensemble, ça devient électrique... Du coup, ça fait des changements d'attitude bizarre, mais c'est parce que j'ai du faire avec les imprévus._

_Et désolée si y a plein de fautes, j'ai écris ce chapitre par morceaux, sur différents ordinateurs et logiciels et maintenant, j'ai la flemme de tout relire. Donc pardon pour les oublis, et autres monstruosités orthographiques -.-'_


	11. Séparation

**Chapitre 11 Séparation**

Mikhaïl Oborov était assis sur la couchette de sa cellule, à attendre ce qui était inéluctable.

Les Mung avaient échoué et il se retrouvait maintenant prisonnier de Mithril, sans le moindre espoir d'évasion. Après la disparition de la base de Nelkan et le démantèlement de plusieurs de leurs sous-filiales, Amalgame était clairement en difficulté. Surtout le plan recherche. Par conséquent, ils n'allaient pas perdre du temps à lui courir après pour le moment.

Il avait déjà eu de la chance de pouvoir rejoindre Hong Kong et faire jouer les anciennes alliances. Même s'il n'avait pas réussi à gagner sa liberté, il avait de bonne chance de rester en vie. Tant qu'il ne parlait pas trop.

Mithril avait besoin de ses informations et il ne risquait rien tant qu'il avait des choses à leur fournir. Il fallait simplement tenir assez longtemps pour que ses alliés se ressaisissent et viennent le chercher. Il devait donc distiller ses renseignements avec parcimonie, ne révélant rien de trop compromettant mais suffisamment de détailles pour être intéressant et ne pas se faire éliminer.

Il était toujours en train de réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie à adopter quand l'espionne qui l'avait piégé fit son entrée.

Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme en uniforme militaire qui ne devait pas avoir tellement plus de vingt ans.

Oborov les regarda avec mépris et ne se fatigua même pas à se lever. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, alors autant se ménager.

Kaname s'approcha et sourit. L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappa pas. Cette fois, elle était debout, avec le pouvoir en main pendant qu'il était prostré sur le lit. Pourtant, elle n'aimait pas être en face de lui. Ce type la dégoûtait. Il avait joué avec son corps sans scrupule et n'avait même été capable de la reconnaître. Avait-elle changé à ce point ?

Les autres n'avaient pas eu de problème en la revoyant… D'un autre coté, il ne s'était pas beaucoup intéressé à son visage, il ne l'avait peut-être même jamais regardé.

Une lueur macabre s'immisça dans ses yeux et Sosuke s'approcha à son tour, pour éviter qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer. Elle avait bien trop besoin de lui, et son principal problème, hormis le manque de temps, était qu'il était pleinement conscient de sa position. A ceci près, que comme les autres, il se trompait sur son identité.

Kaname se retourna vers Sosuke et lui sourit, faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle se chargeait de l'approche. Il n'était là qu'en soutien, au cas où sa méthode ne suffirait pas.

Elle se pencha au-dessus du scientifique, qui la regardait toujours avec le même mépris, et son sourire sardonique, mais elle n'était pas impressionnée.

Elle se mit à lui parler en russe tout en jetant un regard à Sosuke pour vérifier qu'il comprenait, même s'il ne disait rien et proposa d'un ton calme.

« On peut faire ça de plusieurs façons, vous savez. Vous êtes coincé ici et vous avez ce qu'on veut, donc on doit pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente... »

« Je doute que vous me laissiez sortir, donc je ne vois pas où est mon intérêt à vous aider. »

Il jouait les durs, mais ni Sosuke ni Kaname n'était dupe. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous la torture. Le problème était qu'elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'en arriver là. Elle avait d'autres approches même si elle n'était pas ravie de cette solution non plus. Elle avait eu sa dose de sang pour la journée et préféra une méthode plus douce.

« Si vous êtes coopératif, je pourrais me montrer gentille... » Et pour prouver qu'elle ne mentait pas elle commença doucement à faire jouer ses doigts sur l'épaule du scientifique tout en entrouvrant son col.

Sosuke la regarda un peu surprise, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la stupéfaction d'Oborov.

Kaname s'installa sur ses genoux et lui demanda de l'aider encore une fois. Elle alla même jusqu'à lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts.

Le scientifique lui prit la main et répondit simplement qu'il en faudrait plus pour le convaincre. Puis il partit dans un grand éclat de rie devant la mine défaite du soldat qui ne semblait pas comprendre à quoi jouait sa collègue.

Mais Kaname ne se lassa pas démonter. Elle sourit et comme il tenait toujours sa main, la posa sur sa cuisse avant de la faire remonter vers ses hanches.

« Et il faudrait quoi pour vous convaincre ? » Elle continuait de faire glisser sa paume sur son corps, passant sur son ventre, et poursuivant son ascension lentement. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle se pencha un peu et murmura : « Allons, ne soyez pas timide… Vous savez que j'ai besoin de vous. Alors, soit on le fait en douceur, soit je vous laisse à mon camarde, ici présent. Mais j'ai peur que ce soit moins plaisant… »

Elle ne le quittait pas de yeux et il avait du mal à rester concentré. Bien sûr, ce n'était peut-être qu'une stratégie, mais elle avait raison sur un point, il était le seul à avoir les informations qui pouvaient l'intéresser donc elle devait être conciliante.

Comme pour tester sa bonne volonté, Oborov posa son autre main directement sur ses seins et sembla apprécier leurs contacts.

Sosuke se crispa, mais réussit à ne pas intervenir. Elle n'allait quand même pas coucher avec ce type devant lui ?

Le scientifique remarqua le changement d'attitude du soldat et en profita pour demander : « On pourrait peut-être avoir un peu d'intimité… »

Kaname réfléchit un instant, le laissant toujours la toucher sans retenue, et énonça sur son ton le plus posé : « Il me faudra déjà quelque chose pour prouver votre bonne volonté, puisque vous avez clairement les garanties de la mienne… »

Oborov soupira et tout en déboutonnant sa chemise demanda ce qu'elle voulait savoir précisément.

Kaname se redressa, et Sosuke perçut un court le malaise dans son regard. Elle détestait ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Pourtant, il ne pouvait la laisser continuer ainsi. Il la prit par l'épaule et la força à se lever en demandant au prisonnier comment il s'était retrouvé avec les Mung et ce qu'il comptait faire avec sa nouvelle identité.

Oborov soupira, mais il était rassuré. Cette question démontrait qu'ils ne savaient rien ou presque sur ses recherches, et donc, qu'il allait pouvoir gagner du temps. Il parla de la destruction de plusieurs laboratoires dans le nord de la Chine et comment il avait dû prendre la fuite pour éviter les autorités internationales. Il donna quelques noms, déjà bien connus des services de renseignements, et présenta sa collaboration avec les Triades comme une sortie de secours vers une retraite bien méritée.

Kaname n'y croyait pas une seconde, et visiblement Sosuke non plus. Pourtant, il avait clairement anéanti ses chances en lui posant des questions aussi faciles. Maintenant, elle allait devoir donner encore si elle voulait d'autres informations.

A moins que…

Oborov la regardait avec envie, détaillant ses formes avec ses yeux malsains et elle y vit une opportunité. Il la prenait réellement pour une mercenaire prête à tout.

« Vous avez bien appris votre leçon, mais il nous faudra des choses qui ne soient pas de notoriété publique. Comme les entreprises qui finançaient vos recherches, ou l'emplacement des autres laboratoires… » Elle se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille et commença à l'entortiller autour de ses doigts. Sa patience s'émoussait.

Sans complexe le scientifique demanda une contrepartie pour ses réponses et là Kaname vit rouge.

Elle lui décocha un regard noir et lui dit simplement : « Une contrepartie ? Parce que vous croyez peut être qu'on est quitte ? »

D'un geste vif, elle bondit sur le prisonnier et le plaqua fermement contre le lit.

« Je crois que c'est un juste retour des choses. Vous connaissez le proverbe, œil pour œil, dent pour dent… » Et comme pour prouver son point, elle appuya son genou sur sa braguette.

« Maintenant, tu bouges, et tu peux dire adieu à ta virilité. » Elle se retourna vers Sosuke et lui demanda son couteau.

« C'est presque trop facile… » Kaname semblait ravie et Sosuke aussi. Il avait eu très peur en la voyant séduire cet homme, mais maintenant, il était à la fois impressionné par ses talents et amusé de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait profité de la situation. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré une approche plus traditionnelle, mais quelque part, il aimait l'idée qu'elle contrôle ce type aussi facilement, se servant uniquement de son point faible contre lui, sans réellement le blesser.

Oborov essaya de négocier pour qu'elle le lâche, mais elle ne fit que resserrer sone emprise pour lui prouver qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

Le scientifique frissonna et commença à parler d'une voix plus aiguë.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Je ne vous ai rien enlevé… ce n'est même pas moi qui me suis occupé de l'insimi… » Il s'arrêta net en sentant la pointe du couteau sur son entrejambe. Elle la faisait aller et venir lentement, appuyant juste assez pour qu'il sache qu'elle était là, mais sans lui faire mal.

« Vous me confondez avec une autre, je pense. Moi, je suis la pauvre petite Whispered qui veut récupérer ce que le vilain scientifique lui a pris. Donc comme vous ne voulez pas être circoncit, vous allez me dire où ils sont. Et me le dire maintenant, parce que je ne suis pas patiente. »

Oborov la regarda avec des yeux incrédules. Elle ne pouvait être celle qu'elle prétendait. Il chercha un signe quelconque de soutien vers Sosuke, mais celui-ci était repartit dans son coin, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas de vraie utilité pour l'instant.

« Vous mentez ! Mademoiselle Chidori a été conditionnée, je l'ai vue moi-même après les premières séances. Elle n'aurait même pas pu marcher seule ! Et vous êtes en bonne santé… Si en plus, on rajoute le traitement pour augmenter ses capacités et les injections pour… » Encore une fois, il fut interrompu. Cette fois, la lame était sous son cou, prête à l'égorger.

« Je sais ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Ce que vous, m'avez fait… » Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, plus terrifiante que jamais, le couteau se rapprochant dangereusement du visage du scientifique.

« J'ai bien retenu la leçon, voyez-vous. Pas de plaie mortelle, pas d'atteinte aux organes vitaux, et on ne touche ni au bras droit, ni à la mâchoire pour que le sujet puisse encore fournir ses informations. C'est bien ça les règles, non ? » Elle avait un ton cassant et sec, crachant ses mots avec autant de dégoût que possible et Sosuke dut retenir un frisson. Ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer était effectivement les règles de base enseignées par les Russes pour l'interrogatoire des prisonniers. Il les avait apprises quinze ans plus tôt avant d'être envoyé sur le terrain.

Si elle connaissait elle-aussi ces règles, c'était certainement qu'elle avait été interrogée. Mais pourquoi ? Par qui ? Il la regarda faire, et retrouva dans ses gestes et son attitude un comportement familier, mais pas le sien malheureusement. Plus celui de l'homme qu'il considérait comme un père et qui les avait lâchement trahis sans raison.

Toujours son arme à la main, maintenant sous l'œil d'Oborov, Kaname poursuivit.

« Je devrais certainement vous faire bien plus qu'une petite frayeur, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser. Alors on va faire ça vite. J'ai déjà obtenu les codes d'accès du labo ainsi que les références des dossiers. Je sais que tout est stocké à Irkoutsk, ce qu'il me faut maintenant, ce sont les noms de ceux qui ont travaillé sur le projet. Et les adresses où les 'prototypes' ont été envoyés. Et je vous conseille de ne pas me faire attendre. »

Oborov déglutit lentement. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur elle, et encore moins à ce qu'elle veuille ce genre d'informations. Il jeta un œil en direction de Sosuke, mais il ne contenta de hausser les épaules et lui suggéra de coopérer, parce qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'intervenir pour la calmer. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il la considérait en droit de tout faire à ce scientifique. S'il était responsable de ce qu'elle avait vécu, il se chargerait lui-même de lui faire comprendre le sens du mot contrepartie. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire ainsi. A la place, il expliqua calmement que Mithril avait les renseignements nécessaires pour une nouvelle intervention en Sibérie et à la frontière chinoise, donc il ne pouvait rien lui apprendre d'utile.

Le scientifique parut surpris mais essaya de gagner du temps. Il croyait en son projet et ne voulait pas laisser tout détruire pour des principes idéalistes. Il proposa des arrangements et commença à tergiverser, en expliquant que la base d'Irkoutsk était imprenable à cause de sa position stratégique sur les bords de la rivière Angara et que le labo ne pourrait jamais être atteint, même avec les codes, puisqu'il y avait un système de reconnaissance spécifique inviolable. Il ne donnait aucune réponse aux questions de la Whispered, mais c'était tout de même des renseignements utiles.

D'un coup Kaname se leva et rendit son arme à Sosuke. Elle lui demanda en japonais quelles informations ils avaient, étant sûre qu'Oborov ne comprenait et fut étonnée de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un pur coup de bluff.

Elle ne pensait pas que le sergent-major connaisse ce genre de méthode, mais apprécia le geste. Ils apprenaient beaucoup sur l'autre en peu de temps. Ils échangèrent un léger sourire, visiblement contents de ce qu'ils avaient obtenu puis Kaname repartit vers leur victime.

Elle s'installa sur une chaise et lui dit simplement : « Je vais vous expliquer un peu mieux la situation, puisque vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre. Je veux récupérer ce qui m'appartient. Alors soit je le fais avec votre aide et vous avez une chance de vous en sortir en un seul morceau, soit je fais appel à une aide extérieure, qui est très intéressée également par ces prototypes et non seulement vous êtes un homme mort, mais votre famille également, sans compter tous ceux qui vous sont chers, ou avec lesquels vous avez travaillé. Et bien sûr, le projet sera définitivement abandonné, toutes vos recherches détruites, alors que pour moi, je ne m'intéresse qu'à ce qui me concerne. »

Kaname attendit et comme prévu, Oborov demanda de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle se pencha alors vers lui et lui glissa à l'oreille : « Leonard Testarossa… » Sosuke ne put retenir un haussement de sourcil. Que venait-il encore faire dans cette affaire ?

Elle eut un sourire mauvais qui s'agrandit en voyant l'air apeuré du scientifique. Elle lui montra la table d'un geste insistant et dit simplement :

« Je veux tout par écrit. On revient dans dix minutes, alors ne perdez pas de temps… »

Et d'un signe de la main, elle désigna la porte à Sosuke.

-oOo-

Dim n'arrêtait pas de pester devant son ordinateur. Les essais n'étaient pas du tout concluants et il ne comprenait pas d'où venait le problème. Il avait passé en revue le programme plusieurs fois, et tout sembler tourner à merveille.

Tessa et Milla, bien que sans être spécialistes de la question avaient elles-aussi relu le code et personne ne pouvait trouver la source de la défaillance.

Kurz était toujours dans l'AS à essayer de le faire bouger comme il fallait, mais aucune des commandes ne répondait normalement.

Dim s'était occupé du nouveau système d'exploitation et Milla s'était chargé de l'adapter à son modèle d'AS, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Depuis qu'elle rejoint Mithril cinq ans plus tôt, la jeune femme avait amélioré considérablement leurs modèles, participant à la construction de l'ARX-8, mais aussi en reprenant tout le design des Gernsback et retravaillant les M9 pour les rendre plus performant.

Sa limite venait du matériel informatique qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bien maîtriser mais qui avait été compensé par l'arrivée de Dim, spécialiste du sujet.

Pourtant à l'heure actuelle, ils n'étaient parvenus à aucun résultat et la tension devenait palpable.

Dim, en particulier, tournait en rond et n'arrêtait pas de pester devant son ordinateur, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il avait fait.

Dès que Tessa lui posait une question sur une partie du programme, il se mettait à paniquer et était incapable de lui fournir une explication claire.

Heureusement pour lui, le capitaine fut interrompue dans son raisonnement par l'arrivée de son commandant et de son lieutenant, venant faire leur rapport sur Chu-Jung Mung et Gin Holdman.

Ils avaient obtenu plusieurs noms de sociétés écrans permettant le blanchiment de fonds servant au financement de diverses activités terroristes en Asie continentale et en recoupant les informations avec celles du département des renseignements, ils pensaient pouvoir démanteler quelques réseaux, en particulier sur le trafic d'armes et d'enfants qui sévissaient entre la Thaïlande et la Chine du Sud.

Tessa s'excusa auprès des deux Whispered, et quitta le laboratoire avec son équipe pour organiser leur nouvelle opération sans se soucier davantage de leur programme.

-oOo-

Pendant que le scientifique écrivait, Sosuke tenta d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses sujets de recherches et sur ce que l'espionne voulait tellement récupérer, mais il n'eut droit qu'à un soupire fatigué avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos pour se plonger dans son téléphone.

« Ce type est un porc… Encore plus que l'autre, je crois… » Elle parlait sans le regarder, toujours perdue dans la contemplation de son appareil.

« Au moins, tu n'as pas eu à en faire trop… » Il avançait sur un terrain dangereux, il le savait, mais il avait besoin de réponse. Il ne devait pas la brusquer, mais lui montrer qu'il s'intéressait à elle, à ce qui lui était arrivé, sans la juger ni la dénigrer.

Elle appuya encore sur quelques touches puis referma le téléphone avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

« Ouais… j'avais pas prévu ça en fait. »

Elle détourna un peu la tête, puis poursuivit d'un ton las. « Je ne peux pas les forcer à parler, mais je suis coincée. J'ai besoin de savoir. Et je ne suis pas une fan de la violence… » Elle eut un sourire désabusée avant d'ajouter froidement : « Et c'est moi qui dis ça… »

« Les interrogatoires ne sont jamais faciles. » Il voulait la rassurer, mais il se sentait complètement impuissant. Si seulement elle s'ouvrait un peu, lui parlait. Encore une fois, il essaya.

« Il t'a… il travaillait avec toi ? » Il cherchait ses mots, ne sachant pas comment tourner sa question, sans la heurter.

Kaname le regarda et regarda la porte de la cellule. Une fois de plus, elle soupira.

« Oui et non… il a plutôt… » Elle frissonna et il vit ses yeux briller un peu trop à son goût. Quoi que ce type lui ait fait, ça devait être épouvantable pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et répondit simplement : « J'étais… j'étais son sujet d'étude… son rat personnel… sa chose. »

Sosuke resta sans voix. Puis la voyant tremblante, il se surprit lui-même et sans un mot, la prit dans ses bras.

Kaname ne pleurait pas, elle en était incapable. Dès qu'elle le sentit près d'elle, elle se raidit, mais en quelques secondes, elle se laissa aller. Sa chaleur, son parfum, sa force. Il était parfait. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis des années. Naturellement, elle se blottit un plus contre lui, profitant au maximum de ce contact qu'elle savait éphémère.

Tout en lui caressant les cheveux, Sosuke s'excusa de ne l'avoir laissée, comme si c'était de sa faute ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il avait juré de venir la chercher, mais il avait trahi sa parole.

Kaname sourit et leva alors la tête vers lui.

« Je t'ai attendu. J'ai remplis ma part, je crois… »

Sosuke baissa les yeux, se perdant à nouveau dans ses pupilles chocolat et murmura des excuses une fois de plus.

« Je ne parlais pas de me libérer… » Elle rougit un peu et ajouta : « Je parle de l'autre partie de ta promesse… »

Sosuke rougit à son tour, comprenant à quoi elle faisait allusion. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire que le sujet était toujours d'actualité. Oborov tambourinait à la porte de sa cellule pour annoncer qu'il avait ce qu'ils demandaient.

Kaname se libéra et reprit son masque froid en rentrant. Elle arracha les feuilles des mains du scientifique et parut satisfaite de ce qu'elle lisait. Ici et là, elle fronçait les sourcils, mais dans l'ensemble, elle était ravie.

D'une petite voix, Oborov demanda si Leonard allait venir et Kaname éclata de rire avant de lui expliquer la situation.

« Aucune chance qu'il se déplace jusqu'ici. Il est relativement en froid avec sa sœur depuis quelques années et je doute qu'il soit très bien accueilli… » Elle jeta un œil du coté du soldat qui effectivement n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de recevoir le Whispered qui l'avait humilié des années plus tôt. Il n'avait jamais digéré sa défaite face au frère de Tessa et surtout, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir enlevé Kaname.

En souriant, la jeune femme remercia le scientifique et promit de le tenir au courant de la progression de sa mission. Puis elle sortit, toujours suivie de Sosuke et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Elle avait toutes les données en main pour avancer et ne comptait pas perdre une seconde. Elle avait besoin d'explication pour lire certains passage des notes du scientifique qu'elle n'avait pas bien compris, mais pour le reste, elle était prête et n'avait plus qu'à prévenir sa complice.

Arrivés au laboratoire, Kaname et Sosuke furent surpris de n'y trouver que Dim et Milla. Ils s'attendaient à voir le reste de l'équipe, mais Milla expliqua qu'ils avaient une nouvelle opération en cours et qu'ils devaient être dans le bureau de Tessa pour l'organiser. Sosuke tiqua, n'ayant aucune envie de partir, mais il savait qu'il était attendu.

Kaname remarqua sa gêne et saluant les autres Whispered, elle attrapa le bras du soldat et l'accompagna vers le bureau du capitaine. Tout en marchant, elle lui annonça ses projets, sans rentrer dans les détails, et comme elle le sentait se crisper de plus en plus elle le rassura.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais me débrouiller. Ce ne sera pas la première fois ! File rejoindre ton équipe. »

Puis le voyant hésiter, elle ajouta simplement : « Tu as tes priorités et j'ai les miennes. Si tu y vas maintenant, j'aurai moins de remords à partir de mon coté... » Elle avait l'air décidée et sûre d'elle, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à la quitter de cette fois, sans lui avoir parler. Il ne voulait pas la forcer, pourtant, il devait la convaincre de rester.

Sosuke lui prit la main et murmura : « Tu ne peux pas me laisser... » Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'aux quatre années qu'il avait déjà perdues.

« Je te promets de revenir. » Et toujours souriant, elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue. « Je tiens toujours mes promesses, moi... »

Il fut un peu surpris mais lui sourit également : « Moi aussi. »

Et devant sa mine dubitative il ajouta : « Tu ne m'as laissé beaucoup de temps... Il s'est passé pas mal de choses en quatre ans et je ne savais pas si tu étais toujours... intéressée... » Il rougit un peu et baissa les yeux.

Kaname s'amusa de sa réaction et répondit : « C'est plutôt moi qui avais des raisons d'avoir des doutes. Entre Tessa et Milla, tu as l'air d'avoir du succès avec les filles, particulièrement les Whispered ! Et je compte pas toutes celles que je connais pas ! »

Elle le regardait avec un sourire espiègle qu'il trouvait irrésistible. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, lui dire et lui montrer qu'elle était la seule qui comptait, mais il n'osait pas. S'il commençait, il serait incapable de s'arrêter et il devait rejoindre ses coéquipiés dans le bureau.

Avant de frapper, il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura : « J'attends que tu reviennes pour remplir ma part. »

Kaname ne le quitta pas des yeux comme il passait la porte et répliqua simplement : « Ca me va. Par contre je te préviens, la prochaine fois que je te vois, je ne me contenterai pas d'un baiser... »

Il referma derrière lui et elle repartit vers l'entrée pour appeler sa complice.

* * *

_Alors là, j'avoue, je suis fière ! A peine huit jours entre deux chapitres... Bon je sais, ça n'avance pas des masses et en plus, je les sépare alors que j'avais dit que je les ferai travailler ensemble. Mais en fait, je sais pas ce que je vais faire. Donc voilà. Et sinon, je suis pas très contente par les changements d'humeur et de comportement des protagonistes, mais bon, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'ai déjà réécris deux fois le début pour pas être trop glauque du coté de Kaname, alors j'ai pas eu envie de tout reprendre.  
Et pour les suites, c'est à voir. Si vous avez des préférences, faudra me dire !!_

_Ah et pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, la promesse dont je parle est à la fin de TMMD, la dernière fois qu'ils se parlent quatre ans plus tot. Kaname fait promettre à Sosuke que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront, il devra l'embrasser pour de bon, et en échange, elle promet de l'attendre et de tenir bon. Ensuite il lui dit qu'il l'aime et qu'il viendra.  
La scène complète dispo en trad sur le site de la sentaa, comme d'hab !!_


	12. Les deux Kaname

**Chapitre 12 Les deux Kaname**

Le soleil de fin de journée était encore brûlant et la température extérieure avoisinait des records. La chaleur était renvoyée par le sol, si bien que même à l'ombre, on étouffait. Kaname chercha un endroit où se mettre un peu à l'abri de ce temps insupportable, et regretta rapidement d'avoir déserté les bureaux climatisés de la Ying-Fa enterprise. Elle n'avait pas voulu attirer l'attention inutilement et surtout obliger sa partenaire à se dévoiler, mais maintenant qu'elle attendait, assise sur le bord du trottoir en plein soleil, elle commençait à trouver que ses scrupules étaient infondés.

A quoi bon être discrète si c'était pour mourir d'une insolation. Ou souffrir de déshydratation sévère. Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait le tournis et plus elle remettait en question ses choix.

Avait-elle eu raison de quitter à nouveau Sosuke ?

Si elle lui avait parlé une peu plus de son opération, il aurait certainement accepté de l'aider, et avec les ressources de Mithril, ils auraient pu porter un nouveau coup sévère à Amalgame.

Le problème de cette stratégie était qu'il aurait fallu leur expliquer ce qu'elle cherchait… D'un autre coté, ils finiraient bien par découvrir la vérité.

Leonard avait un moyen de pression trop fort sur elle pour ne pas l'utiliser. Tôt ou tard, il allait lui demander des comptes et elle ne pouvait impliquer Mithril dans sa chute.

Soupirant devant sa propre situation, Kaname regarda l'heure et commença à s'impatienter. Elle aurait pu rentrer par ses propres moyens, mais elle préférait se rendre directement à l'aéroport plutôt que de repasser prendre ses affaires. Dove savait ce qu'il lui fallait pour rejoindre Irkoutsk et pouvait se charger de préparer les valises à sa place. En plus, elle avait elle-même proposer de la retrouver. De cette façon, elles ne perdaient pas temps. C'était du moins ce que la jeune Whispered espérait.

Malheureusement, dans ce programme, elle ne tenait compte que de ses exigences personnelles et ne se souciait pas des intervenants extérieurs.

Dès qu'elle vit le taxi s'arrêter devant le bâtiment, elle comprit que son plan allait devoir subir des révisions. Et quand l'espionne sortit du véhicule, habillée exactement comme elle, avec les cheveux détachés et des lentilles de contact marrons, Kaname eut un mouvement de recul.

Elle se tenait face à sa propre image. La même tenue bien sûr, costume noir et chemise blanche, mais aussi la même barrette discrète contenant sûrement une caméra et les mêmes accessoires. Enfin, le plus frappant, le même visage, les mêmes yeux. Elle avait même poussé le détail jusqu'à reproduire la petite cicatrice qu'elle avait au dessus du sourcil droit, datant d'une chute quand elle était enfant.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que Kaname était témoin des talents de transformation de sa partenaire, et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'elle se faisait passé pour elle, mais jamais elles ne s'étaient retrouvées exactement dans la même tenue, avec une telle volonté de ressemblance.

Un instant, la jeune Whispered eut un doute. Et si toute cette histoire n'avait eu d'autre but que de la tromper encore une fois ? Elle avait accès à Mithril, et maintenant qu'elle était entrée à nouveau dans leurs vies, ceux qui la connaissaient ne poseraient pas de questions.

Sosuke serait surpris de la voir revenir, mais il ne serait pas difficile de le convaincre qu'elle avait modifié ses projets pour rester avec lui.

C'était une bonne technique. Dès le début, Kaname avait trouvé étrange le comportement de sa partenaire et son acharnement à vouloir lui faire renouer ses liens avec l'organisation, en particulier avec Sosuke. Il était leur point faible et ils le savaient. Elle s'était encore une fois laissé avoir…

Voyant son regard perdu, l'espionne sourit et essaya de la rassurer.

« Si j'avais vraiment voulu te doubler, je ne t'aurais pas appris autant de chose sur moi et mon travail, alors arrête de rêver et viens m'aider. »

Sa voix était confiante et ferme, mais Kaname sentit tout de même un fond de déception, ou de tristesse. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, la jeune fille sortit de sa transe et se dirigea vers le coffre du taxi pour en sortir tout le matériel. Dove ne fit aucun autre commentaire sur son attitude, sachant que rien ne pourrait changer l'impression de Kaname.

Elle ne lui faisait pas complètement confiance, pensant encore qu'elle pourrait la trahir et malgré toutes les circonstances atténuantes, l'espionne en était blessée. Sans un mot, elles déchargèrent leurs affaires et Dove paya la course, laissant le chauffer filer avant de s'expliquer.

L'opération de récupération à Irkoutsk devrait attendre, et peut-être même annulée, sauf si elles trouvaient une aide extérieure temporaire.

Leonard avait déjà fait le ménage et récupéré ou détruit les recherches d'Oborov. Grâce aux informations données par le scientifique deux jours plus tôt et ce que contenait la base de données de Mung, l'espionne avait pu découvrir que plusieurs laboratoires avaient déjà été pillés. En plus, Leonard n'avait pas caché ses ambitions concernant l'anéantissement de ce projet et il avait plusieurs longueurs d'avance. Travaillant toujours pour Amalgame, il avait accès directement aux informations. Même s'il était sur la sellette depuis plusieurs mois, suite à l'évasion de Kaname, il connaissait par cœur leurs systèmes et pouvaient naviguer tranquillement sur leurs réseaux.

Depuis le temps qu'il faisait partie de l'organisation, il avait noué de nombreuses relations avec les entreprises finançant leurs activités et même si les dirigeants d'Amalgame ne lui faisaient plus confiance, il avait toujours le soutien des fournisseurs et pouvait obtenir des résultats bien plus facilement.

Kaname ne voyait pas où son amie voulait en venir. Elle savait déjà que Leonard était lui-aussi sur le coup, et c'était justement pour cette raison qu'elle était si pressée d'en finir. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner.

Mais Dove avait d'autres soucis concernant le Whispered. Certes leur mission était importante, et elles se devaient de récupérer les travaux d'Oborov et des autres avant que les membres d'Amalgame ne découvrent l'étendue de leurs avancées, mais il y avait plus urgent.

Leonard n'avait pas pour projet de se rendre en Russie, comme elles le pensaient. Pour le moment, il avait un autre objectif qui ne concernaient en rien son organisation.

Brièvement, l'espionne raconta à Kaname son entrevue avec le jeune homme. Elle ne lui avait rien dit lors de leur précédente discussion pour ne pas l'inquiéter, et parce qu'elle pensait pouvoir intervenir seule, mais les choses avaient malencontreusement dérapé.

Accessoirement, à ce moment-là, elle essayait de faire avouer à sa complice ses sentiments à propos de Sosuke qui écoutait leur conversation, mais ça, elle ne risquait pas de le révéler.

Leonard allait donc se rendre aux Etats-Unis pour plusieurs affaires inintéressantes, et prévoyait un arrêt à New York pour une entrevue avec Shunya Chidori.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kaname comprenne ses intentions.

Leonard voulait convaincre son père de le laisser l'épouser, et même de faire pression sur elle pour qu'elle accepte. Il avait de bons arguments pour le faire céder et connaissant son père, Kaname savait qu'elle allait devoir obéir.

La situation se présentait plutôt mal. Dove avait du chercher à prévenir Shunya, mais il n'avait pas voulu écouter, et maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se rende à New York pour parler à son père et lui expliquer la réalité des faits.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses, Kaname cherchant un moyen d'éviter un conflit de plus avec son père, et sa partenaire lui laissant le temps de digérer l'information. Soudain, Dove se retourna, sentant une présence derrière elle. Wraith sortait du bâtiment et se dirigeait tout naturellement vers elle.

La Coréenne ne fut qu'à moitié surprise par le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux. En face d'elle se tenaient deux Kaname parfaitement identiques, mais elle ne parut pas s'en soucier. Ce qui la gênait était plutôt la quantité de sacs amoncelés à leurs pieds.

Sans vraiment poser de questions, elle attrapa un des bagages et dit d'un ton las : « Et moi qui pensais pouvoir finir tôt aujourd'hui… Mais bon, je suppose que finalement tu restes avec nous. »

Kaname voulut protester, mais sa partenaire lui sourit tristement.

« C'est en bonne partie ma faute et le meilleur moyen de le convaincre que ce n'était pas toi, ce qu'il me voit. Comme ça il comprendra. »

Visiblement perplexe, la Whispered resta un instant à dévisager son interlocutrice qui lui désigna l'ordinateur d'un air coupable.

« J'ai fait une bêtise. Donc maintenant, je dois réparer. Fais-moi confiance et attends ici que je revienne. »

Puis se tournant vers Wraith elle ajouta : « Je te la confie, donc fais gaffe ! »

Kaname essaya d'argumenter qu'elle devait aller avec elle et faire face à son père, comme à Leonard, mais la jeune femme ne céda pas. Elle l'accompagna à l'entrée du bâtiment en réaffirmant sa volonté de partir seule. Comme la plus jeune ne semblait toujours pas convaincue, Dove utilisa une autre approche.

« Si tu restes ici, tu pourras les faire avancer. Et en échange, ils pourront t'aider pour Irkoutsk. Ils sont plus en état que moi... »

Baissant les yeux, l'espionne n'avait pas besoin d'épiloguer davantage pour se faire comprendre. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et Kaname refusait de lui faire prendre le moindre risque en allant sur le terrain.

Par conséquent, si elle voulait poursuivre son objectif, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de rester avec Mithril quelques jours, au moins le temps que son père se calme. Ainsi, elle profiterait de leur matériel pour préparer au mieux sa future intervention.

Sans réel enthousiasme, mais sans regret non plus, Kaname suivit Wraith vers les laboratoires de la Ying-Fa, son clone se faufilant discrètement derrière elle.

-oOo-

La frontière entre le Laos, la Birmanie, la Thaïlande et la Chine du Sud avait toujours été une zone de non droit, ouverte à tous les trafics.

Tous les membres des SRT s'y étaient retrouvés un jour ou l'autre pour tenter de régler un conflit et ce n'était pas la première fois que Mithril devait intervenir dans cette région.

Chu-Jung Mung leur avait fourni pas mal d'informations révélant un commerce d'armes douteux entre la Chine du Sud et la Thaïlande, mais ce qui intéressait vraiment l'organisation n'était pas tant les vendeurs que les appareils utilisés et surtout les fournisseurs. A la descriptions des armes par Holdman, il était clair qu'elles relevaient de la Black Technology. Des Whispered les avaient donc fabriquées, et elles étaient forcément en lien avec Amalgame.

Par conséquent, si en détruisant ce commerce Mithril pouvait encore affaiblir son adversaire, ils n'allaient pas manqué l'occasion.

Et si en plus, ils détruisaient un réseau de traite d'enfants, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre.

Le problème était que ces enfants se retrouvaient très certainement à travailler dans la région, pour fabriquer du matériel ou autre. Du coup, l'opération devait être menée en douceur pour limiter au maximum le nombre de victimes. Ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de tout faire exploser.

La mission allait donc être réglée au millimètre, sous la coupe du commandant Clouzot, toujours prompt à la précision. Et bien sûr, Sosuke serait en charge de l'équipe d'intervention, puisqu'il était toujours le seul à pouvoir piloter leur AS le plus puissant.

Il n'était pas ravi de devoir si rapidement retourner sur le terrain, mais évita de faire la moindre remarque. Il connaissait depuis longtemps sa position spécifique au sein de l'organisation. Même s'il n'avait pas été promu plus vite que les autres, il avait une place à part à cause de sa relation avec Al, la seule intelligence artificielle dotée du Lambda Driver.

Depuis cinq ans que cette technologie avait été découverte, de nombreux AS en étaient équipés, en particulier pour les forces d'Amalgame et leurs alliés.

Mithril, par contre, était toujours incapable de reproduire un système équivalent.

Tessa avait espéré, avec l'arrivée de Milla, qu'ils mettraient au point un nouveau modèle, proche de l'ARX-8, mais les tests n'avaient jamais été concluant. Les dommages sur les cerveaux humains étaient trop importants pour être acceptables.

Amalgame ne se souciait pas de la santé de ses pilotes, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Mithril. Malheureusement, cela impliquait qu'ils n'avaient jamais d'aussi bon équipement.

Dim avait créé un logiciel pour adapter le Lambda Driver, et surtout limiter les dégradations psychiques, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'était pas arrivé à le synchroniser sur leurs AS. Et malgré toute la bonne volonté dont l'équipe de recherches faisait preuve, leur prototype n'était pas fiable.

Une fois encore, tout reposait sur les épaules de Sosuke et Tessa n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de la responsabilité que cela représentait et surtout de l'état de stress et de confusion dans lequel son ami était.

Certes, les retrouvailles avec Kaname Chidori étaient une bonne chose, puisqu'il pouvait maintenant être rassuré sur son sort, mais d'un autre coté, elles soulevaient tellement de questions, que le jeune capitaine craignait que ça n'ait fait qu'aggraver la situation.

En plus, elle était parfaitement consciente que le jeune soldat n'était resté avec Mithril que pour leurs ressources, dans le but de la retrouver. Maintenant que c'était chose faite, il allait certainement demander sa mise en disposition et prendre ses distances. C'était son droit le plus absolu.

Pour cela, elle devait travailler le plus possible avec les deux autres Whispered et trouver une solution pour leurs AS. Mithril ne pouvait pas rester à la traîne éternellement ou reposer uniquement sur un élément.

Une fois la discussion concernant la mission terminée, Tessa ajourna la séance. Clouzot repartait voir Hunter pour compléter ses informations et préparer les couvertures nécessaires pour l'opération pendant que Mao et Sosuke se chargeaient de ramener leurs prisonniers Chinois aux autorités locales.

Kurz et Tessa retournèrent au laboratoire, dans l'espoir d'avancer sur le débuggage du programme de Dim.

-oOo-

Kaname fut la seule à entrer dans le laboratoire. Dove et Wraith restèrent en arrière, préférant ne pas se faire remarquer. Les deux espionnes pouvaient ainsi en profiter pour partager leurs impressions sur la jeune Whispered et la Japonais était libre de donner ses recommandations à l'agent de Mithril sans les interférences ennuyeuses de Kaname.

Les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient assez pour parler librement et Dove se livrait son retenue auprès de l'agent des renseignements.

Pendant ce temps, Kaname écoutait Dim et Milla lui expliquer leurs projets pour les AS de Mithril et surtout, lui faire la liste de tous les problèmes qu'ils rencontraient. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre leur situation mais elle restait curieusement silencieuse.

Croyant bien faire, Milla décida de lui montrer le programme de son acolyte pour adapter le Lambda Driver au Gernsback. Kaname étudia l'écran, lisant calmement chaque ligne de commande, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers Dim avec un regard assassin.

Sentant la tension monter, Milla décida de les laisser seuls et proposa d'aller chercher un café pendant que le concepteur lui exposait plus en détails les soucis qu'il avait avec son code. Sans attendre leur réponse, elle se faufila hors du labo à la recherche du précieux breuvage. Elle était tellement pressée de quitter les lieux qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Wraith en pleine discussion avec une autre Kaname.

-oOo-

Kurz et Tessa furent surpris de trouver Milla au rez-de-chaussée. Elle ne sortait des sous-sols que pour le bureau de Hunter, ou celui du capitaine, et bien sûr le soir, pour rejoindre son appartement ; c'était une nouveauté de la voir à la cafétéria, assise tranquillement à une table.

Apercevant les deux soldats, la jeune femme leur fit signe de venir la rejoindre et leur demanda immédiatement des nouvelles de leur mission. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule à nouveau et aurait bien voulu que l'équipage de De Danaan reste un peu plus longtemps à Hong Kong.

Le capitaine lui fit part de leurs projets et surtout des raisons pour lesquels ils devaient agir rapidement. Ils ne pouvaient garder leurs prisonniers dans leurs locaux sans raison, la famille Mung était trop puissante dans la région pour prendre un tel risque. Le problème était que dès qu'il serait libéré, Chu-Jung préviendrait ses alliés et donc tous les réseaux allaient disparaître. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. La police Chinoise ne prendrait pas le risque de garder le fils des Mung et son garde du corps très longtemps. Au mieux, ils resteraient enfermés jusqu'au lendemain, pour être interrogés sur l'accident de leur yatch, mais ce n'était même pas sûr.

Tessa soupira. Elle n'aimait pas agir dans la précipitation. En plus, Sosuke n'avait pas pu se reposer puisqu'il était déjà en mission avec Kaname depuis la veille. Et maintenant, il devait à nouveau piloter son AS pour détruire des entrepots perdus dans les montagnes Thaïs.

Milla sembla se rembrunir un peu à la mention du danger auquel le sergent allait être confronté etKurz essaya de la rassurer, rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'ils étaient tous bien entrainés pour ce travail.

D'un coup, le capitaine se leva et d'un ton décidé affirma qu'il fallait retourner au labo. Ils ne passeraient à l'attaque qu'au petit matin, heure locale, donc ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux. Le meilleur soutien qu'ils pouvaient apporter à Sosuke était de trouver une solution pour le Lambda Driver.

Milla suivit son amie et le sniper, sans penser à mentionner la présence de Kaname dans le laboratoire.

Pourtant, l'intrusion de la Japonaise ne resta pas longtemps ignorée. Au détour du couloir, ils virent Dim en pleine réconciliation avec la jeune femme. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur baiser qu'ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention aux trois nouveaux venus qui les avaient surpris et continuèrent de s'embrasser comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas.

Kurz fut manifestement le plus stupéfait, puisqu'il était sûr que le jeune homme lui avait dit ne rien ressentir pour la Whispered. Mais il était clair qu'il s'était fait dupé en beauté.

Vexé d'avoir été ainsi trompé, le sniper voulut intervenir et expliquer sa façon de penser au rouquin, mais Milla le tira par la manche et l'entrana vers l'ascenseur. S'ils en étaient là, c'était sans doute qu'ils avaient fini de revoir le code et donc que le programme fonctionnait.

-oOo-

Quand Sosuke et Mao rentrèrent, ils se retrouvèrent face au couple de Whispered, attendant dans l'entrée. Dim avait ses bras enroulés autour du ventre de Kaname, et lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait en russe. Elle avait deux sacs de voyage à ses pieds et semblait ravie. Et ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle et elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'intrusion des deux soldats.

Dim, par contre, les avait parfaitement vus. Il desserra son étreinte et essaya d'adopter une attitude détendue, mais au fond, il savait qu'il s'était trahi.

Melissa le regarda avait un mélange de déception et de colère, si bien qu'il n'osa pas bouger en direction de Sosuke.

Kaname se redressa et avança, prête à s'expliquer, mais le sergent lui sourit d'un air triste. Il ne voulait rien entendre, il avait compris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, mais au fond, il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Tous les signes étaient là, il n'avait eu qu'à recoller les morceaux pour comprendre.

D'un geste de la main, il demanda à sa supérieure de les laisser, ce qu'elle fit sans discuter. Il vallait mieux les laisser seuls.

-oOo-

Tessa et Kurz étaient plutot remontés en rentrant dans le laboratoire. Ils avaient fait confiance à Kaname et pensaient tous les deux qu'elle tenait encore à Sosuke, mais visiblement, ils s'étaient trompés.

Le sniper continuait de pester en s'installant aux commandes de l'AS, et Tessa se mit elle-aussi à critiquer la Japonaise, lui reprochant son comportement douteux, pour ne pas dire déplacé.

« Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade maintenant... »

Le capitaine se retourna immédiatement en entendant la voix derrière elle, et fut stupéfaite de se retrouver en face de Kaname, assise tranquillement à un bureau, au fond du labo.

Milla la regarda elle-aussi avec surprise. Elle était toujours à la même place que là où elle l'avait laissée avant de sortir.

Tessa resta sans voix, incapable de parler, et Kaname soupira en se levant.

« T'as mon café ? » Elle fixait Milla avec des yeux fatigués et comprit qu'elle allait devoir encore attendre pour avoir droit à sa dose de stimulant. La jeune femme rougit un peu, et s'excusa de ne pas lui avoir apporté ce qu'elle avait promis.

Kaname lui fit un sourire las et posa la main sur son épaule, pour la rassurer. Puis elle se tourna vers Tessa et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter encore de telles remarques, mais une fois encore, l'intéressée resta la bouche ouverte sans qu'un son n'en sorte.

Elle refaisait le trajet dans sa tête pour comprendre comment la jeune femme avait pu les doubler sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, mais elle ne trouvait aucune explication. A la place, elle entortilla sa tresse et s'enquérit de Dim. C'était lui le concepteur du programme et elles avaient besoin de lui.

A cette réflexion, Kaname éclata de rire.

« Lui ? Créer un programme ? Mais vous blaguez !! » Elle respira profondément pour retrouver son calme et après un moment, elle poursuivit.

« Je lui ai dit de rentrer, il nous aurait servi à rien, il est nul en informatique ! » Son ton était tellement catégorique que les deux jeunes femmes restèrent stupéfaites.

« Mais enfin ! C'était bien lui qui travaillait sur... » Tessa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kaname lui faisait signe de se taire.

« Il bossait sur un programme d'Amalgame, c'est pour ça que ça ne marchait pas. Il est incapable de le modifier. Son domaine c'est plus la miniaturisation. »

Elle se rassit devant l'ordinateur et continua son explication. « Mais t'inquiète pas, moi je peux régler le problème... Par contre, j'ai plusieurs questions sur l'IA que vous avez créée... »

Kaname se tourna alors vers Milla et commença à lui montrer les points qui la gênaient, tout en gardant à l'oeil le code du système d'exploitation.

Tessa les regardaient travailler sans un mot, essayant de suivre leur conversation. Mais Kaname n'aimait être surveillée dans ses recherches et elle envoya le capitaine s'occuper de Kurz à la salle d'expérimentation pour vérifier que ses modifications fonctionnaient.

Le laboratoire était doté d'une immense baie vitrée donnant sur une pièce vide de la taille d'un terrain de sport dans lequel on pouvait tester les AS en les faisant se déplacer ou en simulant une attaque. Comme Kaname et Milla étaient toutes les deux penchées sur leur écran, Tessa devait se charger de faire la liaison avec le pilote et l'informa que le programme avait été modifié, sans parler de l'intervention de la Japonaise.

Le sniper, déjà en position, entama la procédure de test et remarqua immédiatement les améliorations. L'AS répondait pafaitement aux commandes. Par contre, le Lambda Driver ne s'enclenchait toujours pas.

Tessa soupira et après plusieurs essais, elle libéra le pilote, lui rappelant que lui aussi devait se préparer pour la mission et dormir un peu. Le départ était prévu quelques heures plus tard et il avait besoin de repos.

Sans un mot à l'attention de Kaname, Kurz repartit dans ses quartiers, et le capitaine lui suivit, en silence également.

La jeune Japonaise resta seule avec Milla sans comprendre l'attitude de ses compagnons. L'autre rougit un peu, en avouant qu'ils l'avaient vu avec Dim et il fallut un moment à la Whispered pour réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle sourit et répondit simplement qu'elle n'était pas sortie du laboratoire, puis elle se replongea dans son programme sans en dire plus. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer à l'idée que Sosuke les ait lui aussi croisé, mais elle préféra ne pas y penser.

-oOo-

Avant de rejoindre sa chambre, Kurz ne put s'empêcher de passer voir Sosuke. Il ne voulait pas lui révéler l'incident avec Dim, mais préférait tout de même le mettre en garde, sachant que Kaname n'était peut-être pas aussi disponible qu'ils l'auraient souhaité et que le Whispered était plus fourbe qu'il en avait l'air.

Comme il le pensait, il trouva Sosuke assis à son bureau, en train de revoir le plan de la mission.

Le sniper ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet et finit par se jeter à l'eau en mentionnant le comportement suspect de Dim. Il hésitait sur ce qu'il devait dire, mais contre toute attente, Sosuke l'interrompit.

« Je sais que Dim nous cache des choses. Et je pense même savoir quoi et pourquoi. Je l'ai croisé en revenant avec le lieutenant. »

« Et... il était...seul » Kurz marchait sur des oeufs, essayant de garder un ton détaché, mais au fond de lui, il redoutait que la nouvelle n'anéantisse complètement son ami. Il était parfaitement conscient des sentiments qu'il avait pour Kaname et n'était pas sûr qu'il encaisse le coup. Pourtant, le jeune soldat sourit et répondit calmement : « Non. »

Le sniper étudia longuement le visage de Sosuke pour y trouver un signe de déception ou de ressentiments, mais il n'y vit rien de tel. Le sergent-major avait toujours son air concentré et sérieux, et seul une petite étincelle malicieuse brillait dans ses yeux, révélant qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Kurz ne savait pas ce qui lui avait échappé, mais apparemment, ce n'était rien de mauvais.

Retrouvant son sourire en coin, il demanda à son subalterne ce qu'il dissimulait. Sosuke essaya de nier et de retourner à son travail, mais le sniper ne lacha pas l'affaire. Il sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et il voulait comprendre.

Soupirant, Sosuke finit par rougir un peu et répondit : « Elle m'a promis de revenir... »

Kurz le regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne voyant pas ce qu'il sous-entendait. Puis voyant le sergent rougir encore plus il demanda des détails et celui-ci se contenta de répondre qu'elle voulait encore de lui.

« Et Dim ? » Kurz avait parlé sans sréfléchir et se mordit la langue, en réalisant ce qu'il venait de révéler. Mais Sosuke ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, il sourit et conclut calmement : « Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, tu sais. Il a dit qu'il la voyait comme une soeur, et je sais que pour ça, il n'a pas menti. »

Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui que le sniper préféra ne rien ajouter et il se leva pour retourner dans sa chambre, rappelant à son ami qu'il devait dormir un peu avant le départ.

Kurz se passa la main dans les cheveux en sortant, perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être effectivement que les apparences étaient trompeuses et qu'il avait mal interprété ce qu'il avait vu. Du moins il l'espérait.

* * *

_Avant toute chose, pardon d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour mettre ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu plein d'étsat d'âme. Je ne savais comment tourner les choses sans tout révéler tout de suite. Et surtout j'hésitais encore sur la réunion entre Sosuke et Kaname. Je ne savais pas quand ils devaient se revoir. Et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir encore bien arrêté ma décision... J'espère que ça ira mieux pour le prochain coup, mais je m'embrouille pas mal, donc je veux rien promettre. _

_Et même si ça n'a rien à voir, je le mets quand même des fois que ça intéressait quelqu'un. Je me suis inscrite à la communauté des 30 interdits avec pour couple Sosuke et Kaname. Donc il y a plein de Lemon en perspective... Mais je promets que ça ne ralentira pas la progression de cette histoire. Juste j'avais envie de faire dans le smut :3_


	13. Dissensions internes

**Chapitre 13 Dissensions internes**

Pendant plusieurs jours, Kaname resta enfermée dans le laboratoire à travailler avec Dim et Milla. Les deux Whispered se relayaient pour tenir le rythme de la nouvelle recrue qui semblait incapable de s'arrêter, alternant leur tour de garde pour pouvoir un peu se reposer.

Plusieurs fois, ils la forcèrent à aller dormir un peu, mais elle revenait inlassablement quelques heures après avec une nouvelle idée et des nouveaux projets.

Ils étaient épuisés et n'arrivaient absolument pas à suivre la distance. Ils demandèrent de l'aide chacun de leur coté pour calmer la jeune femme, mais ils n'eurent pas de réponse.

Tous les membres de l'organisation étaient pris par leur travail à cause de l'opération qu'ils venaient de lancer sans avoir vraiment eu le temps nécessaire pour la préparer.

La première partie de la mission était surtout un travail d'observation. Deux équipes se complétaient pour repérer les allées et venues des ouvriers et surtout des clients potentiels. Kurz et deux autres SRT se chargeaient de suivre les acheteurs, pendant que Sosuke et ses hommes se concentraient sur la fabrication du matériel, le transport et bien sûr, le personnel des usines.

Pendant cette phase, les soldats sur le terrain étaient en contact permanent avec Clouzot, Mao et les agents des renseignements pour tenir un rapport détaillé de la situation. Le commandant se chargeait ensuite de regrouper les informations et de préparer le plan avec les hommes de Hunter pour limiter au maximum les dégats, en particulier au niveau des civils. La présence de nombreux enfants avait bien été confirmée par l'équipe de Sosuke et il fallait donc s'organiser de façon précise pour ne pas faire de victimes.

A contre coeur, Tessa dut même faire appel à Wraith pour obtenir des précisions sur les différents trafiquants qu'ils allaient rencontrer et leurs façons d'opérer. Ils avaient l'opportunité de porter un coup important à leur ennemi et ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre du temps à cause de petites divergences d'opinion.

Par conséquent, tout ce qui se passait au niveau du département de recherches fut mis entre parathèse pendant quelques jours.

Sauf que pour les membres du laboratoire, les choses n'étaient pas si faciles. Au contraire. La situation était devenue assez chaotique avec la présence de Kaname dans les locaux de la Ying-Fa enterprise. Elle n'était pas membre de Mithril et pourtant, comme elle améliorait leur matériel et était la seule capable de résoudre leurs problèmes avec les AS, les chercheurs ne pouvaient lui refuser l'accès à leur système informatique. Elle était extrêmement efficace et les avait fait progresser à une vitesse impressionante, mais elle ne travaillait qu'avec les deux autres Whispered, laissant les autres scientifiques dans l'ignorance totale.

Tessa fut informée des méthodes de Kaname et essaya de calmer les esprits, rappelant que la jeune femme n'était là que de façon temporaire et qu'elle ne s'occupait que d'un point précis qui de toute façon dépassait de loin les compétences des chercheurs, mais elle n'était pas très convainquante.

Le capitaine n'était pas à l'aise avec sa présence dans leur équipe de recherches et par conséquent, elle évitait autant que possible d'interférer avec eux.

Elle était bien prise avec la mission menée par Kurz et Sosuke en Thailande et en profitait pour justifier son absence auprès de Milla et des autres scientifiques avec lesquels elle s'entendait plutôt bien. Elle n'avait aucne envie de voir Kaname, mais ne savait comment l'expliquer à son amie.

Les premiers temps, Milla avait été surprise par l'attitude distante du capitaine, mais les jours passant, Milla n'y prêta plus attention. Elle était épuisée. Elle passait ses journées à travailler sur les AS avec Kaname sans arriver réellement à un résultat concluant du moins au yeux de la nouvelle.

Tessa était passée voir où elles en étaient une ou deux fois, mais ses visites s'espacèrent, préférant retrouver son amie pour les repas. Ainsi, elle pouvait se tenir au courant de l'avancée de leurs recherches sans avoir à subir la présence de Kaname qui restait à travailler toute la nuit avec Dim.

Cette situation l'ennuyait, puisqu'elleétait intimement convaincue que les deux Whispered ne passaient pas leur temps à étudier les AS, mais à chaque fois qu'elle en parlait avec Milla, celle-ci ne semblait pas comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion.

Tessa ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet sans trop en révéler. Tout le monde savait que Milla avait un faible pour Sosuke, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu le courage de lui avouer qu'il en aimait une autre. Elle semblait tellement fragile qu'ils craignaient tous de lui briser le cœur. Et maintenant, c'était encore pire. Elle s'entendait bien avec Kaname, et même si elle trouvait que la jeune femme était très exigente, elle l'admirait sincèrement et devenait intarissable sur toutes les qualités de sa nouvelle compagne de recherches.

Les deux Whispered avaient beaucoup de points communs et se comprenaient facilement. Elles avaient partagé les mêmes expériences difficiles et Milla était fascinée par la capacité de Kaname à dépasser le traumatisme de ses années d'enfermement. Elles en avaient un peu discuté et Tessa fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle son amie abordait maintenant ce sujet si douloureux jusqu'à présent.

Sa conversation était devenue beaucoup plus fluide, grace à l'arrivée de la nouvelle Whispered et le capitaine n'avait pas le coeur de lui demander de se méfier d'elle. Ni de lui révéler que Kaname était une rivale de poids vis à vis de Sosuke.

Milla ne suspectait certainement pas les sentiments de son sauveur envers la nouvelle venue puisque jamais le sujet du sergent-major n'avait été réellement évoqué entre les deux jeunes femmes. En plus, rien dans l'attitude de la Japonaise ne laissait supposer qu'elle retournait l'affection du pilote. Au contraire, pensa amèrement Tessa.  
Le capitaine n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'impression de trahison qu'elle éprouvait à l'égart de Kaname. Elle était bien placée pour savoir ce que Sosuke avait traversé pour la retrouver et de la voir passer toute ses nuits avec un autre, même sous prétexte de travailler la mettait hors d'elle.

Milla ne comprenait pas ce qui posait problème à son amie, mais évita de poser trop de questions. Elle voyait bien que le capitaine était déjà angoissée par la mission qu'ils venaient d'entamer et préférait ne pas agraver les choses en parlant d'un sujet manifestement désagréable. A la place, elle l'interrogea sur le matériel fabriqué en Thailande et elle réalisa alors dans quelle situation délicate les membres de Mithril se trouvait.

Cette opération plutot simple en apparence devenait extrêmement dangereuse, simplement parce qu'ils avaient sousestimé une nouvelle fois leurs adversaires et surtout leurs avancées technologiques.

-oOo-

Kaname de son coté, préférait rester en retrait. Elle ne s'occupait pas des affaires de Mithril. Elle n'avait aucune idée du sujet de leur mission et cela ne la concernait pas. En plus, elle n'avait aucune envie de subir encore la mauvaise humeur des membres de l'équipage du De Danaan.  
Elle ne pouvait pas leur reprocher leur attitude, sachant pertinemment qu'elle leur cachait trop de choses, et qu'ils avaient croisé son double en train de faire dieu sait quoi avec Dim, ce qui avait dû soulever de nouvelles interrogations sur un thème qui n'aurait pas dû les concerner. D'un autre coté, elle était consciente de leur tendence ultra-protectrice les uns envers les autres et en particulier par rapport à Sosuke qu'ils considéraient comme leur petit frère. Ils avaient toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir. Mais elle n'était pas très motivée pour se faire encore insulter ou simplement ignorer parce qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de lui faire confiance. En plus sa relation avec Sosuke, en admettant qu'ils aient une relation, ne les concernait en rien.  
Mais elle ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir plus avant à la question. Elle se plongea complètement dans le travail et oublia rapidement tout autre chose. Jour et nuit, elle passait des heures devant l'écran de l'ordinateur de Dim ou perchée sur un des AS du laboratoire à faire des ajustements.

En plus du système d'exploitation de l'AS, Kaname révisait aussi l'interface de fonctionnement du Lambda Driver pour l'adapter au mieux à l'appareil et aux besoins de Mithril, mais elle espérait également développer une protection pour le pilote, puisque celle de Milla n'était pas assez efficace à son goût.

Elle ne lachait rien à aucun des deux Whispered attendant d'eux qu'ils soient toujours efficaces et les forçant à dépasser leurs limites. Elle occupait ses journées avec la jeune femme à revoir les améliorations possibles sur les AS et ses nuits avec Dim pour fabriquer de nouveaux capteurs sonars et tout un tas de petits appareils portatifs très utiles.

Kaname ne parlait à personne d'autres que ses deux capagnons de travail et ne sortait du laboratoire que pour se ravitailler en café à la machine du rez-de-chaussée. Même quand elle finit par accepter de dormir un peu, sous la menace de Dim de prévenir sa partenaire, elle ne quittait pas l'étage et se contentait de quelques heures de repos sur un des canapés de la salle commune des scientifiques.

Du coup, elle ne risquait pas croiser qui que ce soit de Mithril et ainsi, elle n'avait pas à se justifier. Pourtant, cette solution ne pouvait durer éternellement. Même si elle refusait de se mêler aux affaires de l'organisation en s'enfermant dans son monde de recherches, elle était présente et savait trop de choses sur Amalgame pour ne pas être utilisée une fois les informations réunies et la réalité découverte.

Kaname avait beau vouloir garder ses distances avec les SRT, elle ne pouvait laisser des innocents mourir sans rien faire.

-

-oOo-

La partie observation dura presque une semaine. Les Mung n'avaient pas prévenu leurs alliés aussi vite que Tessa l'avait pensé et par conséquent, les usines continuèrent à tourner normalement sans que les commenditaires ne se montrent pendant plusieurs jours.

Sosuke et son équipe avaient déjà pris leurs dispositions pour protéger au maximum la population, mais ils ne pouvaient évacuer le village complètement avant de lancer leur attaque, sous peine de révéler leur plan à l'ennemi. La plupart des enfants avaient été mis à l'écart, mais certains qui travaillaient dans les usines ou les clubs locaux n'avaient pas voulu être emmenés, de peur des représailles sur leurs familles. Même s'ils vivaient comme des esclaves, ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée de quitter le seul endroit qu'ils connaissaient, il fallut donc du temps pour les mettre en confiance sans se faire remarquer.

De leur coté, Kurz et ses hommes avaient plus de mal à démasquer ceux qui se trouvaient derrière la fabrications de ces armes mystérieuses. Il y avait bien le directeur de l'usine, un Chinois adipeux friand de très jeunes filles, mais il travaillait seul ou uniquement par téléphone. Aucun acheteur ne s'était présenté et même maintenant que la nouvelle d'une attaque s'était répandue dans la région, il n'avait fait appel à aucune aide extérieure pour écouler sa marchandise. Il se contentait de tout stocker dans le but d'un rapatriment vers la frontière de la Chine du nord, mais aucun nom ni aucun lieux précis n'avait filtré.

A cause de cela, les SRT devaient passer à l'action. Ils n'avaient aucune moyen de suivre le chargement en territoire communiste donc il leur fallait intercepter les transporteurs rapidement, sans savoir exactement de quoi il retournait.

Grace à un peu de corruption, le sergent Yan, qui faisait partie de l'équipe de Sosuke, avait réussi à obtenir d'un des ouvriers de l'usine une description de ce qu'ils fabriquaient, mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de mettre la main sur un des appareils en question. Tout ce qu'ils savaient était que c'était une arme très puissante qui créait un bouclier lumineux autour de celui qui la portait et que tous ceux qui se trouvaient pris dans le rayon mouraient rapidement, en se prenant la tête, comme si on leur brulait l'intérieur du crane.

Bien sûr aucun des membres de SRT n'avait pu voir cette chose à l'oeuvre, mais la peur qui se lisait sur le visage de tous les ouvriers était suffisante pour les convaincre.

Chu-Jung avait parlé de nouveaux fusils laser ultra performants et de plusieurs autres armes discrètes dont le fonctionnement lui échappait complètement, mais qui avaient toutes un rapport avec la lumière et les champs électromagnétiques d'une puissance jamais atteinte.

Pour Tessa, il n'y avait pas eu de doute de possible et quand Sosuke lui parla de l'appareil que les Thais semblaient confectionner, elle confirma ses soupçons. C'était une arme créée par un Whispered, faisant appel à la Black Technology. Il fallait donc absolument réussir à en récupérer un exemplaire, si possible trouver leurs sources et tous les programmes de fabrication et détruire tout le reste.

En une nuit, le plan fut monté et l'équipe sur le terrain passa à l'offensive. Kurz et Yan se chargeraient d'évacuer ce qui restait des villageois, pendant que deux agents infiltreraient l'usine. Sosuke resterait caché dans son AS, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème et surtout, attendant le signal pour raser les batiments.

La première partie de l'attaque se déroula sans anicroche. Les forces de protection ne faisaient pas le poids face aux soldats spécialisés de Mithril. Avec deux M9 et un groupe d'infanterie, les batiments furent pris d'assaut sans trop de pertes humaines. Clouzot avait tout organisé avec précision, réglant l'heure exacte de chaque manoeuvre en fonction des tours de garde des vigiles chargés de la surveillance des infrastructures. Même si les Chinois étaient au courant du démantelèment de leurs réseaux, ils ne semblaient avoir cherché à se protéger.

Ou du moins, ils en donnèrent l'impression jusqu'à l'infiltration de l'usine principale.

A peine le premier soldat mit-il le pied dans l'enceinte du batiment qu'une étrange lueur jaillit tout autour des infrustructures. En quelques secondes, tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité du rayon s'effondrèrent en hurlant, exactement comme le villageois l'avait annoncé.

Sosuke décida d'intervenir en soutien à ses collègues, mais il fut arrêté par trois AS géants, qui sortaient directement des hangards de l'usine. Les modèles étaient inconnus des bases de données d'Al, et ils étaient manifestement tous équipés de Lambda Driver aussi avancé que celui du Laeviatein.

Le deux autres M9 de Mithril se retrouvèrent rapidement en mauvaise posture, encerclés par deux AS Cordals modifiés dont une curieuse intensité lumineuse émanait.

-oOo-

Clouzot, Tessa, Mao et Wraith suivaient en temps réel tout ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Ils n'avaient pas envisagé que les Chinois tentent de les piéger. Ils avaient tout observé pendant plusieurs jours, mis les conversations sur écoute et vérifié pratiquement tous les échanges de données. Rien n'indiquait que leur adversaire ait préparé une contrattaque. Ni même qu'il sache que Mithril prévoyait une intervention.

Une fois encore, la seule explication plausible était qu'il y avait des fuites au sein même de l'organisation.

Tessa essayait de trouver la source de leur problème, en revoyant mentalement tous les échanges qu'ils avaient eus. Les seules personnes au courant de cette mission étaient soit sur le terrain, soit dans la pièce avec elle. Et bien sûr, Mardukas, mais elle avait une confiance absolu en son capitaine en second. Ses doutes se portèrent logiquement sur Wraith, puisque malgré toute l'aide que l'espionne avait apportée depuis quelques jours, le capitaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la Coréenne ne leur disait pas tout. Cette histoire avec Kaname n'était pas claire.

Soudain, Tessa réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi prudente qu'elle l'aurait du.

Dès qu'elle avait su pour les armes fabriquées en Thailande, elle en avait parlé à Milla et cette dernière s'entendait très bien avec Kaname. Elle pouvait parfaitement avoir révélé des éléments importants à la Whispered lors de leurs discussions de travail. Elles passaient toutes leurs journées ensemble depuis plusieurs jours et il était logique que Milla ait fait des commentaires sur ce nouvel appareil à sa collègue. C'était logique.

Une fois de plus, Tessa se prit à suspecter la nouvelle venue. Elle cachait trop de choses. En plus, c'était suite à son intervention que Clouzot avait eu les informations de la part du fils Mung. Jamais jusque là Mithril n'avait réussi à obtenir quoi que ce soit des Chinois. Elle leur avait peut-être tendu un piège depuis le début.

Après tout, personne ne savait comme elle avait pu échapper à Amalgame. Peut-être qu'elle avait simplement retourné sa veste et qu'elle travaillait maintenant pour eux avec pour objectif de détruire Mithril de l'intérieur.

Tessa avait d'ailleurs bien pensé à utiliser cette stratégie pour élimer leur adversaire. Elle comptait sur l'appui de Leonard pour démembrer l'organisation. Malheureusement, Kaname lui avait mis une balle dans la tête et ils n'avaient jamais pu retrouver leurs traces.

Tout concordait. Depuis des années, Kaname était un obstacle. Elle les avait toujours empêchés de mettre fins aux agissements d'Amalgame. Et maintenant, elle prétendait les aider, mais ce n'était sans doute qu'un prétexte pour les infiltrer. Elle avait accès à leur matériel et connaissait par conséquent toute l'avancée de leurs recherches. Elle épuisait Milla et Dim en les faisant travailler jours et nuits sans relache, tout ça pour rien.

Et ils s'étaient jetés dans son piège. Sosuke et Kurz, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres soldats risquaient leur vie à cause d'elle. Parce qu'ils lui avaient fait confiance. Parce qu'elle lui avait fait confiance.

Quand Yan rapporta la mort des fantassins, Tessa comprit l'ampleur de son erreur. Elle ne pouvait pas accuser Chidori sans preuve, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester sans rien faire.

Cette arme avait été inventée par un ou plus vraisemblablement une Whispered, et il fallait trouver son point faible. La situation devenait de plus en critique pour les SRT et d'un coup, Tessa se leva. Elle prétexta qu'elle allait au laboratoire demander des informations à l'équipe technique, et quitta la salle de réunion sans un mot de plus.

Tout le monde dans la pièce était trop tendu pour remarquer qu'elle ne fut pas la seule à sortir.

-oOo-

Kaname discutait tranquillement avec Dimet Milla à la cafétéria du rez-de-chaussée quand Alex Thorne fit irruption dans leur conversation. Il rapporta brièvement aux Whispered la situation, leur expliquant les problèmes rencontrés par les SRT à cause de la nouvelle arme fabriquée par Amalgame et leur demanda leur aide pour trouver une parade.

En effet, seul Sosuke pouvait tenir tête à ce curieux rayon laser grace à son Lambda Driver, mais il devait faire face à plusieurs AS mystérieux et n'était pas en bonne position. Non seulement la mission était compromise, mais ils n'étaient même pas sûrs de trouver un moyen de se retirer de la zone de combat.

Ils étaient pris au piège face à un adversaire bien plus puissant qu'eux.

Milla était horrifiée et voulut immédiatement rejoindre Tessa pour en savoir plus. Dim, lui était plus réservé, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Kaname, comme pour vérifier ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle restait curieusement silencieuse.

Elle suivit tout de même les trois membres de Mithril vers le laboratoire, pour observer les images rapportées par les agents sur le terrain, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Soudain Tessa entra dans le centre de recherches. Elle ne cachait pas son angoisse ni sa colère et sans la moindre raison, exigea que Kaname lui fournisse des explications sur cette arme.

La Japonaise fut interloquée, mais elle ne perdit pas son sang froid. Elle avait compris de quoi il s'agissait et pouvait sans difficulté répondre aux attentes du capitaine. Seulement elle fut interrompue dans son discours par Dim qui préféra avouer. Le capitaine portait des accusations à peine voilées sur la raison réelle de la tournure des évènements en défaveur de Mithril.

Il voyait bien à l'attitude de Tessa qu'il y avait méprise sur les responsables de la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient ses hommes.

L'air grave, il admit qu'il était à l'origine de ce nouvel équipement et qu'il était le seul à mettre en cause. Il avait travaillé à la miniturisation d'un Lambda Driver pour Amalgame et même si ses recherches n'avaient pas abouti, ils avaient certainement dû pouvoir améliorer son prototype.

Maintenant, les SRT se retrouvaient en danger à cause de lui. Même s'il n'avait jamais laissé filtrer d'information, il était clair qu'il avait créé l'appareil qui mettait les soldats en difficulté.

Mais cette révélation ne calmait en rien le capitaine. Il y avait un problème dans leur système de sécurité et Dim n'y était certainement pour rien. Elle se tourna alors vers Alex et lui demanda d'enquêter sur les différents échanges qui avaient eu lieux avec l'extérieur. Il lui fallait un coupable, et elle ne lacherait pas l'affaire tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas trouvé.

Plusieurs de ses meilleurs soldats étaient morts parce qu'ils avaient été trahis d'une façon ou d'une autre. On leur avait tendu un piège et une fois de plus, alors que tout semblait aller dans leur sens, Amalgameavait repris de le dessus.

Milla intervint discrètement pour proposer une solution au problème actuel des SRT, laissant de coté la partie sur l'espionnage interne dont l'organisation était victime. Il y avait plus urgent selon elle. Il fallait aider les soldats encore sur le terrain et sauver tous ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être.

Puisqu'ils avaient la chance d'avoir le concepteur de l'arme avec eux, il serait facile de trouver une contre-mesure efficace.

Wraith et Mao arrivèrent à ce moment-là pour rapporter les dernières nouvelles. Le village avait pu être évacué et Kurz et Yan venaient en renfort aux deux pilotes déjà présents pour se débarrasser des Codarls. La situation se présentait mal, mais rien n'était encore désespéré.

Le lieutenant suggéra d'envoyer une équipe supplémentaire avec de noveaux AS pour soulager un peu la pression sur les épaules de Sosuke. Elle se tourna vers les Whispered et leur demanda si le nouvel système était au point et s'il était possible d'envoyer un prototype du nouveau M9 sur le terrain. Ils avaient plus que jamais besoin d'un autre AS équipé de Lambda Driver.

Milla et Dim se tournèrent automatiquement vers Kaname, pour avoir son avis. C'était elle la spécialiste et cette réaction ne fut pas pour plaire à Tessa, mais elle n'en dit rien. Ce n'était pas le moment de générer un nouveau conflit. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment c'était sortir ses hommes du danger, elle s'occuperait plus tard de régler ses comptes avec la Japonaise. En plus, elle avait besoin de preuve et pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était son intuition.

Kaname haussa les épaules d'un air détaché. Elle n'avait pas l'air très émue par la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient Kurz et Sosuke. Son visage était froid et fermé et bien sûr son attitude calculatrice ne passa pas inaperçue, en particulier auprès de Mao.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la Whispered s'adressait directement au lieutenant, ne tenant absolument pas compte des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Le problème ce n'est pas de savoir s'il fonctionne, mais plus de savoir qui va le piloter... » Elle avait une curieuse lueur dans le regard et Mao voulut répliquer quand Wraith lui fit un signe discrêt qui l'interpella.

Melissa se proposa pour le faire, ce qui parut satisfaire tout le monde. Puis se tournant vers Tessa, le lieutenant prit soin de vérifier qu'elle avait bien l'accord de sa supérieure pour intervenir. Comme le capitaine n'avait pas d'objection l'affaire fut vite conclue.

Wraith envoya Alex prévenir le reste de l'équipe de la tournoure des évènements et Tessa profita de cette opportunité pour quitter le laboratoire. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait s'entretenir en privé avec l'acolyte de l'espionne, elle n'allait pas rater sa chance.

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la pièce, se retournant simplement au dernier moment pour souhaiter bonne chance à Melissa.

Depuis qu'elle était passée lieutenant, Mao n'allait plus tellement sur le terrain et cette sortie n'était pas le plus simple pour retrouver ses anciennes habitudes. Elle écouta rapidement les recommandations de Milla sur les améliorations qu'elle avait apportées à l'AS par rapport au M9 classique, puis elle partie se mettre en tenue.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois seule dans le vestiaire que Wraith se décida à venir lui parler. Elle s'excusa de la mettre dans une telle position, mais elle avait besoin de son aide pour faire intervenir une aide extérieure.

Tessa n'avait confiance qu'en ceux de son équipe et elle ne tolérerait jamais une telle démarche. Mao hésita un instant, puis elle accepta de cacher la vérité à sa supérieure. Elle connaissait suffisamment Wraith pour ne pas douter de sa loyauté. En plus, avec une nouvelle recrue dans l'équipe les choses promettaient d'être intéressantes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le lieutenant faisait monter Kaname dans l'hélicoptère le plus naturellement du monde, et lui fit même passer un curieux bracelet métallique que Dim avait absolument tenu à lui remettre.

Melissa n'aimait pas abuser son capitaine, mais elle était prête à tout pour sauver ses amis, et apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule.

* * *

_Si je vous dis que j'ai mis deux mille ans à écrire ce chapitre parce que j'ai encore une fois changé d'avis cinquante fois en cours de route, vous allez trouver que je me répète... Et pourtant... J'ai trop de trucs à raconter dans cette histoire et du coup, je m'en sors pas... si seulement je pouvais faire simple !! J'avais pas envie de rentrer dans les détails techniques des nouveaux appareils d'Amalgame, mais j'espère qu'on me comprend à peu près. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de physique et honnetement, j'avais aucune envie de m'y remettre, donc vous ferez preuve d'imagination. Merci ;)_

_Bon le prochain chapitre sera plein d'action et de trucs bizarres, parce que je peux pas y couper. Mais ce sera elliptique sur les combats, parce que c'est pas l'important. Et je déteste écrire des scènes d'action. En plus, je suis mauvaise pour ces choses-là, donc je vous épargne ! Par contre, vous aurez droit à la réunion de Sosuke et Kaname sous toutes les coutures, chouette alors !!_


	14. Retour au front

**Chapitre 14 Retour au front **

Kaname profita du trajet pour régler la plupart de ses affaires. Elle informa sa partenaire du changement de plan et échangea longuement avec elle sur la situation new-yorkaise.

Sa complice était partie depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant et n'avait pas donné tellement de nouvelles concernant les manigances de Leonard, ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Elle fut rapidement rassurée par l'espionne qui lui apprit même qu'elle avait quitté la cote Est pour un retour exprès à San Francisco, le temps de récupérer le matériel nécessaire à leur mission en Russie.

Kaname pouvait partir en Thaïlande l'esprit tranquille, tout serait prêt à son retour.

Melissa ne perdit pas un mot de sa conversation mais ne posa aucune question. A la place, elle se contenta d'interroger la Whispered sur le rôle qu'elle comptait jouer sur le terrain.

Pour le lieutenant, Kaname n'était qu'une civile ordinaire. Avec des compétences techniques hors du commun certes, mais qui ne valait pas grand chose sur un champ de bataille.

Elle savait que la jeune fille avait des capacités de combats et qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement la technologie des armes auxquelles son équipe était confrontée, mais tout cela ne suffisait pas à la rendre véritablement efficace.

Bien sûr, Kaname pourrait toujours les aider à comprendre les données qu'ils récupéreraient dans l'usine une fois l'assaut terminé, mais avant d'en arriver là, il fallait déjà vaincre leurs adversaires et infiltrer les bâtiments.

Mao n'avait pas voulu demander d'explications à son amie des renseignements, préférant discuter directement avec la concernée et en profiter pour glaner le maximum d'informations. Elle avait bien compris que la jeune fille avait beaucoup changé et qu'elle était capable de bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait entrevoir, mais l'ancien Marine ne comptait pas lui faciliter les choses en devinant ce qu'elle ne disait pas. A la place, elle choisit de lui faire remarquer son manque d'expérience en matière militaire et stratégique et la questionna sur ce qu'elle pensait réellement faire dans cette intervention.

Kaname la rassura comme elle put. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'inférer dans les combats, elle servirait au mieux de soutien technique pour l'utilisation du nouveau M9, et se contenterait de neutraliser les armes des Chinois. Elle ne détailla pas comment elle comptait s'y prendre ce qui laissa le lieutenant perplexe.

Même si elle avait fait des progrès et savait se battre, une simple femme ne faisait pas le poids face à des machines aussi sophistiquées que des AS.

Kaname écouta les inquiétudes de sa voisine en souriant et se contenta de lui tapoter la main en lui promettant d'être prudente avant de lui annoncer qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

Le trajet ne durait pas très longtemps mais Kaname en profita pour rattraper un peu son manque de sommeil. Les prochaines heures allaient être cruciales et elle ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas être à la hauteur à cause de la fatigue.

-oOo-

Sosuke et Kurz apprirent avec soulagement que les renforts avaient été envoyés. Chacun de leur coté était face à des ennemis plus puissants et beaucoup plus nombreux et il leur fallait utiliser toutes leurs compétences de pilotes pour ne pas se faire mettre en pièce.

Le sniper et ses acolytes avaient réussi à détruire un des Codarls, mais non sans peine et deux autres unités étaient venues en renfort par le nord, manifestement largués sur place par les Chinois.

Ils avaient gaspillé une bonne partie de leurs munitions pour créer une embuscade à passer outre le Lambda Driver de leur adversaire mais n'en avait finalement eu qu'un seul. Le bouclier de protection de Kurz était en lambeau et l'armure même de son AS était brulée en de nombreux endroits. S'il n'était un pilote aussi acharné, il aurait abandonné sa machine depuis longtemps et pris la fuite par les voies terrestres.

Sosuke de son coté avait déplacé le combat dans la jungle. Il avait entrainé ses adversaires dans une course poursuite infernale au milieu des arbres, profitant du terrain escarpé et de la végétation dense pour couvrir ses attaques. En plus de cette façon, il laissait le champ libre à l'autre équipe pour rentrer dans l'usine. Malgré la puissance du Laeviatein, il ne faisait pas le poids à un contre trois. Les nouveaux AS en face de lui étaient aussi puissants que des Behemoths, même s'ils étaient beaucoup plus petits.

Il essaya de rejoindre Kurz pour détruire rapidement les Codarls mais ses adversaires faisaient tout pour l'éloigner du reste des combats.

Maniant la ruse avec habileté, Sosuke créa une brèche dans la tactique de l'ennemi et tenta une percée. Bien caché au milieu des lianes, il utilisait l'humidité et la chaleur ambiantes pour brouiller les radars des ses opposants. L'ECS n'était d'aucune utilité face à de telles machines, mais il pouvait toujours limiter ses traces thermiques en réudisant au maximum la puissance de son AS.

Accroupi sous un arbre, le Laeviatein attendait l'arrivée de sa proie.

-oOo-

Melissa réveilla Kaname un peu avant leur arrivée à proximité des combats. Elle avait enfilé son casque et était prête à rejoindre son unité avant le largage, mais elle avait tout de même tenu à s'occuper personnellement d'informer la nouvelle recrue de la situation. Kaname vérifia sa radio et souhaita bonne chance au lieutenant avant de se préparer elle-aussi à sauter.

Les hélicoptères ne pouvaient se rapprocher trop près des zones de combats. Malgré toutes leurs procautions, ils étaient détectables par les forces ennemies. Il fallait rester suffisamment loin de l'usine pour créer un effet de surprise.

Le M9 de Mao fut envoyé dans la jungle du coté du Laeviatein, pendant que les autres équipes se dirigeaient vers Kurz et les Codarls. Kaname attendit le dernier moment pour quitter l'appareil et demanda au pilote de l'approcher au maximum de la position de l'ennemi. Celui-ci fut réticent au début, puis face à la détermination de la jeune fille, il finit par accepter et s'approcha à quelques mètres seulement d'un des curieux AS gris. L'ennemi qui avait repéré le transporteur orienta le canon de sa mitraillette dans sa direction, mais le coup ne sembla pas l'atteindre. Les balles se désintégrèrent avant même d'avoir touché l'hélicoptère à la plus grande surprise du pilote. Il repartit dans la direction opposée pour rejoindre les réfugiés sans attendre d'explications.

Kaname lâcha la porter de l'hélicoptère dès que la menace de l'AS disparut et sauta tant bien que mal dans la jungle.

Elle ajusta son oreillette et apprit que Mao et les autres pilotes étaient déjà arrivés sur place. Le M9 modifié fonctionnait à merveille et Melissa félicita l'équipe de recherches pour toutes les améliorations apportées. Kaname sourit mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle ne devait pas révéler sa présence aux autres membres de l'équipe de secours de peur qu'ils n'informent Tessa. Elle avait déjà réussi à avoir un équipement radio pour les écouter, elle ne pouvait pas en plus espérer leur parler.

Pourtant, il lui fallait absolument parler à Sosuke.

Lentement, elle se dirigea vers la position du sergent-major. Elle devait rester à couvert pour ne pas se faire remarquer des AS ennemis ni des quelques fuyards qui restaient encore dans la zone des combats.

Elle avança prudemment, suivant de loin le M9 modifié et ne perdant rien des mouvements de ses alliés.

Grâce aux modifications du système d'exploitation et à la présence du Lambda Driver, Mao n'eut aucun mal à déjouer les attaques des AS inconnus et le Laeviatein put passer à l'attaque comme prévu.

Le plan de départ était d'isoler un des AS adverse pour éviter une confrontation globale et il avait parfaitement réussi son coup, mais avec l'aide de sa supérieure, la tactique n'en était que facilisée.

Il avait pensé jouer d'un effet de surprise en sortant de sa cachette au dernier moment, mais finalement, il avait changé de méthode. Le lieutenant s'était chargé de faire l'appât, piègeant l'AS en face de Sosuke.

Son ennemi n'avait pas prévu qu'ils se mettraient à deux contre lui puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas anticiper la présence d'une autre unité équipée elle-aussi de Lambda Driver.

Le choc fut violent, Sosuke déployant toute l'énergie de son AS pour infliger un coup fatal à son opposant.

Le champ de fort fut si intense que même Melissa dans son appareil en ressentit la puissance. Si elle n'avait pas elle-même pensé à se protéger, son armure aurait certainement subi elle-aussi des dégâts.

Kaname assista au combat, fascinée. Elle connaissait la puissance théorique du Laeviatein et avait entendu les différents rapports fait par les rares adversaires qui lui avaient échappé, mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'il était aussi impressionnant.

Bunny, le concepteur d'Al était véritablement un génie d'avoir pu inventer une intelligence artificielle capable de créer une telle machine. Al s'enrichissait à chaque combat et même en dehors, puisqu'il avait accès à internet et se documentait aussi bien sur les stratégies militaires que sur les dernières chansons à la mode, au plus grand malheur de Sosuke.

Son IA avait toujours un humour douteux et même si depuis le temps qu'ils collaboraient, il avait appris à s'en accommoder, il n'appréciait toujours les plaisanteries de son partenaire au beau milieu des combats.

Ainsi quand Al l'informa qu'une jolie fille essayait de lui parler, Sosuke crut encore à une mauvaise blague.

Il organisa la prochaine avec Mao sans tenir compte des remarques de son IA et repartit vers les deux autres AS ennemis. Melissa ferait à nouveau l'appât avec son M9 qui semblait bien plus fragile que l'appareil du sergent-major.

Soudain, Al se mit à parler tout seul et annonça qu'il enclenchait une nouvelle fréquence.

« Uruz 7, tu me reçois ? »

Sosuke sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il connaissait cette voix, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. En plus, contrairement à celle de Tessa ou du commandant, elle lui parvenait directement dans son oreillette, et non pas par les hauts-parleurs de sa radio. Ce qui impliquait forcément qu'elle était sur le terrain avec les autres.

Comme il fut un peu long à répondre, il l'entendit jurer contre le matériel.

« Je t'entends. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Il avait résisté à l'idée de l'appeler par son nom. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas le mentionner. Personne ne lui avait parlé de la venue de la jeune femme et il sentait que sa hiérarchie n'était peut-être pas au courant.

« Je viens sauver tes fesses ! »

Sans qu'il commande quoi que ce soit, Al lui affichait sur l'écran de contrôle l'image de Kaname à coté de la carcasse de l'AS ennemi. Elle portait un uniforme standard de Mithril, avec un pantalon de camouflage et un débardeur marron qu'elle avait noué sur le haut de son ventre. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en deux tresses serrés, la faisant ressembler à une héroïne de jeu vidéo.

Elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète d'être en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille entre des machine qui faisaient presque dix fois sa taille. Au contraire, elle souriait et se tenait bien droite au milieu des débris métalliques.

Sosuke ne put qu'être impressionné par son attitude mais il lui demanda tout de même sur un ton légèrement fatigué : « Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? Parce que pour le moment… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Mao apparaissait sur son radar, accompagnée des deux autres AS ennemis. Comme si Kaname l'avait vue elle-aussi, elle lui répondit :

« Fais-moi confiance. Je dois simplement faire un ajustement avec Al et je te débarrasse de ces emmerdeurs. Par contre, dis à Melissa de te couvrir le temps que j'arrive. Et de se planquer après. »

Sosuke voulut protester, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et commençait à se rapprocher de son unité.

Mao arriva, et s'arrêta en voyant Kaname sur sa route. Elle pesta dans sa radio et lui ordonna de se mettre à l'abri, mais la Whispered continua sur sa lancée.

Le Laeviatein s'agenouilla et attendit l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Sosuke expliqua rapidement à sa supérieure qu'elle devait lui laisser un peu de temps avant de quitter la zone et malgré plusieurs jurons colorés, le lieutenant finit par accepter.

Kaname escala rapidement l'AS, sent se soucier le moins du monde des autres appareils autour d'elle. Sosuke ouvrit le sas et elle s'installa contre lui tout naturellement. L'espace de pilotage n'était pas fait pour deux personnes, mais elle réussit tout de même à tenir en se plaçant sur ses genoux. Elle l'empêchait de bouger convenablement son appareil et elle savait dans quelle position délicate il se retrouvait. Par conséquent, elle ne perdit pas de temps à lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Elle s'adressa directement à Al et accéda au tableau de commande. Ils échangèrent quelques phrases auxquelles Sosuke ne comprenait rien, sur les fréquences cérébrales et Kaname demanda à l'IA l'autorisation de forcer quelque chose, mais le pilote n'eut pas l'occasion de chercher des explications qu'il remarqua les mouvements de ses opposants.

Les deux AS ennemis profitèrent du manque de réactivité de leur adversaire pour lancer une nouvelle attaque, mais une fois encore, le Lambda Driver fit bouclier. Mao vint en renfort et tenta de les distraire, mais l'occasion de détruire le Laeviatein était trop belle pour qu'ils passent à coté. Ils concentraient leur force de feu sur l'AS toujours agenouillé et ne se souciait pas du M9 qui essayait de les attaquer.

Il ne faisait pas le poids et Melissa le comprit rapidement. Malgré son Lambda Driver et la fluidité de mouvement de sa machine, elle n'était pas encore assez rapide pour esquiver les tirs répétés des deux AS ennemis. A regret, elle fut contrainte de laisser le sergent-major se débrouiller et partit se mettre à couvert, respectant leur plan. Les assauts se poursuivirent quelques minutes pendant que Kaname terminait ses réglages et Sosuke fatiguait.

Il n'avait plus la concentration nécessaire pour faire tenir le champ de force et une partie de la jambe de son unité fut endommagée par le coup de ses assaillants.

Kaname se blottit un peu plus contre lui et bascula vers le panneau de configuration de l'appareil. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de cette disposition et la présence d'une autre personne dans le cockpit ne lui facilitait pas la tache, mais elle évita de se plaindre. Si elle n'agissait pas rapidement, elle les condamnait à une mort relativement douloureuse.

Soudain, elle trouva le lecteur quel recherchait et enclencha sa clé, prenant par là le contrôle de l'appareil. Sosuke pouvait le faire bouger, mais toute la partie auxiliaire lui revenait. Elle saisie le clavier et entra le code, déverrouillant son programme.

Tout le système d'exploitation se transforma. Les écrans de contrôle se modifiaient petit à petit, faisant apparaître des images thermiques de leur entourage. Les AS en face d'eux n'étaient plus gris mais verts, avec une intensité croissante vers le centre.

Rapidement Kaname lui expliqua de quoi il s'agissait. Son programme décelait la force des Lambda Driver, tout comme les yeux de fée installés sur les autres M9 mais en plus, il intégrait sa fréquence et permettait de générer une onde opposée affaiblissant le bouclier. C'était là qu'il devait frapper. Sosuke la regarda, un peu perdu mais Kaname se contenta de lui sourire pour le rassurer et lui pointa l'écran.

Sans rentrer dans les détails, elle lui fit une démonstration.

Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et Sosuke vit son bracelet se mettre à briller de façon curieuse. Il sentit également une curieuse sensation l'envahir, comme une chaleur inexpliquée qui l'enveloppait délicatement.

Bien sûr le contact avec Kaname ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais il était suffisamment concentré sur son combat pour ne pas se laisser distraire par une interaction physique avec la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Pourtant, il était bien conscient qu'elle était contre lui, il sentait sa poitrine monter et descendre contre la sienne à chaque respiration et son souffle venait inlassablement se perdre sur son cou.

Malgré tout ce qu'il ressentait-là n'était pas une simple attraction pour elle. La sensation était différente. Il avait une impression de fusion, comme si son âme elle-même se mélangeait doucement à celle de la Whispered.

D'un coup, il vit son Lambda Driver réagir, alors qu'il ne commandait rien. Tout son AS se mit à irradier suivant une force inconnue et il remarqua que les appareils adverses perdaient en intensité lumineuse.

Exactement comme elle le lui avait annoncé, Kaname générait un champ de force suivant une fréquence ondulatoire qui annulait celle de ses adversaires.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et murmura de façon à peine audible : « Maintenant, tire… » Elle resserra ses doigts autour des siens, comme pour lui donner le signal. Sans réfléchir, il ajusta le viseur et actionna la détente. L'AS réagit en même temps que lui, pressant la gâchette de son arme. La balle vola droit sur l'ennemi et celui-ci n'essaya pas d'esquiver, croyant que le bouclier suffira à le protéger. Malheureusement pour lui, son Lambda Driver était affaibli par Kaname et le projectile alla se loger directement dans le cockpit, détruisant les différentes couches de l'armure et atteignant le pilote de plein fouet.

Son acolyte réagit tout de suite, sans réfléchir, et chargea le Laeviatein mais Sosuke tira une deuxième fois. Son coup ne fut pas aussi direct et il dut se concentrer pour toucher sa cible la troisième fois. Sa liberté de mouvement était grandement réduite avec la jeune femme installée dans l'habitacle, mais il réussit sa manœuvre et finit par éliminer son dernier adversaire.

Al confirma que les deux pilotes étaient morts et par conséquent, tout danger immédiat était écarté. Puis l'IA se mit à faire un état des lieux de l'appareil et releva plusieurs irrégularités dans ses capteurs externes.

Sosuke écouta attentivement le rapport et demanda vérification de la bonne marche des sonars ainsi que du Lambda Driver mais Al ne put lui répondre. Un parasite s'était infiltré dans son système et il ne semblait plus fonctionner normalement.

Avant de se concentrer sur les causes de disfonctionnement de son unité, Sosuke vérifia auprès de ses compagnons qu'elle était la situation autour de l'usine.

Kurz et Mao purent le rassurer, ils étaient en bonne voie pour récupérer les Codarls. Ils préparaient une nouvelle embuscade afin de ne pas détruire tout le matériel tout en mettant hors d'état les pilotes.

Puis Melissa passa sur la fréquence privée et ordonna au sergent-major d'aller inspecter l'usine avec Kaname. La Whipered pourrait certainement être très utile pour comprendre les technologies employées par leurs adversaires puisqu'elle était la seule à savoir comment leurs armes fonctionnaient.

Le lieutenant ne revint pas sur la démonstration de force à laquelle elle avait assistée, mais il était clair que quoi qu'ait fait la jeune fille, ça avait été déterminant pour l'issue du combat.

Sosuke s'assura tout de même que ses camarades n'avaient pas besoin d'aide avant de couper lui-aussi la liaison radio et de s'occuper de son problème avec Al.

L'IA continuait de tourner en boucle, répétant que la fréquence devait être modifiée, mais le pilote ne comprenait pas à quoi il faisait allusion. Il voulut demander conseil à la spécialiste sur ses genoux et il remarqua alors que Kaname ne bougeait plus. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et sa respiration était curieusement silencieuse.

Il essaya de lui parler mais elle ne répondit pas. La sensation étrange perdurait, comme si elle s'infiltrait dans sa tête. Il sentait sa fatigue et sa peur, sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Dégageant un peu de place dans l'habitacle, Sosuke lui passa la main dans les cheveux et vérifia son pouls avant de lui secouer les épaules pour la faire réagir. L'impression diminua un peu et il vit Kaname réagir un peu.

Elle marmona quelques paroles incompréhensibles dans un mélange de langues et finit par reprendre conscience. Au moment même où elle ouvrit les yeux, Al annonça que les anomalies avaient disparu.

Sosuke la regarda avec inquiétude et elle lui sourit faiblement.

« Ca a marché ? » lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Oui, mais Al n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier ce que tu lui as fait. »

« Désolée... C'était mon premier essai en combat réel et je ne le contrôle pas encore aussi bien qu'il le faudrait... »

Le pilote hésita à l'interroger sur la nature exacte de son programme puis se ravisa. Il n'était de tout façon pas apte à comprendre.

Kaname remarqua son attitude pensive et se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle en avait trop dit pour ne pas éveiller les curiosités mais d'un autre coté elle n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer. Elle choisit de détourner la conversation sur l'usine et fut ravie d'apprendre que Mao souhaitait qu'elle s'occupe de récupérer le matériel d'Amalgame.

Immédiatement, elle libéra Sosuke et partit se mettre dans la main de l'AS pour le laisser piloter normalement. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, les Chinois allaient certainement envoyer d'autres unités en renfort ou carrément détruire leurs infrastructures pour éviter que leur armement ne tombent dans les mains de Mithril.

Maintenant que leur piège avait échoué ils préféreraient se débarrasser de toutes les traces plutot que de se compromettre au niveau international. Amalgame choisirait sans le moindre doute de perdre ses recherches et son matériel plutot que de le voir tomber dans les mains de leur adversaire et de subir la mauvaise publicité d'un démantelèment d'usines d'armements en plein coeur de la Thailande.

Il fallait donc agir rapidement.

* * *

_Bon je déteste toujours autant décrire des scènes de combats et je crois bien que ça se sent. C'est brouillon et pas clair, donc je vais éviter d'en faire trop même si le prochain chapitre va encore en avoir un peu. Mais ce sera plus facile, parce que là avec les AS franchement c'était chaud.  
Je me suis bien pris la tête avec les bases de la physique, les ondes électro-magnétiques et les fréquences, donc j'espère que j'ai été claire, parce que vraiment je voulais faire une arme crédible, même si avec la black technology c'est pas évident..._

_Et aussi, je le remets ici, je cherche une beta anglo-phone pour corriger mes textes, une fois que je les aurai traduits. Des fois que ça intéresserait quelqu'un..._


	15. Partenaires

**Chapitre 15 Partenaires**

La véritable force d'Amalgame venait de ses réseaux d'échanges. Contrairement aux autres organisation terroristes, elle n'avait pas un seul dirigeant à sa tête, mais était en réalité une hydre monstrueuse qui avait tissé sa toile en infiltrant les plus grandes entreprises mondiale. C'était pour cela que malgré des coups sévères et répétés, Mithril n'arrivait pas à en venir à bout. A chaque branche qu'ils détruisaient, une autre repoussait ailleurs.

Ce qui intéressait en priorité Mithril dans le démantèlement de ce trafic d'armes, hormis un exemplaire de chaque nouvel appareil et son mode de fabrication, c'était de connaître l'étendue des relations d'Amalgame, en particulier dans les pays Soviétiques avec lesquels ils n'avaient pas de lien et donc pas de moyen d'obtenir des informations.

L'organisation souterraine semblait impossible à détruire tant elle était implantée de façon stratégique au sein des plus hautes sphères du commerce international. Cette usine en était la preuve flagrante.

Bien que située dans une zone de non droit, reculée de tout, elle produisait un des appareils les plus perfectionnés au monde, utilisant les toutes dernières inventions technologiques, sans que personne n'y fasse attention.

La région était connue pour être propice aux trafics en tout genre, mais il s'agissait essentiellement de drogue ou de traite d'enfants. Les 'matières premières' étaient facilement récupérable sur place.

Dans le cas présent, il fallait du matériel électronique sophistiqué, un réseau de télécommunication extrêmement développé, de la main d'œuvre compétente… Tout cela ne pouvait pas se faire aussi discrètement que la transformation du pavot en héroïne.

Et pourtant Amalgame avait réussi à mettre en place tout cela, sans que Mithril, ou l'ONU, ou même les gouvernements Thaï ou Birman ne soit au courant. Ils devaient forcément avoir des appuis très hauts placés. Il fallait faire parler les employés, du simple technicien sur les chaînes, aux fillettes vendues comme esclaves aux dirigeants. Toute information était bonne à prendre, puisque les commanditaires savaient si bien rester dans l'ombre.

Les espions de Mithril ne pouvaient jamais infiltrer suffisamment longtemps les laboratoires tenus par les entreprises travaillant avec Amalgame, et même s'ils avaient récupéré de nombreux renseignements les six derniers mois, grâce à des intervenants extérieurs, le département de opérations n'avaient toujours pas de quoi mener une attaque frontale importante.

Tessa écoutait le rapport de Hunter et Clouzot en essayant de rester concentrée. La seule chose qu'elle avait en tête à ce moment était que l'adversaire avait toujours un coup d'avance, et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. Même si la situation avait l'air de tourner en leur faveur avec la destruction des AS qui défendaient l'usine, le capitaine n'était pas satisfaite. Elle avait confié à Alex la mission de surveiller de près les faits et gestes de Kaname et attendait avec impatience le retour de Mao et de ses acolytes pour leurs présenter les résultats. Elle espérait seulement que son intition ne s'avèrerait pas aussi juste que d'habitude.

-oOo-

Le Laeviatein se faufila derrière l'usine et resta en stand-by pendant que Sosuke et Kaname s'introduisaient dans les bâtiments. Même si la surveillance n'était pas très importante à cause de la présence d'AS sur les lieux, ils devaient rester prudents et discrets pour ne pas se faire éliminer.

Plusieurs équipes terrestres étaient encore sur les lieux et ils étaient presque tous armées de cet appareil mystérieux qui attaquaient le cerveau.

Sosuke mit en garde Kaname contre leur matériel, mais celle-ci se contenta de sourire. Elle savait parfaitement à quoi elle avait à faire, sans doute bien mieux que les ingénieurs de l'usine eux-même.

Certes, le modèle était bien une création de Dim comme il l'avait avoué à Tessa, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas dit c'était qu'il n'avait fait que miniaturiser ce qu'elle avait développé. Comme l'avait supposé le capitaine, la Japonaise était à l'origine de ce système, et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé de s'engager dans ce combat au coté de Mithril.

Dès qu'Amalgame utilisait quoi que ce soit de ce qu'elle avait mis au point, elle retournait sur le terrain pour le détruire.

Si en plus, elle pouvait sauver des personnes qui lui étaient chères, c'était encore mieux, mais ce n'était pas sa seule raison.

Sosuke sembla parfaitement comprendre ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas et lui demanda s'il existait un moyen de faire face à cette arme. Kaname hocha la tête et lui conseilla simplement de rester près d'elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ils avancèrent prudemment vers l'intérieur du bâtiment principal et se faufilèrent dans un bureau par une fenêtre.

Grâce aux capteurs du Laeviatein avec lequel ils étaient en contact permanent, ils pouvaient connaître les déplacements des gardes et de tout le personnel qui restaient encore dans les locaux.

Le plus gros des forces était regroupé dans les hangars de constructions cherchant certainement à détruire les stocks qu'ils n'avaient pas pu écouler ou simplement envoyer en Chine du Nord par transporteur. Les autres parties de l'usine étaient beaucoup plus calmes. Les laboratoires étaient déserts à l'exception du niveau sous-terrain et les bureaux, là où ils étaient en ce moment, n'étaient surveillés que par quelques soldats. Ca sentait le piège à plein nez, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'aller vérifier ce qu'il restait.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'espoir de trouver des renseignements vraiment pertinents, mais puisqu'ils étaient sur place, ils devaient essayer. Dans quelques heures, tout serait rasé et ils n'auraient plus aucun moyen d'accéder à quoi que ce soit.

L'ennemi avait détruit la plupart des dossiers de commande ou de comptabilité, mais il restait des documents mal brûlés dans les poubelles concernant les modifications à apporter sur certains produits et surtout les fichiers sur le personnel de l'usine.

L'erreur des dirigeants avait été de considérer que les AS suffiraient à repousser les forces de Mithril. L'attaque surprise les avaient certainement déroutés, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. D'un autre coté, sans l'intervention de Kaname, Sosuke serait toujours en prise avec les AS géants et à cause de leur armement spécifique, aucune troupe ne pouvait investir l'usine sans être rapidement éliminée.

Ce qui faisait leur force c'était qu'ils n'étaient que deux, et qu'ils pouvaient passer inaperçu. Et accessoirement que Kaname savait comment résister à leur équipement.

Par conséquent, même si tout avait été mis à sac, les bureaux étaient nettement plus fournis qu'ils auraient pu le penser. A croire que l'ennemi n'avait même pas envisagé que les soldats de Mithril puissent arriver jusque là. Ou qu'ils n'avaient pas été prévenus de leur présence sur le terrain depuis plus d'une semaine. Ils s'étaient contenté d'un formatage sommaire des ordinateurs et tous les documents avaient été jetés et brûlés. Seulement tous les feus n'avaient pas bien pris et certains papiers étaient encore partiellement lisible.

Quelle que soit la raison, Sosuke fut plutôt satisfait de trouver des listings entiers de noms de personnes travaillant dans les laboratoires, de même que de contacts à Hong Kong, en Malaisie, ou en Inde, mais aussi, ce qui était nettement plus intéressant pour Mithril, en Russie et en Chine du Nord.

Il transmit les informations par radio pendant que Kaname utilisait son téléphone pour contrôler le contenu des micro-disquettes trouvées au milieu des débris. Il ne lui posa aucune question sur le destinataire et se contenta de lui demander une copie des fichiers pour le département des renseignements.

Ils avaient réussi sans problème à visiter les trois principaux bureaux de l'étage quand Al leur apprit que des soldats approchaient.

Sosuke fit signe à sa partenaire de se cacher derrière une armoire pendant qu'il se rapprochait de la porte, l'arme au poing. Ils avaient l'avantage de l'effet de surprise, puisque leurs adversaires ne pouvaient pas être au courant de leur présence.

Pourtant, quelque chose n'était pas logique. Tout avait été bien trop facile depuis la fin des combats.

Les gardes devaient bien avoir été informés que les AS gris avaient été détruits et que le Laeviatein s'était retiré du champ de bataille.

Le manque de coordination de l'ennemi laissait Sosuke perplexe et il se tint particulièrement en alerte en entend deux hommes discuter bruyamment dans le couloir.

Ce n'était pas une attitude très professionnelle de la part de soldats. D'un coup, il y eut une violente explosion du coté des hangars, soufflant les vitres du bureau et Kaname dut sauter hors de sa cachette pour ne pas être tailladée par les éclats de verre. Le problème fut qu'elle percuta l'armoire métallique en bougeant, attirant l'attention des soldats qui passaient à leur hauteur.

Deux gardes arrivèrent dans le bureau précipitamment et tirèrent sur Sosuke. Il eut juste le temps de plonger derrière une console retournée et entendit les balles siffler à quelques centimètres de lui. Il s'avança vers l'ennemi et voulut riposter, mais il n'eut pas le temps.

Au moment où il se retournait pour viser, il vit son opposant s'effondrer, une large plaie à la gorge. Le deuxième était déjà par terre, dans une marre de sang.

Kaname se tenait derrière la porte, le bras dégoulinant. Elle s'accroupit et récupéra son couteau, planté dans le dos du garde. Puis elle le poussa du bout du pied et envoya sa mitraillette vers Sosuke.

Il la dévisagea, stupéfait par la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait agi, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se releva, attrapa l'arme et indiqua la sortie d'un geste de la main.

Al leur confirma que l'explosion avait bien eu lieu depuis l'intérieur du hangar, ce qui signifiait que l'ennemi avait encore des choses à détruire. Et vu les forces qui restaient aux sous-sols, c'était par là qu'il fallait concentrer les recherches.

Sosuke et Kaname avançaient rapidement dans les couloirs, tout en restant à couvert le plus possible. Al se chargeait de les guider, indiquant la route à suivre pour rejoindre les niveaux inférieurs, mais aussi la position de l'ennemi. Maintenant qu'une partie des chaînes de montages avaient été détruites, les soldats semblaient se regrouper de plus en plus vers le bâtiment principal, rendant un peu plus difficile la tache de deux infiltrés.

Après plusieurs minutes de course folle dans les étages, ils arrivèrent enfin aux niveau des laboratoires. Sur le chemin, Sosuke s'était chargé d'éliminer plusieurs adversaires, dans un silence total. Tous les soldats qu'ils avaient croisé possédaient le même modèle de mitraillette russe, chargées de balles de calibre 39 millimètres, mais aucun n'avait l'équipement si dangereux fabriqué dans l'usine.

D'un coté le sergent-major était soulagé, mais d'un autre, il craignait encore plus pour la suite.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter longtemps. Aussitôt sortis de l'escalier, ils furent accueillis par des rafales de balles, les coinçant derrière une porte.

Kaname attrapa son revolver et commença à riposter, mais sa visée n'était pas assez bonne. A cause de sa position retranchée, elle n'avait pas un bon angle de tir et elle ne réussit qu'à gaspiller ses munitions.

Sosuke essaya à son tour, cherchant à couvrir sa sortie, mais il ne put abattre qu'un seul de leurs adversaires et Kaname ne put même pas se dégager de leur impasse.

Ils n'étaient qu'à deux contre une bonne douzaine de tireurs, bien mieux armés qu'eux.

La situation se présentait mal.

Soudain, ils ressentirent tous les deux une violente douleur à l'arrière du crane, comme une monstrueuse migraine. Tous les soldats, à l'exception d'un seul s'étaient reculé. Celui qui restait en avant tendait le bras vers eux et semblait se concentrer intensément.

Sosuke pouvait voir le visage de son adversaire se déformer sous l'effort malgré la douleur qui ne faisait que s'intensifier dans sa tête. Il devina plus qu'il n'entendit Kaname parler et d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Elle se tenait devant lui, son arme pointée sur le soldat isolé et sans une seconde d'hésitation, elle tira.

La balle se dispersa avant de l'atteindre, mais la migraine avait disparu.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sosuke pour comprendre ce que sa partenaire lui disait.

« …impossible. S'il se défend, il ne peut pas attaquer. Couvre-moi ! »

Le temps qu'il saisisse ce qu'elle avait dit, il était trop tard. Les autres soldats l'avaient en joue et elle n'avait aucune chance de leur échapper.

Sosuke se jeta sur elle, limitant au maximum l'impacte des balles. Sa combinaison pouvait résister à quelques coups alors que son treillis n'était là que pour la discrétion.

Sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi ils n'avaient rien, Sosuke la prit par le bras, et à peine avaient-ils touché le sol qu'ils se remettaient à courir vers le laboratoire principal. Leur seule chance était de toujours rester en mouvement.

Kaname suivait son rythme sans se plaindre mais à la première occasion, elle le guida tout de même dans une des pièces isolées qui longeait le couloir. Leurs poursuivants ne les lâchaient pas mais elle avait besoin d'une pose. Elle réussit à se cacher un instant sous une paillasse, laissant de faux indices de leur passage pour tromper les gardes.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le carrelage pour se rafraîchir. L'air était moite et trop chaud. Elle avait soif, mais n'avait rien pour se désaltérer. La fatigue de sa semaine de travail intensif se faisait douloureusement ressentir, pourtant elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Elle se redressa et commença à réfléchir à un plan pour quitter l'usine tout en récupérant ce que protégeait les gardes.

Sosuke observait sa partenaire du coin de l'oeil, admiratif devant son calme. Elle semblait parfaitement contrôler ses émotions. Son regard était froid et calculateur, comme il l'avait vu déjà dès qu'elle était en mission. Elle le surprit tout de même en lui demandant de quoi recharger son arme. Elle avait utilisé toutes ses balles pour rien, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu éliminer qui que ce soit. Ils entendirent plusieurs explosions et profitèrent de l'agitation qui régnait dans les sous-sols pour se souffler un peu.

Visiblement, la destruction de l'usine allait plus vite que prévu et les soldats ne savaient plus quoi faire. C'était leurs alliés qui les bombardaient, ne se souciant pas des leurs hommes restés à l'intérieur.

Sosuke essaya de joindre Mao pour connaître la situation extérieure et celle-ci lui confirma l'arrivée des avions chinois.

Mithril utilisait toutes ses forces pour protéger les villageois et ce qui restait de récupérable, mais face aux bombardiers, ils ne faisaient pas le poids. L'extraction était en cours pour sauver le maximum de civils. En conséquence, Sosuke et Kaname ne pouvaient espérer aucune aide du reste de l'équipe et ils devraient se débrouiller seuls pour sortir de ce guêpier où le lieutenant les avait envoyés.

Le sergent-major n'était pas ravi de cette situation, mais ne critiqua pas la décision de son officier de commandement. La survie des villageois étaint leur priorité, comme toujours. Seulement Kaname était la sienne depuis des années, et même s'ils avaient été séparés pendant plus de quatre ans, il restait convaincu que sa vie valait plus que n'importe quelle autre.

Devinant ses pensées moroses, la Whispered posa sa main sur le bras de Sosuke et demanda à Mao l'autorisation d'utilser le Laeviatein pour les couvrir. Al avait une bonne autonomie de mouvement et même sans pilote, il pouvait leur être d'un grand secours.

Le lieutenant hésita, sachant la valeur de l'appareil, mais d'un autre coté, seul Sosuke pouvait le piloter, donc ce n'était pas la peine de sauver un AS si son pilote ne revenait pas.

Kaname la remercia et organisa toutes les informations dans sa tête. Certains gardes tentaient de s'enfuir, mais une petite équipe semblait rester dans un des laboratoires, à quelques mètres de celui où ils étaient. Vu la situation, la seule chose qui pouvait les pousser à tenir leur position était qu'ils étaient équipés d'une bonne protection.

Sosuke confirma ses suppositions, et il était même convaincu qu'ils devaient agir vite s'ils voulaient récupérer quelque chose. Maintenant que la destruction des infrastructures avait commencé, les soldats restant étaient certainement en train de faire disparaître les dernières traces d'acitivité de l'usine.

Puisque le temps était compté, il fallait employer les grands moyens. Kaname demanda à Al de s'approcher au maximum de leur batiment et de basculer la fréquence de l'omni-sphère pour se synchroniser avec elle. Pendant que l'AS rejoignait sa position, elle entraina Sosuke vers le dernier laboratoire.

La pièce était plutot spacieuse, et remplie de gardes. Au centre, se tenait un homme en blouse blanche, qui semblait particulièrement contrarié. Dès qu'il vit Kaname, il ordonna à ses hommes de les éliminer, mais Sosuke fut le plus rapide. Il tira le premier, atteignant deux des gardes en pleine tête et un troisième au bras.

Le scientifique eut un sourire macabre, et comme l'autre soldat dans le couloir, il tendit le bras et se concentra pour activer son arme. Une drole de lueur sortit de sa main et Sosuke sentit à nouveau cette douleur au fond de son crane. Mais immédiatement Kaname ordonna à Al de se fixer sur sa fréquence. Leur adversaire se concentrait de plus en plus, mais il ne se passait rien. Les autres gardes essayèrent de tirer, et Sosuke voulut protéger Kaname, mais celle-ci lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

Les balles se désintégrèrent les unes après les autres, bloqués à plus de cinquantes centimètres de son corps.

A son tour, la jeune fille sourit en voyant les premiers signes de faiblesse chez leur assaillant. Comme les mitraillettes traditionelles ne fonctionnaient pas, tous les soldats activèrent leur arme et pointèrent le bras en direction de Kaname, mais celle-ci restait impassible. Elle se contenta de les mettre en garde sur la différence de niveau entre elle et eux.

Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre, et Sosuke non plus. D'un coup, Kaname ferma les yeux et se concentra pour de bon. Les murs se mirent à vibrer et le sergent-major entendit la voix synthétique de Al qui se plaignait de parasytes dans son système, comme il l'avait fait après le combat.

Puis une onde de chaleur s'éleva autour de Kaname et les gardes furent soufflés. Seul le scientifique tenait encore debout, mais il n'était pas en très bonne position. Son visage se crispait de douleur et d'un coup, il se mit à hurler en se tenant la tête.

La Whispered ouvrit les yeux, et eut un mouvement de recul devant l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Le scientifique était pris de convulsions violentes et du sang commençait à lui sortir par le nez. Sans un mot, elle attrapa son revolver et se rapprochant de lui, elle l'abattit d'une balle dans la tête.

Al continuait de se plaindre et cette fois la jeune fille réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle réduisit l'intensité du champ de force et ordonna à l'IA de revenir sur sa fréquence avant de le remettre en stand-by.

« Tu as fait quoi au juste ? » Cette fois Sosuke voulait une explication. Il faisait le tour du laboratoire à la recherche de prototypes ou de quoi que ce soit d'utile pour Mithril, mais il était capable de l'écouter en fouillant.

Kaname soupira et lui dit simplement : « J'utilise le Lambda Driver de ton AS comme une sorte de haut-parleur. J'ai une miniaturisation de l'omni-sphère dans ce bracelet et je peux l'activer simplement par la pensée. Mais pour créer un champ magnétique important, capable de résister à ceux qu'ils génèrent avec leur jouet, il me faut une immense concentration, ou un amplificateur. C'est le rôle d'Al, et je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie de jouer les micros. »

Sosuke hocha la tête rapidement, pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il aurait tout le temps d'en reparler plus tard. Il lui posa tout de même une dernière question pour vérifier son intuition : « Donc tu as la même arme qu'eux ? »

« Pas vraiment, moi j'ai l'originale. Eux ils n'ont que des copies, et plutôt mauvaises vu l'état dans lequel ça les met... Utiliser trop longtemps, ça a le même problème que le Lambda Driver et ça leur grille le cerveau... »

« Mais pas à toi ? » Il s'était arrêté de vider les tiroirs pour la regarder. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, épuisée même, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'état du scientifique quand il s'était concentré. Ni même le soldat, plus tôt qui devait utiliser tout sa volonté pour créer un champ de force relativement limité.

« Le mien est directement lié à ma fréquence cérébrale. Comme ton Lambda Driver. Par conséquent, je ne crains rien. Le problème ce cette arme est le même que celui-ci des AS. Elle fonctionne sur une onde générique et rapidement, on se détruit les neurones à la faire fonctionner. Au sens propre, comme tu l'as vu. »

Kaname disait tout cela de façon parfaitement détendue et naturelle, comme elle aurait annoncé le bulletin météo du lendemain. Alors qu'elle parlait d'une arme qui avait tué plusieurs dizaines de soldats de Mithril et qui venait de détruire devant eux trois soldats et un scientifique trop zélé.

Soudain, elle trouva au fond d'une caisse plusieurs modèles de gants et de fusils courts qui ne ressemblaient absolument pas à des armes soviétiques. Il y avait aussi une lourde charge d'explosifs et elle comprit un peu tard que le mécanisme s'était enclenché dès qu'elle avait soulevé le couvercle.

Sosuke eut juste le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait avant qu'il ne soit projeté contre le mur par la force de la détonnation. Kaname reposait au-dessus, utilisant son corps pour le protéger et un instant, il paniqua. Elle était allongée sur lui, parfaitement immobile et il ne sentait même plus sa respiration. Puis quand il voulut bouger, elle resserra son étreinte et usa tout son poids pour le maintenir au sol.

Il eut une deuxième explosion, puis une troisième, remplissant la pièce de fumée et de débris plastiques. Tout ce que Sosuke sentait c'était Kaname qui se lovait contre lui. Il aurait dû être un peu secoué par les derniers évènements, mais en fait, il était étonnemment calme. La présence de sa partenaire était une vraie bénédiction, apaisant toutes ses craintes, mais réveillant d'autres émotions. Il devinait facilement ses courbes à travers ses vêtements et profitait de la chaleur de son corps et de son souffle dans son cou. Malgré la température et leur course dans tous les batiments, elle sentait bon. Ce parfum unique qui lui tournait la tête...

Une fois le calme revenu, Kaname attendit avant de bouger. Elle était bien, blottie dans les bras de Sosuke. Elle avait amorti le choc des explosions grace à son propre champ de force, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à se protéger complètement. Un éclat de bois était venu se loger dans sa cuisse et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir courir. Elle savourait sa proximité avec son partenaire, appréciant de l'avoir pour elle seule, sans personne pour les séparer.

Elle sentit sa main dans son dos remonter lentement vers son épaule, puis sur son front pour écarter un peu sa frange. Il lui dégagea les yeux et demanda d'une voix concernée : « Ca va ? »

Kaname se contenta de hocher la tête et s'appuya un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu m'as encore sauver la vie... » Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille tout en lui parlant, ne cherchant pas une seconde à se relever ou à la déplacer.

Kaname lui sourit et répondit simplement : « Chacun son tour. »

« On forme une bonne équipe, toi et moi. Il faudrait qu'on... » Elle le coupa d'un doigt sur les lèvres. Les murs vibrèrent encore, leur rappelant là où ils étaient. Le bombardement continuait.

« J'apprécie vraiment, mais je crois qu'on devrait se tirer avant que le batiment ne nous tombe dessus. »

Sosuke soupira mollement et acquiesça. En douceur, il la fit rouler sur le coté et se redressa. Il remarqua tout de suite sa blessure et retira le morceau de bois, relativement conséquent de sa jambe. La plaie n'était pas immense, mais il fallait tout de même la soigner rapidement. Il l'aida à se relever et prévint Mao de la situation.

L'extraction des civils était presque finie, et le lieutenant attendait leur retour pour conclure la mission. Plusieurs hélicoptères de Mithril étaient déjà venus récupérer un Codarl et les autres AS. Melissa qui rentrait avec Kurz à Hong Kong devait attendre le dernier convoi. Par contre, Sosuke retournait à bord du De Danaan avec le Laeviatein et ses hommes pour le compte-rendu des opérations. Il devait donc se dépêcher.

Le problème était de savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire de Kaname. Certes, la mission s'était bien passée et par conséquent, Tessa serait soulagée et prendrait moins mal d'apprendre la petite duperie de son lieutenant, mais ce n'était tout de même pas évident.

Mao n'avait rien dit à propos de la présence de la Whispered à ses coéquipiers, en particulier au sniper, et elle n'était pas sûre de sa réaction. Il refuserait certainement de cacher la vérité au capitaine et le lieutenant n'avait aucune envie de justifier sa décision. Elle fut donc la première à accueillir Sosuke et Kaname à la sortie de l'usine et s'arrangea pour être seule avec eux, afin de trouver une solution.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas se creuser la cervelle puisque quand Mao rappela à Sosuke qu'il devait rejoindre le sous-marin, Kaname annonça qu'elle ne retournait pas à Hong Kong.

Le sergent-major voulut contester et lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire en restant seule au beau milieu de la jungle, puis devant son regard déterminé, il se ravisa.

Il se contenta de donner à sa supérieure les restes de prototypes qu'il avait ramassés après l'explosion du laboratoire, et celle-ci en profita pour s'éclipser.

Kaname accompagna son partenaire jusqu'à son point d'extraction, toujous assise dans la main du Laeviatein et se retrouva nez à nez avec le sergent Yan et le reste de l'équipe de Sosuke.

Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire à ses hommes sur la jeune fille et se contenta de l'aider à descendre de son AS avant qu'il ne soit installé dans le transporteur.

Yan reconnut facilement la jeune fille qu'il avait vue des années plus tôt à Hong Kong, mais ne posa aucune question. Il se concentra sur le bon déroulement de l'accrochage des AS avec les autres soldats, laissant à son supérieur l'intimité dont il avait besoin.

Sosuke ne savait pas quoi dire. Une part de lui voulait des réponses, mais une autre savait qu'il avait promis de ne pas l'interroger. Alors il restait silencieux, planté en face de Kaname qui lui souriait. Elle lui tendit son revolver en le remerciant avant de lui promettre d'être prudente.

L'hélicoptère se mit en route, engendrant un troubillon de vent qui soulevait ses cheveux. Sosuke ne put résister à l'envie de passer sa main sur sa joue pour écarter une mèche et Kaname l'attrapa. Elle se blottit alors contre lui, prête à l'embrasser, mais il s'écarta et à la place, la prit dans ses bras. Il avait vraiment envie de la laisser faire, mais craignait les conséquences.

Malgré le bruit des pales au-dessus de leur tête, il lui glissa à l'oreille : « Je garde ça pour la prochaine fois. Ca t'obligera à revenir... »

Kaname le regarda, surprise, puis lui sourit et lui répondit de la même façon : « Si tu veux, mais tu n'as pas besoin de ça. J'ai promis et je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

Sans un mot de plus, le sergent-major embarqua et il resta les yeux rivés sur la silhouette de la jeune fille bien après qu'elle ne soit plus visible.

Dès qu'elle fut seule, Kaname sortit son portable et fouilla son répertoire à la recherche du bon numéro. A la cinquième sonnerie, quelqu'un répondit. Dans un anglais parfait, la Whispered donna sa position exacte puis elle raccrocha, attendant qu'il vienne la chercher.

* * *

_Alors là, je vous le dis tout net, ça a été très dur ! Déjà les scènes d'action, ensuite, la partie technique que je voulais quand même un peu expliquer pour qu'on comprenne ce qu'il se passait et la fin que j'ai du précipiter pour être dans les temps... Bref, galère galère et je ne suis pas convaincue du résultat. Mais on va dire queça va parce que voila.  
La première partie peut paraitre un peu déroutante, mais je voulais aussi expliquer un peu pourquoi Amalgame était toujours là après presqeu cinq ans de guerre avec Mithril et aussi reparler du plan de Tessa pour démasquer Kaname, parce que j'en ai besoin pour la suite. J'espère que c'était pas trop pénible, sinon pardon, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois..._


	16. Mensonges

**Chapitre 16 Mensonges**

Débout dans le hangar, Sosuke vérifiait le travail de l'équipe de maintenance sur son AS. Les dégâts étaient plutôt légers, surtout si on tenait compte des circonstances, mais il s'assurait tout de même que rien n'était laissé au hasard.

Son rapport de mission détaillait les combats contre les nouvelles machines ennemies ainsi que son expérience de leurs armes, mais il manquait toute la partie concernant l'intervention de Kaname.

Il savait bien qu'à un moment les questions allaient commencer, et donc il devait s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas oublié quoi que ce soit qui puisse amener à penser qu'il avait eu une aide extérieure.

Al avait le bon goût de garder le silence sur la manipulation qu'il avait subie, comme s'il comprenait la gravité de la situation.

Sosuke eut un sourire ironique à cette pensée. Cette intelligence artificielle était certes exceptionnelle, mais de là à pouvoir comprendre les susceptibilités des humains, il ne fallait peut-être pas exagérer. Lui-même avait du mal à saisir le pourquoi des tensions entre ses amis, alors comment une machine pourrait-elle appréhender mieux que lui cette situation ?

Sosuke avait rejoint le De Danaan trois jours plus tôt et les seules nouvelles qu'il avait eues de Hong Kong n'étaient pas très encourageantes. Tessa avait semblait-il lancer une véritable chasse à l'homme pour trouver d'où venaient les fuites qui permettaient à Amalgame de toujours avoir un coup d'avance sur eux et même si tout le service des renseignements étaient visés, Wraith était celle qui était dans la position la plus délicate.

Mais au lieu de s'en réjouir, le sergent-major était plutôt ennuyé. Mao avait laissé entendre que Kaname, en tant que protégée de l'espionne, était aussi dans le viseur du capitaine et que la situation générale était plutôt tendue puisqu'elle-même se retrouvait à éviter sa supérieure, tout en la tenant à l'écart du laboratoire.

Quand Sosuke avait demandé des détails, le lieutenant avait rapidement détourné la conversation, ce qu'il l'avait profondément contrarié. Il ne savait absolument pas de quoi son amie avait voulu parler et surtout, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Kaname. Il l'avait laissée seule, perdue au beau milieu de la jungle Thaïe, sans aucun moyen de transport, ni même de quoi tenir le temps de rejoindre un village. Elle n'avait pas de paquetage, et hormis le matériel qu'elle avait dans ses poches, elle n'était absolument pas équipée.

Même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, il se sentait coupable d'être parti de cette façon. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir abandonnée une fois de plus. Il n'avait aucun moyen de la joindre ni de vérifier qu'elle était encore en vie. Il avait espéré qu'elle était rentrée avec Mao, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées angoissées par Sacks, le chef de maintenance qui attirait son attention sur un problème au niveau du lance-rocket du Laeviatein. L'arme pouvait tolérer plusieurs types de balles et le lieutenant voulait l'avis de Sosuke avant de la recharger.

Les deux hommes restèrent longuement à discuter, la conversation s'orientant tout naturellement sur les préoccupations personnelles du sergent-major. Sacks, malgré son franc-parlé et son attitude un peu brusque était un homme fin et intelligent. Il savait voir à travers le masque impassible du jeune homme qu'il était tracassé.

Sans jamais lui poser de questions embarrassantes, il sut lui remonter un peu le moral en lui rappelant qu'il retournerait bientôt à Hong Kong et qu'il pourrait avoir toutes les réponses qu'il souhaitait.

Sosuke devait rester à la base de Fukuda pour faire un rapide état des lieux avec l'équipe de développements de Mithril, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait depuis la chute de la base de Merida, puis il retournerait faire son rapport au capitaine, en personne. Il servait un peu de messager entre les deux groupes.

A Hong Kong, le laboratoire était fait pour développer les nouveaux produits, grâce aux deux Whispered et à une équipe de scientifiques travaillant pour l'organisation depuis des années, mais surtout spécialiser dans le matériel d'espionnage, et à Fukuda, les chercheurs étaient plus concentrés sur l'armement et les nouveaux modèles d'AS. Le colonel Lemming, spécialiste de l'Arbalest et maintenant du Laeviatein faisait partie de l'effectif de Fukuda.

Comme Sosuke avait pu récupérer des informations sur ce qu'Amalgame produisait dans son usine Thaïe, et que c'était lui et son équipe qui avait vraiment été témoin du fonctionnement de cet appareil, il était logique qu'il soit en charge du rapport pour l'équipe de développements. En plus, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Lemmings, même si elle était parfois un peu trop scolaire et dirigiste avec lui.

Maintenant, il devait être particulièrement attentif à tout ce qu'elle lui demandait, puisqu'il avait des informations précieuses à ne surtout pas révéler. Et il lui fallait être d'autant plus vigilent que la jeune femme comptait le suivre à Hong Kong pour étudier de près les améliorations sur le Lambda Driver apportées par Kaname.

Il avait encore cinq jours à tenir avant de laisser la Whispered se débrouiller avec la chercheuse. Encore que c'était en admettant qu'elle soit bien à Hong Kong à son retour.

Une fois dans ses quartiers, Sosuke se sentit vidé. Les phases de tests n'en finissaient pas et il détestait mentir à ses supérieurs. Une fois de plus, il vérifia sa messagerie dans l'espoir de nouvelles de Kurz ou de Mao pour le tenir informer de la situation, mais il oublia vite Mithril et Hong Kong en découvrant un mail de Kaname.

Elle avait dû infiltrer les réseaux de la Ying-Fa enterprise pour obtenir ses coordonnées et lui écrire directement puisqu'il ne lui avait jamais donné son adresse.

Mais Sosuke ne se souciait pas des mesures de sécurité. Il était seulement soulagé d'apprendre que sa protégée était en vie quelque part. Elle ne donnait aucune information sur comment elle avait été rapatriée et se contentait de s'excuser du temps qu'elle avait mis à le contacter. En pièces jointes, il trouva les documents qu'elle avait récupérés dans l'usine, ainsi que quelques explications sommaires sur le fonctionnement de l'arme utiliser par les soldats chinois.

Ce n'était pas grand chose, et ce courrier n'avait rien de vraiment personnel, mais il était tout de même content.

Elle finissait simplement en lui disant qu'elle le reverrait quand il reviendrait à Hong Kong.

Les cinq prochains jours allaient être longs.

-oOo-

Mao était une véritable boule de nerfs. Au moindre bruit derrière elle, elle sursautait. Elle fumait cigarette sur cigarette, incapable de se maîtriser et n'arrivait plus à dormir à cause de ses migraines.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue à Hong Kong, elle souffrait de curieux maux de tête inexpliqués et elle avait beaucoup de mal à rester concentrée. Tessa organisait de nombreuses réunions pour tenter de palier aux problèmes de sécurité, ce qui épuisait encore un peu le lieutenant.

A sa décharge, la blonde avait de s'être lancée dans un projet d'envergure qui demandait de l'aide de tous ses fidèles. L'épuration de Mithril avait commencé et Tessa voulait être sûre d'avoir à ses cotés ceux en qui elle avait entièrement confiance. D'où la présence requise de Mao à tous ces entretiens.

Malheureusement, le fait d'être considérée comme une amie absolue ne rendait pas les choses très faciles pour Melissa puisqu'elle venait de trahir sa supérieure en emmenant Kaname sur le terrain sans en informer qui que ce soit.

Les deux premiers jours, Mao réussit à éviter le capitaine qui était prise avec les rapports de Kurz et de son équipe. Puis, comme elle avait été le pilote du nouveau M9 amélioré par les Whispered, elle fut très demandée par les équipes de recherches et pouvait donc fausser compagnie à Tessa pour une vraie raison dès la fin des réunions. Malheureusement, les tests étaient épuisants et le lieutenant vit ses migraines s'agraver et la prendre n'importe quand sans la moindre raison. En l'absence de Kaname, il était difficile de comprendre si ces maux de tête étaient le fait du Lambda Driver puisque c'était elle de loin la plus à l'aise avec cette technologie.

Evidemment, le fait que la Japonaise ait mystérieusement disparu sans raison ne passa pas inaperçu, et Milla posa plusieurs questions. Dim réussit à apaiser ses soupçons en lui disant que la Japonaise avait fini par aller se reposer chez elle, mais le jeune homme, aussi bien que Melissa, craignait qu'elle ne finisse par en parler devant Tessa.

Wraith prit la situation en main et se chargea de couvrir temporairement l'absence de sa protégée, mais elle ne fit qu'attirer l'attention du capitaine sur elle.

Après être restée enfermée en réunion pendant plusieurs jours, Tessa sortit enfin de sa trance méditative et elle se rapprocha beaucoup du seul espion qui lui paraissait honnête, hormis Gavin Hunter. En quelques conversations, la jeune femme se prit à apprécier énormément Alex Thorne. Elle découvrit l'agent des renseignements sous un nouveau jour.

Celui qui lui était apparu comme un homme nerveux et timide était en réalité un homme consciencieux et appliqué, à l'esprit aiguisé et extrêmement observateur. Sans lui révéler d'information confidentielle, il lui fit part de ses appréhensions vis à vis de Wraith, et il s'excusa d'avoir dû lui cacher la véritable identité de Birdy. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une Whispered, mais sa supérieure lui avait formellement interdit de révéler quoi que ce soit à son sujet.

Quand Tessa lui parla de ses craintes d'être trahie par Kaname et ses complices, Alex ne parut pas surpris. Il ne confirma ni n'infirma aucune de ses suspicions, mais lui promit d'être attentif aux allées et venues de la Japonaise et surtout à ses contacts. S'il trouvait quoi que ce soit qui puisse corroborer les inquiétudes du capitaine, il passerait outre sa supérieure et se chargerait personnellement d'éliminer Birdy.

En lui parlant, il avait une curieuse lueur dans le regard, et Tessa se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, mais elle oublia rapidement ses appréhensions quand le jeune homme l'invita à déjeuner.

Une fois débarrassé de son déguisement, Alex Thorne était plutôt joli garçon. Des cheveux châtains clairs, de grands yeux bleu marine, une allure sportive… Il n'était peut-être pas en état de rivaliser avec Kurz ou Sosuke, mais il était nettement moins vulgaire que le premier et plus accessible que le second.

Et pour une fois, il était immunisé au charme de Kaname. Un bon point pour lui, se dit Tessa en souriant.

Le dernier homme qui avait éveillé un début d'émotion en elle, Dim Bergman, semblait lui-aussi lui préférer la compagnie de la Japonaise. Alors sans se poser de questions sur ses motivations réelles, la jeune femme accepta l'invitation de l'espion et l'accompagna avec plaisir.

-oOo-

Kurz descendait au laboratoire, histoire de discuter un moment avec Dim et Mao quand il tomba nez à nez avec Kaname. Elle tenait un énorme sac de voyage sur son ventre et ne regardait pas où elle allait si bien qu'elle manqua de peu de se retrouver par terre.

Elle avait quelque chose de différent par rapport à la dernière fois que il l'avait vue, avant la mission, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi.

Quand il lui proposa de l'aider à porter son sac, elle refusa catégoriquement, serrant un peu plus son paquetage sur son estomac.

Elle le remercia tout de même, mais gardait curieusement ses distances. Elle s'installa immédiatement à son poste derrière l'ordinateur et n'ouvrit plus la bouche tout le temps que Kurz était là.

Le sniper put discuter tranquillement avec Dim et Milla et il s'étonna de ne pas trouver le lieutenant, mais les Whispered lui expliquèrent qu'elle était partie se reposer. Elle souffrait de curieuse migraine depuis son retour de mission et ils suspectaient le Lambda Driver d'en être la cause.

Ils voulaient en parler à Tessa, mais elle semblait les fuir, ou en tout cas, les éviter le plus possible. D'un signe de tête en direction de Kaname, Dim confirma les soupçons de Kurz sur les motifs de l'absence du capitaine au sous-sol.

Le sniper mit le comportement de la Japonaise sur l'attitude froide de Tessa à son égard et il se concentra uniquement sur les deux autres qui paraissaient ravis d'avoir enfin un peu de distraction.

-oOo-

Les migraines de Mao n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant. Même après avoir arrêté les tests, les maux de tête continuaient de façon intempestive.

Kurz s'inquiétant de ne pas voir son amie de toute la journée finit par se confier à son capitaine, lui racontant ce qu'il avait appris de Dim et Milla et Tessa décida de se rendre immédiatement au chevet du lieutenant.

Elle avait un peu laisser de coté ses amis, faisant passer son travail avec les agents des renseignements, et Alex en particulier avant tout le reste. Elle a bien suivi les avancées de recherches des Whispered, mais elle s'était surtout intéressée aux rapports du colonel Lemming à Fukuda et aux problèmes qu'elle avait rencontrés avec le Laeviatein. Al avait développé un nouveau système pour se défendre contre l'armement mystérieux mis au point par Amalgame, mais refusait d'expliquer ce qu'il avait fait. Et Sosuke n'était pas d'un grand secours puisqu'il était incapable d'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Heureusement pour Tessa, elle n'avait plus longtemps à attendre avant de les avoir tous les deux en face pour avoir des explications en face.

Le capitaine accompagna le sous-lieutenant au chevet de Melissa et malgré les réticences de celle-ci, Tessa la força à l'accompagner au laboratoire. Tout comme Kurz, elle était convaincue que Kaname pourrait les aider à comprendre ce dont souffrait la jeune femme.

Mais Mao n'avait aucune envie d'être confrontée à l'absence de Kaname. Elle savait bien que Wraith et Dim avaient raconté qu'elle se reposait après plus d'une semaine de travail acharné, mais cela faisait maintenant trop longtemps qu'elle était partie en Thaïlande et il ne devait plus être possible de continuer à mentir. Surtout à Tessa qui allait certainement demander des explications. Le lieutenant avait parfaitement conscience des doutes que nourrissait sa supérieure à l'encontre de la Whispered. Si elle-même n'avait pas été témoin de ce qu'elle avait fait pour aider Sosuke et son équipe, elle aurait sûrement aussi des raisons de s'interroger sur ce que Kaname avait à offrir et sur ses motivations.

Les trois soldats n'eurent pas à aller jusqu'au laboratoire pour trouver celle qu'ils cherchaient. Assise au beau milieu de la cafétéria du rez-de-chaussée, Kaname discutait tranquillement avec Wraith, Milla et Dim.

L'espionne se tenait à coté de sa protégée et avait beaucoup de mal à retrouver son calme. Kurz et Tessa échangèrent un regard surpris devant les éclats de rire de la Coréenne alors que Melissa se concentrait sur Kaname, et sur sa main posée dans celle de Dim.

Toute la tablée parlait en russe, si bien que seule Tessa comprenait leur conversation. Ils plaisantaient joyeusement à propos d'une vieille histoire semblait-il mais en voyant les membres des opérations de Mithril en face d'eux, chacun retrouva un peu son sérieux.

Melissa était de loin la plus stupéfaite des trois et elle n'arrêtait pas de dévisager Kaname, mais elle réussit à se ressaisir à temps quand Tessa se tourna vers elle, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Le lieutenant justifia son comportement par sa migraine qui s'aggravait avec le bruit et de cette façon la capitaine put rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

Elle était en plein interrogatoire de Kaname quand Alex se précipita sur elle. Il avait des nouvelles importantes concernant Amalgame et un de leur centre de recherches en Sibérie, mais il s'arrêta de parler dès qu'il vit Kaname.

Lui aussi la dévisagea et d'un coup, toute trace de bonne humeur disparut de la cafétéria.

Wraith se raidit en regardant son assistant et sa protégée à tour de rôle, Dim baissa les yeux et même Milla se sentit mal à l'aise.

Sentant l'ambiance se dégrader à vu d'oeil, Kurz proposa de laisser Tessa s'entretenir en privé avec Alex pendant qu'ils retrournaient tous au laboratoire. Mais Kaname ne bougeait pas. Elle fusillait l'agent des renseignements du regard et il le lui rendait bien. Aucun des deux ne semblaient disposer à décrocher, mais Wraith finit par intervenir.

Elle s'adressa froidement à son subalterne et lui demanda pourquoi il venait informer les départements des opérations avant même de parler à Hunter de ses découvertes ce qui mit Alex dans une position délicate. Il n'avait aucune raison valable de prévenir Tessa en premier, simplement, il s'entendait bien avec elle et il pensait lui révéler ses informations en se rendant au bureau du chef du département.

Mais s'il avouait les choses ainsi à sa supérieure, il allait encore passer un mauvais moment. En plus, il n'avait aucune envie de discuter des ses choix devant la Japonaise qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Alex avait bien l'intension de s'expliquer avec elle, mais il ne pourrait le faire que plus tard, quand ils seraient seuls.

En attendant, il resta silencieux et attendit le verdict de Wraith.

La Coréenne parfaitement consciente de la situation suggéra de laisser les Whispered travailler pendant qu'ils allaient transmettre leurs découvertes à leur supérieur. Si le capitaine voulait les informations d'Alex, elle devrait les suivre.

Tessa fut relativement contrariée par l'attitude hautaine et méprisante de l'espionne, mais elle évita de le lui faire savoir. Après tout, elle avait clairement révélé à la jeune femme les soupçons qu'elle lui portait et par conséquent, il était normal qu'elle se comporte de façon très adminastrative avec elle.

Le capitaine avait renforcé les mesures de sécurité concernant la diffusion des informations et elle devait elle-aussi appliquer le protocole.

-oOo-

Dès que les images satellites confirmèrent l'explosion des batiments situés sur les rives de l'Angara à une trentaine de kilomètres de lac Baïkal, Wraith sortit de la salle de réunion. Elle avait un sourire satisfait en se dirigenat vers les sous-sols. La mission s'était déroulée sans problème apparamment, le centre de recherches d'Amalgame avait été détruit.

Alex restait à expliquer aux membres des SRT et à Hunter ce qu'il savait sur ces entrepots. Bien sûr, il ne devoilerait pas ses sources en présence du chef du département et c'était très précisément pour cette raison que l'espionne avait tenu à ce qu'il fasse part de ses découvertes devant tout le monde plutôt que de le laisser parler directement à Tessa.

Elle connaissait son assistant depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant pour savoir qu'il n'était pas toujours aussi vigilent qu'il le devrait et qu'une fois qu'il avait accordé sa confiance, il avait tendance à oublier les règles de base de sa profession.

Depuis sa rencontre avec le capitaine, il avait laissé beaucoup trop d'indices sur lui et ce qu'il savait. Déjà qu'il lui avait révélé son vrai visage et qu'il s'était fait surprendre en pleine conversation avec Dim, il ne manquerait plus qu'il lui parle de ses anciens employeurs pour que Tessa finisse par faire le lien et détruise tout ce que Wraith avait mis en place depuis des mois.

Arrivée au laboratoire, l'espionne fit signe à Kaname de la suivre dans le couloir et lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation. La Japonaise parut soulagée d'apprendre la réussite de l'opération mais regrettait que son amie ait quitté si vite la réunion. Hunter se féliciterait sûrement de ces bons résultats, mais Tessa et Clouzot allaient certainement poser des questions pour connaître les intervenants.

Ce type d'opération relevait de leur département et ils étaient déjà assez suspicieux pour ne pas en rajouter. Il était facile de justifier la provenance des informations grace à la capture des deux ingérieurs russes, mais ils risquaient de se demander qui était derrière ces destructions.

Wraith tenta de rassurer Kaname en lui rappelant que puisqu'elle était ici, jamais Tessa n'irait imaginer que la vraie Kaname s'était chargée de faire disparaître toutes les traces de son travail pour Amalgame.

Pourtant, la Japonaise joua sur le fait que son déguisement n'était pas infaillible et qu'elle risquait d'être démasquée par Sosuke à son retour.

Elle interrogeait d'ailleurs l'espionne sur le sergent-major quand Tessa arriva, accompagnée encore une fois de Kurz, Melissa et Alex.

La sortie de Wraith n'était pas passée inaperçue et le capitaine avait choisi d'écourter la réunion pour vérifier son intuition. Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de trouver les deux jeunes femmes ensemble, elle le fut d'avantage de les entendre parler de Sosuke.

Kaname semblait réellement inquiète à l'idée de le revoir et cette réaction souleva de nouvelles interrogations pour Tessa. Quelque chose lui échapait, mais elle n'arrivait à mettre le doigt de dessus.

Laissant de coté ses griefs, le capitaine demanda à l'autre Whispered de se pencher sur le cas de son lieutenant qui souffrait d'horribles migraines depuis son utilisation du Lambda Driver. Elle utilisa d'ailleurs ce prétexte pour justifier la suspension de la réunion.

Mao n'était pas en état de suivre une quelconque conférence et Tessa commençait à sérieusement à s'inquiéter à son sujet. Son amie n'était pas du genre à se plaindre facilement, mais il était clair qu'elle souffrait. Elle tenait difficilement debout et sans le soutien permanent de Kurz elle se serait effondrée depuis longtemps.

Le capitaine posa plusieurs questions techniques à Kaname à propos de ses modifications sur le Lambda Driver et la Japonaise palit. Cette fois, elle n'aurait plus la chance de se faire interrompre par une nouvelle plus importante. Wraith tenta d'intervenir mais Tessa ne lui laissa aucune chance de soutenir sa protégée.

La vie de Melissa était peut-être en jeu, l'équipe médicale était impuissante à trouver un traitement, la seule qui pouvait faire quelque chose, c'était la conceptrice de l'appareil, à savoir Kaname elle-même.

Alex eut un sourire mauvais en entendant les propos de Tessa qui n'échappa à personne, mais aucune question ne fut posée.

Kaname le fusilla simplement du regard avant d'entrainer tout le monde dans le laboratoire. Elle n'allait pas se faire démasquer aussi facilement. Elle connaissait les symptomes de Mao et avait une petite idée de la cause. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était donné le change à Tessa sur ses connaissances techniques et Dim et Milla allaient l'aider.

* * *

_Et voilà pour cette fois ! Je suis bien consciente que c'est une fin de chapitre un peu abrupte, mais il est tard et si je me lance encore dans la suite, je suis pas couchée et je bosse demain. Désolée si je vous laisse sur votre faim, j'espérai arriver aux retrouvailles de Sosuke et Kaname, mais il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre.  
Sinon, petite question pratique : j'ai pris l'habitude de garder le mystère sur mes personnages mais du coup, je ne sais pas si je suis très claire. Dans le prochain chapitre, il va à nouveau y avoir deux Kaname et par conséquent je me demandais si je devais vous donner un moyen facile de les différencier (genre une des deux en italique ou entre guillemets) ou si je vous laissais dans le même flou que les protagonistes. Evidemment, j'ai tendence à préférer l'option deux, mais je ne voudrais pas embrouiller tout le monde. En plus, à l'heure actuelle, vous avez tous une bonne idée de qui est l'autre Kaname. Même si vous n'avez pas encore recollez tous les morceaux et ne pouvez pas me donner son nom complet... D'ailleurs, je serai curieuse de savoir si quelqu'un a trouvé...  
Bon j'arrête de vous embêter pour cette fois, mais sérieux, j'aimerai connaitre vos idées sur qui sont les persos, histoire de voir si mon intrigue est bonne et surtout compréhensible sans être trop visible..._


	17. Début de complot

**Chapitre 17 Début de complot **

Melissa était épuisée. Elle était assise dans le cockpit de son AS depuis près de deux heures, et il ne se passait rien. Certes, sa migraine avait diminué, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Kaname lui avait ordonné de rester en place le temps de désenclencher la phase de synchronisation cérébrale, ou quelque chose dans le genre et par conséquent, elle était coincée.

Elle avait coupé sa radio pour être au calme et surtout ne plus subir les discussions scientifiques incompréhensibles entre les quatre Whispered. Non seulement ce qu'ils disaient était bien au-delà de ses compétences techniques, mais en plus, ils passaient leur temps à changer de langue.

Tessa parlait anglais avec Milla, qui répondait en russe à Dim, Kaname s'acharnait à utiliser le chinois, sauf quand elle s'adressait à Wraith, ou elle utilisait un peu de japonais et sans doute du coréen.

Il y avait aussi une autre langue qu'elle n'utilisait qu'avec Dim qui ne ressemblait à rien et qui entraîna immédiatement des réflexions du capitaine parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Alex, qui observait la scène sans décrocher les yeux de Kaname lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de Finnois, et lui fit une rapide traduction, mais c'était plutôt inintéressant.

Les débats durent se poursuivre encore longtemps après que Mao eut décroché mais elle n'en sut rien, puisqu'elle finit par s'endormir.

Elle fut réveillée par l'arrivée de Kurz qui lui aussi avait choisi de laisser les autres seuls. La situation le dépassait complètement et il n'aimait être en plein sur la ligne de front sans savoir où était le problème.

La tension dans le laboratoire était telle qu'il avait choisi de prendre la fuite à la première occasion.

Le sniper était conscient du malaise de Tessa, mais il ne comprenait pas son attitude vis à vis de Kaname. Lui non plus n'appréciait pas tellement de la voir aussi proche de Dim, mais d'un autre coté, Sosuke n'avait pas l'air d'en être affecté et même si la jeune fille avait changé, il ne la considérait pas comme hostile. En tout cas, pas par rapport à Mithril et les suspicions du capitaine lui paraissaient plus qu'exagérées.

Pour la première fois, il aborda la question avec sa supérieure et Melissa lui confirma que même si Kaname avait changé, elle n'était sûrement pas une menace pour leur organisation. La froideur de Tessa était réellement inexplicable.

Elle qui avait tout fait pour protéger l'autre Whispered semblait finalement lui en vouloir d'avoir accepté sa condition et développer ses talents.

A chaque fois que les deux jeunes femmes se lançaient sur un sujet technique le capitaine redoublait d'hostilité. Mao haussa les épaules et se décida à sortir de son AS, puisqu'elle en avait enfin le droit. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le sniper était venu. Il devait la prévenir que la désynchronisation était terminée. Il fut bien incapable de lui expliquer la nature exacte de l'opération, mais le lieutenant n'y portait pas un grand intérêt. Ses maux de tête étaient passés et c'était le plus important. La partie théorique ne lui paraissait pas capitale.

Toutefois, elle voulait s'assurer que ce phénomène ne se reproduirait pas lors d'une prochaine utilisation du Lambda Driver et pour cela, elle devait interroger l'équipe de chercheurs et en particulier les Whispered.

Ce fut donc sans entrain qu'elle et Kurz repartirent vers le laboratoire pour discuter des derniers problèmes techniques.

-oOo-

Sosuke passait ses journées avec Nora Lemming à faire des tests avec le Laevatein pour essayer de comprendre comment il avait utilisé le Lambda Driver contre les armes d'Amalgame.

Les résultats étaient loin d'être concluants dans la mesure où ni Al ni le sergent-major ne semblaient capable de reproduire ce qu'ils avaient réalisé sur le terrain.

La scientifique perdait patience. En plus, elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec le capitaine et elle ne comprenait rien aux données qu'elle avait reçues en provenance des laboratoires de l'usine.

Le système de champ magnétique créé par ce gant lui était complètement étranger de même que tout ce qui était employé par les autres appareils récupérés en Thaïlande.

La seule chose dont elle était sûre était que ces nouvelles armes utilisaient l'omni-sphère et qu'elles n'étaient pas faites pour être manipulées par n'importe qui sans entraîner des lésions cérébrales poussées.

Mais à part ça, elle n'avançait pas.

Quand elle décida d'anticiper son arrivée à Hong Kong d'une journée pour discuter de ses problèmes avec Tessa et les autres Whispered, Sosuke ne cacha pas sa joie.

La jeune femme crut qu'il était lui-aussi pressé d'en savoir d'avantage sur ces nouveaux appareils, mais elle comprit rapidement que les considérations techniques n'étaient pas la priorité de sergent-major.

En parlant avec Sacks de la maintenance, elle découvrit avec une certaine surprise que celui qu'elle prenait pour un parfait soldat sans attache ni sentiment était en réalité pressé de retrouver sa petite amie.

-oOo-

Le commandant Clouzot arriva brusquement dans le laboratoire pour informer Tessa des changements de plan de l'équipe de Fukuda et de l'arrivée anticipée de Lemming. Comme le colonel n'arrivait pas joindre directement le capitaine, elle s'était adressée à Hunter et Clouzot pour faire passer la nouvelle.

Kaname se raidit en apprenant le retour de Sosuke et son air paniqué n'échappa à personne. Alex eut un sourire en coin en remarquant son attitude, mais il baissa les yeux rapidement sous le regard de Wraith.

Le capitaine n'aimait pas particulièrement que les plannings soient ainsi modifiés, et surtout elle détestait que tout le monde soit au courant des allées et venues de son équipe. Par tout le monde, il fallait bien sûr comprendre le département des renseignements et Wraith en particulier.

Elle décida donc de quitter le laboratoire pour s'entretenir directement avec le chef de SRT et Hunter, afin de vérifier une fois de plus la sécurité des transferts de données, laissant Melissa et Kurz régler les derniers détails sur le système d'exploitation des AS.

-oOo-

Pour la première fois depuis son retour de mission, Mao pouvait rentrer avec Tessa dans leur appartement sans souci ni arrière pensée. Même si elle n'avait pas pu discuter avec Kaname pour savoir comment elle était rentrée à Hong Kong, elle savait maintenant qu'elle ne craignait pas d'être découverte et n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle dirait devant sa supérieure.

En plus, quoi que la Whispered ait fait pendant qu'elle était dans l'AS, ça avait été extrêmement efficace puisque de toute la soirée, ses migraines n'étaient pas revenues.

Elle se dirigeait donc tranquillement vers le parking avec Tessa quand celle-ci s'arrêta. Melissa interrogea son amie du regard pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et la plus jeune se contenta de lui sourire avant de repartir dans la direction opposée.

Le lieutenant le suivit tout en lui demandant des explications et le capitaine lui dit simplement qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Une fois seules dans l'ascenseur, Tessa lui rappela la réunion à laquelle elles avaient assisté en début d'après-midi sur l'explosion des laboratoires de recherches d'Amalgame. Alex avait donné les lieux, les dates, les méthodes employées et beaucoup d'informations concernant les infrastructures ainsi que ce que les bâtiments contenaient, mais pas un mot sur qui avait orchestré cette opération, ni qui en avait donné l'ordre.

Hunter lui-même avait paru surpris de découvrir cette mission. On lui cachait encore quelque chose et elle devait savoir.

D'un pas décidé, la jeune femme s'avança vers le bureau d'Alex Thorne, avec la ferme intention d'obtenir des réponses.

Seulement, dès qu'elle atteint le couloir qui menait à son département, elle entendit très clairement le bruit d'une dispute.

Mao le retint un instant et lui fit signe de rester silencieuse avant de continuer en direction de la porte.

L'agent des renseignements était visiblement en plein conflit avec une femme, et même si ni Melissa ni Tessa n'arrivait clairement à identifier la voix, elles savaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Wraith. La personne à laquelle Alex s'adressait parlait un russe impeccable contrairement à l'espionne Coréenne qui n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son accent asiatique.

Même sans savoir quel était le sujet de leur désaccord, Tessa comprenait parfaitement qu'Alex se défendait des accusations de l'autre. Son interlocutrice lui reprochait clairement de faire passer ses intérêts personnels avant le reste.

Tessa resta à écouter en essayant de comprendre de qui ils pouvaient parler et comme elle ne saisissait pas le sens de leur conversation, elle s'apprêta à frapper pour intervenir quand une phrase retint son attention.

« Tu nous fais prendre des risques monstrueux à cause de cette Testarossa, mais tu vois pas qu'elle vaut pas mieux que son frère ?! Avec son air doux et sucré, elle ne pense qu'à sa propre réussite ! »

« Tu parles sans savoir ! Contrairement à toi, elle veut bien faire et n'est pas seulement motivée par la vengeance, mais j'imagine que ça te dépasse ! »

« Venant de ta part, je trouve ça plutôt amusant. Tu me rappelles pourquoi tu es ici ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment elle a pu te faire confiance. Tu restes là tranquillement à t'amuser avec ta petite blonde pendant qu'elle se débrouille seule pour réparer tes erreurs ! »

« Je reste là tranquillement ? Tu te fous de moi ? Et toi, pourquoi tu n'y es pas allée ? Si tu t'étais fourrée dans un tel merdier avec ta manie d'écarter les cuisses devant le premier venu... »

Le bruit de la gifle résonna jusque dans le couloir et Tessa eut un mouvement de recul. Mais c'était le moment ou jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dehors indéfiniment à écouter aux portes. Elle allait frapper quand Melissa la tira par l'épaule.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant l'identité de celle qui continua de hurler, traitant Alex de tous les noms.

Kaname ne regardait pas devant elle quand elle termina sa tirade : « Tu peux jouer les innocents face à elle, la convaincre que tu es passé du bon coté et que tu veux l'aider, mais moi je sais qui tu es, Spoutnik ! »

Soudain, elle se retrouva face à Mao et Tessa qui la dévisageaient. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient la découvrir pour la première fois. C'était bien Kaname, la ressemblance ne laissait pas de place au doute, mais pourtant, tout en elle était différent. Sa façon de parler, sa voix, son regard, et même sa posture.

Et d'un coup, tout rentra dans l'ordre. Kaname se redressa et en un battement de paupière, elle retrouvait son allure habituelle, quoique plus froide que d'habitude, mais dans ces circonstances, ça n'avait rien de surprenant.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, mais avant de partir, elle s'adressa à Tessa : « Tu devras faire attention à ce que tu choisis comme alliés, n'importe qui peut rentrer ici. »

Le capitaine parut perplexe par cette sortie et ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi la jeune femme faisait allusion. Alex était un bon élément, il était plutôt gentil et extrêmement serviable, sans compter qu'il était très attentif et prévenant avec elle.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit jalouse de sa relation avec l'agent des renseignements ?

Tessa ne put retenir un sourire amusé à cette idée. Mais elle dut rapidement oublier ses interrogations pour se concentrer sur le sujet qui l'intéressait. Mao la tirait déjà vers l'intérieur du bureau et expliquait brièvement à Alex le pourquoi de leur venu.

Melissa ne posa aucune question sur la présence de Kaname, sentant que le terrain était dangereux, même pour elle. Elle ne comprenait pas bien le russe et n'avait pas saisi grand chose à la dispute, mais elle savait qu'Alex n'aurait pas dû être un proche de Kaname, sauf si Wraith avait fait les présentations. Et par conséquent, il valait mieux ne pas aborder la question pour éviter de mettre la Coréenne en mauvaise posture. Pour autant, Mao nota de s'adresser directement à l'espionne dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion afin d'avoir quelques explications. Toute cette histoire était suspecte, à bien des niveaux.

Alex s'excusa de s'être emporté, même si ce n'était pas contre elles, et les fit asseoir sur les deux sièges devant son bureau. La pièce n'était pas très grande, et il n'y avait pas de canapé ni de fauteuil comme là où Hunter les recevait.

Une fois la situation exposée, Tessa reprit la direction de la discussion et interrogea directement son interlocuteur sur la mission en Sibérie.

Alex se tassa dans son siège, visiblement ennuyé par ces questions, mais il réussit à faire bonne figure.

Il répondit que le département des renseignements était le seul chargé de l'infiltration des infrastructures d'Amalgame et c'était la raison pour laquelle la SRT, de même que le De Danaan n'avaient pas été mis au courant de cette opération. Il ne pouvait communiquer les noms des agents concernés, et de toute façon, il n'avait que leur nom de code, comme pour chacun des membres du département.

Seuls les responsables connaissaient les véritables identités des agents, en particulier pour ceux qui étaient envoyés sur le terrain.

Bien sûr, ces réponses ne satisfaisaient absolument pas Tessa qui devint plus pressante. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire si facilement, elle voulait des réponses.

Elle fit remarquer que même Hunter, pourtant à la tête du département n'était pas au courant de cette mission et que par conséquent, les agents sur le terrain avait forcément dû faire appel à une aide extérieure.

Alex essaya d'argumenter en parlant des informations recueillies grâce aux deux scientifiques arrêtés deux semaines plus tôt, mais ce fut une erreur stratégique majeure.

Tessa fit le rapprochement immédiatement. Les deux scientifiques avaient été capturés grâce aux renseignements fournis par Birdy, et donc il s'agissait bien d'une aide extérieure.

Cette remarque laissa Alex silencieux. Il s'était piégé tout seul et il n'avait pas vraiment de moyen d'en sortir. Wraith avait raison, il n'était pas assez prudent quand il se retrouvait face à cette fille.

Mao tenta une diversion, sentant qu'elle risquait gros s'il avouait une quelconque intervention de Kaname, même si elle ne voyait pas bien comme cela était possible, mais Tessa ne se laissa pas démonter.

Elle en parlerait à Hunter à la première heure le lendemain pour avoir des explications et demanderait une vérification totale des mouvements de chaque employer, une étude de chaque mail, de chaque coup de fil, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le fin mot de cette histoire.

La menace fit palier Alex. A ce moment très précis, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner, coupant court à toute tentative pour calmer le jeu avec le capitaine.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Tessa s'excusa et fit signe à Mao de la suivre. Elle laissa l'agent des renseignements seul pour décrocher et tenter de réparer ses erreurs.

-oOo-

Un sac de voyage à coté d'elle, Kaname regardait sa montre en soupirant. Le train avait du retard, ce n'était pas bon. Son temps était compté et elle ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe de se faire repérer, surtout maintenant.

Elle resserra un peu plus son turban et s'enfouit le visage dans son col. Pourquoi faillit-il qu'il fasse aussi chaud ?

Normalement, même en plein mois de juillet, la température ne dépassait pas les vingt-cinq degrés, mais aujourd'hui, où elle était emmaillotée dans un costume traditionnel mongol, il faisait plus de trente degrés. Et elle ne pouvait se délester de son attirail sans prendre le risque d'être reconnue.

Elle soupira en entendant le message qui annonçait que le transsibérien arriverait d'en moins d'une heure. Ce ne lui en ferait que cinq de retard en tout.

Kaname fouilla alors dans son sac et se dirigea vers une zone isolée de la gare avant de sortir son portable et de composé une fois de plus le même numéro.

Elle allait avoir besoin de papiers pour prendre l'avion tranquille puisqu'elle n'arriverait jamais à temps pour l'extraction.

Chaque fois que la sonnerie retentissait dans le vide, elle sentait son estomac se nouer un peu plus. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seule cette fois, il devait décrocher.

Soudain, elle entendit enfin la voix paniquée de son interlocuteur lui répondre.

« Sacha, je suis dans la merde. » dit-elle sans plus de formule de politesse.

« Je sais, et t'es pas idée... »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« J'ai fait une connerie et je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses être couverte encore longtemps... »

Kaname ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements anarchiques de son coeur.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

Sacha resta silencieux un instant, cherchant ses mots puis finit par lui raconter les derniers évènements tout en s'excusant de sa propre négligence.

Kaname ne fit aucun commentaire et lui demandait simplement de lui trouver une place sur un vol pour la zone libre afin qu'elle puisse régler elle-même les problèmes.

Décidément, la situation se présentait vraiment mal.

-oOo-

Sosuke et Nora Lemming arrivèrent le lendemain dans la journée. La jeun femme fut envoyée directement au laboratoire pendant que Sosuke retrouvait Tessa et Clouzot pour leur faire son rapport de mission.

Le colonel n'était pas ravie de ne pouvoir s'entretenir tout de suite avec le capitaine, mais elle passa outre quand on l'informa que les Whispered l'attendaient pour discuter avec elle de leurs avancées. Elle laissa donc le sergent-major, tout en lui rappelant qu'il était lui-aussi attendu au sous-sol.

Kurz et Mao étaient déjà avec l'équipe de recherches, toujours à travailler sur l'interface de l'AS. Les modifications de Kaname avaient été efficaces et Melissa qui avait piloté le Gernsback elle-même était très satisfaite des améliorations apportées par la Whispered, mais il restait toujours le problème de la synchronisation du Lambda Driver.

Milla avait repris plusieurs fois le code de séquençage, et tenté d'analyser ce qui posait problème, mais elle ne comprenait pas. L'aide de de Lemming, spécialisée dans la structure de l'omni-shpère serait vraiment la bienvenue.

En attendant, les deux soldats des SRT se focalisaient sur les différents prototypes proposés par Dim, et avec le caractère jovial et bout en train du jeune homme, les tests se passaient dans la bonne humeur.

Le seul problème pour les deux soldats étaient l'attitude particulièrement familière du Whispered vis à vis de Kaname.

Kurz les avait déjà vus s'embrasser avant sa mission, et malgré la confiance de Sosuke, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver suspect leur proximité.

Dim, tout comme Kurz, était un séducteur. Il ne fallait pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il ne pouvait se retenir de flatter les femmes autour de lui, ni de les approcher, ou carrément les toucher. Un baiser par-ci, une caresse amicale par là. C'était dans sa nature et personne ne s'en formalisait. Il plaisantait avec tout le monde et il filtrait à droite et à gauche, avec Milla, et même avec Mao une ou deux fois, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la façon qu'il avait de couver Kaname du regard. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur inexplicable, comme un immense désir de protection, mêlé à une constante inquiétude.

Kaname passait d'ailleurs son temps à lui sourire de façon rassurante, comme pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien.

Quand Sosuke arriva, ce sourire ne changea pas, sauf qu'il lui était adressé.

Le sergent-major par contre se raidit immédiatement en la voyant se lever. Il détailla sa silhouette, s'arrêta sur des points précis et ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu. Il remarqua tout de suite le comportement de Dim à son égard et ne put rester indifférent à de telles démonstrations d'affection. Pour autant, il ne fit aucun commentaire et se concentra sur les tests en cours.

Tessa, qui l'avait accompagné, remarqua l'attitude distante de Sosuke vis à vis de sa protégée et fut légèrement étonnée, mais en voyant les échange de Dim et Kaname, elle comprit d'où venait le problème.

Le capitaine laissa ses griefs temporairement de coté et s'intéressa uniquement aux avancées des recherches. Elle devait bien avouer que même si la Japonaise était surprenante à flirter avec tous les hommes de la pièce et en particulier avec Dim, les idées qu'elle avait, de même que ses propositions pour améliorer la mobilité de M9 étaient extrêmement intéressantes. Elle s'était parfaitement intégrée à l'équipe que formaient Dim et Milla, et la jeune femme avant si timide et renfermée semblait s'épanouir au contact de Kaname et de son tempérament fort.

Même Nora Lemming fut impressionnée par les remarques de la nouvelle venue. Quand elle détailla les problèmes qu'elle avait rencontrés avec les prototypes ramenés par Sosuke, Kaname lui expliqua rapidement d'où venaient ses erreurs de calcul et Dim confirma ses dires en présentant la façon dont il avait miniaturisé les capteurs à l'intérieur de chaque appareil.

En quelques heures à les écouter tous les deux parler de leur travail, tous les doutes et les interrogations sur la présence de la Japonaise disparurent. Elle était hautement compétente et même si les raisons de sa présence dans leur laboratoire restaient un mystère, elle les aidait, et c'était le principal.

Le seul à rester silencieux pendant tout le cours était Sosuke. Il était sincèrement impressionné par les démonstrations de la jeune femme, mais pour de tout autres raisons.

Quand enfin il fut l'heure d'aller déjeuner, il resta un retrait pour avoir l'occasion de lui parler en privé. Tout le monde sembla comprendre sa démarche et même Dim accepta de se séparer de sa précieuse collaboratrice, le temps de mettre les choses au point.

Une fois seule avec lui, Kaname s'excusa de l'avoir déçu mais curieusement, Sosuke ne lui fit aucun reproche. Sa seule question était simple et purement technique.

« Toi aussi, tu en es une ? »

Elle le dévisagea un instant, pas sûre de comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion, puis finit par rire.

« Non, pas du tout. Mais j'ai tellement souvent joué son rôle que j'ai appris. Et j'ai déjà fait ce discours il y a quelques mois aux dirigeants de l'usine que tu as démantelée, donc bon, ce n'était pas une nouveauté pour moi… »

Elle se planta devant lui en voyant sa mine surprise et avant qu'il ne puisse l'interroger d'avantage elle demanda : « Comment tu arrives à faire la différence ? Un simple coup d'œil et tu sais à qui tu as à faire… Alors que j'ai berné tout le monde. Ici, mais aussi sa famille, ses amis, et même dans des situations plus… rapprochées… » Elle n'en dit pas plus, mais à sa façon de détourner les yeux, il comprit qu'elle avait dû se retrouver dans des positions assez difficiles où un simple déguisement ne pouvait pas suffire.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de la rassurer sur le fait que sa couverture était parfaite. La ressemblance physique était totale, de même que sa façon de parler ou de bouger. Elle était peut-être un peu trop mesurée et calme, mais encore que l'originale ait fait des progrès et s'emportait un peu moins pour un rien.

Cette remarque la fit rire et elle ne put s'empêcher de le menacer de révéler ses propos à l'intéressée. Mais Sosuke resta imperturbable. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'elle se comportait de façon irrationnelle et il était prêt à accepter son châtiment. Il avait un tel sourire en parlant qu'elle ne résista à son envie de l'embrasser. Juste un baiser sur la joue mais il rougit tout de même de cette proximité.

« Elle a vraiment bien choisi. J'avais un peu peur que tu ne sois pas à la hauteur, mais je suis rassurée. »

Sosuke resta perplexe, et la regarda quitter le laboratoire avant de la rappeler.

« Hé, attends ! Comment je dois t'appeler ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! »

Kaname se retourna en souriant et répondit simplement : « Tu peux essayer ma chérie, mais je pense qu'elle ne va pas aimer. Fais comme Dim pour le moment. Appelle-moi Ka-cha. Et maintenant amène-toi, j'ai faim ! »

« C'est vrai que tu manges pour deux… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta net et rougit. Sosuke lui prit alors le bras et la guida vers la cafétéria. Puisqu'ils étaient seuls, il pouvait discuter librement et il comptait en profiter. Cette fille était très proche de Kaname depuis longtemps, elle savait ce qui lui était arrivée et contrairement à Wraith elle semblait parfaitement disposer à lui parler.

« Tu en es à combien au fait ? Chidori avait l'air d'avoir des doutes sur… la date… »

« Et sur le père aussi. » répondit-elle sans qu'il ait besoin de poser la question. Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre et tira un peu sa blouse pour vérifier que son état ne se voyait pas.

« Quatre mois. Et elle a raison de s'inquiéter pour le père, mais c'est une longue histoire et ce n'est pas ce qui t'intéresse. Tu veux savoir comment elle va, et pas seulement là maintenant, mais en général. »

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil et son silence confirma son impression. Ce garçon écoutait, observait et notait le comportement des autres pour récupérer le maximum d'informations, et pas seulement par le discours mais aussi la gestuelle, la façon de s'exprimer, il ne laissait rien passer.

« Je ne te raconterai pas son passé, je te l'ai dit, c'est à elle de se livrer, quand elle se sentira prête, mais il y a déjà des progrès à mon avis. Elle va mieux. Je pense que tu lui as fait beaucoup de bien. Depuis le temps que je lui disais de se trouver un mec… On peut dire ce qu'on veut, mais y a rien de mieux pour calmer les tensions ! » Elle avait un sourire en coin et ne quittait pas des yeux Sosuke, ne voulant pas rater sa réaction, mais il ne paraissait pas saisir. Elle continua ses explications et refit plusieurs insinuations qu'il ne relevait si bien qu'elle finit par lui sortir de façon directe :

« T'as fait ça bien j'espère ! »

D'un coup, il réalisa de quoi elle parlait et il se mit à transpirer, mal à l'aise. Il bredouilla quelques mots et Kaname éclata de rire.

« Vous êtes bien pareils tous les deux ! On devrait vous enfermer dans une chambre ! Et même comme ça, vous seriez capable de rester chastes ! »

Sosuke fit par sourire et lui répondit simplement : « Tu me fais penser à Kurz. »

« Le grand blond avec un air de rock star ? Ca me va. Il est mignon. Dans d'autres circonstances, je crois que lui et moi, ça aurait pu le faire… Je vais peut-être m'amuser un peu d'ailleurs. J'aime pas la façon dont il me regarde. »

Cette fois Sosuke ne put se retenir de rire, ce qui l'amusa particulièrement.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ? »

Ils arrivaient à la cafétéria et ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Kaname avait toujours son bras enroulé autour de celui de son protecteur, elle pestait d'un ton léger pendant que Sosuke ricanait en hochant la tête.

Ce n'était pas un spectacle très courant, et mis à part Dim qui ne connaissait pas assez le sergent-major pour s'en étonner, sinon, les cinq autres n'en revenaient pas.

Milla fut assez surprise de la complicité de la jeune femme avec Sosuke, mais elle était contente de le voir si détendu. Il semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire depuis que Kaname était apparue.

Tessa et Kurz par contre, étaient plus sceptiques. Les doutes sur la jeune femme et ses rapports avec son protecteur étaient encore bien présents surtout après l'avoir vue si proche de Dim.

Mao de son coté, était simplement contente de voir son subalterne content. Ce n'était pas si souvent.

Lemming, quant à elle, se contenta de hausser les sourcils devant ce comportement pour le moins inhabituel de la part du sergent-major.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans une bonne ambiance générale. Kaname continua de plaisanter avec Sosuke, celui-ci lui faisant plusieurs réflexions sur son attitude aguicheuse à l'égard de Dim mais surtout de Kurz qui laissèrent perplexes le reste de l'assemblée.

Le sniper en particulier se sentait mal à l'aise de devenir le sujet d'attention des flirts de la jeune de femme, mais Sosuke s'en amusait plus qu'il n'était jaloux. Il était même le premier à sous-entendre qu'ils formeraient un beau couple tant ils avaient de points communs cachés et de passions pour les mêmes choses.

La tension était complètement retombée, et même Tessa finit par apprécier la compagnie de Kaname, avec laquelle elle retrouvait ses repères.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna et la jeune femme s'excusa pour répondre. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Sosuke avant de quitter la cafétéria, lui indiquant clairement à qui elle parlait.

Malheureusement, cet appel remit le capitaine sur ses gardes. Kaname n'avait pas de portable fourni par Mithril et tout le bâtiment était sécurisé. Elle n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir recevoir la communication. En tout cas, pas sans avoir mis en place des contre-mesures dans leur système de protection.

Sans un mot, Tessa regarda l'heure et nota mentalement de faire vérifier la provenance de l'appel par Alex rapidement. C'était peut-être la preuve qui lui manquait.

L'après-midi se déroula sans anicroche. Mao, Tessa et Sosuke quittèrent le laboratoire assez tôt pour rejoindre Clouzot et Hunter pour organiser la prochaine mission pendant que Lemming restait à faire les tests avec les Whispered. Kurz leur servait toujours de pilote de référence pour les modifications de l'AS.

Le lendemain, les choses se déroulèrent suivant le même programme, sauf que Tessa s'isola un moment pour discuter avec Alex de ses découvertes. L'agent des renseignements n'avait pas pu tracer l'appel, et il n'avait détecté aucune anomalie dans leur système. Apparemment le téléphone de Kaname devait être équipé d'un programme spécifique puisqu'il n'avait rien pu trouver. Cet appel n'existait pas.

Le capitaine se pencha alors sur les différentes données à sa disposition et vérifia les informations satellites à la recherche d'une perturbation quelconque, puis elle lança une nouvelle recherche sur des fréquences plus larges que les ondes téléphoniques classiques. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle savait que Kaname avait reçu un appel et elle savait qu'il provenait de l'extérieur, restait simplement à trouver où et comment il était parvenu jusqu'à elle.

L'intrusion de Wraith au milieu de leur entretien mit Alex particulièrement mal à l'aise, mais Tessa ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle avait besoin d'aide pour trouver des failles dans la sécurité de la Ying-Fa et tout le monde était mis à contribution. Elle se garda bien d'expliquer ce qu'elle cherchait précisément et l'espionne ne posa aucune question. Tant que ce travail n'interférait pas avec les autres activités de son bras droit, elle n'avait aucune objection.

Wraith insista particulière sur les autres activités, mais elle non plus, ne détailla pas.

Alex se tassa dans son siège, comprenant l'allusion, et choisit de rester silencieux. Malgré tout le mépris que lui inspirait la Japonaise qui travaillait au laboratoire, elle était sous la protection de sa supérieure et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de l'attaquer directement sans être sûr de son coup.

Tessa sembla parfaitement comprendre sa situation et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant avant de le laisser travailler. Elle lui proposa simplement de le retrouver pour déjeuner, et suggérant que c'était à son tour de l'inviter, puisqu'il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt.

Soulagé et ravi de cette proposition, Alex accepta avec plaisir.

-oOo-

Mao arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de Wraith. Puisque Tessa était toujours en rendez-vous avec Alex, elle avait enfin l'opportunité de discuter tranquillement avec l'espionne sans éveiller les soupçons de sa supérieure.

Melissa essaya bien sûr le bureau de Hunter, celui d'à coté où la Coréenne avait ses affaires quand elle n'était pas en mission, celui de son subalterne, puis elle se dirigea vers les laboratoires.

Wraith et Kaname étaient très proches, le lieutenant ayant même su par la sécurité que les jeunes femmes arrivaient et repartaient systématiquement ensemble. Ce qui expliquait comment la Whispered pouvait se promener si librement dans les bâtiments.

Mais pour le moment, les deux étaient introuvables. En désespoir de cause, Mao choisit de se diriger vers la terrasse pour aller fumer.

Même si ses migraines n'étaient qu'un mauvais souvenir, son stress était toujours bien présent et elle avait plus que jamais besoin d'une pose.

Arrivée sur le toit, elle fut stupéfaite de trouver celle qu'elle avait passé la dernière demi-heure à chercher, mais ce qui retint particulièrement son attention fut la personne avec elle. En fait, les personnes même.

Wraith était à coté de la piste d'atterrissage des hélicoptères avec non pas une mais bien deux Kaname identiques.

La seule chose qui permettait de les différentier était leurs vêtements. L'une portait une blouse blanche, comme tous ceux qui travaillaient au sous-sol, et l'autre avait des habits de ville classique quoi qu'un peu ample à la taille et un bandana dans les cheveux qui en couvrait la moitié.

Les deux Kaname échangèrent un regard entendu avant de se retourner vers le lieutenant et de lui offrir un sourire confus.

« Désolée de vous avoir dans cette situation, mais c'était pour la bonne cause… » dit celle en blouse. Sa voix n'était pas exactement la même qu'auparavant et Mao finit par remettre les éléments en place. Elle se tourna vers Wraith qui ne put que lui sourire en haussant les épaules.

« Longue histoire. » finit-elle par lui dire avant de faire signe à la Kaname en civil et de lui indiquer les sacs à ses pieds.

« Tu as besoin de tout ce bazar maintenant ? Parce que ça va pas être discret… »

Elle attrapa ce qui ressemblait à un portable dans sa housse et lui répondit simplement : « Ca devrait aller. » Puis en regardant son clone, elle ajouta : « Tu as toutes les données pour les tests. Comme ça tu peux retourner au labo tranquillement. »

Mao demanda alors à celle qui venait de parler : « Mais si tu es la vraie Kaname, comment celle-ci a pu… »

La concernée se mit à rire et répondit : « Je suis très douée et je connaissais le problème du Lambda Driver. Ka-cha avait anticipé la possibilité, donc elle m'avait laissé toutes les informations pour vous aider. Par contre, j'ai eu du mal à l'expliquer à votre capitaine. C'est pour cela que j'ai confié la partie théorique à Milla. Cette petite était ravie d'avoir le beau rôle ! »

Le lieutenant était stupéfaite. Non seulement la ressemblance physique l'avait bluffée, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une espionne puisse se jouer ainsi d'une équipe de scientifiques sur des questions aussi poussées. Et pourtant, elle l'avait fait, sans trop de difficultés.

Elle s'adressa toujours à la Kaname en civil et poursuivit, tout en allumant sa cigarette : « Et Sosuke ? Il était au courant ? »

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait deviné… » répondit-elle en regardant sa partenaire qui acquiesça en souriant. Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie en tirant Wraith par le bras. « Je suis désolée, Mao-san, mais je suis un peu pressée, alors on n'en discutera une autre fois. On se revoit bientôt. » Et sans attendre de réponse, elle planta le lieutenant avec son clone, qui gardait les sacs.

Mao tira longuement sur sa cigarette et finit par soupirer : « Et ben, moi qui voulais une explication, c'est raté ! »

L'autre lui sourit en lui tapotant affectueusement le bras.

« C'est assez simple en fait… Elle ne pouvait revenir directement depuis la Thaïlande. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, oui, c'était elle pour l'opération en Sibérie. Mais vous aviez sans doute déjà compris… »

Melissa la regarda, incrédule. Effectivement, en voyant les rapports de missions, elle avait pensé à ce qu'elle avait entendu de la discussion de Kaname dans l'hélicoptère une bonne semaine plus tôt, mais elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement dans la mesure où la jeune femme était sur place avec eux. Jamais elle n'avait envisagé qu'elle soit deux. Pourtant, c'était logique, surtout avec les quiproquos qu'il y avait déjà eu avec l'opération de Sosuke et l'échantillon de sang.

« Donc vous êtes celle qui est enceinte ? »

« Effectivement. »

Puis elle se baissa et attrapa les deux sacs qui restaient à ses pieds et elle repartit vers le laboratoire, accompagnée de Mao qui en profita pour demander quelques détails supplémentaires sur l'identité de cette fausse Kaname et surtout sur les raisons du départ de Kaname, mais elle n'obtint pas tellement de réponses pertinentes.

De retour au sous-sol, personne ne s'étonna de voir revenir la jeune femme avec deux énormes sacs, ni même qu'elle soit suivie du lieutenant. A croire qu'elle avait prévu son coup.

Kaname reprit sa place devant son ordinateur et se remit à travailler tout à fait normalement. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un bon quart d'heure qu'elle dut quitter la pièce pour se changer car Milla avait malencontreusement renversé son café sur sa blouse. La jeune femme s'excusa et proposa immédiatement à la Japonaise de lui prêtée une de ses blouses, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

Kaname disparut donc quelques instants, le temps de troquer ses vêtements tachés contre des propres.

Melissa profita de cette aventure pour quitter l'équipe de recherches et elle ne vit donc pas la Whispered à son retour.

-oOo-

Les tests n'en finissaient pas, surtout concernant le Lambda Driver. Il était difficile de demander de l'aide à un autre pilote, puisque personne ne savait s'il n'allait pas lui-aussi souffrir de migraine comme Mao.

Kurz s'était bien porté volontaire, mais Lemming avait refusé. Le seul qui pouvait s'occuper de cette partie était Sosuke lui-même, puisqu'il connaissait la technologie.

Le sniper fut donc celui chargé d'aller prévenir le sergent-major et de lui expliquer la situation. Comme la soirée était déjà passablement avancée, il n'était plus nécessaire pour son ami de se rendre tout de suite au laboratoire, mais sans surprise, l'intéressé préféra aller discuter en personne avec l'équipe de recherche pour savoir ce qu'ils attendaient de lui précisément. Kurz, vidé par sa journée le laissa retourner seul au sous-sol sans trop d'état d'âme.

Sosuke s'étonna d'entendre la musique résonner jusque dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de la Ying-Fa de travailler dans ces conditions. D'un autre coté, vu l'heure, seule Milla ou Lemming devait encore être à leur poste.

Il rentra dans le laboratoire, pensant tomber sur une des deux, mais la pièce était vide. Il s'approcha de la paillasse du fond, d'où provenait la musique et tout ce qu'il vit fut deux longues jambes fines et bronzées.

Ses yeux remontèrent lentement, caressant la ligne parfaite de ces hanches moulées dans une blouse blanche trop courte ne couvrant pas grand chose de ses fesses, se balançant au rythme de la mélodie. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le sergent-major avait avancé, fasciné par ce spectacle époustouflant.

La jeune femme était penchée sur le bureau et il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Ses cheveux étaient remontés dans un curieux chignon et il n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître. Il ne connaissait pas tous les membres de cette équipe puisqu'il ne venait pas souvent ici. Elle n'était pas rousse comme Milla, ni blonde comme Nora, mais bien brune.

Et de toute façon, cette silhouette était bien trop sensuelle pour être celle de la jeune Whispered ou celle du colonel.

Sosuke rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il pensait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ses yeux refusaient de quitter ces hanches parfaites et il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'en rapprocher davantage.

« Arrête de regarder mes fesses, Pigeon, ça ne te mènera à rien… »

Sosuke fut surpris par cette réflexion, puis il sourit, soulagé de comprendre sa propre réaction. Pour autant, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la jeune femme se retourna, prête à s'énerver quand elle découvrit que ce n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait, son visage se radoucit.

Sosuke la regarda plus en détails et admira encore une fois celle qui se tenait devant lui. Kaname rougit en se sentant fondre. Jamais il ne posait les yeux sur elle de cette façon et curieusement elle aimait ça. Pour la première fois, il semblait découvrir la femme qu'elle était, pas seulement sa protégée ou une collègue de lycée. Ni même une équipière pour une mission dangereuse en pleine jungle thaïe. Mais bien une femme, de vingt et un ans, plutôt bien de sa personne, seulement vêtue d'une blouse trop étroite.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui se poserait la question, c'est bien la vraie à la fin. Bon, ce chapitre est super long, mais j'avais pas envie de le couper. Et en plus, je suis un peu à la bourre par rapport à d'habitude. D'un autre coté, c'est pas comme si cette histoire était vraiment suivie... Si par trois personnes, je sais. Mais comme vous êtes gentils avec moi, ben vous m'en voulez même pas de vous avoir fait attendre. Et en plus, sur les trois, j'en vois déjà deux qui étaient suffisamment occupés pour ne pas réellement s'apercevoir de mon retard et le troisième, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit arrivé jusqu'à ce chapitre pour le moment... Désolée, j'avais envie de me plaindre, mais j'ai eu une dure journée. Et même semaine en fait. Mais je vous épargnerai ma vie pour une fois..._

_Pour info, Spoutnik est le nom d'un satellite espion russe, mais ca veut surtout dire compagnon en russe. Celui avec lequel on fait sa route ou un truc dans le genre. En gros, ça peut vouloir dire un truc bien comme un truc pas bien, suivant le sens dans lequel on le voit. Vous êtes aidés avec ça, je le savais ! _

_Et pour ceux qui ne liraient pas mes autres histoires débiles parce que trop citronnées pour eux, il faut aller jeter un oeil du coté de http://ecrirepouraider. livejournal. com c'est pour la bonne cause et même si je sens que je vais le regretter, j'ai décidé de leur faire la pub. Voilà. _


	18. Brèves de comptoir

**Chapitre 18 Brèves de comptoir **

Dim arpentait les couloirs l'esprit léger. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée des membres du département des opérations, il avait le droit de rentrer tranquillement chez lui et de profiter de sa soirée. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire avant de partir était de s'assurer que Kaname pourrait finir seule les modifications du programme sur lequel ils travaillaient.

Il l'avait laissée seule le temps de raccompagner Milla et Nora à leur étage et il avait profité pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le colonel et ses centres d'intérêt. C'était une femme passionnée par les AS, et le Laevatein était pour elle un sujet d'étude inépuisable, en particulier son IA, Al, pour laquelle elle vouait une admiration infinie.

Lemming était intarissable sur son concepteur, Bunny Moruta et il était clair qu'elle regrettait sa disparition.

Dim avait découvert en discutant avec elle que Tessa avait été très proche de ce garçon, et il eut envie d'en savoir un peu plus. Depuis sa rencontre avec Kaname, il était devenu très intéressé par les différents Whispered et tentait de regrouper le maximum d'informations sur chacun. Et comme Bunny semblait avoir succombé à ce qu'il entendait, il était un spécimen particulièrement intéressant.

Alors qu'il attendait devant l'ascenseur pour retourner au laboratoire, il vit Alex arrivé et il le salua, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Mais il avait déjà commencé à parler et ne pouvait s'interrompre en plein milieu. Et bien sûr, il avait choisi le russe...

Pour autant, l'agent des renseignements ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était avec Tessa, comme souvent ces derniers temps, et il savait par une remarque assassine de sa supérieure que le capitaine les avait déjà surpris en pleine conversation. Par conséquent, ce n'était pas un problème qu'ils se retrouvent à discuter tous les deux en fin de journée.

Ils n'abordèrent que des sujets légers, Dim faisant une petite allusion sur la future soirée animée d'Alex, mais celui-ci lui assena un coup sur la tête en lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas comme lui.

Tessa rougit quand le Whispered lui fit un clin d'oeil suggestif en direction de son compagnon mais elle refusa de se mêler de leur discussion et changea rapidement de sujet en lui demandant où il allait.

Dim sourit et lui dit tranquillement qu'il repassait au laboratoire pour saluer Kaname, puis qu'il rentrait enfin chez lui pour se mettre au lit.

Alex retint un commentaire de justesse, et se contenta de rire. Comme l'ascenseur arrivait, Tessa lui souhaita une bonne nuit de sommeil, pensant naïvement qu'il était content de pouvoir enfin dormir.

L'agent des renseignements ne put se retenir en voyant la mine de Dim et lui sortit froidement :

« Comme si tu allais te reposer ce soir... »

Dim lui sourit, visiblement ravi et répliqua alors : « Sois pas jaloux, Spoutnik. Toi aussi t'auras ta chance ! »

Une fois plus, il s'attarda longuement à regarder la jeune fille en face de lui, et il les salua brièvement de la main, avant de laisser les portes se refermer.

Tessa ne savait plus quoi dire et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux comme ils repartaient vers le bureau de Hunter. Puis se rappelant de comme le Whispered l'avait appelé, elle finit par lui demander : « Pourquoi Spoutnik ? Kaname aussi vous avez appelé comme ça, il me semble... »

Alex pâlit. Effectivement, le capitaine l'avait surpris lors de son altercation avec la Japonaise et elle avait entendu son surnom. Il essaya de prendre un air détaché et lui rappela la signification russe de Spoutnik. C'était un petit mot amical, utilisé entre deux amis.

Le capitaine resta silencieux, et se contenta de hocher la tête en tortillant une mèche de cheveux sur son nez, pensive.

-oOo-

Dim entendit la musique en s'approchant du laboratoire et il sut que Kaname était en plein travail. Elle était incapable de se concentrer dans le silence. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle racontait. Il l'avait vue sur ses recherches et savait que ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité, mais comme il ne passait pas sa soirée avec elle, il la laissait faire comme elle souhaitait.

D'un coup, il n'y eut plus un bruit et il s'inquiéta.

Il se précipita vers la paillasse de Kaname et fut soulagé de l'entendre rire. Il reconnut la voix de Sosuke et sourit en imaginant ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il voulut repartir discrètement pour ne pas les interrompre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'il fut appelé par Kaname.

Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et il vit que contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, elle était simplement penché sur le bureau avec Sosuke à ses cotés pour lui montrer le programme sur lequel elle travaillait.

Ils les regarda l'un après l'autre et soupira. Il savait de source sûre, Kurz lui en avait parlé et l'autre Kaname l'avait confirmé, qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et pourtant, il ne se passait rien entre eux.

Elle ne portait pourtant qu'une blouse de laboratoire trop petite, qui mettait clairement ses formes en valeur et il était évident à la façon dont il la gardait à l'oeil qu'il n'était pas indifférent à son charme, mais il ne faisait rien pour autant. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas dans son attitude, ni dans son regard la moindre trace de désir. Il était fasciné, mais se concentrait uniquement sur ce qu'elle disait. Et de son coté, elle était purement professionnelle.

Aussi difficile que cela soit pour eux, ils étaient là pour un but précis et refusaient l'un et l'autre de se laisser distraire par leurs émotions. Une fois la surprise passée, Sosuke avait été le premier à retrouver ses esprits et à lui demander ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Sentant qu'il ne parlait pas de ses exigences personnelles, elle avait tout de suite embrayé sur les problèmes du Lambda Driver et le rôle qu'il devrait jouer lors des phases de tests.

Ils avaient plaisanté un peu sur les commentaires que ferait Al s'il savait qu'il le trompait avec un autre AS et ils riaient encore des réactions plus qu'humaines de l'IA quand Dim était entré.

Après un rapide état des lieux, le Whispered informa son amie qu'il rentrait et il lui conseilla de ne pas trop veiller tout en adressant un clin d'oeil pesant à Sosuke. Celui-ci le dévisagea, incapable de répondre.

Kaname le sortit de sa transe en lui rappelant que lui aussi devait se reposer pour être en forme pour les tests du lendemain et une fois qu'elle lui eut expliqué les différents points qui posaient problème et quel serait son rôle, elle le poussa vers la sortie et remit sa musique pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

-oOo-

Sosuke et Kurz avançaient dans le hangar en direction des nouveaux prototypes d'AS. Ils devaient faire des essais sur les nouvelles interfaces, et finalement le sniper allait lui aussi participer. Sa machine ne disposait pas d'un Lambda Driver, mais elle aurait tout de même le nouveau système d'exploitation. Seul l'appareil de Sosuke était pleinement équipée. Lemming avait changé d'avis et avait envoyé le sergent-major le chercher dès qu'il était entré dans le laboratoire en lui demandant de s'installer directement dans le cockpit pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Les yeux rivés sur l'AS en face de lui, Sosuke ne fit pas attention aux techniciens qui travaillaient encore sur les autres machines, aussi il fut particulièrement surpris de sentir quelque chose lui frôler le haut du crane comme il passait à coté du Gernsback de Kurz. Levant la tête vers la source de perturbation, il ne vit qu'une épaisse masse de cheveux noir bleuté dégringolant de l'armure mobile.

Il eut un sourire amusé en comprenant de qui il s'agissait et surtout de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Kurz se retourna lui-aussi et vit Kaname, dans un bleu de travail et un tourne-vis à la main, pendue à l'épaule de l'AS. Elle semblait concentrée sur son ouvrage et elle ne remarqua pas les deux pilotes qui l'observaient.

Par conséquent, quand le sniper la salua, elle sursauta, perdit l'équilibre et n'évita la chute que grâce à la corde enroulée autour de sa taille. Seulement elle était maintenant complètement renversée, la tête en bas et ne risquait pas de pouvoir se dépêtrer seule de cette situation.

Elle commença à pester, surtout en voyant toute l'équipe technique ricaner autour d'elle. Puis Sosuke lui tendit la main et la débarrassa de ses outils pour lui permettre de se décrocher.

Le problème était que même si elle réussissait à défaire sa corde, elle allait forcément tomber et dans sa position, elle ne pourrait pas amortir correctement sa chute et risquait de se briser la nuque.

Sosuke fit rapidement la même analyse qu'elle et il se décala un peu avant de lui proposer : « Lâche la corde, je te rattraperai. »

Kaname se retourna pour le regarder, hésitante. Il devinait parfaitement ses craintes et plongeant les yeux dans les siens, il demanda simplement : « Tu me fais confiance ? »

Elle resta immobile un instant et finit par acquiescer en souriant. D'un coup, elle défit la sangle et elle se sentit glisser. Elle essaya de ralentir sa chute en s'accrochant à la corde, mais elle ne réussit qu'à se brûler les doigts.

Comme promis, Sosuke la reçut dans ses bras, pliant un peu les genoux pour amortir le choc. Elle était bien plus légère qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et il n'eut aucun mal à la retenir. Tout en la gardant dans ses bras, il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait perchée sur l'AS de Kurz et Kaname lui expliqua qu'elle ajustait les capteurs sensoriels pour qu'ils répondent plus rapidement aux ordres du pilote. Elle se lança dans une longue diatribe sur les modifications qu'elle avait apportées et Sosuke comprit qu'elle avait passé la nuit à travailler. Elle avait les traits tirés et il était clair à sa tenue qu'elle n'avait pas quitté l'enceinte de la Ying-Fa.

Elle portait une salopette trop grande pour elle qu'elle avait vraisemblablement emprunté à un des techniciens de l'équipe de maintenance et elle avait encore un crayon dans les cheveux pour les tenir enroulés dans un chignon de fortune. Seulement, avec ses acrobaties, le pauvre crayon n'avait pu retenir grand chose et la plupart des mèches cascadaient sur ses épaules ou sur son front.

Quand elle voulut se recoiffer, elle réalisa que Sosuke la tenait toujours et elle tenta de se libérer mais il la gardait fermement contre lui.

« Tu peux me poser tu sais. »

« Mmm... Oui je peux, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie. » Il lui sourit et elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser filer si facilement.

« Et il y a un moyen de te convaincre ? Parce que tu es attendu pour les tests et je ne suis pas sûre de tenir dans le cockpit avec toi. Accessoirement, j'aimerai bien assister à la séance, histoire de voir si mon boulot a servi à quelque chose... »

Son argument était indiscutable, pourtant il ne la lâchait toujours pas. Kurz haussa les sourcils en le voyant faire, mais évita de le contrarier. Il avait le droit lui-aussi de tenter sa chance. Elle flirtait avec Dim, elle avait même fait quelques allusions en sa direction, mais apparemment, ce n'était qu'un jeu, donc Sosuke avait sûrement encore une ouverture, et il avait bien mérité l droit d'essayer.

Seulement il ne choisissait pas le meilleur moment. Lemming s'impatienta de ne toujours pas les voir en position et, utilisant le micro du laboratoire, elle leur ordonna de se mettre à l'oeuvre.

Kaname profita de cette interruption pour s'éclipser tout en adressant un clin d'oeil à Sosuke. Elle ramassa le reste de ses outils et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe de recherches à l'étage.

-oOo-

Tessa rejoignit le laboratoire en fin de matinée. Elle écoutait attentivement les rapports de Lemming et Milla pendant que Dim et Kaname se chipotait sur des détails techniques sans importance. La seule chose qui les calma et les mit d'accord fut la proposition de Milla d'aller déjeuner. Elle invita évidemment les deux pilotes à les accompagner à la cafétéria et Kurz ne se fit pas prier pour accourir, tandis que Sosuke prenait plus son temps.

Il avait été secoué par les transformations faites sur le M9 qui devenait bien plus réactif qu'un Gernsback traditionnel, mais surtout, bien moins lourd que le Laevatein. Ce modèle était très différent de l'unité qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser et il s'était retrouvé face à une multitude d'informations dont il n'avait plus l'usage avec son AS. Le changement avait été surprenant.

Sans compter que le Lambda Driver incorporé sur cette machine était aussi puissant ou presque que le sien et par conséquent, la force déployée en cas d'attaque était impressionnante. La concentration demandée pour le manipuler en était d'autant plus importante, ce qui fatiguait énormément le pilote.

Pas étonnant que Mao ait souffert de migraine pendant plusieurs jours. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce système et il était tout de même éprouvant nerveusement.

Le temps qu'il se change et qu'il arrive à la cafétéria, ses amis étaient déjà attablés devant plusieurs cartons de pizzas et de bières. Kurz était pour une bonne part responsable de la descente des canettes, mais il était largement aidé par Dim et dans une bonne mesure par Kaname.

Sosuke s'installa entre Tessa et Kurz, juste en face des deux Whispered qui avaient recommencé à se disputer. Ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple, ou plus simplement à un frère et une sœur qui ne se seraient pas vu depuis longtemps. Ils faisaient régulièrement des allusions à des choses qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et que personne d'autre ne comprenait et ils n'étaient d'accord sur rien.

Quand la conversation dévia sur les origines de chacun et leur patrimoines culturels, Dim prit un air désintéressé en écoutant Kaname faire l'éloge de la civilisation japonaise. Sosuke ne résista pas à lui faire remarquer son attitude et stupéfia l'assemblée quand il annonça : « Tu devrais quand même te renseigner un peu sur les usages des Japonais. Ils ont des coutumes étranges… »

Kaname commença à protester, défendant coûte que coûte ses ancêtres, mais Sosuke la coupa à nouveau.

« Je sais combien c'est important, c'est pour cela que je le mets en garde. Après tout, c'est bien lui qui a décidé de faire sa vie avec une Japonaise ! »

Dim rougit un peu et se tassa dans son siège alors que Kaname dévisageait son interlocuteur en cherchant à comprendre de qui il parlait. Quelque chose dans son regard lui disait qu'il en savait bien plus qu'il ne l'avouerait. Les autres bien sûr imaginèrent tout de suite qu'il faisait allusion à la jeune fille en face de lui et que si elle restait muette c'était par incapacité à lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

Puis Dim retrouva sa langue et rétorqua que lui aussi avait des traditions et qu'elles étaient aussi importantes que les japonaises, ce qui fit éclater de rire Kaname.

« Tu viens d'un pays qui n'existe même pas pour de vrai et tu le compares à la culture ancestrale nippone ?! Non mais c'est une blague ! »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Tessa d'intervenir. Elle avait bien retenu ce que Dim lui dit sur sa famille et elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Kaname.

« Mais le Danemark est un pays tout à fait civilisé, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis… »

« Le Danemark ?! » Kaname la regarda comme si elle avait une deuxième tête. Puis se tournant vers Dim elle demanda d'un ton cassant : « Qu'est-ce que t'es allé leur raconté comme conneries encore ? »

L'intéressé se remit à rougir en regardant le capitaine du coin de l'œil. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre ni de s'expliquer que sa voisine reprenait d'une voix plus mesurée.

« Ce crétin a grandi en Laponie. Le pays du père Noël, ça te donne le niveau... Rien à voir avec le Danemark ! »

Tessa parut dubitatif et murmura : « Mais je croyais que sa mère était Danoise… »

Kaname s'ouvrit une autre bière avant de répondre en riant.

« Sa mère était une pute à la solde du KGB qui l'a vendu quand elle s'est aperçu qu'il n'était pas exactement normal. Je ne sais pas où il est allé péché qu'elle était Danoise ! »

Dim se redressa, et parlant à son verre et dit simplement : « Je pensais à Lone quand je disais ma mère… »

A la mention de ce nom Kaname se radoucit et baissa un peu la tête, gênée.

Voyant que le malaise n'allait pas s'arranger, Milla se glissa à son tour dans la conversation.

Elle qui était moitié russe, moitié japonaise pouvait parfaitement comprendre les deux cultures et elle ne put s'empêcher quelques remarques sur les différences de comportement entre les orientaux et les slaves. Kurz embraya lui-aussi sur la manie des asiatiques à se croire meilleurs que les autres et Dim ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter en revenant sur les traditions culinaires des Chinois, ce qui valut une nouvelle envolée de Kaname.

Tessa se retrouva elle-aussi embarquée dans leur débat, rappelant que les Russes n'étaient pas connus pour leur repas particulièrement attrayants. Elle raconta son expérience avec un de ses anciens collaborateurs et en particulier sa cuisine ce qui valut un curieux échange de regard entre Sosuke et Kaname. Ils savaient tous les deux de qui elle parlait, de même que Kurz, mais la Japonaise avait eu une drôle de réaction à la mention de cet événement qui alerta le jeune homme.

Kaname avait les yeux rivés sur sa part de pizza, perdue dans ses pensées et soudain comme Tessa essayait de détendre l'atmosphère en repartant sur la monstruosité du plat qu'elle avait dû ingurgiter, Kaname murmura froidement : « Si seulement la pire chose que j'avais eu à subir de Kalilin était sa cuisine... »

Sosuke s'arrêta alors de manger la regarda attentivement. Il savait que l'ancien agent de Mithril avait été en contact avec elle, mais il n'imaginait pas qu'ils aient eu des relations, de quelques natures que ce soit. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi son attitude sur le terrain et lors des combats lui avait paru si familière. Elle avait été en contact avec l'ancien commando russe.

Le capitaine releva immédiatement sa remarque, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse interroger Kaname sur ce qu'elle voulait dire, Dim s'adressa à elle avec un une lueur apeurée dans les yeux.

« Vous avez travaillé avec Kalilin ? » Il était choqué par cette nouvelle et tout dans sa voix trahissait sa panique.

Kaname lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule et le rassura comme elle put en lui rappelant que c'était grâce à Mithril qu'elle l'avait rencontré, ce qui lui avait certainement facilité les choses.

Cette fois, le capitaine ne laissa pas passer sa chance et demanda brusquement à Kaname de quoi il retournait.

Si elle avait des informations sur ce traite, où il était ou ce qu'il faisait, elle devait les leur communiquer.

La jeune femme fut surprise par la véhémence de Tessa, et elle s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Elle n'avait aucune envie de raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu. D'un autre coté, il pouvait être intéressant pour Mithril de connaître ces informations, même si certains les avaient déjà. Elle soupira et se tourna vers Dim comme pour trouver une réponse.

Il savait, mais il était le seul, et il n'avait pas l'intention de parler pour elle. Par contre, il l'aiderait à se confier. Il lui prit la main, resserra ses doigts autour des siens comme lui donner du courage et Kaname finit par céder. En soupirant, elle se redressa et regardant tour à tour chacun des membres de Mithril, elle dit simplement : « Il est quelque part en Sibérie, il fait la tournée des laboratoires pour étudier l'avancée des recherches d'Amalgame. De ce que j'en sais, il travaillait directement pour monsieur Gold, mais ça a pu changer, suite à quelques incidents… »

Tessa allait reprendre mais Sosuke l'arrêta et demanda calmement, sans jamais la quitter des yeux : « Quels rapports tu avais avec lui ? »

Kaname baissa la tête, son regard redevenant froid, mais d'une façon différente de ce qu'elle affichait pendant les combats. Ses prunelles chocolat se voilèrent très légèrement, révélant une immense douleur, de la colère, mais aussi de la peur. Elle murmura alors à ses mains : « Il était chargé de mon conditionnement... »

Milla sursauta et Sosuke serra les poings. Il connaissait Kalilin et savait parfaitement de quoi il était capable lors d'un interrogatoire. Alors s'il s'était occupé d'elle personnellement… Tessa et Kurz eurent le même raisonnement. Le lieutenant-colonel était connu pour ses méthodes particulièrement efficaces et surtout pour ne faire preuve d'aucune pitié. Elle avait réellement dû vivre un enfer, ce qui expliquait en partie combien elle avait changé, et d'ailleurs il était plus que surprenant qu'elle en ait réchappé.

« Comment… » La question fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Mao, suivie par Wraith et son assistant. La Coréenne, qui avait entendu leur conversation, en profita pour interpeller Kaname.

« Il n'a pas été très efficace, quand on voit le résultat ! Tu manges quoi, là ? » Toutes les têtes sur retournèrent vers l'espionne qui faisait une entrée remarquée par son tact. Mais elle ne se souciait pas de leur opinion.

Elle se dirigea directement sur sa protégée et lui retira sa bière des mains.

« Et avec de l'alcool ? Dans ton état ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ?! »

Alex tiqua à la mention de son état. Il regarda attentivement la jeune femme et remarqua sa salopette trop grande pour elle. Kaname le dévisagea un peu et sans se soucier des remarques de Wraith demanda : « Un problème avec ma tenue, monsieur des renseignements ? »

Elle avait un sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à Sosuke. Il était clair qu'elle se moquait d'Alex, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Wraith dut comprendre puisqu'elle se retourna vers son assistant et l'interrogea elle-aussi pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle mentionna d'ailleurs plusieurs fois son prénom en quelques phrases, ce qui était plutôt rare, mais à part le sergent-major, personne ne sembla y prêter attention.

Tessa finit par intervenir à son tour, reprochant à l'espionne de chercher à détourner la conversation en se concentrant sur l'alimentation de Kaname, ce qui n'avait aucun intérêt. Wraith se mit à rire et voulut répondre, mais la Japonaise l'en empêcha, préférant se concentrer sur le capitaine et ce qu'elle voulait tant savoir.

La jeune femme fut un peu déroutée par l'assurance dont son interlocutrice faisait preuve, mais elle ne se démonta pas et repartit sur Kalilin.

Alex fixa Kaname du regard, l'air hagard mais la laissa parler.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Vous le connaissez, vous connaissez ses méthodes, et vous savez tous ce qu'est un interrogatoire. Donc voilà. Il était chargé de mon conditionnement, c'est à dire de s'assurer de ma collaboration et mon dévouement. Fin de l'histoire. » Elle se leva et voulut finir sa bière mais Wrath lui prit dans mains en déclarant qu'elle avait assez bu et qu'elle allait encore être malade. En soupirant, Kaname commença à quitter la cafétéria sans attendre de questions supplémentaires. Son attitude indiquait clairement son mécontentement et personne n'eut envie de pousser plus loin sa patience, pourtant Sosuke lui demanda comment elle s'en était sortie.

Elle s'arrêta sur place et sans se retourner, elle répondit simplement : « Qui a dit que je m'en étais sortie ? » Puis sentant le silence lourd derrière elle, elle vit volte face et évitant le regard d'Alex, elle répliqua avec un sourire feint : « En vieillissant, il a dû s'attendrir. Ou alors, il m'aimait bien. Et aussi, j'ai essayé de négocier… »

Sans attendre d'autres questions, elle fila vers les sous-sols, laissant tout le monde perplexe et mal à l'aise.

Mao fut la première à réagir et elle s'adressa à Wraith pour en savoir un peu plus.

La Coréenne était visiblement gênée de parler de cette histoire sans l'intéressée, mais devant l'insistance de son amie elle finit par expliquer : « Kalilin est très doué et aucun homme ne résiste à ses interrogatoires. Mais ce n'était pas un simple interrogatoire, et elle n'est pas un homme… »

« Sauf que je doute qu'il soit plus tendre avec une femme. » remarqua Sosuke qui l'avait souvent vu à l'œuvre.

Wraith eut un sourire en coin et rétorqua simplement : « Peut-être, mais elle n'est pas n'importe qui. Elle est particulièrement têtue, et elle possède quelque chose d'inestimable pour lui qu'il ne pouvait sans doute pas détruire… »

Face au regard interloqué de Sosuke, elle ne put retenir son sourire plus longtemps.

« Allons, Sagara, tu es bien au courant… Kana fait presque partie de sa famille d'une certaine manière… C'est du moins ce que j'ai cru comprendre… » Elle parlait par énigme et personne ne semblait la suivre, mis à part Alex. Il finit donc par avouer lui aussi : « Kalilin a un … fils et Kaname et lui… enfin vous voyez… »

Dim et Milla étaient complètement dépassés par ce qui se racontait en face d'eux, mais les autres semblèrent saisir.

« Tu veux dire que Chidori est en rapport avec le fils de… »

Wraith perdit son sourire d'un coup et le fusilla du regard : « Mais non espèce de crétin, on parle de toi ! T'es vraiment lourd quand tu t'y mets ! »

Puis se retournant vers Tessa, elle ajouta : « Au fait, on a des infos pour vous sur l'opération en Sibérie. Vous vouliez le nom des agents impliqués ainsi que leurs rapports de mission… »

Le capitaine se leva et remercia l'espionne avant de suivre Alex vers son bureau. Elle remarqua bien sa mine renfrognée, mais ne posa aucune question. Elle était bien trop perdue dans ses pensées à cause de toutes ses révélations.

-oOo-

Sosuke retrouva Kaname assise contre le mur du hangar où étaient stockés les AS. Il avait quitté rapidement la cafétéria pour la suivre et après un rapide détour par le laboratoire, il s'était rendu directement vers sa machine.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait choisi cette destination, mais il était content de voir qu'il avait eu du flair.

Sans un mot, il s'assit à coté d'elle et resta à regarder les différentes équipes travailler. L'ambiance était très différente de celle qu'il connaissait sur le De Danaan, où même à Fukuda. Sacks avait une personnalité forte et sa bonne humeur déteignait sur tout le monde. Ici, l'atmosphère était plus sérieuse, mais aussi plus morose.

Curieusement, elle correspondait mieux à son état d'esprit.

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle s'était adressé à lui en japonais, sans que personne ne l'y force.

« Je ne te demande rien… » Il était bien placé pour savoir ce que l'on ressentait dans ces moments-là. Lui-même avait eu sa part de souffrance et il comprenait. D'ailleurs, même si elle lui avait fait plusieurs fois la remarque qu'il ne s'ouvrait pas quand ils étaient au lycée, il n'en avait jamais pu en parler. Et elle ne l'avait jamais interrogé.

Au début, il avait pensé qu'elle ne s'y intéressait pas, puis à force d'allusions, il avait par réalisé qu'elle respectait son silence et sa pudeur. Elle lui avait simplement demandé de se confier le jour où il serait prêt. Mais il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion.

« Je ne le considère plus comme un père depuis longtemps… »

« Je sais. »

Il hésita, et poursuivit d'un ton las.

« Wraith avait l'air de dire qu'il avait été plus… disons moins violent parce que tu étais liée à son fils… »

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et répondit d'une voix creuse : « Si tu veux dire que c'est grâce à toi que je suis encore en vie, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, ni avec quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il m'a fait. Juste je tiens mes promesses. »

Elle se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux : « J'ai dit que je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. »

Sosuke se sentit coupable d'un coup de ne pas l'avoir retrouvée plus vite. Une fois encore, si elle avait vécu tout cela c'était par sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu la sauver à temps. Une fois encore elle lui rappelait sans le vouloir combien elle était plus forte que lui et combien il ne la méritait pas.

Sentant ses pensées tourmentées, Kaname lui souleva le menton et approcha doucement son visage du sien.

« D'ailleurs, il serait temps que tu remplisses ta part… »

Elle esquissa un sourire en le voyant rougir et fut surprise de sentir sa main sur sa joue.

« Tu n'es arrivée qu'hier… » Il écarta une mèche qu'il glissa derrière son oreille avant de continuer sur son cou. Son souffle lui frôlait les lèvres et il eut une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser. Mais une fois encore, il recula et lui rappela qu'ils étaient attendus. Kaname fut étonnée de le voir agir ainsi, il avait été prêt à se lancer et finalement, il se ravisait, comme si quelque chose le retenait. Elle ne voulait pas le forcer, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour elle non plus de toute façon.

D'un geste vif, elle se releva et s'essuya les fesses, couvertes de suie. Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais se ravisa et lança à Sosuke d'un ton faussement énervé :

« Ca ira pour cette fois, mais je remarque que t'as toujours une bonne excuse ! »

Il lui sourit et repartit de son coté non s'en se demander pourquoi il s'était retenu.

* * *

_Bon comme j'ai pas réussi à les faire tellement avancer dans ce chapitre, je le ferai dans le prochain. J'avoue que j'ai pas envie de me lancer dans la suite maintenant parce que là, ça ressemble à une fin et que si je continue, je poste pas avant trois jours et j'en mets encore une énorme tartine. Et je voulais faire ma mise à jour._

_Au fait, merci aux acharnés qui lisent cette histore dans l'ombre, j'ai appris qu'il y en avait et je suis très touchée par votre intérêt pour cette fic ! Et bien sûr, merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis ; )  
Promis, à la prochaine MAJ, ils vont se rapprocher !_


	19. Premier rendez vous

**Chapitre 19 Premier rendez-vous **

Tessa passa l'après-midi dans le bureau de Hunter à détailler les rapports de missions des agents des renseignements. Elle n'avait obtenu aucun nom, seulement des identifiants ou des codes.

Apparemment, le responsable du département lui-même ne connaissait pas les personnes qui se cachaient derrière ces numéros, malgré ce qu'Alex et Wraith avaient laissé entendre.

C'était une des règles de l'espionnage. Ne pas poser plus de questions que nécessaire. Et le responsable du département semblait parfaitement confiant de cette façon.

Pourtant, le capitaine n'était pas satisfait.

De cette manière, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur les informations qu'elle récupérait, ni sur ce que savait l'ennemi. Elle voulait connaître tous ceux qui travaillaient pour l'organisation, même si c'était contraire à l'étique.

Bien sûr, lorsque elle fit part de sa décision à Wraith et Hunter, ceux-ci ne cachèrent pas leur mécontentement. Mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle savait que Mithril était infiltrée d'une façon ou d'une autre par des agents doubles et le meilleur moyen de les débusquer était de rencontrer personnellement chacun de leur collaborateur. Et Tessa avait l'intention de commencer par tous ceux qui avaient participé aux missions contre Amalgame lors de derniers mois.

Wraith soupira et lui demanda de lui dresser une liste de ceux qu'elle souhaitait voir en priorité et la laissa avec son fidèle bras droit pour organiser son emploi du temps. La Coréenne n'avait qu'à moitié confiance en lui pour modérer les exigences du capitaine, mais elle avait bien remarqué ce qu'il se passait entre eux et comptait bien en profiter.

Tessa lui faisait plus confiance à lui qu'à elle et par conséquent, elle serait moins suspicieuse s'il refusait qu'elle prenne rendez-vous avez certains, en particulier leurs associés.

En effet, la première chose que fit Alex fut de tempérer une peu la jeune femme. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de lui expliquer l'importance de l'anonymat des agents, mais le capitaine ne voulait rien entendre.

En particulier concernant la dernière opération en Sibérie. Elle tenait absolument à rencontrer ceux qui avaient travaillé sur cette affaire, ce qui mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise Alex.

Depuis qu'elle avait su que cette mission avait été menée dans son dos, Tessa avait chargé Clouzot de réinterroger les prisonniers. Les deux scientifiques semblaient liés d'une façon ou d'une autre à cette histoire et à Kaname. D'ailleurs quand elle mentionna la nom de la Japonaise, elle remarqua bien que son compagnon palissait, comme s'il en savait plus qu'il n'en disait, ce qui venait bien confirmer son intuition.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle finit par le questionner directement sur Birdy et sur ce qu'il savait.

Alex resta longuement silencieux, hésitant, puis après avoir fait le tour de la pièce et fermé le verroux pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé, il raconta son passé avec l'espionne.

Il ne pouvait pas détailler tout ce qu'il savait, mais Tessa en était parfaitement consciente. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir et donc même s'il allait à l'encontre des ordres de sa supérieure, il se décida à parler.

De toute façon, maintenant que Kaname était là, il ne risquait plus grand chose. Elle le couvrirait auprès des autres. C'était du moins son idée quand il expliqua au capitaine qu'il y avait plusieurs agents infiltrés au sein des différentes sous-filiales d'Amalgame et que son rôle était de coordoner leurs actions.

Les noms des espions devaient absolument rester secret pour leur propre sécurité, mais aussi pour celle de leur famille et de toute l'organisation. Birdy regroupait bon nombre de ces personnes. C'était un groupuscule formé d'anciens membres des services secrets soviétiques, qui chacun pour leur propre raison, avait décidé de retourner leur veste.

La plupart était en lien avec Kaname, puisque c'était souvent elle qui les avait poussés à changer de camp. Le problème était qu'elle était la seule avec Wraith à vraiment savoir qui travaillait pour qui et comment.

Lui-même avait été recruté de cette façon. Il n'avoua pas être un membre de Birdy, au contraire, mais il avait été en contact avec la Japonaise et certains de ses alliés et il était convaincu qu'elle se faisait manipuler par Amalgame.

Tessa l'écouta, fascinée par ses révélations, et réalisa l'ampleur de tout ce qui lui était passé sous le nez.

Quand elle annonça qu'elle allait interroger Kaname, Alex l'arrêta. Elle ne parlerait jamais, plusieurs avaient déjà essayé sans aucun résultat. Il fallait jouer plus fin et la forcer à se dévoiler.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Tessa rentra complètement dans le jeu de l'agent des renseignements et commença à monter toute une stratégie afin de découvrir ce que cachait la Whispered.

-oOo-

Dim était tranquillement dans la salle commune des laboratoires à discuter avec Nora. Depuis l'arrivée du colonel, il profitait de la moindre occasion pour s'entrenir avec le colonel.

Il avait laissé Milla et Kaname travailler ensemble sur les périphériques indispensables à la bonne marche du Lambda Driver sur les nouveaux M9 et proposé à Lemming de prendre un café avec lui.

Même s'il appréciait ses recherches, il n'était particulièrement intéressé par les modifications des AS si chères aux deux jeunes femmes. Il avait plus d'intéret dans l'omni-sphère et ses applications variées à d'autres domaines.

Globalement, il n'aimait ces grosses machines encombrantes et compliquées. Il ne s'était pas intéressé à la miniaturisation pour rien. Son rêve était de construire une interface portable en lien direct avec l'omni-sphère pour pouvoir l'utiliser n'importe où.

Quand il expliqua son idée au colonel, celle-ci lui rappela qu'il l'avait partièlement créée, puisque les gants récupérés en Thailande correspondaient bien à son projet.

Elle avait bien retenu qu'il était à l'origine de l'appareil et voulut en savoir un peu plus sur la conception de base, ce qui le mit relativement mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir travaillé sur ce prototype et de toute façon, il ne fonctionnait pas.

Nora remarqua son air rembruni et lui suggéra de retourner à leur poste pour voir les avancées des autres, et il suivit sans discuter.

A peine rentrer dans le laboratoire, il reçut une communication de l'extérieure qui l'obligea à quitter la pièce. Il revint moins de dix minutes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres pour prendre ses affaires.

Ces trois comparses le dévisagèrent avec surprise, pourtant il ne leur fournit aucune explication. Il se contenta d'embrasser Kaname en lui promettant de revenir la chercher quand il aurait fini et il disparut rapidement.

Dans sa précipitation, il ne fit pas attention à Mao et Kurz qui rejoignaient le laboratoire à la recherche de leur capitaine.

-oOo-

Allongée sur la table d'examen, elle sursauta quand le médecin étala le gel froid sur son ventre. Il s'excusa d'un sourire et passa la sonde sous son nombril, en regardant l'écran de contrôle.

Du bout du doigt, il lui désigna un petit haricot bleuté et lui expliqua de quoi il s'agissait. Puis il augmenta la résolution et appuya un peu plus fermement sur son abdomen. Il tourna un peu en rond et attendit qu'elle lui pose la question.

Il prit un air mystérieux, en lui demandant si elle ne préférait pas garder la surprise. Mais par cette simple réflexion, il donnait déjà la réponse.

« C'est une fille ? » dit-elle avec un sourire lumineux. Elle resserra sa main sur celle de son partenaire qui ne cachait pas sa joie.

Le médecin hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé par leur réaction. Trop de couples encore se désespéraient de ne pas attendre d'héritier male et les femmes voulaient se faire avorter en apprenant ce que la nature avait choisi. Mais pas eux. C'était un vrai couple solide et heureux. Ils paraissaient plus que ravis par la nouvelle.

En se rhabillant, elle affichait un visage radieux et le médecin ne put que la complimenter sur sa bonne mine. Il la félicita et suggéra à son compagnon d'être prudent pour l'avenir, sa fille allait faire des ravages. Puis se tournant vers sa patiente, il ajouta qu'elle serait certainement aussi belle qu'elle.

La jeune femme lui sourit faiblement. Son visage se voila un instant, puis posant la main sur son ventre, elle répéta ses mots, les yeux dans le vague.

« Oui, elle sera belle. Comme sa mère… »

Le médecin fut dérouté par son attitude mais ne posa pas de question. Il avait une petite idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire et même si les trafics de ce genre était fréquent à Hong Kong, il préféra ne pas être témoin de ces choses-là.

-oOo-

En fin d'après-midi Tessa rejoignit l'équipe de recherches au laboratoire. Elle avait dressé une liste de personnes à rencontrer avec Alex et avait fait un rapide résumé de la situation avec Clouzot.

Comme elle était accaparée de toutes parts en tant que capitaine mais aussi en tant que Whispered, elle se déchargeait de toute la partie administrative des opérations sur le chef des SRT. Elle avait une confiance absolue en ses compétences et pouvait lui confier sans problème la préparation de leurs prochaines manoeuvres.

Pour autant, elle passait faire le point avec lui au moins deux fois par jour et en profitait pour donner ses consignes à Mardukas et prendre des nouvelles de tout l'équipage, et ce jour-là n'était pas différent. Simplement suite aux révélations d'Alex, sa réunion avec le commendant avait été plus longue que prévu et elle était en retard. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il avait appris des prisonniers pour élaborer son plan. Le problème était compliqué et elle devait réfléchir. Mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait du temps pour digérer toutes ses informations et un peu de détente lui ferait du bien.

Elle avait promis à Mao et Kurz de finir plus tôt et elle se voyait déjà passer sa soirée avec ses amis sans contrainte. Elle pourrait même inviter Milla à se joindre à eux. Et Sosuke aussi. Il avait bien gagné le droit de souffler lui aussi.

Pleine de ses bonnes résolutions, elle fit son intrusions dans le laboratoire avec un sourirre confiant et elle proposa à toute l'équipe d'aller diner dehors sans se poser de question.

Puis elle croisa le regard de Kaname et se mordit la lèvre.

En un battement de cil, la Japonaise se reprit et annonça en souriant qu'elle devait rentrer avec Dimet donc qu'elle allait l'attendre.

L'ambiance retomba un peu et chacun essaya à son tour de la convaincre. Kurz la poussait à les suivre, prêt à tout pour la séparer du concurant de Sosuke, Mao insistait pour qu'elle ne reste pas toute seule à attendre et même Milla suggéra d'inviter tout le monde chez elle, Dim compris pour éviter les histoires.

Le seul à garder ses distances était Sosuke. Il voyait à l'attitude de la jeune femme qu'elle était anxieuse et surtout qu'elle n'était pas libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Il pesa le pour et le contre un moment, et n'ayant aucune envie de passer la soirée avec ses camarades il proposa simplement : « Et si on faisait un compromis ? »

Tout le monde le dévisagea et il se sentit rougir un peu. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aborder le sujet en public, mais l'occasion était trop belle pour qu'il la laisse filer.

Il ne connaissait pas les détails, mais il était clair pour lui que Kaname ne pouvait pas rentrer seule. Elle ne resterait pas à attendre le retour de Dim si c'était le cas. Ne sachant pas quand il prévoyait de revenir la chercher, il fallait tuer le temps en attendant.

Après tout, il n'avait toujours pas rempli sa part de leur marché.

Bien sûr, il ne présenta pas les choses de cette façon. Il se contenta de lui proposer de lui tenir compagnie avant le retour de son chauffeur et éventuellement de la raccompagner s'il ne venait pas.

Kurz eut un sourire encore plus ravi devant la tentative d'approche de son camarade et ne put que l'encourager mentalement à poursuivre son entreprise. Melissa, de son coté se retenait de rire. Elle ne pensait pas un jour assister à ce spectacle. Tessa elle-même était stupéfaite de la suggestion que venait de faire son sergent-major.

Kaname le regarda, perplexe et oubliant complètement les autres autour d'eux, s'approcha en souriant : « Et si je ne veux pas rester effermée ici toute la nuit ? »

Il lui sourit à son tour et plongea dans son regard, envoûté par ses yeux qui lui promettaient bien plus qu'il n'osait espérer.

« Ma soirée est libre... »

Elle réfléchit un instant et répondit simplement :

« OK, donne-moi dix minutes. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et il la regarda quitter la pièce pour téléphoner.

-oOo-

Kaname prévint sa complice de ce changement de programme et celle-ci la gratifia de moult commentaires d'encouragements avant de lui faire promettre d'être prudente lors de sa sortie. Même si elle était expérimentée et que Sosuke lui avait servi de garde du corps pendant des années, il n'était pas au courant de la menace que pesait sur elle et ne serait peut-être pas toujours à l'affut. Elle lui épargna les remarques graveleuses sur le fait qu'il aurait l'esprit ailleurs, mais Kaname les saisit parfaitement dans ses sous-entendus.

Dès qu'elle eut raccroché, elle retourna à la salle commune du laboratoire et en profita pour se débarbouiller un peu. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et reconnut la démarche de Sosuke derrière elle. Elle lui sourit et lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas voulut accompagner ses amis.

Même si elle était contente qu'il se soit proposé pour lui tenir compagnie, elle se sentait un peu coupable de l'isoler de ses camarades.

Il la rassura immédiatement. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer la soirée avec eux. Il connaissait le programme par coeur pour avoir déjà subi leurs festivités de nombreuses fois. Kurz faisait boire Tessa pendant que Melissa la harcelait sur sa vie privée pour savoir quand elle se déciderait à s'amuser un peu.

Cette remarque amusa beaucoup Kaname qui eut un curieux sentiment de déjà-vu. Effectivement, Sosuke lui confirma que sa partenaire se comportait à bien des niveaux comme ses comparses.

Lui-même avait été victime de ses reflexions quant à sa propre vie privée. A cette révélation, Kaname lui jeta un regard de biais avec un sourire en coin et l'air malicieux elle lui rappela : « Il me semble qu'à ce sujet, tu as des choses à me dire... »

Sosuke se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux.

Puis voyant l'heure, il demanda : « Et ce ne serait pas plus sympa d'en parler devant un repas ? »

Il évitait son regard, mais savait qu'elle lui souriait.

« Serait-ce une invitation ? »

Il haussa les épaules et restait les yeux rivés par terre ce qui la fit poursuivre : « Un peu comme un rendez-vous ? Toi et moi ? »

Il esquissa un sourire mais refusait toujours de la regarder, anticipant parfaitement sa réaction et son envie de le provoquer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Elle s'étira et poursuivit sur le même ton moqueur et détaché : « Ca me ferait du bien de sortir de ce trou... »

Puis, le regardant du coin de l'oeil, elle partit vers le fond de la salle commune et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses vêtements.

Sans se soucier de sa présence, elle se déshabilla et se débarrassa de sa salopette.

Sosuke la vit se diriger vers le coin de la pièce, et s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait quand elle lui tourna le dos pour se changer. Il commença par baisser les yeux, puis se rendit compte qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il était là et décida qu'il avait gagné le droit de la regarder.

Elle n'était pas très exposée, restant accroupie pour attraper ses affaires, mais il avait tout de même une vue imprenable sur sa silhouette, des épaules à la taille et voyait bien qu'elle ne portait plus rien d'autre de sa culotte. Appuyé sur le mur, il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler une fois de plus.

Kaname se surprit à aimer sentir son regard sur elle.

Quand elle l'avait retrouvé, elle avait détesté l'idée qu'il puisse la voir sous sa vraie forme, sans artifice, avec ses cicatrices et ses faiblesses, mais curieusement, malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble depuis quelques semaines, elle oubliait sa honte et appréciait d'être elle-même.

Quand il posait les yeux sur elle, il n'était pas choqué ni surpris de voir les marques de ce que ses ravisseurs lui avaient faites. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu, comme s'il devinait et elle reprenait confiance en elle.

Elle avait envie de lui plaire. De le séduire même. Rattraper les années qu'ils avaient perdues à être séparés et les mois qu'ils avaient cachés à ne pas oser s'avouer leurs sentiments.

Elle enfila rapidement une mini-jupe et un débardeur en coton avant de s'enrouler à nouveau les cheveux en chignon qu'elle fit tenir à l'aide d'un crayon.

En ce retournant vers lui, elle affichait sourire arrogant. Il avait aimé ce qu'il avait vu, il ne s'en cachait pas et elle le savait. C'était une évidence. Il avait dans les yeux cette lueur particulière qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir. Ce mélange d'envie et de tendresse.

Elle avait mis du temps à l'identifier clairement, tant elle différente de tout ce qu'elle avait connue, mais avec lui, elle comprenait. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple désir physique comme celui qu'elle inspirait à ses victimes ou même à certains hommes qui la croisaient par hasard. Ce n'était pas non plus de l'admiration, comme on aurait pour une idole, ou de l'affection, pour une amie, ou une petite soeur.

C'était un mélange de tout cela, auquel s'ajoutait une curieuse chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps et qui lui donnait irrestiblement envie de se rapprocher de lui.

Attrapant son sac à main, Kaname enroula son bras autour de son coude et elle le guida jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Il était plus que temps qu'elle s'offre une vraie sortie de ce batiment de malheur.

Malgré ses nombreuses venues à Honk Kong ces dernières années, Sosuke ne connaissait pas bien la ville et il n'avait aucune idée d'où aller.

Mais comme toujours, Kaname prit les choses en main et elle le guida tranquillement dans les rues de l'immense cité chinoise jusqu'à un quartier un peu plus paisible sur le bord de mer. Il s'étonna qu'elle se dirige aussi facilement dans cette gigantesque presqu'île, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle cherchait et comment y parvenir.

Elle l'entraina vers le port, là où les pêcheurs ramenaient leur barque en fin de journée.

Pendant tout le trajet, elle lui parla de son besoin de l'air marin et de son envie d'être près de l'eau. C'était ce qui lui avait le plus manqué toutes ces années. A part quelques semaines à Odessa, mais sinon, elle était toujours dans des villes étouffantes. La baie de Hong Kong lui rappelait l'immense structure maritime de Tokyo et les échoppes sur le port ressemblaient beaucoup à celles qui s'entendaient dans tout le Japon.

Sosuke avait des milliers de questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres, il voulait savoir où elle avait été, comment elle pouvait si bien connaître cette ville, si elle était retournée chez elle, mais il s'efforçait de garder le silence.

Il écoutait son babillage avec une douce nostalgie. Elle était comme avant, lui parlant de tout et de rien, comme elle le faisait quand ils rentraient ensemble de l'école.

Pourtant, tout était différent. Ils arrivèrent aux abords d'un marché en plein air et Kaname s'arrêta. Elle lui montra plusieurs étals qui proposaient diverses sortent de plats à emporter. Ne sachant que choisir, il la laissa passer commande.

De toute façon, les vendeurs ne parlaient que chinois et il aurait été incapable de se débrouiller seul.

Cette question-là aussi le perturbait. Où avait-elle appris à parler autant de langues étrangères ? Et quand ?

Sentant qu'il se retenait de l'interroger, Kaname attendit leur diner en lui expliquant les règles d'un jeu bien classique lors d'un premier rendez-vous. Ils avaient droit tous les deux à dix questions, et ils devaient y répondre sans tricher.

Ainsi, les participants apprenaient doublement à se connaître. Grace aux réponses de l'autre, mais aussi grace aux questions posées.

Récupérant deux sachets de calamars et crevettes, elle en tendit un à Sosuke et le conduisit vers la baie. Elle s'installa sur un muret et lui offrant son plus joli sourire en coin, elle suggéra simplement : « Tu commences ? »

Il la dévisagea, perplexe et elle lui rappela alors : « Dix questions. Sur tout ce que tu veux. Et on alterne chacun son tour. »

Puis elle commença à piocher dans son sachet et attrapa un morceau de poulpe qu'elle engloutit d'un air ravi.

Sosuke réfléchit, ne sachant pas bien quelle question poser en premier, puis il choisit quelque chose de simple.

« Comment tu connais aussi bien cette ville ? »

Kaname continua à fouiller dans sa nourriture, triant méthodiquement les calamars, les crevettes et les légumes et, malgré sa bouche pleine, elle répondit tranquillement : « J'y habite plus ou moins depuis trois mois. » Puis prenant le temps d'avaler, elle poursuivit : « Tu vis où ? »

Sosuke entama lui-aussi son diner et s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. Il n'avait pas vraiment de lieu d'attache. Toutes ses affaires tenaient dans son sac de voyage qu'il transportait toujours avec lui.

« En ce moment, j'ai une chambre à la Ying-Fa. Et sinon, j'ai ma cabine à bord du De Danaan, et une autre à la base. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment de chez moi... »

« Et ça ne te manque pas ? » Elle avait posé sa question avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'interroger mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. A quoi bon avoir un endroit où revenir s'il n'y avait personne pour l'y attendre ?

Kaname parut surprise par sa réponse, mais elle n'ajouta rien, lui laissant son tour.

Il réfléchit un instant, cherchant la meilleure approche et finit par demander : « Tu vis seule ? » Elle secoua la tête, mais ne lui fournit aucune autre information, l'obligeant à gaspiller son avance pour en savoir plus. Elle lui parla vaguement d'une collocataire envahissante et il comprit à qui elle faisait allusion quand elle ajouta qu'elle lui imposait régulièrement son abruti de fiancé.

« Quelqu'un dans ta vie pendant ces quatre ans ? »

« C'est une double question... » remarqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Kaname fit la moue, mais accepta de perdre un tour s'il se décidait à répondre.

« Quelqu'un dans ma vie, oui. Pendant ces quatre ans, pas vraiment puisqu'on ne s'est pas vu. Et ça fait plus de quatre ans... »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pas tout à fait spure de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

Il eut un sourire en coin et lui répondit : « Plus que quatre questions... »

Elle voulut protester, mais il passa sa main sur sa joue, écartant une mèche de cheveux et elle perdit toute capacité à discuter.

« C'est simple, je la connais depuis longtemps. Et si je suis honnête, je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle depuis le début. Mais il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte puis pour l'accepter. Là d'où je viens, les sentiments sont souvent un signe de faiblesse. »

Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui, qu'elle se sentit idiote. Une part d'elle était convaincue qu'il parlait d'elle, mais au fond, elle avait un doute. « Elle a de la chance... » murmura-t-elle à son sachet de crevettes.

Sosuke lui souleva le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde : « Non, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir rencontrée. » Puis sentant sa gêne, il changea de sujet et demanda : « Comment tu as appris le chinois ? »

Kaname retrouva ses esprits et se mit à rire.

« J'ai pris des cours... » Et voyant son air dépité, elle ajouta : « Comme je te l'ai dit, ça fait trois mois que j'habite ici, alors c'est plus facile pour communiquer. Ma collocataire m'a appris. Et toi, comment ça se fait que tu ne le parles pas ? Tu viens souvent ici ! »

« Encore deux questions... Non, je ne viens pas ici très souvent, et de toute façon, il est rare que je quitte les locaux de la Ying-Fa. C'est une des première fois que je sors depuis la démilitarisation. En plus, je ne suis jamais seul, et Mao comme le capitaine se débrouille très bien pour faire la conversation... »

« Et Milla ? Vous aviez l'air proche ? » C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait besoin de savoir.

Sosuke secoua la tête en soupirant. « Elle m'est très reconnaissante de l'avoir libérée mais c'est tout. Il n'y a rien entre nous. »

« Je doute qu'elle voit les choses de cette façon... » Il sentit une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix, ce qui l'amusa.

« Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense. Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui ait pu lui faire espérer que j'étais intéressé. Après, c'est son problème. Mais je ne crois pas être plus que celui qui l'a sortie de son enfer... »

« C'est déjà beaucoup... » Kaname détourna les yeux vers le large et perdit son regard dans le mouvement des vagues.

Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer, la protéger, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Soudain, elle se redressa et se retrouva à nouveau en face de lui, souriante et détendue. Le voyant perplexe, elle remarqua qu'il n'avait presque pas touché à sa part de calamars et elle ne réfléchit pas qu'elle perdait encore une question en lui demandant pourquoi il ne mangeait pas.

Il la rassura et enchaina sur plusieurs questions sur ses projets et son travail, avant d'aborder lui-aussi le thème de sa vie privée. Pendant qu'elle lui expliquait qu'elle avait simplement pour but de rattraper les erreurs qu'elle avait commis à cause d'Amalgame et qu'elle était désespérément seule, il finit son sachet et Kaname lui proposa un peu de sa propore part, lui tendant un morceau de calamar du bout des doigts.

Le contact de ses lèvres sur son pouce la fit frissonner et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage.

« Si tu goutes mon diner, il serait juste que je goute aussi le tien... » lui dit-elle avec son air faussement innocent.

« Sauf que j'ai fini ma part. »

Elle haussa les épaules et il ne put retenir sa question : « Et qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

Il sentait à la façon dont elle le regarda que les choses s'accéléraient d'un coup. Leur jeu touchait à sa fin. Il ne lui restait que deux questions, elle n'en avait plus et il voyait bien qu'elle en avait assez d'attendre.

Elle termina elle-aussi son sachet et se pencha vers lui en murmurant : « Il y a un moyen très simple... Et ça t'obligerait à tenir ta promesse... »

Elle s'approcha un peu plus, et il comprit où elle voulait en venir. Posant la main sur sa nuque, il l'attira contre lui et doucement, ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.

Comme la première fois, il ressentit cette immense chaleur dans son ventre, et son coeur se mit à battre plus fort. Soudain, il sentit sa langue jouer sur ses lèvres, cherchant à découvrir sa bouche, à le gouter complètement. Il la laissa l'embrasser comme elle le souhaitait, répondant à ses attentes en lui léchant délicatement le bout de la langue.

Elle sentait le piment et les fruits de mer, mais elle avait surtout cette saveur irrésistible qui lui était propre et qui réveillait en lui tant de désirs inassouvis.

Quatre ans qu'il attendait de pouvoir tenir sa promesse, mais il rêvait de ses lèvres depuis bien plus longtemps encore. Ce baiser, il l'avait tellement espéré, que même maintenant qu'il l'avait, il avait du mal à croire.

Il fit courir ses doigts dans son dos, la rapprochant encore un peu plus contre lui, prêt à tout pour la sentir, découvrir son corps et ne plus en être séparé.

Kaname était presque assise sur ses genoux tant elle avait besoin de se coller à lui. Elle avait pensé que ce ne serait qu'un petit baiser provoquant, mais elle se laissait entièrement emporter à son propre jeu et sombrait complètement.

Elle avait envie de lui, de ses lèvres, de ses mains qui se promenaient librement sur sa taille, mais aussi de tout le reste.

Reprenant son souffle, elle posa son front sur le sien et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle y lisait le même désir mêlé de la même appréhension. Ils ne voulaient pas brusquer les choses, mais ils avaient déjà tellement attendu que c'était difficile de se retenir encore.

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il bouscula son crayon et défit malencontreusement son chignon, laissant les mèches s'envoler sous la brise. Regardant sa trouvaille, il demanda naivement :

« Tu n'as rien de mieux pour les tenir ? »

Elle lui sourit et répondit : « Pas sous la main, et tu viens de perdre ton avant dernière question... »

Il lui sourit et répliqua : « J'ai un ruban, qui était à toi il me semble. Ce serait peut-être mieux que ça... »

Kaname leva les sourcils et il poursuivit : « Je l'ai récupéré sur ce type que tu nous avais laissé. Tu t'en étais servi comme garot. »

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer, puis réalisa ce qu'il impliquait : « Et je suppose que tu vas me dire qu'il est dans ta chambre... »

Sans réfléchir, Sosuke confirma et il la vit sourire en se redressant : « C'est une approche originale pour me ramener chez toi. »

Il la dévisagea, cherchant une réponse, et lui tendit la main en demandant : « Et ça marche ? »

Le jeu était fini, de même que leur rendez-vous. Et la décision lui revenait à elle de savoir ce qu'elle en ferait.

Prenant sa main, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura : « J'en ai bien peur... »

* * *

_Attention aux carries après un morceau pareil !! Heureusement que je n'étais pas d'humeur très fluffeuse, parce que sinon, je me demande ce que ça aurait donné... Bref, j'avais promis qu'ils se rapprocheraient, mais je pensais pas que ce serait autant. Enfin, pas grave, c'était rigolo.  
Et puis comme il est tard et que j'ai sommeil (ma vie vous intéresse, je sais), j'ai pas vraiment relu, donc pardon pour les fautes toussa. Un jour, j'aurai un correcteur d'orthographe._


	20. Rapprochements

**Chapitre 20 Rapprochements**

Tessa était passablement éméchée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait à passer la soirée avec ses amis. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool et que Melissa prenait un malin plaisir à laisser Kurz la saouler pour qu'elle réponde ensuite à leurs questions.

Mais elle s'était laissée faire. Sans doute que ça faisait partie du jeu. Et de toute façon, ils avaient tous trop bu. Même Milla ne savait plus ce qu'elle racontait. Elle expliquait à Kurz son dégoût des hommes et quand celui-ci lui demanda d'où elle tirait des idées pareilles, elle parla de Dim qui avait profité d'elle sans vergogne alors qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie. Puis elle enchaîna sur plusieurs autres membres du personnel de Mithril et elle fit plusieurs allusions à Alex qui complotait avec Dim dans son dos pour la mettre dans son lit.

Elle avait entendu des bribes de conversations entre les deux hommes à propos d'une fille russo-japonaise avec laquelle ils espéraient bien s'amuser. Et elle était la seule qui correspondait à cette description.

En entendant cela, Tessa retrouva partiellement ses esprits et voulut en savoir plus. Elle avait gagné face à Kaname dans sa relation avec Alex, ce n'était pas pour perdre ensuite contre Milla.

L'alcool calmait ses inhibitions, mais renforçait de beaucoup son coté compétitif. Elle décida donc d'aller enquêter sur le champ, et sans se soucier de l'heure, elle quitta l'appartement de son amie et descendit vers le bureau de l'agent des renseignements.

Quand elle arriva à l'étage voulu, elle se précipita sur la porte d'Alex et oublia de frapper. Curieusement, elle le trouva à sa place, en train de faire les cents pas devant la fenêtre. Il avait l'air passablement retourné et n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser.

Il fallut un instant à Tessa pour comprendre qu'il était au téléphone et malgré son esprit embrumé, elle comprit très bien qu'il parlait à une femme, dont il devait être très proche vu son ton plus que gentil et tendre et les surnoms idiots qu'il lui donnait à propos de colombe et de souris.

Elle voulut lui demander des explications, mais il s'arrêta net en la voyant.

Il était tellement pris par sa conversation qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer et un instant, il perdit toutes ses couleurs. Il referma son portable sans un mot et, toisa la jeune femme en face de lui, il demanda froidement : « Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? »

Tessa se redressa, n'aimant pas du tout l'air hautain qu'il affichait subitement et répondit d'une vois cassante : « Assez pour savoir que vous êtes un sacré menteur ! »

Alex sentit son cœur s'accélérer et tortilla nerveusement ses doigts autour de son téléphone. Qu'avait-elle entendu ? Et surtout, qu'avait-elle compris ? Il devait jouer fin pour savoir jusqu'où elle l'avait démasqué, mais il n'eut pas le temps de préparer une stratégie qu'elle s'emporta et partit dans une longue élucubration sur son comportement douteux, lui reprochant de manipuler les sentiments des autres et de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Bien sûr, en tant qu'agent infiltré, il devait avoir un penchant naturel pour la duplicité, mais de là à séduire plusieurs femmes à la fois, alors même qu'il avait déjà une relation ailleurs, c'était impardonnable.

Plus Tessa parlait, plus son discours ressemblait à une scène de jalousie plutôt qu'à une accusation d'espionnage.

Et Alex ne put que s'en amuser. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'elle était du genre possessive.

Il se planta alors devant elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il s'était senti attiré par cette petite blonde. Seulement il n'était pas dans une position très facile pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Mais si maintenant elle venait jusqu'à lui, il n'allait pas laisser sa chance.

Tessa fut passablement troublée par leur proximité autant que par l'intensité qu'il y avait dans son regard. Quand il se pencha vers elle, elle réalisa qu'elle était sans défense et elle ne put retenir les battements anarchiques de son cœur qui s'emballait.

Il était si proche d'elle qu'elle sentait son souffle sur sa joue quand il se décida enfin à lui parler.

Juste au creux de son oreille, il murmura : « Et quel est le problème au juste, mademoiselle Testarossa ? »

Elle frissonna. Elle n'avait pas été si près d'un homme de cette façon depuis longtemps et curieusement celui-ci éveillait en elle des choses qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

Avalant difficilement, elle tenta de retrouver ses esprits et de trouver une parade. Reculant un peu, elle essaya un de ses regards froids et accusateurs, mais cela eut pour seul effet de le faire sourire d'une manière encore plus séduisante.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru ces derniers temps, Alex n'était pas un gentil garçon travailleur et appliqué. Il était aussi un manipulateur brillant, doublé d'un caméléon insaisissable. Il avait tellement de facettes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à le cerner.

Mais il n'en devenait que plus attirant. Il avait d'un coup un charme mystérieux et obscure qui subjuguait la jeune femme. Plus elle reculait, plus il se rapprochait et bientôt, elle allait se retrouver coincée contre le mur, entièrement à sa merci. Une part d'elle était terrifiée, mais une autre, plus importante, était impatiente. Sa nervosité n'était pas tant liée à leur promiscuité qu'à son appréhension de ce qui allait forcément arriver.

Elle s'était suffisamment dévoilée avec sa scène de jalousie pour ne plus pouvoir refuser ce qu'il allait certainement lui demander.

Continuant son petit jeu Alex poursuivit ses questions, sa voix à peine audible au-dessus des battements de plus en plus forts de son cœur.

« Vous me reprochez de vous avoir caché une partie de ma vie, mais je n'ai pas souvenir que quoi que ce soit me concernant vous ait jamais intéressée… »

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Effectivement, il avait très aimable avec elle, il l'avait aidée dans ses recherches, elle s'était ouverte sur ses problèmes et ses peurs, mais pas une fois elle ne lui avait posé la moindre question sur lui. Vaguement sur son travail, mais seulement dans le but d'obtenir des informations sur Wraith ou sur les autres agents des renseignements.

Tessa se voyait rougir et voulut se justifier, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« J'ai été poli et courtois avec vous et je n'ai cherché qu'à simplifier vos démarches, mais si vous avez mal interprété mes attentions, je n'y suis pour rien. Toutefois, je ne peux que m'interroger sur ce que vous attendez de moi maintenant… »

Il enroula une mèche blonde autour de ses doigts et remonta pour lui caresser la joue.

Tessa retint son souffle quand elle sentit le mur derrière elle. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, et elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de ses lèvres, si proches…

S'il ne l'embrassait pas rapidement, elle allait sûrement prendre les devants elle-même. Tout son corps tremblait de le sentir si près et elle n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir aux conséquences. Il jouait avec elle, c'était une évidence, mais pour l'instant, elle était plus que consentante pour être sa marionnette.

-oOo-

Kaname sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre. Elle avait attendu et espéré ce moment depuis des années, ne se rapprochant jamais d'un autre homme même si plusieurs avaient essayé de la séduire.

Elle avait été fidèle à sa promesse, mais aussi à son éducation. Seulement maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation, elle hésitait à évoquer son état.

Ce n'était pas honteux, mais elle n'arrivait plus à en être fière, comme elle le prétendait si souvent quand ses partenaires abordaient si délicatement la question.

Elle avait peur et ne savait comment aborder le sujet sans passer pour une idiote. C'était elle qui avait fait clairement le sous-entendu, alors elle devait assumer. En plus, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait envie de lui.

Quand ils durent s'arrêter à un carrefour à cause du trafic, elle ne se retint pas, et s'enroulant dans ses bras, elle chercha à nouveau ses lèvres. Juste un baiser chaste, beaucoup moins intense que le dernier mais qui en promettait long sur la suite. Elle resta la tête au creux de son cou plus longtemps que nécessaire, savourant tranquillement leur intimité.

Puis ils se remirent en route en souriant.

Le reste du monde n'existait pas. Elle était avec lui, il voulait d'elle, il la serrait contre lui, tout était parfait.

Pourtant, la magie de l'instant fut rompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

En soupirant, elle sortit l'appareil de son sac et répondit. Son ton était plutôt froid, mais rapidement, elle s'adoucit et tenta de rassurer son interlocuteur.

Sosuke s'efforça de ne pas écouter ce qu'elle disait, mais comme elle parlait en anglais, il la comprenait parfaitement. Et il entendait qu'elle avait des problèmes.

Quand il jeta un oeil dans sa direction, elle lui sourit faiblement et continua sa conversation sans s'occuper de ce qu'il pouvait en retenir. Puis soudain, elle s'arrêta et regarda son appareil, surprise.

« Un problème ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils et répondit simplement : « Je sais pas. Il m'a raccroché au nez, ce crétin... »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça... Tu avais l'air ennuyée par ce qu'il te disait. »

Kaname le regarda longuement et baissa la tête, l'air coupable.

« Je ne veux pas me mêler de tes histoires, mais tu n'es pas très discrète. » Il lui souriait toujours et elle se détendit.

« De toute façon, tu en sais déjà bien plus que je ne l'aurai souhaité... Alors, à quoi bon continuer à me prendre la tête ? »

Elle avait un air ironique qui lui allait bien, mais Sosuke était sérieux. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit droit dans les yeux: « Si tu veux que notre relation fonctionne, il vaudrait mieux que tu n'es pas trop de secrets... Mais je respecterai ton silence. »

Kaname pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans son regard et elle se sentit rougir. Puis avec un sourire un coin, elle demanda :

« Notre relation ? Parce que toi et moi... »

Il devina ce qu'elle voulait entendre et même si elle s'éloignait du sujet qui l'intéressait, il était prêt à rentrer dans son jeu.

« Aussi incroyable que cela puisse te paraître, je n'avais uniquement comme projet de te mettre dans mon lit et de ne plus jamais te revoir après. J'aimerais t'aider, mais il faut que tu m'expliques, et que tu me fasses confiance. » Puis lui jetant un regard de biais, il ajouta : « Ca fait cinq ans que je pense à coucher avec toi, alors je peux attendre quelques jours de plus que tu aies réglé tes problèmes ! »

Elle rougit un peu, coupable de ne pas se livrer davantage et de lui interdire l'accès à toute une partie de sa vie, et elle murmura qu'elle avait confiance, puis d'un coup, elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Cinq ans ? Comment ça cinq ans ? »

Sosuke eut de mal à ne pas rire à sa réaction. Il n'avait pas conscience de l'aveu qu'il venait faire, puisque pour lui c'était une évidence. Mais Kaname n'avait jamais envisagé l'attirer de cette manière quand ils étaient au lycée.

Il repartit vers la Ying-Fa et haussa simplement les épaules, ce qui ne fit que stimuler un peu la curiosité de Kaname.

« Je ne vois en quoi c'est si surprenant. J'étais chargé de ta protection, mais j'étais aussi un adolescent... Et tu m'as parfois donné des insomnies ! »

Elle se plaça derrière lui, et, l'encerclant de ses bras, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Et à cause de quoi, au juste ? »

Il se retourna, passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la garder contre lui tout en marchant. Puis il se pencha sur son cou et murmura : « Un bikini blanc qui m'a fait faire des cauchemars pendant tout un été. »

Il devinait son sourire et continua sur le même ton : « Mais par rapport à celui auquel j'ai eu droit récemment, je reconnais qu'il était plutôt innocent. »

Elle voulut protester et lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait porté ce maillot de bain que dans un but professionnel, mais il retrouva tout de suite son sérieux et revint au sujet qui le préoccupait.

« Maintenant c'est à toi de décider. Tu peux me raconter ce qui te tracasse, sans forcément me donner les noms de ce qui t'accompagnent si tu crains de me mettre mal à l'aise par rapport à Mithril, ou tu peux continuer à t'emmêler dans tes plans jusqu'à ce que Tessa découvre toutes tes manigances et… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fera, mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'elle ne va pas apprécier de s'être fait doubler et berner de cette façon. Et je ne sais pas si on pourra continuer à se voir... »

Kaname se braqua et un instant, il regretta d'avoir été aussi direct. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à se parler normalement et entrevoir un début de quelque chose, il avait tout détruit en la brusquant.

Pourtant, elle ne s'échappa pas. Elle le tira simplement par la manche et pressa le pas.

« Je te préviens, ça va être long. Et la première chose que tu dois savoir, puisque tu t'intéresses tant que ça à ma vie, c'est qu'elle risque très bientôt d'être raccourcie, de façon drastique et définitive. »

Il la dévisagea avant de faire le tour des environs à la recherche d'un ennemi éventuel, mais ne remarqua rien de suspect. Les quelques passants qui étaient encore dans la rue étaient en majorité des hommes d'affaires qui finissaient leur journée de travail et qui étaient pressés de rentrer.

Il y avait quelques touristes et des badauds, mais personne dans son champ de vision n'était vraiment suspect.

Ils étaient dans une ville assez dangereuse et la police rodait en permanence, si bien qu'il était difficile de se promener avec une arme sans se faire arrêter. Lui-même était particulièrement vigilent dès qu'il quittait l'enceinte de la Ying-Fa.

Il était conscient que son statut de militaire le rendait coupable aux yeux des autorités. Il limitait donc son armement au minimum et se contentait de son Glock, bien caché dans le holster sous son bras gauche.

Juste comme il vérifia qu'il avait bien tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour se défendre en cas d'attaque, il vit passer une voiture de patrouille et il remarqua Kaname qui se tassait un peu plus contre lui.

Avant qu'il ne pose la moindre question, elle lui dit calmement : « Ma tête est mise à prix. Relativement cher. Et par beaucoup de monde. »

L'entraînant vers le bâtiment de Mithril, elle annonça non sans fierté : « Les Triades, la mafia Soviétique, quelques accords avec la milice locale, la police dans une certaine mesure et sûrement la moitié des tueurs à gages de l'Asie. Ils font de la surenchère, pour savoir qui réussira à m'abattre. Comme ils se détestent et qu'ils veulent tous ma peau et celle de Dove, ils se tuent même entre eux. C'est assez pitoyable. Mais je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre. »

Elle poursuivit son explication sur la situation de sa partenaire jusqu'à leur arrivée à la Ying-Fa et là, elle suivit Sosuke jusqu'à sa chambre. En réalité, il connaissait déjà l'histoire de Dove. Wraith leur avait dit qu'elle était une ancienne espionne aux services des Chinois et il avait bien compris, grâce aux erreurs des Mung que la jeune femme n'était pas une simple tueuse travaillant pour une famille puissante. Elle avait eu plusieurs mission avec les Triades, mais elle était en réalité un agent d'Amalgame qui s'était retourné contre ses employeurs. Et Kaname était certainement la raison de ce changement d'opinion, même si elle ne l'avouait pas.

Arrivée dans l'appartement du sergent-major, Kaname hésita. Elle avait commencé à lui parler, et elle était prête à continuer, seulement, elle avait aussi envie d'une soirée normale.

D'un autre coté, il était difficile de se jeter sur lui maintenant. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire pour ce genre de chose. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers le lit.

Sosuke la regarda faire sans un mot, perplexe sur ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il la vit s'asseoir au bord du matelas et elle commencer à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son téléphone.

« Je sais pas pour où commencer... » Elle avait l'air épuisée d'un coup, et il réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours au minimum.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Elle fut surprise par sa question et réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« J'ai sommeil et j'avoue que ton lit est tentant... » Elle s'étira et ne résista pas son envie de s'allonger. Elle qui utilisait la séduction comme principale appât se retrouvait tétanisée face au garçon qu'elle aimait et incapable de faire le premier pas.

Sosuke s'installa à coté d'elle et murmura : « Tu peux y rester autant que tu veux... »

Elle eut un petit rire ironique et répliqua : « Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie la nuit... Surtout si tu as l'intention de dormir ! »

Comme il ne répondait pas sa provocation, elle soupira lourdement. « J'aurai dû me méfier. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Sosuke enroula son bras autour de sa taille et apprécia de la sentir contre lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour l'instant. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir réellement plus. Tant qu'il attendait, il avait l'impression qu'elle reviendrait.

« Pourquoi tu ne te reposes pas plus ? Tu te tues au travail, et ce n'est même pas pour toi... »

« Je fais de cauchemars. Je ne peux pas dormir seule... » Elle rougit à son propre aveu et continua : « Et pas la peine de t'imaginer quoi que ce soit, parce que c'est pas ça du tout ! »

« Je n'ai rien dit ! »

Elle fixa le mur en face d'elle pour éviter de le regarder et commença à expliquer pourquoi elle restait enfermée au laboratoire. Ce n'était qu'une fuite de ses problèmes. Elle se cachait à la Ying-Fa et par conséquent, elle se sentait redevable.

La question suivante fut assez logiquement sur ce qu'elle fuyait, et elle reprit son histoire sur tous ceux qui lui couraient après pour diverses raisons.

Il y avait ceux qui voulaient la tuer, ceux qui la protégeaient, ou encore les observateurs anonymes qui se contentaient de compter les points en attendant l'opportunité pour passer à l'action.

Sosuke l'interrogea sur ces mystérieuses personnes de l'ombre et bien sûr, il mentionna Amalgame, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était vraiment au courant de rien. Elle se releva pour poser son téléphone un peu plus loin avant de reprendre.

« Brouillage des communications. La sécurité ici est tellement mauvaise que c'en est risible.»

Il se retint de mentionner son capitaine et ses angoisses. Ce n'était pas le sujet. Il aurait tout le temps d'en discuter avec ses supérieurs plus tard.

Kaname revint à coté de lui, mais cette fois, elle lui fit face pour lui raconter son départ de Sibérie. Comment elle s'était enfuie avec Dim avant de retourner à Nelkan quelques mois plus tard pour récupérer sa partenaire, restée prisonnière à sa place. Et comment les choses avaient dégénéré quand elle avait accidentellement détruit toute leur base.

C'était un mal pour un bien en fin de compte puisque les dirigeants de l'organisation avaient enfin pris conscience de sa puissance et accepté de la laisser libre.

Ou du moins, elle l'avait cru quelques mois. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne ce qu'ils n'avaient plus vraiment besoin d'elle.

A nouveau, Sosuke voulut des précisions, et elle lui parlait de l'arme qu'elle avait développée. Elle ne rentra pas dans les détails techniques, elle lui expliqua seulement qu'elle mit au point un système très dangereux, dont elle avait bien sûr verrouillé l'utilisation. Malheureusement, elle avait découvert récemment que l'équipe d'Oborov avait trouvé un moyen de casser sa protection.

Il essaya de comprendre de quoi elle lui parlait mais il sentit qu'elle n'était pas capable d'en dire plus. Il sut seulement que c'était en lien avec ce que le scientifique lui avait fait subir et que Leonard était aussi impliqué dans le projet. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Tant qu'elle restait dans le flou où qu'elle racontait le fonctionnement de son travail, elle n'avait pas de difficulté à s'exprimer.

Mais quand elle abordait des thèmes plus personnels, les mots ne sortaient plus. Il évita d'insister et la laissa poursuivre sur ses projets.

Avant de pouvoir passer à l'action, elle avait besoin de préparer son matériel et d'organiser correctement son plan d'attaque. C'était pour cela qu'elle passait autant de temps dans les laboratoires. Elle utilisait les ressources de Mithril pour préparer sa mission et se servait des connaissances de Milla sur le Lambda Driver à son insu pour la faire plancher sur certains de ses projets.

Kaname ne parla pas du rôle exact de Dim, puisque Sosuke savait parfaitement qui il était et comment il intervenait pour l'aider. Elle ne détailla pas plus ce qu'elle allait faire exactement mais elle avoua être seule à partir sur le terrain.

« Pourtant, tu as encore des alliés ici qui pourraient t'aider. »

Kaname secoua la tête. Qu'il parle des autres personnes au sein même de Mithril avec lesquelles elle travaillait ou de lui, qui voulait s'impliquer dans sa vie, c'était la même chose. Elle devait le faire seule. C'était sa responsabilité et elle se devait d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes, même si elle n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là.

Sosuke essaya de la convaincre, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait plus aucun intérêt avec Mithril maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée, mais elle ne voulait rien savoir. Sa décision était irrévocable. Elle se sentit coupable encore une fois de le rejeter, mais elle savait que s'il découvrait ce qu'elle avait fait, il ne supporterait plus de la voir.

Si elle acceptait de l'emmener avec elle dans sa destruction des prototypes d'Oborov, Sosuke allait rapidement comprendre ce que le scientifique avait imaginé pour dépasser ses protections, et comment elle avait été utilisée. Et surtout, il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner les conséquences des manipulations des chercheurs. Il détestait Leonard, bien plus qu'elle, alors il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il accepte le lien qui avait été créé de force entre eux. Elle avait assez de mal à l'accepter elle-même, mais elle ne supporterait pas que d'autres soient au courant. Lui encore moins de n'importe qui.

Sentant la tension qui montait entre eux, elle se libéra de ses bras et se releva.

« Je ferai mieux d'y aller, je crois. »

Elle ne le regardait pas et se contenta de ranger son téléphone et de remettre ses chaussures laissées à l'entrée. Elle se sentait vidée et déçue. Elle était si bien avec lui qu'elle aurait voulu oublier le reste. Seulement il avait le droit de savoir. Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait espérer avoir une vraie relation avec lui sans lui parler un peu de ce qui la préoccupait. Mais si elle se dévoilait, elle le perdait aussi. Il n'y avait pas de solution.

Sosuke hésita. Il n'aimait pas cette façon qu'elle avait de le tenir constamment à distance. Une part de lui savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout et pas uniquement parce que c'était douloureux. Elle s'était beaucoup confié, mais le plus gros, le fond du problème, elle n'avait pas été capable de l'avouer, comme si elle avait honte ou qu'elle ne le croyait pas capable d'apprendre la vérité.

D'un autre coté, il s'était juré de respecter son silence et de lui accorder du temps. Il devait donc être patient et ne pas aller trop vite simplement parce qu'il voulait la garder pour lui.

Avant qu'elle ne sorte, il lui attrapa le bras et murmura : « Ne me laisse pas encore une fois. »

Kaname fut déroutée par son geste et ne sut comment y réagir. Elle n'avait aucune envie de partir, elle ne le faisait que pour éviter d'être rejettée. Elle était consciente qu'elle lui demandait énornément et fut ravie de voir qu'il acceptait sa réserve sans condition. Le seul problème qui lui restait était le même qu'au départ, elle ne savait comment réagir à une intimité réelle avec lui.

Comme elle semblait hésiter il lui rappela qu'elle ne pouvait se promener seule et insistant sur sa fatigue, il n'eut pas trop mal à la convaincre de rester avec lui pour la nuit. Pour dormir.

* * *

_Alors là, vous devez vous dire que c'était bien la peine d'attendre aussi longtemps pour avoir ce chapitre et se retrouver à la fin au même point qu'au chapitre précédent. En fait, c'est pas du tout ça qui devait se passer dans ce chapitre. Mais je me suis rendue compte qu'on était déjà au chapitre 20 et que j'avais pas avancé des masses mon intrigue. D'où l'idée de faire parler un peu la demoiselle... Et pis aussi, je vous rappelle que cette histoire est un drame, et que non, ils vont pas coucher ensemble avant un moment, même si à la fin ils finiront surement ensemble.  
Et si la fin du chapitre est pourrite, s'pas ma faute, j'avais tout bien réécrit, mais un abruti a joué à "loto prise electrique" là où était branché mon PC... Et forcément, j'ai gagné... Et donc perdu la moitié non sauvegardée de mon chapitre. Et après, je savais pu trop ce que j'avais écrit et j'avais la flemme de re-réfléchir. Pardon. _


	21. Démasqués

**Chapitre 21 Démasqués **

Le jour pointait à peine, mais Sosuke était déjà réveillé. Il n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur et cette nuit encore moins que les autres.

Kaname était blottie contre lui et elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle s'était couchée, restant lovée dans ses bras, même en dormant.

Plusieurs fois, il avait dû la calmer quand elle était prise de convulsions. Il était clair qu'elle avait des rêves particulièrement angoissés, mais le simple fait de sentir sa main dans son dos suffisait à la rassurer. Elle se pelotonnait un peu plus contre lui et elle se mettait à murmurer son prénom avec confiance. Elle avait un sourire à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait qui illuminait son visage, pourtant tendu par les souvenirs douloureux de ses cauchemars.

Il éprouvait une certaine fierté de pouvoir estomper ses craintes aussi facilement, par sa simple présence à ses cotés.

Il se sentait enfin utile. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots, ne sachant jamais quoi dire pour consoler ceux qui souffraient autour de lui, mais avec elle, il n'avait pas à parler, elle se contentait de ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Le seul problème de ce silence était qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'obtenir des explications ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. De ce qu'elle lui avait appris la veille, elle avait collaboré avec Amalgame, elle avait travaillé pour eux et même créé une arme extrêmement puissante qu'ils avaient pu vendre et utiliser, malgré ses défaillances.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle été torturée ? Qui avait décidé de la conditionner ?

Kaname n'avait jamais abordé la question de Leonard autrement que pour dire qu'ils avaient été mis ensemble pour des recherches sur son arme et qu'il s'était fait lui-aussi manipuler par Oborov. Donc les choses avaient dû se passer relativement correctement entre eux. Ce n'était pas lui qui était à l'origine de sa souffrance.

Pourtant, il se souvenait parfaitement de la terreur que son ravisseur lui avait inspirée quand ils l'avaient entrevu avec les Mung.

Quelque chose lui échappait.

Il n'en savait pas plus et n'avait pas beaucoup de possibilités pour s'informer.

Il ne pouvait pas lui poser directement la question, mais il n'avait aucun moyen d'avoir des réponses autrement. Wraith avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup, seulement elle refuserait de lui parler, comme elle l'avait toujours fait jusque là. D'un autre coté, il ne l'avait pas interrogé directement.

Ce n'était pas très élégant, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

Il fut sorti de sa réflexion par un mouvement un peu plus brusque de Kaname contre lui qui lui fit immédiatement baissé les yeux.

Elle murmura des suppliques en russe et dans une autre langue qu'il ne reconnut pas vraiment, mais qui ressemblait un peu au chinois. Il essaya de la calmer comme les autres fois, passant sa main dans son dos, caressant ses cheveux, mais plus il la touchait et plus elle semblait se crisper.

Il voulut la prendre un peu plus dans ses bras, la rassurer par sa présence, mais il ne réussit qu'à aggraver un peu plus ses angoisses et alors qu'elle se débattait et qu'il tentait de l'apaiser, il se retrouva bloquer sur le dos, Kaname usant de tout son poids pour le maintenir immobile, les mains fermement posées sur ses poignets qu'elle tenait au dessus de sa tête et les genoux plaquant ses jambes contre le matelas.

S'il avait réellement voulu lui faire du mal ou s'échapper, il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à la maîtriser, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la blesser et encore moins de fuir. Il était stupéfait par la vitesse avec laquelle elle avait réagi, le surprenant par sa dextérité alors même qu'elle était endormie quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle n'était pas assez forte pour le battre, mais elle pouvait certainement tenir à distance des soldats moins entraînés que lui. Elle était douée.

D'un autre coté, elle l'avait toujours été.

Il lui sourit et si elle n'avait pas eu l'air aussi affolée et essoufflée, il aurait sûrement profité de la situation. Il avait suffisamment rêvé de se retrouver dans cette position avec elle pour être tenté, mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment.

Sentant que son adversaire ne luttait pas, Kaname se ressaisit et, ouvrant doucement les yeux, elle s'efforça à accommoder dans la pénombre de l'alcôve. Elle n'était pas dans une cellule au fin fond de la Sibérie et celui qu'elle tenait en respect n'était pas un soldat soviétique.

La réalité s'immisça lentement au milieu de son cauchemar et elle se sentit rougir. Alors qu'elle desserrait son emprise, elle reconnut la voix de celui qu'elle venait d'attaquer et elle resta pétrifiée.

« Je savais bien que te mettre dans mon lit serait éprouvant mais j'avoue n'avoir pas imaginé les choses de cette façon... »

C'était relativement surprenant de sa part de faire une telle remarque, tant il était toujours discret et timide.

Pourtant Kaname ne s'en formalisa pas. Il cherchait à la rassurer à sa manière, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas déstabilisé par son réveil violent.

Avec un sourire amusé elle répondit simplement : « Il est un peu tôt pour être sarcastique, non ? »

Puis elle lâcha ses poignets et s'étira lentement, tirant ses bras au-dessus de tête et arquant son dos en soupirant.

Sosuke ne put que l'admirer, détaillant le mouvement de ses seins sous son débardeur, son ventre qui se creusait et ses cheveux qui ondulaient sur ses hanches. Il gardait les mains sous la nuque, tout à fait à l'aise dans la posture qu'elle lui avait imposée.

C'était difficile de rester impassible face à une créature pareille, et pourtant, il se retenait de peur de la brusquer. Certes, c'était elle qui avait fait les insinuations sur ce qu'elle attendait de lui, mais il avait bien lu l'hésitation dans son regard quand il lui avait proposé de passer la nuit avec lui.

Kaname remarqua enfin son regard insistant, et elle rougit de plus belle. Elle ne cherchait pas à le provoquer, seulement elle n'avait pas bien conscience de sa position, à cheval sur ses jambes.

Son sourit fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite et elle ne put qu'y répondre. Puis elle décida qu'elle aussi avait le droit de lui faire une petit remarque caustique, dans la mesure où il ne bougeait pas.

« Alors comme ça tu es du genre à laisser les filles tout faire à ta place ? Je ne te voyais pas du genre soumis… »

Sosuke haussa les sourcils et d'un geste rapide, il inversa les rôles et se retrouva allongé sur elle. Kaname poussa un cri de surprise mais ne chercha pas à se libérer. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé les choses, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'argument à lui opposer. En plus, elle préférait qu'il prenne les choses en main.

Il avait plus d'expérience qu'elle.

Cette pensée fut douloureuse et elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

Sosuke remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et il se redressa, lui laissant un peu plus de latitude.

« Un problème ? Je ne te forcerai pas… » Il y avait une telle inquiétude dans sa voix que Kaname se sentit coupable.

« Je sais bien. De toute façon, je suis consentante, je croyais avoir été claire là-dessus. C'est juste que… »

Elle tourna un peu la tête et entortilla ses doigts des ses cheveux. Elle devait le lui dire, mais elle n'osait vraiment pas.

Sosuke roula un peu sur le coté, et l'entraînant dans ses bras il réussit à murmurer : « Je suppose que tu as dû avoir de mauvaises expériences donc je comprends que tu… » Il s'arrêta quand elle se redressa. Il crut encore une fois en avoir trop dit, mais elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée, plus surprise.

« Sosuke, il n'y a que toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Il passa sa main sur sa joue en souriant et l'embrassa doucement. Elle réalisa alors ce qu'il essaya de lui dire et elle sourit à son tour. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle prévoyait d'aborder le sujet, mais elle devait le rassurer.

« Leonard n'est pas du genre à forcer les choses, et ceux qui ont cherché à me faire coopérer ne s'intéressaient qu'à ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête. Le viol n'est pas une pratique très fréquente pour contraindre quelqu'un à travailler… »

Elle détourna son regard et réussit péniblement à poursuivre. « Sergueï aurait pu y penser, mais il a été remplacé. Et Kalilin ne m'aurait jamais touchée de cette manière. »

« Tu veux dire que… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens comme elle se rallongeait à coté de lui. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, elle conclut : « que je ne maîtrise pas le sujet aussi bien que je le devrais et que tu vas avoir le privilège de me transmettre ton savoir en la matière. »

Sosuke saisit parfaitement l'allusion, mais il n'avait aucune envie de débattre avec elle de ses expériences passées. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment. Même si une part de lui voulait la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle était la première également, ce n'était pas vrai. Elle était la seule qui comptait, la seule pour laquelle il ait des sentiments, mais c'était difficile à expliquer, surtout après qu'elle lui eut fait un tel aveu.

A la place il lui répondit simplement « Je suis flatté, » avant de l'embrasser.

-oOo-

Tessa fut réveillée brusquement par le claquement d'une porte. Elle sursauta et se redressa d'un coup, sans savoir où elle était.

Elle entendait des voix derrière la cloison, et, à la nature des propos qu'elle comprenait, et au ton employé, il était clair que ce n'était pas une discussion de courtoisie.

Elle profita de sa relative tranquillité pour jeter un œil autour d'elle et elle découvrit qu'elle se trouvait sur un canapé, dans une pièce qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, enroulée dans une couverture en coton.

Lentement, elle décida de se lever, et constata que sa migraine des lendemain de fête était tout à fait acceptable. A sa décharge, elle avait quitté assez tôt Mao et Kurz pour rejoindre Alex et obtenir des explications sur son comportement, elle n'avait donc pas bu autant que d'habitude. Elle arpenta le bureau et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, pour constater que le soleil était déjà haut. Elle avait dormi plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire. La soirée avait été agitée, donc ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise.

Elle soupira en se demandant comment Melissa allait réagir à son escapade de la veille. Allait-elle révéler à tout le monde comment elle s'était emportée à l'idée qu'Alex ait pu tenter de séduire Milla ? Ou alors, se retrouverait-elle à nouveau coincée entre le lieutenant et son compagnon de beuverie pour un interrogatoire en règle de sa nuit ? Et que pouvait-elle leur dire ? De toutes façons, ils ne croiraient jamais la vérité.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver une explication pour justifier son comportement qu'elle vit arriver Wraith suivie de son bras droit et du commandant Clouzot.

L'espionne gratifia la jeune femme d'un coup d'oeil amusé, détaillant sa tenue pour le moins peu orthodoxe, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le capitaine rougit mais essaya de faire bonne figure. Elle n'était pas indécente, seulement ébouriffée et son uniforme avait été remplacé par une tenue plus décontractée, composée d'un short en toile et d'un t-shirt d'homme un peu trop grand pour elle.

Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer normalement, et vu l'heure avancée, c'était plutôt surprenant. Pourtant, aucune question embarrassante ne fut posée, et le commandant se contenta de lui faire un bref résumé de la situation.

Le programme qu'elle avait mis en place pour détecter les interférences dans leur système de sécurité avait permis de localiser la source d'un brouillage et il venait des étages d'habitations.

Wraith tenta d'intervenir, en disant qu'il fallait attendre confirmation avant de sauter toute de suite sur les conclusions, mais Tessa n'était pas prête à laisser passer une telle opportunité de trouver enfin la taupe.

Elle survola le rapport que lui tendait le chef des SRT et vit le sourire satisfait d'Alex qui l'encourageait à prendre les initiatives nécessaires.

Quelqu'un, dans leurs locaux avaient encore une fois utilisé un protocole non réglementaire qui mettait en danger la sécurité de l'organisation. Ils avaient la trace du signal et par conséquent, ils savaient d'où il était parti.

Ce n'était donc pas difficile d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Le capitaine relut plusieurs fois les coordonnées qui lui étaient fournies et un doute s'immisça dans sa tête.

Clouzot ne semblait pas avoir remarqué, Alex non plus, mais Wraith savait. Et c'était curieux de sa part à elle d'être si prévenante à son égard.

Tessa déglutit difficilement quand le commandant lui demanda s'ils devaient intervenir. Le temps jouait contre eux. Rien ne leur disait que la taupe était encore dans leurs murs, il fallait rapidement vérifier.

Alex pressa un peu plus sa décision, gagnant un coup d'œil assassin de sa supérieure qui finit par soupirer en levant les bras au ciel.

Ce n'était pas son problème après tout. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle suggéra simplement au capitaine d'aller chercher ses informations accompagnée, avec pourquoi pas, le lieutenant Mao, plus à même de gérer ce genre de situation. Puis la Coréenne sortit sans attendre l'avis final de Tessa.

Clouzot attendit un peu et sur un signe de tête de sa supérieure, fit appelé Melissa en renfort pour monter à l'étage d'où provenait le signal.

Le chef des SRT rejoignit ensuite le chef du département des renseignements pour une réunion sur la sécurité, laissant le capitaine en tête à tête avec Alex.

La jeune femme se sentit gênée et voulut s'excuser pour son attitude inconvenante de la veille, mais l'espion ne semblait pas s'en soucier une seconde. Il se félicita d'avoir enfin pu réunir des éléments probants pour démasquer l'inposteur qui mettait en périle toute l'organisation et insista longuement sur les dispositions à prendre pour punir les coupables, ce qui irrita grandement son interlocutrice.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire les résultats trouvés. Il devait forcément y avoir une erreur.

Du bout des lèvres, elle commença à émettre la possibilité que ce qu'ils avaient n'était pas suffisant pour conclure à une trahison et Alex se raidit aussitôt. Son visage se durcit un instant, avant de se transformer radicalement, retrouvant son air doux et charmeur de la veille.

Profitant de sa tranquillité avec la jeune femme, il s'approcha, et plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il murmura : « Vous n'avez pas peur tout de même ? »

Comme la veille, Tessa rougit et vit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il était trop près pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir. Sa nuque la brûlait et le souffle d'Alex sur son cou n'aidait pas à garder les idées claires.

Elle essayait de lui répondre, mais les mots restèrent prisonniers dans sa gorge comme il se penchait vers elle.

Lentement, il écarta une mèche blonde, effleurant sa joue et elle dut retenir sa respiration pour ne pas laisser glisser un gémissement quand ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait un tel ascendant sur elle ? Etait-elle à ce point en manque pour fondre ainsi face à lui ?

Elle recula un peu et tenta de rassembler ses esprits. Heureusement pour elle, Mao arriva avant qu'Alex ne puisse entamer une nouvelle approche et malgré sa tenue et ses joues en feu, la capitaine se sentit immédiatement soulagée de ne plus être seule.

« J'interromps quelque chose ? »

Melissa avait un sourire complice pour sa supérieure qui secoua vivement la tête en se précipitant vers elle.

« Du tout. Nous avons une inspection qui nous attend, alors pas la peine de traîner. »

Tessa sortit la première du bureau et guida son équipe à travers les étages jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement concerné.

Mao leva un sourcil en comprenant de qui il s'agissait, et avant d'avoir obtenu confirmation du capitaine, elle vit Alex frapper, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-oOo-

Sosuke étudiait les rapports des interrogatoires quand il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il ne s'était pas pressé pour s'habiller puisqu'il savait que ses amis avaient profité de leur soirée. Il pensait pouvoir être tranquille jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, et n'avait donc pas pris la peine de finir d'enfiler son uniforme.

Il était donc simplement en pantalon et débardeur pour ouvrir, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Kurz qui venait lui emprunter de l'aspirine.

Face au visage sévère de l'agent des renseignements il regretta de ne pas être plus présentable, mais quand il vit Tessa en civil et Mao avec un sourire un coin, il fut rassuré. Il n'était pas attendu pour tout de suite.

Pour autant, il hésita à les faire entrer, n'ayant aucune envie d'être dérangé ce matin.

Le silence s'étira quelques secondes et avant qu'Alex ne commette l'irréparable, Tessa retrouva sa voix et réussit à articuler une phrase d'excuse.

« Pardon d'arriver comme ça, sergent-major, mais nous avons trouvé une irrégularité dans le système de sécurité, et il semblerait que… »

Elle hésita, cherchant de l'aide du coté de son lieutenant qui ne savait pas non plus comment présenter les choses.

L'agent des renseignements avait été mis à l'écart par Mao qui sentait son empressement un peu trop fort pour une situation qui demandait du tact.

« Sosuke, est-ce que tu as envoyé des messages vers l'extérieur hier soir ? » demanda Melissa d'un ton détaché.

Tessa lui sourit et essaya de retrouver son calme. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Il devait y avoir une explication.

Sosuke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi elles lui parlaient. Il confirma n'avoir pas utilisé de transfert de données de quelque forme que ce soit et d'un coup, le capitaine parut rassurée.

Elle était sur le point de s'excuser à nouveau du dérangement quand une voix derrière le sergent-major attira son attention.

« Au fait, Sosuke, tu as toujours… »

Kaname s'interrompit devant l'attroupement à la porte. Elle sortait de la salle de bain, seulement enveloppée dans une serviette blanche, les cheveux encore trempés par sa douche et elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir un tel public.

Elle leur sourit avant de retourner vers l'alcôve pour s'habiller sans ajouter un mot.

Sosuke évita soigneusement le sourire ravi du lieutenant, de même que l'air stupéfait du capitaine. Il remarqua bien la surprise, mêlée de satisfaction chez Alex, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'étendre sur le sujet et aurait préféré garder pour lui la présence de Kaname chez lui, histoire d'éviter les mauvaises interprétations.

Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, mais certainement pas la façon dont ils semblaient tous se l'imaginer.

La tension dans l'air devint palpable comme le silence s'étirait et Mao réussit à sortir de sa transe, et avec un sourire radieux de celle qui en sait bien plus qu'elle ne devrait, elle attrapa la poignée et entraîna ses deux acolytes dans le couloir.

« On vous laisse. On se retrouvera à midi pour en parler tranquillement. » Et elle disparut traînant derrière elle. une Tessa sous le choc et un Alex bouillant de rare.

Si tôt de retour dans son bureau, le capitaine reprit la situation en main. Ce qu'elle avait à faire n'était pas facile, mais elle n'avait d'autre choix.

Elle préféra ne rien dire à Melissa ou à Kurz de sa décision et informa simplement Clouzot et Hunter de la situation.

Alex se réjouit bien sûr de la tournure des évènements et fut le premier à vouloir se charger de l'affaire.

-oOo-

Kaname papotait tranquillement avec Milla quand Alex et Tessa firent irruption dans le laboratoire. Elle avait rejoint le laboratoire avec Sosuke en fin de matinée et à part à l'heure du déjeuner où le sergent-major avait été entrainé de force à l'écart part ses camarades, ils ne s'étaient pas séparés de la journée.

Sosuke ne fut pas très surpris de les voir ensemble, suite à ce que Mao lui avait raconté pendant leur discussion privée et il ne se méfia pas quand l'agent des renseignements se dirigea vers la Japonaise. Il avait un sourire triomphant qui en disait long auquel se rajouta un air de pur mépris vis à vis de sa proie.

Kaname le dévisagea un instant et soudain, elle se raidit, comprenant ce qui allait suivre.

C'était trop tard pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir, elle allait devoir faire face et assumer.

Tessa avait un air légèrement ennuyée et évitait surtout de regarder Sosuke quand Alex fit son rapport .

Il avait enfin les preuves qu'il cherchait. Elle avait utilisé un système spécifique de transfert de données, infiltrant les réseaux de Mithril et ils avaient même pu tracer son signal la veille, quand elle avait déclenché son brouillage. Aucun doute n'était possible. Le sergent-major n'était pas en cause pour l'anamalie détectée la veille, c'était elle qui l'avait causée, depuis son appartement.

Sur un ton dédaigneux Alex lui demanda : « J'espère que t'en as bien profité de ta petite escapade avec ton militaire, parce que tu ne vas le revoir avant longtemps ! »

Il lui tenait fermement le bras, l'empêchant de bouger. Il la coinçait contre la paillasse et même si elle avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu se libérer sans le blesser et cogner Milla par la même occasion.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il poursuivit : « Et pas la peine d'espérer à t'enfuir ! Maintenant qu'on te tient, crois-moi, tu ne vas pas nous filer entre les doigts. J'en sais assez sur toi et sur tes petites manies pour ne plus me faire avoir ! » Comme pour prouver son point, il accrocha une des menottes autour de son poignet et l'autre autour du sien, l'obligeant à rester à ses cotés.

Sosuke voulut intervenir et commença à prendre la défense de Kaname mais celle-ci l'arrêta. Tessa se tassa un peu plus dans son coin, extrêmement mal à l'aise par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Bien sûr, c'était elle qui avait organisé cette chasse aux sorcières, et bien sûr, elle s'était méfié depuis le début de Kaname qui leur cachait trop de choses, mais elle n'en était pas moins gênée vis à vis de Sosuke.

Elle connaissait ses sentiments pour la jeune femme, et elle aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas présent lors de son arrestation. Surtout maintenant qu'ils s'étaient vraiment retrouvés...

Heureusement pour elle, l'espionne semblait prête à coopérer.

Tessa profita de son apparente bonne volonté pour faire sa proposition.

« Nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Il te suffit de nous dire pour qui tu travailles et ce que tu cherchais au sein de Mithril et nous… »

« Vous me relâcherez bien gentiment ? Non mais tu me prends vraiment pour une conne ?! »

Puis se tournant vers Alex, elle poursuivit d'un ton cassant : « Alors c'est comme ça que tu t'en sors ? Tu me fais porter le chapeau à ta place ? Et combien ils t'ont payé pour me coincer ici, hein ? »

Alex eut un petit rire mauvais et lui répondit froidement : « Tu te crois toujours plus maligne que tout le monde, mais tu n'es qu'un agent de seconde zone. Franchement, je ne comprends pas comment tu as cru possible de nous berner de cette façon avec tes sourires et ta compassion à deux balles… »

Il l'entraîna vers la sortie et elle le suivit sans rechigner. Elle avait besoin de place pour se libérer et il lui offrait la meilleure des occasions en l'emmenant dans le couloir.

Sosuke et Tessa les suivirent de près, le sergent-major fusillant du regard sa supérieure. Il lui demanda des explications et celle-ci fut contrainte de révéler les éléments dont elle disposait qui attestaient sans l'ombre d'un doute de la culpabilité de Kaname.

Elle utilisait les données de Mithril, infiltrait leurs systèmes informatiques et transmettait leurs informations à l'extérieur. Et elle l'avait même fait peu de temps avant leur mission en Thailande. C'était elle qui avait prévenu les membres d'Amalgame. Du moins selon Tessa.

Evidemment, elle ne savait pas qu'en réalité, elle avait orchestré sa propre intervention sur le terrain pour aider Sosuke et quand celui-ci essaya de l'expliquer à son capitaine, la concernée se retourna et lui ordonna de se taire.

Kaname n'avait aucune envie qu'il parle de ce qu'elle avait fait là-bas, et curieusement, il comprit.

Elle avait son arme à ce momet-là, celle-là même qu'elle avait développée pour Amalgame. Et elle ne voulait pas en parler, pas même à Tessa.

Pour elle, personne ne devait avoir accès à la technologie qu'elle avait mis au point, et même si elle devait être accusée de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas commis, c'était toujours mieux que de donner une telle puissance à une organisation militaire, aussi bien pensante soit-elle.

Sosuke avait conscience de tout cela et il accepta de garder le silence, laissant sa protégée s'expliquer avec l'agent des renseignements.

Le ton montait rapidement entre eux et le temps s'arrêta quand Kaname tenta de lui échapper.

Elle s'arrêta et voulut le faire basculer par dessus son épaule, mais il résista. La menotte qu'il lui avait mis au poignet limitait leurs mouvements à tous les deux. Sauf que Kaname força sa prise sur son bras, se tordant l'épaule bien plus que possible sans risquer une luxation et envoya Alex s'étaler contre le mur. Seulement l'espion réagit tout aussi rapidement. A aucun moment il n'avait été séparé d'elle, si bien que même s'il était sonné par le coup, il gardait tout de même le contrôle de la situation. Il sortit son arme et la pointa directement sur le ventre de sa prisonnière qui ne s'en émut pas outre mesure.

Elle le dévisagea froidement et lui dit avec un rire cynique : « Alors c'est ça ? Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter avec ça ? Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, c'est la tête qu'il faut viser si tu veux vraiment me garder. »

Sosuke se précipita sur Alex en voyant son revolver et le mit en joue sans hésiter.

Tessa resta stupéfaite, elle n'imaginait pas que les choses tourneraient de cette façon. Elle essaya de résonner tout le monde, mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Kaname était concentrée sur Alex, réfléchissant à une stratégie pour lui échapper sans prendre de risque inconsidéré, Alex tentait de garder son calme et de comprendre pourquoi elle agissait de cette manière et Sosuke cherchait une ouverture pour se débarrasser de l'agent des renseignements.

Aucun des trois ne semblaient disposer à céder.

Tessa rappela à l'ordre son subalterne, mais le sergent-major n'était plus en état d'écouter.

Alex fut le premier à réagir, et sans quitter sa prisonnière des yeux il interpella Sosuke : « Vous êtes conscient qu'elle ne fait que vous manipuler ? Elle ne fait que jouer avec les hommes, c'est sa méthode pour arriver à ses fins !Vous n'êtes qu'un pion pour elle, rien de plus... »

Sosuke le dévisagea froidement et comme Tessa le suppliait encore une fois de ne pas intervenir il répondit simplement : « Je n'ai plus aucun intérêt avec Mithril maintenant que je l'ai retrouvée, alors, désolé Tessa, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre encore tes ordres si ça veut dire me séparer d'elle. »

Tessa restait sous le choc. Jamais ou presque Sosuke ne l'appelait par son prénom, et il ne le faisait jamais dans le cadre professionnel. Alors qu'il lui parle de façon aussi familière, et en plus pour refuser ses directives, c'était vraiment mauvais signe. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir.

Alex, lui, ne comprenait de quoi il parlait et voulut lui poser la question. Pourquoi devait-il encore s'en séparer ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps ? Il se retourna vers lui, pensant lui demander des précisions, mais il vit débouler Milla, suivit de Kurz et Mao.

Le sniper s'avança vers les deux agents et les contempla tour à tour pour savoir lequel accepterait de baisser son arme le premier. « Il va peut-être falloir trouver un arrangement... »

Mao demanda discrètement à Tessa quel était le problème, et celle-ci se retrouva encore une fois à expliquer que des preuves montraient clairement la trahison de Kaname, en particulier lors de la mission en Thailande.

Le lieutenant palit et jeta un oeil en direction de la jeune femme attachée à Alex.

« Et tu crois vraiment que les menottes étaient nécessaires ? Je veux dire c'est Kaname, on la connait... » Kurz était le plus calme de tous. Il n'aimait pas cette situation et voulait à tout prix éviter que tout cela ne tourne au drame.

Il savait que Sosuke ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à sa protégée, par conséquent, il fallait raisonner Alex tout en gardant à l'oeil la Whispered pour comprendre le fin mot de cette affaire.

Quand il proposa de libérer la jeune femme puisqu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller, Alex refusa. Il n'avait aucune intention de laisser s'échapper alors qu'elle était responsable de leurs derniers échecs.

Kurz essaya de discuter avec Kaname, et lui faire promettre de répondre à leurs questions mais Sosuke s'interposa. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle n'avait pas de compte à leur rendre.

Alex réfléchit un instant et et proposa : « Il va falloir la retenir fermement. Elle est capable du pire. Mais si je peux me charger de son interrogatoire, je suis prêt à défaire les menottes. »

Il ne la regardait pas et ne vit pas passer dans ses yeux cette lueur incendiaire qui refroidit tous les autres.

Froidement, Kaname lui dit : « Parce que tu t'imagines que tu vas réussit à me faire parler ? Comment si tu étais capable de faire mieux que ton père... »

Les derniers mots furent crachés avec un dédain déconcertant et Alex lui fit face, le visage livide. Il ne savait plus quoi dire comme la réalisation le submergeait soudain.

Il se mit à trembler, et eut un geste de recul, entrainant la jeune fille avec lui. Il lacha son arme et elle en profita pour lui envoyer son genou dans l'estomac.

« Ka... Kaname ? » Il articulait à peine, une surprise visible couvrant ses traits comme il avait du mal à respirer sous l'impact. Un coup sec sur la nuque finit de lui faire perdre connaissance. Sosuke ne chercha pas à discuter avec ses camarades. Il tira dans les menottes pour les briser et enroula son bras autour des épaules de Kaname avant de l'entrainer avec lui vers la sortie. D'un signe de tête, Mao lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller, elle se chargerait d'expliquer les choses au capitaine.

Tessa tenta de le retenir, et Kurz lui-même lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire, mais il ne tint pas compte de leurs remarques. Il se pencha simplement vers sa protégée qui se tenait le bras et murmura : « On va récupérer tes affaires et je te raccompagne. »

Puis à l'attention de ses compagnons, il ajouta d'une voix creuse : « Il n'y a plus rien à faire ici. »

Kaname acquiesça, mais se retourna tout de même vers Tessa, agenouillée devant Alex : « Tu devrais mieux choisir tes collaborateurs. S'il y a bien quelqu'un dont tu devrais te méfier, c'est surtout lui... »

La jeune femme voulut en savoir plus, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa question que Sosuke s'était chargé d'emmerner sa protégée avec lui.

* * *

_D'un commun accord avec moi-même, je m'étais dit que j'arrêterai ce chapitre à la fuite de Kaname. Le problème c'est que y avait tellement d'autres trucs à raconter que j'ai du faire des coupes drastiques par endroit pour pas m'éparpiller partout, du coup, je sais pas si c'est très cohérent. Ca doit faire un peu accéléré par moment, mais d'un autre coté, il se passait pas grand chose de passionnant. J'aurai bien détaillé la conversation entre Mao, Kurz et Sosuke sur leurs aventures nocturnes respectives, mais je pense que je le ferai plus tard.  
Et si la fin du chapitre est un peu bizarre, c'est normal. Enfin, dans un sens, parce qu'Alex s'est fait avoir, au cas où vous l'auriez pas compris. Il pensait pas que c'était la vraie Kaname. Pour le reste, c'est juste que j'arrivais pas à faire ce que je voulais, alors j'ai laissé tomber._


	22. UST

**Chapitre 22 UST (ou quand l'auteur a envie de torturer un peu plus ses personnages et peut-être aussi ses lecteurs parce qu'il ne se passe toujours rien)**

Kaname suivit Sosuke vers le laboratoire où elle entassa rapidement ses affaires dans son sac sans un mot.

Ce ne fut qu'en voulant le mettre à l'épaule qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas en état de le porter. En cherchant à se libérer d'Alex, elle s'était déboîté le bras et tordu le poignet. Elle supportait la douleur sans problème, mais pas au point de rajouter une charge dessus.

Sosuke comprit son problème et fit une estimation rapide des dégâts. Son bras droit avait été salement amoché, mais il n'était pas cassé et apparemment, aucun tendon ni ligament n'avait été sévèrement touché. Il fallait remettre l'épaule dans sa position d'origine et lui bander le poignet pour éviter les mouvements brusques pendant quelques jours, mais il n'y aurait pas séquelle.

Tout comme lui, Kaname savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle tendit alors la main à Sosuke et lui demanda de la tenir fermement. Elle tira dans la direction opposée et l'articulation se remit en place dans avec un craquement douloureux. Pas un son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle se contenta de se masser l'épaule d'un air absent pendant qu'il vérifiait que son poignet n'était pas trop gravement blessé.

Puis avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester, Sosuke attrapa sa sacoche et son ordinateur et lui tendit simplement son sac à main avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie, sa main ne quittant pas son dos.

Il évita l'ascenseur principal et choisit plutôt de passer par l'escalier de service avant de filer par la cafétéria.

Il n'avait aucune intention de s'éterniser dans les murs de la Ying-Fa. Même s'il pouvait compter sur Mao pour calmer le jeu et peut-être expliquer la situation au capitaine, le lieutenant n'en savait pas assez pour tout régler. Elle avait de quoi justifier les transferts de données de Kaname avant la mission en Thaïlande, mais pour le reste, ça risquait d'être difficile.

Lui-même allait certainement avoir des ennuis s'il croisait ses supérieurs. Non seulement il avait désobéit à un ordre direct, mais il avait trahi la confiance de ceux pour qui il travaillait sans donner la moindre raison de ses agissements.

Son comportement était suspect, et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

S'il n'était pas aussi intimement convaincu de l'intégrité de Kaname, il aurait sûrement douté lui-aussi en voyant son attitude. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à envisager qu'elle soit passé du mauvais coté. Même quand il l'avait vue avec Oborov, ou sur le terrain, les mains couvertes par le sang de ses victimes, il avait senti le dégoût qu'elle s'inspirait à agir de la sorte. Elle pouvait tuer, tout comme lui, mais elle n'avait pas encore ce détachement spécifique à ceux qui comme lui, était habitué au meurtre. Oter la vie lui coûtait encore.

Elle avait certainement des dizaines de victimes à son actifs, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des centaines, et peut-être même plus, qu'il avait éliminées depuis son enfance.

Pour cela, il devait l'aider. Quitte à passer pour un traître auprès de ses amis et ses collègues. Tout le monde au sein de Mithril savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ils ne seraient donc pas vraiment surpris de le voir prendre sa défense coûte que coûte. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être imprudent et provoquer ses supérieurs.

Il aurait bien le temps de faire aux conséquences plus tard.

Pour le moment, sa priorité était la sécurité de Kaname et sa liberté. Il ne doutait pas que Tessa l'eut bien traitée, mais il n'acceptait pas l'idée de la voir à nouveau prisonnière. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle était capable du pire si jamais elle se retrouvait enfermée, il en était persuadé.

Dès qu'ils eurent quitté le bâtiment, il se détendit et s'accorda un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire.

Il avait prévu de la raccompagner chez elle, seulement il n'avait aucune idée de là où aller. De même, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait ensuite.

Naturellement, il prit le chemin de la baie. Après ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille, il ne l'imaginait pas vivre ailleurs.

Kaname se blottit contre lui alors qu'ils marchaient, puis d'un coup, réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer et surtout de ce que tout cela impliquait pour Sosuke. Il avait mis sa carrière en danger pour la protéger.

Certes, il lui avait bien expliqué qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire avec Mithril, mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'utilisait pas l'organisation uniquement parce qu'il y trouvait des avantages. Il était loyal à Tessa, parce qu'ils étaient amis. Tout comme avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Et il les avait tous rejetés pour elle.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda fixement, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte.

Elle ne lui avait pas donné d'éléments lui permettant de croire qu'elle ne travaillait pas pour l'ennemi. Au contraire. Elle avait avoué avoir collaboré avec Amalgame et utilisé les ressources de la Ying-Fa pour sa vendetta personnelle. Et elle n'en avait absolument pas expliqué la cause.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sosuke se retourna en entendant sa voix et la dévisagea longuement.

Il n'avait rien à répondre. Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas intervenir et pourtant il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre encore ne fois. Surtout pas à cause d'un mal entendu.

Il lui prit la main et répondit tranquillement : « Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi. » Il avait un tel sourire, à peine visible pour le commun des mortels, mais rayonnant pour ceux qui le connaissaient, qu'elle se sentit rougir.

Kaname bafouilla, voulant lui expliquer que ce n'était pas nécessaire tout en le remerciant, mais il ne la laissa pas parler. A la place, il lui fit remarqué d'un air parfaitement détaché : « Je dois te ramener chez toi, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où tu habites. »

Sa franchise était rassurante et Kaname sourit. Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux et réfléchit à ce qu'il lui disait bien sûr.

Si seulement la situation n'était pas aussi compliquée, elle aurait pu vraiment profiter de son temps avec lui. Il était d'une compagnie agréable et elle adorait cette façon qu'il avait de toujours la protéger en la tenant près de lui.

Pourtant, quand elle était au lycée, elle avait détesté son coté envahissant à chercher en permanence un danger, mais maintenant, elle appréciait. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait enfin appris la vraie nature des menaces qui pesaient sur elle.

En tout cas, elle enroula son bras valide autour de son coude en marchant.

Ils avaient un trajet assez long à faire, mais la promenade était plaisante puisqu'ils pouvaient longer le bord de mer.

Sosuke fut surpris quand elle l'entraîna dans le quartier plus sombre derrière le centre d'affaires. Les hôtels de passes et autres clubs de jeux se succédaient et au détour d'une ruelle, il finit par lui demander, non sans une certaine ironie où elle prévoyait de le conduire.

Elle plaisanta un moment, jouant sa peu de se retrouver enfermé seul avec elle, sans la moindre excuse pour lui refuser ses faveurs, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il prenait son temps qu'il redoutait d'être intime avec elle.

Ils continuèrent leur trajet dans le dédale de rues l'humer bien plus légère, quand Sosuke remarqua son changement d'attitude avant sa cause. Elle était souriante et détendue, et l'instant d'après, le charme était rompu. Elle était à nouveau cette mystérieuse espionne, à l'affût de tout.

Puis il réalisa qu'ils étaient suivis. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir plus vite ? Il ne se méfiait pas, et avait l'esprit ailleurs mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas être vigilent.

Lâchant la main de Kaname, il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules, la resserrant contre lui de façon parfaitement naturelle. Il murmura dans ses cheveux, comme tant d'autres hommes amoureux, sauf qu'au lieu de mots doux, il parlait stratégie d'évasion.

La situation était presque risible tellement elle était prévisible.

En d'autres temps, Kaname aurait eu des envies de meurtres envers qui compte osait troubler son intimité tant attendue avec Sosuke. Mais à l'heure actuelle, elle se devait de contrôler ses émotions et de garder la tête froide. Et elle allait effectivement commettre un meurtre. Et même plusieurs, si ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre à l'abri à temps.

Le problème était qu'elle n'était pas en état de faire face à cette situation. Et ils étaient trop nombreux pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence.

Elle avait été dénoncée, trahie, vendue, ou quelque chose dans le genre et elle avait une petite idée sur celui qui avait fait ça. La seule question était pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas être vexé à ce point qu'elle se soit enfuie. Il y avait un vrai problème avec lui et elle ne devait pas trop tarder à lui demander des explications.

Seulement ce point devrait attendre. Elle était accompagnée pour l'instant et en plus de sa propre sécurité, elle devait garantir celle de Sosuke. Il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire.

Elle écouta ses propositions pour faire face à leurs adversaires, mais elle l'arrêta rapidement.

Ils n'en avaient qu'après elle, il n'avait rien à craindre. Cette remarque le fit sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de resserrer son étreinte en répondant qu'il ne s'était jamais inquiété pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser seule dans une situation pareille, surtout qu'elle blessée et qu'il était parfaitement entraîné pour gérer ce genre de chose.

Il ne l'avait pas aidé à s'échapper de la Ying-fa pour la voir se faire reprendre par d'autres, qui manifestement avaient des intentions nettement plus agressives.

Sa remarque arracha un sourire à la jeune femme qui comprit sa bêtise. Il n'était pas un lâche et en plus, il savait gérer les conflits, aussi bien en milieu urbain que sur un champ de bataille. Elle n'avait pas à se faire le moindre souci pour lui. Le vrai problème venait de leur environnement. Des innocents risquaient d'être blessés si elle ne se dirigeait pas d'elle-même vers une zone moins fréquentée.

Ce quartier était bien trop touristique, et même si ceux qui y venaient ne cherchaient que des filles trop jeunes ou des plaisirs interdits pour toute personne dotée d'un tant soit peu de morale, elle n'avait pas à leur causer le moindre tort à cause des ses propres problèmes. Mais elle était presque arrivée, c'était dommage de se lancer dans un conflit si près du but.

« Tu es armée ? » finit par lui demander Sosuke en détaillant la foule autour d'eux. Les clients des hotels ne faisaient absolument pas attention à eux, pas plus que les joueurs, trop occupés à chercher leurs futures proies.

Kaname eut un petit sursaut et répondit froidement : « Et je l'aurai mis où ? » Sa jupe n'était pas bien longue et en plus, elle s'était habillée dans sa chambre, le matin même. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait rien sur elle.

Il la dévisagea et tournant la tête, lui répliqua : « Je t'ai connu assez imaginative... Mais je pensais à ton sac. »

Elle rougit et hésita à répondre. « On ne peut se permettre de se faire remarquer ici, il va falloir se débrouiller autrement. »

Tout le monde autour d'eux devenait suspect. Ils sentaient l'un et l'autre la menace, sans pouvoir en définir clairement la source. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de combien ils étaient, mais ils savaient qu'on les observait.

Kaname finit par accélérer le pas et se faufilant au milieu des badauds, elle essaya de se perdre dans la foule, ou à défaut, de forcer ses ennemis à se dévoiler.

Elle indiqua une vieille bâtisse à Sosuke et lui dit simplement que c'était là qu'ils se rendaient.

Ils finirent par repérer plusieurs Chinois, en costumes sombres, bien trop apprêtés pour être de simples employés de bureau venant se détendre après le travail. Et les filles dans le coin n'étaient pas assez sophistiquées pour attirer une clientèle aisée.

Par conséquent, c'était sûrement des membres des Triades, peut-être même du clan Mung qui cherchait à se venger. Ce fut une raison de plus pour Kaname pour éviter le combat. Ils ne tireraient pas ici, de peur d'effrayer les consommateurs et donc de perdre une partie de leur bénéfice. Tout ce quartier de débauche était sous la tutelle des mafia chinoises, c'était donc une chance pour Sosuke et Kaname.

Dès que son immeuble fut en vue, ils partirent dans un sprint effréné, laissant ses poursuivants stupéfaits. Ils se mirent eux-aussi à courir, mais les deux jeunes gens avaient suffisamment d'avance pour rejoindre le bâtiment avant d'être rattrapés.

La seule chose que Kaname n'avait pas prévu fut l'accueil. En franchissant le seuil de la résidence, ils reçurent un plein sceau d'eau froide, les aspergeant tous les deux de la tête aux pieds. Une fillette se mit à ricaner, visiblement très fière de sa plaisanterie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard stupéfait de Kaname.

La gamine se mit à s'excuser en chinois et voulut essuyer sa victime, mais la jeune femme ne la laissa pas faire.

Sosuke les observa, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'elles se racontaient, mais apparemment, il y avait eu mal-entendu sur la personne.

Pendant qu'elles discutaient, le sergent fit un rapide tour d'horizon de l'endroit où il était, et il constatait que son impression était bien justifiée.

L'immeuble où Kaname l'avait entraîné était bien un établissement du même genre que les autres du coin. Le comptoir à l'entrée et les listes des tarifs des chambres à l'heure ne laissait pas beaucoup de place au doute.

Il resta perplexe, pensant qu'elle avait choisi cet endroit pour esquiver leurs assaillants. Mais il commençait à s'interroger sur ses réelles intentions quand elle se retourna vers lui et lui murmura avec un regard lourd et un sourire en coin : « Il va falloir que je te fasse monter. Tu ne peux pas garder des vêtements trempés... »

Sosuke sentit son coeur s'accélérer alors qu'elle lui guidait dans les étages. Elle avait cette façon si particulière de jouer des hanches et il était complètement subjugué. Il la suivit docilement jusqu'au fond du couloir où elle ouvrit la porte de ce qui devait être sa chambre et il rentra derrière elle. En fait, c'était un appartement complet, avec plusieurs pièces, un salon et une cuisine ouverte. Rien de bien exceptionnel, mais il donnait sur la mer. De la fenêtre en face de lui, il avait une vue imprenable sur l'océan.

Kaname retira ses chaussures et laissa ses clés à coté de la porte avant de revenir vers Sosuke. Il aimait l'ambiance de cet appartement qui lui rappelait celui où elle vivait à Tokyo. Il posa ses sacs à ses pieds et la prit dans ses bras. Puis plongeant le nez dans ses cheveux humides, il lui suggéra d'aller de se changer.

Sa main courait le long de son bras, l'effleurant à peine pour ne pas lui faire mal et il fut content de la voir frissonner et se rapprocher un peu plus.

Kaname commença lentement à déboutonner sa chemise et quand il lui mordilla le cou, elle lui proposa une douche chaude, histoire de se détendre les muscles. Il avait porté ses affaires sur tout le trajet, il avait besoin de se remettre. Bien sûr, quand il lui demanda comment allait son épaule, elle répondit avec un sourire charmeur qu'elle n'avait plus mal, mais ça n'empêchait pas d'en prendre soin. Comme Sosuke semblait hésiter et ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle suggérait, elle lui proposa de l'accompagner dans son bain, ce qui laissa le sergent-major sans voix. Elle avait fini de défaire l'avant de sa chemise et jouait avec la boucle de sa ceinture, comme attendant son accord pour poursuivre, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de donner son avis pour la suite.

Des cris retentirent dans le couloir et bientôt, ils virent débouler en trombe une jeune Chinoise à moitié nue qui se précipita sur Kaname. Celle-ci soupira qu'elle aurait dû verrouiller sa porte, surtout quand deux autres filles arrivèrent à la suite de la première.

Kaname les fit taire d'un regard et n'eut pas le temps de leur demander quel était le problème qu'un énorme gaillard sortit d'une des chambre en hurlant qu'il voulait se faire rembourser. Curieusement, il parlait en anglais, si bien que Sosuke put parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Visiblement, il s'agissait d'un client mécontant, puisque les filles qu'il avait payé refusaient de réaliser ce pour quoi il les avait embauchées. Sosuke ne saisit pas exactement ce qu'il voulait, mais la nature des leurs activités ne faisaient aucun doute. Ce fut d'ailleurs pourquoi il fut si surpris quand il vit Kaname prendre part à la conversation et expliquer à cet homme que ses filles n'étaient pas des jouets, mais des professionnelles qui savaient parfaitement ce qu'elles faisaient.

Une autre fille, Chinoise, et apparemment plus âgée que les autres fit irruption au milieu de tout ce chaos et elle fit un rapide résumé de la situation à Kaname avant de s'excuser en entrainant ses collègues avec elle.

Elle allait partir quand elle aperçut Sosuke dans l'appartement de la Japonaise. Là, la jeune femme perdit sa faculté à parler. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, son regard allant de Kaname à Sosuke avant de finir par se fixer au sol. Elle rougit et s'excusa de plus belle du dérangement.

Mais Kaname n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là.

Le client fut prestement raccompagné vers la sortie par ses soins, laissant Sosuke seul avec quatre prostituées Chinoises, et celle qui devait être leur patronne.

La plus âgée semblait être la seule à parler anglais, et même si elle avait un fort accent, le sergent-major réussit à comprendre quand elle lui demanda pourquoi il était là.

Sosuke bredouilla un peu avant de répondre qu'il avait suivi Kaname et il fut surpris par la mine ébahie de son interlocutrice. Elle traduisit immédiatement l'information pour ses collègues qui se mirent toutes à le dévisager en lui tournant autour.

Il entendait un peu plus loin la voix de Kaname qui sermonait le molosse pour son attitude irrespectueuse et il ne savait comment réagir. Il avait bien compris qu'il était dans une sorte de maison close, mais il n'imaginait pas se retrouver confronter à ce genre de choses juste à coté de chez elle.

Soudain, la jeune Chinoise lui tira la manche et avec un air complice, elle demanda : « Alors c'est vous qui avez remporté la mise ? »

Sosuke cligna des yeux, pas sûr d'avoir saisi le sens de sa question et ne sachant que lui dire, il l'interrogea à son tour : « De quelle mise parlez-vous ? »

La jeune femme détourna le regard et chercha ses mots.

« Et bien, Kaname-san vous a amené ici, et vous... » Elle désigna sa chemise non boutonnée, révélatrice de ce que la Japonaise prévoyait de faire et Sosuke ne put que rougir. Il essaya de se justifier tout en se rhabillant, mais les filles ne semblaient pas vouloir le croire. Elles chuchottaient entre elles en le désignant du coin de l'oeil et il se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise de ne pas comprendre un mot de ce qu'elles se disaient.

Soudain, alors qu'il pensait avoir touché le fond des surprises, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une grande brune aux yeux verts qui lui souriait.

Elle s'approcha tranquillement, ne le quittant pas du regard. Elle semblait apprécier ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle, détaillant la forme de son corps, moulé dans ses vêtements humides et elle se régalait de son torse encore légèrement exposé par sa chemise entr'ouverte.

Elle dit quelques phrases en chinois et les filles parurent déçues en quittant l'appartement. Une à une, elles saluèrent Sosuke, et celle qui parlait anglais lui proposa même de passer un moment avec elle, puisqu'il n'avait pas gagné, mais elle n'attendit pas sa réponse pour partir, sentant le regard assassin de la Japonaise dans son dos.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt... » Elle avait toujours ce même sourire de celle qui en savait plus que les autres, même si en fait, maintenant, elle n'en savait pas tellement plus que lui.

Il avait fait le rapprochement depuis longtemps et n'était pas plus surpris que cela de la trouver ici. Il était même plutôt rassuré. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'était son ventre rond, qui d'un coup, se voyait vraiment. Comme si en quelques jours, sa grossesse avait pris des proportions stupéfiantes.

Comme il restait les yeux rivés sur sa silhouette, elle soupira et finit par demander : « Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Son air moqueur en disait long sur ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais Sosuke n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. A la place, il lui résuma brièvement l'incident avec Alex, et il la vit palir.

« Il l'a prise pour moi, ce crétin ! » Elle serrait les poingts, visiblement contrariée. Puis entendant la voix de Kaname dans le couloir qui discutait avec une des filles, elle se dépécha d'attraper un trousseau de clés dans l'entrée et de repartir vers une des portes latérales.

Avant de partir, elle murmura simplement: « On ne s'est jamais vu et tu ne m'as rien dit. Il faut que j'aille réparer les dégâts et si elle sait que tu sais, tu vas avoir des ennuis... »

Ensuite, elle disparut, sans qu'il ait pu lui demander de quoi elle voulait parler.

* * *

_Bon, ben, comme je l'ai dit dans le titre, il ne se passe pas grand chose. En plus, je l'ai pas relu, alors il est très possible qu'il manque des mots et qu'il y ait des fautes attroces... Désolée.  
Du coup, j'ai une petite question, qu'est-ce qui est le mieux : que je reste à un chapitre tous les 15 jours, quitte à ce que ce soit comme celui-ci, court et assez mou, ou je mets à jour moins souvent, mais au moins, c'est fait proprement, avec un vrai contenu vérifié ?  
C'est une question assez idiote, puisqu'en fait, plus j'ai de temps, et plus de je traine, mais bon, je me dis que si je me forçais pas à garder un tel rythme, je pourrai peut-être avancer un peu plus en profondeur. Encore qu'au final, ça revient au même..._


	23. Post Trauma

**Chapitre 23** **Post trauma**

Tessa était sous le choc. D'abord la confirmation que Kaname était bien à l'origine de leurs problèmes, puis la réaction plus que violente d'Alex, le comportement de Sosuke qui avait refusé de laisser sa protégée se faire interroger, et enfin, les accusations sur Alex, qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche à part pour s'excuser en répétant qu'il avait fait une horrible erreur. Et pour finir, Melissa qui lui apprenait que Kaname les avait aidés en Thailande et que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait transféré des données et utiliser les réseaux de Mithril.

Tout le monde autour d'elle semblait en savoir plus qu'elle sur cette histoire et curieusement, plutôt que de se sentir furieuse ou vexée, elle avait l'impression d'être abandonnée et laissée à l'écart.

Pourquoi personne ne lui avait parlé ? Pourquoi faisaient-ils tous confiance à Kaname et pas à elle ?

Même Milla, avec laquelle elle était amie depuis des années, et qui la considérait comme sa seule amie il n'y avait pas si longtemps lui en voulait de s'en être pris à la Japonaise.

Seul Kurz semblait appuyer sa décision. Mais il ne la soutenait qu'à moitié tout de même.

Et quand Wraith arriva, ce fut le coup de grace. Sans l'intervention de Hunter et Mao, le capitaine se serait sûrement fait mettre en pièce par l'espionne.

La Coréenne piqua une colère incroyable, mais elle se calma un peu en apprenant l'intervention de Sosuke. Elle eut même un sourire en coin en voyant la mine déconfite de Tessa quand Melissa rapportait que le sergent-major s'était opposé directement à sa supérieure pour défendre Kaname.

Ca ne l'empêcha pas de faire ses reproches au capitaine pour lui avoir délibérément caché ce qu'elle comptait faire et elle n'hésita pas à l'accuser d'avoir tout fait pour mettre en cause la jeune femme, simplement pour des motifs personnels. Et une fois sa tirade terminée, Wraith informa ses interlocuteurs qu'elle s'occupait de régler le problème avec Alex et entendait bien remettre de l'ordre dans le département.

Elle parlait comme si Hunter n'avait un rôle que figuratif en tant que directeur de la branche des renseignements et elle ne se souciait absolument pas de son opinion.

Il avait d'autres affaires à régler grâce aux diverses informations que lui et Clouzot avaient obtenues de leurs prisonniers et l'espionne le savait. Elle rappela tout de même que c'était suite à l'intervention de Kaname qu'ils avaient pu arrêter les scientifiques et donc progresser dans leur guerre contre Amalgame, mais elle évita d'aller plus loin.

Elle avait son propre interrogatoire à mener pour comprendre l'attitude de son assistant et elle aimait autant le faire seule pour éviter de rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit.

Tessa resta silencieuse, essayant de comprendre comme elle en était arrivée là. Elle avait entamé cette procédure de vérification pour éviter que l'organisation ne soit encore attaquée par un ennemi interne et pour ne plus se sentir impuissante, mais c'était exactement le contraire que se produisait.

Mithril lui échappait. Le département des renseignements collaboraient avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ne pouvait rencontrer sous peine de perdre leur soutien.

Et même ses amis, comme Melissa ou Milla travaillaient de leur coté. Le lieutenant lui avait caché la collaboration de Kaname pour la mission en Thailande et la Whispered n'avait jamais eu besoin d'elle pour avancer dans ses recherches.

Tessa avait l'impression subitement d'être devenue parfaitement inutile et elle n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les excuses de hunter sur le comportement de sa collaboratrice. Il promit de faire revérifier la diffusion des informations et d'être très prudents à l'avenir pour toutes les missions conjointes entre son département et les SRT.

Le capitaine hocha mollement de la tête, perdue dans ses pensées.

Quand Clouzot leur parla de la prochaine opération prévue avec l'équipage du TDD-1, la jeune femme se leva et quitta la pièce en bredouillant qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer.

C'en était trop si même ça lui échappait également.

Les SRT étaient du domaine du commandant, et il avait déjà tout organisé sans son avis, et même le De Danaan, son sous-marin, pouvait se passer d'elle, puisqu'elle l'avait abandonné depuis près de trois semaines sans que cela ne pose le moindre problème.

Mardukas était bien assez compétent pour se débrouilller sans elle et prenait des décisions sans l'informer.

Finalement, Sosuke avait eu raison de ne pas l'écouter, elle n'avait aucune valeur. Le problème était que lui, en avait et que toute l'équipe comptait sur sa présence pour la suite.

Tessa n'était pas à la cafétéria depuis plus de dix minutes qu'elle fut rejointe par Mao et Kurz. Le briefing avait été écourté après le départ de leur supérieure. Clouzot avait rapidement expliqué ce qu'il y avait à faire et comment l'intervention allait se dérouler, mais c'était en supposant que le Laevatein fasse partie du déploiement.

Par conséquent, il fallait convaincre son pilote de revenir.

Mais avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, Melissa voulait s'expliquer avec Tessa. Elle la considérait comme son amie, bien plus que comme son capitaine et elle savait qu'elle l'avait trahie. Elle devait donc lui parler pour remettre les choses au point.

Et comme Kurz avait lui aussi envie de comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire, il la suivit.

Le sniper était très partagé dans ses sentiments. Il soutenait Tessa, convaincu lui-aussi que Kaname n'était pas honnête avec eux, mais il était aussi content de la démonstration de force de Sosuke.

Il arrêtait d'être passif et d'espérer que la solution arrive d'elle-même. Certes, il n'était plus l'adolescent sans but qu'il était quelques années plus tôt, mais depuis l'enlèvement de la Whispered, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Rien ne semblait réveiller en lui lenvie de se battre.

Il remplissait ses objectifs et personne ne pouvait lui reprocher son attitude sur le terrain, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

La seule chose qui le poussait à continuer depuis des années était la traque de Kaname et plus le temps passait, plus la motivation s'emoussait. Tout comme l'espoir de la retrouver vivante.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis, le jeune homme redevenait ce soldat brillant et inventif, prêt à tout pour réussir, même dans un combat perdu d'avance.

Et pour cela, Mithril avait besoin de lui.

Tessa le savait, comme les autres et elle ne fut pas surprise quand ses deux oficiers lui firent part de leurs craintes en l'absence d'un de leurs meilleurs éléments. Seulement elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

La décision ne lui appartenait pas.

Melissa remarqua son visage triste et elle s'excusa pour la première fois de son attitude. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avor mis sa supérieure au courant, mais sur le moment, elle n'avait pas pu le faire et la situation avait vite dégénérée.

Kaname leur cachait beaucoup de choses, c'était une évidence. Elle avait acquis des compétences surprenantes, aussi bien sur le plan technique que pratique. Elle savait se débrouiller sur le terrain et avait fait des modifications impressionnantes sur l'AS du laboratoire qui avaient été déterminantes pour l'issue des combats.

Elle les avait aidés de façon indéniable, donc même si elle gardait ses secrets, elle devait avoir ses raisons.

Elle leur avait dit qu'elle cherchait quelque chose, et de ce qu'en avait dit Oborov lors des interrogatoires, elle voulait surtout détruire ce qu'Amalgame avait mis au point. Pour l'instant, Clouzot n'avait pas réussi à déterminer présicément de quoi il s'agissait, mais avec les différentes informations obtenues et ce que possédaient déjà le service des renseignements, il ne devrait pas mettre bien longtemps avant de trouver.

Les scientifiques qu'ils avaient arrêtés dernièrement étaient tous des biologistes, spécialistes de la génétique ou du cerveau, ce qui faisait pensé à la manipulation de l'omni-sphère. Alors que Tessa commençait à réfléchir aux liens qu'il pouvait y avoir entre Kaname et ces chercheurs, Kurz lui rappela que ce n'était pas leur sujet de préoccupation actuelle.

Puisqu'ils avaient accepté Dim dans l'équipe de recherches, ils auraient dû faire confiance à Kaname de la même façon. Elle avait travaillé pour Amalgame, mais lui-aussi et même si son comportement était suspect, ils l'avaient tous rejetés à cause de son attitude froide et distante qui les choquaient par rapport à l'image qu'ils avaient d'elle. Mais ils y avaient aussi son petit jeu par rapport à Sosuke.

Le sniper ne parlait que pour lui quand il disait avoir été dérangé de la voir flirter avec d'autres hommes, en particulier en présence du sergent-major. Personne n'avait pu lui faire vraiment confiance parce qu'ils avaient espéré la voir enfin se mettre avec Sosuke et qu'ils avaient déçu de constater qu'elle était finalement plus proche de Dim, ou même d'Alex, que de celui qui avait passé les cinq dernières années de son existence à ne penser qu'à elle et à sa sécurité.

Sauf que, comme leur fit remarquer Mao, ils s'étaient trompé. Ils s'étaient fié uniquement aux apparences sans chercher à voir au-delà.

Sosuke les avait pourtant mis en garde. Il n'avait pas douté. Ou à peine, le temps de comprendre la complexité de la situation.

Le lieutenant soupira et hésita à leur révéler la présence d'une fausse Kaname. Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de faire son choix que Kurz revenait à la charge, disant qu'il fallait faire revenir Sosuke. Il demanda à Tessa de l'appeler à d'essayer de le raisonner.

Le capitaine le dévisagea, ne sachant que répondre et finit par baisser la tête. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle allait certainement devoir s'excuser, mais connaissant Sosuke, il la pardonnerait à condition qu'elle parle à Kaname.

Cette idée la fit frissonner et Mao lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

Elle était épuisée, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement, et elle devait se reposer.

Le lieutenant demanda à Kurz de raccompagner leur supérieure pendant qu'elle se chargea de trouver une solution.

Elle voulait discuter en tête à tête avec Wraith et pour cela, elle avait besoin de se débarraser de Tessa et du sniper. Elle promit de les rejoindre rapidement avec un moyen de contacter Kaname.

-oOo-

Alex était pétrifié. Il était reparti dans son bureau rapidement après son altercation avec Kaname et n'en était pas ressorti. Il savait que tôt ou tard sa supérieure allait arriver et qu'il allait passer un mauvais moment.

Il aurait pu essayer de fuir ou au moins préparer sa défense, mais il en était incapable. Il était bien trop embarrassé pour avoir une pensée cohérente.

Jamais il n'avait voulu la blesser, et encore moins lui faire du mal. Kaname était la seule personne à l'avoir soutenu depuis qu'il avait trahi ses anciens employeurs et c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait pu se reconvertir sans trop de mal. Elle lui avait offert plusieurs fois son aide quand il s'était retrouvé dans une position délicate et là, il avait non seulement compromis sa place au sein de Mithril, mais il avait aussi détruit tout ce qu'elle avait mis en place depuis son retour.

Elle l'avait pourtant prévenu, elle lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises d'être prudent, mais il n'avait pas écouté.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue dans les bureaux de la Ying-Fa, il l'avait provoquée, par jeu, et il n'avait pas compris sa réaction. Elle était tendue mais il pensait que c'était à cause de sa mission avec les Mung qui ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu. Il l'avait revue avec Sagara dans l'ascenseur, et il avait été surpris de les voir ensemble. Une fois encore, il avait tout compris de travers. Il avait pensé qu'il n'était qu'un pion, il était le plus jeune de l'équipe et le moins gradé, et donc il se retrouvait à la surveiller pendant que les autres étaient en réunion. En plus, ils avaient été de travailler ensemble, donc c'était logique qu'il veuille aller au bout de leur opération.

Sagara était connu comme étant un homme exigent et perfectionniste. Il avait d'ailleurs pensé que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait choisi. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils puissent se connaître.

Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé de lui.

Sauf qu'il aurait dû faire le rapprochement de lui-même.

Il avait tous les éléments.

Sagara, sergent-major de Mithril. Le pilote du Laevatein, et avant de l'Arbalest. Celui que Leonard Testarossa avait juré d'éliminer. Celui que Kalilin considérait comme son fils.

Mais surotut, c'était lui qui avait été chargé de sa protection quand elle n'était encore qu'une lycéenne ordinaire, vivant dans une banlieue ordinaire. Il la surveillait avec Wraith pour lui permettre de continuer d'avoir une vie normale, comme si elle n'était pas différente des autres.

Alex se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux.

Sosuke.

Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu murmurer son prénom ? Elle délirait, elle était sous l'emprise des drogues et pourtant, elle répétait inlassablement ce mot. Au début, il ne comprenait pas à quoi elle faisait allusion. Son japonais n'était pas bon, et il ne reconnaissait pas les syllabes. Puis en étudiant son dossier, il avait découvert l'existence de ce curieux garçon qui faisait des siennes partout où il passait. Il en avait déduit qu'elle avait craqué sur lui.

Un camarade de classe, un peu excentrique.

Elle ne lui avait rien dit de son passé, ni rien de personnel en fait. Il n'avait pu que deviner. Mais il s'était trompé sur un point.

Il avait cru qu'elle avait simplement un amoureux dans sa classe. Il n'avait pas compris que c'était son protecteur, parce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que le mercenaire chargé de sa sécurité avait son age et qu'il était tous les jours au lycée avec elle.

Sosuke Sagara.

Un élève doué de talents particuliers. Tout comme elle. Le seul à savoir qui elle était vraiment. Et pour lequel elle avait développé des sentiments spéciaux. Que rien n'avait réussi à briser.

Et il n'avait pas compris. Il avait cru que ce n'était qu'une victime de plus qui était tombé sous son charme à _elle_.

Kaname était trop pure pour se compromettre avec le premier venu, alors que Torii passait son temps à séduire les hommes pour s'amuser. Elle n'était pas fiable. Elle ne cherchait qu'à se venger de Sergueï et quelques autres et elle ne faisait qu'utiliser la naïveté de Kaname. C'était pour cela qu'il avait accepté d'aider Tessa. Il voulait arrêter cette espionne, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de protéger son amie.

Mais il s'était trompé. Il ne lui avait attiré que des ennuis dans sa traque de Torii. Tout ce qu'il avait entrepris pour démasquer l'agent à la solde des soviétiques n'avait fait que nuir à la Whispered et à son action pour détruire les parties les plus sombres d'Amalgame.

Il devait réparer son erreur, mais pour l'instant, il ne savait pas comment faire. Il allait dejà se retrouver à rendre des comptes à Wraith, puis sûrement à Hunter ou Tessa. Comment leur expliquer son attitude sans se dévoiler ni révéler le double jeu de Kaname ?

Il lui faudrait de l'aide, et il n'avait plus beaucoup de possibilités pour en trouver. Il fit le tour de ses contacts, cherchant une solution pour se sortir de l'impasse et était encore en pleine réfléxion quand sa supérieure entra.

Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de frapper, sachant qu'il l'attendait.

Curieusement l'espionne ne s'énerva pas. Elle s'était assez défoulé en salle de réunion avec les membres de la division des opérations. Et elle avait reçu un coup de fil très rassurant d'une ancienne collègue, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler.

A la place, elle s'installa en face d'Alex et froidement lui annonça qu'elle se chargeait de le couvrir, une fois de plus.

Dire qu'il était surpis était un euphémisme, mais il ne posa aucune question sur le pourquoi de ce revirement de situation. Il était tellement soulagé qu'il était prêt à tout accepter sans condition.

Et Wraith en profita.

Il était coincé et ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle n'allait pas se gêner pour lui demander une belle compensation.

Pour éviter que le statut d'agent double d'Alex ne soit découvert par Hunter, l'espionne se retrouvait à s'impliquer elle-même et avouer qu'elle ne travaillait pas uniquement pour Mithril, sans pour autant donner le noms de ses autres employeurs.

Elle avait déjà fourni une fausse identité à son assistant, ainsi qu'un faux parcours professionnel et de fausses missions pour justifier ses absences, mais là, elle se retrouvait à donner certains de ses contacts, et donc se faire passer pour un agent de liaison à sa place.

Elle perdait gros à se mouiller ainsi, mais elle était convaincue qu'elle perdrait encore plus si la vérité sur Alex était découverte. Et surtout, elle était persuadée que Kaname tenait à ce que sa vraie identité reste secrète, tant elle s'était appliquée à ne jamais rien laisser filtrer de ce qu'elle savait à son sujet.

-oOo-

Melissa frappa plusieurs fois avant d'entrouvrir la porte du bureau de Wraith. Elle avait plusieurs questions à lui poser sur la situation en générale, et elle voulait obtenir le numéro de Kaname.

Le problème était que l'espionne n'était pas à son poste et que le lieutenant n'était pas sûre de savoir où chercher.

Par hasard, elle essaya le bureau d'Alex, et fut surprise de les trouver tous les deux en pleine conversation.

Le ton était relativement cordial et Alex avait même retrouvé quelques couleurs par rapport au moment où Kaname était partie.

Mao le gratifia d'un sourire poli et leva un sourcil à l'attention de l'espionne pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

La Coréenne hésita, puis finit par expliquer brièvement leur plan au lieutenant. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans les détails pour ne pas se trahir ou mettre son assistant dans l'embarras, mais elle pouvait mettre son amie au courant du problème rencontré par Alex.

Il avait confondu les deux Kaname, et maintenant, il fallait trouver une solution pour justifier ses actes sans avouer à Mithril la présence d'une fausse Whispered dans leur organisation.

Mao se sentit relativement mal à l'aise puisqu'elle avait failli dire tout ce qu'elle savait à ce propos à sa supérieure, mais par chance, elle avait tenu sa langue.

A la place, elle détourna la conversation et donna la raison de sa venue.

Tessa était rentrée avec Kurz et ils attendaient les coordonnées de Kaname pour réparer les dégâts.

Wraith ne cacha pas son sourire en apprenant que le capitaine allait être redevable à sa rivale, mais elle évita de commenter. Elle se leva et après avoir conseillé à Alex de se reposer, elle suivit Melissa vers la sortie, profitant de leur tranquilité pour lui parler plus librement et répondre comme elle pouvait à ses questions.

-oOo-

Dim s'assit en face d'Alex mais il resta silencieux.

Une fois que sa supérieure était partie, l'agent des renseignements avait ramassé ses affaires et il s'était dirigé naturellement vers le seul endroit où il pensait pouvoir trouver un peu de réconfort.

Chez Dim.

En ouvrant la porte, Alex sut que son hôte était déjà au courant de toute l'histoire et il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à lui raconté ce qu'il avait fait.

Il était temps pour eux de baisser leur masque et de se parler franchement. Le problème était que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de commencer.

Trouvant l'absence de conversation pesante, le Whispered finit par craquer et, sans vraiment regarder son invité sortit simplement : « T'es vraiment dans la merde, tu sais... »

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa voix, aucun reproche. Il constatait et l'espion ne put que soupirer avant de hocher la tête en guise de confirmation.

Dim n'était certainement pas celui à qui il aurait vraiment souhaité parlé maintenant, mais d'un autre coté, il était un des rares à connaître la vérité dans cette histoire et à pouvoir comprendre pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était venu le voir.

« Je me suis planté, crois-moi, je suis parfaitement au courant. »

Alex évitait de le regarder en avouant qu'il s'était trompé. C'était délicat de lui dire, à lui en particulier, qu'il y avait eu erreur sur la personne. Pourtant, il devait bien s'en douter.

Comme Alex continuait à tergiverser, cherchant toujours ses mots, Dim lui tendit la perche.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas lui faire confiance, mais tu as tort. Et avant que tu me reproches encore de ne pas penser avec ma tête, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas le seul à croire qu'elle a changé. »

Alex se tendit et détourna les yeux en répondant froidement : « Kaname est trop naïve. Elle se laisse facilement... »

« Manipuler ? » Dim lui offra un sourire en coin plus qu'amusé. Ils savaient tous les deux que la Japonaise était tout sauf manipulable.

« Je voulais dire avoir. Torii est peut-être honnête quand elle dit qu'elle veut l'aider, mais c'est seulement dans son intérêt à elle. Pour sa vendetta personnelle, rien de plus. »

Dim soupira mais ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas lui de le convaincre. Puis devant le silence de son ami, il finit par se décider à lui parler franchement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu entre vous pour que vous en soyez arrivés là, mais je peux imaginer. Seulement il va falloir que tu prennes sur toi. »

Sentant Alex prêt à répliquer, il poursuivit rapidement : « Je sais bien que vous vous détestez, et je ne suis pas là pour te faire changer d'avis à son sujet. Ce serait déplacé, vu ma position, mais je pense que pour Kaname, tu devrais faire un effort. Nous voulons tous la même chose. On se bat tous à notre manière pour détruire Amalgame et leurs trafics. Et on le fait tous pour nos raisons, pour notre vendetta personnelle, comme tu dis. »

Puis plongeant dans les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur, il ajouta : « Toi aussi, il me semble que tu as des comptes à régler avec eux. Et Kaname est simplement celle qui te pousse à continuer. Comme pour moi, comme pour Nat-cha, comme pour Milla maintenant et tous ceux qu'elle a rencontrés depuis trois ans. »

Alex ne savait quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit ses motivations pour avoir retourné sa veste et rejoint Mithril. D'ailleurs, c'était bien le problème. Même Wraith ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance et il était clair que tous le considéraient encore comme un agent infiltré d'Amalgame, et pas le contraire.

Dim vit son malaise et avec un sourire triste, il conclut : « Ne t'inquiète pas, Nat-cha est sur le coup et même si elle déteste l'idée de sauver tes fesses, elle va le faire. Elle a déjà du contacter Wraith pour organiser un plan de replis. »

Alex bredouilla des remerciements, comprenant pourquoi sa supérieure ne l'avait pas massacré un peu plus tôt et il entendit Dim ricanner.

Le Whispered le regarda alors avec un sourire narquois etil proposa : « Pour compenser de me priver de ma femme pour la soirée, je pense que tu devrais m'inviter à boire un verre... »

L'espion lui jeta un coup d'oeil de biais, et il se détendit immédiatement. La situation allait s'arranger et son ami ne lui en voulait même pas de ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Il se leva et en souriant il répondit : « Je te connais, c'est pas un verre avec toi, c'est la bouteille ! »

Dim rit de plus belle et lui tendant sa veste, il lui désigna la porte en rétorquant d'un ton léger : « Proposer si gentiment, je ne vais pas refuser. »

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent en riant, mais ils se calmèrent dès qu'ils mirent le pied dans le couloir et qu'ils tombèrent sur Tessa, visiblement plus que surprise de les trouver ensemble et dans le même immeuble qu'elle, à plusieurs kilomètres de la Ying-Fa.

* * *

_Ai-je quelque chose à raconter maintenant ? Mmm... ben disons que là, je crois que je vous ai presque tout révéler sur les personnages, donc il ne devrait plus trop y avoir de malentendus. En tout cas j'espère... Bon, dan sle prochain chapitre, je reviendrais à Sosuke et Kaname pour savoir comment ça se passe dans leur coin. Je pensais que j'arriverai à l'intégrer ici, mais ça aurait été lourd. Donc vous attendrez ! Na !!_


	24. Duty first

**Chapitre 24 Duty first **

Sosuke s'installa dans la baignoire, savourant l'eau tiède qui immédiatement l'aida à se calmer. La journée avait riche en émotions et il était bien content de pouvoir enfin se détendre.

Il s'assit confortablement, étendant ses jambes et s'immergeant jusqu'aux épaules. Seuls son cou et sa tête restaient au sec, sa nuque reposant tranquillement sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les mouvements de l'eau autour de lui.

Il sentit Kaname venir se blottir contre lui, et il retint son souffle quand son dos se plaqua sur son ventre et que sa peau entra en contact avec la sienne.

Il savait bien ce que cela impliquait quand il avait accepté de la suivre, mais il ne pouvait empêcher sa nervosité de lui dévorer les entrailles maintenant qu'il était si près d'elle.

Ce n'était pas sa propre nudité qui lui posait problème, il avait l'habitude des douches collectives et de partager sa chambre depuis des années donc il n'était pas particulièrement timide à ce niveau là. Il était plutôt gêné par son corps à elle.

Comme si la voir ainsi brisait les derniers tabous qui auraient pu exister entre eux.

Ce n'était pas comme de la surprendre à la sortie de la douche sur son balcon parce qu'il avait cru voir une attaque ennemie, ou de la tenir dans ses bras toute une nuit à cause de ses cauchemars. Non, c'était une vraie intimité, du genre qu'on ne partage qu'avec quelqu'un en qui on a totalement confiance, quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Au fond de lui, il savait ce qu'elle éprouvait, mais c'était tout de même surprenant de la voir ainsi avec lui. Comme si en quelques heures toutes les barrières qu'elle avait mises entre eux s'étaient soudainement évaporées.

Elle était sans défense, à sa merci, offerte.

Cette idée était à la fois terrifiante et enivrante et il préféra ne pas trop y penser pour l'instant. Il était bien avec elle dans ses bras et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul.

Kaname se pelotonna contre lui et posant la tête sur son épaule, il la regarda fermer les yeux et soupirer en souriant.

Elle était satisfaite de cette situation, il n'allait pas tout gâcher par sa timidité déplacée ou ses fantasmes douteux.

C'était seulement un bain, elle n'avait rien demandé de plus. Et quand bien même elle attendrait de lui autre chose, il était parfaitement disposé à le lui donner. Seulement il ne voulait pas être celui qui prenait la décision de commencer. C'était elle qui dirigeait leur histoire depuis le début et il n'avait pas l'intention de changer cela.

Quand elle était revenue de son 'entretien' avec le client, elle avait repris tout naturellement où ils en étaient avant leur interruption et elle l'avait entraîné dans la salle de bain comme prévu. Il avait été un peu surpris de voir la facilité avec laquelle elle avait justifié la taille de sa baignoire mais il n'en avait rien montré.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on est dans un bordel. Ca fait partie des accessoires de base. » Elle avait dit cela avec une voix blasée, et il avait choisi de continuer sur le même ton.

« C'est possible, mais figure-toi que je ne suis pas un expert en la matière... »

Elle lui avait souri avant de commencer à faire couler l'eau puis elle s'était déshabiller en lui tournant le dos.

« Si tu le dis. »

Il n'avait pas pu voir son visage, mais il devinait son air moqueur. Pas une fois elle ne s'était retourné vers lui et elle avait attendu, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine qu'il la rejoigne dans l'eau, comme si elle aussi appréhendait un peu cette intimité entre eux.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas eu d'état d'âme à lui parler de son choix d'habitat pendant qu'elle retirait ses vêtements, racontant d'un ton léger qu'elle servait plus ou moins de tenancière dans un établissement très réputé qui avait pour principe de toujours respecter les filles, avec une limite d'âge et des mesures d'hygiènes très strictes.

Elle semblait assez fière de son travail ici. Elle réglait les conflits quand un client avait des exigences un peu trop contraignantes ou refusait de se soumettre aux règles de base de l'hôtel.

C'était d'ailleurs à cause d'un abruti de touriste qu'elle avait dû s'absenter parce qu'il avait voulu profiter d'une des filles de façon déplacée. Elle ne rentra pas dans les détails de ce qu'il avait pu demander et Sosuke ne posa pas de question, préférant ne pas trop savoir ce qu'il se passait dans les autres pièces.

Il s'était senti un peu mal à l'aise et n'avait pas su quoi lui dire une fois qu'elle eut terminé son laïus sur sa vie à Hong Kong. Mais ce n'était rien à coté de ce qu'il avait éprouvé à la voir nue en face de lui, en train de s'installer dans la baignoire, attendant qu'il la rejoigne.

Kaname avait continué de parler, pour meubler le silence et surtout évacuer son stress. Elle était terrorisée de se retrouver ainsi exposée et en même temps, elle voulait partager ce moment avec lui.

Elle avait évité de le regarder pendant qu'il se déshabillait, sachant que ses joues trahiraient son émotion. Une fois encore elle s'était mise toute seule dans une position délicate mais elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle avait peur. La seule chose qui permettait de deviner son appréhension était son soudain silence au moment où Sosuke avait laissé son pantalon tomber au sol. Le claquement de sa boucle de ceinture sur le carrelage avait eu raison de son verbiage et elle n'avait plus rien trouvé à raconter. Sa voix elle-même aurait révélé toutes ses contradictions.

Alors elle avait attendu, recroquevillée sur elle-même, qu'il soit dans l'eau avec elle pour se détendre et oublier ses craintes puériles.

Sa tête se posa naturellement au creux de son épaule et elle se pelotonna contre lui avec un sourire béat.

Sosuke écarta une mèche de cheveux du front de Kaname et embrassa sa tempe. Elle lui sourit et entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens sur son ventre.

Ils étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre, n'osant pas vraiment bouger, de peur d'avoir un geste déplacé. Il appréhendait un peu ce qu'il pourrait voir si jamais il esquissait un mouvement et surtout il évitait de stimuler son imagination.

Il avait envie d'elle et malgré l'application qu'il mettait à contrôler ses instincts et maîtriser ses pulsions, l'idée de la posséder corps et âme faisait son chemin dans sa tête et dans ses veines.

Seule sa peur de tout gâcher le retenait de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Il ne résista pas longtemps à son besoin de la regarder et encore une fois, il fut partager entre la satisfaction de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, la peur de ce qu'il risquait de découvrir et la déception de pas en avoir assez.

Ses cheveux lui collaient à la peau, couvrant une partie de ses épaules jusqu'à ses hanches. Ils offraient une merveilleuse protection contre sa nudité et lui évitait d'être trop tenté. Pourtant, c'était trop révélateur pour empêcher son esprit de rêver et trop pudique pour lui donner la confiance qui lui manquait.

Finalement, il choisit de lui demander son avis et brisa le silence.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on va un peu vite ? » La question le taraudait depuis le début, aussi ridicule qu'elle puisse paraître. Il s'attendait bien sûr à la voir rire, ou au moins lui faire une remarque sarcastique, mais à la place, elle eut un sourire rassurant avant de s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui.

« C'est possible… »

Elle gardait les yeux fermés et Sosuke sentit que ce n'était pas uniquement pour profiter du bain. Elle évitait ainsi son regard comme si elle avait quelque chose à lui cacher.

Puis soudain, elle planta ses prunelles chocolat dans ses iris d'acier et avec un sourire en coin elle rétorqua : « D'un autre coté, depuis cinq ans que je rêve de me retrouver dans tes bras, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment parler de précipitation… »

C'était exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé comme réponse et il ne put que lui sourire pour approuver. Ca ne résolvait en rien ses problèmes, mais au moins, il savait qu'elle était dans le même état d'esprit que lui.

Il la sentit se retourner et cette fois, elle se retrouva sur le ventre et il l'avait complètement plaquée contre lui, ses seins frottant dangereusement sur son estomac. Difficile de rester de marbre face à une telle provocation, mais comme elle posa simplement son menton sur son torse, il évita de trop réfléchir et se focalisa uniquement sur ce qu'elle lui disait.

« Si les choses avaient différentes et s'il n'avait pas été chez moi ce soir-là, qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé ? Jusqu'où tu aurais été prêt à aller ? »

Il s'était posé la question plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait compter. Cette soirée, après les élections du nouveau conseil des étudiants. Leur dernier trajet ensemble, alors que tout allait bien. Quand il imaginait avoir trouvé la paix et l'équilibre de vie dont il avait besoin.

Il lui fallut rassembler tout son courage pour lui demander de lui donner la main. Et il avait été terrifié à l'idée de la laisser une fois au pied de son immeuble. Mais elle lui avait proposé de monter, de lui suivre. Et pas une seconde il ne l'avait lâchée. C'était ridicule de s'accrocher à elle de cette façon et pourtant, il n'avait pas pu desserrer ses doigts. Une fois qu'il l'avait touchée, il s'était senti attaché, comme si sa vie ne tenait qu'à cette main qu'il serrait.

Et si Leonard n'avait pas été chez elle à ce moment-là, comment la situation aurait-elle évolué ? Aurait-il eu la force de tenter autre chose, de l'embrasser, ou simplement la prendre dans ses bras pour l'avoir contre lui ?

La réponse était simple, évidente même. Il détestait se l'avouer et il détestait encore lui avouer à elle, mais depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait elle ne serait pas surprise. Et ainsi, elle serait prévenue pour la suite.

« Tu sais, quand je suis avec toi, je n'ai peur de rien. » Il lui sourit et devant son regard pétillant, il baissa les yeux, sentant sa nuque commencer à chauffer.

« Seulement l'initiative n'est pas ma matière forte face à toi. J'ai toujours peur de ne pas m'y prendre comme je devrais, alors je préfère te laisser faire… »

Une lueur de déception passa dans ses yeux, si tôt remplacée par une de défi. Elle était toujours combattive et déterminée et ce n'était pas son manque d'expérience qui allait l'arrêter. Quand elle s'était retrouvé au front avec lui, à Khanka, elle avait été celle qui avait permis leur évasion, alors qu'il était bien plus habitué qu'elle à ces circonstances. Alors si elle avait réussi à le guider dans un milieu qu'elle découvrait et où elle ne connaissait rien, elle devrait bien réussir cette fois encore, puisqu'elle avait au moins des notions théoriques du sujet. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faciliter la tâche.

« Tu veux dire que tu attends gentiment que je te saute dessus ? » Son sourire promettait beaucoup, et vu la position dans la laquelle elle se trouvait, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup d'effort à faire pour obtenir ce qu'elle attendait. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser avoir si facilement. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, prévenant toute possibilité de mouvement et il lui répondit : « Non, je dis jusqu'à l'époque, je n'aurai pas été capable de beaucoup de choses parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais espérer comme réaction et je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes pour avoir eu un geste déplacé. »

Puis resserrant son étreinte, il frôla sa tempe du bout des lèvres et murmura : « Mais maintenant, je sais, donc je peux réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie. »

Il embrassa doucement son front et lui sourit avant d'ajouter : « D'un autre côté, si ma méthode ne te plait pas, je suis ouvert à toutes les propositions… »

Kaname pencha un peu la tête et lui offrit un sourire amusé avant de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas un baiser intrusif ou affamé, impliquant toute une suite élaborée, mais plutôt une marque d'affection rassurante.

Elle voulut s'installer plus confortablement sur lui, mais pour cela, elle dut prendre appui sur son bras, et elle ne put retenir un sursaut suite à la violente douleur qui pulsa dans son poignet et son épaule.

Immédiatement, Sosuke s'inquiéta et il se redressa pour observer ses blessures. Il attrapa délicatement sa main et palpa l'articulation avant de remonter pour faire bouger doucement son coude tout en appuyant sous sa clavicule.

Les mouvements étaient souples et fluides et il fut assez surpris de la facilité avec laquelle elle pouvait se mouvoir après seulement quelques heures de repos. Les tentons et les ligaments devaient être particulièrement entrainés pour se remettre si vite. Il concentra alors son attention sur les cicatrices qui marquaient tout l'avant de son bras, et il remarqua qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi nettes qu'elles auraient dû.

Quelque chose ne collait pas. Normalement, les soviétiques ne s'en prenaient pas au bras droit, surtout si leur prisonnier devait travailler, ou écrire. Pourtant, les signes de mauvais traitements étaient évidents. Son épaule avait souvent été luxée ce qui expliquait la facilité avec laquelle Kaname avait pu la remettre et bouger. Mais les autres cicatrices révélaient plutôt de vilaines fractures, comme après une chute. Ou plutôt des chutes. Ce n'était pas les méthodes traditionnelles utilisées lors des interrogatoires ou les articulations étaient brisées proprement.

Sentant son regard insistant, Kaname s'assit sur ses talons et baissa la tête. Elle avait l'impression d'être bien plus nue maintenant qu'il contemplait son bras que quelques minutes plutôt alors qu'il pouvait voir tout le reste.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre quand il chercha ses yeux, attendant une explication. Il était parfaitement clair pour tous les deux qu'il ne lui demanderait pas ce qu'il s'était passé même les questions lui brulaient les lèvres.

Kaname hésitait. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Ce n'était pas si difficile de parler. En plus, c'était le seul moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Elle n'avait pas le droit pour l'instant de se complaire dans une relation avec lui. Elle avait utilisé Mithril pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencé des mois plus tôt et elle n'allait pas tout laisser en plan simplement pour rester tranquille avec Sosuke à se prélasser dans une baignoire ou dans un lit. Elle n'en avait pas le droit aussi tentant que cela puisse être.

Soupirant, elle finit par se redresser et il eut juste le temps de voir une curieuse cicatrice sur le bas de son ventre qu'elle le tirait hors de l'eau.

« On sera mieux au sec pour discuter. » Et sans un mot de plus, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et lui tendit un peignoir avant de quitter la pièce. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de le regarder pour lui parler. Ou plutôt, elle avait soigneusement éviter de le regarder.

Si jamais elle le voyait ainsi, elle risquait de perdre sa volonté et elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour en arriver là.

Sosuke ramassa ses vêtements et voulut se rhabiller mais il entendit Kaname lui indiquer qu'il pouvait se servir dans l'autre chambre pour avoir des affaires propres. Dimitri et lui faisaient pratiquement la même taille d'après elle, et effectivement, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver son bonheur.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, Kaname était debout derrière le comptoir en train de préparer du thé et elle s'arrêta net en le voyant.

Définitivement, il était une distraction. Il avait enfilé un simple polo gris et un pantalon de toile beige qui lui tombait un peu sur les hanches, mais avec sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux en bataille, il était absolument irrésistible.

Kaname lui sourit avant de concentrer son attention sur la bouilloire. Elle ne devait plus se laisser déconcentrée, il n'allait pas rester avec elle de toute façon.

Sosuke remarqua son trouble et il ne sut comment l'interprêter. Il s'approcha d'elle et alors qu'elle remplissait la théière, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule gauche. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en queue de cheval et comme elle portait un t-shirt un peu court, il était directement en contact avec sa peau, aussi bien au niveau de sa nuque que sur son ventre, ce qui la fit frissonner.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler si c'est un sujet sensible. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu ailles bien... »

Il vit ses mains tremblées et il sentit sa respiration devenir laborieuse. Elle était visiblement dérangée par quelque chose, mais elle ne cherchait pas à le repousser, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Il décida de la retourner tout en la gardant prisonnière contre lui et une fois encore, il chercha ses yeux, qu'elle s'appliquait à garder baissés. Il devina son émotion et d'une voix concernée, il murmura : « Chidori ? »

Kaname leva immédiatement la tête vers lui, surprise de l'entendre l'appeler ainsi. Curieusement, elle était apaisée par la simple utilisation de son nom. C'était comme si toutes ces années n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle se réveillait enfin. Elle était dans la cuisine à préparer du thé, et peut-être le diner pour Sosuke et il n'y avait rien d'autre d'important.

Il la tenait contre lui, comme s'ils étaient un vrai couple tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Cette idée lui plaisait.

« Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade des formalités. » remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Sosuke lui rendit son sourire, satisfait de la voir redevenir elle-même.

« Et comment suis-je supposé t'appeler ? » Il réfléchit un instant et avec un air moqueur il proposa : « Angel ? »

« Avec plaisir, Honey... » repondit-elle en accrochant ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser.

Dès qu'elle quitta ses lèvres, il demanda : « Et plus sérieusement ? »

Kaname se décrocha de lui et haussa les épaules. « Fais comme tu veux. Du moment que tu m'épargnes les surnoms ridicules... Au choix, j'ai droit à Ka-chan, principalement de la part de ceux qui travaillent avec moi, ma famille c'est plutôt Kana, mes amis Kana-chan ou Kaname... en fait, Chidori t'es réservé. Donc ça me va... » Puis elle finit par ajouter d'un ton plus sérieux : « Le seul problème c'est que tu ne dois pas l'utiliser en public. Je tiens à protéger ma soeur. Il ne faut pas que qui que ce soit puisse faire le lien entre elle et moi. »

Sosuke acquiesça en silence. Il aimait bien l'idée d'être le seul à utiliser son nom. Comme s'il était le seul à savoir qui elle était vraiment. Il la regarda finir de préparer le thé et il fut surpris quand elle ouvrit un placard à la recherche d'une boite de biscuits de constater que sa cuisine était remplie de plats tout prêt. Il y avait des ramens déshydratés, de la soupe en paques, des conserves en tout genre et même de la viande séchée. Un peu comme ce qu'il avait chez lui à Tokyo et qui la désespérait tant. Devinant ce qu'il pensait, elle lui dit simplement qu'elle n'avait pas été chez elle pendant plusieurs semaines, donc qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir des produits périssables. Et qu'après ce qu'elle avait dû avaler pendant sa captivité, elle avait appris à être moins difficile.

Une fois encore, son visage se voila légèrement et il sentit qu'elle était perturbée. Il voulut lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas à se confier si elle n'en avait pas la force, mais d'un signe de la main, elle l'arrêta. Sa décision était prise et elle ne reviendrait pas dessus.

Kaname mit le thé, les tasses et les biscuits sur un plateau et elle s'installa sur le canapé, face à la fenêtre du salon, profitant de sa vue sur la baie. Elle ne pouvait voir le couché de soleil puisque la mer était à l'est, mais elle avait tout de même un spectacle magnifique avec le ciel nocturne qui commençait à arriver en face d'elle.

Sosuke s'assit à coté d'elle et remarqua qu'elle privilégiait toujours sa main gauche pour faire le service. Déjà à la cuisine il avait noté ce détaille, mais c'était encore plus frappant maintenant qu'elle lui remplissait sa tasse.

« Tu devrais peut-être bander ton poignet si ça te gêne. »

Il lui prit la théière des mains pour l'aider et Kaname s'installa confortablement au fond du canapé, les jambes repliées sur le coté. Elle attrapa sa tasse, toujours de la main gauche et avant qu'il ne puisse reformuler son conseil, elle commença son explication.

« Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ma main droite, mais ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. » Elle fit une pause, vérifiant qu'elle avait toute son attention et se lança dans un récit détaillé de comment elle s'était elle-même cassé le bras à plusieurs reprises, pour se rendre inutile. Elle avait tout d'abord déboité son épaule en se cognant contre le mur, puis quand ça n'avait plus été possible parce qu'ils l'attachaient, elle s'était attaqué au poignet, en forçant sur ses liens, et elle s'était fracturée le radius volontairement en ce coinçant le bras tant un étau. Elle ne détailla pas plus comment elle en était arrivée là, se contenta de parler du problème physiologique.

Cette dernière blessure avait été particulièrement sévère, et mal soignée, si bien qu'elle avait perdu en dextérité. Elle controlait plutôt bien ses mouvements, mais certains gestes des doigts n'étaient pas toujours aussi précis qu'ils auraient dû. Pour cette raison, elle avait tendance à utiliser sa main gauche pour les taches quotidiennes.

Sosuke ne fut qu'à moitié surpris par ses révélations. Il la connaissait assez pour savor qu'elle était effectivement capable de se faire du tort si elle pensait que cela pouvait servir aux autres. Et dans le cas de sa détention, il était clair que le simple fait qu'elle soit en vie était pour elle un danger. Elle était une menace pour l'humanité à cause du savoir qu'elle possédait. C'était très clairement ce qui ressortait de son discours et il finit par s'interroger sur ses intentions réelles.

Kaname le rassura tout de suite, elle n'avait pas comme projet de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle avait trop de choses à réparer pour se permettre de disparaître. Cette réponse n'était qu'à moitié satisfaisante, mais il sut s'en contenter quand elle vint se blottir contre lui. Elle ne voulait surtout pas l'inquiéter inutilement.

Dès qu'elle aurait fini sa mission, elle comptait bien profiter de la vie. Elle avait même quelques projets pour après. Même si elle était relativement convaincue qu'elle ne survivrait pas face à la volonté de certains de ses adversaires de la voir morte, elle s'était prise parfois à imaginer sa vie dans d'autres circonstances et Sosuke était bien le seul qui méritait de rentrer dans la confidence.

Il l'écouta attentivement parler de ce qu'elle rêvait de faire et découvrit qu'elle espérait continuer dans la même voie que celle qu'elle avait ici à Hong Kong, avec une auberge traditionnelle, mais sans le coté exotique de cet hotel. Elle se voyait bien tenir une petite pension dans les îles du sud, près d'une source chaude.

Tout en racontant ses idées, elle emmêlait ses doigts avec ceux de Sosuke et elle oubliait ses résolutions. Elle était prise dans son illusion de vie normale et il ne faisait rien pour l'en sortir. Il était bien trop séduit par le tableau qu'elle lui présentait. Une vie paisible, avec elle, dans une petite ville tropicale, sans s'occuper du reste du monde, seulement du bien être des touristes. Il lui fit quelques propositions pour l'organisation générale de l'auberge, en prenant comme modèle celle où ils étaient allés des années plus tôt avec leurs camarades de classe et Tessa.

Les souvenirs ressurgirent et ils partagèrent leurs impressions sur ce voyage particulier. Ils discutèrent longuement, sans se soucier de l'heure qui avançait.

Tout aurait été parfait s'ils n'avaient pas été dérangés par le portable de Sosuke qui se mit à vibrer, les rappelant à la réalité. Ils comprirent tous les deux de quoi ou plutôt de qui il s'agissait, et leur réaction fut assez différente. Alors que Sosuke choisit d'ignorer l'appel, Kaname semblait attendre qu'il réponde.

Certes, ils étaient bien tous les deux, ensemble, à parler du bon vieux temps et d'un avenir impropable, mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas possible de continuer de cette manière. Elle sentit un poids glacé se poser dans son ventre à l'idée de lui avouer la suite quand le silence revint subitement alors qu'il n'avait pas décroché. Comme s'il devinait son dilemme interne, Sosuke lui annonça simplement : « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai aucun intérêt avec Mithril maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée. »

Kaname parut réfléchir à ses paroles, et surtout chercher un argument à lui opposer, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Tu ne veux pas que je reste ici ? »finit-il par lui demander comme le doute envahissait son esprit.

En guise de réponse, elle enroula ses bras autour de son ventre et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Il fut plutôt rassuré par son geste et recommença à se détendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à parler.

« Je pense partir dans deux jours. »

Puis toujours pelotonnée contre lui, elle lui expliqua ses raisons. Même sans le problème avec Alex, elle avait prévu de quitter Mithril sous peu. Elle avait encore plusieurs affaires à régler et n'avait pas de temps à perdre maintenant qu'elle était privée des ressources de l'organisation et que ses autres soutiens extérieurs se rarifiaient.

Sosuke lui proposa son aide, lui rappelant qu'il avait une bonne expérience du terrain. Avant d'être un pilote d'AS, il était spécialisé dans le sabotage et la destruction de matériel militaire. Cet aveu fit sourire la jeune femme, à qui il n'était pas nécessaire de rappeler ses talents. Elle avait été témoin pendant huit mois de ses capacités à tout faire exploser et ne doutait pas une seconde de son efficacité. Le problème était qu'il lui serait d'un meilleur soutien s'il restait avec Mithril.

Le plus gros de sa mission était de l'infiltration et elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire parce qu'elle connaissait parfaitement les endroits où elle allait. Par ailleurs, elle avait aussi une bonne maitrise des technologies employées par l'ennemi pour se protéger et elle pouvait se défendre seule.

Son problème était plus pour les opérations d'envergure qui attireraient l'attention d'Amalgame sur les gros sites et donc affaibliraient les défenses sur les laboratoires qui l'intéressaient. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait fait passer ss informations à Mithril. Elle avait besoin qu'ils se chargent des centres les plus importants pour forcer ses adversaires à abadonner les petites unités et surtout les empêcher de s'étendre.

La recherche n'était pas leur priorité en période de crise et Kaname comptait sur Mithril pour maintenir la pression sur leurs adversaires afin qu'ils ne puissent pas reprendre leurs travaux avant qu'elle n'ait détruit tout ce qui relevait de la Black Technology et récupéré les prototypes d'Oborov.

Sosuke resta perplexe face à son aveu. Une part de lui se sentait trahi et utilisé, mais une autre comprenait ce qu'elle demandait. En plus, il voyait bien que ce n'était pas évident pour elle non plus. Seulement elle s'était battue depuis des mois, peut-être même des années pour rattraper ses erreurs, elle n'allait pas tout arrêter maintenant. Même pour lui.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'elle aurait préféré oublier tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et se contenter de rester dans ses bras jsuqu'à la fin de ses jours. Tout dans ses gestes de la soirée le montrait.

Le téléphone se remit à vibrer et Kaname lui jeta un regard suppliant, mais à nouveau, elle ne lui dit pas un mot. Elle ne forcerait pas à rejoindre Mithril, c'était à lui deprendre la décision.

Sosuke la serra dans ses bras et attrapant son portable, il se contenta d'informer son interlocuteur qu'il rappelerait le lendemain. Pour le moment, il était occupé.

Kaname parut soulagée et quand il lui demanda s'il pouvait passer la nuit chez elle, elle accepta avec un sourire ravi. Pour cette nuit, ils laisseraient le passé derrière eux et vivraient normalement, comme si ces quatres années de cauchemars n'avaient pas existé.

Il était prêt à faire passer son devoir avant elle, et qu'elle en fasse autant, seulement il n'était pas à quelques heures près et ils avaient tous les deux mériter un peu de temps pour eux avant d'être à nouveau séparés.

* * *

_Déjà pardon d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à accoucher de ce chapitre, mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à en faire ce que je voulais. Et puis je n'ai pas eu de plainte, donc j'en conclus que tout le monde a réussi à survivre sans la suite de l'histoire.  
Bon ensuite, je vais faire un peu de pub. COMO est enfin traduit en VF par la sentaa. Il y a 4 chapitres de dispo et le cinquième ne devrait pas tarder puisqu'il a été vérifié, il ne reste que la mise en page. Et en cadeau bonus, il devrait y avoir une autre petite histoire avant la fin du mois.  
Voilà. Comme ça, si je traine encore pour écrire la suite, vous aurez tout de même de la lecture. Avec l'oeuvre originale en plus !  
Et aussi que je vous prévienne, je fais de mon mieux pour avancer, mais je suis un tout petit peu débordée ces temps-ci, entre mon boulot et mes week-end qui sont bien remplis de choses inutiles mais obligatoires (je raconterai pas ma vie là ?) donc j'ai du mal à tout gérer. Mais je n'oublie pas cette histoire. C'est promis !!_


	25. L'ennemi prodigue

**Chapitre 25 L'ennemi prodigue**

Wraith s'installa au bar et commanda une bouteille de saké. Melissa n'avait pas pu se joindre à elle puisqu'elle a préféré rejoindre son capitaine, mais la jeune femme savait qu'elle n'allait pas rester seule bien longtemps.

Elle était convenue de retrouver une de ses anciennes connaissances qui pourrait l'aider à camoufler la bévue d'Alex et malgré son déguisement de commercial Japonais, elle était sûre que son amie la reconnaîtrait. C'était sa tenue la plus fréquente quand elle allait dans le quartier des affaires de Hong Kong.

Elle buvait tranquillement en préparant son plan pour la suite, histoire de ne rien laisser au hasard pour la suite et ne pas être prise au dépourvu comme elle l'avait été plus tôt avec l'appel de l'ancienne espionne soviétique.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'était l'arrivée du grand blond, avec son costume noir toujours aussi impeccable à coté de son amie.

Leonard Testarossa sourit froidement à l'agent des renseignement de Mithril avant de lui proposer de prendre une table au fond du restaurant, histoire d'être à l'abri des regards.

Wraith jeta un coup d'oeil interrogatif à la superbe créature qui s'accrochait au bras du jeune homme, puis conclut qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et accepta l'invitation.

Malgré sa robe ample, la blonde n'arrivait pas caché une grossesse assez avancée et l'espionne se demanda si son compagnon savait réellement à qui il avait à faire.

Sans perdre de temps en flatterie inutile, Wraith demanda à Leonard ce qu'il faisait là et celui-ci répondit avec son ton supérieur qui l'agaçait tant : « Je n'aime pas rester trop longtemps loin de ma promise. Vous savez ce que c'est... » Puis se tournant vers sa voisine en souriant, il ajouta : « Je crois que vous connaissez déjà Natacha. »

Wraith acquiesça rapidement et dévisagea son amie. Quelque chose lui échappait dans cette histoire et elle n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation. Déjà la référence à sa promise n'était pas de bon augure, alors sa familiarité avec Natacha n'arrangeait rien. Il était clair qu'il en savait beaucoup, et sans doute même bien plus que l'agent des renseignements elle-même.

Wraith n'était jamais à l'aise à proximité d'un Testarossa, mais celui-là était bien pire que sa jumelle. Tessa était irritante, mais elle n'avait pas cette aura de suffisance qui lui donnait envie de hurler.

Et surtout, le capitaine était assez prévisible et fiable. Malgré leurs différences, elles travaillaient dans le même camp et leur but était assez proche. L'objectif était clair et il n'y avait pas de mauvaise surprise. Tessa était fidèle à Mithril et sa parole pouvait être acceptée sans mauvaise surprise par la suite.

Alors que Leonard pouvait à tout moment changer d'avis et retourner sa veste. Et bien sûr, s'il se décidait maintenant à la prendre pour adversaire, elle aurait bien du mal à gagner. A chaque fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée à le combattre, il avait toujours eu le dessus. C'était d'autant plus insupportable.

Natacha sentit la tension monter et, posant sa main sur celle de son amie, elle expliqua la raison de leur venue ensemble.

Avec le départ précipité de Kaname, il fallait organiser une solution de repli, aussi bien pour couvrir la bourde d'un certain agent trop zélé mais aussi pour la suite de la mission.

Mithril avait des éléments pour lancer son opération en Sibérie, mais pour l'instant aucun planning n'était fait. Elles ne pouvaient donc pas compter sur eux. Et dans sa situation actuelle, Natacha n'était pas le meilleur soutien pour Kaname.

La jeune Whispered avait besoin de quelqu'un pour assurer ses arrières sur le terrain et comme son objectif était le même que celui de Leonard, ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble.

Kaname ne serait pas ravie, mais c'était la solution la plus logique.

Wraith ne parut convaincue, selon elle, il y avait une autre possibilité, pourtant, elle tint sa langue. Mentionner Sosuke à ce moment des négociations n'étaient pas stratégiques. En plus, la Coréenne avait dans l'idée que sa protégée ne voulait pas impliquer le sergent-major dans cette affaire. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie qu'il découvre ce qu'elle cherchait, même si elle s'inquiétait pour rien.

Aussi couteuse que ce soit pour elle, Wraith se devait d'admettre que Sosuke n'était pas mauvais, surtout si on le comparait au démon à tête d'ange qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de prendre la décision finale, alors à regret, elle écoutait Natacha lui détailler ce qu'elle attendait d'elle.

-oOo-

Melissa arriva à l'appartement plus de deux heures après Tessa et Kurz. Elle était restée un moment à discuter avec Wraith, puis elle était retournée voir Clouzot pour savoir ce qu'il avait récolté comme informations de la part d'Oborov. Le commandant avait pensé qu'elle voulait des renseignements complémentaires pour leur future mission en Sibérie, mais en réalité, la jeune femme s'intéressait surtout à ce que le scientifique avait étudié.

Elle savait déjà qu'il était biologiste et spécialisé dans la génétique, mais elle ne comprenait pas le rapport entre cet homme et les recherches d'Amalgame.

Dès qu'elle rejoignit ses compagnons, elle voulut leur faire part de ses découvertes et ses interrogations, mais Tessa n'écoutait pas. Elle était concentré sur Kurz qui pour la deuxième fois appelait Sosuke. Cette fois il semblait avoir décroché et le capitaine retenait son souffle en attendant le verdict. Le sniper avait un ton assez calme en expliquant à son ami la mission qu'ils allaient mener mais il fut arrêté dans son élan et dut s'interrompre au beau milieu de sa phrase.

Tessa baissa la tête, déçue et se retourna vers Melissa, espérant avoir de meilleures nouvelles. Sauf que Kurz sauta sur sa suprieure et l'embrassa vivement en lui annonçant que Sosuke reviendrait le lendemain.

Le capitaine dévisagea le sniper et lui demanda à trois reprises s'il était vraiment sûr et celui-ci confirma. Pour l'instant, le sergent-major voulait une soirée tranquille en tête à tête avec sa belle, mais il avait promis qu'il serait présent à la Ying-Fa et prêt à suivre les ordres dans la journée suivante.

Le soulagement de Tessa était visible et Mao préféra ne pas gacher l'ambiance avec ses théories. En plus, elle avait besoin de temps pour vérifier ses spéculations et une nouvelle discussion avec Wraith, ou peut-être même Alex ne serait pas de trop.

A la place, le lieutenant proposa d'aller fêter la bonne nouvelle au restaurant et l'idée fut accpetée à l'unanimité donc toute l'équipe se mit en route.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois en bas que Tessa réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas pris son sac et laissant les deux SRT au pied de l'immeuble, elle remonta à l'appartement.

Elle sortait de l'ascenseur quand elle entendit du bruit au fond du couloir et elle se tint sur ses gardes. L'immeuble était sécurisé et normalement seuls le personnel de Mithril pouvait y avoir acces, mais elle était tout de même prudente.

Sans faire de bruit, elle s'avança vers la source sonore et resta muette face aux deux hommes qui riaient devant elle.

Alex et Dim se calmèrent en la voyant, chacun relativement surpris et embarrassé mais Dim retrouva vite l'usage de la parole et d'une voix enjouée demanda : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors à une heure pareille, mademoiselle Tessa ? »

Il sentit la tension presque palpable qui émanait de son ami quand le capitaine posa les yeux sur lui, et sans attendre de réponse, il annonça fièrement : « On fait une petite soirée entre hommes, alors... vous excusez... mais on doit y aller... »

Tessa sourit et acquiesça mollement, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. C'était bizarre de les voir ici ensemble. En plus Dim parlait de façon plus saccadée qu'à l'ordinaire, comme quand il était mal à l'aise. Etait-il embarrassé d'être vu ici ?

Bien sûr l'immeuble appartenait à la Ying-Fa, et il était occupé par les agents des renseignements, mais la coincidence restait surprenante. Elle lui aurait bien posé quelques questions pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'ils avaient à fêter, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur. En plus, Kurz et Melissa l'attendaient en bas.

Tessa regarda les deux compères se diriger vers l'ascenseur et elle repartit dans l'appartement pour recupérer ses affaires. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et d'éviter de se poser trop de questions pour l'instant. Ses soupçons l'avaient entrainée une fois à commettre une erreur, maintenant elle allait être plus prudente avant de tirer ses conclusions.

Demain serait un autre jour et elle pourrait régler cette histoire avec Alex, mais aussi avec Sosuke.

-oOo-

L'appartement occupé par Kaname était plutôt grand, extrêmement lumineux, confortable et plaisant, mais il n'avait pas de cuisine. Ce qui était plutôt surprenant pour tous ceux qui connaissaient la passion de la jeune femme pour cette activité. En fait, il y avait bien un coin cuisine, avec des placards, un réfrigérateur et un évier, mais en y regardant de plus près, Sosuke réalisa qu'il n'y avait ni cuisinière, ni plaque de cuisson ou un four.

A part une bouilloire électrique, il n'y avait rien qui permette de chauffer des aliments. Même pas un micro-onde. Ce qui expliquait en partie le contenu plus que sinistre des placards.

Kaname ne mangeait jamais sur place, ou alors, elle déjeunait dans la salle commune avec ses employées. Chacune des filles, à tour de rôle, se chargeait des repas, du ménage et de la bonne tenue générale de l'établissement.

Comme la politique de l'hôtel était que les services aux clients n'étaient dispensés qu'à partir de quinze ans au minimum, les plus jeunes étaient reléguées aux tâches domestiques.

Ainsi, contrairement aux soirées qu'ils passaient ensemble au temps où ils étaient au lycée, Sosuke ne put profiter de la cuisine de Kaname bien que restant diner.

Il en fut un peu déçu mais il se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque à son hotesse. Elle avait déjà accepté de la garder avec elle jusqu'au lendemain, il n'allait pas en plus se plaindre de ne pas avoir droit à un repas maison.

Par ailleurs, ce détail mis à part, la soirée se passa très bien. Ils discutèrent tranquillement de leurs anciens camarades de classes dont Kaname avait quelques nouvelles et Sosuke fut étonné d'apprendre qu'elle avait gardé le contact avec Ren Mikihara bien sûr, mais aussi Kyouko Tokiwa et Onodera. Elle lui racontait les dernières histoires de chacun comme si elle les cotoyaient régulièrement et il apprécia sa conversation jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui apprenne qu'elle les avait tous revus lors d'un court séjour à Tokyo quelques mois plus tôt. Le sergent-major sentit une pointe de déception à l'idée qu'elle ait choisi de renouer des liens avec ses anciens amis du lycée plutôt qu'avec lui, mais une fois encore, il évita de commenter.

Kaname remarqua son indélicatesse et posant sa main sur sa cuisse, elle s'excusa. Ce n'était par méchanceté qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à le revoir dès sa libération mais parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Sosuke resta perplexe et il hésita à lui demander des explications, seulement il n'en eut pas le temps.

Ca, elle pouvait le lui avouer. Même s'il risquait de ne pas apprécier, il avait le droit de savoir. En plus, d'une certaine manière, ça le préparerait pour la suite.

« En fait, si j'ai réussi à m'échapper c'est parce que j'ai eu de l'aide. Mais pas seulement à l'extérieur. »

Sosuke acquiesça et lui répondit simplement : « Ca je le sais. Tu as convaincu plusieurs membres d'Amalgame de changer de camp et... »

Kaname secoua la tête et il regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé en voyant son air contrarié. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était sensé avoir deviné et jusqu'où il devait lui-aussi gardé le secret sur ce qu'il avait découvert. Alors il choisit de garder le silence pendant qu'elle lui racontait.

« J'ai peut-être ouvert les yeux de certains, mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Celui qui m'a vraiment permis de quitter la Sibérie, c'est Leonard. »

Sosuke serra les poings et sans réfléchir, il demanda : « Pourquoi ? »

Kaname soupira et détourna le regard. C'était assez difficile d'aborder ce sujet. La veille encore, elle avait été incapable de dire trois mots à propos de sa captivité et maintenant, elle s'était lancée dans le récit de son évasion. Mais les deux choses allaient de paire. Et en une seule journée, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Elle n'avait plus le droit de garder autant de secrets, pas après qu'il ait mis en danger sa carrière pour elle. Il lui avait prouvé une fois de plus combien il tenait à elle, alors le minimum qu'elle puisse faire en remerciement était de lui donner la vérité.

Sauf que ce n'était pas facile à avouer.

Longtemps, elle chercha ses mots, choisissant avec application ce qu'elle était capable de raconter.

Sosuke remarqua sa manière très mesurée de s'exprimer et il la prit dans ses bras dès qu'elle mentionna sa détention.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Même s'il détestait le fait que Leonard ait été celui qui lui avait permis de sortir de cet enfer, il était tout de même soulagé qu'elle en soit sortie. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle devait le remercier. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait enlevée au départ.

Sauf que Kaname ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a... il me traitait correctement. Quand il a découvert... il a organisé... enfin bref, il m'a fait sortir. Mais il a pris un énorme risque et je lui suis redevable à bien des niveaux. J'ai promis... j'ai promis beaucoup de choses en échange... »

Kaname ferma les yeux et déglutit lentement. Elle ne pleurait pas mais elle n'en était pas loin. Elle murmurait à peine et heureusement qu'il la serrait contre lui sinon il ne l'aurait pas entendue.

« Entre autre, je ne devais pas chercher à te revoir ni à te contacter. »

A ce moment-là, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et s'excusa, comme si elle était responsable de leur séparation. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement, pour la rassurer et la calmer. Il lui redressa le menton et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Ce qui compte c'est qu'on est pu se retrouver quand même... »

Kaname esquissa un sourire à son tour et malgré ses yeux brillants, pas une larme n'avait coulé.

« Ouais... en plus j'ai renégocié depuis pour qu'il me foute la paix... »

« S'il t'ennuie, tu sais, je serai ravi de lui mettre une balle dans la tête. » Il parlait d'un ton détaché, mais ils savaient tous les deux combien il était sérieux.

A nouveau, Kaname évita son regard et elle répondit simplement : « J'ai déjà essayé cette solution, et crois-moi il n'est pas facile à éliminer. » Puis elle se redressa et tendant la main à Sosuke, elle lui fit signe de se lever. Il haussa les sourcils comme lui demander ce qu'elle cherchait à faire et elle lui dit en souriant : « Il est tard, et j'ai mieux à faire que de parler de cet abruti. Pour le moment, je préfère le fuir, aussi bien en vrai qu'en conversation. Et je suis sûre qu'on va trouver un truc plus sympa à faire ! »

Sosuke ne put qu'acquiescer en la suivant dans sa chambre, mais avant de passer la porte, il remarqua : « Il me semblait qu'on était d'accord pour ne pas brusquer les choses... »

Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se refuser à elle encore une fois, surtout qu'il était plus que consentant pour passer la nuit avec elle de la façon qu'elle suggérait, seulement il n'aimait cette impression de tout précipiter, comme s'il devait de ne plus jamais se revoir.

Kaname lui sourit en le guidant dans une pièce sans fenêtre, décoré sobrement, dans laquelle étaient posés à même le sol un grand matelas occidental et quelques coussins.

« Tu peux dormir sur le canapé si tu préfères, mais cette chambre est plus tranquille et parfaitement sécurisée. » Elle affichait un sourire en coin en annonçant qu'elle avait installé ses affaires dans l'ancienne salle de radiographie de l'immeuble et que tous les murs étaient plombés et entièrement imperméable à l'extérieur.

L'étage avait été un cabinet médical avait que le bâtiment ne soit transformé et par conséquent, sa chambre était la pièce la plus sûre de tout l'hôtel. Elle ne recevait même pas le téléphone tant l'isolation était bonne.

Et en effet, une fois la porte refermée, Sosuke réalisa qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de bunker, à l'abri du temps et du monde et il n'eut aucun mal à se laisser convaincre de passer la nuit ici plutôt que un vieux sofa étroit en plein courant d'air.

En plus, Kaname n'était pas du genre à coucher avec un homme dans ce genre d'établissement et elle n'hésita pas à le lui faire remarquer, après bien évidemment l'avoir traité de pervers pour ce qu'il avait osé comprendre.

Elle lui indiqua un meuble bas dans un coin et le laissa choisir un film pendant qu'elle installait les coussins pour s'affaler confortablement devant le mur du fond qui en quelques instants se transforma en écran de projection.

Comme au bon vieux du lycée, ils finiraient la nuit devant un vieux western. Sauf que là, ils n'auraient pas besoin de repartir aurpès la fin du film.

-oOo-

Quand Tessa rejoingnit son bureau à la Ying-Fa en milieu de matinée, elle était reposée, détendue et de bonne humeur. Elle avait eu une longue conversation avec Mardukas de bonne heure et elle avait découvert qu'il n'avait pas une seconde cherché à organiser une mission dans son dos avec Clouzot comme elle l'avait pensé, et en plus qu'il s'impatientait de son retour aux commandes du De Danaan, toujours coincé aux docks de la base de Fukuda.

En réalité le commande et le capitaine en second n'avaient fait que discuter de la meilleure stratégie à adopter en cas d'intervention en Sibérie, Clouzot souhaitant profiter de l'expérience de Mardukas pour un combat contre les Spitnaz.

L'ancien officier de la Navy avait souvent été opposé aux forces soviétiques et par conséquent, il pouvait être de bons conseils. Mais aucune décision définitive n'avait été prise.

Et Clouzot le lui confirma d'ailleurs dès qu'il put lui parler. Il avait préparé un plan d'action grâce aux informations qu'il avait récolté, mais il attendait son aval avant de lancer la mission.

Tessa était tellement sous le choc la veille suite au désastre de l'arrestation de Kaname qu'elle avait tout dramatisé.

Une fois qu'elle fut rassurée sur son rôle au sein de la division des opérations, elle eut même droit à la visite de Hunter qui une fois encore, venait lui présenter ses excuses pour les problèmes qu'avaient causé Wraith et son bras droit.

Heureusement, en compensation, il avait obtenu de l'espionne qu'elle lui organise une rencontre avec les deux agents qui s'étaient chargé de la destruction des laboratoires d'Amalgame sur les rives du lac Baïkal.

La jeune femme attendait le capitaine dans son bureau pour fixer un rendez-vous et mettre au clair plusieurs points à propose des évènements de la veille.

Bien sûr Tessa se fit attendre, préférant déjà faire le point avec Lemming et l'équipe de recherches. Si tout se passait comme prévu et que Sosuke revenait bien dans la journée, il faudrait organiser le briefing de la prochaine mission et par conséquent, elle n'aurait plus le temps de s'occuper des avancées sur le Lambda Driver.

Le capitaine fut satisfaite de retrouver Dim et Milla de bonne humeur et elle fut soulagée qu'aucun des deux n'aborde le sujet de Kaname. Elle découvrit tout ce que la Whispered avait fait pour l'organisation, développant tout un système d'exploitation spécifique pour les M9, avec une interface spécifique qui reliait l'omni-sphère au pilote tout en préservant son cerveau, grâce à un controleur intégré qui bloquait le fonctionnement du Lambda Driver dès que les ondes alpha du lobe droit devenaient trop fortes.

Nora et Milla lui assurèrent que grâce à cet enregistreur de fréquences cérébrales le pilote ne risquait plus rien et Dim se fit un plaisir de lui détailler la conception de l'appareil.

L'idée venait bien sûr de Kaname, mais c'était lui qui avait miniaturisé le capteru de façon à l'intégrer dans l'unité centrale de l'AS. Dans l'idéal, il faudrait développer le même procéder pour les ondes delta et tau pour affiner la précision et profiter d'un meilleur rendement du Lamdba Driver, mais pour l'instant, ils avaient surtout cherché à jour la carte de la sécurité.

Quand Tessa quitta le laboratoire, il était plus de midi et elle s'inquiéta un peu de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Sosuke. Elle choisit donc de retrouver Wraith, préférant discuter avec l'espionne avant le retour du sergent-major.

Malheureusement pour elle, l'agent des renseignements n'était pas seule quand le capitaine se décida à la rejoindre.

-oOo-

Kaname fut tirée de sa torpeur par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle était blottie contre Sosuke et n'avait aucune envie de bouger mais elle savait également que personne ne l'appelerait ici sans une bonne raison.

A contre coeur, elle s'extirpa des bras du sergent-major et lentement, elle se dirigea vers le salon.

Le temps qu'elle arrive, le répondeur c'était déjà enclenché, et la voix feutrée et doucâtre qui l'exaspérait tant retentit dans tout l'appartement.

Elle décrocha immédiatement, espérant que Sosuke ait été assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre et elle écouta avec agacement Leonard la gratifier d'un de ces noms ridicules qu'il aimait tant.

En quelques phrases, il lui expliqua la situation et l'accord qu'il avait trouvé avec Wraith et Natacha et sans lui laisser le temps de protester ou de donner son avis, il raccrocha, non sans lui avoir demandé de transmettre sans bon souvenir à son chien de garde.

Kaname frissonna en reposant le combiné. Elle détesta avoir à lui parler, et en plus, elle allait devoir collaborer avec lui.

Mais ce qui la gênait vraiment c'était qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas seule, comme s'il arrivait encore à l'observer malgré toutes ses précautions.

Un instant elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle avait évité le pire puisque Sosuke n'avait rien entendu et que par conséquent il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'elle venait d'accepter. Sauf que bien sûr quand elle revint dans sa chambre, elle le trouva debout au milieu de la pièce, l'air sombre et le visage fermé.

Quand il releva les yeux pour lui faire face, elle put facilement lire toute la détresse mais aussi la déception dans ses yeux.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et détournant la tête, il demanda simplement : « Quitte à passer pour un type jaloux, j'aimerai quand même bien savoir ce qu'il a de plus que moi pour que tu choisisses toujours de partir avec lui... »

Il eut un faible sourire peu convainquant et ajouta : « Il me semblait que tu n'étais pas fan des blonds... »

Kaname apprécia sa tentative d'humour, tout en sachant combien ça lui coûtait. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et montant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa doucement.

Naturellement, il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui alors qu'elle murmurait : « Le charme italien peut-être ? »

Sosuke la dévisagea, perplexe et elle ne put que rire en lui tapant le somment du crâne.

« Mais non, crétin. Il n'y a que toi qui comptes. Seulement j'ai un truc à finir et malheureusement, il est le mieux placé pour m'aider. »

Le sujet semblait être clos et ils se préparèrent tranquillement avant que Kaname ne le raccompagne jusqu'à la Ying-Fa.

Cette fois, elle prit sa voiture pour éviter de se faire remarquer et Sosuke s'amusa de la voir conduire une mini bleue. C'était certes une voiture très fréquente dans la péninsule, mais il savait maintenant que c'était celle qu'il avait croisée quelques semaines plus tôt, lors de sa rencontre avec une certaine Japonaise qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Pendant le trajet, il ne la quitta pas des yeux et il lui parla de la mission que Mithril allait commencer en Sibérie. Il n'avait pas encore de détail mais Kurz lui avait brièvement expliqué que Clouzot avait récolté assez d'informations pour lancer une attaque sur les laboratoires d'Amalgame.

Kaname parut satisfaite par ces révélations, mais elle ne lui fit aucun commentaire.

En le déposant devant le batiment, elle se contenta de lui demander d'être prudent et promit de le revoir dès que possible.

Il ne chercha pas à la garder plus longtemps, sachant qu'ils étaient tous les deux attendus de leur coté, mais il prit tout de même le temps de l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Il ne fit pas attention à la berline blindée en face de la Ying-Fa dans laquelle se tenait une silhouette blonde familière.

_

* * *

_

OMG !! Trois semaines que j'ai pas posté... Je suis horriblement confuse...

part se cacher dans un coin pour éviter les coups  
_Bon, sinon, trève de plaisanterie, je dirai qu'on en est à peu près à mi-chemin, donc oui, je table sur les cinquante chapitre. Aïe ! Mais je vais devoir me bouger sérieusement parce que j'ai pas l'intention d'être encore sur cette histoire l'an prochain. J'ai trop de projet me permettre de trainer autant. Et en plus maintenant je devrais (peut-être) avoir un peu plus de temps pour avancer. J'espère...  
En tout cas merci à tous de votre patience et pensez surtout à remercier un certain beau brun de vingt ans qui m'a rappelé à l'ordre sur ma lenteur et sans lequel je serai encore en train de ne pas écrire ça..._


	26. Agents doubles

**Chapitre 26 Agents doubles **

Avant de rejoindre son poste, Sosuke passa par sa chambre pour attraper ses affaires. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était attendu, mais il préférait être prêt à toutes les éventualités.

Kurz avait parlé du commandant plutôt que de Tessa, par conséquent, il choisit de se rendre en premier au bureau de Clouzot.

C'était plus logique qu'il ait à faire à lui d'abord. Il avait désobéit à un ordre direct de son capitaine mais un officier subalterne pouvait se charger de traiter l'affaire.

Même Mao aurait suffit pour définir la marche à suivre.

Seulement dans le cas présent, il ne voyait pas bien la jeune femme prendre une décision contre lui. Au mieux elle lui passerait le savon du siècle. Elle n'avait jamais été capable de le réprimander sérieusement, même quand il avait clairement dépassé les bornes. Elle prenait toujours sa défense et avait déjà plaidé plusieurs fois sa cause alors même que ses actions étaient inexcusables.

Mais dans le cas présent, le lieutenant savait parfaitement que Kaname était innocente et donc, accusée à tort. Elle ne pouvait donc pas blâmer Sosuke pour son intervention.

Pourtant quand il la croisa dans le couloir avant d'arriver au bureau du commandant, elle le tira par l'oreille et l'entraîna à l'écart pour lui faire la morale.

« Tu peux te vanter d'avoir mis une belle pagaille, mon grand ! C'est parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir piloter de cet AS de malheur que tu as tous les droits, d'accord ?! »

Sosuke la regarda perplexe, mais il se garda d'intervenir.

« Oui, on a besoin de toi et tu le sais, et justement ! » Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, essayant d'expulser sa rage par ce geste inconséquent.

« Tu dois nous aider ! On veut tous la même chose ici. Et ce que tu as fait hier, c'est dégueulasse ! »

Sosuke baissa la tête, coupable d'avoir trahi ses amis. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de l'avoir fait et ne regrettait pas son geste, mais il savait aussi que partir sans un mot, ce n'était pas correct.

Avant qu'il puisse s'excuser, Mao repartit de plus belle et lui attrapant le col de sa chemise.

« Et t'avise pas de chercher à te justifier. T'as eu raison de faire ce que t'as fait. Mais c'était pas la bonne méthode ! »

Puis d'un coup elle le relâcha et avec un sourire complice elle demanda : « Et tout c'est bien passé ? Vous avez pu en profité ? » Son regard insistant en disait long sur ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais Sosuke ne se laissa pas intimidé.

« Tu passes trop de temps avec Kurz, tu devrais revoir tes fréquentations… » Son ton était toujours calme et mesuré et son visage ne laissait rien deviner de ce qu'il pensait réellement. Pour autant, il avait meilleur mine depuis deux jours, par conséquent, Melissa choisit de faire ses propres conclusions.

« Il était temps… »

Puis avant que le sergent-major ne puisse la reprendre, elle dévia la conversation sur la mission à venir et l'informa que la réunion stratégique aurait lieu en fin d'après-midi. D'ici là, il avait quartier libre, même si une petite visite à Tessa était fortement conseillée.

Sauf que Sosuke n'avait aucune envie d'être confronté maintenant au capitaine. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, et il ne voyait pas comment justifier ses actions autrement. Kaname lui faisait confiance et il ne trahirait pas ses secrets.

Donc plutôt que de se diriger vers le bureau de Tessa où une déplaisante et inutile discussion l'attendait, il s'orientait vers une personne déplaisante pour une conversation désagréable mais certainement instructive.

Il avait promis qu'il ne poserait pas de questions à Kaname pour ne pas la brusquer, mais il n'avait rien juré pour ses alliés.

Par conséquent, il avait le droit de se renseigner auprès de celle qui en savait le plus sur la Whispered. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de pouvoir l'interroger, il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance. Maintenant, il avait assez d'éléments pour lui prouver sa bonne foi et il ne craignait plus les conséquences de ses actes.

Quand il entra dans son bureau d'ailleurs, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir que Wraith l'attendait, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

L'espionne avait commencé à revoir son opinion sur le sergent-major depuis quelque temps déjà, admirative devant son acharnement à retrouver Kaname malgré l'absence totale de trace de la jeune femme pendant plusieurs années. Et quand elle avait appris la veille qu'il s'était interposé entre elle et Alex, puis Tessa, dans le seul but de la protéger, elle avait réalisé combien il tenait à elle.

Dès leur premier contact, Wraith avait compris que ce que Sosuke éprouvait pour Kaname dépassait de beaucoup le cadre de sa mission mais elle n'y portait pas vraiment d'importance.

Seulement maintenant qu'elle-même était devenue très attachée à la Whispered, elle envisageait les choses différemment. Certes, Wraith trouvait toujours Sosuke ennuyeux et arrogant, mais après avoir passé une soirée entière avec Leonard Testarossa, il était plus que sympathique.

Et elle avait besoin lui. Par conséquent, elle était dans de bonnes dispositions pour lui parler.

En plus, elle avait la chance de le voir avant l'arrivée du capitaine et donc, elle pouvait régler certains détails avec lui pour l'histoire à raconter à Tessa pour justifier les actions de Kaname.

Quand elle commença à lui raconter la version officielle de la mission en Thaïlande, Sosuke la coupa, il ne se souciait pas de cette affaire. Il était prêt à corroborer ses mensonges sans le moindre état d'âme, au plus grand plaisir de l'espionne.

Seulement son aide n'était pas gratuite, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Restait à voir si son prix était acceptable.

Sosuke parla lentement. Il voulait des réponses et Wraith n'était pas sûre de pouvoir les lui donner. Soit parce qu'elle ne les avait pas, soit parce qu'elle considérait qu'elles mettraient en danger son travail.

Alors Sosuke détailla ce qu'il avait déjà comme éléments, pour lui simplifier la vie. Il ne cherchait à contourner les silences de Kaname, il avait juste besoin de certaines précisions et d'informations pour comprendre ce qui avait changé la jeune fille. Et de vérifier ce que son instinct lui prédisait.

« Hier soir, j'ai croisé sa colocataire et je lui ai parlé du problème qu'il y avait eu avec Alex. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle se chargerait d'arranger les choses, pourtant quand Chidori a reçu cet appel de Leonard Testarossa, même si ça n'avait rien à voir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que tout était lié. Je me trompe ? »

Wraith le dévisagea un moment, étonnée par sa perspicacité. Il avait fait de réels progrès en observation du comportement humain, c'était indéniable et elle allait devoir rester sur ses gardes si elle ne voulait pas se trahir.

Encore qu'ils étaient dans le même camp maintenant.

Avec un soupire désabusé, l'espionne confirma.

« Tessa veut savoir qui s'est chargé de l'explosion des laboratoires en Sibérie. Elle a posé beaucoup de questions à Hunter sur les agents envoyés pour cette opérations et elle a été assez maligne dans sa stratégie. Clouzot a fait parlé les prisonniers et ils ont dû trouver suspect qu'une fabrique soit détruite sans que rien ne soit rapporté aux laboratoires. Surtout après l'échec partiel en Thaïlande. Elle veut ses prototypes la petite, elle ne veut pas comprendre… »

Sosuke la regarda, perplexe, et Wraith se reprit. Il ne savait pas ce que Kaname essayait de faire, ni ce qu'elle cherchait et ce n'était pas à elle de le révéler.

« Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on a sous-estimé la curiosité de certains. Du coup, il faut rendre des comptes sur ce qu'il s'est passé à Irkoutsk et je ne peux vraiment annoncer à tes collègues que c'est Kana qui s'est chargée de tout… »

Sosuke leva un sourcil, il n'avait pas vraiment suivi cette histoire et n'était pas sûr de voir où la Coréenne voulait en venir, mais il la laissa poursuivre.

Voyant qu'il ne saisissait pas, elle lui expliqua qu'après être intervenue en Thaïlande, Kaname avait rejoint la Mongolie avant d'infiltrer les laboratoires d'Amalgame, situés sur les bords du lac Baïkal. Elle avait détruit un énorme centre et c'était en partie à cause de cela que Tessa avait lancé sa chasse aux sorcières.

Pour la calmer, Wraith se retrouvait à présenter certains espions susceptibles d'avoir rempli une telle mission. Le problème était qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, et qu'il s'agissait toujours d'agents sous-couvertures, bien infiltrés au sein d'Amalgame. Elle ne pouvait pas détruire leurs couvertures pour rassurer les craintes d'une gamine.

La seule personne disponible était Natacha Niao, mais avec sa grossesse avancée, c'était délicat de la faire passer pour un agent de terrain.

Sosuke nota immédiatement le nom et le regard insistant de Wraith lui confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de l'espionne qu'il avait croisé la veille. Mais il ne voyait pas le lien avec Leonard.

Wraith soupira à nouveau et détourna la tête.

« En fait, Natacha pensait l'utiliser comme intermédiaire. Il accepte de jouer les informateurs, dans la mesure où il lui a effectivement fourni de nombreux éléments pour nous aider… Ce n'est pas génial et croyez-moi, si je pouvais me passer de lui, je le ferai, mais c'est le seul moyen de ne pas impliquer Kana. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Elle pourrait très bien avoir donné des renseignements à d'autres agents, d'autres collaborateurs… On sait tous qu'elle n'est plus qu'une simple civile. Elle a donc forcément des contacts, des réseaux et des alliés. »

« Oui, mais à part Melissa et vous, personne ne s'est vraiment intéressé à la question et c'est aussi bien ainsi. Il y a une raison bien précise qui fait que Kana s'est détachée de Mithril donc autant ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. »

Voyant l'air de plus en plus soucieux de sergent-major, Wraith se sentit contrariée. Il savait beaucoup de choses, mais il n'avait toujours pas réalisé le fond du problème. Normal puisque Kaname ne lui avait certainement rien dit sur sa mission, mais l'espionne trouvait particulièrement de travailler dans ses conditions.

« Ecoutez, sergent-major, il va falloir me faire confiance. Je me rends bien compte que c'est difficile parce que nos relations n'ont jamais été ne serait-ce que cordiales, mais sincèrement, je ne cherche qu'à aider Kaname du mieux que je peux, tout en respectant sa volonté. Je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec ses choix, mais je lui dois mon entière collaboration. »

Elle fit une longue pose et elle esquissa un sourire quand il acquiesça. Il accepta ses explications et lui posa quelques questions sur son rôle dans l'évasion de la jeune fille, mais Wraith ne lui apprit pas grand chose.

Elle n'avait fait qu'aider Dim à rejoindre Mithril. A ce moment-là, Kaname n'avait pas souhaité reprendre contact avec qui que ce soit, et vu son état, l'espionne n'avait pas cherché à la forcer. Le conditionnement l'avait laissée brisée et elle avait surtout besoin d'être soignée avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Sosuke ne fut pas ravi par ces réponses et il allait lui poser une dernière question quand on frappa à la porte.

Wraith dévisagea son interlocuteur, attendant qu'il parle, mais il garda le silence. La jeune femme se leva alors pour aller ouvrir et elle dit froidement : « Je n'ai pas cherché à vous nuire en vous cachant la vérité. Je suis convaincue qu'elle aurait été mieux avec un abruti comme vous. »

Elle ouvrit et ne prit même la peine de saluer Tessa.

Elle ajouta à l'attention de Sosuke tout en faisant entrer le capitaine : « Vous êtes un crétin relativement fiable et prévisible finalement. Et au moins, vous la respectez pour elle-même, et c'est rare… »

Tessa se sentit relativement gênée de découvrir Sosuke dans la pièce mais ce qui l'embarrassa le plus, ce fut l'application que mettait Wraith à l'ignorer. La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle pouvait s'asseoir, et elle resta plantée au milieu de la place, sans comprendre vraiment ce dont l'espionne parlait.

Elle était sur le point de lui demander si elle interrompait quelque chose quand elle entendit la Coréenne brailler dans le couloir pour faire venir son assistant.

Alex allait être là lui-aussi. Elle allait donc se retrouver coincée entre lui, Sosuke et Wraith.

Sans attendre d'y être invitée, le capitaine se posa sur une chaise et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. C'était un cauchemar, elle n'était pas venue seule dans ce bureau et elle allait se réveiller, normalement, dans sa cabine à bord du De Danaan.

-oOo-

Clouzot attendait l'arrivée de Tessa pour commencer le briefing. Avec l'effectif réduit qu'il avait sous la main, il ne pouvait se permettre de commencer sans son capitaine. En plus, il manquait toujours un des éléments les plus importants de la mission, le pilote du Laevatein, Sosuke Sagara.

Heureusement, Mao lui avait confirmé son bon retour au sein de la Ying-Fa, ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait participer à l'opération sans problème.

Apparemment, aucune sanction ne serait retenue contre lui pour son dérapage de la veille, compte-tenu des circonstances particulières.

Le commandant s'impatientait sérieusement. S'il n'avait pas eu besoin des ressources de Hunter et du département des renseignements pour préparer toute cette mission, il aurait attendu son retour sur le De Danaan pour leur expliquer son plan, mais il fallait déjà être sûr que son idée était réalisable et surtout, certains agents du service d'informations allaient être mis à contribution pour infiltrer une des entreprises travaillant pour Amalgame.

En plus, il y avait tout une partie technique que le capitaine devait exposer, par conséquent, sa présence était vraiment indispensable, au-delà du protocole.

Mao, elle-aussi, commençait à trouver le temps long. Ce qui la perturbait surtout c'était l'absence conjointe de Tessa, Sosuke et Wraith. Elle redoutait le pire et quand elle vit débarquer le sergent-major, l'air passablement contrarié, suivi par son capitaine, la mine atterrée, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Tessa s'installa à la droite du commandant et sans un mot pour justifier son retard, elle lui fit signe de commencer.

L'opération était assez classique.

Grâce aux informations réunies par les services de Hunter et les interrogatoires des scientifiques, Clouzot avait cartographié tout le sud et l'est de la Sibérie qui comptaient bons nombres d'industries en lien avec Amalgame.

La plupart de ces groupes étaient intouchables pour l'instant, mais il y avait tout un centre biochimique important au nord de Iakoutsk qui abritait un pôle de recherches en armements divers.

Clouzot présenta plusieurs clichés des infrastructures et il expliqua le plan qu'il avait mis en place avec Hunter et Mardukas, attendant la validation du capitaine pour tout mettre en place et surtout définir leur timing.

Il fallait rejoindre la base de Fukuda pendant que les agents des renseignements se chargeaient de récupérer les informations sur place avant l'attaque.

Le commandant prévoyait de passer à l'action de nuit, comme souvent, pour limiter le nombre de victimes civiles et il espérait pouvoir lancer l'opération immédiatement et repartir le soir-même pour le De Danaan, mais Tessa refusa.

C'était plutôt surprenant dans la mesure où elle avait passé sa journée à faire le point avec tout le monde en vue de leur départ, mais elle annonça simplement qu'elle avait un rendez-vous important le lendemain qui ne pouvait pas être remis à plus tard.

Elle se chargerait de contacter Mardukas pour qu'il prépare le sous-marin et qu'il vienne les récupérer au large de la baie de Clear Water. L'équipe de Hunter pouvait entamer sa procédure si c'était nécessaire mais les SRT ne seraient pas disponibles avant sa réunion.

En effet, le capitaine avait besoin d'une escorte pour se rendre au coeur du district de Kwun Tong, et elle voulait plusieurs gardes rapprochés pour surveiller les environs.

L'attitude de Tessa éveilla la curiosité de Mao et Kurz. Elle était tendue et semblait sincèrement inquiète pour son entrevue du lendemain, quel qu'en soit le but. Sosuke, lui-aussi, était nerveux, mais il semblait plus contrarié qu'angoissé.

Le lieutenant choisit d'attendre la fin de la réunion pour interroger son amie malgré les incessantes remarques du sniper à coté d'elle.

Puis, alors que Hunter exposait le rôle de son équipe, Wraith fit irruption, en s'excusant brièvement, et avec un sourire narquois, elle annonça à Tessa que son frère était bien disponible pour leur rendez-vous.

Le silence de mort qui s'abattit alors dans la pièce ne fut brisé que par le bruit de la porte que l'espionne referma rapidement derrière elle.

-oOo-

Tessa, suivie de près par Mao et Clouzot entra dans le café. Sosuke et Kurz restèrent à l'extérieur pour assurer leurs arrières en cas de problème.

Même si Wraith leur avait garanti que l'endroit était sans danger, ils avaient préféré être prudents. Tessa ne sortait pas souvent, et elle était une cible facile, en particulier dans une ville comme Honk Kong où elle était aisément identifiable.

Il n'y eut aucun incident pendant toute la durée de l'entretien. Apparemment, les choses se passèrent assez rapidement puisque moins d'une heure après être entrée, le capitaine ressortait avec son escorte. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air satisfaite et Kurz s'apprêtait à demander ce qui n'allait pas quand il vit sortir du café Alex avec une superbe blonde à son bras.

La jeune femme était incontestablement aussi belle que Tessa, mais au plus, elle irradiait quelque chose de serein et d'apaisant qui sembla curieusement familier au sniper. Il aurait juré l'avoir déjà vu quelque part sans pouvoir expliquer où.

Elle se présenta sous le nom de Natacha Niao et salua Sosuke avec un sourire en coin qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de ses collègues. Alex semblait assez mal à l'aise entre les deux blondes et il gardait constamment les yeux baissés mais la tension atteint son comble que Leonard Testarossa sortit à son tour du bâtiment.

Sosuke pâlit en voyant le frère de Tessa et il dut utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Il serra les poings et détourna le regard, mais il se sentit happé par celui de Natacha.

Ses grands yeux verts lui étaient familiers maintenant et ils le rassuraient d'une certaine manière.

Elle murmura quelques mots à Leonard, lui suggérant de ne pas traîner et elle esquissa un coup d'œil vers le toit à l'attention du sergent-major.

Sosuke comprit qu'elle n'était pas seule mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, il vit la traînée d'un laser passer sur le mur. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il entendit le coup de feu, lointain et étouffé par le bruit de la circulation.

Un peu plus loin dans la rue, une voiture s'enfonça dans un poteau, son chauffeur abattu d'une balle dans la tête.

La foule fut prise de panique et tout le monde se rua dans leur direction pour fuir la zone sinistrée. Clouzot avait bondi sur Tessa pour la protéger alors que Kurz et Mao sortaient leurs armes.

Leonard restait impassible, avec son flegme habituel, et il se contenta de sortir une paire de lunettes de soleil en disant à sa sœur : « Tu vois, ma chère Télétha, il n'y a pas que toi qui a du personnel compétent. Et discret en plus. Je suis sûr que vous ne l'aviez pas remarquée… »

Sosuke regarda à nouveau autour de lui et il vit Natacha lui sourire de façon amusée avant qu'elle ne guide Leonard vers le véhicule accidenté.

Le jeune homme parut satisfait et il offrit un baise-main à sa compagne, avant de la gratifier d'un de ses sourires charmeurs.

Tessa se redressa avec l'aide de Clouzot et Mao rengaina son revolver en pestant. Effectivement, ils n'avaient rien vu, comme si le tireur était apparu subitement dans le paysage, pour disparaître aussitôt.

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas quand ils parlaient de ne montrer de quoi ils étaient capables… »

Kurz voulut lui aussi poser quelques questions pour comprendre cette affaire, mais Tessa intervint. D'un signe de la main, elle le réduisit au silence et s'apprêtait à rejoindre son frère pour lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée quand une autre blonde fit son apparition.

Elle était bien plus grande que Tessa, plus grande Mao même et elle marchait droit dans leur direction sans se soucier des gens autour qui commençaient à s'agglutiner autour de l'épave.

Arrivée à leur hauteur, Sosuke constata qu'elle faisait presque la même taille que lui, elle était très mince, mais ce qui était le plus frappant, c'était sa ressemblance presque parfaite avec Natacha.

Sauf les yeux. Deux prunelles noires, sans émotion, directement plantées sur lui. Il la détailla lentement et remarqua un curieux bracelet métallique à son poignet, lui confirmant son intuition.

Sosuke se retourna pour voir la réaction de Leonard, mais celui-ci se contenta de gratifier la jeune d'un sourire poli. Visiblement, il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire et le sergent-major s'en sentit soulagé.

Mais son calme fut de courte durée quand Leonard s'adressa directement à lui avec son ton méprisant et lui annonça froidement : « Au fait sergent Sagara, c'est bien aimable à vous d'avoir pris soin de ma fiancée. Cet imbécile d'Alexandreï me l'aurait sûrement abimée… »

Alex se raidit à la mention de son prénom complet, de même que Tessa. Non seulement il avait une maîtresse russe, mais en plus il lui avait menti sur son identité. Elle avait vraiment mal choisi en craquant sur cet agent !

Natacha posa sa main sur le bras de Leonard et avec un air navré visiblement faint, elle lui murmura en russe : « Vous êtes vraiment fiancé, Leo ? Et en plus vous nous avez rien dit ! » Puis se retournant vers sa complice, elle ajouta : « Tu te rends compte, Katia ? Leo est fiancé. »

Katia sourit, et sans quitter Sosuke des yeux, elle conclut : « En effet, c'est une honte ! » Son ton était délicieusement outrée, mais son regard disait clairement ce qu'elle ressentait.

* * *

__

Hello le monde !! Alors oui, ce chapitre est bizarre, j'en ai conscience, mais pour une fois, j'avais envie d'être elliptique et de ne pas toujours tout détaillé. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée et si on comprend quelque chose en fait, mais j'avais tellement peur de me répéter et de tourner en rond, que j'ai évité les grands discours creux qui allait raconter ce qui allait se passer.

Wraith raconte à Tessa qu'elle peut lui faire rencontrer les agents qui se sont chargés de l'opération d'Irkoutsk, puis après Tessa rapporte à Mao et cie qu'elle a rendez-vous avec ces agents, qui se sont fait aider par son frère.  
Le résultat de la rencontre Leo/Tessa se fera au prochain chapitre normalement.

Voilà. Tout ça pour rester dans mes délais ! Quelle affaire...


	27. Back to the old days

**Chapitre 27 Back to the old days**

Le cliquetis métallique d'un objet raflant le sol résonna dans toute la pièce et dans le silence matinal, c'était comme un énorme coup de tonnerre qui lui vrillait les oreilles.

Tessa avait trop bu, encore une fois, et elle n'aimait vraiment pas le bruit qu'elle entendait.

Lentement, elle se retournant vers la source sonore et entrouvrit les yeux.

Elle regretta immédiatement son choix et en pestant, elle s'effondra dans son oreiller, priant encore pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

« Vous êtes réveillée, capitaine ? »

Avec sa voix monocorde habituelle, Sosuke se retourna vers sa supérieure et voulut lui parler. Mais visiblement, celle-ci n'était pas en état.

Elle fronça les sourcils et tira la couverture au-dessus de sa tête.

Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver dans une situation pareille ? Quand elle avait souhaité retrouver sa cabine, c'était pour y être tranquille et réfléchir. Pas pour se retrouver dans une position aussi embarrassante.

Un rapide coup d'œil sous les draps lui permirent de constater que ce n'était peut-être pas aussi grave qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé au départ. Elle avait encore ses sous-vêtements et sa chemise.

En plus, Sosuke n'était pas du genre à profiter d'elle, non ?

Même s'il avait été surpris d'apprendre que Leonard et Kaname étaient fiancés, il n'avait pas semblé vraiment perturbé.

Tessa sentit le matelas qui fléchissait à coté d'elle et elle se décida à affronter la réalité. Tout en tenant sa couette fermement contre elle, la jeune femme se redressa un peu et gratifia son subalterne d'un sourire fatigué auquel il répondit de la même manière.

« Je suis dé… » Ils s'excusèrent en même temps et chacun baissa la tête, coupable d'interrompre l'autre.

Sosuke voulut la laisser parler en premier, mais bien sûr, elle s'y refusa, préférant écouter ses explications avant de se ridiculiser davantage.

Ce n'était pas une position très facile pour lui, surtout vu les circonstances, mais il devait la rassurer.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être incorrect, seulement je n'avais pas imaginé que les choses pourraient tourner de cette façon… Je suis sincèrement désolé. Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver. »

Comme il gardait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, Tessa recommença à paniquer. Rassemblant son courage, elle finit par demander : « Euh… Sosuke ? Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sergent-major releva aussitôt la tête et la dévisagea avec un mélange de peur et de profonde surprise.

« Ca va pas ! » Puis réalisant que sa réaction pouvait prêter à confusion, il se reprit.

« Je veux dire, non, ce ne serait pas correct. Vous êtes ma supérieure hiérarchique et… »

« Et vous ne m'avez vue de cette manière, je sais. » Son ton était une peu plus cassant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, comme si elle était déçue ce qui lui valut un regard perplexe de Sosuke.

Soupirant, Tessa finit par avouer : « Ecoute, tu n'es pas idiot, tu as bien dû remarquer que j'avais le béguin pour toi… »

Le sentant mal à l'aise, elle poursuivit tranquillement : « Mais ne t'inquiéte pas, j'en suis parfaitement revenue ! Tu es un garçon adorable, mais en effet, ce ne serait pas très professionnel de ma part d'attendre autre chose de toi qu'une collaboration de travail… »

Sosuke fut touché par son aveu et esquissa un sourire.

« Tessa, il me semblait que nous étions plus que de collègues. Et même si je n'ai clairement de sentiment de cette nature pour toi, je pensais qu'on était au moins amis ? »

La jeune femme parut douter un instant et il baissa à nouveau la tête.

« Je sais que je me suis mal comporté, mais j'ai juré à Kaname de ne pas… »

Tessa l'arrêta en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Je ne veux pas savoir. C'est aussi ma faute, je n'ai pas voulu lui faire confiance, et même si je ne suis pas entièrement sûre d'avoir tort de ne pas la croire, j'aurai pu au moins lui donner le bénéfice du doute. D'office je l'ai considérée comme hostile parce qu'elle n'avait pas repris contact avec nous et qu'on a passé je ne sais combien à la chercher pour rien, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la retrouve. »

Sosuke acquiesça mollement et elle poursuivit.

« Mais on ne peut pas changer le passé. En revanche, je voudrais bien savoir comment on s'est retrouvé dans le même lit et qui je dois menacer pour éviter que tout le monde ne s'imagine le pire… »

Cette fois, elle le vit sourire franchement quand il répondit : « Aucun problème. Personne à bord de ce sous-marin ne me crois capable de quoi que ce soit. En particulier avec un supérieur. C'est contraire au règlement, et je n'enfreins jamais le règlement. »

« Sauf quand Kaname est en jeu, où vous êtes incapable de le suivre, Sergent-major. »

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil complice et Tessa se sentit à la fois soulagée et détendue de retrouver enfin de bonnes relations avec lui.

Depuis des semaines, la tension entre eux n'avait fait que s'intensifier et il était plus que temps qu'ils crèvent l'abcès.

« Je suis désolée de mon attitude envers elle. J'aurai vraiment voulu que ça marche entre vous… »

Sosuke se leva et ajustant son uniforme, il demanda : « Mais qui a dit que ça ne marchait pas ? »

Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui que Tessa fut prise d'un doute.

« Mais, Leonard a bien dit qu'ils étaient fiancés, non ? »

Le sergent-major haussa les épaules et répliqua simplement : « Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait choisi ou quoi que ce soit… »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Tessa d'être perplexe. La veille, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, il avait été dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle comme s'il se décidait enfin à accuser le coup. Tous les deux avaient partagé leurs déceptions sentimentales suite à la découverte de la trahison de leurs amants respectifs. Même si dans son cas, c'était nettement plus exagéré dans la mesure où elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de relation avec Alex.

Sauf que ce matin, Sosuke avait retrouvé sa confiance en Kaname. Il aurait bien voulu rassurer sa supérieure en lui disant que l'agent des renseignements n'avait probablement aucune liaison avec Natacha Niao, mais pour cela, il aurait dû révéler la véritable identité de l'espionne et expliquer comment il la connaissait et ainsi réduire à néant le travail de Wraith pour couvrir sa protégée.

Par conséquent, il garda pour lui ses informations et se contenta d'affirmer qu'il avait confiance en Kaname et qu'il se débarrasserait de Leonard à la première occasion s'il continuait à se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Il le disait avec humour, mais Tessa comprit parfaitement qu'il ne plaisantait pas vraiment et elle ne put retenir un frisson glacé à l'idée qu'il allait finir par tuer son frère et que malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à en être attristée.

Tessa le regarda quitter sa cabine sans ajouter un mot, préférant ne pas continuer sur ce sujet.

Sa rencontre avec Leonard avait été étrange et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne ressentait rien en y repensant.

Ils étaient jumeaux, avaient grandi ensemble pendant leur enfance et même si, à l'heure actuelle, ils avaient passé plus de temps séparés qu'ensemble, il restait son frère, son unique famille.

Mais il était devenu un étranger.

A part une ressemblance physique incroyable, ils n'avaient rien en commun. Leonard travaillait pour son propre intérêt, ne révélant rien de ce qu'il cherchait ou faisait réellement et il semblait profondément indifférent au reste du monde.

Il avait donné des informations à Mithril sur les laboratoires d'Irkoutsk avec comme seule contrepartie que tout devait être détruit, mais il connaissait les agents impliqués dans cette affaire. Et il semblait en savoir très long sur Alex, bien plus qu'elle d'ailleurs. Il était aussi au courant du projet de Tessa de lancer une offensive à Yakoutsk et il avait parfaitement approuvé son choix, lui conseillant même une attaque latérale, puisque l'usine est était la moins bien gardée.

Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance sur ces informations ? Natacha avait confirmé, en lui faisant un schéma très précis des infrastructures, ainsi qu'un plan des réseaux sous-terrains à employer pour l'évacuation en cas de problème.

Il était évident qu'elle connaissait son sujet, même si elle n'allait plus sur le terrain.

C'était d'ailleurs curieux, dans la mesure où elle en savait autant que le département d'espionnage ne l'envoie pas elle, ou sa sœur Katia, en mission avec le reste de l'équipe.

Mais Alex avait été très clair là-dessus. Natacha n'était plus en service actif et sa sœur refusait de travailler sans elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient toujours fait équipe et avec la grossesse de l'aînée, la cadette avait pris une retraite anticipée.

C'était du moins ce que leur avait dit l'agent des renseignements. Sauf que Natacha était déjà enceinte quelques semaines plus tôt pour l'opération à Irkoutsk. Donc ce n'était pas très logique.

Tessa n'eut pas l'occasion de se torturer les méninges sur cette affaire bien longtemps puisque son officier en second, le commandant Mardukas, frappa à sa porte, demandant une entrevue.

Comme il venait de croiser le sergent-major sortant de sa cabine, il ne s'attendait pas trouver le capitaine en peignoir et les cheveux défaits. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas pris le temps de s'habiller avant d'ouvrir.

Sous le regard surpris du commandant, la jeune femme rougit et marmonna des excuses dans l'idée que ce n'était pas du tout ce que ça avait l'air d'être, puis, voyant l'air plutôt amusé de son interlocuteur, elle choisit de feindre l'indifférence et de s'intéresser uniquement au motif de sa visite.

Elle prendrait une douche après.

-oOo-

Sosuke prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner à la cantine quand Kurz lui tomba dessus avec un sourire en coin. C'était lui qui l'avait laissé avec Tessa la veille après leur petite soirée de doléances et le sniper espérait maintenant entendre des remerciements bien mérités pour le travail accompli.

Il n'avait eu beaucoup de mal à saouler son ami, puisqu'il ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool, mais ça avait été difficile de le convaincre de rester dans la cabine du capitaine alors que tout le monde, enfin, Mao et lui, repartaient.

Heureusement, le sergent-major dormait à moitié après sa deuxième bière, si bien qu'il n'opposa pas de grande résistance quand Kurz l'installa dans le lit de leur supérieur.

Sosuke ne se souvenait pas exactement de comment il s'était retrouvé là, mais en se réveillant aux cotés de Tessa, à moitié nu au milieu de la nuit, il avait eu un moment de panique et avait sérieusement envisagé de prendre la fuite.

Puis, retrouvant lentement ses esprits, il avait choisi de se rallonger pour éviter les problèmes inutiles.

Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher puisqu'ils avaient encore tous les deux leurs sous-vêtements et s'il se faisait surprendre à sortir de la cabine de Tessa au beau milieu de la nuit, la jeune femme aurait certainement des ennuis.

Les réflexions douteuses allaient bon train à bord du sous-marin et il n'avait pas envie d'être le responsable des remarques graveleuses que subiraient sa supérieure.

Alors quand Kurz commença ses insinuations, Sosuke mit fermement les choses au point. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à profiter d'une femme éméchée et en plus, il n'avait pas l'intention de tromper Kaname, même si leur relation n'était pas très claire.

Certes, la veille, il avait été relativement virulent dans ses propos, mais il était sous le choc.

Depuis qu'il avait appris cette histoire de fiançailles, il ne pouvait que s'interroger sur la vraie nature de ce qu'il y avait entre Kaname et Leonard, mais après avoir vidé son sac et pris un peu de recule, il avait réalisé combien il avait été idiot de douter d'elle.

Contrairement aux allégations de Kurz, Kaname et Alex n'étaient pas semblables. Ils avaient des points communs, c'était certain, et sûrement même plus que le sniper ne pouvait l'imaginer, mais la Japonaise, contrairement à l'Anglais, ne jouait pas avec les sentiments des autres.

Elle n'avait rien promis à Sosuke et lui avait parfaitement laissé entendre qu'elle avait dû accepter certaines choses de Leonard.

Simplement, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle ait pu s'engager ainsi.

D'un autre coté, sa réaction quand Natacha lui en avait parlé était claire. Elle détestait l'idée d'être liée à cet homme, donc si elle l'avait fait, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

C'était d'ailleurs surtout cet aspect qui le contrariait maintenant. Pourquoi avait-elle tellement besoin de lui ? Que recherchait-elle de si important qu'elle se retrouve dans une telle situation ? Si seulement il avait un moyen de la contacter, de lui parler…

Il était tellement perdu dans ses propres interrogations qu'il ne prêtait plus aucune attention aux questions de Kurz à coté de lui.

Finissant sa ration, il se leva et abandonnant son ami sans un regard pour se rendre au hagard et vérifier les transmissions de Al.

Kaname avait fait plusieurs manipulations sur son AS avec tout un tas d'appareil sophistiqués, mais aussi avec son portable, par conséquent, l'IA avait peut-être retenu quelque part un numéro de téléphone où la joindre.

Les probabilités étaient faibles, mais il devait tout de même essayer.

-oOo-

Natacha regardait sa 'sœur' qui lisait un magazine américain riche en couleurs. C'était un de ces journaux sur la mode et les dernières stars à l'affiche, sans le moindre intérêt mais la jeune femme semblait captivée.

En réalité, elle était depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant sur la même page et Natacha suspectait sérieusement qu'elle n'utilise sa lecture que comme prétexte pour ne pas faire face à Leonard.

Ils étaient coincés dans cette salle de surveillance pour encore une bonne heure avant que Katia ne puisse passer à l'action et l'ambiance n'était pas des plus chaleureuse entre l'espionne et son employeur, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de son attitude distante et froide.

Pour Natacha, c'était idiot dans la mesure où le jeune homme s'était laissé entièrement duper par son déguisement. Il ne l'avait clairement pas reconnue et il n'imaginait d'ailleurs sans doute même pas qu'elle soit capable d'une chose pareille.

Pour lui, Kaname était avec Wraith, quelque part en Chine à poursuivre les prototypes d'Oborov, comme elle le lui avait dit quand il l'avait coincée après son passage à la Ying-Fa pour ramener Sosuke.

Ca n'avait pas été facile de la convaincre de reprendre le rôle de Katia, en particulier pour travailler avec Leonard, mais l'Américain avait été très clair dans ses exigences et Natacha n'avait pas eu envie de négocier.

Il était près à couvrir sa fiancée en échange de personnel pour une mission relativement délicate pour laquelle il voulait la meilleure équipe. Connaissant l'identité et les talents de Natacha, il avait été ravi de l'aider contre son soutien, et surtout, celui de ses alliés.

La réputation des soeurs Niao n'était plus à faire depuis des années, par conséquent, il avait été plus que satisfait quand l'espionne Japonaise avait choisi de revêtir son uniforme d'agent russe afin de sauver Wraith, puisque cela impliquait qu'elle travaillerait avec son acolyte soviétique.

Il était évident pour Leonard que Katia n'était pas la sœur de Natacha, mais il ne se souciait pas une seconde de leur véritable relation. La Japonaise s'était sans doute créé ce personnage de blonde sculpturale pour correspondre au mieux à l'apparence de Katia et se faire passer pour un membre de sa famille. Ou du moins, c'était son raisonnement.

Par conséquent, Natacha n'avait pas eu à révéler la moindre information sur la personne se cachant derrière le masque de Katia et elle laissait son employeur croire ce qu'il voulait.

Il était intelligent et très fin stratège, mais il était extrêmement facile à berner au jeu des apparences.

Autant Sosuke avait reconnu Kaname en un seul coup d'œil autant Leonard ne risquait pas de voir ce qu'il avait sous le nez pendant plusieurs jours si personne ne lui faisait la remarque.

Et comme tous ceux au courant de la supercherie étaient en mission de leur coté, les deux jeunes femmes avaient l'esprit tranquille et Leonard ne se doutait de rien.

Même si l'amabilité de la cadette laissait clairement à désirer, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir pourquoi. Elle gardait ses distances pour des motifs qui lui échappaient complètement.

Il était en train de réfléchir à comment briser la glace avec elle quand elle se leva prestement, un juron s'échappant alors qu'elle décochait un regard brûlant à son aînée en attrapant son portable.

Leonard leva un sourcil à son attention, mais Natacha se contenta de hocher les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

« Dispute d'amoureux, je crois… » Puis elle attrapa le magazine laissé par sa sœur et entreprit de voir ce qui la fascinait tant.

Leonard se renfonça dans son siège, le visage impassible, mais profondément contrarié.

Sans qu'il puisse définir pourquoi, il était attiré par Katia, et il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle ait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il aurait bien profité du temps qu'ils avaient ensemble pour s'amuser un peu mais jusque là, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver une ouverture et il n'était pas sûr, vu son état d'esprit, qu'elle soit vraiment disposée à lui tenir compagnie.

Heureusement pour lui, même si leur mission était presque finie, il y aurait le voyage du retour qui était assez long, donc il trouvait bien une occasion pour la séduire.

-oOo-

Sosuke n'eut aucun mal à trouver dans la mémoire de Al le numéro de portable de Kaname, le problème était que quand il essayait d'appeler, il ne se passait rien.

Il y avait trop de chiffres pour être un simple numéro de téléphone, même sur une ligne sécurisée.

Comme il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps de disponible, il nota simplement les chiffres sur un papier et partit rejoindre son unité pour le compte-rendu habituel d'avant mission.

Son poste de sergent-major lui donnait plus de responsabilités et comme il n'avait ses nouvelles fonctions que depuis quelques mois, il avait toujours peur d'oublier quelque chose.

Passant après Kurz, il ne risquait pas grand chose au niveau administratif, il était bien plus efficace que le sous-lieutenant pour remplir ses rapports rapidement et distinctement. En revanche, il n'était pas sûr de lui en tant que chef d'équipe.

Même s'il avait fait de gros progrès dans ses rapports humains, il était surtout conscient maintenant de son manque de capacités relationnelles et craignait d'être trop froid ou trop distant avec ses hommes.

Par conséquent, il passait le plus de temps possible avec eux, pour les écouter, leur expliquer les détails du plan et les rassurer au besoin.

Il plaisantait avec le sergent Yan quand le chef de la maintenance, Sachs, vint les interrompre.

Apparemment, Al, l'intelligence artificielle du Laevatein, faisait des siennes et Sosuke était le seul à pouvoir y mettre bon ordre.

A regret, le sergent-major repartit donc vers son unité et il installa rapidement dans le cockpit pour une petite conversation avec son IA. Il n'était pas ravi de se retrouver là et commencer à pester contre les humeurs d'Al en allumant l'ordinateur de bord.

Si tôt qu'il vit l'interface se mettre en route, il se détendit et esquissa même un sourire en lisant le contenu de la chat-box.

Finalement, Al pouvait avoir du bon, même s'il était pénible et ne choisissait pas son meilleur moment pour révéler ses talents cachés.

Sortant le clavier de sous le siège, Sosuke se mit à pianoter tranquillement, se mêlant d'une conversation qui n'était pas supposée être la sienne mais qui l'intéressait nettement plus que tout ce que Yan pouvait avoir à lui dire.

-oOo-

Une fois à l'abri du regard inquisiteur de Leonard, Katia sortit son portable et étudia le message qu'elle avait reçu.

Apparemment, quelqu'un avait tenté de la joindre et après une courte cherche sur l'IP désireuse d'ouvrir un pont sécurisé avec elle, elle accorda son feu vert et établit la connexion au VPN.

En quelques minutes, la liaison était établie avec Al et elle put s'expliquer avec l'IA.

Il n'était pas supposé pouvoir entrer en communication avec elle directement et pourtant, il l'avait fait, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un avait fouillé dans ses répertoires, et la seule personne ayant un accès total à sa mémoire était Sosuke.

En effet, Al lui confirma que son pilote lui avait demandé s'il avait un moyen de la joindre et malgré les recommandations de la jeune femme, l'IA avait choisi de transmettre au sergent-major l'adresse IP de son appareil. Elle ne lui avait pas interdit de le faire et par conséquent, il ne violait aucun protocole de sécurité.

Quand Kaname lui demanda pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte, Al lui annonça non sans une certaine fierté qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle devait parler à son pilote. Il sentait une certaine tension chez Sosuke qui l'inquiétait pour leur future mission et il était convaincu qu'elle pourrait l'aider.

Malgré ses propos plus que surprenant pour une intelligence artificielle, Kaname ne parut pas vraiment étonnée.

Elle avait compris depuis longtemps déjà que Al n'était pas un simple ordinateur ultra-sophistiqué.

Même s'il ne ressentait pas les choses comme les humains, sa capacité d'observation et d'analyse était bien supérieure à celle des autres machines, ce qui expliquait son comportement.

Alors qu'elle discutait tranquillement avec l'IA, un nouvel intervenant se connectant au réseau et bientôt, elle vit apparaître un troisième utilisateur dans sa messagerie.

Elle aurait pu lui parler directement, mais elle préférait ne pas attirer l'attention et choisit de ne communiquer que par écrit avec lui, pendant qu'elle continuait oralement avec Al.

Ainsi, même si elle était entendue, personne ne pourrait deviner la vraie nature de sa conversation.

Ses échanges avec Sosuke furent brefs. Il ne posa aucune question sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait ni sur ce qu'elle faisait. Il s'inquiétait seulement de savoir si elle allait bien et si elle n'avait pas d'ennui. Il lui avoua avoir été impressionné par sa discrétion lors de sa démonstration de force et Kaname esquissa un sourire en lui répondant avoir surprise qu'il la reconnaisse si facilement.

Depuis trois jours maintenant qu'elle était avec Leonard jour et nuit, il n'avait même deviné qu'elle n'était pas une vraie blonde et lui qui l'avait à peine croisée quelques secondes avait tout de suite vu la supercherie.

Evidemment, elle garda pour elle cette information et se contenta de lui souhaiter bonne chance pour sa mission avant de lui promettre de le revoir rapidement.

Sosuke voulut lui demander des précisions, pour fixer un rendez-vous mais elle avait coupé la liaison.

Il n'avait aucune idée de là où elle était, ni avec qui ou pourquoi et soudain, il réalisa combien ça avait du être pénible pour elle, quand ils étaient au lycée de rester des jours entiers sans nouvelle, sans savoir pourquoi il partait et quand il reviendrait. En admettant qu'il revienne.

Maintenant la situation était inversée.

Même s'il risquait encore sa vie en allant au combat, les risques étaient nettement plus calculés. L'opération à Yakoutsk était parfaitement orchestrée et il n'avait pas un rôle aussi important que celui qu'il avait en tant que pilote de l'Arbalest.

Avec les nouveaux AS de Mithril et surtout, avec le département des renseignements qui leur mâchait tout le travail, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

En revanche, Kaname était seule, sa partenaire n'était pas en état d'intervenir sur le terrain et ses alliés, du moins tous ceux qu'il connaissait, étaient restés à Hong Kong. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle le faisait certainement seule, affrontant le danger sans plus de garantie que sa volonté infaillible de s'en sortir entière.

Cette simple idée suffit à le rassurer.

Kaname était bien plus forte que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle n'était pas invincible, mais il se devait de lui faire confiance.

En plus, elle lui avait donner sa parole de le retrouver sous peu, et elle tenait toujours ses promesses.

* * *

_Ca devait pas s'arrêter là, mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'en faire plus et je voulais pas trop trainer. J'espère que ça ira et j'ai pas saoulé tout le monde avec mes élucubrations techniques ou mes mélanges dans les personnages..._


	28. La manipulation de Leonard

**Chapitre 28 La manipulation de Leonard **

Clouzot donna le signal de départ de la mission dès qu'il reçut la confirmation de Hunter que les agents du service des renseignements avaient remplis leur part et récupéré toutes les informations disponibles.

Sosuke, Kurz et Jackson furent les trois pilotes envoyés en couverture, pendant qu'une équipe d'intervention terrestre attaquait par la façade ouest, utilisant le bruit du fleuve pour masquer leur intrusion.

Yakoutsk était construite en plein milieu de la plaine, à plus d'un millier de kilomètres du reste de la civilisation, par conséquent, il était difficile d'être discret et ils devaient utiliser tous les éléments en leur faveur.

Les conseils de Leonard avaient été vérifiés et tout concordait donc même si elle avait détesté lui faire confiance, Tessa avait validé le plan proposé par son frère et lancé une attaque latérale.

Toute l'opération se passa sans anicroche et tout le monde respecta les délais. C'était un succès total et le capitaine ne cachait pas sa satisfaction à l'idée de voir revenir tous ses hommes sains et saufs.

Au moment de l'extraction, alors que les hélicoptères rapatriaient déjà les troupes, Kurz remarqua un mouvement suspect sur son écran de contrôle.

Tapis au milieu des décombres, se tenaient plusieurs silhouettes sombres de la taille d'êtres humains mais en basculant ses capteurs en mode thermique, il constata qu'il s'agissait de machines.

Il transmit l'information au QG et à ses partenaires, avec un seul nom en tête : Arastol.

Pour Sosuke non plus il n'y avait pas de doute possible et le lien entre ses unités et Leonard était trop fort pour ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

Kurz était le seul à ne pas être dans le périmètre suggéré par le frère de Tessa et il était le seul à pouvoir distinguer l'ennemi, par conséquent, ils avaient toutes les raisons de penser à un piège. Il fallait quitter les lieux au plus vite. C'était du moins l'avis du capitaine, mais Sosuke pensait différemment.

Si Leonard avait simplement voulu les éliminer, ils auraient déjà subi une attaque ennemie, donc il était plus logique de penser que les Arastols étaient là pour une autre mission, restait à savoir laquelle.

Le sergent-major se proposa pour les suivre à terre, laissant son AS rentrer avec celui de Jackson et Kurz accepta immédiatement de l'accompagner.

Son M9 pouvait rester caché derrière les hangars en mode ECS le temps de l'inspection, puis ils repartiraient ensemble vers un nouveau point d'extraction.

De toute façon, les trois unités ne pouvaient être rapatriées ensemble, donc autant profiter du temps qu'il leur restait pour vérifier leur intuition.

A regret, Tessa donna son accord et les deux SRT partirent en chasse.

Ils suivirent les Arastols dans les étages d'un vieux bâtiment administratif en veillant bien à ne pas se faire remarquer.

D'après ce que leur avait dit le département des renseignements, cet immeuble n'était plus utilisé depuis longtemps et c'était la raison pour laquelle l'équipe d'intervention ne s'en était pas approchée.

Mais vu l'application des unités devant eux à retourner chez pièce de fond en comble, il devait y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant qu'ils ignoraient.

Soudain, un des Arastols s'arrêta face à ce qui ressemblait à un gros réfrigérateur. Il scanna son contenu mais ne parut pas satisfait puisqu'il s'en éloigna rapidement et reprit ses recherches.

Chacun à leur tour, les Arastols vérifièrent les placards, puis une fois leur inspection terminée, ils repartirent vers la pièce suivante. Sauf qu'au lieu de poursuivre leur opération, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, ce qui interpella automatiquement l'attention de Kurz et Sosuke.

Ils décidèrent d'aller eux-aussi jeter un oeil à l'intérieur des armoires, mais quand le sniper ouvrit le frigo, il découvrit que tout était piégé.

Les Arastols avaient installé des explosifs dans chaque chambre froide, et la charge était suffisante pour faire sauter tout l'étage quelques secondes après qu'ils aient quitté le bâtiment.

Jurant de s'être fait avoir aussi bêtement, Kurz se retourna vers Sosuke pour lui dire de dégager, ne s'arrêtant pas vraiment sur les tubes contenus dans le réfrigérateur.

Sans réfléchir, ils se mirent à courir vers l'escalier mais en arrivant au bout du couloir, ils furent coincés par les portes coupe-feu qui refusaient de s'ouvrir.

Ils n'avaient que peu de temps avant que les bombes n'explosent et ils ne connaissaient pas assez l'immeuble pour s'orienter vers une autre issue. Ils devaient chercher par eux-même un moyen de quitter les lieux au plus vite.

Alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers l'autre bout du couloir, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un agent d'entretien qui semblait prendre son service.

Il portait un bleu de travail un peu grand et finissait de le zipper quand il vit débouler les deux soldats en face de lui. La surprise se lisait sur son visage et avant qu'il ne puisse leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, Sosuke lui cria de sortir de l'immeuble s'il voulait éviter de mourir.

Il lui avait parlé en russe, mais l'homme ne semblait pas comprendre. Arrivant à sa hauteur, le sergent-major recommença son injonction en anglais, sans obtenir de meilleur résultat.

Il regarda plus attentivement l'homme en face de lui et son cœur manqua un battement.

Kurz tentait de le tirer par le bras, mais l'agent d'entretien ne bougeait pas et restait les yeux rivés sur Sosuke.

Celui-ci lui demanda alors de les aider à sortir et l'homme de ménage acquiesça brièvement avant de les guider vers un escalier de service.

Sosuke et Kurz commencèrent à descendre, pensant que l'autre était toujours derrière eux, mais après un étage, Sosuke vit qu'il ne les avait pas suivis.

Le sergent-major hésita à remonter le chercher mais son partenaire lui rappela qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. C'était malheureux, mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre ce risque.

A regret, Sosuke se remit donc à descendre et il n'eut pas le temps de trop repenser à sa décision puisque les premières explosions retentirent bien avant qu'ils n'étaient atteints le rez-de-chaussée.

Par chance, le bâtiment ne s'effondra pas tout de suite et ils purent se mettre à l'abri avant de se retrouver piéger sous les décombres.

Pour l'agent d'entretien en revanche, la situation était nettement plus compromise.

Sosuke se sentit responsable et alors qu'ils rejoignaient le M9 de Kurz, le sniper s'étonna de le voir aussi bouleversé.

Certes cet inconnu les avait aidés sans poser de question mais ils ne devaient pas se sentir coupables de sa disparition. Ce n'était pas eux qui avaient placé les bombes.

Et ils l'avaient clairement prévenu du danger.

Alors que l'hélicoptère de transport arrivait à leur hauteur, Sosuke se retourna une dernière fois vers les ruines et quand il vit la silhouette de l'homme de ménage émergée des gravas, il se précipita à sa rencontre. L'aube pointait à peine et pourtant il la vit tout de suite se détacher du paysage.

Kurz l'appela plusieurs fois, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait, mais le sergent-major n'écoutait pas.

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, sur ce que les Arastols cherchaient, ce qu'ils avaient détruit, ce que Leonard avait à voir dans cette affaire, mais plus important, il devait s'assurer que celui qui leur avait permis de s'échapper n'était pas blessé.

Il courut vers lui et fut soulagé de le voir avancer normalement. Il eut une petit hésitation en escaladant quelques pierres et Sosuke lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se diriger au milieu des morceaux de béton.

Kurz finit par les rejoindre, histoire de lui aussi remercier leur bienfaiteur et il fut assez surpris par l'attitude ultra-protectrice de son compagnon mais là où il resta vraiment sans voix ce fut quand l'homme de ménage manqua de tomber et que Sosuke amortit sa chute en le serrant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

De ce qu'en voyait le sniper en plus, il ne s'agissait pas d'un petit baiser amical, mais bien d'un geste passionné et intense digne de la scène finale d'un mauvais film hollywoodien.

Malgré l'obscurité encore importante, il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

Sosuke Sagara, sergent-major de Mithril connu pour son stoïcisme et son flegme en toute circonstance, en particulier à l'égard des femmes était en train de faire preuve d'une très nette démonstration affective pour un inconnu total.

Kurz était stupéfait, n'imaginant pas que son ami puisse avoir ce genre de penchant, puis il réalisa que l'autre ne semblait pas une seconde opposé à son geste et qu'au contraire, il s'accrochait à lui avec le même désespoir de celui qui sait qu'il va être séparé trop rapidement de l'être cher.

Pourtant, ils venaient de se rencontrer…

Quand enfin ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, il leur fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que leur comportement pouvait surprendre mais Sosuke ne s'en souciait pas.

Il voulait des réponses et surtout, il voulait l'emmener avec lui.

Serrant sa main dans la sienne, il la guida vers leur point d'extraction, mais après quelques pas, elle s'arrêta.

« Chidori ? » Il se retourna vers elle, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle refusait de le suivre, et à nouveau, il sentit son cœur manquer une étape.

« C'est Katia. Et je ne peux pas venir avec toi. »

Kurz les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, perplexe et pas très sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Comme ce type pouvait-il être Kaname ? Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, ses cheveux étaient plutôt blonds et courts et ses yeux étaient franchement noirs, ce qui était plutôt curieux pour un autochtone. En plus, rien dans sa silhouette ne laissait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, mis à part sa voix. Et elle avait dit s'appeler Katia.

Voyant son air perdu, l'homme de ménage sourit au tireur et lui dit simplement : « Laisse tomber, Kurz, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. » Puis se concentrant sur Sosuke elle reprit : « Si je vous suis, je vais perdre ma couverture. Il ne sait pas que c'est moi. »

Elle détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter son regard quand elle parlait de son employeur.

Ils savaient tous les deux à qui elle faisait allusion.

« Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Sosuke jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Kurz et le sous-lieutenant comprit qu'il était de trop. Il repartit donc vers son unité et il se contenta de rappeler à son compagnon qu'ils n'avaient que peu de temps.

D'un signe de tête, le sergent-major confirma qu'il serait bref, mais il voulait profiter de l'occasion qu'il avait pour interroger la jeune femme.

Au moment où il se retourna vers elle, Kaname posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler.

L'horizon blanchissait de plus en plus et elle semblait paniquer à l'idée d'être exposée à la lumière.

« Je ne suis pas supposée être ici, pas même en tant que Katia. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser là dedans sachant ce qui allait se passer… »

« Tu savais… les Arastols… »

« Shh… » Kaname secoua la tête et vérifia encore une fois autour d'elle avant de poursuivre.

« Le plan de Leonard était de profiter de l'intervention de Mithril pour passer inaperçu. Et dans l'ensemble ça a marché. Quand les officiels d'Amalgame se pointeront ici dans quelques heures, ils penseront que c'est vous qui avez tout détruit. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » A nouveau, elle l'arrêta d'un regard.

« Tu peux dire à Tessa ce que tu as vu. Réellement. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Evite simplement de mentionner ma présence. Et si Kurz pose problème, je suis Katia Niao. Je travaille avec le département des renseignements, mais aussi avec Leonard, donc il est normal que je sois là. »

Elle baissa les yeux et murmura des excuses.

« Je ne peux t'en dire plus. Je suis désolée… »

Le bruit d'un hélicoptère attira son attention et elle frissonna.

Sosuke la prit dans ses bras, la protégeant ainsi du souffle des hélices et, tout en la serrant contre lui il lui chuchota : « Sois prudente. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ce type. Même s'il t'a sauvé la vie, c'est tout de même lui qui t'a enlevé au départ. »

Il y avait tellement d'autres choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, mais il n'avait pas le temps.

Le transporteur qui venait de passer au-dessus d'eux était le sien et il n'avait pas le droit de le faire attendre. Il compromettrait toute la mission s'il s'attardait davantage.

Comme pour vérifier, il lui redemanda de venir avec lui, mais bien sûr, elle secoua la tête avant de le repousser gentiment vers son point d'extraction.

Les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais il ne savait pas comment commencer. Il lui aurait fallu une formule qui permette à la fois d'avouer ses sentiments, son inquiétude, sa confiance, son besoin de la garder, son désir de la laisser libre et sa peur de la perdre.

« Je… » Il ne trouvait pas. Il n'était pas très doué avec les mots de toute façon.

« On se reverra, je te le promets. » Elle avait un sourire confiant et il se sentit soulagé. Avec un léger signe de tête il repartit vers Kurz en courant mais s'arrêta après quelques pas quand il l'entendit l'appeler.

Elle avait retiré son bleu de travail et portait simplement une combinaison en kevlar, pas très différente de la sienne qui ne cachait rien de ses formes et Sosuke sentit sa respiration se bloquer.

Ses cheveux, libérés également, virevoltaient autour d'elle, créant un jeu d'ombres dans les gravas avec le lever de soleil.

Elle ressemblait encore plus à un ange avec la lumière derrière elle.

Mais ce qui rendit le sourire à Sosuke fut sa dernière phrase.

« Je n'ai pas dit oui. Il l'a demandé c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas encore accepté. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il y eut un flash, et elle disparut, le laissant seul au milieu des décombres.

-oOo-

Assis à sa table, au fond du restaurant, Leonard fut très satisfait des résultats que Natacha lui présentait.

Tout s'était déroulé suivant ses plans, Mithril étant pile à l'heure pour détruire les laboratoires qui l'encombraient et ainsi masquer entièrement son opération.

Katia avait récupéré les données avant l'arrivée des agents de Hunter et elle n'avait eu aucun mal à leur fournir de fausses informations par la suite, les attirant vers d'autres pistes que celle qui l'intéressait.

Natacha elle-aussi était contente par la tournure des évènements.

Les travaux d'Oborov étaient lentement mais sûrement anéantis et, à deux exceptions près, il ne resterait bientôt plus aucun de ses prototypes.

Ce n'était pas la méthode qu'elle aurait choisi et elle savait que Kaname ne l'approuvait pas entièrement, mais il n'y avait pas tellement d'autres choix.

Après avoir elle-même été utilisée par le scientifique, l'espionne n'avait plus d'état d'âme à faire disparaître quiconque se mettrait sur son chemin pour tenter de réparer les monstruosités que les chercheurs avaient tentées de réaliser.

Mais Kaname était encore jeune et même si elle avait évolué dans sa vision du monde, elle portait encore en elle une douceur et une naïveté qui l'empêchait d'utiliser des méthodes radicales si elle pouvait l'éviter.

Leonard était conscient lui-aussi de cet état d'esprit, mais il se considérait tout autant floué que l'autre Whispered dans cette affaire, et même si les recherches d'Oborov lui avait offert un moyen de pression très important sur Kaname, il n'en considérait pas moins ses actions comme une hérésie.

Et il n'hésitait pas à éliminer ou détruire tout ce qui restait de ses travaux. Il était hors de question que ses prototypes puissent être à nouveau utiliser. Pas sans son consentement et surtout, pas de la manière que les dirigeants d'Amalgame avait prévue.

Leonard se resservit en café après avoir rempli la tasse de Natacha et il ne put retenir un commentaire sur son alimentation peu adapté à sa condition.

La jeune femme ne se souciait pas une seconde de sa grossesse et continuait de se nourrir comme elle en avait l'habitude, à grand renfort de caféine et de produits crus, refusant délibérément de se compliquer la vie pour le soit-disant bien être de son enfant.

Elle offrit un sourire en coin à son employeur et le regardant à travers ses cils, elle lui murmura : « Votre sollicitude me touche, mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez. Il y a de bonne chance qu'il ne soit pas de vous. »

Leonard éclata de rire et lui prenant la main, il y déposa ses lèvres tendrement.

« Je ne le sais que trop bien ma chère, et même si une part de moi en est désolé, j'avoue préférer que mes prochains héritiers soient conçus de manière plus… traditionnelle. »

« Sans compter que vous ne m'auriez certainement pas choisie pour les porter. »

Il n'y avait aucune amertume dans ses propos et Leonard le savait, pourtant, il se sentait légèrement embarrassé d'être ainsi mis en accusation sur ses préférences. Il avait eu une liaison avec elle, sous une autre apparence, certes, mais il avait été réellement attirée par cette Japonaise. Seulement son coeur appartenait à une autre.

Natacha serra un peu ses doigts autour de ceux de son interlocuteur et toujours le même sourire elle changea de sujet : « Vous n'en démordez pas, alors ? Vous avez sérieusement l'intention de l'épouser ? »

« Et de lui faire des enfants, oui. »

Puis Leonard se renfonça dans son siège et perdant son regard dans le vide, il lui dit simplement : « Pour le moment elle n'est pas prête, mais je suis convaincu qu'elle finirait par réaliser et comprendre que j'ai raison. »

Il sentit Natacha bouger sur la chaise et levant un sourcil vers elle il ajouta : « Vous ne partagez pas moi opinion, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant je vous assure que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Nous sommes pareils, même si elle ne veut pas le voir… »

La jeune femme sirota son café, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et cherchant comment le convaincre d'abandonner cette quête inutile.

A chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils finissaient par avoir la même conversation.

Leonard voulait Kaname et était prêt à tout pour l'obtenir tandis que Natacha tentait de le raisonner, cherchant à lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité des choses.

Posant sa tasse sur la table, elle attrapa une pâtisserie avant de reprendre calmement.

« Vous êtes pourtant conscient qu'elle ne vous aime pas, non ? »

Il haussa les épaules, comme si cette idée était sans importance ce qui irrita grandement l'espionne. Elle ne savait pas bien si elle pouvait introduire Sosuke dans cette histoire pour lui faire conscience de ce que ressentait vraiment la Whispered.

Certes Leonard connaissait la relation entre Kaname et le sergent-major, mais lui rappeler que les sentiments de la jeune femme vis à vis de son ancien protecteur n'avait pas évolué en cinq ans, ou en tout cas pas dans la direction souhaitée n'était sans doute pas très stratégique.

Il considérait que tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux relevait du béguin d'adolescente et qu'avec le temps, Kaname réaliserait combien elle était différente et surtout supérieure à ce petit assassin de pacotille, mais il se trompait complètement.

Depuis qu'elle avait commencé elle-aussi à aller sur le terrain, Kaname avait une vision très différente des choses, en particulier concernant le meurtre. Elle avait du sang sur les mains, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité ou même qu'elle ne pouvait justifier par de la légitime défense ou de l'élimination d'une menace.

Elle avait exécuté des innocents simplement parce qu'ils se trouvaient sur son chemin, par accident le plus souvent, mais aussi pour protéger son identité.

Par conséquent, elle n'était plus terrifiée par le passé de Sosuke et elle ne se sentait que plus proche de lui maintenant. En plus, il avait évolué lui-aussi et il ne la considérait plus comme une mission, ou un objectif à tenir par rapport à une promesse. Il avait accepté ses sentiments et il la respectait, malgré tous les secrets qu'elle gardait encore.

Pour Natacha, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Sosuke était un bon choix, et même s'il ne comprenait pas tout à ce que Kaname ressentait de par sa condition de Whispered, il était prêt à apprendre et ne cherchait pas s'imposer.

Il était un bien meilleur prétendant que Leonard, quel que soit l'angle d'approche.

Elle était sur le point d'expliquer son point de vue à Leonard quand elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de sa soeur qui s'intalla à coté d'elle.

La jeune femme avait mauvaise mine, ayant passé sa nuit sur le terrain mais cela n'empêcha Leonard de la complimenter et la félicité pour son travail.

Une autre chose qui exaspérait Natacha et qui la poussait encore à préférer Sosuke c'était cette manie qu'avait le Whispered de toujours chercher à séduire d'autres femmes. Il se prétendait fou amoureux de Kaname et pourtant, il faisait des avances à Katia.

Ce qui aurait pu être acceptable s'il avait su qu'elles n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, mais il était clair que ce n'était pas le cas.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, Katia ignora Leonard. Il avait essayé plusieurs techniques d'approche mais la jeune femme restait totalement hermétique à son charme.

Contrairement à Natacha qui discutait facilement, voire flirtait ouvertement avec le premier venu, Katia était un mur de silence, ne répondant que par monosyllabe et uniquement quand elle y était obligée.

Elle détestait être dans cet hôtel et tout dans son comportement l'affichait.

Pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces, Leonard suggéra qu'ils quittent les lieux rapidement, maintenant qu'ils avaient nettoyé la région et qu'ils se concentrent sur le prochain objectif, mais là encore, il n'obtint qu'un vague hochement de tête de la part de l'espionne.

Natacha excusa sa sœur, prétextant la fatigue pour justifier son attitude et elle choisit de faire parler leur employeur sur leur prochaine mission.

Au départ, l'accord ne parlait que de la récupération des informations disponibles dans la région, mais comme Leonard et Natacha, de même que Kaname dans une certaine mesure, avaient le même but, la collaboration pouvait éventuellement se poursuivre un peu longtemps si les deux parties y trouvaient leur compte.

Le seul élément vraiment opposé à continuer ce travail conjoint était Katia, mais Natacha ne semblait pas perturbée par l'avis défavorable de sa cadette.

Elle interrogea donc Leonard sur ses plans et écouta attentivement tout ce qu'il avait à leur proposer.

Maintenant que Mithril était sur les traces d'armements sans intérêt, ils pouvaient se concentrer sur les produits développés par Oborov et son équipe sans se soucir d'attirer l'attention de Tessa.

Kaname n'était pas ravie à l'idée de continuer dans cette voie, mais elle savait aussi qu'avec l'aide de Leonard elle irait beaucoup plus vite. Et tant qu'il ne découvrait pas son stratagème, elle était libre. Ou presque.

* * *

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, je poste en avance. C'est la fête !!  
Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire en fait... Ah si, Niao ça vaut dire oiseau en Chinois, mais on s'en fout. Et j'ai fait une petite fiche explicative des persos pour ceux qui sont perdus, en lien sur mon profile. J'en ferai peut-être d'autres pour expliquer d'autres trucs commes les différentes organisations et les liens entre elles. Mais je veux rien faire avant d'avoir plus avancé pour pas vous gacher le plaisir en spoilant ma propre histoire._

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Et merci de m'avoir lue, comme toujours, j'apprécie beaucoup ;)_


	29. Manqués d'un cheveu

**Chapitre 29** **Manqués d'un cheveu**

Etudiant son reflet dans la glace, Kaname ne put retenir un soupir. Elle avait beau se regarder sous tous les angles, elle se trouvait affreuse et fade.

Elle détestait être blonde.

Déjà avec une perruque, elle était ridicule, mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.

Elle avait dû sacrifier ses longues mèches noires contre un dégradé vénitien, éclairé ici et là de platine.

Tout ça pour ne pas être découverte et avoir un peu la paix.

Quand Natacha avait donné son accord pour suivre Leonard, elle avait suggéré à sa complice de régler son problème capillaire une bonne fois pour toute de façon à éviter les mauvaises surprises.

Leur employeur était tout de même un minimum observateur et à force de passer du temps ensemble, il finirait par découvrir la supercherie, à moins d'employer des méthodes drastiques.

Bien sûr, Kaname n'avait pas été ravie à l'idée de se décolorer, mais elle avait connu pire. Et si cela lui permettait de garder les soupçons de Leonard à distance, alors elle était plus que consentante pour tenter l'expérience.

Natacha s'était chargé de l'opération, choisissant une teinte un peu plus soutenue que celle qu'elle affichait normalement avec sa perruque mais tout de même blonde pour ne pas trop dénoter avec l'image de Katia.

Le problème maintenant était que toute l'opération était finie, Leonard était reparti s'occuper de ses affaires, mais Kaname était toujours décolorée.

Dès qu'elle voyait ses cheveux, elle repensait à ces semaines qu'elle avait été forcée de passer avec l'autre Whispered, dans le seul but de réparer ses erreurs, et comme si ce n'était pas assez pénible, son reflet dans la glace lui montrait constamment une image d'elle-même qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

Avec ses mèches blondes et ses yeux chocolat, la ressemblance était vraiment troublante. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

A plusieurs reprises, Leonard avait mentionné son fils qui lui manquait, rappelant qu'il faisait tout cela pour lui, pour le protéger, et Kaname avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui sauter à la gorge à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait son prénom.

Heureusement, elle avait réussi à se tenir. Elle suspectait même que Natacha n'ait fait des commentaires sur une éventuelle jalousie de sa part, justifiant ainsi sa distance depuis le début de l'affaire et la mention de ses 'fiançailles', puisque la dernière semaine, il avait semblé moins prompt à ouvertement mettre sa vie personnelle en avant.

Soupirant à nouveau, Kaname se détourna du miroir et se dirigea vers la douche, dans l'espoir de se vider la tête sous le jet.

Elle n'avait que quelques heures devant elle avant le départ de son avion et si les informations qu'elle avait récupérées dans la base de Mithril étaient bonne, elle arriverait peut-être à croiser Sosuke avant de partir.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis Iakoutsk et ils étaient tellement occupés chacun de leur coté, avec des horaires très différents qu'ils ne s'étaient pas contacté autrement que par mails. Jamais ils n'avaient été connectés en même temps, si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas pu beaucoup échanger de peur que les messages ne soient interceptés à un moment ou un autre.

Même si Kaname avait confiance en son système, elle préférait ne rien laisser d'important sur le serveur pour éviter qu'on puisse remonter sa piste ou savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Le VPN n'avait de sens que s'il était ouvert de façon limitée. Toute la sécurité du tunnel pouvait être mise à mal si elle le laissait en accès libre trop longtemps et par conséquent, elle n'avait pas utilisé de messagerie instantanée. Elle avait donc dû se contenter du peu d'information que Sosuke lui avait laissées pour se rassurer et satisfaire son manque.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau à Hong Kong, elle allait pouvoir le revoir et lui parler directement.

Elle se prépara en vitesse et après avoir vérifié que toutes ses affaires étaient prête, elle se précipita vers la Ying-Fa enterprise avec un prétexte bidon pour rentrer.

Elle ne pouvait pas entrer par l'entrée réservée au personnel puisqu'elle ne faisait pas partie de l'organisation et elle ne voulait pas faire appel à Wraith ni Dim pour éviter les questions embarrassantes.

Elle savait qu'à cette heure plutôt tardive, Sosuke aurait fini sa journée et donc le seul obstacle qu'il se dressait encore entre elle et son ancien protecteur était le poste de garde qui surveillait les accès des visiteurs.

Battant des cils devant le vigile, elle s'appliqua à détourner son attention du listing en face de lui, le temps nécessaire pour trouver un nom familier qui lui servirait d'excuse pour justifier sa présence à la Ying-Fa.

Kaname n'eut pas trop de difficultés à convaincre le garde qu'elle apportait des informations importantes qu'elle devait remettre en main propre aux responsables du service de documentation. Elle suivit les indications jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui la conduisit à l'étage voulu mais l'opération se corsait à ce niveau-là, puisque pour rejoindre les appartements privatifs de l'immeuble, il fallait utiliser une clé spéciale qui déverrouillait l'accès aux niveaux suppérieurs.

Heureusement, équipée comme elle l'était et connaissant sur le bout des doigts le système de sécurité de Mithril, elle réussit à détourner l'attention des caméras le temps d'infiltrer le circuit de la cabine et la forcer à l'emmener où elle voulait.

Arrivée devant la porte du studio qu'occupait Sosuke, Kaname sentit son coeur s'emballer. Elle frappa plusieurs fois mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle hésita à forcer l'entrée, pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée dans les dates, et après avoir vérifié que personne ne la surprendrait, elle se glissa dans l'appartement.

Découvrant les deux pièces vides, elle se sentit vidée et résista difficilement à son envie de briser quelque chose.

Le sentiment de frustration et de déception qui l'envahissait était nouveau et elle s'interrogea sur le pourquoi d'une telle impression. Elle n'était plus cette petite lycéenne timide et doutant d'elle-même, pas plus qu'elle n'était devenue une de ces filles amoureuses et désespérées qui se mettent à pleurer parce qu'elles se séparent de leur copain pour quelques heures.

Pourtant, elle sentait un curieux picotement aux coins de ses yeux en réalisant que Sosuke n'était pas là et qu'elle ne le verrait pas avant son départ. C'était curieux.

Elle avait réussi à l'éviter pendant des mois après son évasion, refusant toute occasion de le voir, et même quand ils s'étaient croisés à San Francisco, elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal à garder ses distances, et maintenant, elle n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de l'esprit.

Comme si les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avaient suffit à faire voler en éclats toutes ses résolutions.

D'ailleurs, c'était très précisément le cas. Le simple fait qu'elle l'ait suivi en Thailande en était la preuve. Elle n'était pas supposée s'impliquer. Ce n'était pas son affaire. Même si elle s'était convaincue que c'était son devoir d'intervenir puisque les armes fabriquées découlaient de ses prototypes, elle n'aurait jamais dû y aller. Et s'il n'avait pas été envoyé sur le terrain, elle ne s'en serait pas mêlée.

Mais ce n'était pas réellement à ce moment-là que tout avait basculé. Non, elle n'avait pas eu de mal à poursuivre sa mission ensuite. L'étape en Thailande n'avait été qu'un simple détour qui lui avait permis d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'avancée des travaux d'Amalgame, donc ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

En revanche, quand elle était revenue, elle n'était plus la même sans qu'elle puisse définir pourquoi.

Elle était retournée au laboratoire pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencé sur les AS de Mithril afin de les rendre plus performants et surtout, réellement compétitifs face aux Codarls d'Amalgame, mais quand elle avait revu Sosuke ce soir-là, elle avait oublié tout le reste.

La façon dont il l'avait regardée la faisait encore frissonner. Leur relation avait évolué rapidement. En partie parce qu'elle n'était pas capable d'attendre, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à lui résister. Elle ressortit discrètement et s'arrêta pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire. Face à cette porte, dans ce couloir, toute seule, elle pouvait se l'avouer.

Elle n'était pas seulement attirée, elle était bel et bien amoureuse et ne pourrait plus se contenter d'un petit flirt.

Même à Iakoutsk, alors qu'elle devait simplement disparaître après l'explosion du laboratoire de biologie, elle avait perdu du temps pour sauter dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le sentir contre elle...

Kaname appuya son front sur le mur, tentant veinement de ne pas repenser à toutes les sensations qu'il éveillait en elle. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

Elle risquiat de croiser à tout moment un des agents de Mithril qui utilisaient les locaux et elle ne pouvait pas se faire surprendre maintenant.

Discrètement, elle se faufila vers l'escalier de service, pensant rejoindre sans problème l'entrée du personnel, malheureusement, le temps qu'elle n'atteigne la sortie, un des agents de la sécurité la repéra et lui demanda son badge. Ce ne fut que grâce à l'intervention in extremis de Dim qu'elle réussit à se justifier.

-oOo-

Le De Danaan attendait au sud de la Chine, caché au milieu de l'archipel des îles Paracel. Tessa était retournée à Hong Kong pour travailler avec le département de recherches, ou plutôt pour voir leurs avancées suite aux découvertes que les SRT avaient faites à Iakoutsk, puis après, dans tous le sud-est asiatique.

Le capitaine n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour communiquer avec les scientifiques et comme la situation était redevenue plus calme, elle en profitait pour passer un peu de temps avec Dim et Milla au laboratoire. A trois, ils avançaient très rapidement et pouvaient se permettre de bons moments de détente pour faire le point sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur séparation.

Tessa n'avait été qu'à moitié surprise que les deux Whispered n'aient pas eu de nouvelles de Kaname, et elle évita de trop s'étendre sur le sujet en présence de Sosuke qui, même s'il n'était pas aussi affecté par son absence qu'avant leurs retrouvailles, n'était pas spécialement gai pour autant.

Le sergent-major avait été plutôt détendu les deux premières semaines, mais comme le temps passait et que personne ne savait ce que Kaname faisait, il avait perdu peu à peu sa bonne humeur, redevenant simplement le soldat efficace et pragmatique qu'il avait toujours été.

En réalité, il avait eu quelques informations très sommaires, lui permettant surtout de se rassurer, mais il n'en avait parlé à personne et il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de son changement d'attitude.

Les opérations s'étaient suivies les unes après les autres et il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à son comportement, préférant se concentrer sur la prochaine mission plutôt que de se poser trop de questions.

En revanche, quand il s'était retrouvé dans son studio de la Ying-Fa, il avait ressenti le manque jusque dans sa chair.

Il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cet appartement depuis le départ de Kaname, à part pour ramasser ses affaires, et le retour n'avait pas été facile.

Tessa, de même que Kurz et Mao, avait tout de suite noté le visage fermé de Sosuke et malgré ses réticences à laisser Milla toute seule dès le deuxième jour, le capitaine avait choisi de retourner dormir à l'extérieur de la Ying-Fa avec Mao, et de passer la soirée avec ses hommes dans l'espoir de permettre au sergent-major de se changer les idées.

Tout était bien orchestré pour empêcher Sosuke de broyer du noir, seul dans son coin.

Il était chargé de les raccompagner toutes les deux à leur appartement au nord de la péninsule, après un arrêt dans un petit restaurant du centre, puis Melissa l'entrenerait à l'intéreur sous un prétexte quelconque en rapport avec la sécurité pendant que Kurz s'occupait de leur trouver des boissons. Elle avait tout prévu pour lui éviter de penser à Kaname, quitte à se retrouver une nouvelle fois en mauvaise posture, avec la gueule de bois et des souvenirs flous.

Tout était minuté comme pour opération de grande evergure, réglé dans le moindre détail. Elle n'avait laissé aucune place au hasard. Son plan n'avait aucune faille.

Sauf celle de tomber sur elle à ce moment-là.

-oOo-

Dim avait un sourire ravi en quittant le laboratoire. Tessa était partie avec son équipe donc il n'avait aucune raison de passer sa soirée tout seul avec Milla. La jeune femme était certes de plaisante compagnie, mais ils étaient restés en tête à tête depuis des semaines, et très franchement, il avait envie de rentrer chez lui.

Il passa rapidement à la cafétéria pour se prendre un sandwich et se dirigea vers la sortie, où son chaufeur attendait.

En général, il ne faisait pas très attention aux autres employés qu'il croisait, sachant qu'il avait un status un peu particulier, il évitait autant que possible de se faire remarquer. Mais cette fois, il ne put faire autrement.

Il fut un peu surpris en arrivant dans le hall de tomber nez à nez avec cette blonde en plein débat avec un des gardiens, et au ton de sa voix, il réalisa de qui il s'agissait et son coeur manqua un battement.

Comme visiblement l'agent de sécurité n'était pas très complaisant, il fut obligé d'intervenir et de faire jouer sa position spéciale pour justifier la présence de la jeune femme dans le bâtiment.

Tout le personnel de surveillance connaissait son passe particulier, qui l'autorisait à aller et venir comme il le souhaitait, mais toujours avec une escorte, et surtout qui lui permettait de faire entrer presque qui il voulait sans en référer à qui que ce soit.

C'était Wraith qui lui avait donné cette liberté, et vu sa position au sein de l'organisation, la décision n'avait pas été discutée, même par Hunter. Le directeur connaissait la valeur des Whispered, et il ne pouvait se permettre d'en perdre un pour une simple histoire de laisser-passer.

Par conséquent, Dim n'eut aucune difficulté à convaincre le vigile de laisser Kaname tranquille et il l'entraina avec lui jusqu'à sa voiture, se proposant gentiment pour la raccompagner.

Malgré quelques réticences de circonstances, la Japonaise finit par accepter et sans se poser de question, elle le suivit vers la baie.

-oOo-

Tessa fut la première à sortir de l'ascenseur, elle plaisantait avec Melissa à propos du commandant qui les avait déjà appelées trois fois depuis leur arrivée sur la péninsule, pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Sosuke et Kurz suivaient derrière, l'esprit nettement moins léger, en particulier pour le sergent-major qui regrettait de ne pas pouvoir passer sa soirée tranquille.

Même s'il n'avait plus d'accès direct avec Kaname, Milla lui avait montré un programme qu'elle utilisait pour communiquer avec Al et il espérait s'en servir pour tenter de joindre la jeune femme, utilisant l'IA de son AS comme relais. Mais maintenant, il était coincé avec le reste de son équipe, pour une énième soirée de beuvrie dont il se serait bien passé.

Il ressassait ses idées noires quand il entendit le cri de surprise de son capitaine qui le força à lever les yeux et à découvrir la jeune femme assise au bout du couloir.

Les genoux repliés sous le menton, elle avait les yeux fermés, si bien que tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient presque jusqu'à la taille.

Avec son short en jean et sa veste trop large, il ne pouvait pas deviner grand chose de sa silhouette, mais c'était suffisant pour la reconnaître.

Elle avait un sac de voyage posé à coté d'elle, de même qu'une housse de portable. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

Elle était rentrée et visiblement, elle était venue ici dès qu'elle avait pu. Elle semblait dormir, mais en entendant le bruit autour d'elle, elle redressa lentement la tête et s'efforça à ouvrir les yeux.

Le coeur de Sosuke manqua un battement en réalisant de qui il s'agissait, et il s'arrêta net de marcher.

« Kaname ? » Tessa ne retint pas son étonnement de la trouver ici, et elle avança lentement vers la Japonaise.

L'intéressée se redressa lentement et offrit un sourire fatigué aux nouveaux arrivants avant de répondre gentiment à la blonde : « Il doit y avoir erreur, j'en ai peur... Moi c'est... »

« Natsuki. » Sosuke la coupa et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là et surtout, pourquoi elle était seule. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler ouvertement devant ses amis.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Natsuki lui offrit un sourire complice et se chargea des explications qui allaient forcément être demandées.

« Ravie de voir que tu te souveins de moi. Sosuke, c'est ça ? Je ne savais pas que tu vivais dans le quartier... »

Puis se tournant vers les trois autres militaires, elle partit dans un résumé de sa première rencontre avec le sergent-major un peu plus de deux mois plus tôt.

Elle était encore en train de parler quand Dim fit son apparition à son tour. Il rentrait plus tard que prévu à cause de son détour forcé par l'aéroport, mais toute sa fatigue disparue en découvrant qu'il n'était pas seul.

Son visage s'éclaira immédiatement quand il vit la brune devant sa porte et sans s'occuper des autres personnes présentes, il se rua sur elle et l'embrassa.

Sosuke ressentit une étrange sensation dans le ventre en les voyant tous les deux, comme une colère inexpliquée, un sentiment profond d'injustice.

Elles étaient parties ensemble, donc normalement, elles auraient dû revenir ensemble, non ? Donc Kaname devait être là, quelque part, dans cette ville.

Sosuke eut soudain l'envie de quitter ses amis et d'aller vérifier dans quartier mafieux si elle n'était pas à son hôtel, mais avant qu'il ne puisse formuler une phrase pour prévenir ses compagnons de son changement de plan, Natsuki lui demanda : « Au fait, Sosuke, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

Elle lui souriait avec un air malicieux qui attira tout de suite l'attention de Kurz.

Il connaissait ce regard, l'avait déjà vu, mais pas chez elle. Elle avait les mêmes yeux verts que l'espionne russe qui travaillait avec Leonard, c'était surprenant.

Mao aussi commençait à avoir des doutes sur cette jeune femme, et elle la détailla de la tête aux pieds comme pour confirmer son impression.

Seule Tessa s'intéressait à ses propos et ce fut qui releva : « De quoi parlez-vous ? Quelle proposition ? »

Natsuki lui offrit un sourire navrée et se tourna vers Sosuke en haussant les surcils, comme dans l'attende d'une réponse.

Comme il ne disait rien, elle décida de lui raffraichir la mémoire.

« Ma colocataire... Elle n'est pas ici en ce moment, mais si tu es disponible... » Son coup d'oeil suggestif mit fin à toutes les élucubrations et Kurz se mit à ricanner en expliquant à la jeune femme que Sosuke était pris, mais l'intéressé surprit tout le monde en demandant quand la jeune femme devait rentrer.

Il était prêt à la rencontrer, le seul problème était qu'il ne restait pas à Hong Kong pour très longtemps.

Natsuki parut réfléchir et plutôt que de poursuivre leur conversation dans le couloir, elle les invita à suivre Dim chez lui pour boire un verre.

Le Whispered fronça les sourcils un instant, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et guida tout le monde dans son appartement.

Ce n'était pas immense, mais il y avait de la place pour les six.

Chacun s'installa comme il put, et quand Natsuki revint avec un plateau pour le thé, tous les regards se portèrent sur son ventre.

Elle avait retiré sa veste et son débardeur ne cachait rien de sa grossesse avancée.

« C'est pour quand, au fait ? » Natsuki se tourna vers Sosuke avec un sourire complice mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Dim annonça fièrement : « Un peu avant Noël, si tout va bien. » Et il se baissa pour embrasser son ventre, l'air ravi.

« Je ne savais que vous alliez avoir un enfant, Dim, félicitations. » Tessa semblait sincèrement contente pour lui et le jeune homme la remercia chaleureusement, mais il déchanta quand elle poursuivit en demandant des précisions, bien logiques.

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps? Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

Les questions du capitaine n'était pas vraiment surprenantes, c'était tout à fait naturel de chercher à en savoir plus sur la situation, mais dans le cas présent, Dim était confronté à un dilemme de taille.

S'il avouait connaître Natsuki depuis plusieurs années, il souverait de nouvelles interrogations sur qui était la jeune femme et sur son passé. D'un autre coté, ne rien dire montrerait clairement qu'il avait des choses à cacher.

Il bredouilla quelques mots sur une histoire compliquée et Tessa le dévisagea avec surprise, de même que Kurz et dans une certaine mesure Mao.

Mais quand Natsuki lui demanda si elle prenait du sucre avec son thé, le lieutenant comprit. Son intuition était la bonne.

Natsuki l'avait appelée par son nom alors qu'elle ne le lui avait pas donné et l'intonnation dans la mademoiselle lui était plus que familière.

Cette femme était la complice de Kaname, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Sosuke était intéressé par sa 'colocataire'.

Profitant de l'opportunité de détourner la conversation avant que le silence de Dim ne devienne trop gênant, le lieutenant relança la Japonaise sur sa proposition à Sosuke.

« Vous parliez d'une colocataire, tout à l'heure. On voudrait bien des détails, c'est tellement rare que Sosuke accepte un rendez-vous... » Elle eut un sourire en coin et fit un clin d'oeil au sergent-major, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle savait.

Natsuki finit le service tout en expliquant qu'elle partageait un appartement avec une jeune Japonaise très séduisante, mais extrêmement difficile.

Encore que le vrai problème ne venait pas de ses exigences en la matière, mais plus du fait qu'elle était un vrai bourreau de travail et par conséquent, elle ne prenait jamais le temps de chercher.

Par conséquent, Natsuki se faisait un devoir de lui présenter ceux qu'elle jugeait suceptibles de lui plaire. Et elle avait tout de suite jeté son dévolu sur Sosuke sans savoir pourquoi.

Cette remarque attira bien sûr l'attention de Kurz qui voulait lui-aussi un rendez-vous avec la mystérieuse colocataire, mais Natsuki ne semblait pas disposée à prendre sa candidature au sérieux.

Sosuke qui n'était pas intervenu jusque là finit par demander : « Tu ne m'as pas dit où elle était en ce moment, ni si elle en avait pour longtemps. C'est encore professionnel, j'imagine... »

il regardait Natsuki avec des yeux de chien battu et la jeune femme se retint de lui prendre la main pour lui parler.

« Non, elle est rentrée chez elle, à Tokyo. Elle est invitée au mariage d'une de ses amies de lycée, je crois. J'aurai dû l'accompagner, histoire d'être sûre qu'il ne lui arrive rien, mais très franchement, maintenant je suis plus une charge qu'une protection. »

Tessa leva les yeux vers la Japonaise et ne put s'empêcher de demander : « Elle est en danger ? » Tout de suite, elle se sentait concernée, même si elle ne connaissait pas cette jeune femme et Natsuki en fut très touchée.

Son idée était donc la bonne, elle allait pouvoir les rapprocher.

Elle espérait pouvoir s'infiltrer dans cette brèche pour amener une nouvelle proposition, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire sa demande.

« Et comment s'appelle votre colocataire ? » Mao n'avait rien fait pour cacher les supçons plus qu'évident dans sa voix mais cela n'affecta en rien le sourire de Natsuki. Elle se doutait bien que le lieutenant avait compris qui elle était et pour qui elle travaillait, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne dirait rien, donc elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

« Mademoiselle Komura. » répondit-elle tranquillement.

Puis voyant l'air perplexe de Sosuke, elle ajouta : « Elle est d'une famille de militaires, son grand-père était dans la marine si je me souviens bien. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle a ce caractère si... autoritaire... »

Elle avait dû mal à garder son sérieux en voyant Sosuke remettre petit à petit les éléments en place. Il devait chercher une solution pour s'esquiver sans éveiller davantage les suspicions de ses compagnons et ce n'était pas si facile.

« Enfin bref, comme je sais que tu es un soldat, j'ai pensé que tu pourras peut-être lui servir de garde du corps. Je ne pense pas que la mafia l'ait suivie jusqu'au Japon, mais il y a des liens très forts entre les triades et les Yakusas... »

Présenté de cette façon, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser.

Bien sûr, Tessa tenta d'intervenir, justifiant que Sosuke n'était pas disponible pour ce genre de travail, mais le sergent-major la coupa et demanda simplement s'il était vraiment indispensable pour les prochains jours.

Il avait écourté ses vacances en juin et il avait donc encore droit à une semaine de permission. Et un séjour à Tokyo était une opportunité intéressante.

Il n'y était pas retourné depuis des années et il pourrait en profiter pour mettre fin à tout un pan de son passé qui le hantait depuis trop longtemps.

Le capitaine fut surprise, mais sous l'insistante conjointe de Sosuke et Mao, elle finit par accepter.

Elle avait sûrement ratée quelque chose, mais puisqu'ils avaient tous l'air contents comme ça, elle n'allait pas se battre.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Natsuki tendit sa carte à Sosuke, au cas où il est le moindre problème pour retrouver sa nouvelle protégée.

Curieusement l'adresse indiquée ne lui était pas du tout inconnue.

* * *

_Curieux comme ce truc est sorti finalement... Je savais bien ce que je voulais raconter, mais ça rend bizarre je trouve... Enfin bref, vous ferez avec, parce que pas le choix ;)_

_Et pour les petits étourdis, Komura est le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Kaname. C'est celui de son grand-père, ancien membre de la marine japonaise que Sosuke avait rencontré à Tokyo._

_Et si je suis bien disposée, peut-être du lime au prochain chapitre, vous être prévenus !!_


	30. Romance Tokyoite Part 1

**Chapitre 30 Romance tokyoïte** **Part 1**

Depuis son arrivée au Japon, Kaname n'avait pas vu le soleil un seul instant et depuis son réveil quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait droit à une pluie fine et continue qui laissait l'air déjà moite encore plus lourd et insupportable.

Il n'y avait pas d'air et la chaleur en cette fin d'après-midi devenait vraiment suffocante.

Mais elle évita de se plaindre. C'était un temps assez habituel au Japon en cette saison et même si elle n'avait pas remit les pieds à Tokyo très souvent ces dernières années, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir avant de venir.

En plus, ce n'était pas pire que la mousson qu'elle avait dû subir aux Philippines, et après le froid de la Sibérie, elle trouvait presque la température agréable.

Les autres passagers du train, en revanche, étaient nettement moins tolérants qu'elle.

Malgré la climatisation, la chaleur dégagée par les corps rendait l'atmosphère étouffante et la foule qui se tassait un peu plus dans le wagon à chaque arrêt ne faisait rien pour améliorer la situation.

« On aurait dû prendre un taxi… » murmura la petite blonde à coté d'elle.

Kaname se retourna et lui sourit, voyant qu'elle s'était assise sur sa valise et s'éventait avec son billet d'avion.

« A cette heure-ci, on aurait été coincées sur le périph. C'est mieux comme ça. »

La jeune fille ne sembla pas convaincue et pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant à une réponse, mais finalement, garda le silence.

Il ne leur restait que trois stations avant d'arriver à l'aéroport d'Haneda, elle pouvait bien tenir. En plus, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à discuter face à Kaname.

Même si elle avait fait des progrès considérables pour contrôler ses humeurs, la jeune femme était toujours capable de s'emporter violemment pour un peu qu'on la prenne par le mauvais coté, alors mieux valait ne rien tenter. En tout cas, pas dans un lieu aussi confiné.

Mais dès qu'elles furent sorties du train, la plus jeune commença sa liste de doléances. Tout y passait, le temps, la pluie, la chaleur, l'odeur des gens, la promiscuité du métro, les horaires impossibles des avions, et même le temps qu'elle allait perdre avant de pouvoir embarquer à cause des prétendues attaques terroristes qui pourraient toucher les Etats-Unis et qui du coup, rendaient les services de douanes particulièrement vigilants vis à vis de tous les passagers à destinations de l'Amérique.

Elle ne réalisa qu'elle était sur un terrain dangereux que trop tard, une fois que les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres.

Elle était bien placée pour savoir de quoi certains groupes étaient capables et prendre les menaces aussi légèrement était plutôt déplacé, surtout devant Kaname, mais curieusement, l'intéressée ne dit rien.

Elle se contenta de soupirer, les yeux rivés sur le tableau d'affichage à l'entrée de l'aéroport, cherchant vers quel comptoir se diriger.

« La prochaine fois, fais appel à un transporteur privé, tu n'auras pas tous ces problèmes. »

Puis n'obtenant pas de réponse, Kaname insista.

« Ou alors, reste chez toi ! »

Elle eut un sourire en coin en devinant l'air offusqué de sa compagne et elle ne fut pas déçue quand elle se retourna vers elle et qu'elle la vit la regarder les yeux plissés et la bouche ouverte prête à lui détailler le fond de sa pensée.

Mais Kaname ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, elle lui prit le bras et la traîna dans le hall, en lui proposant d'aller se chercher quelque chose à boire ce qui bien sûr calma immédiatement tous ses griefs.

Alors qu'elles se tenaient chacune avec leur goblet devant le restaurant où elles venaient d'acheter leur milk-shake, les deux jeunes femmes se firent siffler par une bande de garçons qui se rendaient à leur guichet.

Kaname leur décocha un coup d'œil assassin et sa compagne soupira.

« Ce n'est pas avec ce genre d'attitude que tu vas te trouver un mari, Kana. » annonça la plus jeune avec malice.

« Sauf que je n'en cherche pas. » Son ton était ferme et catégorique, mais cela ne suffit pas à la dissuader.

« Enfin tu n'es plus toute jeune… Et ce n'est pas comme si les prétendants se bousculaient… »

Kaname se retourna, prête à répondre, mais elle resta muette.

Un peu plus loin, elle remarqua un grand brun un peu perdu, avec un vieux sac à dos à la main et elle se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de mettre un terme à cette légende qui voulait qu'elle n'ait aucun succès auprès des hommes.

« Petite peste, tu vas voir s'ils ne se bousculent pas ! »

D'un signe de tête, Kaname lui désigna celui qu'elle avait repéré et elle ne put qu'être admirative face à son choix.

Il leur tournait le dos, mais il était clair qu'il était très bien fait. Son pantalon lui tombait à peine sur les hanches et montrait bien ses jambes solides et ses fesses parfaites. De même, son t-shirt beige mettait délicieusement en valeur la forme de ses épaules, carrées mais pas trop, tout en révélant ses bras forts et musclés, mais pas de manière artificielle.

Cet homme ne cherchait pas à séduire par son apparence, il était ainsi fait parce qu'il travaillait avec son corps, sans doute en extérieur vu son bronzage.

Kaname était sur le point de mettre en œuvre ses talents de séductrice quand elle fut bousculée par une femme entourée d'enfants qui se précipitait dans le couloir en criant.

Son verre lui tomba des mains, se renversant sur son débardeur et elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise, qui attira l'attention des gens à coté d'elle, mais aussi de celui à qui elle pensait jouer son petit numéro de charme.

Il se retourna d'un coup, et elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Puis retrouvant ses esprits, elle murmura : « Ca va même être encore plus facile que prévu… » Et son sourire s'étendit dangereusement alors qu'elle avançait vers lui.

-oOo-

Sosuke quitta Honk Kong le lendemain de son entrevue avec Natsuki.

Il ne donna aucune explication à Tessa sur son envie de partir et se contenta de la remercier de lui accorder si facilement quelques jours de congé. Il avait promis de revenir immédiatement en cas de besoin, mais savait qu'en l'absence de mission prévue, il aurait droit à une bonne semaine de repos avant d'être dérangé.

Il avait limité autant que possible les contacts avec Mao et Kurz pour éviter de leur mentir et curieusement, aucun des deux ne lui avait posé de question.

Apparemment, le lieutenant s'était chargé de convaincre le sniper que leur ami avait besoin de se changer les idées et qu'en plus, depuis le temps, il devait retourner à Tokyo, au moins pour être capable de tourner définitivement la page de sa vie là-bas.

Sans nouvelles de Kaname depuis près d'un mois, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence et accepter de laisser derrière les souvenirs de leur relation. Et le meilleur moyen pour cela était de revenir là où tout avait commencé, histoire d'enterrer définitivement cette affaire.

Si en plus Sosuke rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre, alors c'était pour le mieux, ou du moins, c'était la vision que Kurz avait de la situation.

Il ne savait pas ce que Natsuki avait en tête en demandant au sergent-major de veiller sur sa colocataire.

Sosuke était déjà dans l'avion quand il reçut un message de l'espionne lui donnant quelques consignes supplémentaires pour retrouver son amie si jamais elle n'était pas chez elle, ainsi que plusieurs sous-entendus sur le fait qu'il serait souhaitable qu'elle ne sorte pas trop, voire qu'elle reste au lit, pour retrouver sa bonne humeur.

Il se retint de sourire, en pensant qu'il ferait de son mieux pour protéger la jeune femme, contre les dangers extérieurs et contre elle-même et il s'empressa de répondre à Natsuki pour lui assurer son dévouement entier et total à la mission qu'elle lui confiait.

Le trajet ne fut pas très long, mais Sosuke était tellement impatient qu'il lui sembla durer une éternité. Le pire fut l'arrivée à l'aéroport, où les douanes étaient débordées à cause d'une menace d'attentat vers les Etats-Unis et il se retrouva à faire la queue plus d'une heure avant de se faire fouiller se façon plutôt sommaire.

Bien sûr, il avait l'habitude des contrôles de police et savait comment cacher ses armes pour ne pas avoir d'ennui, mais dans le cas présent, toutes ses précautions furent inutiles.

Les gardes étaient tellement débordés qu'ils ne vérifiaient que les individus qui leur paraissaient suspects ou qui correspondaient aux signalements.

Manifestement, sa tête n'était pas mise en prix puisqu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à passer, malgré son glock et son couteau qu'il avait en permanence sur lui.

Soupirant devant l'incompétence des services de sécurité, Sosuke choisit de ne pas leur demander d'aide pour s'orienter, et il quitta le poste de frontière le plus vite possible pour aller récupérer son sac, puis une fois ses affaires retrouvées, il chercha un panneau ou une indication quelconque lui permettant de sortir de cet enfer.

Il n'utilisait presque jamais les aéroports civils, et encore moins ceux aussi énormes que celui-ci, par conséquent, il avait beaucoup de mal à se diriger au milieu de la foule de gens et d'informations autour de lui.

Il se fit bousculer à plusieurs reprises à garder le nez en l'air et il finit par se mettre à l'abri dans un coin plus calme vers la zone commerçante.

Il envisageait de demander son chemin à un des vendeurs de journaux quand il entendit un cri derrière lui et son instinct de soldat réagit immédiatement. Déjà les sifflements un peu plus tôt avaient attiré son attention, mais il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de se retourner.

Cette fois en revanche, le cri strident le mit sur ses gardes et la série de jurons qui suivit ne fit rien pour le calmer.

Voyant l'auteur d'un tel vocabulaire, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Grande, les cheveux relevés en queue de cheval, un bandana sur la tête ne laissant apparaître que quelques mèches blondes, avec une mini-jupe en jean lui arrivant à peine à mi-cuisse et un débardeur blanc couvert d'un liquide gluant et épais rose vif sous une chemise laissée ouverte, la jeune femme continua à pester, puis murmura quelques mots à sa compagne, blonde également et un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Sosuke cligna plusieurs fois de yeux, les dévisagent l'une et l'autre et il fut extrêmement surpris par leur ressemblance.

La plus petite semblait plus jeune, de quatre ou cinq ans, ses cheveux étaient plus courts et détachés, mais sinon, elles avaient les mêmes yeux chocolat, avec cette même détermination dans le regard qui l'avait toujours fasciné.

Il n'eut pas le temps de décider ce qu'il devait faire que la plus grande s'approcha de lui et avec un coup d'oeil suggestif, le salua.

-oOo-

Kaname se dirigea vers sa proie, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure marche à suivre.

Elle ne pouvait pas se jeter sur lui ni être trop directe, et en plus, elle n'était pas seule, donc elle devait être prudente sur ce qu'elle dirait.

Par chance, sa compagne resta en retrait, préférant la regarder faire à distance.

Elle s'imaginait sûrement qu'elle allait se faire humilier, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de sa tenue et son t-shirt couvert taché. Mais c'était grandement la sous-estimer !

Kaname accosta le jeune homme en face d'elle tranquillement et remarqua qu'il avait l'air perdu et par conséquent, elle se proposait de l'aider.

Apparemment, il était plutôt surpris de sa démarche, alors elle s'expliqua un peu plus.

Elle était venue accompagner sa sœur qui repartait pour les Etats-Unis et elle retournait à Tokyo après. S'il était près à attendre un peu, ils pourraient partager un taxi.

Le jeune homme parut hésiter, jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle pour regarder sa cadette, puis il finit par avouer qu'il n'allait pas au centre ville, mais plutôt en banlieue, du coté de Sengawa ou Chofu.

Le visage de Kaname s'éclaira et elle annonça fièrement qu'elle aussi allait plutôt à l'ouest, c'était parfait. Puis désignant son t-shirt, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et proposa : « Je vais me reprendre un milk-shake, à boire cette fois, je vous offre quelque chose ? »

-oOo-

Sosuke suivit la blonde vers sa compagne, perplexe.

La plus jeune le regardait avec des yeux ronds, visiblement stupéfaite qu'il ait accepté l'invitation si facilement et elle resta la bouche ouverte pendant un moment alors qu'ils s'installaient à une table.

Finalement elle se posa à coté de lui et lui sourit timidement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Tokyo, monsieur… ? » demanda la plus grande, l'air intéressé.

Sosuke déglutit lentement, ne sachant s'il devait révéler sa véritable identité.

Quelque chose dans ses yeux lui disait qu'il pouvait parler sans crainte, alors il donna son vrai nom.

« Sagara. Sagara Sosuke. »

Elle lui sourit en hochant la tête et se présenta à son tour.

« Chidori Kaname, et voici ma petite sœur Ayame. »

Sosuke haussa les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle poursuivait : « Donc vous là en déplacement professionnel ou personnel ? Laissez-moi deviner… »

Elle le détailla méthodiquement et il sentit clairement déshabiller par sa façon de faire, puis elle se tapota le menton en pinçant les lèvres et proposa : « Vous n'êtes pas en costume, donc ce n'est pas pour affaires, mais vous n'êtes pas très équipé pour seulement du tourisme. Alors je dirai que c'est plus un retour au bercail. Vous venez voir de la famille ? »

Penchant la tête sur le coté, elle attendit sa confirmation, mais curieusement, il secoua la tête.

« Non, je viens voir des amis. »

« Des amis ou des amies ? »

Sosuke fut un peu surpris mais répondit tranquillement : « Les deux. » C'était bizarre de prétendre ne pas la connaître et surtout terriblement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir lui parler directement, la toucher, ou simplement prendre de ses nouvelles, mais avec sa soeur à coté, il devait jouer le jeu.

Elle voulut continuer, mais le serveur les interrompit pour prendre leur commande.

« Un milk-shake à la fraise pour moi. Ayame, la même chose ? »

La concernée acquiesça, et Sosuke choisit donc de suivre le mouvement lui-aussi.

Pour éviter de se retrouver pris dans un interrogatoire délicat, Sosuke décida de lui aussi obtenir des informations. Il savait ce que Natsuki lui avait dit, mais à aucun moment elle n'avait mentionné la famille de Kaname.

« Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Il les regardaient à tour de rôle, espérant en apprendre un peu plus sur la situation, mais Kaname ne put rien lui révéler de nouveau dans ces circonstances. Avec sa soeur qui écoutait, de même que tous les autres clients du café qui pouvaient les entendre, elle devait se limiter à une conversation futile qui n'attirerait pas l'attention.

Elle expliqua que sa cadette repartait pour New York, où elle vivait avec leur père et à ce moment-là, Sosuke en profita pour parler anglais, limitant un peu les possibilités de se faire comprendre.

Ca ne résolvait pas le problème d'Ayame, mais ça leur donnait une petite marge de manoeuvre, en particulier pour lui qui n'avait du coup pas de souci à s'inventer un passé d'étudiant qui revenait voir des anciens amis.

Après tout, ce n'était pas très éloigné de la réalité. Il s'inquit du départ éventuel de Kaname mais celle-ci le rassura.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de suivre sa soeur pour l'instant, son travail l'appelerait sûrement bientôt à Hong Kong, mais comme elle venait de finir une affaire avec un important client qui l'avait occupée près d'un mois, elle s'accordait un peu de repos, au calme, mais elle n'était pas contre un peu de compagnie de temps à autre.

Bien sûr, Sosuke releva la perche, au plus grand étonnement d'Ayame qui suivait leurs échanges labouche ouverte, stupéfaite par l'habileté de sa soeur à amener la discussion exactement là où elle voulait pour séduire ce type;

Ils continuèrent leur petit manège un moment jusqu'à ce que Kaname ne réalise l'heure et s'excusant, elle laissa son invité seul le temps de s'assurer que sa cadette n'avait pas de problème pour enregistrer ses bagages et elle revint rapidement, l'air nettement plus détendu.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant en face de Sosuke.

« Je suis en mission. »

Kaname haussa les sourcils, mais ne chercha pas à avoir des détails autres que pratiques.

« Pour longtemps ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Une semaine, peut-être plus. Ca dépend. »

« De quoi ? »

« De toi, essentiellement. »

Cette fois, elle fut clairement surprise et ne le cacha pas.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ta mission ? J'ai fait ma part, et je ne suis au courant de rien… »

Sosuke lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais.

« Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour le compte de Mithril et je suis nettement plus libre. Donc si tu veux que je reste, je le ferai. »

Kaname le dévisagea.

« Tu ne travailles plus pour Mithril ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Disons que j'ai pris quelques jours de congé pour rendre service à une amie. Elle m'a demandé de m'assurer de la sécurité d'une de ses relations. »

« Oh… je vois… Je suppose que ton amie est une superbe blonde aux yeux clairs qui veut que tu surveilles… »

« Elle est franchement brune, coupa Sosuke, mais je ne peux pas nier qu'elle est belle. »

Kaname pâlit et il se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer : « Dommage qu'elle ait les yeux verts. Je préfère de loin les regards sombres. »

Puis se redressant, il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux et ajouta : « Et il semblerait que sa colocataire, que je dois surveiller, soit blonde. »

« Tu… tu… »

Se penchant un peu plus vers elle, pour lui parler sans que les autres clients du bar ne puisse les entendre, il lui poursuivit : « As rencontré la fiancée de Dim, Natsuki. Une femme charmante. Je l'avais déjà croisée fin juin et figure-toi qu'elle voulait absolument me présenter sa colocataire, qui d'après elle, était faite pour moi. J'étais plutôt surpris, parce qu'elle ne me connaissait pas du tout et pourtant elle avait vraiment l'air sûre d'elle... Du coup, en la revoyant hier, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. »

Kaname cligna des yeux, stupéfaite, avant de retrouver ses esprits.

« Ah oui ? Comme ça tu cherches l'âme-soeur ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais j'étais curieux. » Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise et croisa les bras tout en la dévisageant.

« Je ne devrais pas ? »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux. Juste je trouve ça un peu malheureux avec toutes les filles qui te tournent autour que tu ailles encore courir après une inconnue. Je ne t'imaginais pas briseur de coeur. Encore que tu l'étais déjà au lycée, donc c'est sans doute normal. »

Ce fut au tour de Sosuke d'être surpris et il lui demanda des explications qui vinrent facilement quand elle lui rappela comment il avait humilié cette pauvre fille qui lui avait écrit une lettre enflammée simplement parce qu'il croyait à une menace, puis elle embraya sur Tessa qui avait toujours eu un béguin plus qu'avancé pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas vu. En plus, il y avait Milla, qui transprait d'admiration pour lui, la fille avec laquelle il avait vécu à Namsak et certainement un paquet d'autres qu'elles ne connaissait pas.

Elle aurait aussi pu s'ajouter à la liste, mais elle ne voulait pas trop flatter son égo qui semblait enfler à vu de d'oeil.

« Milla sait parfaitement que je ne suis pas intéressé, donc on ne peut pas dire que je lui ai brisé le coeur. Et pour Tessa, tu exagères. La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé dans son lit, elle était extrêmement embarrassée. »

Sosuke se régala de l'air choqué de Kaname à l'idée qu'il se soit retrouvé à passer la nuit avec son capitaine et il eut du mal à ne pas rire comme elle luttait pour ne pas lui faire une scène.

D'un coup, il mit sa main sur sa nuque et l'attirant vers lui, il l'embrassa. Profitant de sa surprise, il glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant d'approfondir un peu plus son baiser et de s'immiscer complètement dans sa bouche.

Il s'arrêta juste avant de perdre tout contrôle et, laissant son front sur le sien, il murmura : « Il ne s'est rien passé, on avait juste trop bu et elle s'est endormie sur moi. Et depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir qu'il n'y a que toi. »

Kaname esquissa un sourire, gênée d'être percée à jour sur ses incertitudes. Ce n'était pas par manque de confiance en lui, mais plus en elle et curieusement, il semblait le comprendre.

Se raclant la gorge pour masquer son embarras, elle lui proposa de partir, histoire de détourner la conversation. Même en taxi, ils en avaient pour une bonne heure de trajet et Kaname voulait rentrer avant le rush de fin de journée. Elle avait des courses à faire pour tenir le temps de son séjour, surtout s'ils étaient deux.

Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de là où Sosuke comptait aller. Il avait peut-être encore son appartement en face du sien.

« Où est-ce que tu as prévu de rester ? Tu as toujours ta chambre à Chofu ? » Le voyant palir, elle ajouta en plissant les yeux : « Est-ce tu as un endroit où dormir au moins ? »

Mais devant l'absence de réponse, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait sauté dans le premier avion pour Tokyo sans se poser de question et il n'avait rien préparé.

« Je trouverai bien un hotel du coté de Sengawa ou à Ikebukuro. »

Kaname le dévisagea, septique, puis elle se leva sans rien dire.

« Où tu vas ? » Sosuke suivit rapidement derrière elle, paniqué par son attitude.

« Je rentre chez moi. »

« On devait pas partager un taxi ? »

« Je pensais qu'on allait au même endroit, mais apparemment tu as d'autres plans. Alors je ne veux pas être dans le chemin. »

Elle s'appliquait à avoir l'air détaché, mais elle ne put retenir un sourire en coin en voyant sa mine déconfite.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et le traina vers la sortie sans ménagement.

« Allez, abruti, amène-toi. »

« Mais, je croyais que... »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par un violent coup sur la tête.

« C'est vrai que c'est pas très élégant, mais je ne vais pas te laisser aller à l'hotel alors que j'ai de la place. Sauf si tu penses que mon appartement n'est pas assez bien pour toi. » Croisant les bras sur la poitrine, Kaname le regarda durement et Sosuke ne sut quoi répondre.

« Non... je... tu avais l'air de... enfin, je... je ne voulais pas m'imposer... »

« Imbécile ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la tête de taxi et lui indiqua l'adresse avant de reprendre son explication, en anglais, pour limiter les risques d'être comprise.

« C'est que ce n'est pas une situation très facile. Tu t'imagines si je n'avais pas été toute seule, hein ? Si Ayame n'était repartie que ce soir, ou demain, qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée lui dire ? 'Ah, non, petite soeur t'inquiète pas, c'est un vieil ami qui passe à l'improviste', c'est sûr que je n'aurai eu aucune question... »

Sosuke bredouilla à nouveau quelques mots pour s'excuser mais elle n'en tint pas compte une seconde et continua sa tirade, sur une rencontre fictive entre lui et sa soeur, dans d'autres circonstances qui aurait sûrement posé problème mais qui par chance n'avait pas eu lieu.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'écouter ainsi envisager le pire scénario possible pour leurs retrouvailles, ce qui eut pour effet d'interrompre le monologue de la jeune femme.

« Ca t'amuse ? »

Il secoua vivement la tête, tentant veinement de nier ses accusations mais c'était peine perdue.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense au juste ? »

Sosuke cligna des yeux, réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu'il pouvait répondre, puis il choisit d'être honnête.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment réfélchi. Tu me manquais et je voulais te voir... »

Sa sincérité fut suffisante pour lui faire oublier toutes ses idées idiotes sur ce qui aurait pu se passer et se pelotonnant contre lui, elle le traita à nouveau de crétin avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Kaname aurait bien profité de ce moment d'intimité, mais elle sentait le regard du chauffeur et elle préféra éviter de se donner en spectacle.

Sosuke partageait son opinion et choisit d'en revenir à leur conversation de départ, histoire de garder l'esprit clair.

« Natsuki m'a dit que tu étais ici pour un mariage, mais à part ça, qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu ? »

Kaname regarda le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, pour elle-aussi retrouver son sang froid et elle entama sa liste en comptant sur ses doigts.

« Déjà me reposer parce que j'ai passé un mois épouvantable avec monsieur perfection qui m'envoyait faire ses corvées au quatre coins du monde et donc je l'ai bien mérité. Ensuite, je vais essayer de revoir Kyouko et les autres avant la fête de Ren et il faut aussi que je m'occupe du cadeau qu'Atsunobu-san m'a demandé. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir puis voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin, elle racourcit ses explications.

« Il faut aussi que je me trouve une nouvelle paire de chaussures, peut-être aller chez le coiffeur, récupérer ma couleur de cheveux, faire l'amour avec toi, finir le programme que j'ai promis à Dim et je rêve d'un oden depuis des semaines... »

Sosuke prit le temps de digérer l'information puis il attendit que le taxi les dépose enfin devant son immeuble et une fois dehors, il finit par demander : « Et il y a un ordre précis pour tout ça ? »

Il la suivit à l'intérieur, soulagé et nerveux de se retrouver à nouveau à cet endroit, presque cinq après, mais aussi en l'attente de sa réponse.

Kaname haussa les épaules et répliqua d'un ton détaché : « Plus ou moins, puisque tout ne dépend pas de moi... Mais je compte bien me reposer autant que possible et trouver un vendeur d'oden dès ce soir. Pour le reste, je n'ai pas de priorité. »

« Je vois. »

Ils étaient devant son appartement, seuls, sa main trouva la sienne et quand elle déverrouilla enfin la porte, Sosuke se retrouva des années en arrière, ce fameux soir où tout avait basculé.

Sauf que cette fois, Leonard n'était pas là pour leur gacher la soirée, et même si son ombre hantait encore un peu les murs et leur passé, il savait que pour le moment, ils étaient tranquilles.

Kaname enleva ses chaussures et posa ses clés, puis sans avoir le temps de se retourner, elle sentit Sosuke derrière elle qui l'enlaçait.

_Pardon pour l'arrêt un peu brutal, mais je m'en sors pas avec la suite là tout de suite et comme ça fait déjà deux jours que je bloque, je préfère poster comme ça et mettre la suite la prochaine fois, parce que c'est encore long et si je coupe un peu plus loin, ce sera encore pire._

_Bref, je suis pas très à l'aise avec la romance sucrée. C'est à se demander avec quoi je suis à l'aise en fait... Ah oui, j'aime les drames..._

_Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai mis un lien pour le début de BOMF sur mon profil, en VF bien sûr._


	31. Romance Tokyoite Part 2

**Chapitre 31 Romance tokyoïte** **Part 2**

Tessa croisa Natsuki par hasard dans le hall de l'immeuble où elle logeait. Elle était seule, Mao étant restée à l'entrée pour discuter avec les gardiens des procédures de sécurité.

Le bâtiment était surveillé en permanence et seules les personnes autorisées pouvaient y rentrer. Pourtant, quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la Japonaise, Tessa se sentit curieusement mal à l'aise.

Cette femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance, elle parlait par énigme et il était évident qu'elle en savait bien plus qu'elle n'en disait, aussi bien sur les activités réelles de Dim que sur Mithril en général.

De plus, son échange avec Sosuke avait laissé le capitaine dans une position délicate. Elle n'avait eu aucune raison de refuser à son sergent-major ses jours de congés, mais en même temps, elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il parte comme ça, à l'improviste, pour rejoindre une inconnue.

Il y avait quelque chose de pas très nette dans cette histoire et elle aurait bien voulu en savoir plus, mais Dim n'avait pas eu l'air très enclin à aborder le sujet de la colocataire de sa fiancée, ce qui était plus que compréhensible.

Du coup, Tessa n'avait pas confiance. Ce n'était pas très logique en plus que cette femme ait le droit d'aller et venir au librement alors que tous les employés de la Ying-Fa devait se soumettre à un protocole très lourd pour éviter les fuites d'informations et simplement pour limiter les risques d'embuscades et les attaques contre le personnel.

Mais Natsuki ne semblait pas concernée par ces mesures, et comme elle ne travaillait pas pour Mithril, elle ne se souciait pas de leur problème d'espionnage.

Ou du moins c'était ce que Tessa supposait.

Pourtant, au fond, elle suspectait cette femme d'être un agent. C'était un classique de se faire passer pour la maîtresse d'un des employé d'une entreprise qu'on souhaite infiltrer pour obtenir des renseignements. Elle connaissait les noms des membres de SRT, avait une relation avec Dim depuis des mois ce qui impliquait qu'elle avait dû en apprendre long sur ses recherches, et quelque chose dans sa manière de la regarder lui disait que Natsuki n'était pas une simple émigrée Japonaise venue à Hong Kong pour sa carrière.

Pourtant, aller jusqu'à faire un enfant avec sa cible, c'était un peu fort. Et elle avait vraiment l'air sincère avec lui.

Tessa tenta de garder son calme et refouler ses angoisses paranoïaques. Elle avait causé assez de dégâts en suspectant Kaname. C'était peut-être ça le problème d'ailleurs.

Elles attendirent l'ascenseur en silence, puis restèrent cote à coté le temps de rejoindre leur étage et Tessa eut l'impression que l'appareil était bien plus lent qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle s'efforçait de garder les yeux rivés au sol ou sur le panneau d'affichage, mais malgré elle, son regard furetait régulièrement vers Natsuki.

Elle ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Kaname, mis à part les yeux, franchement verts. Elle devait avoir quelques années de plus aussi, et bien sûr, elle était enceinte, mais elle le cachait plutôt bien. Sa tunique ample mettait en valeur sa poitrine, si bien que la plupart des gens s'arrêtait sur ses seins plus que sur son ventre. Et son short en jean révélait bien assez de ses jambes pour que finalement, l'espace entre les deux zones de chair ainsi exposées, n'attire pas vraiment l'attention.

Tessa avait dû être moins discrète qu'elle ne le pensait en la regardant puisque d'un coup, Natsuki lui dit : « Si vous avez des questions, allez-y. Je comprends. »

Le capitaine sursauta et se sentit rougir. Se redressant sur toute sa hauteur, elle prit un air détendu, ou du moins, elle l'espérait et força un sourire.

« C'est juste que… comment dire… vous ressemblez à… »

« Une de vos amies ? »

Tessa réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. Elle ne considérait pas Kaname comme une amie. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Même quand elles étaient au lycée ensemble, elle voyait surtout en elle une rivale. Elle l'avait jalousée, de sa vie, de son indépendance, du temps qu'elle passait avec Sosuke.

Alors certes, elle l'avait aidée à comprendre ce qu'elle était et elle avait essayé de respecter sa volonté de vivre normalement, mais en fait, elle n'avait surtout rien fait pour intégrer Kaname à Mithril comme le souhaitaient ses supérieurs parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver en compétition permanente face à elle.

Elle ne la détestait pas, loin de là. Simplement elles n'étaient pas dans le même monde.

Secouant la tête, elle finit par lui dire : « Vous me faites penser à une fille que j'ai connue il y a quelques années. »

« Et comme vous l'avez perdu de vue, vous vous demandiez si c'est moi ? »

A nouveau, Tessa secoua la tête. « Non, je l'ai croisée récemment alors je sais que ce n'est pas vous. » Elle réfléchit un instant, cherchant le meilleur angle d'approche.

« Juste je suis surprise. C'est une amie de Dim elle-aussi alors peut-être que vous la connaissez… » Tessa étudia attentivement le visage de Natsuki, comme pour chercher un signe, une réaction. Mais elle ne trouva pas grand chose.

La Japonaise ne réagissait pas. Alors que Tessa allait renouveler sa tentative, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, offrant à Natsuki une magnifique occasion de prendre la fuite.

Ce qu'elle fut tentée de faire. Elle s'avança dans le couloir, dépassant Tessa, puis s'arrêta. Quelque chose dans le regard de cette petite blonde la retint.

Elle avait fait confiance à son frère pour moins que ça et elle méritait de savoir. Quoi qu'en pensent certaines.

Soupirant, Natsuki garda le dos tourné quand elle demanda : « Jusqu'à quel point je peux vous faire confiance ? »

Tessa resta perplexe, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi la jeune femme lui parlait, alors comment répondre ?

D'un coup, Natsuki lui fit face et plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, elle reformula sa question : « Si je vous dis ce que je sais sur elle, serez-vous capable de le supporter et surtout, arriverez-vous à le garder pour vous, à ne rien dire ni à Sosuke ni aux autres ? »

Elle laissa à Tessa le temps de peser ses mots avant de poursuivre.

« Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air de la considérer comme une amie proche, je peux donc espérer que vos sentiments d'influenceront pas votre jugement sur la situation, mais je veux en être bien sûre. Parce que ce n'est pas un morceau facile à avaler, et une partie de ce que j'ai à vous n'a jamais été dévoilée, pas même à elle. »

Tessa acquiesça mollement, stupéfaite par ce revirement.

« Vous connaissez Kaname ? » C'était plus rhétorique comme question, mais elle avait tout de même besoin de mettre un nom sur ce elle dont Natsuki voulait parler.

« Je ne me contente pas de la connaitre, je suis son double. Et j'en sais plus sur elle qu'elle n'en sait elle-même. »

« Mais pourquoi... » Tessa n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa phrase que Natsuki la coupait.

« Parce que vous n'êtes pas comme votre frère. Du moins j'espère. »

Tessa était de plus en plus perplexe face à cette femme et brulait d'envie de l'interroger, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion.

« Ce que je vais vous dire doit absolument rester entre nous. Ca va probablement vous aider à comprendre bien des choses, donc en échange, j'attends que vous interveniez pour Kaname si un problème arrivait. »

Tessa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, prête à protester. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'engager dans une promesse à l'aveuglette mais Natsuki ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de se plaindre

Avec un air décidé, elle la guida jusqu'à l'appartement de Dim et après avoir préparé du thé, elle s'installa pour lui raconter sa rencontre avec la jeune Whispered, quatre ans plus tôt, quelque part dans un hôpital américain des Philippines.

-oOo-

Après des semaines sans se voir, ni même pouvoir se parler, ils étaient enfin ensemble, seuls et l'esprit libre de toute contrainte professionnelle.

Leurs retrouvailles se présentaient sous les meilleurs augures, chacun étant entièrement concentré sur ce que l'autre avait à donner. Tout commença donc plutôt bien.

Avec un sourire espiègle, Kaname installa Sosuke dans sa chambre et l'aida à installer ses affaires, tout en s'assurant qu'il acceptait de partager son lit pour la durée de son séjour.

Elle ne cherchait pas à brusquer les choses, maintenant elle avait tout son temps mais elle trouvait plus logique de l'avoir près d'elle.

Les choses faillir basculer quand Sosuke lui fit remarquer que son débardeur était taché et qu'elle ferait peut-être mieux d'en changer avant de ressortir chercher leur repas.

Kaname le prit pour une proposition et elle s'amusa à le provoquer, suggérant qu'il cherchait à la voir se déshabiller sous n'importe quel prétexte mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules en lui rappelant que c'était elle qui avait commencé à lui faire des avances et pas le contraire.

Puis il croisa les bras, s'appuya contre la porte et resta immobile à la regarder, comme il l'aurait fait cinq ans plus tôt quand il était chargé de sa sécurité et qu'il la suivait partout sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes.

Sauf que dans ce cas précis, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et il attendait clairement de la voir enlever son haut.

En riant, Kaname choisit d'accéder à sa demande tacite et retirant sa chemise, elle ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de sa plaie encore visible.

Sosuke vit tout de suite la coupure sur son bras, qui partait du poignet et remontait jusqu'au coude et il sentit son estomac se serrer, mais il en comprit facilement l'origine, quelles qu'en soient les circonstances réelles. S'approchant de Kaname, il lui prit la main, et embrassa sa paume, puis délicatement parcourut la cicatrice de ses lèvres, comme pour la faire disparaître.

Son geste était tellement tendre et inattendu que la jeune femme en resta sans voix, complètement sous le charme et Sosuke nota dans un coin de sa mémoire qu'elle était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit. L'information serait précieuse pour plus tard, mais pour l'instant, ils devaient encore aller chercher leur repas.

A regret, il la libéra et préféra l'attendre dans le hall. Ce n'était pas le moment de déraper et s'il ne quittait pas rapidement la pièce, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se maitriser.

Kaname prit une profonde inspiration pour se remettre les idées en place, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et surtout pourquoi Sosuke était sorti si vite, puis elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas peut-être pas aussi imperturbable qu'elle le pensait.

Ravie par cette idée, elle choisit de non seulement se débarrasser de son t-shirt sale, mais aussi de sa mini-jupe en jean passablement informe. A la place, elle opta pour une petite robe à fines bretelles lui arrivant au-dessus du genou nettement plus seillante.

Et vu la chaleur qui reignait encore malgré la pluie, c'était nettement plus adapté.

Sosuke la rejoignit dans le hall et ensemble, ils repartirent dans les rues de Sengawa à la recherche de leur dîner, sans un mot sur l'incident.

Ils trouvèrent un vendeur ambulant un peu après la gare et commandèrent deux portions d'oden à la plus grande surprise du marchant.

Il maugréa quelques mots sur la chaleur et l'humidité, pas vraiment adaptée pour un plat pareil mais leur prépara tout de même leur commande assez rapidement.

A cause du temps, les rues étaient désertes et Kaname put en profiter pour raconter brièvement à Sosuke ce qu'elle avait fait depuis leur dernière rencontre, évitant le contenu exact des missions et parlant surtout des endroits où elle était allée, puis elle lui apprit fièrement qu'elle était maintenant débarrassée de tout engagement, aussi bien vis à vis d'un certain blond arrogant, mais aussi par rapport sa colocataire qui, même si elle l'avait bien aidée à corriger ses erreurs dans bien des domaines, avait eu tendance en l'embarquer dans des histoires douteuses sous des prétextes bidons.

Elle parlait librement et affichait un sourire radieux en remontant à son appartement pendant que Sosuke s'imprégnait de ses informations.

En résumé, sa carrière d'agent au sein d'une organisation de renseignements était bien finie et quoi qu'elle ait eu à faire pour s'être retrouvée à traquer les scientifiques d'Amalgame, tout semblait maintenant derrière elle.

Son seul travail à partir de maintenant était la bonne gestion de son hôtel à Hong Kong, et encore, elle n'avait pas réellement l'intention de poursuivre dans son emploi de proxenète.

Sosuke l'écouta attentivement et se retint à plusieurs reprises de l'interroger sur ce qu'elle avait cherché de si important pour risquer sa vie de cette manière et comment elle pouvait se détacher si facilement de cette affaire alors que les terroristes continuaient toujours leurs actions librement.

Mais comme il ne souhaitait pas la voir poursuivre dans cette voie, il évita d'insister. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de vouloir continuer sa traques des membres d'Amalgame maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée.

Son rôle au sein de Mithril était certainement important, en particulier à cause de son lien avec Al, mais maintenant que l'équipe de recherche semblait pouvoir développer le Lambda Driver sur les nouveaux AS, il n'était plus aussi indispensable. Et il n'avait plus de raison de travailler pour eux, sauf si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Par conséquent, il l'interrogea sur ce qu'elle comptait faire vis à vis de l'organisation et du laboratoire de la Ying-Fa.

Kaname haussa les épaules et répondit qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle ne voulait pas passer son temps comme Dim et Milla, enfermée dans un sous-sol à fabriquer des armes, même pour la bonne cause, mais elle trouvait idiot de ne pas faire profiter le monde de ses compétences. La meilleure solution pour elle était sans doute de collaborer à distance.

Kaname devinait facilement le conflit intérieur de Sosuke qui voulait plus de détails sur bien des points mais refusait de la presser de questions alors tout en mettant la table, elle tenta de le rassurer.

Elle n'allait pas disparaître comme ça, et qu'elle rejoigne Mithril ou non ne changerait rien au fait qu'elle resterait près de lui, s'il voulait d'elle.

Il la dévisagea, perplexe avant de répliquer simplement : « Parce que tu imagines que je pourrai ne pas vouloir de toi ? »

Elle soupira et évitant son regard, elle s'expliqua : « Quoi que je fasse, je suis et resterai une Whispered, et même si j'ai pu convaincre la plupart des dirigeants d'Amalgame qu'il était dans leur intérêt de me laisser tranquille, un jour ou l'autre une autre organisation arrivera… Je n'aurai jamais une vie normale, même en disparaissant, tôt ou tard, quelqu'un finira par parler, surtout si j'aide Mithril… »

Sosuke la prit dans ses bras par derrière, sans tenir compte de ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et murmura : « Je te protègerai. »

Kaname secoua doucement la tête en posant le plat sur la table.

« Tu n'as aucune obligation envers moi et je ne veux pas que tu en aies. Tu mérites mieux que de passer ton temps à regarder par dessus ton épaule, de peur d'être suivi ou menacé. »

Son ton était ferme, mais sa voix plutôt faible et Sosuke la retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrasser.

Laissant son front sur le sien, il lui dit simplement : « Je suis un soldat depuis près de quinze ans, alors j'ai eu le temps de me faire des ennemis un peu partout. Que tu sois avec moi ou pas, je devrais constamment être sur mes gardes. Personne ne voudra croire que j'ai raccroché. »

Kaname écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu comptes sérieusement quitter Mithril ?! » La surprise se lisait sur son visage et Sosuke ne put que sourire.

« Même toi tu as du mal à l'accepter ! Pourtant, je te l'ai déjà dit. La seule chose que me retenait avec eux c'était toi. Je voulais te retrouver. Maintenant que je te tiens, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser filer. Et même si tu me le demandais, je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrai te lâcher… »

Kaname esquissa un sourire. « Possessif ? Je n'aurai pas imaginé ça de toi... »

Devant son air contrit, elle ne put que rire et enroulant ses bras autour de son cou elle lui annonça : « J'adore ça ! »

Quelque chose dans ses yeux s'alluma, comme une force sombre, un désir dangereux qu'il aurait retenu jusque là.

Plutôt que d'avouer, il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser féroce et sans se soucier des conséquences, la bascula sur la table.

Bien que surprise, Kaname répondit immédiatement et oubliant toute envie de nourriture, elle concentra son attention sur le jeune homme à moitié allongé sur elle qui semblait soudain pressé de marquer son territoire et de proclamer au monde entier qu'elle était sienne.

Sosuke ne quitta sa bouche que pour s'intéresser à sa joue puis son cou dans lequel il planta ses dents sans vrai ménagement. Il laissa sur sa peau les traces de son passage, dévorant son épaule pendant que ses mains agripaient ses hanches et remontaient lentement sa robe.

Kaname sentit son coeur battre la chamade et sa respiration s'emballer.

Elle était aussi impatience que lui, pourtant, une partie d'elle était terrifiée par ce qui allait suivre. Elle s'était à de nombreuses reprises retrouvée dans ce genre de situation, obligée de jouer de ses charmes pour obtenir des informations mais cette fois c'était bien réel et rien ne viendrait les arrêter.

Sosuke sentit son hésitation et il se redressa brusquement, prêt à s'excuser mais Kaname se contenta de sourire et suggéra qu'ils continuent dans sa chambre.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et le guida jusqu'à son lit et doucement, elle fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe, laissant à Sosuke le soin de défaire la fermeture dans son dos.

Il retint son souffle face à son corps, presque entièrement exposé, et faillit reculer, comme s'il réalisait ce qu'il était sur le point de faire mais Kaname ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Elle avait toujours un peu peur, mais elle avait espéré ce moment depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour ne plus vouloir attendre.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et il put y voir sa détermination ainsi que son désir, aussi brillant et intense que le sien.

Il n'avait pas à redouter quoi ce soit, elle en avait envie au moins autant que lui, et elle avait été plus que claire à ce propos.

Attrapant le bas de son t-shirt, Kaname commença à le déshabiller lentement et elle découvrit à son tour ses cicatrices, largement aussi impressionnantes que les siennes.

Mais ce n'était plus le moment des explications. En tout cas pas verbale.

L'un comme l'autre avait un autre message à faire passer.

Les sentiments qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'exprimer, leur besoin d'être ensemble, de se protéger mutuellement, tout ce que les mots ne pouvaient exprimer.

A leur rythme, ils entamèrent une exploration complète de l'autre et tentaient comme ils pouvaient d'atténuer par leurs caresses ou leurs baisers toutes les blessures qu'ils avaient subies.

Toute idée de repas fut rapidement oubliée et à la place, ils consommèrent ce que leur corps leur réclamait depuis des années.

_

* * *

_

Si je recommence à m'excuser, ça va faire un peu réchauffer... Alors disons que oups, je suis à la bourre cette semaine, mais s'pas vraiment pas faute, suite à une fausse manip vendredi, j'ai malencontreusement laissé la moitié de ce chapitre au bureau et j'avoue ne pas avoir eu le courage de la réécrire dans le week-end. J'ai pu la récupérer aujourd'hui, retravailler un peu la fin qui n'est toujours pas satisfaisante, mais comme je n'aime pas faire attendre mes lecteurs, ben voilà...

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu, mais bon, pas grave, faudra faire avec. J'espère aussi que personne n'aura été choqué par la dernière scène, j'ai beaucoup de mal à savoir ce qui dérange les gens, mais là, il me semble que j'ai été sage. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'est aussi mauvais, parce que je me suis vraiment retenue pour vous ménager. Je sais qu'il y a des âmes sensibles... Désolée !


	32. Déception

**Chapitre 32 Déception**

Mao remarqua tout de suite que Tessa lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle préféra ne pas poser de question. Elle avait elle-même suffisamment de secrets pour son capitaine pour éviter de l'interroger alors même qu'elle ne pourrait répondre si sa supérieure se mettait à vouloir des explications.

Le problème était que le lieutenant n'avait pas beaucoup d'éléments sur Natsuki et elle n'était pas très sûre que ce que l'espionne racontait à Tessa et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire.

Elle avait essayé d'en parler à Wraith, mais la Coréenne s'était contenté de rigoler en affirmant que jamais Natsuki n'irait se confier à une Testarossa.

Dim n'avait pas été d'un meilleur secours puisqu'il considérait que toutes ces histoires ne le concernaient pas et il ne voulait rien entendre.

Natsuki était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller, et si elle s'entendait bien avec Tessa, il était content. Il n'aimait pas la savoir toute seule toute la journée pendant qu'il travaillait et trouvait très rassurant que le capitaine passe un peu de temps avec sa fiancée en fin de journée. C'était une distraction inespérée.

Le seul qui partageait son inquiétude était Alex, mais il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de lui apporter un soutien très efficace à cause des derniers évènements.

Il avait entendu une partie de sa conversation avec Wraith et ne pouvait que craindre le pire. Il aurait voulu informer Kaname de la situation, mais suite à sa bévue quelques semaines plus tôt, il n'osait plus la joindre directement et par conséquent, se retrouvait aussi coincée que Mao, même si leurs raisons et leurs appréhensions étaient bien différentes.

L'un comme l'autre craignait de voir leurs petites trahisons révélées et ils détestaient ça si bien que chacun leur tour, ils tentèrent de convaincre Tessa de ne plus s'approcher de Natsuki mais sans résultat.

Les informations que l'espionne japonaise avait à offrir étaient bien trop importantes pour que le capitaine se soucient des états d'âme de ses collaborateurs. Surtout qu'elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi ils s'inquiétaient tellement. Le sujet principal, et même exclusif de leurs conversations était Kaname et même si par recoupement, Tessa comprenait bien mieux ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le retour de la Whispered dans leur vie, elle ne saisissait pas ce qui gênait tant les membres de l'organisation.

Ses entretiens avec Natsuki étaient fait en dehors de ses heures de travail et avaient en quelque sorte, un caractère privé.

L'espionne lui racontait les quatre ans de captivité de Kaname avec parcimonie, avec pour seul but de faire comprendre à Tessa comment la lycéenne gentille et dévouée s'était transformée en jeune femme froide et calculatrice mais surtout, désespérément perdue. Ce qu'elle avait vécu était bien différent de tout ce que le capitaine avait envisagé et chaque soir, elle devait se forcer à rentrer chez elle, l'esprit rempli de nouvelles questions qui n'auraient de réponses que le lendemain, au mieux.

Natsuki avait été très claire, elle n'acceptait aucune interruption dans son histoire, et même si Tessa brûlait de l'interroger, elle se retenait de le faire, sachant que son interlocutrice ne parlerait pas si elle n'était pas disposée à le faire.

Tessa avait quelques minutes en arrivant pour dresser sa liste de questions avant que Natsuki ne reprenne le cours de son récit et réponde, ou non, aux interrogations de la jeune fille.

Elle ne lui donnait pas toujours les noms des personnes qu'elle rencontrées, ni les lieux exacts où s'était déroulé telle ou telle scène, mais dans l'ensemble, elle n'omettait pas de détails sur ce qu'elle avait fait pendant près de quatre ans, à côtoyer Kaname, apprenant tout ce qu'il était possible dans différents dossiers, puis directement auprès de l'intéressée.

Natsuki avait copié son apparence, mais ce n'était que la première étape. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup au départ et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait été choisie. Mais la tromperie n'avait pas été que visuelle.

Natsuki avait étudié le comportement de Kaname, ses réactions face aux autres pour agir comme elle, parler comme elle, et même changer ses goûts pour devenir réellement Kaname, en toute circonstance et face à n'importe qui.

Elle avait sans difficulté, convaincu aussi bien les amis de lycée, même les proches, mais aussi la famille de Kaname, les gens qui la côtoyaient toujours au laboratoire de recherches où elle était forcé de travailler et tous ceux qui la connaissaient. Le seul qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à berner était Sosuke et c'était encore un mystère pour elle, mais Natsuki ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet et elle expliqua simplement qu'après des mois passés ensemble, elle avait finalement fini par remplacer Kaname.

De façon très occasionnelle les premiers temps. Un ou deux tests en situation auprès de ses collègues, puis quand la Whispered était sur un projet qui retenait son attention et que Leonard la réclamait, Natsuki se faisait passer pour elle et petit à petit, voyant comme la supercherie fonctionnait bien, quelles que soient les circonstances, les dirigeants d'Amalgame avaient décidé de profiter des talents de Natsuki pour éliminer un de leur problème récurant.

Leonard surveillait sans cesse Kaname et veillait à ce rien de drastique ne soit employé pour la faire collaborer, ce qui n'était pas pour satisfaire tout le monde.

Ainsi, tromper Leonard et sa vigilance vis à vis de sa protégée était devenue le nouvel objectif des employeurs de Natsuki, qui n'avait rien vu venir.

Tessa avait voulu savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Kaname pendant que Natsuki la remplaçait, mais l'espionne ne répondit pas vraiment. Elle parlait simplement du conditionnement, au centre de Nelkan mais ne rentra pas dans les détails.

De même qu'elle n'expliqua pas pourquoi elle avait finalement choisi d'aider Kaname à quitter sa prison sibérienne en se faisant à nouveau passer pour elle.

Tout ce que Tessa pouvait faire, c'était supposé. L'espionne avait été trahie par ses employeurs d'une manière ou d'une autre et elle avait décidé de changer de camp, mais les raisons étaient très floues. Ce qui était très clair en revanche, c'était son attachement sincère à Kaname et sa dévotion totale à la jeune Whispered. Natsuki était prête à tout pour aider Kaname, elle se sentait responsable de ce qu'elle avait subi et portait en elle, à bien des niveaux, les séquelles des abominations dont la jeune femme avait été victime.

Quand Tessa comprit jusqu'où Oborov était allé dans ses expériences, elle réalisa un peu mieux ce qui se cachait derrière l'attitude de Kaname et elle approuva le choix de Natsuki de rester discrète sur le sujet.

En tant que capitaine, elle prit même sur elle de limiter les interrogatoires du scientifique, afin que ses travaux ne soient pas pleinement découverts.

A priori Mithril ne souhaiteraient pas poursuivre dans cette voie, mais elle choisit d'être prudente et d'arrêter les frais.

Bien sûr cette décision n'était pas au goût de Clouzot ni de Hunter qui comptaient sur l'aide du prisonnier pour poursuivre leurs actions de démantèlement des laboratoires ennemis. S'ils perdaient cette source d'information, ils leur fallaient une compensation, et malheureusement, Natsuki n'avait pas grand chose à offrir.

Quand Tessa lui exposa son dilemme, l'espionne fut sincèrement touchée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle coopération de la part du capitaine et décida de lui donner ce qu'elle avait pour l'aider à sa manière. Après tout, même si elle n'avait rien contre la plupart des dirigeants d'Amalgame et qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de révéler des informations compromettantes qui la mettrait en danger, elle avait d'autres éléments qui pouvaient s'avérer intéressant.

Le seul nom sans risque dont elle disposait n'était pas vraiment celui d'un allié et elle était plus que convaincue qu'il ne ferait rien pour l'aider mais c'était une belle revanche à laquelle il était difficile de résister. Et en plus, c'était pour la bonne cause, puisque non seulement, Tessa en profiterait, mais Kaname également, même si c'était nettement plus indirect.

Ainsi, après presque une semaine à discuter avec le jeune capitaine, Natsuki jugea stratégique de lui parler des fondements même de son organisation et lui conseilla simplement d'utiliser les ressources compétentes qu'elle avait à disposition.

Tessa resta perplexe, ne comprenant pas à quoi elle faisait allusion, et d'un coup, elle sentit son coeur s'arrêter quand Natsuki lui apprit qui était l'agent double qui infiltrait Mithril depuis des mois et qui serait obligé de collaborer s'il perdait sa couverture.

Alex Thorne l'avait trompée depuis le début en prétendant n'être qu'un sous-fifre de Wraith qui ne savait rien de Birdy et n'avait qu'un poste administratif de coordinateur entre les différents espions sur le terrain.

Il était en réalité un membre actif des renseignements, servant tous ceux qui avaient quelque chose à offrir, qu'ils soient russes, chinois, américains ou japonais. Il avait des relations très étroites avec Leonard, mais aussi Kaname et avait lui-même négocié le départ de la Whispered quand elle était retenue en Sibérie. Natsuki ne rentra pas dans les détails de son rôle, mais il était évident pour elle qu'Alex était un homme dangereux et sans scrupule, prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et surtout, sauver sa peau.

Et elle était bien placée pour le savoir puisqu'elle avait été sa maîtresse pendant plus de deux ans.

-oOo-

L'obscurité de la chambre n'était pas suffisante pour qu'il ne puisse deviner les contours de son visage alors qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus contre lui, mais les rideaux ne laissaient filtrer qu'un peu de la lumière matinale si bien qu'il avait l'illusion que les mèches qui glissaient entre ses doigts étaient bien noires, presque bleutés, plutôt que blondes.

Sosuke n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur sa couleur, sachant que le sujet était douloureux, et même s'il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait du charme avec ses reflets platines, il la préférait en brune. Les blondes n'avaient pas le même effet sur lui et il se sentait même parfaitement immunisé aux attraits des cheveux clairs depuis son réveil dans le lit de Tessa quelques semaines plus tôt.

Mais la couleur ne faisait pas tout. Kaname avait un effet dévastateur sur lui quelle que soit son apparence et il était incapable de lui résister.

Il aurait pu rester des heures à la regarder dormir, et d'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Chaque matin, il était réveillé avant le levé du soleil, et après une tentative pour se lever le premier jour, qui s'était soldé par l'arrivée de Kaname titubant dans la cuisine à sa recherche, il avait compris qu'il valait mieux pour eux deux qu'il reste au lit le plus longtemps possible.

Elle ne dormait pas vraiment si elle était seule, mais le problème était qu'ensemble sous les draps, ils avaient vite tendance à oublier le sommeil.

Sosuke avait dû trouver un moyen de s'occuper la tête pour ne pas penser à la façon dont Kaname se pelotonnait contre lui, une jambe enroulée autour des siennes, le bras fermement accroché à ses hanches et son souffle au creux de la clavicule.

Sa peau était plus que tentante et il devait user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas commencer à la toucher et ne pas la réveiller.

Elle avait besoin de se reposer, c'était une évidence. Sa dernière mission avait été éprouvante, à tous les niveaux et il se devait de veiller sur son sommeil pour lui permettre de retrouver ses forces.

Alors il s'était mis à lire. Au départ, il avait simplement feuilleté un des romans qui remplissaient la bibliothèque du salon, puis il s'était pris au jeu.

Jamais il n'avait vraiment eu l'occasion de se plonger dans un livre par plaisir, et ses cours de littérature classique ne l'avait pas incité à le faire.

Sauf que Kaname n'avait pas que des auteurs japonais dans ses affaires, loin de là. Ayant passé une partie de son adolescence aux Etats-Unis, elle avait en stock des ouvrages bien plus attractifs et surtout moins obscurs.

En deux jours, Sosuke s'était découvert une passion pour Shakespeare et il avait profité d'une de leur sortie un après-midi pour dévaliser une librairie anglophone afin de compléter sa collection.

Il se redressa un peu, prenant bien garde à surtout ne pas déranger la jeune femme contre lui et attrapa le livre qu'il avait laissé sur la table de chevet la veille.

Il était encore tôt et si rien ne venait la gêner, Kaname dormirait encore bien une heure. Elle n'avait jamais été du matin et ce n'était pas là, en vacances après un mois particulièrement pénible qu'elle allait changer. Sur certains points, elle était toujours la même et c'était rassurant.

Souriant à cette idée, Sosuke enroula son bras autour de sa taille, et caressa son ventre sans s'en rendre compte.

Tout semblait si paisible qu'il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il lui avait fallut presque cinq ans pour en arriver là. Si seulement il avait eu le courage plus tôt de lui avouer ses sentiments et de faire un geste…

C'était tellement parfait maintenant. Honnêtement, il n'en revenait pas de la facilité avec laquelle ils s'étaient installés dans leur routine quotidienne.

Ils ne vivaient ensemble que depuis quelques jours et pourtant, tout se faisait naturellement, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Ils avaient chacun leur rythme et s'accommodaient sans problème des manies de l'autre.

Bien sûr, ils avaient tous les deux déjà partagé leur espace vital et ils avaient passé assez de temps ensemble dans cet appartement pour ne pas être vraiment gêné d'y vivre ensemble, mais c'était tout de même très différent de ce qu'ils avaient connu. Ils n'étaient plus deux lycéens à se tenir compagnie le soir en révisant mais bien deux adultes sous le même toit, en permanence.

Alors certes, Sosuke vivait en communauté depuis son enfance et Kaname était en colocation depuis des mois et pendant ses années de captivité, elle n'avait pas vraiment été seule mais ils avaient aussi toujours été des grands solitaires, avec toujours la possibilité de se garder une porte de sortie et protéger leur intimité.

Sosuke avait sa propre cabine à bord du De Danaan ou sa propre chambre à la base, et ce, dès son engagement pour Mithril, et Kaname avait vécu seule pendant des années, et même si elle partageait son appartement avec Natsuki, elles n'habitaient pas vraiment ensemble, puisque l'espionne était la plupart du temps chez son amant.

En plus, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais eu de relation de couple et c'était une première de se retrouver ainsi, à être ensemble, seuls tous les deux du matin au soir, nuit comprise.

Pourtant, ils avaient trouvé leurs marques sans aucune difficulté, chacun respectant l'intimité de l'autre tout en passant des heures ensemble à discuter ou simplement regarder un film. Ou comme le matin, à lire pendant que Kaname finissait sa nuit tranquillement.

Sosuke était au milieu de deuxième acte de _Henry VI_ quand il sentit sa respiration s'accéler. Ses doigts se crispèrent et Sosuke resserra immédiatement son étreinte.

Il posa son livre et lui caressa doucement la joue en murmurant son nom pour la rassurer. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Kaname retrouva un peu son calme et il crut qu'il pourrait finir sa pièce puisqu'elle semblait dormir à nouveau paisiblement, mais à peine avait-il reprit sa lecture qu'il sentit sa main se promener de sa hanche à sa cuisse de manière suggestive.

Apparemment, aujourd'hui, Kaname était du matin. Alors même si l'histoire d'Henry VI était passionnante, Sosuke n'hésita pas longtemps sur quoi concentrer son attention et il répondit aux attentes de la jeune femme sans se faire prier.

Ils n'étaient toujours pas levés quand le téléphone retentit, leur rappelant que la vie continuait en dehors de leur bulle amoureuse.

Kaname sortit laborieusement de sa chambre, quittant la douceur de son lit et la tendresse de son amant et elle regretta son choix en reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur.

Sosuke l'entendit soupirer et parler d'une voix plus que contrariée si bien qu'un instant, il crut que c'était encore Leonard qui les dérangeait mais elle parlait japonais, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas avec le Whispered.

Il décida de la rejoindre et après avoir enfilé un caleçon et un t-shirt, il la retrouva à la cuisine et ne put retenir un sourire en la voyant.

Debout devant son frigo, Kaname contemplait son contenu avec perplexité et lui offrait une vue parfaite sur la ligne de son dos et ses fesses alors qu'elle se penchait pour attraper une bouteille de lait.

Sosuke attendit qu'elle ait les mains libres pour lui tendre une chemise et l'aider à l'enfiler alors qu'elle continait d'écouter distrètement l'importun qui l'appelait.

En souriant, Kaname se servit un verre de lait qu'elle agrémenta d'une bonne cuillière de pate de haricots rouges sucrée, tout en continuant d'acquiescer mollement à celui qui lui parlait. Sosuke était sur le point de sortir de la cuisine pour la laisser tranquille quand il entendit une phrase qui retint son attention et lui glaça le sang.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Elle n'employait jamais ces mots-là et il ne les avait entendus qu'une seule fois, quand il lui était adressé quatre ans plus tôt. Et maintenant, elle venait de les dire à un autre.

Puis elle raccrocha et il dut se forcer à appaitre calme et détendu quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait pour déjeuner l'air tout à fait détendue.

_Ne me tuez pas tout de suite, parce que sinon, vous n'aurez jamais la fin de l'histoire, ni les explications de tout ce merdier et bon, bref, j'ai pas tout à fait envie de mourir maintenant._

_Alors je reconnais que je suis cruelle parce que non seulement j'ai super trainé pour vous mettre ce chapitre, et en plus je vous laisse grave sur votre faim, mais bon, j'ai des excuses. La semaine a été plus dure que prévue et j'ai réécrit presque tout le chapitre depuis le week-end dernier parce que ça allait pas. Si je peux, j'essaierai de vous mettre la suite avant de partir en vacances (comme vous êtes veinards, ça aura lieu plus tard que prévu ça aussi et donc vous avez un espoir) mais de toute façon, je devrais accélérer la cadence des chapitres à partir de septembre._


	33. Confiance relative

**Chapitre 33 Confiance relative**

Assise dans le fond de la salle, en retrait par rapport aux autres mais gardant un oeil sur la porte et la fenêtre, Kaname écoutait le verbiage de Kyouko, Maya et des deux autres invitées sans réussir vraiment à s'intéresser.

Le mariage de Ren avait lieu le surlendemain et la tension était à son comble pour ses deux anciennes camarades.

La fiancée était plus calme, comme toujours, et elle se contentait de sourire sereinement quand ses amies partaient dans un fou rire hystérique à propos d'une idée ou d'une autre sur la nuit de noces.

L'ambiance était plutôt légère et détendue mais Kaname ne se sentait pas pour autant à sa place. Toutes ces futilités l'indifféraient profondément et même si elle appréciait de retrouver ses amies de lycée, elle n'arrivait pas à rentrer dans leur monde.

Les préparatifs de la cérémonie, le choix de la salle ou comment les invités devaient s'habiller n'étaient pas des sujets qui passionnaient la jeune Whispered. Et même si une part d'elle aurait voulu être concernée et s'enthousiasmer avec les autres, elle savait qu'elle en était incapable.

Le pire problème de Maya était de savoir si elle aurait le temps d'aller se faire faire une manucure le matin de l'évènement et Kyouko se demandait si d'assister à un mariage donnerait des idées à son petit ami.

Contrairement à Ren, la petite blonde n'était pas pressée d'avoir un enfant, mais elle était tout de même relativement impatiente de convoler.

Et bien sûr, Kaname là au milieu ne savait pas quoi dire.

Elle faisait tout pour refuser les avances de ce que toutes les femmes de sa connaissance ou presque jugeraient comme un merveilleux parti, et quand Ren l'avait interrogée sur la question des enfants, sa main se posant naturellement sur son ventre à peine rond, Kaname avait pâli mais n'avait rien réussi à répondre de cohérent.

Elle venait de passer des semaines avec une femme enceinte particulièrement extravagante et elle avait du mal à s'en remettre. Ou du moins le prétendait-elle pour éviter le fond du problème.

C'était encore trop douloureux. Mais bien sûr, ses camarades ne pouvaient pas savoir. Ni deviner ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Hitomi, une autre amie de Ren se lança dans un grand débat sur le manque d'homme sérieux, approuvé par le reste de l'assemblée et Kaname ne put retenir un soupir. Elle commençait à regretter d'être venue. Le mariage en lui-même serait bien assez pénible et elle doutait que s'infliger cette réunion apporte grand chose, à part si elle réussissait la mission qu'elle s'était fixée, mais pour l'instant, c'était plutôt compromis. Elle n'avait pas une fois trouvé l'occasion d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à coeur et qui justifiait cette entrevue, avec Kyouko en particulier.

Kaname voulait déjà voir comme ses amies réagissaient avec elle avant de leur annoncer qu'elle était avec Sosuke. Elle n'était pas très sûre de la façon dont elles prendraient la nouvelle. Le nom même du sergent n'ayant jamais été mentionné jusque là, et le reste du passé était généralement évité à part sur quelques futilités du temps du lycée, mais c'était toujours exceptionnel.

Toutes faisaient comme si c'était une simple réunion d'anciennes élèves, regroupées pour l'heureux événement de leur amie, mais Kaname n'était pas dupe. Elle avait laissé Sosuke au centre commercial, faire le tour des librairies pendant qu'elle déjeunait avec ses camarades afin de tâter le terrain. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'elle préférait être seule avec elles et il n'avait pas cherché à s'imposer.

Ils étaient convenus de se retrouver à l'entrée du restaurant et si tout se passait bien, il viendrait les rejoindre, mais pour l'instant, cette partie du plan semblait irréalisable.

Même si elle n'avait eu aucun commentaire, Kaname était bien consciente que sa simple présence était dérangeante, encore maintenant.

Quand elle était revenue à Tokyo quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait tout de suite repris contact avec Kyouko et Atsunobu, et ils avaient semblé contents de la revoir, tout en gardant leurs distances.

L'ancien président n'avait pas posé problème. Même s'il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir quel problème Kaname avait pu rencontrer, il avait compris, avant même son enlèvement, qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres et que Sosuke n'était pas un lycéen ordinaire, par conséquent, il avait accueilli son retour tout à fait normalement.

En plus, en apprenant par diverses relations communes quelle était la nature de ses activités, il avait été plus que ravi de la compter parmi ses alliés. Et comme ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été très proches, leurs retrouvailles avaient gardé le ton formel de leur ancien relation.

En revanche, pour Kyouko, les choses avaient été plus délicates.

Elle s'était parfaitement remise de ses blessures et n'avait eu aucune séquelle physique, mais elle était tout de même extrêmement remontée contre la jeune femme pour lui avoir caché la vérité. Et comme Kaname ne pouvait toujours pas lui expliquer le fond du problème, leur rencontre avait été tendue.

Petit à petit, Kyouko avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, mais la complicité qu'elles partageaient était noyée sous le poids des mensonges et des silences de Kaname. C'était à chaque fois la même chose.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Kaname avait complétement décroché de ce qui se racontait autour d'elle et elle fut surprise par le silence qui régna d'un coup alors que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ren ne put retenir un sourire en voyant la jeune femme la dévisager et les autres se mirent à rire, en particuler Kyouko dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

« T'as vraiment pas changé Kaname. Dès qu'on te parle de tes histoires de coeur, tu refuses de répondre ! »

Maya cherchait à la provoquer et Kaname se sentit rougir.

« Tu ne veux tout de même pas nous faire croire qu'une belle fille comme toi est encore célibataire ? » Kyouko semblait vraiment intéressée et Kaname se tassa sur son siège. C'était le moment où jamais d'aborder le sujet.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle secoua la tête et tout en gardant les yeux baissés elle murmura : « Non, il y a bien quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, je pensais venir avec lui à la cérémonie, si ça ne pose pas problème... »

Ren la rassura immédiatement, elle pouvait inviter qui elle voulait mais Kaname ne parut pas soulagée pour autant.

Elle était sur le point d'expliquer sa situation quand elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Atsunobu, accompagné entre autre d'Onodera qui se précipita sur elle.

Apparemment, avec ses cheveux blonds dépassant de son bandana, il ne l'avait pas reconnue et il semblait tout content d'avoir une nouvelle fille à impressionner.

Kyouko, Maya et même Ren ne purent que rire devant les démonstrations d'affection du jeune homme qui furent bien vite écourtées quand il réalisa à qui il avait à faire.

« Chi... Chidori ? » Clignant des yeux, Onodera s'arrêta en face d'elle la bouche ouverte, ne sachant plus quoi dire et d'un coup il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

« Pourquoi t'es blonde ? »

Sa question était plutôt légitime et alors que Kaname tardait à lui répondre, Kyouko et Maya surencherirent en l'interrogeant sur son choix capillaire, cherchant à savoir si elle avait fait ce changement pour un homme.

Même Hayashimizu s'en mêlait, ne laissant aucune chance à Kaname de dévier la conversation si bien qu'elle finit par s'emporter et ordonna le silence à toute la tablée, mais fut obéit par toute la salle.

Debout devant tous ses anciens camarades, avec toutes les têtes tournées vers elle, Kaname eut un moment de flottement avant de sa rasseoir et de s'expliquer.

Elle avait passé quelques temps en Russie, et à force d'être entourée de superbes blondes, elle s'était laissé tenter. Pour ne pas détonner dans la foule.

C'était pitoyable comme raison, mais Atsunobu saisit l'allusion et en profita pour la faire parler de ses voyages, sachant que le sujet serait plus facile pour elle et qu'il intéresserait tout le monde.

Bien sûr, en entendant les récits de Kaname sur tous les pays qu'elle avait visités ces derniers mois, passant des Philippines au Mexique, de San Fransisco à Honk Kong, de la Thaïlande à Bali, la première réaction de ses camarades fut de l'envier.

Kyouko soupira sur son assiette et ne put retenir un : « T'as de la chance d'avoir autant voyagé... » avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas forcément par plaisir si la jeune femme ne restait jamais plus de deux semaines au même endroit.

Pour éviter que l'atmosphère ne devienne sinistre, Ren repartit sur le compagnon de Kaname. Elle se doutait de qui il s'agissait, son fiancé l'ayant informée de leur rencontre à Hong Kong quelques mois plus tôt lors de l'affaire Toshiro et elle voulait offrir à son amie un moyen d'en parler librement, pour prévenir le reste des invités.

« Et ce n'est pas trop difficile pour ton ami que tu sois toujours en déplacement ? »

Ren avait une étincelle dans le regard qui en disait long et Kaname ne fut pas surprise quand elle ajouta : « A moins que lui aussi n'ait un travail qui l'oblige constamment à voyager, mais dans ce cas, votre relation ne doit pas être très facile... »

Kaname esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est pas très facile, mais maintenant que les choses sont plus calmes pour moi, j'espère que nous pourrons passer plus de temps ensemble. »

Ren acquiesca, de même que son fiancé alors que les autres étaient plus perplexes face à cette réponse. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment dans quoi travaillait Kaname et encore moins ce que faisait l'homme de sa vie.

Onodera sentit l'ombre d'un doute et il ne put s'empêcher de demander en plaisantant si elle ne sortait pas avec un militaire.

Kaname baissa les yeux et ressembla son courage pour enfin aborder le sujet délicat de Sosuke quand Hayashimizu fut appelé par un des serveurs. Quelqu'un attendait à l'entrée pour le voir et l'ancien président du conseil des élèves s'excusa.

La conversation prit alors un tout autre tournant quand Maya réalisa que le restaurant faisait partie de ceux controlés par le clan Mikihara et les questions sur les affaires de la famille de Ren allèrent bon train.

La jeune femme resta extrêmement souriante en expliquant comment son fiancé gérait à merveille son rôle de chef et respectait les idéaux de son père tout en modernisant leurs activités.

Kaname écouta avec intérêt son discours, partagée entre le soulagement de ne plus être le sujet d'attention générale mais aussi embarrassée d'avoir été lâche et de ne pas avoir parlé de Sosuke.

Elle espérait que le thème de sa vie privée serait clos et que les discussions reprendraient normalement sur n'importe quoi d'autre, mais c'était sans compter l'opiniatreté de Kyouko à tout connaître de ses histoires de coeur.

Puisqu'elle avait admis avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, la jeune femme voulait tous les détails et à la première occasion elle bombarda Kaname de questions sur cet homme mystérieux.

L'intéressée allait répondre quand d'un coup, la tablée fut silencieuse.

La personne que tout le monde voulait rencontrer était là, juste derrière Atsunobu qui semblait ravi.

Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'elle imaginait de leur apprendre la nouvelle, mais voyant leur réaction, Kaname comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à l'accepter, quoi qu'elle fasse.

« Hey... Justement, on parlait de toi... » Kaname se leva et rejoignit Sosuke.

La tension était palpable et Kaname s'efforça d'agir normalement, refusant d'entendre les murmures derrière elle. Le « Qu'est-ce que ce connard fait là ?! » d'Onodera fut suffisamment fort pour lui donner envie de lui sauter à la gorge, mais elle laissa couler, tout comme Sosuke le faisait. Il avait les yeux baissés, visiblement mal à l'aise et n'osait pas répondre aux provocations de son ancien ami.

Ignorant ses camarades, Kaname embrassa Sosuke sur la joue et lui demanda s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il acquiesça et s'excusa pour son intrusion mais Hayashimizu le coupa. C'était lui qui lui avait conseillé de les rejoindre et il n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser. Il était son invité au même titre que les autres.

Sauf que les autres ne semblaient pas bien disposés face au retour du jeune soldat.

« C'est gentil Atsunobu-san, mais je crois que tout le monde ne pense pas comme vous. » Kaname sourit en attrapant sa veste et elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Kyouko lui attrapa le bras.

« Attends, Kaname... »

L'intéressée la dévisagea, l'air blasé. Elle n'était plus Kana-chan, mais seulement Kaname nota Sosuke et il se sentit responsable de cette perte de familiarité.

Posant sa main sur l'épaule de la Whispered, le sergent-major lui glissa : « Tu n'es pas obligée de partir. J'ai de quoi m'occuper alors profite de tes amis. Je t'attendrai chez toi. »

Kaname parut hésiter, puis elle secoua la tête en souriant.

« Non. » C'était catégorique et ferme, ne laissant aucune place à l'indécision ni à la contestation.

Elle se tourna vers ses camarades puis vers Sosuke et lui dit gentiment : « S'ils ne t'acceptent pas c'est qu'ils ne m'acceptent pas non plus. »

Kaname regarda Kyouko et Onodera droit dans les yeux et d'un ton nettement plus froid, elle leur annonça : « Il n'est pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé il y a cinq ans. C'était ma faute à moi seule. Si j'avais accepté dès le départ de suivre cet enfoiré, jamais il ne s'en serait pris au lycée. Et si vous êtes encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement grace à Sosuke. »

Onodera voulut protester, rapplant qu'il leur avait menti sur son identité, mais Kaname se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Evidemment. Mais ça aurait changé quoi s'il t'avait dit : 'je suis un soldat d'élite en mission pour protéger une de vos camarades' ? Tu l'aurais cru ? »

Onodera commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais Kaname le coupa.

« Non, parce que moi-même je n'y pas cru tant que je ne l'ai pas vu aux commandes de cet AS de malheur à Sunan. En plus, si on vous avait mis dans le secret, vous auriez tous été en danger. »

Elle s'arrêta pour enfiler sa veste et Kyouko en profita pour demander : « Mais maintenant, tu pourrais peut-être nous expliquer. C'est fini toute cette histoire ? Alors on a bien le droit de savoir, non ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu es partie ? Tu as disparu pendant des mois et puis tu reviens comme ça, quelques jours sans rien dire, et tu fais ça deux ou trois fois par an, tu trouves ça normal ? »

Kaname resta stupéfaite, incapable de parler. Sosuke lui attrapa la main, pour la rassurer un peu et commença à s'excuser.

« Vous êtes toujours recherchée. » Atsunobu prit enfin la parole et tous les regards se portèrent sur lui.

Sans relever la tête, Kaname parla d'une voix blanche et détachée.

« Vous ne courez aucun danger pour le moment, j'ai pris mes précautions. Mais il est évident que si des informations sur moi se mettaient à circuler, et que vous soyez identifés comme source, alors ils vous traqueraient vous aussi. Et la milice du clan n'est vraiment pas suffisante face à ces gens, mais je pense que vous en avez déjà conscience. »

Kaname sourit à Ren et ajouta d'un ton plus léger : « Il n'y aura aucun problème pour le mariage. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiète. » Elle avait un sourire chaleureux et calme qui apaisa immédiatement Kaname.

« Sans vous, jamais ce mariage n'aurait pu avoir lieu, alors s'il vous plait, venez au moins au temple. C'est important pour moi. Pour nous. » Ren tendit la main vers son fiancé qui acquiesça doucement.

Kaname ne semblait pas convaincue mais Sosuke répondit à sa place de son « Aucun problème. » traditionnel et finit par saluer tout le monde avant de partir. Il n'était pas vraiment enchanté par la façon dont leurs retrouvailles s'étaient déroulées, mais dans l'ensemble c'était bien mieux que tout ce qu'il avait envisagé. Il était même touché de la réaction de Kaname qui s'était ainsi appliqué à prendre sa défense et il fut surpris de l'entendre éclater de rire quand il l'en remercia.

C'était agréable de la voir si détendue, même s'il n'en comprenait pas la cause.

Devant son air perdu, la jeune femme ne put que rire de plus belle et il lui fallut un bon moment pour réussir à se calmer et articuler une phrase cohérente.

« Tu ne devrais pas être aussi étonné, tu sais. Etre avec toi est bien plus important pour moi qu'être avec eux ! »

Elle avait l'air sincère, pourtant Sosuke ne put s'empêcher de lui rappeler qu'elle avait renoué avec ses amis bien avant de lui dire qu'elle était simplement encore en vie. Il n'ajouta pas alors qu'il passait tout son temps à la chercher, mais c'était une évidence dans sa manière de présenter les choses.

Il regretta son ton de reproches, et même d'avoir abordé le sujet en voyant Kaname se renfermer, mais à nouveau, elle eut une réaction qu'il ne prévoyait pas. Elle s'excusa.

« Tu as raison. J'aurai dû au moins te dire que j'étais vivante. »

Sosuke pensait qu'elle allait continuer, mais elle gardait le silence tout en marchant, le regard rivé droit devant elle, comme si elle cherchait des réponses dans le paysage qui l'entourait.

Comme elle n'ajoutait rien, il lui prit la main et lui dit simplement : « Ce qui compte c'est que maintenant on est ensemble. » Il se voulait rassurant et compréhensif, mais ils savaient tous les deux que tout ou tard, elle devrait s'expliquer sur ce qui l'avait poussée à agir ainsi.

Ils prirent le train jusqu'à Sengawa et Kaname resta les yeux dans le vague, puis soudain, alors qu'ils quittaient la gare, elle commença son explication.

« Si tu avais su, tu aurais voulu me voir et je n'étais pas prête. Tu m'aurais posé des milliers de questions auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre et surtout, tu aurais tout fait pour me dissuader d'y retourner comme je l'ai fait. En plus, si j'ai revu Kyouko, c'était surtout pour m'excuser et vérifier ce qu'elle savait. Je voulais savoir ce qu'ils avaient inventé pour justifier leurs actes, et ce qu'ils avaient dit en mon absence. Quatre ans, ce n'est pas rien. Sauf que pour tous ceux qui me connaissent, à l'exception de Mithril, je n'ai disparu que neuf mois. Plutôt ironique non ? »

Sosuke le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ironique ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle n'avoir disparu que neuf mois et qu'il n'en sache rien ?

« J'ai été remplacée. Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, ou empêcher mon père de lancer une opération d'envergure, avec les médias et tout, ils ont mis en place un dispositif pour rester en contact avec mes proches. Un système discret qui leur donnait de mes nouvelles, des photos, des mails... ce genre de chose. Pour les convaincre que j'allais bien. Pour ma famille, je faisais partie d'un groupe de protection des témoins et je devais rester cacher le temps que les choses se calment.

« Pour ceux du lycée, ils ont inventé une menace terroriste à cause de la situation de mon père aux Nations Unies. Personne ne devait mentionner mon nom, ni parler de moi pour éviter qu'on ne me retrouve. J'étais constamment en déplacement, ne restant pas plus de quelques semaines au même endroit. Et au bout de neuf mois, je suis repassée à Tokyo, pour les convaincre en personne de garder le silence. »

Elle se mit à rire, un petit rire froid et sans joie en parlant du 'en personne' et continua sur le même ton léger.

« Et ils y ont cru, tu sais. Tous. Un peu après, elle a même trompé mon père, ma soeur... Personne ne faisait la différence. Elle leur racontait n'importe quoi, parlait tranquillement avec mes amis et ma famille pour les rassurer et leur prouver que tout allait bien alors que j'étais utilisée comme cobaye par une équipe de scientifiques dérangés, et tous, ils y croyaient. »

Sa voix était imperceptiblement montée dans les aiguës et même si elle continuait de marcher normalement, Sosuke voyait bien les soubressots de ses épaules à chaque phrase.

Mais Kaname ne pleurait pas. Ses yeux étaient à peine humides et il émanait d'elle nettement plus de colère que de tristesse. Elle était exédédée à l'idée que même les gens les plus proches d'elle aient pu se laisser berner par un artifice et la considérer comme relativement sauve alors qu'elle vivait un véritable enfer, captive dans un laboratoire perdu au milieu de nulle part. Le seul à ne jamais se tromper était celui avec lequel elle avait retardé au maximum sa rencontre tant elle était terrifiée par sa réaction. Si lui aussi avait été manipulé, elle n'aurait pas pu s'en remettre et elle avait trop de choses à finir pour se laisser abattre. Mais Natsuki avait vu la situation de façon différente et forcé leurs retrouvailles sous un prétexte bidon.

Sosuke hésita à l'interroger davantage, ils étaient encore dans la rue et n'importe qui pouvait les entendre, d'un autre coté, c'était la première fois qu'elle se livrait autant sur ce qui était arrivé et il avait vraiment envie de comprendre.

Même s'il avait l'essentiel. Il lui manquait toujours ce qui l'avait poussée à se lancer à la poursuite des ses bourreaux, puisqu'il était clair que la vengeance n'était pas sa motivation.

A la place, il choisit une approche détournée et profitant d'un moment d'acalmie dans sa litanie, il demanda en lui prenant la main : « Comment tu peux lui faire confiance maintenant ? »

Natsuki avait bien dû changer pour que Kaname accepte de collaborer avec elle alors qu'elle lui avait volé sa vie en se faisant passer pour elle auprès de tous ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Kaname resserra ses doigts autour des siens et avec une curieuse étincelle dans les yeux lui dit simplement : « Je ne lui fais pas vraiment confiance. J'essaie, parce qu'elle m'a aidée à plusieurs reprises, mais sincèrement... » Elle soupira et sortit ses clés.

« Tu ne fais réellement confiance à personne. » conclut-il d'une voix neutre.

Kaname cligna des yeux avant de le taper avec son sac en le traitant de crétin.

Il resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi répondre et elle enchaina simplement en enroulant ses bras autour d'un des siens pour le trainer jusque chez elle.

« J'ai confiance en toi, Sosuke. Entièrement. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je pensais avoir été claire. Tu es le seul que j'accepte de croire et c'est ce qui rend plus important que n'importe qui. »

Elle avait un sourire ravi et un instant Sosuke fut tenté d'y croire. Sauf qu'elle refusait toujours de lui parler de ce qu'elle cherchait, de sa relation avec Leonard et il se souvint des mots d'amour adressés à un autre et il sentit son sang se glacer une nouvelle fois. Etait-ce à lui qu'elle se confiait ? Dès qu'elle le mentionnait c'était de façon négative, mais d'un autre coté, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui et s'était rendue disponible pour lui sans hésiter.

Etait-elle sincère avec lui ? Il devait en avoir le coeur net.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? »

Kaname le regarda et cligna des yeux, un peu perdue puis elle s'arrêta pour l'embrasser.

« Absolument. Je sais que tu ne me trahiras pas. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

« ? » Kaname ne parut pas comprendre et Sosuke se risqua à lui demander : « Tu ne préfères pas une relation avec quelqu'un de plus... » Il ne trouvait pas le mot qu'il cherchait, ne sachant pas vraiment comment définir ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Comment se comparer à un homme comme Leonard Testarossa ?

« Normal ? » proposa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin et il ne put qu'acquiescer. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait en tête, mais c'était un bon début.

Kaname soupira et réfléchit en mettant sa bouilloire à chauffer. Elle s'affairait pour préparer du thé et évitait de le regarder en parlant, si bien que Sosuke se remit à craindre le pire.

« C'est sûr que ma vie serait plus facile si je sortais avec un étudiant, ou un de ces employés de bureau, avec un travail stable, sans danger, qui rentre tous les soirs à heure fixe pour me parler tranquillement du dernier dossier passionnant sur lequel il doit plancher. On pourrait faire des vrais projets, acheter une maison, vivre dans un quartier branché et pendant qu'il justifie sa paie, je lui préparerai amoureusement ses bentos et son repas du soir et en rentrant, on dinerait tous les deux, on prendrait un bain, ferait l'amour et on dormirait dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'au lendemain pour recommencer la même routine. Ce serait parfait. Honnêtement, j'y ai souvent pensé. Peut-être pas être une femme au foyer, mais ne travailler que quelques jours par semaine et avoir du temps pour m'occuper de mon mari. Ce serait merveilleux. »

Puis elle se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Sauf que je ne veux pas ça. Cette vie-là ne m'intéresse pas. Je l'ai eue, plus ou moins avec Leonard, sans l'étape de l'intimité, heureusement, et très franchement, c'était chiant. »

Attrapant deux tasses, elle finit de préparer le thé en continuant sa litanie.

« Je te l'ai dit, une vie normale n'est plus possible pour moi. Et je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir encore envie. D'écouter Kyouko et Maya raconter leur petit quotidient, avec leurs études d'un coté, un boulot inintéressant de l'autre et leur copain au milieu, qui est toujours au bureau et qu'elles ne voient qu'une nuit de temps en temps quand ils ont besoin de... se détendre... c'est nul. Enfin je trouve. »

Sosuke pesa ses mots avant de lui dire : « Je comprends, mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi moi. Je veux dire, tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui d'autre... » Comme un certain blond qui comprenait bien plus que lui ce qu'elle vivait avec un savoir extraordinaire dans la tête.

Il avait un air penaud absolument irrésistible et à nouveau, Kaname le prit dans ses bras.

« Peut-être, mais je n'en veux pas d'autre. Ca a toujours été toi. Toi qui me protégeais, qui m'agaçais, qui m'amusais, me rendais vivante... Toi qui étais là pour moi même quand j'étais odieuse et qui m'a permis de tenir dans les pires moments. Tu m'as donné la force de tenir... »

Elle se recula un peu pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et ajouta : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est toi que je veux, mais c'est comme ça. Mais si ça t'embête... »

« Non ! C'est juste que... »

Le téléphone sonna, le coupant dans son élan et Kaname soupira. Il l'entendit marmonner quelque chose ressemblant à « Quel emmerdeur » avant d'aller décrocher. Elle avait à nouveau ce ton profondément blasé en parlant, et ne répondait que par monosyllabe, avant de finir par raccrocher, répétant les mots maudits qui découragèrent à nouveau le sergent-major.

Elle les avait dits sans se cacher, presque en le regardant et il se sentit battu. Il voulut partir, la laisser seule avec celui qu'elle aimait quand elle se mit à pester sur sa soeur qui lui pourrissait l'existence.

Sosuke la dévisagea, décontenancé et stupéfait.

« De quoi tu parles ? » finit-il par demander, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait.

« Je ne sais pas ce que cette petite peste est allée raconter à notre père, mais il appelle presque tous les jours. Ca devient lourd. On n'a jamais rien à se dire mais il faut quand même qu'il vérifie que je suis là. Je suis sûre qu'elle a parlé de toi et il veut être sûr que je suis pas en train de faire des cochonneries avec un inconnu. Non mais je te jure, de quoi il se mêle ?! J'avais quinze ans quand il est reparti à New York et il ne s'inquiétait pas tant que ça et maintenant, tout ça parce qu'il a découvert qu'éventuellement, je pouvais avoir une vie sexuelle, il fait tout un cinéma et... »

Elle fut arrêtée dans sa tirade par Sosuke qui la serrait contre lui.

C'était son père. C'était à son père qu'elle disait 'daisuki'. Pas un autre prétendant, pas un fiancé secret, pas Leonard, juste son père. Une part de lui se sentait particulièrement idiote, mais il était tellement soulagé qu'il ne réfléchit pas et les mots sortirent tout seuls.

Kaname se raidit un instant avant de se détendre et posant la tête sur son épaule, elle murmura elle aussi « Aishiteru Sosuke. » avec une facilité déconcertante.

* * *

_La petite note de l'auteur qui emmerde tout le monde, mais d'un autre coté, ça faisait longtemps.  
Donc Aishiteru veut dire aimer au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris. Si je l'ai mis en japonais, c'est parce qu'il y a plusieurs mots, contrairement au français._

_Les autres fois, Kaname dit Daisuki, à son père au téléphone, mais aussi à Sosuke à la fin de TMMD (voir la trad, toujours au même endroit pour ceux qui sont pas encore au courant) alors que Sosuke lui dit Aishiteru._

_Aishiteru est nettement plus fort et très peu utilisé par les Japonais. Les grandes déclarations enflammées ne sont pas dans leur culture à ce que j'ai compris (des gens bien) et c'était plutôt surprenant de la part du sergent, encore que pas vraiment non plus vu son évolution, mais je ne suis pas là pour faire un nième théorie sur le sujet._

_Donc voilà, tout ce que je voulais dire c'était que cette fois, Kaname se jetait vraiment à l'eau et ne se contentait pas d'un 'je t'aime beaucoup' mais bien du 'je t'aime', franc et direct qui me fout la nausée. Pardon ça m'a échappé._


	34. Adieu ma concubine

**Chapitre 34 Adieu ma concubine**

Tessa arriva dans le bureau d'Alex sans être annoncée et ne prit même pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer.

Elle était plus que remontée contre ce jeune espion, qui n'était sans doute pas si jeune que ça en réalité.

En fait, elle n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'elle avait comme certitudes ces derniers-temps s'avéraient, dans le meilleur des cas, franchement incomplètes et pour Alex, totalement fausses.

Elle s'installa en face de lui et le regarda froidement avant de lui annoncer d'une voix pointue emplie de colère maîtrisée ce qu'elle avait appris à son sujet. Maintenant, la situation était plutôt simple.

Elle passait sur ses mensonges, ses trahisons et ses diverses manipulations en échange de son aide pour détruire Amalgame de façon définitive.

S'il avait des doutes sur ce qu'elle était prête à faire en cas de refus, il pouvait aller faire un tour au sous-sol du coté des prisonniers non protégés, et s'il avait des réserves sur ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, il pouvait toujours aller expliquer à Kaname comment il était responsable de la situation de Natsuki.

Alex vit parfaitement la détermination dans le regard du jeune capitaine et il déglutit lentement avant de lui répondre.

« Vous êtes consciente que vous faites confiance à une traîtresse recherchée par tous les tueurs à gages du pays ? »

Tessa se redressa encore un peu plus dans son siège et avec un sourire mauvais lui rétorqua : « Et qui était votre maîtresse il y a encore quelques semaines. »

Elle haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive, lui montrant bien qu'elle n'était plus dupe de ses élucubrations et poursuivit.

« Je vous ai fait confiance en premier et tout ce que j'ai gagné c'est la perte de deux précieux collaborateurs, alors maintenant, je fais comme vous, et je passe à l'ennemi. Natsuki m'a fourni ces informations sans rien attendre en échange et, ma foi, je ne doute pas que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça lui soit profitable, mais pas plus que ça ne l'était pour vous de m'avoir de votre coté. »

Elle lui laissa quelques secondes pour digérer l'information et finit par se lever.

« Je vous donne jusqu'à demain midi pour me faire un rapport détaillé sur les entreprises qui travaillent pour Amalgame, avec une liste de leurs fournisseurs, leurs domaines d'activité, leurs implantations et leur position dans la hiérarchie globale du système. »

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte pour partir, elle ajouta simplement : « Bien sûr, je ne vous dis pas ce qu'il se passera si vous tentez de me tromper une nouvelle fois. » Elle lui sourit, satisfaite, et quand elle le vit hocher la tête, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.

Si tôt la porte du bureau refermée, elle s'appuya dessus et ferma les yeux avant de glisser en soupirant, se retrouvant assise par terre.

Mao et Wraith la trouvèrent ainsi, les jambes encore molles et Tessa dut leur faire un très bref résumé de la situation avant de les convier à la réunion, prévue en début d'après-midi, qui détaillerait leurs futurs plans d'action.

Rejoignant son propre bureau avec Melissa, elle se sentait libérée tout en sachant que le pire était à venir. Avec un air décidé, elle informa son lieutenant qu'elle avait besoin de faire revenir le sergent-major et même si elle n'était pas ravie d'écourter à nouveau ses vacances, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que l'informer de la nouvelle situation.

Ils allaient lancer une opération d'envergure et toutes les aides seraient les bienvenues, la sienne, mais aussi celle de Kaname s'il réussissait à la convaincre.

-oOo-

Kaname chantait sur la radio en découpant les légumes et elle ne fit pas attention à Sosuke qui quittait la pièce. Elle était absorbée par sa cuisine et les paroles qu'elle répétait en rythme et ne s'occupait pas du reste.

Malgré la chaleur et l'humidité plutôt pénible, elle s'était lancé dans la préparation d'un plat sophistiqué qui lui demandait toute son attention si elle voulait obtenir un résultat concluant et elle ne pouvait se laisser distraire.

Pourtant, elle remarqua immédiatement le changement dans l'air quand Sosuke revint au salon, les sourcils froncés et les yeux baissés. Il semblait contrarié et Kaname comprit facilement quel était le problème. Ils étaient à Tokyo depuis plus d'une semaine et il était normal que ses collègues s'inquiètent de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. En souriant, elle lui demanda simplement quand il devait repartir et Sosuke soupira avant de lui dire simplement qu'il n'avait pas répondu à l'appel de son capitaine. Tessa l'avait informé de la situation et comptait sur lui, mais elle ne lui avait rien imposé, par conséquent. En plus, même si l'idée de détruire définitivement Amalgame était tentante, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se lancer dans une telle opération. Surtout si cela impliquait de quitter Tokyo pour longtemps, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le préciser. Kaname comprenait parfaitement le sous-entendu.

« Tu sais, je dois retourner à Hong Kong moi-aussi. J'ai pris quelques jours de repos que pour le mariage de Ren mais il faudra bien que je rentre. Je ne peux pas rester ici éternellement. »

Kaname parlait d'une voix légère, sans le regarder puis vérifia l'assaisonnement de son bouillon et versa ses légumes d'un seul coup, comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

Elle avait finalement accepté la demande de Ren et choisi d'aller au temple avec Sosuke. La cérémonie ne s'était faite qu'en présence de la famille des mariés et des membres du clan, par conséquent, ils ne risquaient rien, mais elle préférait être prudente et ne pas s'éterniser au Japon.

Tous les invités travaillaient pour Mikihara et ils n'iraient pas raconter quoi que ce soit, mais avec les rivalités entre clans, elle n'était sûre de rien.

Tous ceux qui se souvenaient de Sosuke ne voyaient en lui que le jeune homme dégourdi qui les avaient aidés à rétablir leur autorité et reprendre le contrôle de leur quartier quand des Yakusas ennemis avaient tenté de leur prendre leur territoire. Ils n'avaient donc pas été hostiles envers lui, et elle avait été présentée comme une ancienne camarade de lycée de la mariée, donc normalement, elle ne risquait rien.

Le problème venait éventuellement des nouveaux membres qui les connaissaient comme deux collaborateurs de Hayashimizu ayant permis à Toshiro Minobu d'échapper à l'emprise des Mung à Hong Kong.

Ceux-là étaient susceptibles de réaliser qui elle était réellement et l'enchère sur sa tête était telle, de même que toute information à son sujet, qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de trop attendre. Elle avait pris un risque suffisant en révélant sa véritable identité.

Mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus de raison d'être à Tokyo et elle ne retardait son départ qu'à cause de Sosuke, pour profiter au maximum du répit qui leur était offert.

Sosuke réfléchit longuement en la regardant s'activer en cuisine.

Il n'avait aucune envie de la quitter pour une nouvelle mission. Il appréciait cette vie simple avec elle, et pourrait facilement s'adapter à cette existence paisible, que ce soit au Japon, à Hong Kong ou n'importe ailleurs. Seulement, cette situation ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment et il en avait bien conscience.

Kaname ne fut qu'à moitié surprise par son silence. Elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer les questions qu'il se posait, et toutes les incertitudes qu'il avait pour l'avenir. Même s'il quittait Mithril, qu'allait-il faire ? Il avait toujours été un soldat, un mercenaire, et il ne savait rien faire d'autre. Ou du moins, il en était convaincu.

Mais ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle le voyait.

« Tu sais, avec ton expérience, tu peux te reconvertir dans la mécanique. Après tout, tu te chargeais d'une bonne partie de la maintenance du Laevatein, non ? »

Même si Sosuke n'avait pas vraiment confiance en ses talents de mécano, Kaname n'avait aucun doute. Il n'était peut-être pas expert en AS, mais il pouvait réparer un moteur de voiture sans problème. Il y avait aussi tous les postes dans la sécurité, pas forcément en tant que garde du corps, ni un quelconque emploi sur le terrain, mais plutôt se charger d'installer les systèmes de surveillance, vérifier leur efficacité et leur fiabilité. Il n'aurait aucun mal avec ce type d'emploi et pourrait certainement y trouver son bonheur.

Sosuke était stupéfait par toutes les propositions qu'elle avait à lui faire, comme si elle avait déjà longuement réfléchi à sa reconversion, et même s'il se sentait flatté de l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait, il n'était pas sûr que tout ce qu'elle suggérait lui soit directement adressé.

A moins qu'elle n'est fait des projets sans lui en parler.

«Tu as l'air d'avoir tout prévu, dis-moi. Et je peux savoir jusqu'où vont tes plans ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Kaname cligna des yeux, surprise, et finit par rire.

« Pas bien loin, je te rassure. J'ai juste un peu réfléchi à ce que tu pourrais faire si tu quittais Mithril parce que je ne suis pas sûre que tu apprécies la vie d'homme au foyer. »

Sosuke haussa un sourcil et se pencha sur le comptoir séparant la cuisine du salon, pour lui glisser : « Donc tu as envisagé de me garder comme à domicile pendant que tu irais gagner ta vie laborieusement… Et dans la mesure où mes talents domestiques ne sont plus à démontrer, du moins suivant tes critères, je peux savoir ce que tu attends de moi exactement ? »

Le coup d'œil de Kaname fut plus que suffisant pour lui répondre, et son sourire ne fit que confirmer son pressentiment sur le sujet. Mais elle se rattrapa en lui rappelant que c'était précisément pour éviter ce genre situation qu'elle avait tant pensé à sa reconversion. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui imposer une vie pareille.

Sosuke l'écouta tenter de se justifier et finit par l'arrêter.

« Il y a pire comme situation, tu sais. En plus, j'aurai fait la fierté de Kurz en devenant un mari entretenu. Surtout si tu continues ta carrière dans l'hôtellerie. A mon avis, il approuverait. »

« Sauf que je n'ai pas l'intention de t'épouser ! »lui répliqua-t-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient jamais abordé la question, et même s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, leur relation n'était que récente, pour autant, Sosuke fut blessé par sa remarque. Pourquoi refusait-elle l'idée aussi ouvertement ?

Kaname se mordit la lèvre et essaya de se justifier mais le mal était fait. Sosuke voulut changer de sujet, histoire d'éviter de l'entendre inventer une excuse, mais elle tenait vraiment à s'expliquer.

Elle le rejoignit au salon, et prenant sa main elle lui dit simplement : « Je suis Japonaise, tu sais. Et j'ai eu une éducation plutôt traditionnelle, alors le mariage n'a pas de sens pour moi. »

Sosuke ne comprenait visiblement pas et elle se força à continuer, malgré son embarras.

« Les rites shintos ne sont qu'une parodie des sacrements occidentaux, ils n'ont aucune valeur. La seule chose qui compte, selon moi, c'est ce que l'on échange, à un niveau moral. »

Détournant les yeux, elle murmura : « Tu as été le premier et tu seras le seul aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un papier pour ça. Et avec nos situations respectives, je pense que ça ne ferait que compliquer un peu plus les choses. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas de véritable identité au Japon et j'aime autant éviter d'attirer l'attention des autorités, ici ou ailleurs… »

Elle aurait pu continuer longtemps à détailler le pourquoi de son refus, mais Sosuke voyait très bien où elle voulait en venir.

« Donc si je comprends bien ton raisonnement, nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre depuis que je t'ai suivie dans ton lit. »

Kaname acquiesça mais refusa toujours de le regarder, visiblement un peu gênée par son aveu.

« Et ça m'engage à quoi, au juste ? Parce que même si c'est un peu tard, j'aimerai bien savoir quelles sont les conditions de cet accord. » Il avait repris son ton monocorde, si bien qu'elle crut qu'il lui en voulait et elle se sentit rougir.

« A rien, ne t'inquiète pas, finit-elle par murmurer. Je n'ai pas cherché à te piéger ni à te forcer... »

La voyant batailler pour se justifier, Sosuke ne put retenir un sourire et alors qu'elle repartait vers la cuisine, il lui confia calmement : « Ca ne me gêne pas, Kana-chan, au contraire. »

Elle sursauta, sans savoir si c'était à cause de ce qu'il lui disait ou de la façon dont il l'appelait.

Sentant son trouble, il choisit de ne pas insister davantage et lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire une fois revenue à Hong Kong. Puisqu'elle lui avait déjà expliqué qu'elle ne souhaitait pas étendre son affaire et qu'il ne lui connaissait pas d'autre activité professionnelle, il était en droit de s'interroger sur les raisons qui la poussait à retourner là-bas, surtout alors qu'elle y était clairement en danger.

Mais Kaname ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Hong Kong était une ville agréable, qui lui offrait de nombreuses possibilités, aussi bien pour son travail, mais aussi pour ses contacts. En plus, c'était là que vivait Dim et pour le moment il ne pouvait pas partir. Par conséquent, Natsuki ferait tout pour y rester également, et elle se devait de protéger sa partenaire, au moins jusqu'à son accouchement.

Sosuke écouta son discours sur son devoir envers l'espionne et ne put résister à son envie de l'interroger sur ses rapports avec cette jeune femme mystérieuse.

Natsuki lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises de veiller sur Kaname, et il était clair qu'elle tenait à elle, pourtant, la Whispered se faisait un devoir de s'occuper de sa protectrice, comme si c'était à elle de se charger de sa sécurité plutôt que l'inverse ce que perturbait un peu Sosuke. D'un autre coté, il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à accepter une protection extérieur de qui que ce soit sans rien offrir en échange. Il aurait donc été près ne pas insister si Kaname n'avait pas marmonné quelques mots à propos d'une dette, ce qui ne fit qu'éveiller un peu plus sa curiosité.

Et comme elle ne semblait disposer à détailler spontanément, il lui posa directement la question qui lui brûlait es lèvres depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé du rôle de Natsuki dans son passé, vis à vis de sa famille et de ses amis.

« Pourquoi t'a-t-elle aidée ? »

Kaname s'arrêta et le regarda, perdue. Elle ne voyait pas bien le rapport avec leur conversation précédente mais lui répondit tout de même.

« Elle n'a pas aimé ce que ses supérieurs faisaient dans son dos, ni les raisons qui les ont poussés à faire appel à elle. »

« Comment ça ? C'est bien elle qui te remplaçait, non ? Elle devait bien être au courant. »

Kaname acquiesça. « Oui, elle a pris ma place, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Pour elle, je n'étais qu'une petite lycéenne sans intérêt. Elle ne s'occupait pas de pourquoi j'étais là. On lui avait demandé de rassurer ma famille et mes amies, en lui fournissant un scénario plausible et elle n'a pas vraiment posé de question, enfin j'imagine. »

Ce fut au tour de Sosuke d'être surpris. Si réellement elle n'avait pu eu d'état d'âme à prendre se faire passer pour Kaname auprès de ses amis pourquoi avoir changé d'avis et trahi ses employeurs pour une simple adolescente comme les autres ? Ce n'était pas logique et même Kaname en convint.

Elle avait longtemps cru que Wraith était intervenue et avait convaincu Natsuki de la faire sortir, mais comme Mithril n'était pas au courant de sa libération, la Japonaise avait dû agir de sa propre initiative.

Sosuke n'était pas vraiment rassuré et il comprenait pas comment non seulement elle pouvait se sentir redevable mais encore moins pourquoi elle tenait à la protéger alors qu'elle se mettait forcément en danger.

Kaname haussa les épaules. Pour elle c'était normal. Natsuki n'était pas en état de se défendre seule dans sa condition et si elle était recherchée c'était pour l'avoir aidée. Puis elle utilisa la préparation du repas comme excuse pour ne pas développer davatage ses raisons. Mais ça ne suffit pas à dissuader Sosuke.

A la première occasion, il revint sur le sujet et la jeune femme comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans un minimum d'explication.

Il était tard et ils étaient tous les deux allongés, prêts à dormir quand elle se décida enfin à lui parler.

Elle refusait toujours d'aborder le fond du problème, et même si elle savait que nier le passé ne lui permettrait pas de l'oublier ni de le changer, elle n'était pas capable d'en discuter librement pour l'instant. Et elle ne serait sûrement jamais prête, mais comptait bien ne jamais avoir à revenir sur ce qu'elle avait subi, ni sur ce à quoi elle avait participé à créer malgré elle.

Alors que Sosuke finissait son chapitre, elle vint se blottir contre lui et d'une voix à peine audible, elle lui raconta.

« On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble Natsuki et moi. On s'est rencontré à Manille, quand Leonard était à l'hôpital. Elle me tenait compagnie et m'a appris pas mal de chose. Elle me faisait penser à toi à toujours parler de sécurité, elle était d'ailleurs chargée de ma protection au départ et comme elle était nettement plus avenante que la plupart des autres molosses à qui j'avais à faire, je ne me suis pas vraiment méfiée. Quand elle me posait des questions sur ma vie, mes amies, je lui répondais. Je n'avais rien à perdre de toute façon... Et puis, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, elle a dû me trouver intéressante et chercher à en savoir un peu plus sur ce que je faisais-là et pourquoi j'avais droit à un traitement de faveur. En fait, je crois qu'elle était jalouse. Un peu. »

Kaname eut un sourire gênée et baissa la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses joues rougir.

« En fait, ça a commencé quand j'étais à Odessa et je travaillais avec Dim et Leonard, mais Leonard n'était pas souvent là et Dim étant Dim, il a commencé à me draguer et bon, on flirtait bien tous les deux. Ce n'était pas sérieux, mais elle ne le savait pas. Ca a fait plein d'histoires d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle a dû en glisser un mot en haut lieu, et bref, Leonard n'a pas apprécié, ce qui a évidemment posé plein de problèmes, mais comme je n'étais pas vraiment intéressée par Dim non plus, ils ont décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ils ont accepté la requête de Leonard d'envoyer Dim en Sibérie, sur le site principal de développement, à Nelkan, là où avait travaillé Milla, mais ils ne l'ont pas envoyé seul. Natsuki était aussi du voyage et je pense que c'est là qu'elle a réalisé qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait, parce qu'elle me remplaçait dans les deux labos ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment Dim et elle ont compris qu'il y avait un problème, mais ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés et du coup, ils ont dû se parler plus librement ou je ne sais quoi... »

Sosuke la regardait, perplexe et relativement confus quant à son histoire. Ce n'était pas très clair, les évènements n'étaient pas dans l'ordre et il y avait plusieurs passages incohérents, mais il n'eut pas à l'interroger pour avoir la raison à ce manque de logique.

« Ca paraît un peu brouillon, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse te donner. Je n'ai fait que recoller les éléments dont je disposais, parce qu'en fait, moi, je n'y étais pas vraiment... » Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'il comprenne.

Dim l'avait prévenu dès leur première rencontre. Il n'avait travaillé avec la mystérieuse Whispered que quelques mois avant qu'elle ne soit envoyée en conditionnement, par conséquent, Kaname ne pouvait pas se souvenir, ni savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ce temps-là.

Sosuke lui caressa les cheveux, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas obligée de continuer, mais maintenant qu'elle était lancée, elle était prête à vider son sac. Au moins pour cette partie-là.

« Il me manque beaucoup de choses et très franchement, je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qui a pu les faire changer d'avis tous les deux. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils se sont convaincus mutuellement qu'ils ne travaillaient pas pour les gentils et qu'ils devaient se sortir de là. Apparemment, j'étais leur meilleure opportunité puisque Leonard était, et est certainement toujours, prêt à tout pour me récupérer... »

Sosuke posa son livre et se glissa complètement sous le drap, entraînant Kaname avec lui. Il détestait l'idée d'être redevable envers le frère de Tessa, mais d'après ce qu'elle lui avait déjà dit, c'était lui qui l'avait libérée. Il n'avait peut-être pas voulu qu'elle s'échappe, mais il lui avait permis de quitter le laboratoire où elle était enfermée, et certainement torturée, donc au moins pour cela, il ne pouvait que le remercier. D'un autre coté, il était responsable de son enlèvement au départ et avait juré de veiller sur elle donc il aurait dû être plus vigilant sur ce qu'elle subissait.

C'était difficile de croire qu'elle ait pu disparaître pendant des mois sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, mais d'un autre coté, si Natsuki remplaçait Kaname, jusque dans son poste au département de recherches, Leonard n'avait eu aucun moyen de les différencier.

Quelque part, Sosuke éprouvait une certaine fierté à ne jamais s'être fait duper et Kaname semblait lui en être particulièrement reconnaissante. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était aussi capable de savoir qu'elle était près de lui, malgré ses déguisements, quels qu'ils soient, contrairement à un certain Whispered qui pourtant lui avait expliqué à de nombreuses reprises combien il était fait pour elle et réciproquement.

Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une confirmation qu'elle était liée au sergent-major et même si elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et effacer tous les autres liens qu'Amalgame avait créés avec Leonard, elle refusait obstinément d'en tenir compte pour l'avenir.

Tout ce qui comptait pour elle c'était Sosuke et dès que Natsuki serait libre de ses mouvements, alors elle se consacrerait entièrement à lui. Son rôle de concubine lui tenait très à coeur et elle espérait pouvoir être à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Sosuke fut un peu surpris par ses propos et la provoqua sur sa nature indépendante mais Kaname ne se laissa pas démonter. Pour elle, les deux choses n'étaient pas contradictoire. Elle l'avait compris en observant la relation de Dim et Natsuki qui était loin d'être aussi simple et légère qu'elle ne le paraissait.

Comme Natsuki, par sa profession, se retrouvait à avoir beaucoup de contact avec les hommes, elle n'avait aucune exigence de fidélité envers Dim, et il en profitait allégrement, mais il lui revenait toujours. Il n'en aimait pas d'autres, et même s'il partageait son lit avec la plupart des femmes qu'il rencontrait, aucune n'avait la place de Natsuki.

Et l'espionne n'avait jamais de liaison en dehors de celle que lui imposait son travail.

« C'est à cause de ça qu'il y a un doute sur le père du bébé ? »

Kaname se redressa et dévisagea Sosuke. Jamais elle n'avait parlé de ses interrogations sur la grossesse de sa partenaire et elle aimait autant ne pas aborder ce sujet avec lui. Mais Sosuke n'avait pas envie de lâcher l'affaire.

Il avait compris que la clé du mystère était liée à cet enfant d'une manière ou d'un autre, et il n'avait pas à se retenir, puisqu'il n'avait rien promis concernant Natsuki. C'était sur le passé de Kaname qu'il n'était pas supposé poser de question, mais là, il était en terrain neutre. Ou du moins le croyait-il.

Kaname finit par lui demander pourquoi il parlait de doute sur le père et il lui expliqua son point de vue.

Selon lui, Natsuki ne savait pas qui était le géniteur de sa fille, et même si Dim prétendait plutôt bien, il n'était pas convaincu lui-même d'être responsable de son état. Ce qui était plutôt logique vu leur mode de vie. En plus, il y avait le problème de la date qui ne coïncidait pas. Selon les registres de Mithril, Dim avait rejoint la Ying-Fa en mars, par conséquent, il n'avait pas eu de contact avec Natsuki pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi et il ne pouvait donc pas l'avoir mise enceinte.

Kaname ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit. Soudain, elle réalisa.

Comme Sosuke remarqua son changement d'attitude, il poursuivit son raisonnement. Il était convaincu que Natsuki mentait sur l'avancement de sa grossesse et qu'elle en était à bien plus de six mois.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » Kaname réfléchissait à tout allure. Elle se doutait bien que Natsuki avait triché sur la date, ne serait-ce que pour protéger Dim, mais pouvait-elle lui avoir menti à elle aussi ?

« C'est toi qui as soulevé le problème. Quand Tessa croyait que tu étais enceinte, tu as parlé du nombre de semaines. J'ai cru que c'était par rapport à la date à laquelle tu t'étais échappé avec Dim, mais ça ne collait pas. Et puis tu as parlé de Leonard, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai dans l'idée que toute cette affaire est liée. »

« Tu penses que Natsuki est enceinte de Leonard ? » Elle lui posait la question, mais elle se la posait en même temps.

Sosuke haussa les épaules.

« Tu en sais plus que moi, il me semble. Tu m'as assuré qu'elle prenait ses précautions, mais les accidents sont possibles, non ? »

Kaname ne répondit pas. C'était ce qu'elle redoutait depuis le début. Mais pourquoi Natsuki avait-elle accepté ? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Ca ne pouvait pas faire partie du marché. C'était trop grave.

Devant l'air horrifié de Kaname, Sosuke ne put que l'interroger pour connaître le fond du problème et d'une toute petite voix, Kaname lui annonça : « Nat est vraiment en danger. S'ils découvrent ce qui s'est passé, ils vont tout faire pour lui prendre sa fille. Et se débarrasser d'elle à la première occasion. »

Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration et plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Sosuke, elle lui dit : « Je suis désolée, mais apparemment, je ne vais pas pouvoir décrocher maintenant... »

Sosuke lui sourit et serrant ses doigts sur les siens, lui répondit simplement : « Je peux rappeller Tessa et je lui dis qu'on arrive demain matin. »

Kaname secoua la tête et s'excusa à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas repartir avec lui, ce serait trop suspect vis à vis de Tessa. Il n'était pas supposé être avec elle, mais avec la colocataire de la fiancée de Dim. Elle rentrerait de son coté et parlerait au capitaine. La fille de Natsuki était la fille d'un Whispered et elle devait donc être protégée.

Sosuke ne voyait pas bien en quoi c'était une nouveauté, mais pour Kaname, l'information semblait fondamentale et elle était déterminée à ne rien lui apprendre de plus sur ce sujet. Et maintenant qu'il allait repartir, il avait perdu l'envie de se battre avec elle, les histoires de Natsuki ne le passionnait pas à ce point, même si elles étaient liées à ce que Kaname ferait. Elle lui promit qu'après avoir mis sa collaboratrice en sûreté, elle serait entièrement disponible et si pendant ce temps, il pouvait finir ce qu'il avait à faire avec Mithril, ce n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise chose.

* * *

_Dois-je vous embêter avec la notion de concubine ? C'est jsute pour dire que le choix du terme est vraiment volontaire de ma part, et fait clairement référence à la tradition asiatique de la concubine, choisie par un seigneur, avec tout ce que cela implique. Vous pouvez trouver choquant que Kaname se définisse elle-même de cette manière, puisqu'elle a plutôt un caractère indépendant et autoritaire, mais pour moi, ce n'est pas contradictoire. Enfin, je ne vais pas faire un débat toute seule. Je voulais juste dire que selon moi, elle n'était pas seulement concentante, mais bien volontaire dans sa relation avec Sosuke et qu'elle se mettait en position d'infériorité par rapport à lui en toute connaissance de cause. Elle est clairement sa propriété et se voit comme telle.  
Et sinon, je ne sais pas si je pourrai mettre la suite la semaine prochaine, mais promis, je fais de mon mieux._


	35. Interaction

**Chapitre 35 Interactions**

L'ironie de la situation n'échappa pas à Kaname quand elle expliqua à Sosuke que le crayon qu'il avait dans les mains n'était pas le vulgaire stylo qu'il semblait être, mais bien un appareil ultra-sophistiqué qui lui permettrait de le localiser avec une précision d'une dizaine de mètres et surtout, de garantir la sécurité de ses communications radio grâce à un mode de brouillage qu'elle avait spécialement développé pour n'être décodé que par le receveur.

Sosuke l'écoutait attentivement, fasciné par l'intérêt qu'elle portait à son travail et pas une seconde il ne réalisa combien cette histoire ressemblait à une autre qu'ils avaient déjà vécue, des années plus tôt, mais dans l'autre sens.

Il voulait un système simple et facile pour la contacter, puisque même si elle retournait elle aussi à Hong Kong, ils allaient être à nouveau séparés pour une durée relativement incertaine.

A priori, Kaname n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait garantir la sécurité de Natsuki et même si elle avait envisagé la possibilité de faire appel à Mithril, elle devait discuter sérieusement avec sa partenaire avant d'entamer quoi que ce soit. Et comme Sosuke de son coté avait donné son accord à Tessa pour participer à leur prochaine opération, il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il resterait à terre avant de réembarquer.

En souriant, Kaname lui montra la procédure à suivre avec le brouilleur et lui promit de s'occuper de son téléphone dès qu'elle serait de retour à Hong Kong pour qu'il puisse l'appeler directement sur son portable sans prendre de risque.

Avec le protocole qu'elle avait instauré pour être intraçable, elle était obligée d'installer une puce spéciale dans les appareils de ses correspondants qui lui garantissait une sécurité presque infaillible puisqu'elle était la seule à pouvoir activer le programme à partir du serveur. Le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait le faire que depuis son ordinateur principal, resté dans sa chambre noire à l'hôtel.

Sans cette procédure, elle devait passer par un intermédiaire ; en général, Natsuki, qui se chargeait de transmettre les messages ou les communications.

A nouveau, Sosuke fut tenté de l'interroger sur les raisons de ces mesures de sécurité si drastiques, mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait que des réponses partielles et il n'avait pas envie de la forcer à parler. Ce n'était plus le moment pour ce genre de chose.

Son hélicoptère arriverait dans moins d'une heure et il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre une seconde en débat inutile. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et quand il retrouva Kaname à la cuisine, il fut accueilli avec un bento bien rempli qu'elle lui avait préparé exprès pour son trajet.

Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin puisqu'il mettrait moins de cinq heures à rejoindre la Ying-Fa, mais il appréciait tout de même le geste. Jusqu'au dernier moment, elle le traitait comme une épouse aimante. Ou plutôt une concubine dévouée. Cette notion n'était pas étrangère à Sosuke, puisqu'elle était très proche de celle que pratiquait les femmes qui l'avaient élevé en Afghanistan, et il appréciait la marque de confiance qu'elle impliquait.

Même si elle gardait ses mystères, Sosuke avait bien compris qu'elle le considérait comme plus important que n'importe qui d'autre et si la vie de Natsuki, et celle de sa fille n'était pas en jeu, il était clair qu'elle l'aurait suivi au bout du monde sans la moindre hésitation.

D'ailleurs, quand il quitta l'appartement pour rejoindre son point d'extraction, Kaname resta à ses cotés jusqu'au dernier moment.

Le lieu de rendez-vous n'avait pas changé depuis le séjour de Sosuke à Jindai et Kaname l'accompagna sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

Pendant ses mois de lycée, elle avait secrètement rêvé d'être là pour lui quand il partait en mission ou revenait, et maintenant, elle se sentait un peu idiote. Il n'y avait rien de romantique à le suivre ainsi. Tout ce qu'elle gagnait c'était un peu de temps en plus, mais d'un autre coté, comme c'était elle qui avait choisi de ne pas rester avec lui, elle n'était pas en position de se plaindre.

L'odeur iodée de l'ECS ne se fit pas attendre, et le souffle des pales balaya le toit, leur indiquant l'arrivée du transporteur avant même qu'ils ne l'entendent.

Le pilote était accompagné du sergent Yan, qui ne put qu'être surpris de trouver son supérieur, normalement stoïque, réservé et surtout parfaitement professionnel, accompagné d'une civile qui n'était pas supposée être au courant de leur présence. Il avait bien entendu quelques rumeurs à propos d'une liaison entre le sergent-major et une mystérieuse jeune femme, mais les informations étaient toujours contradictoires. Certains racontaient qu'il était avec une scientifique de la Ying-Fa, d'autres qu'il avait perdu sa fiancée lors de l'attaque de Mithril, et dernièrement, on murmurait qu'il sortait avec une espionne ennemie.

S'il avait su que tous ces bruits de couloir étaient non seulement vrais, mais qu'en plus il avait devant lui celle qui réunissait toutes ces personnalités différentes, il lui aurait prêté plus d'attention et aurait peut-être reconnu l'étrange inconnue qu'il avait déjà croisée en Thaïlande et qui lui avait paru curieusement familière.

Mais il respectait Sosuke et n'était pas du genre à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il attendit donc que les deux amants aient fini leurs adieux pour jeter un coup d'oeil furtif à celle qui avait réussi l'exploit de séduire son supérieur et ne vit qu'une Japonaise d'une vingtaine d'années, avec un bandana sur la tête duquel s'échappait quelques mèches blondes. Elle ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part mais il ne savait plus où et préféra ne pas trop y penser.

S'il en savait trop, il deviendrait le nouvel informateur de la base en ragots divers et il n'avait aucune envie de remplacer le sous-lieutenant Weber, déjà préposé au poste.

Sosuke salua son subalterne et remercia le pilote, puis après un dernier baiser à Kaname, il monta dans l'hélicoptère et disparut dans le ciel tokyoïte, laissant derrière lui la vie paisible et heureuse qu'il avait tant cherchée.

-oOo-

Natsuki reçut un appel de Wraith tard dans la soirée et visiblement, l'agent des renseignements de Mithril n'était pas très satisfaite de la tournure des évènements.

Alex était introuvable et tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que Tessa avait obtenu de lui des informations fondamentales qu'elle n'était pas du tout supposée avoir.

N'ayant pu s'expliquer directement avec son subordonné pour comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à la trahir, la Coréenne déversait son trop plein de frustrations sur son ancienne partenaire, tout en recherchant à découvrir son rôle dans toute cette affaire.

Wraith connaissait Natsuki depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour deviner qu'elle était intervenue d'une manière ou d'une autre mais elle ne comprenait pas sa démarche.

Les éléments qu'Alex avait fournis risquaient de mettre la couverture de Kaname en danger et de révéler bien plus que nécessaire au capitaine, mais Natsuki ne semblait pas inquiète.

Selon elle, Tessa était quelqu'un de confiance et elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle ferait en découvrant dans quoi Kaname avait trempé. Elle ne chercherait à poursuivre les travaux d'Amalgame, pas plus qu'à s'approprier les armes développer par la Whispered lors de son séjour en Sibérie.

En revanche, le capitaine pourrait démanteler tout le réseau de fabrication et détruire toute trace de ce qu'Amalgame avait tenté. La meilleure preuve de sa volonté de faire disparaître leurs recherches était l'arrêt des interrogatoires d'Oborov et de son équipe de savants fous.

Wraith fut loin d'être convaincue par l'argumentaire de son amie et tenta de lui rappeler la volonté de Kaname de garder secrètes ses activités, et leurs conséquences, lors de son passage à Nelkan, mais Natsuki se contenta de rire.

Selon elle, il était impossible de continuer à cacher la vérité et elle était persuadée qu'il était plus que temps pour Kaname d'affronter ses démons. Ce n'était pas en se voilant la face indéfiniment, niant la réalité de ce qu'on lui avait fait qu'elle allait pouvoir avancer. Certes, le plus gros du danger était écarté, grâce à l'aide de Leonard, mais il restait au moins deux preuves, plus que visibles, de ce qui s'était passé et quoi qu'elle fasse, Kaname ne pourrait pas les détruire. Elle n'en avait pas la force et ni Leonard ni Natsuki ne la laisseraient faire. C'était trop tard, elle devrait vivre avec et assumer. Au moins en partie.

Soupirant, Wraith ne put que rappeler à la jeune femme qu'elle-même s'était bien gardée d'avouer certaines choses à leur protégée, mais elle préféra ne pas insister quand son interlocutrice lui annonça que Kaname était au courant et qu'elle revenait à Hong Kong, exprès pour pouvoir en discuter directement avec elle.

Pour l'espionne japonaise, il était plus que temps d'en finir avec cette histoire et même si c'était difficile pour Kaname, elle devait parler, dire la vérité à ses amis pour enfin tourner la page.

Sosuke comprendrait. Elle devait lui faire confiance et prendre le risque de lui avouer sa relation avec Leonard. Après tout, s'il était incapable d'accepter leur lien, leur idylle était voué à l'échec.

Mais de ce qu'elle connaissait du sergent-major, Natsuki était convaincue qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Dans la mesure où Kaname elle-même se chargeait des explications.

Wraith grogna, mais ne put vraiment contredire son amie. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement Sosuke, mais elle savait depuis le temps qu'il était entièrement dévoué à sa protégée et même si la nouvelle serait difficile à encaisser, il serait capable de vivre avec.

En plus, ils avaient tout l'avenir devant eux pour rééquilibrer les choses.

Pourtant, quelque chose dans le discours de Natsuki retint l'attention de l'agent des renseignements. Pourquoi avait-elle dit que c'était par Kaname que l'information devait être révélée ? Il n'y avait pas tellement d'autres personnes au courant et elle était bien la seule susceptible d'en parler.

Comme si elle devinait le raisonnement de son amie, Natsuki lui confirma qu'elle suspectait Leonard d'intervenir à nouveau.

Depuis qu'elles l'avaient laissé à Bali, il avait eu le temps de faire des recherches et elle était convaincue qu'il avait découvert qui se cachait derrière le masque de Katia Niao. Par conséquent, il allait tout faire pour leur faire payer leur duperie. Et en particulier à Kaname, surtout s'il avait vent de ses quelques jours de répit à Tokyo en compagnie d'un certain soldat qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur.

Il avait déjà tenté de joindre sa belle moins d'une semaine plus tôt, et ce n'était pas avec la pitoyable excuse que Natsuki lui avait fourni qu'il pouvait être satisfait. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus en état de se faire passer pour la Whispered, l'espionne n'avait d'autre choix que d'inventer des histoires farfelues pour justifier les absence de sa protégée, mais elle était consciente que face à Leonard, sa technologie et ses réseaux, elle ne faisait pas le poids.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas joindre directement Kaname, il trouverait sûrement un moyen d'attirer son attention pour la forcer à sortir de sa cachette et avec lui, le pire était à craindre.

Wraith ne put que confirmer ses craintes. Parce qu'avec Alex dans la nature, elle se retrouvait sans défense face à une possible attaque d'Amalgame, mais aussi, sans la moindre information sur les projets de l'ennemi, et ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

-oOo-

Kaname mit trois jours pour rejoindre la Chine. Elle n'avait pas pris un vol direct, pour éviter d'être suivie, et son séjour à Manille avait été plus long que prévu à cause d'un cyclone qui interdisait tout départ d'avion pour près de trente heures.

L'avantage de passer par les Philippines était qu'elle pouvait changer d'identité facilement et circuler avec un faux passeport plus vrai que n'importe où ailleurs et comme elle y avait séjourné à de nombreuses reprises, elle savait parfaitement où aller et comment procéder pour disparaître sans laisser de trace.

Son arrivée à Hong Kong se fit donc dans la plus complète discrétion, sous l'apparence d'une représentante en électronique venue assister à un séminaire sur la sécurité informatique. Elle se présenta à la douane chinoise comme citoyenne américaine, avec une invitation pour cette grande réunion internationale qui mettait la péninsule sur le devant de la scène commerciale pour plusieurs semaines.

Pour la première depuis des semaines, elle remercia sa couleur de cheveux qui ne rendait que plus crédible son passeport californien aux yeux des gardes qui imaginaient forcément toutes les habitantes de San Francisco comme de grandes blondes siliconées.

Kaname passait donc son problème et elle se rendit directement à l'extrémité sud de la péninsule de Kowloon, vers Victoria Harbour où elle n'eut aucune difficulté à se perdre dans la foule.

En théorie, elle aurait dû rejoindre la Clear Water Bay et la résidence de Dim, mais elle n'était pas prête à lui faire. Pas dans cette situation.

Le port grouillait d'activité et même si les femmes étaient plutôt minoritaire, elle n'attirait pas vraiment les regards avec son costume strict et son attache-case. Elle passait simplement pour une étrangère en visite d'affaire comme il y en avait tant. La surveillance des caristes étaient devenus monnaie courante, pour éviter qu'ils n'utilisent les grands transporteurs internationaux pour faire passer des produits de contre-bande et de plus en plus d'entreprises détachaient des employés exprès pour faire des visites surprises aux docks, afin de vérifier que tout était conforme à la réglementation.

Hong Kong était une place stratégique au niveau mondial, mais sa situation politique rendait toujours dangereux l'affrétage de marchandise, tant la mafia s'infiltrait jusqu'au plus profond de la ville. Et le port avait toujours été son terrain de chasse favori.

Mais Kaname ne se souciait pas des trafics en tout genre qui se préparaient sous ses yeux. Pas plus qu'elle ne s'intéressait aux activités douteuses des marchants ambulants et des filles qui traînaient dans les rues.

Elle était là pour obtenir des informations, et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était connaître le montant de la prime sur sa tête et celle de sa partenaire, histoire de savoir à quoi s'attendre dans les prochains jours.

Elle allait rentrer dans une taverne miteuse où se retrouvaient tous ceux qui cherchaient de l'argent facile quand un oiseau retint son attention.

Normalement, à part quelques mouettes et autres goélands, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de prédateurs qui se risquaient sur le port. Mais là, elle était sûre d'avoir vu passer un prédateur bien plus imposant et sans réfléchir, elle changea de direction.

Il lui fallait être en hauteur si elle voulait attirer son attention et elle mit un de temps à trouver un accès aux toits. Mais ses efforts furent rapidement récompenser quand elle vit le faucon à nouveau tournoyer au-dessus du port.

Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué et elle n'eut qu'à lever le bras pour qu'il fonde sur elle.

Elle eut juste le temps d'attraper sa veste pour la tenir fermement sur son bras et se protéger tant bien que mal des serres acérés du rapace.

Elle devait être prudente et ne pas se faire blesser trop profondément si elle voulait rester discrète.

L'oiseau resta sagement en place, l'œil aux aguets, puis d'un coup, sans en recevoir l'ordre, il décolla à nouveau et rejoignit son maître.

Kaname se retourna et esquissa un sourire. Ce n'était pas un geste chaleureux, ni même poli, mais plutôt une habitude, la preuve qu'elle savait à qui elle avait à faire malgré son arrivée silence et son déguisement.

« Sacha. » salua-t-elle d'un ton neutre et l'homme en face d'elle sut qu'il pouvait s'approcher. Elle ne l'appelait par ce diminutif que si elle était de bonne humeur, donc il avait encore ses chances.

Un instant, il avait craint qu'elle ne le tue directement, sans autre forme de procès, mais apparemment, elle avait encore besoin de lui. Il étouffa un soupire de soulagement et l'informa de la situation.

Les dirigeants d'Amalgame savait qu'elle avait contribué à la destruction d'une bonne partie de leurs usines et qu'elle collaborait de manière active avec Mithril. Et bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas satisfaits de cette trahison.

Par conséquent, ils souhaitaient revenir sur leur accord et en plus, ils demandaient une compensation.

Kaname eut du mal à ne pas rire et quand elle lui demanda s'ils suggéraient de récupérer l'enfant de Natsuki, Sacha pâlit.

Elle savait donc ce qui se cachait derrière la grossesse de l'espionne et avait compris son rôle dans l'affaire. Pourtant, il était toujours là, vivant et entier en face, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer.

Quand elle s'approcha un peu plus, Sacha déglutit avec difficulté et il prit immédiatement une position défensive. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté quelque chose contre elle, alors qu'il l'avait menottée, elle avait tout de même pu lui échapper sans trop de problème, donc il se doutait bien que si elle tentait quelque chose maintenant, sans entrave d'aucune sorte, il n'en sortirait pas indemne.

Kaname se planta devant lui et plongeant dans ses yeux bleus lui murmura simplement : « J'ai payé ma dette envers toi et donc envers ton père. Je ne te dois plus rien. Si tu te remets en travers de mon chemin, j'oublierai tout ce que nous avons partagé et t'élimerai comme n'importe quelle autre menace. »

Sacha eut un mouvement de recul, sachant que la menace n'était pas à prendre à la légère et il n'essaya pas de justifier ses actes. Il avait trahi sa confiance en utilisant Natsuki et il le savait. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer pourquoi il avait ce choix, puisque ce n'était pas sa responsabilité et que de toute façon, jamais elle ne le croirait, à moins de l'entendre de la bouche même de l'espionne. Et la connaissant, jamais elle ne ferait quoi que ce soit pour lui, au contraire. Elle l'avait encore prouvé ces derniers jours.

Alors que Kaname était sur le point de quitter le toit, il réussit tout de même à la mettre en garde.

La prime sur sa tête avec non seulement augmenter, mais la cause garantissant sa survie était annulée. Ils voulaient se débarrasser par tous les moyens et préféraient la perdre plutôt que la voir passer à l'ennemi. En revanche, Natsuki avait gagné un sursis jusqu'à la naissance.

Il aurait pu ajouter que Tessa était au courant de toute l'histoire et qu'il avait lui-aussi été trahi, mais là encore, il la connaissait assez pour savoir que sa préférence irait toujours à l'espionne plutôt qu'à lui et préféra donc tenir sa langue.

Il n'y avait peut-être qu'une chose sur laquelle il était d'accord avec l'espionne, mais tout comme elle, il était convaincu qu'il pourrait compter sur Tessa le moment venu.

-oOo-

Depuis qu'il avait présenté sa fiancée aux membres des SRT, et que Sosuke était parti, Dim était sous surveillance rapprochée.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de se promener comme il voulait ou de passer la nuit à l'extérieur. Surtout qu'il préférait ne pas attirer davantage l'attention sur lui. Il était devenu subitement nettement plus intéressant pour Kurz, Mao et même Tessa et il commençait à trouver leurs questions, en particulier celles du sniper un peu pesante.

Même Milla s'y était mis quand elle avait appris que Sosuke était allé rejoindre une de ses connaissances à Tokyo et toutes ses allées et venues étaient épiées méthodiquement comme s'il était l'homme le plus important de l'organisation même maintenant que le sergent-major était rentré.

Certes, il savait beaucoup de choses et gardait pour lui de nombreuses informations, aussi bien sur sa fiancée, sur Kaname, mais aussi sur Amalgame, leurs travaux, leurs intérêts, le rôle de Leonard et les interactions de tout ce petit monde. Seulement il n'était pas du genre très expansif finalement.

Même s'il parlait facilement, c'était toujours sur des sujets légers, et il préférait de très loin s'étendre sur sa future paternité ou éventuellement sur son dernier prototype plutôt que sur son passé et ses relations compliquées avec une certaine Japonaise.

Quand il rejoignit le laboratoire en fin de journée après avoir enfin réussi à échapper aux éternelles interrogations de Kurz sur la colocataire de Natsuki – le sniper n'avait pas obtenu quoi que ce soit de Sosuke et il le vivait apparemment très mal - Dim fut stupéfait de trouver Milla en pleine conversation téléphonique avec Kaname.

Les deux jeunes parlaient essentiellement de leurs progrès sur les AS et donc Dim ne chercha à s'immiscer dans leur discussion. Il n'était pas expert sur le sujet, surtout quand elles partaient sur le système d'exploitation du Lambda Driver qui ne l'intéressait pas une seconde.

Ce qui retint son attention en revanche fut l'invitation de Milla, et surtout sa proposition de dîner avec toute l'équipe de recherche, mais aussi les SRT, à l'appartement qu'occupait la jeune femme à la Ying-Fa.

Le silence de Kaname n'était pas de bon augure et Dim faillit intervenir, mais il se ravisa, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour aider son amie.

De ce que Natsuki lui avait dit, Kaname était revenue à Hong Kong et par conséquent, elle pouvait bien les retrouver dans les locaux de Mithril. Sauf que la Whispered n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son associée seule, même dans une résidence protégée.

Il n'y avait pas que les attaques extérieures qu'elle redoutait maintenant.

Même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Natuki avait agi de la sorte, elle savait que sa partenaire avait partiellement détruit la couverture d'Alex Thorne, et il devenait un ennemi puissant. Surtout que vu la nature de leur relation, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à la vendre à ses employeurs s'il pouvait gagner un sursis.

Du coup, plutôt que de se déplacer à la Ying-Fa, Kaname suggéra qu'ils viennent tous chez elle, ou plutôt chez Dim. Elle ne se proposa pas pour préparer le repas, au plus grand soulagement du locataire principal, qui trouvait tout de même à redire que son appartement soit ainsi utilisé sans son accord.

Milla elle-même pâlit, n'ayant aucune intention de quitter l'enceinte rassurante de son bâtiment. Elle ne sortait jamais, quoi qu'il arrive et n'avait pas envie de changer, même pour revoir Kaname.

Elle aimait beaucoup l'autre Whispered, l'admirait et l'appréciait, mais de là à prendre le risque d'aller dehors.

Sentant l'hésitation de la jeune femme, Kaname tenta de la rassurer. Elle ne serait pas seule puisque Tessa viendrait également et le capitaine avait toujours une bonne escorte. En plus, ce n'était pas pour aller dans un endroit inconnu, mais pour rejoindre un autre bâtiment, qui appartenait aussi à Mithril, qui était parfaitement sécurisé et où personne ne pourrait la déranger.

Les arguments de Kaname étaient bons, mais ils n'étaient pas suffisants pour convaincre Milla, toujours terrorisée par l'idée d'être à nouveau capturée.

Alors, Kaname dut employer la manière forte. C'était son dernier atout, ou presque et elle l'utilisa avec subtilité.

Malgré tout ce que lui avait dit Sosuke, Kaname n'était pas aveugle et elle savait que mentionner le sergent-major et sa présence pour une soirée détendue, en dehors de toute contrainte professionnelle était une proposition plus qu'alléchante pour celle qu'il avait sauvé des années plus tôt.

Ce n'était pas très fair-play de sa part, dans la mesure où elle était la maîtresse dudit soldat et qu'elle ne comptait pas une seconde le céder à Milla, mais Kaname se garda de lui faire remarquer ce détail.

Tout ce qu'elle dit, c'était qu'il serait là, pour la protéger s'il arrivait le moindre incident et Milla ne put qu'accepter. Refuser face à une telle garantie revenait à nier la force de Sosuke et la confiance qu'elle avait en lui et bien sûr, elle en était incapable.

L'affaire fut donc conclue facilement et le rendez-vous pris pour la soirée même, sans que jamais Dim ne puisse vraiment donner son avis. Il n'avait plus qu'à oublier ses projets avec Natsuki et se concentrer sur son travail jusqu'à l'heure du départ.

* * *

_Alors si je suis à la bourre, c'est rien que la faute à Galilab qui a trainé à relire mais pour une fois, je lui pardonne. Et je me ferai pas avoir une deuxième fois, c'est promis._

_Sinon, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais vous ferez avec. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il doit pas m'en rester tellement plus de dix en tout. Et du coup, j'ai mis un petit sondage sur mon profile pour ma prochaine histoire. Si quelqu'un a une préférence tout ca..._


	36. Armistice

_Attention !! Je me permets de faire une petite mise en garde sur le contenu de ce début de chapitre qui peut choquer ou déranger. Ca n'a pas été facile à écrire mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Il va y avoir pas mal de chose dans le genre à partir de maintenant donc je comprendrais que vous soyez réticents à lire les prochains chapitres. D'un autre coté, je ne rentre jamais dans les détails techniques, donc ça devrait aller, je pense._

_Par avance je m'excuse si je choque la sensibilité de certains, surtout sachant que j'aborde ici le fond de l'intrigue et que par conséquent, vous risquez de ne jamais avoir la fin de l'histoire si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec la manipulation embryonnaire. Je suis navrée, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement._

* * *

**Chapitre 36 Armistice**

L'appartement de Dim n'était pas un modèle d'organisation et la pagaille qui régnait dans le salon ne fit qu'aggraver l'humeur déjà passablement maussade de Kaname.

Elle n'avait pas aimé croiser Alex, et encore moins ce qu'il lui avait appris. Mais le pire était qu'il avait raison. Natsuki lui confirma qu'elle n'était plus recherchée, en tout cas plus pour être exécutée. Elle avait encore quelques mois tranquilles, tant qu'elle restait à l'abri.

Parce que bien sûr, s'ils l'attrapaient, ce serait fini. Tout ce qui les intéressait c'était sa fille et même s'ils ne prenaient aucun risque contre elle jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse, ils préféreraient sûrement avoir la mère avec eux avant l'accouchement, histoire d'être sûrs que l'enfant ne leur échappe pas.

Et le meilleur moyen de faire sortir Natsuki de sa cachette était de s'en prendre à ses proches. En d'autres termes, Kaname.

Dim aurait aussi pu être leur cible, mais dans la configuration actuelle, il n'était pas encore concerné.

L'ancien développeur d'Amalgame était considéré comme disparu et vraisemblablement mort, par une bonne partie des dirigeants de l'organisation depuis la destruction du centre de Nelkan où il avait travaillé. Ainsi, il n'avait pas été dérangé par les nettoyeurs de l'organisation et pouvait pleinement profiter de sa liberté sans être recherché.

En plus, pendant des années, Alex avait masqué la liaison suivie qui existait entre l'espionne et le Whispered, jouant sur la nature volage de la jeune femme, qui n'était pas du genre à s'engager avec quiconque, encore moins un coureur comme Dim. Alex était d'ailleurs intimement convaincu qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre eux et avait appris la nouvelle avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de déception.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais réellement cru à son aventure avec la jeune femme, il avait pris comme une forme de trahison le fait qu'elle ne lui ait pas avoué entretenir des sentiments sérieux pour un autre, qu'il côtoyait régulièrement. Ce n'était que pour Dim qu'il avait tenu sa langue par la suite, comme pour compenser ce qu'il savait lui avoir volé, par conséquent, personne au sein d'Amalgame n'irait penser au Whispered pour menacer l'espionne.

Mais maintenant, tout allait être remis en question puisque les moindres faits et gestes de Natsuki seraient surveillés afin d'y trouver la faille qui permettrait de l'atteindre.

Et Kaname détestait tout autant l'idée de voir son ami en danger si sa relation avec la Japonaise était découverte que celle d'être épiée à nouveau.

Alors que sa partenaire lui parlait sur un ton plutôt détendu, comme si toute l'attention qu'elle retenait n'avait aucune importance, Kaname était de plus en plus contrariée. Et bien sûr, elle finit par s'emporter.

La nonchalance de Natsuki et la facilité avec laquelle elle traitait toute cette affaire lui était véritablement insupportable et la Whispered n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment l'espionne avait pu accepter d'être ainsi utilisée.

Même si elle n'avait pas eu le choix au moment de l'insémination, elle aurait au moins s'épargner cette grossesse involontaire quand elle s'était échappée.

Pour Kaname, le choix de la jeune femme de garder cette enfant était une aberration et elle ne trouvait aucune raison valable qui justifie les risques encourus en allant au bout. En plus, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de dimension affective, puisque non seulement cette fille n'avait jamais été désirée, mais en plus, ce n'était pas la sienne, ni probablement celle de Dim. Ce n'était qu'une monstruosité fabriquée de toute pièce par une équipe de scientifiques dérangés sans scrupules, qui aurait dû être éliminée.

« Donc selon toi, j'aurai dû avorter ? »

Natsuki finit par intervenir, histoire de couper court au monologue délirant de Kaname.

La Whispered cligna des yeux et répondit aussi sec par l'affirmative. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si elle s'était débarrassée immédiatement de l'embryon après l'implantation. Il n'y avait pas de question à se poser.

Sauf que pour Natsuki, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Le temps qu'elle réalise sa grossesse, et les conditions dans lesquelles elle était arrivée, il était trop tard.

Sans forcément considérer l'avortement comme un acte impardonnable, elle n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Elle l'aurait vécu comme un meurtre et n'en avait pas eu la force.

Kaname fut plus que surprise par cet aveu. Natsuki avait assassiné sur commande quantité d'hommes d'affaires, de trafiquants, mais aussi de civils relativement innocents, qui se contentaient généralement de ne pas partager les idées de leurs employeurs et elle se portait maintenant garante de la morale en refusant de se débarrasser de ce qui n'était qu'un tas de cellules indissociables introduites de force dans son organisme pour le parasiter.

Les mots de Kaname étaient durs et Natsuki fit un réel effort pour ne pas s'emporter à son tour. Seulement elle savait qu'elle ne résoudrait rien en s'énervant elle-aussi.

Les reproches de Kaname étaient parfaitement fondés et l'espionne comprenait très bien ce qui la dérangeait, même au-delà de sa grossesse. Le débat avait glissé et ce que la Whispered dénonçait maintenant était nettement plus personnel.

Natsuki était celle qui avait mis une arme entre les mains de Kaname, la forçant à tuer. Pour se défendre au départ, mais par la suite, Kaname s'en était pris à bien plus que ses adversaires directs. Jusqu'à l'accident de Nelkan qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier et que l'espionne avait tempéré avec des arguments plus que douteux, espérant apaiser son amie.

Et forcément, maintenant, elle en payait le prix.

Quand Kaname repartit de plus belle sur les conséquences de son manque de courage face à cette grossesse, Natsuki soupira.

« De toute façon, maintenant c'est fait. Je pense que tu es d'accord pour admettre que c'est un peu tard pour éliminer le problème, à moins que tu comptes te lancer dans l'infanticide. »

Kaname pâlit et d'un coup, perdit toute sa hargne. Non bien sûr, jamais elle ne ferait de mal à cette enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas. Même si c'était insupportable de savoir qu'elle allait naître, grandir et vivre, même si elle la détestait, même si son existence lui rappelait chaque jour ce qu'elle avait subi, elle ne la toucherait pas.

D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait surtout pas la voir. Pas la connaître, pas la rencontrer. Si elle pouvait disparaître d'elle-même… Ou au moins rester loin d'elle et ne jamais rien savoir de sa vie.

Natsuki n'aimait pas l'attitude de sa partenaire. Elle ne cherchait qu'à se voiler la face, comme elle le faisait avec Leonard. Ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'elle arriverait à s'en sortir. Il fallait qu'elle affronte la réalité et qu'elle assume sa part de responsabilité dans cette affaire.

Sans doute pas en allant jusqu'à épouser Leonard comme il le souhaitait, mais tout de même, en acceptant les faits, et leurs conséquences.

Dans quelques mois, Natsuki donnerait naissance à cette fille et elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'en séparer ni de la faire disparaître. C'était sa fille. En partie au moins. Et elle comptait bien s'en occuper et l'élever comme telle.

« Tu feras une très bonne mère. » Kaname se voulait rassurante et elle lui sourit. Même si elle ne comprenait toujours pas le raisonnement de Natsuki, quelque part, elle était soulagée de la voir elle, dans cette position. En plus, à aucun moment l'espionne ne lui avait reproché ce qui lui arrivait, comme si la Whispered n'avait aucun rôle actif dans cette affaire.

L'espionne prit un air faussement sérieux et répliqua d'un ton péremptoire : « Faut dire que j'ai eu de quoi m'entraîner avec toi ! »

Cette fois, ce fut Kaname qui soupira et avec un sourire un coin, elle lui glissa : « Et ben ça risque d'être un sacré numéro cette petite… »

Natsuki la regarda droit dans les yeux et conclut simplement : « Tu sais ce qu'on dit, ma belle. Telle mère, telle fille. »

-oOo-

Quand Tessa passa chercher Milla au laboratoire, elle fut aussitôt accueillie par les trépidations de la jeune femme, toute excitée et encore sous le choc de la décision qu'elle avait prise.

Elle parlait à toute allure, ne laissant pas la moindre chance au capitaine de formuler le commencement d'une phrase pour l'interroger.

Devant son regard suppliant, Dim décida d'intervenir et résuma en un mot les causes de l'état presque hystérique de sa collaboratrice. Le nom de Kaname fut suffisant pour contrarier la jeune femme et elle demanda rapidement des explications précises sur le compte de la Whispered.

Avec ce qu'elle avait appris par Natsuki, Tessa n'était pas sûre de pouvoir regarder encore Kaname en face sans se sentir à la fois écœurée de ce qui lui était arrivée, coupable de ne pas l'avoir aidée et en colère de son manque de confiance.

Elle se retrouvait maintenant dans une position extrêmement délicate vis à vis de Sosuke, puisqu'elle avait juré de ne rien dire de ce qu'elle savait. Pourtant, elle aurait sincèrement souhaité l'avertir, au moins partiellement, de ce que son frère prévoyait.

Du peu qu'elle en avait compris par les quelques échanges qu'ils avaient eus, Sosuke n'était au courant de rien et même s'il n'avait rien dit sur son séjour à Tokyo qui indique un projet quelconque de faire sa vie avec Kaname, Tessa n'était pas aveugle, ni idiote.

Le sergent-major, bien que toujours professionnel, appliqué et efficace, n'était pas aussi concentré qu'avant. Il prenait part à leur mission de nettoyage mais avait dès le début prévenu que ce serait sa dernière opération avec Mithril et qu'il prendrait sa retraite à la fin de l'année.

La nouvelle avait surpris ses coéquipiers, mais ce qui les avaient le plus étonnés était la facilité avec laquelle Tessa avait pris la chose, comme si elle n'attachait pas d'importance au fait de perdre un de ses meilleurs éléments et un de ses plus proches amis.

Mais Sosuke avait apprécié qu'elle ne cherche pas à le convaincre de rester. D'ailleurs quand il était venu exprès dans son bureau pour la remercier la veille, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à garder ses distances et ne pas l'interroger sur ce qu'il comptait faire. Elle lui avait bien posé quelques questions, mais s'était efforcée de rester sur un terrain neutre pour éviter d'en dire trop en mentionnant Kaname, Leonard ou même Natsuki et sa mystérieuse colocataire.

Le problème était que maintenant que la Whispered les invitait tous chez Dim, son lien avec Natsuki allait donc devenir évident et Tessa ne savait pas si elle devait être surprise ou non.

Il était logique que les deux jeunes femmes se connaissent, ne seraient-ce que par l'intermédiaire de Dim, mais jusqu'où Tessa aurait-elle réalisé leur connivence si l'espionne ne lui avait pas tout avoué ? Et par conséquent, comment devait-elle réagir face à cette soi-disant révélation ?

Milla, de son coté ne semblait pas avoir autant d'états d'âme. Elle ne se souciait pas de pourquoi Kaname était réapparue subitement dans leur vie à ce moment précis, ni de ce qu'elle faisait chez Dim. Tout ce que la jeune femme voyait c'était qu'elle allait passer la soirée avec une fille de son âge pour laquelle elle nourrissait une profonde admiration. Et elle avait d'autres soucis en tête, comme celui de quitter la Ying-Fa pour la première fois depuis des années pour ne pas s'occuper des détails techniques.

Mais Dim, lui, remarqua bien l'air préoccupé du capitaine et laissant Milla finir son programme seule, il proposa à la petite blonde d'aller prévenir son escorte comme excuse pour lui parler en privé.

De tous les membres de SRT, Tessa avait été de loin la moins inquisitrice sur Natsuki depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées et par conséquent, il n'avait pas été difficile pour Dim de comprendre que sa fiancée avait choisi de s'expliquer avec le capitaine. Ainsi, quand il se retrouva en tête avec elle, il put lui confier qu'il préférait la savoir au courant de tout afin de ne pas avoir à lui mentir davantage.

Il ne s'excusa pas de lui avoir caché la vérité et Tessa ne lui fit aucun reproche, elle était tellement soulagée de ne plus être seule de cette position délicate qu'elle n'y pensa même pas. Elle écouta simplement ses conseils sur la meilleure réaction à avoir, et choisit d'être honnête comme il le suggérait.

Elle prévint donc simplement Kurz et Mao de l'invitation de Kaname et ne fut pas surprise de constater que seul le sniper levait un sourcil. Le lieutenant savait donc bien ce qui se tramait, mais pour une raison ou une autre, n'avait rien pu lui dire.

Melissa parut même soulagée de découvrir que sa supérieure avait enfin tous les éléments et discrètement, lui glissa qu'elle aurait à lui parler le soir même, histoire de mettre les choses au point.

Le dernier à être informé du changement de programme pour la soirée était Sosuke, mais curieusement, personne ne jugea vraiment utile de le faire, puisque de toute façon, il serait du voyage comme les autres, pour rejoindre la résidence.

-oOo-

Milla se précipita dans l'appartement sans attendre d'y être invitée et quand elle vit la jeune femme brune à la cuisine, elle se rua vers elle, prête à la serrer dans ses bras comme elle le faisait systématiquement avec Sosuke ou Tessa après des semaines sans les voir.

Le problème fut qu'au lieu de l'enlacer facilement par derrière, Milla sentit un une chose ronde et dure faire obstacle à sa démonstration d'affection et le rire qui secouait la personne dans ses bras lui fit réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle recula d'un pas ce qui permit à Natsuki de se retourner, révélant à la Whispered son erreur.

Milla cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant cette inconnue qui ressemblait tellement à Kaname et commença à paniquer en découvrant ses grands iris verts qui ne correspondaient à rien de bon dans ses souvenirs.

Reculant de plus en plus, elle ne s'arrêta qu'en sentant une présence derrière elle et son cœur manqua un battement.

Natsuki lui parla d'une voix douce et rassurante, et la jeune femme réussit à se calmer un peu, mais ce fut surtout grâce à l'intervention de Sosuke, qui d'une main sur son épaule, lui rappela qu'il veillait sur elle et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. La fiancée de Dim était une femme de confiance qui jamais ne lui ferait le moindre mal. Il échangea un sourire complice avec l'espionne avant de la suivre dans le salon, avec le reste des SRT.

Tessa resta un peu en retrait, toujours mal à l'aise mais l'absence de Kaname lui permit du garder son sang-froid. Même s'il était plutôt surprenant que la Whispered ne soit pas là pour les accueillir, c'était un réel soulagement pour le capitaine qui pouvait écouter les explications Natsuki tranquillement, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles se parlaient sincèrement.

L'espionne ne rentra pas dans les détails, mais elle avoua avoir caché sa véritable identité alors qu'elle se faisait passer pour Kaname, dans le but de protéger les agissements de sa partenaire. Ensemble, elles avaient monté plusieurs opérations et tant que leurs projets n'étaient pas aboutis, elles n'avaient pu mettre personne dans la confidence.

Elle s'excusa d'ailleurs de son attitude qui avait posé de nombreux problèmes à Mithril et certainement donné des sueurs froides à leur système de sécurité, mais dans la mesure où les agents doubles ne manquaient pas, elle n'avait pu faire autrement.

Tessa acquiesça et assura la jeune femme de sa compréhension. Ce qui la troublait le plus restait le comportement de Kaname, et surtout son obsession à dissimuler ses actions, au niveau professionnel mais aussi au niveau privé.

Le coup d'œil en direction de Sosuke ne passa pas inaperçu et Kurz ne put retenir un sourire en réalisant que la colocataire de Natsuki avec laquelle le sergent-major avait passé son séjour à Tokyo n'était autre que la Whispered.

Le sniper commença une remarque sur toutes ces cachotteries, mais l'air profondément déçue de Milla suffit à le faire taire.

La jeune femme semblait découvrir pour la première fois le lien qui unissait Sosuke à Kaname et même si elle n'était pas sûre de la nature de la relation qui existait entre eux, elle n'aimait pas le sous-entendu de Kurz.

Le débat aurait pu déraper et prendre un tournant nettement plus personnel si Mao n'avait pas fini par demander où était Kaname.

Natsuki parut un peu interloquée, et parcourant la pièce du regard, elle s'arrêta sur la porte-fenêtre et désigna le balcon du menton. Il suffit d'un simple battement de cils pour que Sosuke soit debout, prêt à aller la chercher.

Personne ne chercha à le retenir, au contraire. Ainsi, en son absence, Natsuki pouvait parler plus librement et s'étendre un peu plus sur les motivations de sa partenaire et pourquoi elle avait tellement tenu à ne rien leur dire de ses agissements.

Kaname était assise sur la rambarde, le dos face au précipice et les bras tendus vers le balcon d'au-dessus à tirer des fils, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sentir l'arrivée de Sosuke.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle bataillait avec ses câbles et elle s'apprêtait à le saluer quand il lui coupa toute possibilité de parler en l'embrassant. A sa manière impatiente et tendre de la prendre dans ses bras, et de la serrer contre lui, Kaname devina qu'il avait trouvé ces quelques jours sans la voir aussi difficiles qu'elle.

« Milla n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi pendant tout le trajet, à croire que tu l'as ensorcelée. » finit-il par lui dire en guise de bienvenue et Kaname hésita entre froncer les sourcils ou éclater de rire.

Elle opta finalement pour un haussement d'épaules puis elle enroula sa jambe autour de sa cuisse et l'attira un peu plus vers elle afin de se pencher en arrière pour finir de raccorder les fils. Dans un murmure, elle lui répondit simplement : « Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. »

Puis regardant enfin Sosuke, elle lui demanda : « Tu restes avec moi ? » Le sergent-major acquiesça et resta à l'admirer pendant qu'elle bricolait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait, mais il était fasciné par chacun de ses gestes et il pouvait parfaitement se contenter de sa compagnie silencieuse.

Il admira ses mèches redevenues brunes, même si toujours plus claires que sa couleur naturelle, et voyant qu'elle se penchait de plus en plus, il saisit sa chance et passant la main dans son dos pour la retenir, il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de lui caresser la nuque et de redéposer ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Alors qu'il remontait son autre main sous sa chemise, Kaname le traita à juste titre de pervers sans pour autant faire un geste pour l'arrêter. Elle était bien occupée avec ses câbles et elle utilisait Sosuke comme contrepoids pour ne pas tomber, elle n'était pas en position pour se battre. Par ailleurs, il ne la gênait pas, et même si elle n'était pas indifférente à ses attentions, elle pouvait facilement continuer son travail.

Kaname frissonna quand elle sentit son entrejambe frémir contre son pubis et elle ne put retenir un nouveau commentaire moqueur sur son intérêt manifeste à son égard.

Sosuke réfléchit un instant pour savoir à quel moment il était effectivement devenu si obsédé par son corps et d'où lui venait ce besoin irrépressible de la toucher, mais avant qu'il ne puisse parvenir à la moindre conclusion, il vit un curieux rapace survoler l'immeuble. Il tournoyait au-dessus d'eux, et Kaname pesta en remontant les câbles.

« Aide-moi. » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle et Sosuke la souleva immédiatement pour lui permettre d'accrocher son dispositif sur le rebord du balcon supérieur.

Une lueur argentée brilla autour d'eux et une étrange odeur iodée, comme celle de l'ECS envahit l'atmosphère.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Sosuke s'interrompit de lui-même, mais Kaname lui offrit un sourire rassurant et lui expliqua qu'elle augmentait la sécurité générale de l'immeuble avant de sauter dans ses bras pour revenir à une position plus conventionnelle.

« Je t'ai dit que protéger Natsuki était ma priorité pour l'instant. Alors je fais ce qu'il faut pour éviter les ennuis, et surtout, les fuites d'informations. »

Jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, elle sembla satisfaite et après un baiser enthousiaste, elle entraîna Sosuke vers le salon pour rejoindre les autres. Cette soirée allait être longue et elle resserra inconsciemment ses doigts autour de ceux du soldat comme pour s'assurer de son soutien dans cette affaire.

* * *

_C'est peut-être un peu abrupte comme fin. Je sais pas trop. Au départ je pensais développer bien plus et mettre les échanges entre Kaname et Tessa dans ce chapitre, plus deux ou trois blagues de Kurz et Dim sur les tourtereaux, mais en fait, j'ai pensé que ça ferait trop long et comme j'étais déjà la bourre... Finalement un chapitre par semaine, ça m'empêche de m'étendre comme je voudrais, mais aussi de digresser. Je sais pas si c'est mieux._

_Enfin, je parle, je parle, mais ça n'avance pas l'intrigue. Si tout va bien, j'aurai fini avant 50, donc à la fin de l'année. En tout cas c'est mon but. Plus que trois mois à attendre !!_


	37. Références

**Chapitre** **37 Références**

Le débat était animé et les spéculations en tout genre fusaient ici et là, ne laissant aucune possibilité à Sosuke ou Kaname d'intervenir.

Pour éviter que sa protéger ne se doute de ce qu'elle avait avoué, Natsuki était partie sur le repas et elle n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'un sujet apparemment aussi insignifiant éveillerait à ce point ses invités.

D'un coté, elle en était amusée, d'un autre, en voyant la mine contrariée de Kaname alors qu'elle rentrait au salon, elle se dit que son choix n'était peut-être pas stratégique.

La Whispered avait peut-être enfin décidé de parler et maintenant, toutes ses chances étaient détruites à cause de deux abrutis qui monopolisaient la conversation à son propos.

En entendant Dim protester énergiquement à l'idée que Kaname cuisine, celle-ci se décida à réagir. Lâchant Sosuke elle s'installa brusquement à coté de son détracteur, faisant ainsi remarquer à tous sa présence dans la pièce et avec un ton glacial le rassura, elle n'avait pas l'intention de préparer quoi que ce soit.

Le silence qui suivit montra l'étonnement de Kurz, qui n'avait de cesse de défendre ses talents, mais aussi des trois jeunes femmes qui l'accompagnaient, qui logiquement, pensaient que puisqu'elle les avait invités, elle se chargeait de dîner.

La seule à comprendre sa réaction fut Natsuki, mais plutôt que d'insister, elle préféra lui demander comment elle avait réussi à traumatiser son fiancé de manière si profonde pour qu'il refuse l'idée même de la voir s'aventurer dans la cuisine. Elle connaissait les capacités de la jeune femme et avoua même avoir décidé de la l'initier à l'arme blanche après l'avoir vu vider consciencieusement des merlans avant de lever les filets sans jamais endommager la chair.

Sosuke la fixa un moment, le visage insondable ce qui mit Natsuki un peu mal à l'aise. Elle sentait qu'il la jugeait, sans qu'elle n'arrive à savoir sur quoi. Il n'appréciait sans doute pas d'apprendre qu'elle avait enseigné ce genre de pratique à la lycéenne, mais curieusement, il hocha la tête et confirma son choix. Lui-même y avait pensé mais bien sûr, n'avait jamais pu convaincre Kaname d'apprendre quoi que ce soit.

Avant qu'un nouveau débat ne s'ouvre sur son manque de coopération avec son ancien protecteur, ou même avec sa partenaire actuelle, ou sur comment l'espionne avait réussi à la faire changer, Kaname détourna la conversation et avec un sourire espiègle, raconta comment elle avait malencontreusement utilisé de l'huile de paraffine pour une tempura qui lui avait été réclamée de force, provoquant des conséquences désastreuses sur tous ceux qui en avaient mangé.

Dim se tassa dans son siège alors que Kurz, Mao et Natsuki éclataient de rire. Tessa se contenta de cligner des yeux et Milla resta la bouche ouverte, incapable de parler.

Seul Sosuke réussit à lui demander pourquoi elle avait agit de la sorte. Kaname haussa les épaules et répliqua simplement qu'ils l'avaient bien cherché et comme elle ne détaillait pas plus, Natsuki ajouta avec un coup d'œil en direction du sergent-major :

- C'est une de ses lubies, elle se débrouille très bien mais ne cuisine pas pour n'importe qui.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse détailler, Kaname se redressa et annonça qu'elle allait chercher de quoi dîner. Dim se leva aussitôt pour l'accompagner, avec comme argument qu'il ne tenait pas à se faire à nouveau empoisonner.

Sosuke remarqua alors une inquiétude qui passait dans le regard de Natsuki et il se proposa pour les suivre, et entraîna Kurz avec lui au cas où. Il était plutôt surpris de voir Kaname quitter si facilement l'appartement, alors qu'elle n'avait de cesse de lui répéter qu'elle voulait garantir la sécurité de son occupante, mais il évita de lui faire remarquer sa contradiction. Et il suspectait qu'il y ait une raison bien précise au départ de Kaname, vu l'enthousiasme de Dim à la suivre. Peut-être Natsuki souhaitait-elle s'entretenir avec Tessa. Dans ce cas, il avait raison d'entrainer Kurz avec lui, pour éviter que la discussion ne dérape. Le connaissant, s'il restait avec Natsuki, il ne se gênerait pas pour l'interroger. Le tireur avait bien trop envie de connaître les détails de sa vie privée et l'espionne ne serait pas du genre à cacher quoi que ce soit de ce qu'elle savait de sa relation avec Kaname. Non pas qu'il imagine que sa maîtresse ait vraiment parlé, mais il faisait confiance à Natsuki pour broder ou inventer, quand elle ne savait pas et vu leurs penchants naturelles pour les histoires scabreuses, il n'était pas difficile d'anticiper la tournure de leurs échanges.

Mieux valait donc être prudent. En plus, en cas de problème, comme le suggérait la mine anxieuse de l'espionne, ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour intervenir. Dim n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, mais il était certainement surveillé. Et Kaname n'était sûrement pas tranquille non plus. Elle allait peut-être même exprès au devant des problèmes, vu son attitude particulière décontractée, mais apparemment, il fut le seul à se poser la question.

A peine se retrouvèrent-ils dans l'ascenseur que la conversation s'orienta exactement là où il le craignait.

Prenant un air conspirateur, Dim demanda en russe :

- Alors vous deux...

Sosuke soupira et regretta d'être aussi méfiant dès que Kaname était dans les parages, surtout quand Kurz surenchérit. Même s'il ne maîtrisait pas bien le russe, il était capable de comprendre quelques mots et sa curiosité était piquée. L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer en plus. Et avec les deux tourtereaux en face, le tireur espérait bien obtenir des réponses.

Malheureusement pour lui, aucun des deux n'était disposé à parler. Ils gardaient même leur distance, Kaname restant collée à Dim et marchait droit devant elle en ignorant royalement les tentatives de Kurz pour la faire avouer.

Et quand le Whispered à coté d'elle tenta à nouveau une approche, elle s'arrêta net, lui jeta un coup d'œil assassin et lui sortit :

- Si tu continues sur ce terrain-là, je pourrai bien revoir mes plans et rester chez toi pour la nuit.

Elle avait une lueur dans les yeux qui montrait sa détermination, mais Dim se contenta de hausser les épaules et enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Et tu crois vraiment que ça me gêne ? Au moins maintenant, j'imagine que tu sais ce que c'est.

Il se retourna vers Sosuke, à la recherche d'une réaction, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas saisir ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il était surpris d'apprendre que Kaname prévoyait de ne pas rester avec Natsuki, et il en vint à se demander ce qu'elle lui cachait. Même Kurz était perplexe et le dévisageait bêtement.

Avec un sourire en coin, Kaname reprit sa route vers la mer et glissa :

- Sauf que je pourrai aussi avoir la migraine…

Voyant Dim pâlir, Kurz intervint immédiatement et attrapant le Whispered par l'épaule, il lui demanda d'un ton peu engageant :

- Tu couches avec elle ?

Dim cligna des yeux, surpris et Kaname croisa le regard perdu Sosuke. Elle essaya de se retenir de rire et les rassura d'un balayement de la main. Elle arriva enfin devant le restaurant qu'elle cherchait et passa commande pour sept personnes avant de retourner vers ses compagnons. Il n'avait pas beaucoup à attendre mais la jeune femme n'était pas tranquille. Elle se sentait observée et préféra rester à l'écart dans une ruelle adjacente, se doutant de ce qui allait venir.

Les trois autres suivirent, sans bien comprendre, mais juste quand ils allaient tourner, ils virent un groupe d'individus en costumes sombres qui entouraient Kaname. Comme elle s'en doutait, les chasseurs de prime du coin en avaient après elle et sa sortie n'était pas passée inaperçue. Elle se retrouvait donc obligée de leur rappeler quelques principes de base, sur qui elle était vraiment, afin de limiter les menaces et surtout d'avoir la paix, jusqu'à l'arrivée des tueurs plus sérieux.

Sosuke réagit immédiatement face au danger auquel Kaname était exposée et il posa la main sur la cross de son arme, mais Dim l'arrêta. Ils étaient en pleine rue, pas loin de la frontière, en pleine zone démilitarisée, il ne pouvait pas sortir un revolver. Puis comme Kurz s'avançait pour lui aussi intervenir, Dim lui dit de ne rien faire. Ce n'était que des petits employés de la mafia locale, Kaname s'en sortirait très bien toute seule, il était même prêt à parier.

La confiance qu'il affichait aurait pu être irritante si Sosuke n'avait remarqué l'attitude de la jeune femme devant lui. Elle n'était pas du tout inquiète, plus contrariée de devoir s'expliquer avec ce qui ressemblait fort à une délégation de gorilles sans cervelle. Il se détendit rapidement en la voyant s'emporter et commencer à insulter ses agresseurs. Il ne comprenait toujours pas le mandarin, mais au son de sa voix, il devinait aisément la nature de ses propos. Il esquissa même un sourire en constatant une fois de plus que certains traits de caractère chez elle n'avait pas changé.

Kurz le regarda et comme Dim continuait d'insister sur son histoire de pari, le sniper finit par se laisser tenter. Sosuke avait l'air confiant, donc Kaname ne courait aucun danger et Dim se proposait simplement de miser sur l'état des agresseurs quand la jeune femme en aurait fini avec eux.

Il suggérait qu'elle règlerait le conflit de manière diplomatique ce que le sniper avait beaucoup de mal à croire vu l'agressivité de Kaname. Le ton montait de plus en plus et certains membres du groupe commençaient à les regarder avec attention, se préparant à engager le combat.

Pourtant, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour donner raison au Whispered. Alors que le chef qui discutait avec Kaname approchait sa main pour l'attraper, la jeune femme murmura quelques mots entre ses dents et il recula. Elle se remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et par ce simple geste, elle révéla un bracelet métallique épais à son poignet gauche que tous regardèrent avec stupeur. C'était le même genre d'attitude qu'avaient eu les membres du clan Mung quand elle leur avait révélé son identité et Kurz ne put que s'interroger sur ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour terroriser ainsi la mafia locale mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de réfléchir au problème.

Dim lui réclama son dû et bien que réticent, le sniper fut bien obligé de payer sa dette.

Kaname soupira en les voyant faire et elle attrapa le billet de Kurz.

- Tu as triché, dit-elle simplement à Dim avant d'empocher l'argent.

Le Whispered tenta de protester, mais Kaname ne voulait rien entendre. Elle repartit vers le restaurant et paya avec ce qu'elle venait de soutirer à son ami avant de lui confier le plus grand sac de plats à emporter. Elle confia le deuxième à Kurz, gardant les mains libres pour attraper Sosuke par le bras et lui murmura qu'elle était libre pour la soirée une fois le repas fini.

-oOo-

Milla était considérée comme une gentille fille, parce qu'elle n'élevait jamais la voix, faisait ce qu'on attendait d'elle et s'inquiétait toujours pour ceux qu'elle avait petit à petit appris à considérer comme ses amis.

Elle s'entendait bien avec Tessa, la seule personne de son âge avec laquelle elle avait vraiment discuté quand elle avait intégré Mithril près de six ans plus tôt et avec laquelle elle avait noué une profonde amitié.

A l'époque, elle n'était pas en état de retourner à la vie civile et même après des mois de psychothérapie, elle avait choisi de son plein gré de rester pour travailler au sein du département de recherches et de ne plus jamais sortir de là.

Elle avait accepté quelques transferts, mais depuis des années, elle était en permanence à la Ying-Fa et ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Sa mère venait la voir quelques jours par mois ce qui lui permettait de garder le contact avec le monde extérieur et son ancienne vie. Mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de sa captivité à Nelkan et ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris ses distances avec le Japon et ses amis d'avant. Ils n'auraient jamais pu comprendre. Et elle refusait de s'expliquer.

Les seules personnes qui semblaient la comprendre étaient Tessa et bien sûr Sosuke, qui l'avait sauvée et pour qui elle nourrissait bien plus que de la reconnaissance.

Alors quand elle avait rencontré Kaname, si ouverte, si libre malgré ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle avait vécue, son monde avait pris une nouvelle dimension. Milla avait été séduite par la nature extravertie et joviale de l'autre Japonaise et elle l'avait rapidement considérée comme une amie, au même titre que Tessa, mais avec un plus, un profond respect et une confiance presque inébranlable liée à leur épreuve commune.

Kaname lui avait donné l'illusion qu'une vie normale, comme n'importe qui en dépit de leur leurs talents de Whispered et de toutes leurs souffrances, était possible et même facile. Elle en était la preuve. Et si elle avait accepté de sortir de son antre, c'était uniquement à cause de son insistance.

Sauf qu'elle avait menti. Et Milla n'était pas du genre à supporter cette traîtrise, surtout maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec une inconnue, Tessa qui ne faisait pas attention à elle et Mao comme seule garantie pour leur sécurité.

Elle détestait cette situation et plus que tout, elle détestait être impuissante face à tout cela.

Au fur et à mesure que Natsuki avait dévoilé leur supercherie, Milla s'était muré dans le silence, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser ses sentiments négatifs prendre le dessus mais quand elle vit Kaname tenant Sosuke par la main comme s'il lui appartenait, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à contenir son besoin de hurler.

Bien sûr Milla savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec le sergent-major. Tessa l'avait avertie, Kurz aussi, et dernièrement, même Dim s'y était mis. Seulement, elle avait cru que son collègue ne cherchait qu'à la remettre dans son lit en l'éloignant de celui qui l'intéressait vraiment.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment abordé le sujet avec Kaname puisque en fait, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle le connaissait plus que ça. Globalement, pendant les quelques jours qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, elles n'avaient parlé que Lambda Driver et AS. De temps en temps, elles avaient plaisanté sur la manie de Dim de faire des avances à toutes ses collaboratrices, mais jamais elles n'avaient discuté de quoi que ce soit de personnel.

Pour autant, Milla se sentait trompée. Elle avait fait confiance à Kaname et celle-ci l'avait utilisée. C'était en tout cas sa façon de percevoir les révélations de Natsuki et la jalousie n'aidait pas à adoucir sa vision de la situation.

Et de voir Sosuke l'abandonner si facilement pour suivre cette fille, pourtant capable de se défendre, alors qu'il avait promis de veiller sur elle n'arrangeait rien.

L'espionne remarqua le changement d'humeur de la jeune femme et comprit qu'il fallait agir vite si elle voulait éviter d'avoir une ennemie supplémentaire au sein de Mithril. Ce qu'elle avait à dire à Tessa pouvait attendre un peu et elle choisit donc de désamorcer la bombe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Dès que Kaname eut passée la porte, Natsuki prit un air de conspiratrice et avec un sourire sincère aux lèvres, elle se félicita d'avoir enfin réussi à réunir sa partenaire avec le sergent-major. La jeune femme ayant tout fait pour ne pas le revoir, puis refusant de lui avoué sa véritable identité, et quand malgré tout, il avait fini par comprendre, elle s'était appliqué du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas se rapprocher de lui.

Natsuki s'était même inventé un déplacement à New York pour la forcer à rester quelques jours à la Ying-Fa, en espérant que Sosuke tenterait quelque chose.

A ce moment-là, Mao se mit à rire, et elle aussi, comprenant ce qu'elle tentait de faire, rentra dans le jeu et lui rappela que le pilote n'était pas du genre très vif.

Milla parut réagir enfin, et d'une toute petite voix, elle demanda si Sosuke était vraiment à l'origine de leur liaison. Tessa eut alors un sourire navré et prenant la main de son amie, elle lui confirma que le sergent-major avait depuis des années des sentiments pour Kaname, et qu'il avait probablement été séduit bien avant elle.

Pendant les premiers mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à Tokyo, il évident pour n'importe quel observateur extérieur, même pour le capitaine qui refusait à l'époque de réellement l'admettre, que Sosuke éprouvait une attirance pour sa protégée qui allait bien au-delà de la simple affection normal entre camarade de classe. La Whispered en revanche, mit nettement plus longtemps à révéler ce qu'elle ressentait.

- En plus, finit par murmurer Tessa, je pense qu'elle n'osait rien faire à cause de moi. Même si elle était amoureuse de lui, elle refusait de l'admettre, parce que je lui avais dit qu'il me plaisait.

- Jamais elle ne toucherait au mec d'une autre, confirma Natsuki, les yeux dans le vague.

Milla resta silencieuse et Tessa se sentit gênée pour elle. Tout le monde l'avait mis en garde. Elle savait bien qu'il ne la voyait que comme une amie. En plus, il lui avait dit qu'il recherchait quelqu'un et elle avait compris que cette personne était spéciale pour lui, qu'il l'aimait, bien plus que les autres.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment de trahison vis à vis de Kaname.

- Elle ne se livre pas facilement. Elle ne parle jamais d'elle, en fait.

-Pourtant, vous avez bien réussi, vous. Elle vous a raconté toute sa vie…

Mao fixa Natsuki avec insistance et l'espionne se mit à rire.

- Oui et non. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je savais avant de la rencontrer, par les dossiers de mes supérieurs, par les réflexions de Leonard, et surtout, je l'ai observée longtemps à Manille.

Devant l'intérêt manifeste des trois jeunes femmes, Natsuki leur expliqua comment elle avait brisé petit à petit les barrières que Kaname avait construites, en étudiant chacune de ses réactions, imitant ses moindres faits et gestes.

Elle était une spécialiste du remplacement, elle savait donc se mettre dans la peau du personnage et finalement, elle avait plus appris à penser comme Kaname et donc découvert ce qu'elle ressentait en adoptant son schéma de fonctionnement plutôt que par des révélations cruciales de la part de l'intéressée. Et la plupart des éléments qu'elle avait découvert sur Sosuke étaient d'origine accidentelle. Kaname avait laissé échapper son prénom à plusieurs reprises, quand elle dormait ou quand elle délirait et Natsuki avait fini par le rapprochement grâce à Wraith. Mais il lui avait fallu encore plusieurs mois avant que la Whispered n'accepte de s'ouvrir à son sujet et plus encore pour qu'elle ne se décide à le rencontrer.

A nouveau, Milla intervint et, les yeux rivés sur ses mains, elle demanda :

- Pourquoi… pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas cherché à le revoir ? Elle ne savait pas qu'il la cherchait ?

C'était une des questions qui perturbaient tout le monde au sein de Mithril et Natsuki fut plutôt embarrassée pour répondre. D'un autre coté, c'était elle qui avait lancé ce sujet, alors elle devait aller au bout.

L'air particulièrement captivé de son auditoire lui confirma qu'elle était obligée de parler, même si elle n'avait que des théories et rien de vraiment concret.

Elle se retrouva donc à expliquer la manque de confiance en elle de Kaname, sa jalousie maladive, sa peur d'être rejetée et surtout, son sentiment parmenent de ne pas être à la hauteur. Ce qui l'avait arrêtée à chaque fois qu'elle aurait pu reprendre contact avec Sosuke c'était sa crainte de le décevoir. Et encore maintenant, alors qu'il lui avait prouvé combien il tenait à elle, elle n'était toujours pas capable de faire de vrais projets avec lui.

Natsuki ne rentra pas dans les détails, mais Tessa comprit facilement ce qu'elle cherchait à dire. Kaname n'avait rien dit à Sosuke à propos de ce qu'elle avait subi, comme si elle n'avait pas assez confiance en lui. Mais pour l'espionne, le problème de confiance de Kaname n'était pas tant par rapport aux autres que par rapport à elle.

Elle ne redoutait pas vraiment la réaction du sergent-major. C'était plus qu'elle ne savait pas comment se comporter face

à toute cette situation et du coup, elle se voilait la face en espérant que tout se résoudrait tout seul. Elle s'enfermait dans le silence en prétendant que tout allait bien, même si personne n'y croyait.

Mais tôt ou tard, elle devrait affronter la réalité.

- Leonard... murmura Tessa, qui sentait que son frère allait encore jouer un rôle déterminant dans leur vie.

Natsuki ne put qu'aquiescer et Mao se tendit. Même Milla pâlit à la mention de leur ennemi.

- Vous avez des infos ? demanda le lieutenant, bien plus sérieuse qu'avant.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il veut joindre Kaname, et comme il n'a aucun moyen de le faire directement, il va tenter des moyens détourner. Et il risque de s'en prendre à vous, parce que vous êtes proches d'elle.

Melissa échangea un coup d'oeil avec Tessa et repensa à ses deux équipiers qui étaient sortis depuis un moment déjà.

- Ils ne risquent rien, dit Natsuki d'un ton confiant. Tant que vous restez dans la zone démilitarisée, il ne peut rien vous arrivez. Le vrai danger est à la Ying-Fa. Et en interne, où il y a certainement beaucoup d'agents infiltrés...

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, le capitaine savait parfaitement à qui elle faisait allusion. Alex avait des liens très serrés avec Leonard et il n'avait pas l'air de porter Kaname dans son coeur, par conséquent, il pouvait être une menace. Elle aurait dû le faire surveiller dès qu'elle avait découvert sa position. Malheureusement, Tessa avait pensé que comme il collaborait, il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais.

- Et Wraith, elle est au courant de tout j'imagine, demanda finalement Mao.

Natsuki confirma et s'excusa à nouveau d'avoir caché ses rapports avec la Coréenne.

Elle en était à raconter comment elles s'étaient rencontrées des années plus tôt à Pyong Yang, où elles avaient partie de la même unité d'espionnage quand Kaname rentra au bras de Sosuke, trainant derrière elle Kurz et Dim qui continuaient à se chamailler à propos de leur pari.

Le sniper demandait des explications à propos de la tricherie potentielle de Dim, mais l'intéressé niait en bloc toute possibilité de tromperie. Il n'était pas au courant des intentions de Kaname et n'avait fait que deviner comment elle agirait, parce qu'il la connaissait bien.

Là-dessus, il partit poser ses paquets à la cuisine sous le regard couroucé de sa fiancée.

Tessa finit par les interroger pour essayer de comprendre de quoi il retournait et Sosuke lui raconta brièvement l'incident. Le capitaine, de même que Mao furent surprises que Kaname ait résolu le conflit de manière diplomatique, mais elles ne voyaient pas bien comment Dim aurait pu tricher. Il n'avait aucun moyen de deviner.

Sosuke s'assit à coté de Milla, et celle-ci rougit de leur proximité et il leur dit simplement :

-Sauf s'il sait pourquoi toute la mafia chinoise a peur de Chidori.

D'un coup, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les deux Whispered qui s'activaient en cuisine et Kurz se mit à pester de plus belle.

Kaname se mit à rire en voyant l'air incrédule de Dim et passant un bras autour de ses épaules, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Mon pauvre chéri, tu n'as vraiment pas fait une affaire avec ce pari, maintenant t'es bon pour leur raconter toute l'histoire.

Il cligna des yeux et dévisagea un instant la jeune femme qui ne perdit rien de son sourire quand il lui demanda confirmation. Ils restèrent plantés l'un en face de l'autre sans rien dire et Tessa entendit Natsuki mammorner qu'elle détestait quand ils faisaient ça.

Elle réalisa alors qu'ils utilisaient la Résonance pour se parler, et, se concentrant elle-aussi, elle tenta de communiquer avec eux, mais la seule conscience qu'elle percevait était celle de Milla qui sursauta à l'intrusion du capitaine dans sa tête.

- C'est plutôt simple en fait, commença Kaname. Quand Dim et moi sommes partis du laboratoire de Nelkan, on a fait un peu de grabuge...

Natsuki se mit à ricaner et reçut un coup d'oeil glacial de sa partenaire.

Dim se décida donc à avouer qu'en quittant Amalgame, il avait emporté du matériel performant, en particulier un bracelet, et il désigna celui que Kaname avait au bras, qui était à l'origine des armes utilisées en Thaïlande et ailleurs, qui détruisaient les cellules cérébrales de l'adversaire par simple contrôle mental du porteur.

Il ne rentra pas dans les détails techniques de son prototype, ni sur ce qu'avait effectivement fait Kaname, mais il était clair que la rumeur s'était vite répandue sur le danger que représentait la jeune femme, en particulier face des hommes seuls qui ne possédaient pas d'armes à la hauteur de la sienne.

Seuls les plus préstigieuses organisations terroristes pouvaient s'offrir les copies existantes, et encore, c'était avant l'intervention de Mithril, qui avait considérablement réduit les stocks, et la prodction de ces armes.

Kaname avait fini de mettre la table pendant que Dim parlait et elle invita tout le monde à s'installer en souriant, attendant les questions de Tessa, qui ne tardèrent pas.

- Et vous nous parlez de tout cela maintenat, parce que ?

Même Natsuki paraissait un peu surprise du déballage auquel elle venait d'assister, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire.

Kaname était disposée à dévoiler ses secrets alors elle n'allait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

- Parce que ça explique beaucoup de choses sur ce que j'ai fait ces derniers temps, et pourquoi je suis intervenue en Thaïlande. Je suis partiellement responsable de la prolifération de ces armes et je devais les détruire, avant qu'elles ne causent davantages de dégâts. Mais aussi une des raisons qui fait que je suis recherchée par Amalgame et qu'ils ont mis les pires chasseurs de primes à mes trousses. Ils veulent récupérer l'original pour comprendre pourquoi je peux l'utiliser sans danger.

Face aux regards perplexes de son auditoire, Kaname expliqua que le bracelet avait été conçu pour ne pouvoir être manipulable correctement que par quelqu'un maitrisant l'omnisphère. Elle avait même rajouté un système de calage sur ses ondes cérébrales personnelles pour être sûre que personne d'autre qu'elle ne s'en serve.

Tessa écouta son discours avec intérêt et elle intervint, de même que Milla sur certains détails spécifiques pour mieux comprendre le fonctionnement général du bracelet, puis comme la discussion prenait un tournant un peu trop technique, Mao finit par demander :

- C'est très bien, mais ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi tu nous expliques maintenant.

L'accentuation spécifique sur le dernier mot montrait clairement que le lieutenant attendait la suite et Kaname posa ses baguettes pour faire face à Tessa.

- Je suis prête à collaborer avec Mithril en échange d'une protection totale.

Comme Milla allait ouvrir la bouche, pour avoir sans doute des précisions, Kaname se tourna vers elle et lui dit simplement :

- Je voulais tous vous réunir parce que vous êtes tous concernés. Si je rejoins l'équipe de recherches de la Ying-Fa, je travaillais avec toi, et Dim, bien sûr, mais je voulais être certaine que ça ne te posait pas de problème.

Puis elle se tourna vers Kurz et Mao et ajouta :

- Vous êtes les meilleurs soldats de Mithril, donc je veux que vous soyez mis sur le coup. Vous êtes les seuls en qui j'ai confiance pour ce genre de chose.

Et enfin, regardant Sosuke, elle conclut :

-Ce n'est que pour quelques mois, après, on fera ce que tu décideras.

Le sergent-major fronça les sourcils, mais garda le silence.

Tessa fit le tour de l'assemblée du regard et ne vit personne vraiment gêné par la proposition de Kaname. Elle se racla la gorge, et résuma calmement :

-Donc tu me décris les merveilleuses fonctionnalités d'une arme dérobée à Amalgame qui te permet de tenir un respect les petits bandits de la région pour m'appater, vu qu'en fait, ce que tu veux c'est ma protection en échange de ton travail, c'est ça ?

Son ton n'était pas vraiment amical, mais Kaname ne s'en offensa pas. C'était elle qui était demandeuse, alors elle était mal placée pour s'énerver. Pour autant, elle se devait de rectifier les choses.

- En fait, si j'ai parlé de ce bracelet, c'est parce qu'il est un élément clé contre Amalgame, mais je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de te le donner. Ce n'était qu'un exemple de ce que je pouvais faire. Et la protection n'est pas pour moi, puisque comme tu aurais dû le comprendre, je peux me défendre. Ce que je veux c'est que vous garantissiez la sécurité de Natsuki, Dim et leur fille jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en état de disparaître.

L'espionne lacha ses baguettes et dévisagea sa partenaire, l'air stupéfait.

Dim lui-même fut surpris par ce qu'elle demandait et voulut protester, mais Kaname le fit taire d'un regard. Sa décision était prise, elle n'allait pas revenir dessus. C'était sa manière de compenser pour la situation dans laquelle elle l'avait mis malgré elle.

Natsuki aurait bien voulu la dissuader de se vendre ainsi, sachant qu'elle avait déjà obtenu de Tessa une protection de sa fille, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire sans avouer à Kaname avoir mis le capitaine au courant de toute l'histoire.

Comme le silence s'éternisait autour de la table, Kurz finit par prendre la parole, et avec son ton léger habituel, déclara que l'accord lui paraissait honnête. En plus, si Kaname rejoignait le département de recherches, Sosuke ne prendrait pas sa retraite de si tôt et donc tout était pour le mieux.

- Effectivement, si personne n'a d'objection avec ce plan, il me convient aussi, annonça Tessa en souriant.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Sosuke et Milla, mais le sergent-major ne semblait pas avoir d'objection et la Whispered, même si elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir entièrement confiance en l'autre Japonaise ne pouvait pas non plus refuser de travailler avec elle.

Par conséquent, l'accord fut scellé et le rendez-vous pris pour le lendemain, afin d'intégrer officiellement Kaname à Mithril.

* * *

_J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverai jamais... Bon, j'ai pas relu ni rien, parce que sinon, je mets pas en ligne avant encore trois semaines, le temps de pofiner tous les détails et ce chapitre (déjà amputé d'un bon peu qui ira dans le suivant) fait plus de 6000 mots. Alors voilà. Vous ferez avec. Normalement, je reviens la semaine prochaine pour la suite, et oui, ça va vraiment avancer, on arrive au dénouement ! Il était temps, je sais._


	38. Présentations

**Chapitre 38** **Présentations**

La matinée était déjà bien avancée quand Kaname arriva enfin dans le laboratoire de la Ying Fa.

Comme les autres membres du département, elle portait une blouse blanche informe qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genoux, mais qui laissait tout de même deviner le corps sculptural qui se cachait dedans.

Natsuki était derrière elle, habillée simplement d'une robe courte et elle s'amusa à compter les regards qui couraient sur ses mollets ainsi que ceux de sa partenaire.

Le seul qui ne s'intéressait qu'à Kaname fut assez logiquement celui de Sosuke. D'ailleurs, même si ses yeux se perdirent un instant sur ses jambes, il ne s'y attarda pas vraiment et prit en compte toute sa personne, avant de s'arrêter sur son sourire discret, adressé exclusivement à lui.

Pour deux personnes en couple depuis si peu de temps et après une si longue séparation, ils n'étaient vraiment pas démonstratifs et si Natsuki ne connaissait pas si bien la Whispered devant elle, elle n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué l'échange imperceptible qu'elle avait eu avec le sergent-major.

L'espionne retint un commentaire sur l'intérêt plus que relatif de leur discression en les voyant agir ainsi devant le reste de l'équipe. Tout Mithril savait maintenant ce qu'il y avait entre eux, et pourtant, les deux tourtereaux continuaient de se comporter comme de simples amis.

Il était évident pour tous ceux qui les connaissaient que Kaname avait passé la nuit avec Sosuke, dans les murs de la Ying-Fa ou n'importe où ailleurs, mais elle gardait tout de même ses distances, restant professionnelle avant tout.

Dim en revanche, ne cherchait pas à cacher ses sentiments pour Natsuki et il l'enlaça pour la mettre sur ses genoux le temps que Kaname fasse sa présentation.

Il connaissait par coeur les subtilités de son bracelet ainsi que celles des gants qui avaient été récupérés en Thaïlande, puisque c'était lui qui avait élaboré les prototypes. Il n'assistait au cours de son amie que par politesse, et éventuellement pour apporter quelques explications supplémentaires, si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Après tout, même si Kaname était à l'origine du système, c'était grâce à lui et à ses talents en miniaturisation que l'idée avait pu se concrétiser. Par conséquent, il aurait peut-être à intervenir pour détailler certains aspects techniques qui pouvaient paraître obscurs aux autres scientifiques.

Mais en fait, il n'eut jamais à le faire.

Kaname n'était pas vraiment disposée à partager sa technologie. Elle se contenta de répondre brièvement aux questions de l'équipe de scientifiques qui n'avaient pas réussi à percer les mystères de ces armes et elle leur proposa même une démonstration.

Enfilant un des gants, elle s'éloigna un peu du groupe et avec un air parfaitement détendu, demanda à se faire tirer dessus.

Devant la mine horrifiée de Tessa et Sosuke, Natsuki ne put retenir un sourire et voyant que personne n'était pas prêt à passer à l'acte, l'espionne se libéra de Dim et demanda au sergent-major de lui passer son arme.

- Non, pas toi, Nat, ils pourraient croire à un coup monté, dit Kaname avec un sourire démoniaque.

Elle se tourna vers Milla et Tessa et penchant la tête sur le coté, elle demanda :

- Une volontaire ? C'est peut-être votre seule chance de vous débarrasser de moi...

Les deux Whispered restèrent figées sur place, ne sachant comment réagir face à la provocation de leur rivale.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? Finit par demander Mao, histoire de sortir de cette situation ridicule et Kaname acquiesça, visiblement ravie et déterminée.

Le lieutenant sortit alors son arme, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de tirer, un coup de feu retentit à sa gauche.

Les membres de l'équipe de recherches sursautèrent et Milla se recorquevilla par terre, les mains sur les oreilles. Tessa elle-même s'était mise à couvert.

Il y eut plusieurs autres balles de tirer, mais aucune n'atteignit sa cible.

Kaname n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle avait les bras croisés et regardait bêtement Lemming qui tenait toujours son revolver vers elle.

Secouant la tête, la Whispered parut dépitée. Elle soupira et s'adressant à Sosuke, elle suggéra :

- Ce sera plus parlant avec quelqu'un qui sait viser...

- Il te faut un peu de temps de concentration, demanda alors le sergent-major, qui hésitait à pointer son arme sur sa maitresse.

Kaname se mit à rire.

- Avec un truc aussi minable ? Tu plaisantes ! Allez, je vous jure que ça ne risque rien, c'est pour ça que...

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand le champ magnétique se mit en route, créant un bouclier lumineux tout autour d'elle alors que la balle de Mao arrivait à sa hauteur.

Kaname, comme les autres, n'avait même pas entendu le coup partir que le projectil était déjà détruit par l'onde particulière générée par le gant. Moins de deux secondes après être apparu, le halo se dissipa, troublant légèrement l'atmosphère de laboratoire.

- Qu'est-ce...

- Comment ?

Lemming, Tessa, mais aussi Melissa et Milla restèrent stupéfaites par ce qu'elles venaient de voir. Le lieutenant regaina son revolver avec les lèvres pincées, impressionnée par l'efficacité du gant.

- Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous aider à fabriquerce genre de chose ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de Kaname.

La Whispered tendit alors la main en direction de Mao et celle-ci fut incapable d'avancer davantage.

Elle ressentit une profonde douleur au fond du crâne, un peu comme après sa première utilisation du Lambda Driver et elle tituba avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de Kaname.

Puis la migraine disparut et Mao réalisa que la lumière autour de la jeune femme redevenait enfin naturelle.

- Ce n'est pas que défensif malheureusement. Et en plus, ça a comme énorme défaut d'être très dangereux pour l'utilisateur. C'est pour ça que je ne pense pas que vous ayez intérêt à chercher dans cette voie.

Kaname retira le gant et l'envoya sur une des paillasses devant elle.

- Mais tu as dit que tu avais un bracelet qui, commença alors Tessa, dont le ton révélait clairement l'agacement.

- Ma version est bien meilleure, mais vous ne pourrez pas l'utiliser. Ce que je peux faire, en revanche, c'est vous aider à développer un système équivalent qui servira uniquement de protection.

- Sauf que nous avons aussi besoin d'armes offensives, on ne peut pas seulement attendre que l'ennemi s'épuise, rapella Lemming, elle aussi contrariée.

Kaname soupira et regarda tour à tour Natsuki et Sosuke. L'espionne lui offrit un sourire rassurant et le sergent-major fronça les sourcils, puis il surprit l'assemblée et annonça simplement :

- Nous avons les AS comme armes offensives. Ce gant n'est fait que pour les troupes au sol, qui auraient éventuellement besoin d'intervenir à la fin des combats. S'il peut déjà protéger les soldats des balles perdues, c'est déjà beaucoup. Ils n'ont pas besoin de plus.

Lemming voulut contester, mais Tessa sembla comprendre où il cherchait à en venir, de même qu'elle comprenait très bien les problèmes de Kaname à participer au développement d'una arme aussi destructrice. De ce qu'elle avait vu, quand le gant était utilisé à pleine puissance, il pouvait aisément griller le cerveau d'une cinquantaine de personnes à la fois. C'était un procédé monstrueux et il n'était pas question que Mithril utilise ce genre de chose.

Coupant court à la discussion avec l'équpe de recherches, le capitaine approuva l'idée de Kaname et valida sa démarche. Elle collaborerait avec Dim, Milla, Lemming et les autres chercheurs afin de créer un système de protection, mais elle devrait aussi les aider pour la généralisation du Lambda Driver sur tous leurs AS, sans risque pour les pilotes.

Les modalités exactes de l'échange ne furent pas abordées en public et une fois l'accord passé avec les scientifiques, Kaname suivit Tessa dans son bureau pour mettre au point les détails de ce qu'elle voulait en échange de son travail.

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le laboratoire en promettant simplement de se revenir à l'heure du déjeuner, ce qui laissa aux deux soldats la tâche d'accompagner l'espionne à ses nouveaux quartiers.

-oOo-

La cafétéria de la Ying-Fa n'avait jamais été aussi animée. Depuis une bonne semaine que Kaname avait rejoint officiellement Mithril, elle avait instauré une sorte de rituel de la pause déjeuner où tous ses amis la retrouvaient pour discuter, et se voir un peu. Avec son travail au laboratoire, elle n'avait plus tellement de temps libre, et comme elle passait toutes ses soirées avec Sosuke, elle avait besoin de ce moment de complicité pour prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde.

Comme à chaque fois, Kaname et Natsuki n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, Dim en rajoutait et même Wraith, généralement distante et froide quand elle était à proximité des SRT, était bien plus détendue et elle s'amusait à provoquer aussi bien l'espionne que la Whispered dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Kaname souriait bien plus que lors de son précédent séjour au sein de Mithril et sa bonne humeur était communicative.

Même Milla, qui s'était muré dans le silence depuis qu'elle avait appris la duperie de la jeune femme finissait par oublier sa rancœur et se laissait séduire par le rire léger de Kaname.

Sosuke l'admirait quand elle plaisantait avec sa partenaire, écoutant attentivement la moindre petite anecdote sur son passé qu'elle livrait au compte-goutte au détour de la conversation.

Il apprit cette édifiante histoire de plongeon dans la mer Noire, à deux heures du matin pour le nouvel an, où elle avait parié avec Leonard pour le provoquer et où il avait lamentablement perdu.

L'enjeu n'était pas très précis, mais à la réflexion de Dim après coup, insistant sur son innocence et la capacité des hommes à se remettre du froid plus vite qu'elle ne l'imaginait, Sosuke fut soulagé d'apprendre que son rival n'avait pas réussi l'épreuve.

Quand Kaname repartit ensuite sur le temps qu'elle avait passé en Mongolie, avec les nomades du désert de Gobi après son évasion, où elle avait dû se faire passer pour l'épouse de Dim dont gardait visiblement un souvenir épouvantable, ses complices la dévisagèrent bizarrement, mais personne ne posa de question.

Comme elle se resservait en pizza, Wraith lui tapa sur le bras pour l'arrêter.

Kaname protesta, mais Natsuki confirma qu'elle n'avait pas droit à une autre part, ce qui interloqua le reste de la tablée.

- Elle n'est pas bien épaisse, tu sais, je crois qu'elle peut manger tranquille, remarqua Mao d'un ton léger, mais Wraith ne changea pas d'avis.

Kaname et Natsuki recommencèrent à se disputer, la Whispered rappelant à sa complice qu'elle était mal placée pour lui faire la morale sur son alimentation, mais l'espionne ne démordait pas de son interdiction.

Voyant que la bataille allait être rude, celle-ci se tourna vers Sosuke.

- Tu pourras peut-être la convaincre toi, dit-elle avec un air las.

Le sergent-major haussa les épaules et répondit de son ton monocorde habituel :

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, je suis assez d'accord avec Mao. Chidori a de la marge avant d'avoir des problèmes de poids.

Kurz leva un sourcil à l'appellation formelle utilisée par Sosuke mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire une remarque que Natsuki partait dans un long discours concernant la santé de sa protégée, qui n'avait pas le droit de manger trop gras à cause de son foie en mauvais état.

L'intéressée se retrouva à nouveau à protester, mais ses remarques furent ignorées par les deux espionnes, Wraith et Natsuki se liguant contre elle pour lui interdire de se resservir en pizza.

Sentant le regard inquiet de Sosuke, Kaname se redressa et avec un sourire confiant affirma :

- Je vais très bien. C'est juste ces deux mères-poules qui s'inquiètent pour un rien !

- Alors prouve-le et fais tes analyses ! rétorqua Natsuki.

Wraith lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de se tourner vers Tessa.

- En plus, on a un excellent laboratoire ici même, si tu veux. Le capitaine ne verra sûrement aucune objection à ce que tu l'utilises…

Kaname ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Elle était piégée.

Soupirant, elle finit par marmonner son consentement, si ça lui permettait d'avoir la paix. Malheureusement, malgré le sourire ravi des deux espionnes, elle ne fut pas autorisée à manger son autre part de pizza.

Dim passa son bras autour de ses épaules et proposer de se dévouer pour finir à sa place, lui promettant de lui faire profiter de la satisfaction de chaque bouchée, mais Kaname se contenta de lui décocher un regard méprisant.

- C'est gentil, mais j'ai assez supporté chacune de tes émotions pour être écœurée encore des années. Alors épargne-moi, merci.

Elle le repoussa sans ménagement et croisa à nouveau le regard perplexe de Sosuke, elle se sentit rougir. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû lui expliquer ce détail…

Kaname réfléchissait à comment aborder le problème de la Résonance avec son amant, ainsi que les conséquences qu'elle devait partager avec Dim quand le commandant Clouzot fit irruption à la cafétéria pour réclamer d'urgence la présence du capitaine en salle de réunion.

Tessa se leva, immédiatement suivie de Mao, et avec un sourire poli, la jeune femme s'excusa sans donner d'information.

Ce fut grâce à l'arrivée d'Alex, venu transmettre le message à Wraith, que le reste de la tablée fut mis au courant de la situation.

Plusieurs attentats avaient été enregistrés à la frontière des deux Chines et les soulèvements au niveau de Yuling étaient particulièrement sanglants.

Un groupe de terroriste exhortait la population à se révolter, entraînant de graves tensions à l'échelle internationale. C'était une zone en pleine démilitarisation, faite pour servir de tampon avant le réunification de la Chine, mais avec ces émeutes, tous les efforts diplomatiques des dernières années risquaient d'être réduits à néant.

Kaname écoutait distraitement le rapport d'Alex, ne voulant pas le regarder en face, mais l'application qu'il mettait à la fixer commençait à l'excéder. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'amusait à la chercher maintenant et mit son comportement sur la présence de Natsuki au sein de l'organisation.

Sauf qu'au moment où Wraith demanda s'il connaissait le nom des rebelles, Kaname pâlit.

Ils se faisaient appeler les messagers d'Hermès et depuis trente-six heures, ils avaient déjà rasé trois villages avec leurs Codarls et pousser à la révolte une dizaine de petites villes en pillant tout sur leur passage.

Se levant d'un coup, la jeune femme dévisagea l'agent des renseignements mais n'eut pas besoin de l'interroger pour avoir confirmation.

Les messagers d'Hermès. C'était plus qu'explicite.

Sans un mot pour ses compagnons, elle attrapa Alex par le col et exigea qu'il lui fournisse un ordinateur et une liaison satellite sécurisée alors qu'elle le traînait en salle de réunion pour rejoindre Tessa. Sosuke suivit de près, n'ayant aucune envie de voir l'agent des renseignements seul avec sa maîtresse.

Natsuki échangea un coup d'oeil avec Wraith et les deux jeunes femmes partagèrent un froncement de sourcil entendu. Laissant Kaname partir de son coté, les deux espionnes remontèrent dans le bureau de la Coréenne pour discuter tranquillement. Dim fut invité à rejoindre le laboratoire avec Milla ce qui n'offrait guère de possibilité à Kurz.

Le sniper quitta lui-aussi la cafétéria pour la salle de réunion afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette affaire.

-oOo-

L'arrivée en trombe de Kaname au milieu de la conférence stratégique deMithril ne fut pas bien perçue même quand elle annonça qu'elle allait régler le problème.

Hunter, présent dans la pièce la regarda bizarrement, mais au signe de Tessa de ne pas bouger, il s'enfonça dans son siège sans un mot. Le capitaine voulut interroger la jeune femme, mais quand elle vit apparaitre Alex derrière elle, essoufflé et paniqué, elle se ravisa.

L'agent des renseignements tendit à Kaname un téléphone sans fil sur lequel elle se jeta et il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait utiliser un des ordinateurs à disposition sur la table.

Kaname ne perdit pas de temps en politesse et ignora les coups d'oeil surpris ou mauvais des différents officiers de Mithril dont l'image apparaissaient sur les écrans.

Tout en composant le numéro, elle pianotait pour établir une connexion spéciale, éliminant lentement mais sûrement chacune des laisons existantes avec les autres bases de Mithril. D'un coup, elle se mit à hurler dans l'appareil, exigeant que le carnage s'arrête et contre toute attente, en quelques secondes, les images prisent en direct par un des satellites de Mithril montrèrent que les Codarls se retiraient.

Kaname continua à vociférer et finit par donner une adresse Internet ainsi qu'un code compliqué.

Soudain, le rire sardonique de Leonard envahit la pièce et son visage remplaça les ruines de Yuling.

- C'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin te parler en direct, mon coeur. Tu as bonne mine depuis la dernière fois.

Le silence au sein de l'assemblée devint assourdissant. Personne ne parlait, ils n'osaient même plus respirer face à la vision de leur ennemi si souriant et détendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Kaname d'un ton glacial qui ne l'émut pas une seconde.

- Toi.

Il ignora complètement les autres personnes dans la pièce et se concentra uniquement sur Kaname qu'il dévorait du regard. Bien sûr, comme en réalité, son champ de vision était limité à celui de la webcam au dessus de l'écran, il ne pouvait sans doute pas voir tous ceux présents autour de la Whispered, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment de s'en soucier. Kaname serra les dents et répliqua simplement : « Va crever. » ce qui amusa beaucoup son interlocuteur.

- Allons, allons, mon amour, ce ne sont pas des manières de parler à son futur mari…Ton père t'en a parlé je crois ? Il s'est montré très compréhensif et m'a bien remercié, vu les circonstances, de t'épouser. Donc il n'y a plus aucune raison de retarder encore la cérémonie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sosuke,juste comme il s'avançait vers Kaname, ce qui montrait que finalement, il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas seule, et l'air nettement moins aimable, il glissa :

- Je suppose quand dans une certaine mesure, je dois te remercier de t'être si bien occupé d'elle, sergent Sagara. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés à Tokyo…

Puis se tournant vers Tessa, il ajouta :

- Si tu veux venir, petite sœur, ce sera avec plaisir. Je t'enverrai un faire-part. D'ailleurs, il faut que tu viennes, ça te permettra de rencontrer Shun.

- Shun ? Tessa fronça les sourcils, perplexe et chercha une réponse en direction de Kaname qui sembla pétrifiée.

- Ton fils… murmura finalement le capitaine dans une tentative inutile de limiter les dégâts.

Leonard sourit, ravi de voir que sa sœur connaissait l'existence de son enfant, et il ordonna quelque chose derrière lui que Kaname ne comprit pas. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de retrouver un semblant de calme.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de massacrer des milliers d'innocents et causer une guerre civile simplement pour me parler, surtout si c'est pour m'annoncer ça. Je n'ai aucune envie de t'épouser et tu le sais, alors arrête avec ça et dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux vraiment.

Encore une fois, Leonard se mit à ricaner et Kaname commença à broyer le téléphone qu'elle avait en main pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de la voir s'emporter.

- Tu me fais perdre mon temps !

Voyant qu'elle était prête à couper la communication, Leonard retrouva son sérieux et, la regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui dit :

- J'ai besoin de toi. De tes compétences. J'aurai bien fait appel à cette chère Katia, mais il semblerait qu'en réalité, ce soit toi.

Il avait toujours ce sourire en coin insupportable et Kaname fit un énorme effort pour ne pas réagir.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de travailler pour toi et en plus, j'ai abandonné le service actif. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle était sur le point de se déconnecter quand Leonard renchérit.

- C'est pour Nelkan. Cest toi qu'il me faut. Tu connais les lieux et tu es la seule à avoir le matériel nécessaire.

- Je m'en fiche, démerde-toi.

Elle était en train de taper le code pour couper le VPN quand la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir et une petite tête blonde apparut au fond de l'écran, accompagnée d'une jeune femme asiatique d'une vingtaine d'années.

- Ca le concerne aussi. Et la fille de Natsuki également.

Kaname plissa les yeux, mais garda le silence. Elle avait arrêté de taper et marmonna froidement :

- Je te donne quinze secondes pour me convaincre.

Alors que l'enfant se précipitait vers son père en courant, Leonard, qui sortit un instant du champ annonça d'un ton aussi glacial que le sien :

- Il peut l'activer. Le blocage que tu as mis est inefficace pour lui comme il sera pour la fille. Il faut le détruire intégralement si tu ne veux pas que ça recommence. Et les émeutes vont te permettre de gagner un peu de temps donc tu devrais plutôt me remercier. Pendant qu'ils gèrent les soulèvements, ils ne s'occupent pas de leurs petites magouilles habituelles, ce qui te laisse le champ libre pour tout détruire. Après tout, tu ne veux pas encore faire d'innocentes victimes...

Kaname sembla perplexe et commença à protester, puis voyant Leonard réapparaitre avec son fils dans les bras, elle perdit sa capacité à parler. Shun souriait et regardait directement l'écran, avec ses grands yeux chocolat et dans son babillement enfantin, il demanda qui étaient les personnes en face de lui.

Kaname sentit son cœur s'arrêter face à cette image et n'osa pas bouger.

Mao, Kurz, Hunter, Clouzot et Sosuke étaient tous à contempler le garçon en face d'eux. La ressemblance était troublante, mais pour Sosuke, qui la semaine d'avant avait vu Kaname blonde, c'était encore plus frappant. Il était difficile d'avoir encore des doutes, même s'il savait que c'était impossible.

Leonard expliqua rapidement qu'il ne donnerait pas de détails en public, surtout par liaison Internet et qu'il attendait Kaname à Manille pour lui communiquer son plan, puis voyant l'air perplexe de l'assemblée en face de lui, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas fait les présentations et proposa de se rattraper.

Avec un sourire carnassier, il s'appliqua à montrer à son fils chacune des personnes en face de lui, les nommant distinctement. Tout d'abord, il y avait Teletha, sa tante, puis ses collègues de travail dont il mentionna à chaque fois le prénom et enfin Kaname.

Shun réagit immédiatement à ce nom et dans un japonais tout à fait correct, il s'écria :

- Bonjour maman !!

Son sourire ravi n'eut pour réponse que le silence que l'intéressée qui finit par sortir de la pièce sans un mot, tel un automate, incapable de soutenir le regard suppliant de Sosuke et les accusations futures qu'elle ne pourrait nier.

* * *

_Sincèrement, je crois que c'est mon moment préféré, celui qui me faisait tenir quand je commençais à me lasser et que j'étais tentée d'abandonner cette histoire. Oui, je suis méchante, je sais. Mais d'un autre coté, depuis le temps, vous deviez tous l'avoir vu venir donc c'est pas comme si c'était une surprise._

_Plus qu'une dizaine de chapitres avant la fin, courage, bientôt, vous saurez tout !_


	39. Exactions

**Chapitre 39 Exactions**

Quand Natsuki et Wraith arrivèrent dans la salle de conférence, elles surent tout de suite que Leonard avait lâché sa bombe.

La réunion de crise avait été ajournée, Hunter et Clouzot étaient repartis à leurs préparatifs pour la prochaine mission qui avait déjà suffisamment été retardée, laissant Tessa tenter d'expliquer à ses amis ce qu'elle connaissait de Shun. Le problème était que Sosuke avait refusé de l'écouter et le capitaine en était plus qu'ennuyée.

Le sergent-major avait suivi Alex, le premier à réagir pour rattraper Kaname et maintenant, la jeune Whispered racontait ce qu'elle avait appris de Natsuki sur les travaux d'Oborov et ses ambitions de créer une nouvelle génération de Whispered, encore plus doués.

Mao n'était qu'à moitié surprise par ce qu'elle entendait puisqu'elle avait été la première à alerter Tessa sur la nature douteuse des recherches du scientifique. Elle avait pressenti quelque chose dans ce goût-là, et avait espéré se tromper lourdement. Malheureusement, la réalité était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Voyant Natsuki entrer, Mao baissa les yeux sur son ventre et l'espionne comprit que tout avait été dit.

D'une voix curieusement calme, le lieutenant lui demanda :

- Pourquoi avez-vous accepté ?

- C'était aussi Leonard le père ? ajouta Kurz, avec un mélange de dégoût, de colère et d'incompréhension dans la voix.

Natsuki esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête.

- Honnêtement je ne sais pas, mais j'en doute. Quand il a découvert pour Shun, il a détruit tout ce qu'il a pu. Le problème était qu'ils avaient encore Kaname, donc ils ont certainement fait d'autres prélèvements…

Puis se tournant vers Mao, elle lui dit simplement :

- Je n'étais pas volontaire, j'ai été trahie par ce cher Alex. Mais j'aime autant qu'ils m'aient utilisée plutôt qu'elle. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

- Vous voulez dire que… Kurz dévisagea Natsuki, remettant enfin tous les éléments en place.

- J'avais pris sa place pour lui permettre de s'échapper. C'était un peu confus à ce moment-là, mais bon, ils pensaient que c'était Kaname qui porterait leur projet. Et qu'ainsi, il y aurait de meilleurs résultats. En plus, ils voulaient la forcer à rester en gardant l'enfant en otage…

Wraith l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule et regardant Tessa droit dans les yeux, elle demanda :

- Où est Alex ?

Natsuki parcourut la pièce du regard et frissonna. Il était monté avec Kaname, c'était même lui qui était venu la chercher et lui faire passer le message de Leonard. L'espionne se tourna immédiatement vers le capitaine, la panique clairement visible sur son visage généralement serein.

- Ne me dites pas que…

Tessa cligna des yeux, perplexe et annonça qu'il avait suivi Kaname. Les deux espionnes jurèrent simultanément et échangèrent quelques mots dans ce qui semblait être un dialecte coréen.

- Sosuke est parti derrière lui, ajouta Mao qui sentait l'angoisse évidente des deux jeunes femmes.

Natsuki voulut aller à leur recherche mais Wraith l'en dissuada. Alex était son assistant, c'était à elle de le surveiller. En plus, vu ses relations avec l'agent double, la Japonaise risquait surtout d'envenimer encore un peu plus la situation. L'important était de calmer Kaname avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Avec un sourire confiant, la Coréenne quitta la salle de réunion et promit de les tenir au courant pour la suite.

Le silence devint vite pesant alors que Natsuki restait plantée là, les yeux dans le vague, sans savoir quoi faire. Elle se sentait impuissante et commençait à regretter sa décision de ne pas avoir parlé plus tôt.

Elle avait voulu respecter le choix de Kaname, pensant que sa protégée s'expliquerait, mais elle avait surestimé sa guérison. Extérieurement la Whispered affichait toujours sa façade de jeune femme confiante et déterminée, mais elle était encore torturée par ce qu'elle avait vécu et comme toujours, elle avait enfermé ses démons derrière elle, espérant qu'ils disparaîtraient simplement parce qu'elle les ignorait.

Elle soupira et fut surprise de trouver Tessa si près d'elle, lui tirant une chaise en lui conseillant de s'asseoir.

L'espionne tenta de refuser, mais la petite blonde insista, expliquant qu'elle avait à lui parler de ce que Leonard avait demandé à Kaname.

Mao et Kurz s'installèrent eux-aussi à la table et racontèrent brièvement ce qu'ils avaient entendu de la conversation entre les deux Whispered. Bien sûr, le capitaine interrogea l'espionne pour comprendre de quoi son frère avait voulu parler à propos de l'activation possible par son fils et la future fille de Natsuki et l'espionne mit la tête dans ses mains, battue.

Tessa posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, promettant de veiller sur elle, son bébé et Dim, mais elle avait besoin de savoir contre quoi elle se battait.

- Contre l'apocalypse, murmura Natsuki sans relever la tête.

Mao échangea un coup d'œil avec sa supérieure qui haussa les épaules et essaya de presser un peu plus l'espionne afin d'avoir quelques détails.

- Le gant de tout à l'heure, c'est la version miniaturisée. A l'échelle d'un individu, dans le cas de combat rapproché. Mais il existe le même genre de prototype de la taille d'une pièce, capable de raser une ville entière.

Tessa pâlit, réalisant ce qu'elle tentait de leur dire mais Kurz intervint et demanda logiquement comment une telle arme pouvait fonctionner sans tuer directement l'utilisateur. D'après ce qu'avait dit Kaname, l'intensité du champ généré était proportionnel à la concentration de celui qui s'en servait et au bout de quelques minutes déjà, les effets se faisaient ressentir, alors que la portée était limitée à quelques mètres, donc sur plus d'un kilomètre, ce n'était pas envisageable.

Natsuki secoua la tête, l'air désespérée.

- Pour une personne normale c'est effectivement impossible. Pour fonctionner, le système a besoin des ondes Tau et Iota émises par le cerveau, mais seuls les Whispered en ont assez pour l'activer facilement sans se griller les neurones.

Elle regarda chacun des soldats pour vérifier qu'ils suivaient avant de poursuivre.

- Le système est nettement plus efficace entre les mains d'un Whispered, mais il peut être adapté, tout comme le Lambda Driver, c'est en tout cas ce qu'Amalgame a voulu faire...

- Ils ont une arme encore aussi puissante et accessible par n'importe qui ? Tessa regarda Natsuki avec une frayeur évidente comme elle imaginait déjà le pire scénario, mais l'espionne la rassura.

- Pas exactement. Je ne connais pas les subtilités, mais de ce que j'ai compris, chaque personne à une sorte d'empreinte cérébrale spécifique comme pour les sillons rétiniens ou le bout des doigts. Sauf que pour le cerveau, c'est impossible à modifier. Par conséquent, il est possible de bloquer le déclenchement du Lambda Driver, ou de n'importe quelle interface à l'Omni-sphère, à l'aide d'un verrou basé sur cette empreinte. Quand Kaname s'est retrouvée à développer le Shinigami, elle a fait elle-même les tests, puis s'est chargée de la démonstration finale afin d'initialiser le système sur sa fréquence cérébrale. Ainsi, elle a piégé les scientifiques d'Amalgame, puisqu'elle leur a bien fourni ce qu'ils voulaient, mais ils sont dans l'incapacité de l'utiliser.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait une chose pareille ? Kurz semblait particulièrement indigné d'apprendre que la jeune femme avait collaboré de manière si efficace avec l'ennemi et qu'en plus, elle ne leur en avait rien dit.

- Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix ! répliqua Natsuki d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la contestation.

- Le conditionnement, murmura Mao, qui se souvenait du regard paniqué de Milla quand Dim en avait parlé la première fois.

- Pas seulement. Il y a eu la torture bien sûr, mais aussi les drogues et les privations pour la briser complètement. Ils ont fouillé dans son esprit alors qu'elle était inconsciente, violant tout ce qu'elle avait en tête afin d'en extraire le savoir mystérieux qu'elle possédait. C'est un vrai miracle qu'elle ait réussi à leur résister jusqu'au bout. Elle les a trompés alors qu'elle était droguée au plus au point, ne se souvenant même plus de comment elle s'appelait et pourtant, elle a tout de même réussi à leur faire croire qu'elle était dans leur camp.  
En fait, elle a négocié sa libération avec cet appareil. De ce que j'ai compris, l'accord était que si elle construisait ce qu'ils voulaient, elle aurait le droit de partir. Ainsi, elle a gagné un peu de répit. Mais depuis le début, elle avait prévu de ne pas leur donner les moyens de l'utiliser…

L'espionne s'emportait en défendant son amie et Tessa dut la calmer en lui prenant les mains de façon rassurante.

- Elle a une volonté de faire. C'est ce qui la rend si forte. Mais ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi Leonard a besoin d'elle.

Natsuki soupira à nouveau et sourit faiblement au capitaine.

- Déjà, il veut l'épouser. Peut-être pas fonder une famille, mais au moins prétendre qu'il en a une. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait dit à Shun que Kaname était sa mère… J'espérais qu'il aurait été plus malin…

- D'un autre coté, c'est bien elle sa mère, glissa Kurz d'un ton blasé ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de l'espionne, mais aussi de Tessa.

- Elle ne l'a pas porté, ni même voulu. Elle n'a que fourni le matériel génétique, et encore, on lui a pris de force ! Ce n'est pas ça une mère !

Le sniper se tassa dans son siège face à la sortie de sa supérieure et choisit de ne pas répondre.

Le capitaine se tourna à nouveau vers l'espionne, qui lui expliqua simplement que Leonard avait dû découvrir que son fils pouvait briser le sceau installé par Kaname. Puisqu'ils étaient liés génétiquement, et qu'il était lui-aussi un Whispered, il devait être capable de déclencher le Shinigami. Sa fréquence cérébrale était certainement proche de celle de sa mère biologique et par conséquent, l'équipe de recherches d'Amalgame avait certainement l'intention de l'utiliser.

Pour elle, il n'y avait pas d'autre raison. Même si Leonard était odieux à bien des niveaux, il s'occupait très bien de son fils et le protégeait même des membres de son organisation.

C'était peut-être d'ailleurs une bonne opportunité de faire une alliance avec lui. Natsuki n'était pas opposée à une intervention de sa partenaire pour détruire entièrement le Shinigami. Et en plus, ce serait un avantage considérable pour Mithril qui était sur le point de lancer son offensive contre Amalgame.

Elle commençait seulement à détailler comment utiliser la rébellion de Leonard, la panique qu'elle généreraient chez les dirigeants de l'organisation et la volonté du Whispered de mettre Shun en sûreté pour récupérer des informations importantes et attaquer, mais son portable vibra, coupant court à son explication.

Wraith avait retrouvé Kaname, elle était bien avec Alex et apparemment, elle était loin d'être calmée.

-oOo-

Le vide et l'air de la mer étaient les deux seules choses qui l'aidaient à réfléchir et lui permettaient de se concentrer convenablement.

Par conséquent, en sortant de la salle de réunion, Kaname avait pensé à se réfugier sur le toit. Elle étouffait confinée dans les murs de la Ying Fa.

Le problème était que c'était le premier endroit où ils iraient la chercher.

Ils la connaissaient trop bien. Natsuki, Alex, Wraith, mais aussi Sosuke.

Rien que de penser à lui, Kaname sentit son cœur se serrer et elle lutta contre la nausée qui lui retournait l'estomac tout en continuant à avancer. Elle avait besoin d'être seule surtout.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit présent à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Leonard réapparaisse ?

Les questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle maudissait un peu plus le sort qui s'acharnait contre elle dès qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé un semblant d'équilibre et de bonheur.

Tout se présentait bien, elle était enfin tranquille, avec un travail honnête, utile et relativement intéressant. Elle pouvait être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait tous les jours sans se soucier de l'avenir ou du passé.

Ils avaient discuté, s'étaient mis d'accord pour attendre la fin de l'année, aider Mithril à se débarrasser du plus gros de leurs ennemis et mettre Natsuki et sa fille en sécurité avant de disparaître sur une des petites îles du Pacifique, vers Okinawa.

Sosuke avait parlé d'ouvrir une auberge, avec Kaname pour gérer la partie hôtel et lui pour les activités. Il organiserait des excursions en mer, pour pêcher ou plonger. Il aimait l'océan, au moins autant qu'elle et ne se voyait pas vivre ailleurs.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être avec elle, loin de tout.

Il avait même eu le bon goût de ne pas aborder la question de leur éventuelle famille, ce qui avait grandement facilité les choses pour Kaname. De cette manière, elle n'avait pas eu à lui annoncer qu'elle ne serait pas enceinte. Jamais.

Les enfants n'étaient pas une option et elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Mais là, elle n'avait plus le choix.

Shun était capable d'activer l'Omni-sphère avait dit Leonard, et même si elle détestait l'idée de lui faire confiance, il ne l'avait certainement pas inventé.

Se faufilant dans les couloirs, elle finit par grimper dans un ascenseur qui arrivait juste à son étage et profita que la cabine était déserte pour l'escalader et s'asseoir près des câbles.

Le système de sécurité de Mithril ne couvraient pas en continu l'intérieur des cages d'ascenseur, par conséquent, elle n'apparaîtrait pas sur les images de surveillance tant qu'un avis de recherche ne serait pas lancé. Elle avait donc un peu de temps pour remettre ses idées en place.

Par ailleurs, les allées et venues de l'appareil lui rappelaient un peu le mouvement régulier des vagues et l'air, bien que confiné, provenait directement de l'extérieur, plutôt que d'un climatiseur.

Ce n'était pas parfait, mais au moins, elle était tranquille et personne ne penserait à la déranger là.

Passant en revue ses différentes options, Kaname fut bien obligée de constater qu'elle allait devoir collaborer à nouveau avec Leonard pour détruire complètement la base de recherches d'Amursk.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer c'était que la situation ne dégénère pas comme à Nelkan. Elle n'avait aucune envie de tuer des centaines d'innocents encore une fois.

Soupirant, Kaname enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et posant la tête sur ses jambes, elle ferma les yeux et écouta distraitement les conversations des gens dans l'ascenseur.

-oOo-

Alex craignait le pire. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Jamais il n'avait été question de Shun, sinon, il n'aurait pas accepté. Il savait que le sujet était tabou pour Kaname et il ne l'en blâmait pas.

Il avait pensé que l'idée de Leonard de détruire le Shinigami était bonne et il avait à plusieurs reprises suggéré à Kaname de se débarrasser de ce système, mais elle avait obstinément refusé. Elle avait donné sa parole et considérait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de revenir dessus, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subi.

Ses arguments se tenaient, et c'était en bonne partie parce qu'elle était toujours fidèle à ses engagements qu'il s'était mis à l'aider.

Mais il était bien placé pour savoir que respecter ses promesses face à des gens tels que ceux qui dirigeaient Amalgame était une perte de temps.

Il avait cherché Kaname dans tous les endroits possibles, se partageant avec Sosuke les différentes possibilités mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pu la retrouver. Le sergent-major n'avait pas été emballé par sa proposition de se séparer, indiquant clairement sa désapprobation de le laisser seule avec la jeune femme, mais l'urgence de la situation avait prévalu sur ses véléités envers l'agent des renseignements.

Ils se retrouvaient maintenant presque à leur point de départ, au bout du couloir, face à l'ascenseur et Alex proposa qu'ils repartent au sous-sol, pour étudier les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance.

Seul avec le jeune soldat, l'espion se sentit curieusement mal à l'aise face à son visage impassible et son regard glacé. Il n'avait pas à se justifier, n'ayant aucun compte à lui rendre, mais pourtant, Alex se retrouva à bafouiller des excuses, les yeux tournés vers le décompte des étages pour éviter de croiser ceux de Sosuke.

- Vous saviez depuis le début, dit simplement le sergent-major d'un ton plat ne révélant rien de ce qu'il ressentait.

Alex soupira et acquiesça.

- Et même si vous êtes son complice, vous l'avez vendue à l'ennemi.

Ce n'était pas une question, il était clair que Sosuke savait quel rôle Alex avait eu auprès de Kaname, pourtant, il fut surpris de découvrir que la jeune femme se soit livrée.

- C'est elle qui vous a dit que...

- Chidori ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, mais je sais que vous vous connaissiez avant son retour avec moi en juin. Je n'ai pas les détails, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez agent double. Ou triple.

Cette fois, Alex le dévisagea, cherchant à percer son masque d'indifférence. Il devait découvrir ce que ce soldat savait avant de se compromettre, mais Sosuke ne lui livra aucune information. Il se contenta de l'interroger simplement.

- Pourquoi ?

L'espion cligna des yeux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question, mais quelque chose dans la posture de son interlocuteur lui indiqua que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de gagner du temps en jouant les ignorants. Comme ils arrivaient au sous-sol, Alex murmura d'un ton las.

- Pour la protéger. Je l'ai mise en garde, elle ne devait plus collabo...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kaname lui sautait à la gorge. Elle avait bondi par la trappe au-dessus de la cabine et l'avait plaqué contre le mur, laissant Sosuke avancer.

Bien sûr, le sergent-major sentit sa présence et se retourna, mais quand il vit la lueur démoniaque dans ses yeux, il préféra ne pas intervenir directement.

- Moi aussi, Sacha, je t'avais prévenu, cracha Kaname à celui qu'elle tenait en respect, coinçant son bras fermement bloqué sur son cou et utilisant tout son corps pour l'empêcher de bouger. Je t'ai dit que tu te mettais à nouveau en travers de mon chemin, je te tuerais.

Elle n'eut pas un regard pour Sosuke et concentrait toute son attention sur l'agent en face d'elle qui tentait vainement de se dégager. Ainsi, elle ne vit pas Wraith passer la tête dans le couloir puis faire signe au sergent-major de garder ses distances pendant qu'elle prévenait Natsuki.

Alex, en revanche, remarqua l'attitude particulièrement passive du soldat et il en profita à son avantage. Il utilisa sa main libre pour s'aventurer sous la blouse de Kaname, essayant de se glisser entre ses jambes de façon discrète mais la jeune femme ne s'émut pas de son geste intrusif.

Elle se contenta de rire un peu et lui annonça froidement :

- Je ne suis pas armée.

- Tu es toujours armée, Ka-chan.

Elle secoua la tête et désigna sans un mot Sosuke. Elle n'avait jamais récupéré son couteau depuis leur mission ensemble, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de parvenir à ses fins.

Alex parut un instant déconcerté mais il retrouva vit son aplomb et il fit un nouvel essai pour se libérer de la clé de bras qu'elle utilisait pour l'immobiliser et l'étrangler. Seulement Kaname résistait plutôt bien et comme il ne voulait pas la blesser, il était coincé.

Alors il tenta une autre approche et commença à se justifier. Il essayait de gagner du temps, comme s'il savait que les secours n'allaient pas tarder.

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme n'avait aucune intention de l'écouter parler et se contenta de lui demander s'il n'avait rien de plus intelligent à dire pour sa dernière phrase ce qui le laissa silencieux quelques instants.

- Tu ne tues que de la main gauche, finit par dire calmement Alex en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Avec un sourire démoniaque, Kaname se rapprocha alors de sa victime et lui chuchota froidement :

- Correction, Sacha, je ne torture que de la main gauche. Je peux tuer les yeux fermés par une simple petite concentration cérébrale.

- Mais tu détestes ça, répliqua Natsuki qui avait enfin rejoint le sous-sol.

Kaname fut un peu surprise par la voix douce et gentille de sa partenaire mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut qu'elle intervienne pour l'empêcher de tuer celui qu'elle considérait comme le plus dangereux des traites. Sa posture changea imperceptiblement, comme si le doute s'immisçait lentement. Elle allait tuer de sang-froid, sans raison réelle et devant témoin. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça et n'était plus si sûre d'avoir envie de commencer avec lui.

- Même si c'est un pourri, il peut t'être utile encore un peu. Surtout pour la Sibérie.

L'espionne semblait convaincue que Kaname allait accepter la demande de Leonard et Sosuke n'aimait du tout son attitude.

Il commença à protester, refusant que son maîtresse rejoigne leur pire ennemi, mais Natsuki lui tint tête. Elle réfuta chacun de ses arguments, en particulier celui qui voulait qu'il l'accompagne, puisque il avait un rôle à remplir avec Mithril afin d'anéantir Amalgame une bonne fois pour toute.

Ils étaient impossibles à détruire à cause de leur structure souterraine et multicéphale, mais s'ils portaient un coup suffisamment important à leurs plus gros alliés et détruisait les réseaux entre les différents organismes, alors il ne resterait plus que des groupuscules terroristes éparpillés relativement inoffensif face à une super-puissance internationale comme Mithril.

Puis Natsuki se retourna vers Kaname, et toujours aussi gentiment, elle s'excusa de la laisser dans une telle situation, mais c'était son devoir de mettre un terme à toute cette affaire. Si elle voulait aller de l'avant, elle devait se confronter à son passé.

Et même si elle détestait l'admettre, Natsuki approuvait ce qu'avait fait Alex. Elle s'approcha de sa partenaire et posa simplement la main sur son bras pour la faire lâcher sa prise. Elle n'eut même pas un coup d'œil pour l'agent des renseignements et se contenta de murmurer quelques mots à sa partenaire.

- Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, ça te hantera indéfiniment. Tôt ou tard, ils finiront par trouver un moyen de l'activer. Que ce soit avec Shun, ou un autre. Normalement tu as détruit tous les prototypes, mais on ne peut être sûrs de rien. Il ne faut surtout pas leur donner une raison de recommencer une troisième fois.

Kaname acquiesça doucement, l'incertitude se lisant sur son visage alors qu'elle libérait Alex. La Whispered remarqua alors qu'elle n'était pas aussi isolée qu'elle le croyait puisque autour d'elle se tenait en plus de sa partenaire et Sosuke, toute la bande avec laquelle elle avait déjeuné et elle se sentit rougir.

Voyant que la tension était retombée, Wraith raccompagna les SRT vers l'ascenseur, offrant un peu d'intimité à la jeune femme.

Levant enfin les yeux vers Sosuke, Kaname ne fut qu'à moitié étonnée de le voir toujours perplexe, partagé entre colère et incompréhension et elle s'excusa.

- Je suis désolée… Je n'ai jamais…

Elle savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans une grande explication sur comment Shun était venu au monde et sa responsabilité plus que limitée et totalement involontaire. Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait se contenter de rester au niveau technique et parler uniquement de ce qu'elle avait construit et des dangers de son arme si jamais elle était utilisée.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Elle avait retrouvé sa détermination et rassemblant son courage, elle lui dit simplement :

- C'est mon erreur et c'est à moi de la réparer.

Elle avait l'air sûre d'elle, mais à chaque seconde, elle doutait un peu plus de son choix. La détresse de Sosuke était palpable et elle se détestait de l'abandonner encore une fois, surtout pour rejoindre Leonard, mais effectivement, comme Natsuki le lui avait fait remarquer, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de craquer, Sosuke lui demanda dans un murmure :

- Tu vas vraiment aller le retrouver ?

Kaname hésita et baissant les yeux, elle hocha la tête pour confirmer et s'excusa à nouveau. Elle aurait voulu le convaincre qu'elle ne le faisait pas de gaieté de cœur, qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée de partir et de le quitter, lui rappeler qu'il était le seul qui comptait, qui ait jamais compté, mais les mots ne sortaient pas.

Derrière elle, elle entendait Natsuki menacer Alex en lui donnant des instructions précises sur comment la surveiller et lui expliquant à grands renforts de détails anatomiques le traitement douloureux qu'elle lui réservait si jamais Kaname revenait avec ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure, puis d'un coup, ce fut le silence et toutes ses angoisses disparurent.

Sosuke la serrait contre lui, l'enfermait dans ses bras, la retenait de toutes ses forces à ses cotés.

- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a eu qui t'oblige à faire ça. Je ne veux pas du passé. Je veux toi, aujourd'hui, maintenant, demain, pour toujours…

Son ton était désespéré et Kaname s'accrocha à lui, luttant pour ne pas pleurer. Il lui pardonnait. Il lui faisait peut-être même assez confiance pour ne pas croire les monstruosités de Leonard.

Il continuait à lui répéter qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, que tout ce qu'il désirait était d'être avec elle, reparlant de disparaître dans une île quelconque sans identité, sans souvenirs traumatisants, juste tous les deux et Kaname se laissait bercer, docilement.

Blottie dans ses bras, elle était à l'abri et pouvait oublier. Pendant quelques instants au moins, le reste du monde n'existait pas.

* * *

_Si je vous dis que cette histoire est en train de partir en sucette, vous y croyez ? Non, mais je sais, je rale tout le temps que ça va pas comme je veux, mais à ce point-là, ça devient lourd ! Je veux dire, je sais bien que Sosuke est un gentil garçon, je sais aussi qu'il est compréhensif et fou amoureux de Kaname, mais de là à lui-aussi choisir de se voiler la face pour la garder avec lui ?! WTF, quoi !_

_Bref, je m'en fous, je les séparerai quand même au prochain chapitre. Et si vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis aussi méchante, je vous dirai simplement : PARCE QUE !! (oui, cette pub a marqué toute mon adolescence...)_


	40. Trainspotting

**Chapitre 40 Trainspotting**

Les jours passaient bien trop vite et en même temps, chaque minute durait une éternité.

L'atmosphère à bord du De Danaan était électrique depuis le début des opérations. Tous les membres d'équipage étaient en alerte, chacun donnant son maximum pour la réussite de la mission. C'était sans doute ce qui rendait les choses supportables. Personne n'avait de temps à perdre en discussion futile et autre commérage. Ainsi, il était tranquille et n'avait pas à se justifier ou à répondre aux questions embarrassantes de ses collègues.

Sosuke rejoignit sa cabine comme un zombie, avançant dans les couloirs du sous-marin par réflexe jusqu'à son lit où il s'effondra pour quelques heures de sommeil qui ne suffiraient pas à le reposer.

Il rêverait encore de Kaname, de ses jambes interminables, de la douceur de sa peau, de la chaleur de son corps dans ses bras et il se retrouverait horriblement vide et glacé au réveil, quand il découvrirait qu'il était seul sous les draps.

Ce n'était pas tant le contact physique qui lui manquait que les moments de complicité qu'ils avaient partagés, mais c'était tout de même de sa présence concrète qu'il rêvait plutôt que de son sourire. Encore qu'elle souriait toujours quand il l'embrassait ou lui faisait l'amour.

Mais maintenant, elle ne souriait plus et lui non plus.

Elle était partie sans rien dire, au beau milieu de la nuit, emportant ses affaires avec elle et ne lui laissant que quelques souvenirs fugaces des semaines qu'ils avaient passées ensemble.

A regarder le plafond de sa cabine, il en vint même à se demander si toute leur histoire avait été réelle et s'il ne l'avait pas bêtement imaginée comme il l'avait fait tant de fois ces dernières années.

Finalement il se retrouvait dans le même état que quelques mois plus tôt, avant de la revoir dans ce bar de Hong Kong, avec son costume trempé et ses cheveux en bataille.

Mais maintenant c'était encore pire. Il savait qu'elle était en vie, ou qu'elle pourrait l'être, s'il avait su la garder.

Sauf qu'elle avait choisi de le quitter; de disparaître une fois encore, sans même un au revoir.

Elle avait même repris son précieux couteau, celui qui ne l'abandonnait jamais, mais qu'il avait gardé pendant trois mois avec lui, en gage de son retour.

C'était un signe.

Malgré tous leurs projets, tous leurs rêves et leurs discussions interminables sur l'avenir où elle disait qu'elle ne vivrait qu'avec lui, elle l'avait laissée pour le rejoindre, lui.

Sosuke grogna et roula sur le coté.

C'était ce qu'il détestait le plus.

Ce moment, quand il revenait de mission, encore débordant d'adrénaline, à la fois épuisé et agité, où il n'arrivait ni à dormir ni à faire quoi que ce soit d'actif. Et où son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

Il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas réellement quitté pour Leonard, qu'elle n'était partie que pour détruire le Shinigami, qu'à sa manière, elle l'aidait aussi en affaiblissement l'ennemi, mais il n'arrivait à voir les choses sous cet angle.

Il avait tout accepté, lui avait fait confiance, n'avait posé aucune question comme il le lui avait promis, lui avait donné tout le temps dont elle avait besoin pour cicatriser. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais parlé. Elle n'avait rien dit de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Natsuki avait tenté de lui expliquer pour Shun quand elle avait su que Kaname était partie sans un mot, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Finalement, il était d'accord avec l'avis de l'espionne au moment de leur rencontre. Ce n'était pas à elle de lui raconter ce que Kaname avait vécu.

Il ne comprenait pas bien comment le fils de Leonard pouvait aussi être celui de Kaname, puisqu'il était clair que cet enfant n'avait pas été conçu naturellement. Elle n'avait jamais eu de rapport avec un autre avant lui et il était sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais été enceinte, même de manière forcée. Mais il préférait ne pas chercher à deviner le genre d'atrocités que les scientifiques d'Amalgame avaient faites et évitait de trop s'étendre sur le sujet.

Ce n'était plus très important maintenant. Elle avait fait son choix.

En fait, il ne lui en voulait pas d'être partie, il savait qu'elle y était obligée. Non le vrai problème avait été sa manière de disparaître, en cachette, comme si elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher, comme si elle ne le croyait pas capable d'accepter son passé.

Il était vexé qu'elle n'ait pas eu assez confiance en lui pour lui demander de l'attendre. Ne croyait-elle pas en la sincérité de ses sentiments ?

Sosuke était déçu et frustré. Il aurait aimé la convaincre. Pas de rester avec lui, mais de revenir. Lui répéter qu'il tenait à elle plus que tout et que quoi qu'il se soit passé, il comptait bien toujours faire sa vie avec elle.

Il aurait dû la retenir cette nuit-là. Il l'avait vue se lever, préparer ses affaires en silence. Il avait senti l'hésitation quand elle s'était penchée au-dessus de lui, prête à l'embrasser pour finalement, à peine murmurer ses adieux.

Il aurait dû la rattraper, lui dire qu'il serait toujours là, et lui faire promettre de le retrouver quand tout serait fini.

Après tout, elle tenait toujours ses promesses.

Soudain un frisson glacé lui parcourut le dos. Un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose d'inexplicable et de vraiment déplaisant.

Et si elle n'avait rien dit exprès ? Non pas parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais parce qu'elle craignait de ne pas revenir ?

Elle était seule pour cette mission, et même si elle savait se débrouiller, personne ne serait là pour l'aider en cas de problème. Bien sûr, elle avait Leonard et Alex pour s'occuper de la partie technique, mais ils ne risqueraient rien pour elle.

Au contraire, lui soufflt son instinct.

Alex était peu fiable et même s'il redoutait clairement d'avoir à faire à Natsuki, dans son état actuel, la jeune femme n'était pas une grande menace. Et Leonard…

Sosuke préférait ne pas penser à lui. Il n'avait jamais accepté le refus de Kaname et n'était pas près de changer d'attitude. Il choisirait sans hésiter de la perdre définitivement plutôt que de la laisser à un autre. Surtout à lui.

Avec ce mélange d'angoisse, de rancoeur et de peur qui le torturait et lui rongeait le ventre, Sosuke finit, comme tous les jours, par perdre pied avec la réalité. Il dormait profondément quand son portable s'alluma quelques secondes, mais comme il n'y eut pas de message, il ne fut pas réveillé.

-oOo-

Le centre de commandement, comme le reste du sous-marin, était en ébullition depuis le retour de son capitaine et Tessa n'avait pas vraiment trouvé le temps de se reposer.

Son second avait pris le relais quelques heures ici et là pour lui permettre de dormir un peu, mais dans l'ensemble, la jeune femme n'avait pas quitté son poste.

Les rapports se succédaient les uns derrière les autres et demandaient toute son attention. Elle ne pouvait pas déléguer ses prises de décision, même si elle avait une très bonne équipe autour d'elle.

Clouzot avait fait un travail remarquable avec Hunter pour réunir les informations nécessaires et préparer un planning détaillé, avec aussi bien les terrains d'attaques que les heures les plus stratégiques pour limiter les pertes civiles et Mardukas savaient diriger le sous-marin au moins aussi bien qu'elle maintenant. Mais Tessa refusait de déléguer.

C'était sa guerre. Sa revanche.

Contre Amalgame, contre son frère, contre tous ceux qui ne voyaient en elle qu'une petite fille fragile et maladroite.

Elle s'était juré d'aller au bout et ne faiblirait pas si près du but.

Non seulement elle avait la confiance de son équipage, mais aussi celle des autres départements de Mithril qui comptaient sur sa détermination pour remettre l'organisation à sa juste place sur l'échiquier mondial.

Ils avaient les meilleurs hommes, la meilleure technologie, le meilleur réseau d'informations possibles. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre.

En plus, Tessa avait un atout de poids dans sa poche que personne n'avait vraiment remarqué.

Natsuki avait été extrêmement prolixe, aussi bien sur le plan tactique que dans des domaines plus insidieux comme les différentes alliances qui existaient dans l'ombre entre les dirigeants et certaines entreprises pour faire passer du matériel, des armes, ou simplement aider des terroristes à disparaître.

L'espionne connaissait bien son sujet. Elle avait travaillé pour les Triades pendant près de dix ans, mais aussi pour le KGB, les services secrets Coréens ou Chinois et fait chanter plusieurs hauts dignitaires occidentaux pour obtenir ce dont elle avait besoin.

Ainsi, Natsuki avait fourni à Tessa de précieux renseignements sur les réseaux sous-terrains qui permettaient à Amalgame de toujours repartir, quel que soit le nombre de coups qu'ils recevaient.

Le capitaine avait donc lancé, en plus de son opération militaire généralisée, toute une campagne de purge politique au sein de diverses organisations, dont la sienne, et elle se retrouvait donc relativement seule pour définir la marche à suivre au fur et à mesure que les choses avançaient.

Par ailleurs, dès qu'elle avait un peu de temps de libre, le capitaine vérifiait la progression de son frère en Sibérie, pour s'assurer que Kaname n'avait pas d'ennui.

Elle n'avait rien dit à Sosuke, bien sûr, mais elle surveillait attentivement le déroulement de leur mission, grâce à un satellite espion et plusieurs agents infiltrés dans les bases scientifiques russes qui lui rendaient des comptes très régulièrement.

Wraith l'avait bien aidée à trouver le personnel compétent pour ce travail, de même que Natsuki, qui avait encore beaucoup de contacts dans les services secrets soviétiques. Et tant qu'ils ne trahissaient pas directement leurs employeurs, les espions étaient toujours prêts à rendre service.

Tessa retint un sourire en repensant au regard amusé des deux jeunes femmes lui parlant de l'éthique si particulière des agents des renseignements.

D'un autre coté, elle savait qu'elles avaient raison d'agir ainsi. C'était un bon moyen de se protéger, et d'obtenir des informations, puisque rien n'était gratuit dans leur métier.

Relisant ses notes sur la prochaine opération, le capitaine se demanda ce que Natsuki avait bien pu promettre en échange de la collaboration de ses anciens collègues et elle paniqua quand Dana, l'IA du sous-marin annonça que quelqu'un tentait de communiquer avec elle depuis l'extérieur.

Déglutissant avec peine, Tessa fixa l'écran en face d'elle, à la recherche d'un indice, d'un signe quelconque de trahison de leur position, mais il n'y avait aucun navire en vue, ni même un avion à des miles à la ronde de leur point de stationnement.

Dana répéta son message et le capitaine lui demanda des explications sur la source de l'envoi, mais l'IA était incapable de répondre. Puis, sans attendre l'accord de quiconque, Dana se mit à énumérer des chiffres en boucle, laissant tout le personnel du centre de commandement perplexe.

Et d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. La lumière vacilla et Tessa ressentit une violente douleur derrière l'œil gauche. Tout son corps se figea, glacé et pétrifié de peur.

Elle étouffait, aveugle et entravée, comme si subitement, elle avait été capturée, bâillonnée, et plongée dans un bain visqueux et froid.

Son cœur s'arrêta.

Et comme tout avait commencé, tout disparut. Elle cligna des yeux et se retrouva sur son siège, au centre de commandement du De Danaan, avec Mardukas qui lui tenait la main, le visage fermé et l'air encore plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Vous allez bien, capitaine ? » Sa voix montrait clairement son inquiétude et Tessa se sentit rougir.

Elle bredouilla quelques mots pour le rassurer, mais son second ne semblait pas convaincu. Il tenait absolument à ce qu'elle aille se reposer et n'acceptait pas les contestations de la jeune femme qui prétendait que tout allait bien.

Voyait la mine horrifiée de son équipage, Tessa les interrogea et baissant la tête et le ton, Mardukas suggéra qu'il la raccompagne à sa cabine.

Le capitaine saisit l'allusion et à regret, accepta de le suivre.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il lui expliqua qu'elle avait perdu connaissance pendant presque un quart d'heure, et qu'elle n'avait cessé de hurler dans ce qui était apparemment un mélange de russe et de dialectes chinois. Il n'avait pas tout saisi, mais elle avait clairement appelé à l'aide. En japonais.

-oOo-

Mao était dans le hangar avec Kurz et Clouzot quand elle reçut l'ordre de rejoindre le capitaine dans ses quartiers.

A l'air paniqué du soldat qui venait la chercher, le lieutenant sut qu'il y avait un problème et elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver ses deux compagnons suivre de près alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cabine de Tessa.

Melissa prit tout juste le temps de frapper avant de rentrer, mais sa supérieure n'en parut pas offensée. Pas plus qu'elle ne fut choquée de voir les deux officiers qui accompagnaient son amie.

En revanche, les trois SRT restèrent silencieux face à leur capitaine, débraillée et les cheveux en bataille en train de faire les cent pas au milieu de sa chambre.

Tessa les dévisagea les uns derrière les autres, l'inquiétude mais aussi l'incertitude et la peur se lisant clairement sur son visage. Le plus frappant était ses yeux, brillants comme si elle se retenait de pleurer et en même temps empli d'une immense fureur, presque démoniaque.

« Kaname a été capturée. » Son ton était désespéré et agressif, comme si elle se sentait responsable et impuissante.

« Qui… ? » commença Kurz avant d'être coupé par Mao.

« Sosuke est au courant ? »

Tessa secoua la tête et se remit à tourner en rond.

« Je le sais, je le sens… »

Elle se planta devant son bureau et posa violemment ses deux mains dessus.

« Elle est en danger. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle leur résiste longtemps… »

« Elle est forte, elle ne se laissera pas faire, tenta Melissa qui se voulait rassurante. »

« Sauf qu'elle n'a plus la volonté de se battre, murmura le capitaine en regardant ses poings serrés. »

Les trois SRT échangèrent un bref regard, perdus face aux affirmations de leur supérieur et Clouzot tenta de redemander d'où venaient ces informations. Il n'avait vu aucun message concernant l'opération en Sibérie et même s'il était au courant que des grandes lignes de cette affaire, il aurait dû être au courant s'il avait eu un problème.

A nouveau Tessa secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas eu de rapport… Dana a reçu directement… » La jeune femme détourna les yeux, visiblement perdue et encore sous le choc.

« Il faut aller l'aider. » dit Kurz en s'approchant de sa supérieure et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« T'es pas d'accord ? » Il affichait un sourire confiant auquel Tessa répondit faiblement.

« Mais le planning… » murmura-t-elle la tête baissée, comme si elle avait honte de ce qu'elle allait dire.

Mao jeta un œil en direction du commandant, puis du sniper et s'approchant du capitaine elle-aussi, elle glissa : « On va s'arranger. Après tout, on est les meilleurs, non ? »

Elle avait un sourire en coin qui se voulait rassurant, mais son regard trahissait clairement son inquiétude.

Tessa acquiesça mollement pendant que ses compagnons lui répétaient qu'ils allaient trouver une solution et commençaient déjà à revoir leurs plans pour intervenir en Sibérie dans les meilleurs délais.

Si tout se passait bien, ils pourraient envoyer une équipe dans moins de deux jours, mais d'abord, ils avaient besoin de confirmer ce que leur capitaine affirmait. Le message reçu par l'IA du sous-marin était indéchiffrable en l'état et il n'avait personne à bord pour le décoder.

-oOo-

Sosuke bondit hors de sa couche, son arme à la main, prêt à tirer pour se retrouver face à Kurz, l'air plus décontenancé qu'effrayer.

« Range ça, c'est pas le moment de déconner, lui dit le sniper d'un ton sec. »

Le sergent-major dévisagea son ami et tenta de retrouver ses esprits.

Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau et but une gorgée avant de se frotter les yeux d'un revers de la main pour finir de se réveiller et demanda à son ami ce qu'il faisait là.

« Assieds-toi, » ordonna le tireur, faisant preuve d'un sérieux peu ordinaire qui inquiéta Sosuke.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit le pilote en se posant sur son lit mollement. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures mais il était tout de même prêt à retourner sur le terrain si nécessaire.

Kurz retourna la chaise de son bureau et l'enfourcha.

« Tu as reçu des nouvelles ? » Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser, tous les deux savaient parfaitement de qui il parlait, mais Sosuke secoua la tête en regardant ses pieds. Il allait dire quelque chose quand le sniper reprit :

« Tu as un moyen de la joindre, quelque chose qui permettrait de savoir où elle est… » Il parlait vite, très vite, enchaînant les questions les unes derrière les autres et ce fut plus cette manière particulièrement empressée de l'interroger qui inquiéta Sosuke, plutôt que le contenu.

Relevant les yeux vers son ami, il demanda alors :

« Il y a un problème ? »

Son regard était dur et glacé, comme vidé d'une partie de son âme pensa Kurz, et la réalisation lui fit mal au ventre. Ce qu'il avait à dire allait finir de le déshumaniser, mais c'était trop tard pour reculer.

Soupirant, le sniper se passa la main dans les cheveux et évita de faire face au pilote.

Le silence s'étira quelques secondes, devant vite pénible et le tireur finit par s'expliquer.

Il n'y avait rien de concret, rien de précis, ni de sûr. Un message incompréhensible était parvenu à Dana directement, sans aucun accord préalable et Tessa avait perdu connaissance. Il ne savait pas si les deux choses étaient liées, mais le capitaine avait affirmé que Kaname était en danger et qu'elle avait été capturée.

Sosuke ne réagit pas. Ses pupilles se contractèrent légèrement, mais ce fut le seul changement visible dans son attitude.

Son visage était complètement fermé, impassible et neutre, un masque d'indifférence totale. Ses poings étaient fermés et sa respiration légèrement trop rapide, mais tout pouvait être considéré comme normal dans la mesure où il avait été réveillé brutalement.

Kurz poursuivit, annonçant que le commandant était parti se renseigner sur la situation d'Alex auprès de Hunter, pour vérifier le pressentiment de Tessa. Puis il passa à leur changement de planning. Si l'intuition du capitaine se confirmait, alors ils devraient intervenir rapidement. Le tireur ne voulait pas insister sur la mauvaise impression de Tessa quant à la situation de Kaname, mais curieusement Sosuke lui confirma son demi-aveu.

« Il faut agir vite. Si réellement elle a été capturée, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. »

Sa voix était vide d'émotion et Kurz se retrouva à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ne sachant comment réagir face à ce comportement si détaché.

Finalement, il se contenta d'acquiescer, en lui disant que Tessa pensait comme lui. Il brûlait d'envie de l'interroger pour savoir d'où leur venait cette idée que Kaname ne résisterait pas, mais il se retint. Ce n'était pas le moment. Et vu l'air hagard de son ami, il choisit plutôt de changer de sujet.

Kurz se releva, et posant la main sur l'épaule de Sosuke, il lui conseilla de se reposer. Il en avait besoin s'il voulait être opérationnel pour la suite.

En plus, la rescousse de Kaname dépendait en bonne partie de leur capacité à finir plus vite le reste du programme, donc il allait falloir être efficace.

-oOo-

Les images satellites ne laissaient pas de place au doute. Quoi qu'il se soit passé à Amursk dans la nuit, c'était la même chose que ce qui avait détruit Nelkan au début de l'année, même si le phénomène était moins important.

Tessa resta horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, comprenant que tout ce massacre résultait uniquement de l'activation du Shinagami, et donc, indirectement, du travail de Kaname.

Clouzot avait réuni tout ce qu'il y avait de disponible sur l'opération de Sibérie en un temps record, malheureusement il n'y avait rien qui permettait réellement d'avancer sur ce qui gênait le capitaine. Au contraire.

Les clichés ne faisaient que soulever de nouvelles interrogations, bien plus alarmantes encore puisqu'ils montraient clairement la puissance de l'arme que l'ennemi possédait. Ce n'était pas un test nucléaire qui avait rasé Nalkan comme ils l'avaient imaginé au départ mais bien l'action de ce qu'avait développé Kaname. Ce qu'elle avait créé était réellement démoniaque.

Le nom avait vraiment été bien trouvé pensa Tessa avec ironie. Mais le problème n'était pas là. Il fallait être sûr que le Shinigami avait bien été désactivé de façon définitive pour éviter qu'une catastrophe pareille ne se reproduise et que les membres d'Amalgame n'aient un outil aussi monstrueux dans leur camp.

Les photos indiquaient qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'explosion, juste un champ de force immense, déployé sur des centaines de mètres avant de disparaître et de faire s'écrouler les bâtiments.

Mais Kaname n'était plus dedans.

Le dernier rapport d'Alex et des autres agents dans les environs que le commandant avait réuni confirmait que tout s'était passé comme prévu. Il n'y avait que peu de victimes puisque l'alarme avait été déclenchée afin d'évacuer les locaux et seuls quelques scientifiques trop zélés avaient refusé de quitter leurs postes, mais ils avaient été sortis de force par l'équipe d'intervention de Leonard.

Le Whispered n'avait cherché à protéger le personnel, il avait surtout voulu s'assurer leur coopération et les avait clairement menacés si jamais ils poursuivaient leurs études sur la génétique et les fréquences cérébrales. Pour la forme, il avait fait abattre quelques protestataires pendant que Kaname se chargeait de désactiver son arme.

Ensuite, il n'y avait plus rien. Aucune confirmation que tout s'était bien déroulé à ce niveau-là. Les locaux étaient inexploitables, mais il n'y avait eu aucun message pour annoncer le résultat de la mission. Les radios avaient toutes cessé de fonctionner après l'apparition du champ de force.

Pourtant, tout indiquait que l'extraction avait eu lieu puisqu'il n'y avait plus de trace où que ce soit de Kaname, d'Alex ou de Leonard après l'explosion. Même le satellite avait été touché et les clichés s'arrêtaient après l'effondrement du bâtiment principal.

A croire qu'ils s'étaient volatilisé pendant les quelques minutes de vide de communication qui avaient suivi la destruction de la base.

A priori, il n'y avait pas réellement de raison de s'inquiéter. Il n'y avait aucune preuve qu'ils leur soient arrivés quelque chose, mais Tessa n'était pas rassurée. Elle n'aimait pas les périodes blanches où aucune liaison n'était possible, ce n'était pas bon signe pour elle. Et même si la période manquante dans les images satellites n'était pas très longues, c'était suffisant pour semer le doute dans l'esprit du capitaine.

Elle regarda à nouveau les clichés d'Armursk et frissonna. Ce n'était pas normal qu'ils n'aient pas de nouvelle alors que les transmissions étaient rétablies depuis longtemps.

En plus, Wraith elle-même ne répondait pas aux appels de Hunter et le chef du département des renseignements semblait particulièrement contrarié par toute cette affaire qui tombait au pire moment.

Cette réflexion interpella le capitaine qui demanda des précisions et Hunter lui annonça alors du bout des lèvres et à grands renforts de périphrases que Milla s'était évanouie dans l'après-midi et que Dim n'était pas en grande forme, ce qui avait mis beaucoup de scientifiques dans l'embarras. Un mouvement de panique avait envahi le laboratoire, se répandant comme une trainée de poudre aux différents étages de la Ying-Fa.

Tessa fronça les sourcils et à force de persuasion, elle finit par découvrir que l'hystérie collective n'était pas dû qu'à un petit malaise de Milla mais aussi à l'état sérieux de Dim qui était en réalité dans le comas depuis des heures ainsi qu'à la crise de Natsuki. En effet, la jeune femme pourtant calme et posée avait tenté de s'échapper par tous les moyens du bâtiment et Hunter avait dû employer la force pour l'obliger à rester tranquille. Et elle n'avait accepté de ne pas bouger qu'en l'échange de l'aide de Wraith.

Et depuis lors, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de l'espionne et Natsuki se murait dans le silence.

Soupirant, Hunter s'essuya le front et attendit que Tessa mette un terme à leur communication, ce qu'elle fit rapidement après les formules de politesse d'usage.

S'asseyant dans son fauteuil, le capitaine ferma les yeux et tenta de se vider la tête.

Ce n'était pas bon signe. Tout confirmait son intuition, surtout si Dim et Milla avaient également ressenti la détresse de Kaname, au moins aussi violemment qu'elle.

Elle avait été capturée et certainement torturée ou droguée. Il n'y avait bien sûr aucune preuve, mais les éléments concordaient trop bien pour être juste des coïncidences.

* * *

_Alors oui, je sais, ça fait un peu cliffhanger, mais en fait non. Enfin, je veux dire, je ne cache rien, pas de tour tordu, mais bien la dure réalité de ce que j'ai écrit. Vous avez le droit de hurler que je suis revenue à la case départ et que je suis trop cruelle, mais d'un autre coté, j'avais prévenu._

_Ah oui, et je rappelle pour ceux qui auraient (encore) oublié, ceci est un drame. C'est plus mieilleux que ce que j'avais initialement en tête, mais bon... Ca reste et restera un drame.Et je suis dans une période Angst donc va falloir faire avec !_


	41. Stone

_Petite mise en garde pour changer. Ce chapitre est un peu glauque, surtout sur la fin. Ames sensibles, ne soyez pas surprises par l'état des prisons soviétiques et de leurs occupants._

* * *

**Chapitre 41 Stone**

Sosuke tournait comme un lion en cage. Il avait donné son maximum pour ne perdre de temps et intégrer l'équipe qui interviendrait en Sibérie, mais il commençait à douter que le sauvetage se fisse. Depuis la visite de Kurz trois jours plus tôt, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de ce qui se préparait, et bien sûr, il n'était pas parvenu à joindre Kaname, ni même Natsuki.

Son instinct lui disait qu'il n'avait pas tous les éléments et il sentait qu'on lui cachait des choses.

L'ambiance avait changé et tout le monde semblait l'éviter. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, tout en étant convaincu que ça avait un lien avec Kaname.

Pas une fois il n'avait croisé Tessa, alors que normalement elle passait toujours pour saluer ses hommes, soit avant leur départ, soit à leur retour de mission. Mao et Clouzot étaient toujours enfermés au centre de commandement et même Kurz passait son temps avec l'équipe de maintenance pour vérifier les réglages des AS.

Ils ne s'y seraient pas pris autrement s'ils avaient cherché à gagner du temps.

Le seul avec lequel le sergent-major avait réussi à discuter était le capitaine en second, mais Mardukas n'avait évidemment rien laissé filtrer d'intéressant sur la situation en Sibérie.

Alors logiquement, Sosuke finit par perdre son calme.

L'opération de nettoyage était pratiquement finie, les quelques centres qui restaient à détruire ne relevaient pas explicitement de son unité et le Laevatein n'était plus nécessaire puisque les AS d'Amalgame avaient presque tous été détruits dans les précédentes attaques. Par conséquent, c'était le moment ou jamais d'aller chercher Kaname.

C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait.

Il n'avait pas envisagé une seconde que Tessa puisse lui refuser sa demande. Ni les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à ne pas agir plus vite.

Il s'était pratiquement invité de force dans son bureau pour lui parler, et il était sur le point de lui révéler le fond de sa pensée de façon peu amicale ni professionnelle, mais il se maîtrisa devant la mine déconfite de sa supérieure.

Quand la jeune femme, profondément ennuyée et visiblement exténuée commença à lui expliquer les problèmes auxquels elle avait dû faire face, Sosuke resta interdit.

Sans même demander l'autorisation, il s'assit, vidé par la nouvelle. Il écoutait à peine ce que Tessa avait à lui apprendre. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était qu'il était trop tard.

Il n'y avait plus de trace de Kaname, elle avait disparu. Encore.

C'était un cauchemar.

Doucement, il tenta d'organiser ses idées et de retrouver son calme. Tessa avait posé sa main sur la sienne et le regardait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude, comme si elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je suis désolée, Sosuke, murmura-t-elle enfin en baissant les yeux. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, l'un en face de l'autre, sans même se regarder, puis Sosuke finit par demander pourquoi personne ne lui avait parlé. Il avait le droit de savoir, il était personnellement concerné.

Son ton n'était pas vraiment agressif, mais Tessa sentait tout de même les accusations qu'il tentait laborieusement de masquer.

« Je… je suis vraiment désolée. J'attendais, en espérant avoir des nouvelles. Quelque chose… Il y a eu ce message, reçu par Dana, et je pensais qu'on arriverait à le décoder… Et puis quand Dim s'est réveillé, il aurait pu nous en apprendre un peu plus. Il est très proche de Kaname… Et je… »

Elle s'embrouillait, la panique de l'avoir déçu, mais aussi la frustration de son impuissance dans cette affaire la faisait raconter tout et n'importe quoi et elle ne s'arrêta que par la force des choses, quand Sosuke la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, stupéfaite par cette démonstration de tendresse et resta immobile et complètement figée.

Ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes du sergent-major d'être aussi attentionné, mais d'un autre coté, ils étaient seuls, sans personne pour les regarder de travers ou colporter de fausses rumeurs et quand il murmura son prénom accompagné de paroles rassurantes, elle comprit qu'il réconfortait une amie plutôt que sa supérieure et que tôt ou tard, elle allait devoir lui rendre des comptes sur ses décisions.

Il la relâcha et Tessa s'essuya rapidement le bord des yeux, séchant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle allait le remercier quand il lui demanda : « Tu as parlé d'un message, je peux le voir ? »

La jeune femme cilla plusieurs fois, interloquée et fit le tour de son bureau pour récupérer le papier où était notée la série de caractères correspondant à la transcription de ce qu'avait reçu Dana.

Sosuke l'étudia un moment et le capitaine lui glissa gentiment qu'elle n'avait pas pu le décrypter et qu'aucun des agents des renseignements qu'elle avait contacté n'avait compris ce code.

« Et Dana l'a reçu directement ?

- Oui, quelques secondes avant que je… avant que je ne sente l'appel de Kaname. »

Sosuke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire et Tessa marmonna quelques mots à propos de Résonance que Kaname aurait dû lui expliquer, mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Il restait concentré sur le message, réfléchissant à comment le déchiffrer quand il réalisa que sa supérieure continuait de lui parler.

Elle avait demandé de l'aide à beaucoup de gens, espérant vraiment trouvé un début de piste quelque part, mais tout ce qu'elle avait appris, par Wraith puis par Natsuki était que Kaname était une spécialiste du cryptage et qu'elle créait très souvent des algorithmes tordus pour envoyer des données. Et il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait ensuite les décoder.

C'était sa manière de se protéger. Elle avait à sa disposition tout un arsenal de programmes qui tournaient en permanence pour rendre illisibles toutes les informations disponibles à son sujet.

Même son téléphone était un modèle qu'elle avait trafiqué et qui utilisait une fréquence spéciale pour être intraçable.

La mention de son portable rappela à Sosuke que Kaname avait parlé d'un système particulier mis en place pour la joindre, mais uniquement si elle le souhaitait. Et elle avait installé le dispositif sur son téléphone à lui. Et il y avait aussi le programme qu'elle avait utilisé avec Al qui lui avait permis de la contacter au mois d'août.

C'était peut-être une solution.

Il se redressa et reprenant son ton professionnel, il demanda à son capitaine l'autorisation de faire ses propres recherches.

Tessa s'étonna un peu son revirement d'attitude puis, voyant la lueur d'espoir dans son regard, elle prit elle-aussi sa voix la plus stricte et lui accorda l'accès à une copie des données transmises à l'IA du sous-marin, et lui ordonna de lui faire un rapport détaillé de tout ce qu'il pourrait trouver.

Récupérer Kaname était devenue la nouvelle priorité de Tessa et elle mettrait tout en oeuvre pour la ramener en un seul morceau.

Elle le devait aussi bien à Sosuke qu'à Natsuki et il n'était pas question qu'elle les déçoivent.  
Pas après l'aide qu'ils lui avaient apportée dans sa revanche contre Amalgame.

-oOo-

Assis dans le cockpit du Laevatein, Sosuke étudiait le message envoyé par Kaname et tentait en vain de trouver une piste pour la retrouver.

Il avait appelé Mao à la rescousse pour la partie technique, vu qu'elle était bien plus douée que lui en informatique et elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire le lien entre son portable et l'IA de l'unité. Ainsi, Al avait eu accès directement au programme installé par la Whispered, et avec les données qu'il avait encore en mémoire de sa manipulation en Thaïlande, il n'avait eu aucun mal à comprendre son algorithme.

Le problème n'était plus de décoder le contenu du message, mais plutôt de trouver un moyen pour entrer en contact avec son émettrice.

Kaname avait envoyé un programme succin qui permettait de la localiser, à condition qu'elle utilise son accès à l'Omni-sphère. Malheureusement, où qu'elle soit, elle ne semblait pas se servir beaucoup de ses capacités de Whispered.

D'un coté, c'était une bonne chose, puisque cela indiquait que ses ravisseurs n'en avaient pas après la Black Technology, mais d'un autre, c'était aussi mauvais signe, parce qu'alors ils n'avaient pas de raison de la garder en vie.

Dim lui avait dit de concentrer ses recherches en Asie centrale. D'après lui, c'était par là que Kaname avait été emmenée. Il ne lui avait donné aucune explication sur comment il savait ce genre de détails, mais il lui avait affirmé que la jeune femme était enfermée dans une zone enneigée et froide.

Il fallut presque deux semaines à Sosuke avant de trouver un signal et encore presque dix jours pour être sûr de l'endroit.

Mais grâce à Wraith et Natsuki, il put obtenir rapidement des informations sur les infrastructures et Tessa lui délégua aussitôt une équipe pour aller récupérer Kaname, et peut-être Alex et Leonard s'il avait de la chance.

-oOo-

Le paysage vide et gelé était douloureusement familier pour Sosuke. La montagne, pelée et sèche d'un coté, la rivière déchaînée et imprévisible de l'autre. Et entre les deux, rien. La neige, le vent, quelques rochers. Même les arbres ne poussaient plus au milieu de cette désolation.

Il n'était pas revenu là depuis des années, et encore moins à cette saison, mais ça n'avait pas changé.

La région du Pamir était une terre hostile et isolée, parfaite pour disparaître. Personne ne s'aventurait plus sur le glacier depuis que les Soviétiques avaient fermé les mines. Seuls quelques paysans, l'été, venaient promener leurs troupeaux, mais ils restaient le plus souvent dans la vallée, ils ne montaient pas si haut.

L'air était froid et surchargé en oxygène, mais par chance, Sosuke ne souffrait pas du mal des montagnes. Les hommes avec lui non plus. Ils étaient tous entraînés et même si les conditions climatiques étaient un avantage pour l'ennemi, il avait de son coté l'effet de surprise.

Et une excellente connaissance du terrain.

Trouver la base, même cachée au coeur de la roche ne fut pas bien difficile pour Sosuke qui connaissait chaque recoin par coeur et s'avait par où passer pour avancer le plus vite possible. En plus Al lui avait donné les coordonnées exactes de l'endroit où Kaname se trouvait, avec une erreur de quelques mètres seulement. Par conséquent, il n'avait pas été difficile de trouver l'entrer de la structure, perdue au milieu du glacier.

Ils lancèrent l'attaque de nuit et se déployèrent en quelques minutes, infiltrant les différents niveaux sans un bruit.

L'équipe fut scindée en plusieurs groupes afin de couvrir le plus grand secteur en un minimum de temps et surtout, empêcher quiconque de s'enfuir.

Sosuke avait donné à ses hommes l'ordre de tirer à vu, il ne cherchait pas à s'encombrer de prisonnier. Les gardes ne savaient certainement rien d'intéressant et les scientifiques qui travaillaient là ne méritaient pas de continuer à vivre. C'était tout du moins son opinion.

Mais elle était assez bien partagée par ceux qui avaient accepté de le suivre. Et dans une certaine mesure, il suspectait Tessa de penser la même chose puisqu'elle lui avait donné carte blanche et n'attendait pas d'autre information de sa part que celles lui confirmant l'extraction de Kaname et de ses éventuels alliés.

Le capitaine n'avait pas mentionné un seul mot sur les méthodes à utiliser et elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était libre d'agir comme bon lui souhait. Cette mission n'était pas officiellement orchestrée par Mithril, il n'avait donc pas à suivre les règles traditionnelles employées par l'organisation.

Il se battait contre des terroristes et pour une fois, il avait le droit d'utiliser leurs méthodes.

Et il ne s'en priva pas.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la base, il élimina ses adversaires le plus silencieusement possible, utilisant en priorité son couteau pour éviter d'attirer l'attention ou de laisser des indices avec ses douilles et en peu de temps, il réussit à se faufiler au niveau le plus bas, là où étaient les cellules.

Il avait appris d'un des gardes que les scientifiques étaient tous regroupés au même étage, et il avait envoyé Kurz se charger d'eux pendant qu'il partait chercher Kaname. Il imaginait que puisqu'elle n'utilisait que très peu ses capacités de Whispered, elle devait être retenue prisonnière quelque part au plus profond des locaux.

L'intérieur de la base était sale, comme si l'endroit n'avait pas servi depuis des années et qu'il avait été laissé à l'abandon. Il y avait des infiltrations d'eau ici et là, la moisissure courait le long des murs, et si les couloirs n'étaient pas infestés de rats c'était uniquement grâce au climat, trop froid pour leur survie.

Sosuke s'enfonça un peu plus dans les sous-sols et découvrit les cellules basses, glacées et fermées par des barreaux de fer leur donnant un air de clapier plus que de prison.

Encore qu'un élevage porcin était certainement plus propre que cet endroit.

L'air était à peine respirable, la puanteur des corps en décompostion collait à la pierre, les traces de sang qui zébraient aussi bien le sol que le plafond laissait peu de place à l'imagination sur le genre de massacre qui s'était déroulé dans ces lieux. Les ossements trainant dans le recoin d'une cellule ne faisaient que confirmer ce qui advenait de ceux qui arrivaient jusque là.

Sosuke craignait le pire et à chaque cellule qu'il dépassait, il retenait son souffle, près à découvrir le corps mutilé de Kaname.

Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Alex au fond d'une prison crasseuse, les pieds et les mains liés par de lourds anneaux métalliques enchainés directement dans le mur.

L'espion était visiblement mal en point, mais ses blessures étaient anciennes déjà et même si elles n'avaient probablement pas été traitées comme il aurait fallu, ses jours ne semblaient pas en danger.

Il était très amaigri, avait le visage tuméfié et du sang séché couvrait ce qui restait de sa combinaison au niveau du flanc droit, mais à part ça, il allait plutôt bien, surtout vu les circonstances.

Sosuke hésita à le libérer, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le considérer comme responsable de la capture de Kaname et il était sur le point de passer son chemin quand Alex émit un grognement plaintif et se redressant laborieusement à cause de ses entraves, il mit le soldat en garde sur l'état de Kaname.

Voyant qu'il avait l'attention du sergent-major, l'espion lui expliqua que la Whispered ne se laisserait sûrement pas approcher facilement et qu'elle ne serait probablement pas en état de reconnaître son sauveteur. Par conséquent, Alex conseilla à Sosuke de lui parler, doucement et en japonais de façon à ce qu'elle comprenne de qui il s'agissait avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Il ne détailla rien de plus et se contenta de lui demander de se dépêcher. Il ne chercha pas à obtenir sa libération ni son aide. Il resta prostrer contre son mur de pierres froides et referma les yeux, attendant son doute le coup de poignard ou la balle qui l'achèverait. Le souhaitant presque.

Mais Sosuke n'avait aucune intention de le tuer. Il se contenta de continuer d'avancer.

Il reçut un message de Kurz lui indiquant qu'il avait sécurisé le niveau du laboratoire mais qu'il n'avait pas trouvé Kaname et un autre de Yang l'informant que toutes les voies d'accès étaient sous contrôle.

Le sergent-major acquiesça et donna sa position à son sergent pour qu'il vienne récupérer Alex, puis il repartit explorer les autres cellules à la recherche de sa maitresse.

Au bout d'un couloir, il tomba sur un escalier étroit donnant sur une pièce nettement plus propre que les autres et relativement bien éclairée. Il y avait une immense console informatique avec des installations récentes et une énorme cuve oblonge, remplie d'un curieux liquide visqueux, mais ce qui était vraiment impressionnant c'était sa taille, près de deux mètres de haut et les sangles qui flottaient à l'intérieur comme pour retenir celui, ou celle qui était plongée à l'intérieur.

Cette idée frappa Sosuke, qui sentit son estomac se nouer et il dut lutter contre la nausée qui le menaçait. Parcourant rapidement la pièce du regard, il remarqua une petite porte dissimulée derrière une armoire d'où provenait le bip léger mais régulier d'un moniteur.

Sans faire un bruit, le sergent-major s'approcha, son Glock prêt à tirer, mais quand il repoussa le battant, son coeur s'arrêta.

Il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose, mais pas à ça.

Il s'était préparé à retrouver Kaname mal en point, attachée comme Alex, ou battue comme tant d'autres prisonniers avant elle, et il pensait être capable de tout encaisser. Il était là pour la sauver et ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments personnels prendre le dessus sur sa mission. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il en avait vu d'autres, et certainement de bien pires. En plus, Alex l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne serait pas en état de le reconnaître. Il savait.

Mais cette fois ce n'était pas juste une civile inconnue qu'il libérait, pas même un coéquipier, un sodat entrainé à ce genre de situation.

Et ce qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas juste le corps d'une femme torturée.

Ils avaient voulu la détruire. Il ne voyait que ça pour justifier ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Kaname gisait sur ce qui devait être un vieux matelas défoncé, les poignets noués directement au sommier et tout le corps entravé pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Elle avait une perfusion dans le bras gauche et une autre dans l'aorte, plus tout un tas de fils électriques qui semblaient directement reliés à son cerveau.

Dès qu'il s'approcha, il la vit se tendre, comme si elle sentait une présence étrangère et à peine essaya-t-il de la toucher qu'elle se mit à jurer en farsi. Elle chercha à se débattre et Sosuke remarqua alors les traces de sang sur ses bras, à force de tirer sur les liens supposa-t-il.

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'on lui injectait en continue et il coupa l'arrivée de liquide. Il n'y avait aucune indication de ce dont il s'agissait, mais il partit du principe que ce n'était pas un produit vital, ni même bénéfique vu son état. Il essaya de lui parler, de la rassurer avant de la détacher mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre.

Kaname portait un curieux masque sur les yeux qui lui projettait en permanence des images psychédéliques et autres formules élaborées et qui l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit, mais elle pouvait facilement entendre le résonnement étouffé des pas sur le sol ou le souffle régulier d'une respiration. Elle avait appris à écouter. Malgré toutes les drogues qui saoulaient son organisme, elle arrivait à être encore consciente de son environnement. C'était d'ailleurs une des seules choses qui la rattachait encore à la réalité.

Le bruit et la douleur dans ses bras. Et parfois le goût du sang quand elle se mordait la langue, bien trop fort, juste pour vérifier qu'elle était encore en vie et ne pas perdre pied définitivement.

Quand elle reconnut les paroles réconfortantes de l'intrus, elle se contracta encore plus et serra les poings, chercha à s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes. Elle avait besoin de tenir encore un peu, quelques heures, quelques jours...

Mais même alors qu'elle se débattait, entaillant un peu plus la chair de ses poignets, la voix continuait de lui murmurer ces mots apaisants.

Doucement, elle sentit qu'on lui retirait le casque qu'elle avait sur la tête mais elle refusa d'ouvrir les yeux.

Pas tout de suite.

Elle n'arriverait pas à leur résister une nouvelle fois s'ils la remettaient dans leur appareil de malheur. Pas maintenant, alors qu'elle commençait à laisser son esprit divaguer.

Puis il y eut ces doigts sur sa joue, rugueux et en même temps, tellement délicats et tendres qu'elle retint son souffle.

Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle se surprit à ne pas pouvoir étouffer un sanglot alors qu'il lui murmurait que tout irait bien, qu'il ne la laisserait plus.

Dans un souffle qui ressemblait surtout à une question, elle chuchota son prénom et Sosuke ne put retenir son sourire.

Elle était vivante.

Et avec lui.

Le cauchemar touchait à sa fin.

* * *

_Autant j'avais adoré le dernier chapitre, autant celui-ci me laisse une drôle d'impression... Et ça avance pas aussi vite que je voulais aussi. En plus, comme je me suis lancé dans le Nano, je vais mettre cette histoire en retrait pour tout le mois de novembre. Ca ne va pas dire plus de chapitre avant décembre, mais sûrement pas un par semaine. Mais promis, je me rattraperai après._


	42. Désintox

**Chapitre 42 Désintox **

Le trajet avait duré une éternité. Ils avaient rejoint le De Danaan quelque part au milieu de l'océan Indien, et Kaname était devenue hystérique dès qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle était enfermée.

L'équipe médicale avait dû lui injecter un somnifère puissant pour la faire dormir et éviter qu'elle ne détruise tout leur matériel.

Malgré trois semaines de captivité, la jeune femme avait encore de bons réflexes et il avait fallu l'intervention conjointe de Sosuke et d'un autre soldat pour la calmer et surtout la maintenir allongée les quelques secondes nécessaires à l'administration du produit.

Le problème avait été qu'avec toutes les drogues qu'elle avait déjà reçues, l'ajout d'un sédatif n'était pas une très bonne idée et Alex se fit un plaisir de le faire remarquer à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

D'un autre coté, vu la situation, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu d'autre solution et en attendant de trouver mieux, chacun eut droit à quelques heures de repos jusqu'au retour dans les eaux chinoise.

Alex insista pour être renvoyé à Hong Kong le plus rapidement possible et il suggéra de prendre Kaname avec lui, mais Tessa, de même que Sosuke ne parurent pas enchantés par cette idée et ce ne fut que suite aux demandes répétées de Natsuki et Wraith que les deux rescapés furent ajoutés au convoi.

L'espion n'avait pas été très prolixe concernant sa détention, ni sur les raisons qui lui valait d'être encore en vie, mais les deux espionnes contaient bien l'interroger personnellement.

Tout ce qu'Alex avait dit c'était qu'il servait de monnaie d'échange puis il avait orienté la discussion sur Leonard qui les avait abandonnés avant même les premiers signes d'attaque ennemie pour éviter de dévoiler son implication dans leur mission.

Tessa avait écouté son rapport sans un mot puis l'avait laissé se reposer quelques heures avant le transfert à terre pendant qu'elle informait les deux espionnes de ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre.

Les deux femmes ne parurent pas vraiment surprises, mais elles souhaitaient surtout en discuter avec Kaname, histoire d'avoir une autre version, peut-être plus fiable de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. En attendant, Wraith se chargea d'entamer des recherches sur la position éventuelle de Leonard, puisqu'il était maintenant sûr qu'il n'avait pas été capturé avec ses alliés temporaires.

-oOo-

Natsuki se rua sur le toit dès qu'elle apprit que l'hélicoptère arrivait. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour garder son calme et ne pas céder à la panique, mais elle savait parfaitement ce qui attendait sa protégée une fois qu'elle s'était retrouvé à nouveau entre les mains de l'ennemi et elle ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de craindre le pire.

Sosuke avait affirmé que Kaname allait bien et que ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles, mais Natsuki gardait tout de même en tête l'état dans lequel ma Whispered s'était retrouvée suite aux divers traitements des scientifiques d'Amalgame quand elle était encore en Sibérie.

Le sergent-major n'avait probablement pas tout vu.

Et le fait que jamais elle ne puisse parler directement avec Kaname avait eu tendance à confirmer les soupçons de Natsuki sur son état.

Sosuke avait justifié son silence par le sommeil, rappelant à l'espionne que sa partenaire était épuisée par ses semaines de captivités, mais celle-ci n'était pas dupe.

Quand enfin l'appareil arriva, Natsuki avait été rejointe par Wraith, qui s'inquiétait pour son amie et qui voulait mettre la main sur son adjoint le plus vite possible afin de l'interroger.

Le compte-rendu du capitaine était loin d'être complet, ce qui était plutôt logique, et la Coréenne, qui n'avait pas l'intention de se contenter de si peu, utiliserait tous les arguments à sa portée pour obtenir les informations qu'elle désirait.

Kurz sauta le premier et il aidait Tessa à descendre, puis il attrapa Alex et le soutint jusqu'à l'entrée où l'équipe médicale attendait.

Il était très affaibli et manqua de tomber quand le tireur le lâcha mais il refusa de suivre les infirmiers sans Kaname ce qui paniqua Natsuki.

Leur regard se croisèrent mais aucun des deux ne parla. La tension entre eux était palpable et relativement pesante, si bien que Mao, descendue également de l'appareil, se chargea de détourner l'attention de l'espionne en lui indiquant que sa protégée arrivait.

Sosuke la tenait fermement contre lui, mais la jeune femme marchait sans trop de difficultés, la tête dodelinant sur l'épaule de son amant comme si elle était encore endormie et n'avançait que par réflexe.

Natsuki dévisagea son amie et Sosuke qui la soutenait toujours et elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Comme elle le redoutait, Kaname n'était pas dans son état normal, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la simple fatigue. Son regard trouble ne laissait pas de place au doute.

Elle était droguée et visiblement pas à petite dose.

Devinant ce que Natsuki pensait, Sosuke confirma d'un hochement de tête. Les médecins n'avaient été capables d'identifier tout ce qu'elle avait reçu mais il était clair que c'était des psychotropes puissants qui la laissaient dans cet état second relativement en dehors de la réalité et les somnifères qu'ils avaient ajoutés pour la calmer n'avaient pas vraiment amélioré les choses.

Kaname était effectivement nettement plus conciliante, mais elle continuait de marmonner des phrases incohérentes à propos de compresseurs et de système interne de fusion à froid tout le temps du trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elle finit par s'endormir à nouveau.

-oOo-

Kaname se réveilla en sursaut mais refusa de bouger tant qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle s'efforça de calmer sa respiration et se concentra sur les bruits autour d'elle.

Le bip régulier du moniteur cardiaque sur la gauche ne l'aida pas, en revanche le ronron régulier d'une climatisation lui rappela qu'elle n'était plus prisonnière.

Son esprit n'était pas très clair, mais petit à petit, elle se souvint.

Sosuke était venu la chercher, il l'avait emmenée à bord du De Danaan. Après tout devenait assez flou.

Entrouvrant les yeux, elle espéra reconnaître le plafond couvert de tuyaux divers, typique du sous-marin et fut accueillit par des carreaux de plâtre gris.

La lumière n'était pas très forte, mais elle suffit à l'éblouir, entraînant une migraine intense, accompagnée de murmures douloureusement familiers qui lui proposaient tout un tas d'inventions sophistiquées auxquelles elle n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir.

Les images tortueuses d'un champ de force, amorcé par simple émission d'ondes Iota se bousculèrent dans son esprit, accompagnées de dangereux schémas de construction, de codes et de formules élaborées.

Quelqu'un l'appelait et Kaname serait le poing pour lui résister. Elle ne voulait pas écouter, pas savoir. C'était trop dangereux.

Une autre voix, tout aussi familière mais bien réelle la rappela à la réalité.

Elle sentit à nouveau ses doigts sur sa joue, sa main sur la sienne et elle sourit.

« Sosuke… murmura-t-elle. »

Sa voix était étrangement basse mais il n'eut aucun mal à l'entendre.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front en lui conseillant de se reposer encore un peu, mais Kaname fronça les sourcils.

Elle ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps à dormir. Pas alors que les voix continuaient à se déchaîner dans sa tête.

Les scientifiques d'Amalgame avaient tout fait pour débloquer ses talents de Whispered, et ils y étaient plutôt bien parvenus, alors autant en profiter. Même si une partie de ce qu'elles lui soufflaient était inacceptable, il y avait aussi des idées intéressantes, le tout était de faire le tri.

Se redressant, elle utilisa sa main pour se protéger de la lumière et regarda Sosuke de ses yeux vitreux. Elle le remercia et attrapant ses doigts toujours sur son poing, elle les serra entre les siens en lui assurant qu'elle allait bien.

Il était loin d'en être convaincu et aurait bien voulu qu'elle dorme un peu plus, mais la jeune femme semblait décider à se lever, quoi qu'il lui dise.

Elle demanda rapidement des nouvelles de ses amis et s'enquit de l'état d'Alex mais plus pour savoir ce qu'il leur avait appris d'intéressant sur leurs ravisseurs et comment ils s'étaient fait capturer que par réel intérêt de sa santé.

Sosuke lui expliqua rapidement l'avancée de leurs opérations et Kaname hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaite d'apprendre que la plupart des entreprises de fabrication d'armes, ainsi que les centres de stockage avaient été détruits.

Amalgame ne disposait plus non plus de ses laboratoires expérimentaux et plusieurs camps d'entraînement avaient été démantelés pour éviter qu'ils ne puissent former de nouveaux pilotes.

Bien sûr, il restait toujours des groupes terroristes, mais les plus gros centres d'activité avaient été rayés de la carte grâce aux actions conjointes du département des opérations et de celui des renseignements.

Soudain, alors que Sosuke continuait ses explications, Natsuki fit son apparition et elle sauta au cou de Kaname sans lui laisser le temps de former une phrase. Dim suivait de près derrière elle et il gratifia Kaname d'un sourire triste, comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait.

Et d'ailleurs, il en avait une assez bonne idée, si bien que malgré les embrassades de sa partenaire, la Whispered s'excusa auprès de Dim et elle le mit en garde pour la suite.

Dès que Natsuki se décrocha, Kaname lui demanda de tenir son fiancé à l'écart pour éviter les ennuis et cette fois, Sosuke voulut comprendre.

« Nous sommes liés, dit simplement Dim en regardant la Japonaise livide en face de lui. Tous les Whispered, bien sûr, mais Ka-chan et moi en particulier, bien plus qu'on ne le devrait. »

Il baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter le regard du sergent-major et il recula en voyant Kaname froncer les sourcils.

Il tituba un peu et Kaname murmura qu'il devait partir, ce qu'il fit sans ajouter un mot.

Kaname garda les paupières closes quand elle reprit la parole et ni Sosuke ni Natsuki ne surent à qui elle s'adressait vraiment.

« J'ai besoin d'un fixe, sinon je ne tiendrai pas. Et il me faut un endroit pour travailler au calme. »

Son ton était ferme même si sa voix restait plutôt faible. Sosuke tenta de protester, voulant qu'elle se repose, mais Natsuki secoua la tête. Elle savait, par expérience, que Kaname ne devait surtout pas trop dormir, sinon, elle se perdrait et elle risquait d'entraîner avec elle les autres Whispered.

Utilisant un des téléphones de l'infirmerie, l'espionne se chargea d'informer le capitaine des demandes de sa protégée et elle obtint sans problème son accord pour laisser le laboratoire à disposition de Kaname.

Le seul problème qui restait concernait le produit à lui administrer pour lui permettre de tenir sans trop ressentir les effets du manque.

Quand Kaname demanda de l'opium, Natsuki s'y opposa catégoriquement.

La jeune fille lista alors les différents produits qu'elle avait reconnus dans ce qu'elle avait déjà reçu, passant du LSD au protoxyde d'azote et de la bufotéine et à l'oxycodon. Les scientifiques d'Amalgame n'avaient reculé devant rien pour briser son contrôle sur les voix qui murmuraient dans sa tête et Kaname n'était plus vraiment en état de lutter.

Sosuke faisait de son mieux pour la garder consciente, la serrant contre lui quand il la sentait commencer à perdre pied, mais de plus en plus, Kaname délirait.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le laboratoire pour laisser ses talents de Whispered s'exprimer librement, avec derrière elle Sosuke et Natsuki qui la suivaient à la trace.

La jeune fille tenta de les dissuader de l'accompagner mais aucun des deux n'étaient prêts à céder.

Kaname marmonna quelques mots à propos de surprotection nuisible et envahissante mais Sosuke refusa de l'écouter.

Natsuki quant à elle, cherchait dans toutes les drogues qu'elle connaissait un produit susceptible de convenir un peu mieux à sa protégée.

Le problème était que Kaname restait sur sa position.

Après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà eu, une dose supplémentaire d'opiacé ne poserait pas problème. Son corps pourrait le supporter. Il fallait seulement trouver un produit de bonne qualité. Pas une mauvaise poudre brune coupée à la cocaïne. Et il fallait faire vite parce qu'elle n'était plus approvisionnée en stupéfiant depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures et si elle attendait plus longtemps, toute injection supplémentaire serait inutile.

Natsuki le savait, mais elle hésitait tout de même et la-dessus, Sosuke la soutenait entièrement.

Il fallut l'intervention de Dim, qui sortait du laboratoire avec Milla pour la convaincre que c'était mieux pour tout le monde si Kaname recevait ce qu'elle attendait.

Il aurait dû se tenir à distance et d'ailleurs, il obligea Milla à partir devant, pendant que Kaname rejoigna le laboratoire avec Sosuke, le laissant seul avec Natsuki pour lui expliquer. Il savait très bien pourquoi Kaname s'orientait vers l'opium et ce n'était pas par préférence personnelle, contrairement à ce que craignait sa fiancée.

L'héroïne qui avait le mérite de bien stimuler l'imagination sans trop faire perdre le contact avec la réalité. En plus, son effet n'était pas très long. Pas plus de quelques heures, contrairement aux excitants qui agissaient pour plusieurs jours.

Et comme Kaname avait déjà reçu d'autres opiacé, elle était déjà intoxiquée.

En plus, ils avaient la chance d'avoir avec eux la personne idéale pour leur fournir la meilleure héroïne du marché asiatique, et peut-être même du monde.

Ce dernier argument fit grogner Natsuki mais Dim lui promit de se charger personnellement de l'approvisionnement.

Alex savait où s'adresser pour avoir de la qualité mais le Whispered pouvait s'en porblème se déplacer pour lui.

Natsuki était loin d'être enthousiaste mais quand elle vit Kaname qui s'était déjà mise au travail, malgré les spasmes qui commençait à lui engoudir les muscles, l'espionne sut qu'elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Froidement, elle annonça à sa protégée qu'elle lui accordait une seule injection avant de la clouer au lit et Kaname accepta en riant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. A part des litres de café et du sucre pour compenser le coté somnifère de l'opium.

Une fois l'autorisation de Natsuki obtenue, Kaname voulut rester seule pour travailler et n'accepta d'être dérangée que pour recevoir sa précieuse dose de poudre blanche.

Sosuke la regarda s'injecter le produit avec une étrange fascination et il insista pour rester à ses cotés tout le temps de sa transe, au cas où elle ait un problème, mais il réalisa bien vite que laWhispered n'était plus dans le même monde que lui. Elle marmonnait à nouveau des formules élaborées et commença à démonter l'arrière d'un AS qui se tenait dans le hangar atenant au laboratoire sans se soucier du soldat ou de l'espionne qui l'observaient.

En soupirant, Natsuki raccompagna Sosuke à l'étage des habitations et elle lui conseilla de dormir tant qu'il le pouvait. Une fois que le sevrage commencerait, il n'aurait plus beaucoup d'occasion de se reposer alors il devait en profiter.

-oOo-

Dix heures plus tard, Sosuke fut le premier à franchir la porte du laboratoire. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, sachant que Kaname était seule quelque part dans le même bâtiment, sans personne pour la surveiller alors qu'elle délirait.

Mais il fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'elle était toujours en train de travailler, même au bout de tout ce temps.

Il y avait des composants mécaniques éparpillés un peu partout sur les paillasses et le hangar était un vrai chantier, avec un AS presque entièrement désossé contre la baie vitrée.

Kaname était penchée sur un pack musculaire à l'arrière de l'appareil si bien que Sosuke ne pouvait pas bien la voir et quand il s'approcha et qu'il vit le sang sur son bras, il tenta de se rassurer en se répétant qu'elle s'était simplement écorché avec une pièce un peu tranchante.

Il l'appelait plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne lève la tête pour lui demander encore quelques minutes.

Il hésita mais lui accorda un quart d'heure supplémentaire avant de revenir la chercher.

Par chance, il n'eut pas à le faire.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kaname s'arrêta d'elle-même et retrouva Sosuke et Natsuki au laboratoire.

Elle n'avait pas l'air en grande forme mais elle pouvait parler à peu près normalement.

Elle proposa de rejoindre Tessa dans son bureau pour lui faire part de son avancée et laisser l'équipe scientifique reprendre son territoire. Dim et Milla pourraient également revenir à leur poste et vérifier ce qu'elle avait fait pendant qu'elle parlait avec le capitaine.

Natsuki parut satisfaite par cette idée et guida sa protégée vers les étages supérieurs, tout en la gardant à l'œil.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Tessa, ils la trouvèrent en pleine réunion avec Alex et Wraith. Les deux agents des renseignements dévisagèrent longuement Kaname et celle-ci dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas paraître trop faible face à eux.

Ils l'avaient déjà vue quand elle était en crise et pourrait reconnaître les symptômes.

Voyant leur air inquiet, Kaname resserra ses doigts autour du couteau qu'elle avait en main, entaillant un peu plus sa chair pour garder son esprit concentré et elle réussit à formuler quelques phrases cohérentes pour les rassurer.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus la lame dans la main en leur parlant et Tessa sursauta en se regardant les doigts à la recherche d'une piqûre quelconque, mais ce n'était pas elle qui était touchée.

Dès qu'elle se sentait délirer, happée par les murmures qui continuaient sans cesse dans sa tête, Kaname cherchait par tous les moyens une façon de rester un minimum lucide pour ne pas se laisser emporter. Elle était prête à tout pour éviter de perdre le contrôle et la douleur était la seule chose qui la maintenait dans la réalité. C'était la phase critique, pendant les quelques heures qui suivaient la fin du délir, quand les voix s'acharnaient encore à lui parler alors que son esprit n'était plus réceptif. A ce moment-là, Kaname était à la merci complète de son pouvoir et elle n'avait pas beaucoup de possibilités pour garder le contrôle.

Juste après leur libération, Alex avait rendu à Kaname le petit couteau que Sosuke avait reconnu tout de suite comme étant celui qu'il avait gardé dans ses affaires pendant deux mois et elle avait pu le dissimuler facilement jusque là.

Elle savait que si Natsuki découvrait qu'elle était armée en s'enfermant au laboratoire, l'espionne refuserait de la laisser tranquille. Mais elle avait besoin de sa lame pour garder le contrôle lors de la redescente. Surtout maintenant qu'elle avait une autre Whispered en face d'elle. Si jamais elle se laissait emporter, elle pouvait entrainer Tessa dans sa chute et ce serait une catastrophe monstrueuse pour Mithril. Ce n'était donc vraiment pas le moment d'hésiter ou de se ménager.

Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour en arriver là.

Inspirant profondément, Kaname expliqua à Tessa ce qu'elle avait fait, tentant de ne pas se laisser déborder par les effets du manque et à plusieurs reprises, elle dut se blesser délibérément pour rester cohérente et faire taire les voix.

Natsuki, remarqua assez rapidement ce que sa protégée faisait et elle comprit immédiatement le pourquoi de la chose. Elle avait bien vu les petites coupures sur son bras, mais elle n'avait pas envisagé que la Whispered en viendrait à telles extrémités. Se retournant brusquement vers Alex, Natsuki demanda : « C'est ton idée, je parie ? »

Son ton était froid et accusateur, mais l'espion ne s'en formalisa pas et se redressant laborieusement sur son siège, il répliqua lui aussi d'une voix cinglante : « Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères au juste ? »

Natsuki le dévisagea, les yeux plissés montrant sa contrariété, mais Alex poursuivit sans y prêter la moindre attention et sans se soucier de l'incompréhension très claire de Tessa qui n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient.

Alex prit son air le plus méprisant et répliqua sèchement :

« Parce qu'attachée à un lit sous perfusion de stupéfiant pendant des jours puis enfermée seule dans un laboratoire après une injection d'héroïne ne laisse pas énormément de possibilité pour garder le contact avec la réalité, tu vois, ma belle. La redescente, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire, tu devrais pourtant le savoir. »

Il lui adressa un sourire mauvais et Natsuki dut se retenir de le frapper. Elle n'était pas une femme violente dans le privé et s'attaquer à un homme sans défense n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais ce type l'insupportait au plus haut point.

« Ca suffit ! »

Avant que la situation entre eux ne dégénère, Tessa décida d'intervenir. Le moment n'était plus aux disputes stériles. Ils avaient tous la même priorité, alors au moins temporairement, ils devraient mettre leur rancœur de coté.

Sosuke attrapa le couteau et demanda s'il y avait une autre solution. Il s'adressait directement à Kaname qui esquissa un sourire. Elle se blottit contre lui et inspira profondément.

Le manque commençait et son esprit s'embrumait différemment. Elle murmura qu'elle voulait un lit et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Natsuki, comme pour vérifier qu'elle comprenait.

Le sourire en coin de l'espionne la rassura, surtout quand celle-ci conseilla à Sosuke de conduire sa protégée jusqu'à sa chambre.

L'idée de Kaname n'était pas très orthodoxe, mais elle avait le mérite d'être efficace. Le tout était de l'expliquer comme il fallait à Tessa.

Alex, lui-aussi, comprit parfaitement ce qu'elle prévoyait et il ne put qu'approuver.

Il se chargea même d'exposer le plan au capitaine pendant que Natsuki raccompagnait Sosuke.

C'était finalement assez simple mais Tessa resta tout de même stupéfait par ce que l'homme en face d'elle suggérait comme méthode d'aide au sevrage.

-oOo-

Natsuki aida Kaname à s'allonger et elle lui banda la main et le bras avant de se retourner d'un coup vers Sosuke et de lui annoncer brusquement :

« Si elle recommence à déconner, embrasse-la. »

Sosuke cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui disait.

« Embrasse-la. Ou mords-la. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aime, mais un truc qui la ferait réagir en temps normal quand... Quelque chose d'intense, quoi. Il lui faut une sensation suffisant forte pour rester consciente, donc soit tu lui fais mal, soit au contraire… »

Pour la première fois, il vit Natsuki baisser les yeux alors qu'elle parlait de sexe, comme si elle était gênée de sa suggestion et Sosuke la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

Il se ressaisit et serrant Kaname contre lui, il demanda avec le plus grand sérieux : « Et tu crois que ça va marcher, ta méthode ? »

L'espionne haussa les épaules et répliqua simplement : « T'as rien à perdre. »

Sosuke était certes un peu embarrassé mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix. En plus, il n'avait pas vraiment de problème à embrasser Kaname, mais quelque part, vu son état à moitié délirant, il avait comme le sentiment de la forcer. Ce n'était pas très correct.

Mais la laisser s'entailler la peau à coup de couteau n'était pas non plus une très bonne solution, par conséquent, dès que Natsuki partit à la salle de bain se laver les mains et ranger les compresses, il testa sa proposition. Attrapant le poignet de Kaname, Sosuke procéda en douceur, caressant tendrement la peau sur l'intérieur du bras, remontant jusqu'au coude et il fut assez satisfait de voir la jeune fille frissonner et retenir son souffle, comme elle l'aurait fait si elle était pleinement consciente.

Lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur sa peau et comme l'avait conseillé Natsuki, il mordit dans le pli du coude. Mais pas le genre de morsure douloureuse, ayant pour but de faire souffrir, plutôt le genre provocation érotique, avec sa langue qui courait le long de la veine et ses dents qui se plantaient à peine dans sa chair.

Kaname gémit et se tendit puis elle entrouvrit les yeux et les posant sur Sosuke, elle lui offrit un sourire ensommeillé lourd de promesses.

Apparemment cette méthode était nettement plus efficace que celle de la douleur. Ou en tout cas, elle était bien plus agréable pour tous les deux.

Kaname s'humecta les lèvres et garda la bouche entrouverte, attendant la suite. Elle passa sa main sur la joue de Sosuke et le regarda avec des yeux sombres qui brillaient d'un désir inassouvi. Elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Malheureusement Sosuke n'eut pas le temps de lui donner quoi que soit.

Natsuki réapparut et elle se mit à rire en voyant l'état de sa protégée.

« Bon, ben au moins, mon idée était bonne, dit-elle d'un ton bien plus léger. » Elle ébouriffa Sosuke et déposa un verre d'eau à coté du lit avant de se pencher sur Kaname et de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Tu vas t'en sortir ma belle. Et ce sera bien plus facile que la dernière fois. »

Kaname esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête.

« Mouais, je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que tout irait bien. » Elle reporta son attention sur Sosuke, qu'elle dévorait littéralement des yeux et Natsuki dut le tirer par la manche pour lui expliquer la suite.

« Les hallucinogènes fonctionnent tous sur le même schéma, ou presque. Et l'opium est un des pires du genre. Ses sens sont exacerbés, de même que sa libido. Et le meilleur moyen de l'aider à se débarrasser de cette saloperie, c'est d'accélérer son métabolisme. »

Sosuke la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas ses insinuations. Natsuki eut un sourire en coin et lui glissa alors : « Elle n'est pas en état de faire du sport et de toute façon, ici, il n'y a pas tellement de possibilité pour courir, donc il va falloir trouver une autre forme d'activité physique qui lui permette d'éliminer ce produit, tout en lui offrant une bonne dose d'endomorphine, qui limitera les effets du manque... »

Son sourire s'agrandit, mais Sosuke ne saisissait toujours pas. Il cligna des yeux bêtement et l'espionne finit par soupirer lourdement en baissant la tête.

« Tu es désespérant, mon grand ! »

Puis lui faisant face, elle lui annonça simplement : « Je parle de sexe, Sosuke. Tu couches avec elle, tu la fais jouir et après tu recommences. Je me charge d'expliquer à tes petits camarades que tu n'es pas disponible pour les prochains jours. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle se dirigea vers la porte, prête à partir, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment, et sans le regarder, elle ajouta : « Et tu prends tes précautions aussi. Parce que ce n'est pas le moment de la mettre enceinte. Elle ne pourrait pas gérer, ni émotionnellement ni physiquement. Et assure-toi qu'elle mange aussi, mais rien de gras. Des protéines et plein de sucres. »

Et d'un coup, elle disparut, laissant Sosuke seul pour diriger ses recommandations.

Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu que cette méthode soit la meilleure et redoutait un peu la suite, sachant que ses connaissances médicales étaient plutôt limitées. Seulement il n'eut pas longtemps à hésiter en voyant Kaname sur son lit qui visiblement avait tout entendu et approuvait puisqu'elle avait déjà commencé à se déshabiller.

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, semblant l'interroger tacitement et alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle le gratifia d'un sourire contrit et s'excusa de lui infliger ce genre de chose.

Sauf que Sosuke ne se plaignait pas d'être utilisé de cette manière et il s'appliqua à faire de son mieux pour l'en convaincre et l'aider à débarrasser au plus vite des restes de drogues qui polluaient dangereusement son corps.

* * *

_Et oui, pour une fois, je me suis fait plaisir. Alors j'admets bien volontiers qu'il y a des choses étranges dans ce que j'ai écrit, mais je n'avais pas envie de rentrer dans les détails physiologiques du drogué moyen, surtout que je ne suis pas très au point sur le sujet et en plus, les Whispered ne sont pas tout à fait comme les autres humains, donc leurs réactions sont différentes face aux stupéfiants.  
Bref, j'avoue être assez contente de moi, même si peut-être je devrais pas mais c'est pas grave. Je suis aussi très fière d'avoir réussi à écrire ce chapitre parce que je suis à fond dans le Nano, et ça me bouffe beaucoup de temps. J'aimerai vous promettre d'avancer plus vite pour la suite, mais comme je ne suis sûre de rien, je vais m'abstenir. Et aussi, comme il reste plus beaucoup de chapitres et que je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour finir avant 2009, je vous rappelle que j'ai un sondage sur mon profil pour mon prochain projet, si jamais vous avez un avis, une préférence, une suggestion..._


	43. OPA

**Chapitre 43 OPA**

Kaname n'avait pas quitté la Ying-Fa depuis son retour d'Afghanistan. Elle passait son temps entre l'appartement de Sosuke et le laboratoire où elle avait pris pour habitude d'aller bien après les heures réglementaires afin de surtout ne pas croiser un membre quelconque de l'équipe de recherches.

Déjà que la patience n'avait jamais été son fort, maintenant que son corps lui réclamait des substances chimiques douteuses, elle avait beaucoup de mal à gérer la plus petite contrariété et ne tolérait pas d'être dérangée.

C'était d'ailleurs une des principales raisons qui la poussaient à éviter ses amis. ça, et les réflexions auxquelles elle aurait forcément droit à cause des ses heures d'enfermement avec Sosuke à 'activer son métabolisme' comme l'avait subtilement nommé Natsuki.

Encore que contrairement à ce que l'espionne avait suggéré, ils ne passaient pas leur temps à s'agiter. Leur vie sexuelle était à peine plus remplie qu'elle ne l'était à Tokyo, même si Kaname était prête à admettre avoir passé les deux premiers jours de son sevrage dans les bras de son amant.

Il y avait le manque, mais pas seulement d'opium.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des semaines et ne s'étaient pas exactement quitté en bon terme, par conséquent, ils avaient eu besoin de se retrouver.

Et de se parler.

Après quarante-huit heures de réunion purement physique, où ils s'étaient ré-apprivoisés l'un l'autre, Kaname avait fini par lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Sosuke n'avait pas voulu l'interroger, mais la jeune femme avait insisté. S'il avait des questions, il devait les poser. Elle y répondrait, dans la mesure de ses possibilités, ou elle lui demanderait du temps, mais elle ne pouvait pas seule définir ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Assez logiquement, Kaname avait abordé le problème de Shun, de Natsuki, et toutes les recherches menées par Oborov afin de créer des Whispered parfaits. Elle n'avait pas tout expliqué en une fois, mais petit à petit, elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle savait.

Les scientifiques et les dirigeants principaux d'Amalgame avaient pour projet d'accoupler les Whispered entre eux, et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient encouragé la démarche de Leonard à son égard.

Ils avaient espéré que les choses se fissent naturellement. Puis comme rien ne s'était passé comme ils le souhaitaient, Dim était arrivé. Avec pour mission de la séduire.

Mais là encore, la situation n'avait pas tourné en leur faveur. Malgré les drogues et autres stimulants qu'ils lui administraient, Kaname n'avait jamais cédé aux avances du rouquin. Et Leonard avait rapidement mis son grain de sel pour les séparer.

Comment Oborov avait eu l'idée de passer par une mère porteuse resterait un mystère. Il avait sûrement considéré que c'était plus simple, plus prudent et plus rapide.

Dès qu'elle avait été envoyé en Sibérie, Kaname avait subi le conditionnement et elle n'était plus en état de supporter une grossesse. C'était une chance finalement. Ainsi, elle ne se sentait pas responsable, ou en tout cas un peu moins, de la naissance de Shun.

Elle n'était même pas au courant de son existence avant son transfert à Nelkan et au départ, quand Leonard avait parlé de leur fils, elle n'avait pas voulu y croire. Pendant des mois elle avait tenté de nier la réalité de l'existence de cet enfant, mais finalement, elle avait bien dû y faire face et accepter la vérité, aussi dérangeante soit-elle.

Il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence. Même si elle ne l'avait pas porté, même si elle ne l'avait pas désiré et même si jamais Leonard ne l'avait touchée, Shun était son fils, au moins au niveau génétique.

Et bien sûr, le frère de Tessa avait décidé d'élever l'enfant, en lui faisant croire que Kaname en était sa vraie mère, sans tenir compte de la jeune femme qui l'avait mis au monde.

Il avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à présenter Shun à son père, qui étant très légèrement vieux-jeu et traditionaliste, avait exigé qu'elle se marie sur le champ avec le géniteur.

Ce n'était que grâce à l'intervention de Natsuki que Shunya avait revu un peu sa position, mais il revenait régulièrement lui parler de sa situation de mère-fille, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été enceinte.

A cause de cette histoire grotesque, Kaname avait décidé de prendre sa revanche sur Leonard et elle avait aussi élaboré tout un plan pour le capturer.

Sosuke avait émis plusieurs propositions intéressantes sur le traitement à lui réserver, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé la jeune femme. Elle adorait quand il lui faisait ce genre de démonstration de jalousie et se délectait de l'avoir aussi possessif envers elle.

Pour autant, elle n'avait aucune intention de s'en prendre à l'intégrité physique de Leonard, du moins pas tant qu'elle n'y serait pas obligée.

Elle avait bien d'autres moyens de pression à exploiter avant et comptait bien utiliser toutes les ressources nécessaires pour arriver à ses fins. Leonard avait encore son utilité, et sans aller jusqu'à lui demander son aide, elle espérait bien réussir à profiter de ses réseaux pour mettre un terme aux agissements de son organisation.

Mais avant de pouvoir agir et lancer son offensive, elle avait besoin de retrouver ses forces.

Le manque n'était pas aussi atroce que la dernière fois et elle s'en sortait plutôt bien avec les quelques succédanés fournis par Dim et ses séances d'élimination en chambre.

Elle avait bien ses périodes de déprime, d'autres où tout son corps semblait refuser de bouger, ou au contraire où elle n'arrivait pas à dormir ou à se reposer, mais en général, elle profitait de ces moments d'hyperactivité pour travailler.

C'était là où elle était le plus productive. Quand son cerveau tournait à plein régime et qu'elle ne contrôlait plus vraiment les voix dans sa tête.

En deux semaines, elle avait repensé le design des deux M9 qu'elle avait à sa disposition, ajouté différents capteurs qu'elle avait fait construire à Dim et d'autres équipements que Milla avait élaborés de son côté et installé un nouveau logiciel d'exploitation plus complet.

Mais sa principale modification concernait le Lambda Driver qu'elle avait adapté sans problème aux deux prototypes, avec un système d'utilisation plus réactif et un outil de contrôle et de mesure des champs de force, qui permettait au pilote de repérer mais aussi d'annuler le Lambda Driver de son ennemi.

Pour Kaname, les Fairy feathers étaient un bien meilleur produit que tout ce que Mithril projetait de faire en développant le Lambda Driver et elle s'était donc appliquée à en étendre au maximum les capacités.

Ainsi, il n'y avait plus de problème de synchronisation et donc plus de risque pour les pilote.

En plus, en annulant la force de l'adversaire, Kaname offrait une alternative intéressante aux scientifiques qui n'avaient plus vraiment de raison de s'intéresser au contrôle de l'Omni-sphère.

Quand elle en avait parlé à Tessa, le capitaine avait paru approuver entièrement son idée et s'était même chargé de convaincre les dirigeants de l'organisation que c'était la voie à suivre.

Ainsi, la Japonaise pouvait utiliser ses talents de Whispered tout en évitant de construire des armes offensives comme elle l'avait demandé en rejoignant le département scientifique de Mithril.

Elle était tranquillement en train de démonter l'avant de l'armure de l'AS pour y installer l'émetteur particulier des Fairy feathers quand elle sentit une présence familière derrière elle.

Elle se raidit immédiatement, n'ayant aucune envie d'affronter cette confrontation et elle choisit d'attendre qu'il lui explique ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à entamer la conversation et préférait la laisser commencer.

Le problème était qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur très loquace, alors la situation risquait de durer des heures. Soupira, elle se résigna et accepta de lui parler.

-oOo-

Alex avait attendu plusieurs jours avant de tenter une approche de Kaname. Il se doutait qu'elle serait constamment accompagnée ou surveillée et il n'avait aucune envie de la voir en présence de Natsuki.

Ce qu'il avait à lui dire ne concernait en rien l'espionne.

Malheureusement pour lui, la Whispered n'était pas la seule à toujours avoir une escorte avec elle. Lui-même avait beaucoup de mal à sortir des griffes de sa supérieure qui semblait bien décidé à le garder à l'œil en toutes circonstances.

Il était clair que Wraith ne croyait pas que son subordonné lui avait tout révélé sur ses conditions de détention et par conséquent, elle ne le quittait presque jamais, comme s'il espérait une opportunité pour s'échapper ou disparaître en son absence.

Par chance, à force de se montrer conciliant et de bien observer les allées et venues de chacun, il avait réussi à trouver une brèche dans le système de garde rapprochée, aussi bien pour lui que pour la Whispered, et il put enfin esquisser une approche.

Il se faufila discrètement dans le hangar et la trouva, exactement comme il l'avait imaginée, les mains dans le cambouis à bricoler des composants d'armure.

Il attendit qu'elle se retourne, sachant pertinemment que sa présence n'était pas restée inconnue plus de quelques secondes et d'un signe de tête, il informa Kaname qu'il était prêt à patienter.

Pourtant, la jeune femme, elle n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps, alors malgré son activité de mécanique qui demandait une bonne partie de son attention, elle le questionna tout de même sur la raison de sa présence.

Pas une seule fois depuis leur libération Kaname ne l'avait interrogé sur les raisons de sa survie ni sur son état. Ils ne s'étaient pas tellement vu ni parlé, mais jamais la jeune femme n'avait pas fait un geste envers lui, comme si elle cherchait encore à maintenir les distances entre eux, malgré ses démonstrations de soutien.

Soupirant, l'agent des renseignements décida de ne pas trop pousser sa chance et alla droit au but, abordant directement le problème de Leonard et de sa fuite en Sibérie.

Pendant sa captivité, Alex avait entendu beaucoup de choses et même lors des interrogatoires, il avait réussi à glaner quelques informations, en recoupant les éléments que les soldats cherchaient à obtenir.

Ceux qui les avaient piégés n'étaient pas des alliés du Whispered, pas plus qu'ils n'étaient conscients de sa trahison vis à vis de sa hiérarchie.  
Quels que soient leurs ennemis à ce moment-là, ils n'avaient pas lien direct avec Mister Silver, mais plutôt un autre décideur important d'Amalgame.

Alex ne nomma pas qui il avait en tête, mais pour Kaname, les choses étaient claires.

Le simple fait qu'il soit encore en vie, malgré la preuve évidente de sa collaboration avec elle, dans le seul but de nuire au plan de ses employeurs, était un aveu.

Reposant sa clé, Kaname leva les yeux vers l'homme en face d'elle et d'une voix parfaitement neutre, demanda :

« Et tu leur en as parlé ? »

Il était clair qu'elle faisait allusion à Mithril, et sans doute même à Tessa en particulier, tout en refusant de la citer explicitement.

Comme Alex restait silencieux, la jeune femme soupira de plus belle.

Elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir facilement et devait donc se préparer à avoir une vraie conversation avec son ancien partenaire.

Refermant l'armure, elle resta assise sur l'épaule de l'AS et pour la première fois, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il avait toujours ce regard insondable, d'un bleu profond, mais il n'y avait plus de trace d'amusement ou de légèreté. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle, pas plus qu'il ne la menaçait. C'était rare, pour ne pas dire exceptionnel.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré en Sibérie des années plus tôt, Alex était toujours en train de jouer un rôle. Celui du protecteur vicieux, celui du complice sans scrupule, celui du conseiller stratégique un peu fourbe ou même celui du séducteur trop nerveux, voire l'adversaire sournois.

Mais là, il n'était que lui, presque à nu tant son acte manquait de malice.

D'une voix lasse, Kaname lui conseilla :

« Tu devrais lui parler. Lui dire la vérité. Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde. »

Alex la dévisagea puis détourna la tête.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait s'ils savaient. Ils ont leur opinion de faite et je ne vais pas chercher à les dissuader. Je suis un traître, pour Mithril, pour Amalgame, pour tout le monde… »

Kaname serra les poings et fronça les sourcils avant de sauter au pied de l'AS de se planter en face de l'espion, prête à l'étrangler.

« Tu es une merde, Sacha, c'est clair, et je ne vais pas dire le contraire. Tu t'es servi de tout et de tout le monde uniquement pour sauver ton cul, alors qu'il n'a jamais vraiment été menacé, mais c'est pas une raison ! Tu te planques derrière ton rôle de victime pour justifier que t'as la trouille de lui parler alors que tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est lui expliquer qui tu es vraiment ! »

Kaname vibrait de rage, mais elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que ce soit lié au manque. L'attitude de l'homme en face d'elle l'exaspérait au plus haut point sans qu'elle puisse comprendre pourquoi.

« Et pourquoi tu tiens à ce que je lui parle ? C'est pas ma chef, et elle s'en tape de moi ! »

Kaname se retint de le gifler mais son poing vint tout de même s'écraser dangereusement près de la tête de l'espion qui ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant.

Il n'était pas impressionné par ses démonstrations de force.

« Par que t'es amoureux d'elle, crétin. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. T'as toujours eu un faible pour les blondes et celle-là, je sais pas… Ca doit être un truc pervers dans ton esprit de dérangé qui fait que tu la veux parce que c'est tellement improbable qu'elle te remarque que ça te titille dans le pantalon !

- Hé ! Si j'avais voulu la sauter, je l'aurai déjà fait. Elle demandait pas mieux quand t'étais à Irkoutsk ! »

Kaname eut un sourire en coin et croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

« Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi tu t'es retenu ? » Elle leva un sourcil, comme pour le mettre au défi de répondre. Il pouvait bien essayer de lui mentir, inventer qu'il n'en avait pas envie, que la situation aurait été trop compliqué à gérer mais ils savaient tous les deux que la seule chose qui l'avait retenue de coucher avec Tessa c'était parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle.

Il la respectait, en tant que capitaine et en tant que femme et avait refusé de la laisser se compromettre avec lui alors qu'il lui cachait qui il était.

Face à son silence, Kaname sourit plus franchement. D'un coup, sa mauvaise humeur était retombée, remplacée par une vague de bien-être.

« C'est une brave fille et à mon avis, tu as fait un très bon choix en craquant sur elle, mais tu veux que ça marche entre vous, il faut que tu lui parles. Dis-lui la vérité, t'as rien à perdre.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme. Comme si tu lui avais tout avoué à ton sergent ! »

Kaname rougit un instant et baissa les yeux.

« Justement. Fais pas la même connerie que moi. J'ai pas osé lui raconter et résultat j'ai failli le perdre.

- Parce qu'il a fini par tout découvrir, mais pour moi, ça n'arrivera pas !

- Non ! J'ai failli le perdre parce qu'il pensait que je ne lui faisais pas confiance en lui cachant la vérité ! Il a parfaitement compris et accepté la situation, bien mieux que moi, même ! Il est vraiment… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du mur.

Alex la regarda, perplexe et soudain, il lui demanda : « Tu l'aimes vraiment ? »

C'était une question idiote. Il connaissait la réponse depuis longtemps. Il l'avait entendu murmurer son prénom quand elle délirait, il avait lu les fichiers sur son passé, il les avait vus interagir ensemble, il avait remarqué les coups d'œil, les sourires à peine ébauchés, les petits gestes.

Kaname rit et rougit en même temps.

Elle ne remarqua pas la porte du laboratoire qui s'ouvrait un peu plus loin pour laisser Sosuke rentrer et elle répondit simplement : « Bien sûr que je l'aime. Et même tellement que parfois ça me fait peur. Mais en même temps, c'est comme ça que ça doit être avec lui. »

Alex la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Kaname sourit et prit un air mystérieux.

« Il est sombre et dangereux, fort et secret, alors mon amour pour lui ne peut que lui ressembler. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, il m'a toujours inspiré cette même fascination. A la fois terrifiante et confortable. Je sais qu'il est capable de tuer en un clin d'œil, mais pas moi. Il ne me fera jamais de mal

- Il te protège en quelque sorte…

- Exactement, confirma-t-elle en souriant. »

Alex se mit à rire.

« Et c'est ça qui t'as fait craquer, le coté protecteur ? Ca fait un peu cliché, non ?

- Pour ton information, même si je ne peux pas nier que j'ai été séduite par son attention à mon égard, ce n'est pas ce qui m'a vraiment plu ! En fait, ça m'a longtemps irritée. »

Alex haussa les sourcils et demanda quelques explications face à cette contradiction. Kaname soupira et finit par avouer ce qu'elle avait ressenti au lycée en découvrant la vraie nature de Sosuke et pourquoi il était toujours si prévenant avec elle.

Elle avait été déçue d'apprendre qu'il ne veillait sur elle que pour suivre les ordres et s'était convaincue qu'elle n'avait en réalité aucune importance pour Sosuke en tant qu'individu. Elle n'était qu'une mission. Et pendant des mois, elle avait doué sur la nature exacte de leur relation, refusant même d'admettre sa propre attirance envers lui.

Tout s'était éclairci quand il avait quitté Tokyo sans prévenir et qu'il avait choisi de son plein gré de la suivre.

Là, elle avait compris qu'elle comptait vraiment, même si elle ne mesurait pas à quel point. Il lui avait fallu encore des mois pour découvrir sa place et des années de séparation pour pleinement se rassurer qu'il ne s'intéressait bien qu'à elle.

Alex la regarda avec amusement et glissa d'un air faussement détaché :

« C'est marrant, une fille indépendante comme toi qui aime un homme possessif comme lui… »

La Whispered rougit un peu et haussa les épaules.

« Il me laisse libre, tu sais. Il ne m'impose absolument rien.

- Et pourtant, tu dis toi-même que tu lui appartiens, remarqua l'espion tranquillement.

- Corps et âme, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, annonça Kaname avec un air théâtral. »

Puis retrouvant son sérieux, elle ajouta : « Et si tu veux la même chose, tu dois être honnête. Tessa est une fille bien et je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra. »

Alex pinça les lèvres, dubitatif et répliqua d'un ton plat : « Sauf que je ne vois pas bien comment amener la conversation là-dessus, tu vois. »

A nouveau, Kaname haussa les épaules et elle se retourna vers l'AS pour ramasser ses outils. Elle remarqua alors la présence de Sosuke au-dessus d'elle et se prit à rougir. Il avait certainement entendu une bonne partie de sa conversation avec l'espion. En se retournant, elle remarqua d'ailleurs l'étincelle espiègle dans le regard de l'agent des renseignements et elle comprit qu'elle s'était fait piéger.

Lui tirant la langue, elle finit par rétorquer avec lassitude : « On va devoir passer à l'action pour éliminer les dernières têtes d'Amalgame, et toutes les infos seront les bienvenues. Surtout concernant les traîtres. Et je suis sûre que Tessa sera ravie d'apprendre qu'elle a un superbe moyen de pression contre lui… C'est une revanche personnelle pour elle. Elle lui faisait vraiment confiance. »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle attrapa ses affaires et rejoignit Sosuke qui l'attendait pour aller se coucher.

-oOo-

Natsuki se sentait particulièrement inutile.

A quelques semaines seulement de son accouchement, elle n'était plus capable de faire grand chose par elle-même et elle détestait cette impression de passivité face aux bouleversements de Mithril.

Bien sûr, elle collaborait avec Wraith et Hunter pour débroussailler les interminables listing de groupes industriels pouvant soutenir des activités terroristes, mais l'action et le terrain lui manquaient.

Assise à la cafétéria, la jeune femme jouait avec son riz qu'elle faisait rouler entre ses baguettes d'un air morne.

Dim était encore en train de travailler, et Wraith était coincée en réunion avec les hauts gradés, laissant l'espionne désœuvrée et seule.

Même si elle avait plutôt un caractère avenant, Natsuki n'avait pas vraiment réussi à se lier à quiconque à l'intérieur de la Ying-Fa.

Milla, qu'elle avait pourtant croisée à plusieurs reprises, était constamment mal à l'aise en sa présence et tous les membres de Mithril semblaient se méfier d'elle.

A l'exception des SRT bien sûr, encore que Kurz affichait toujours une certaine réserve quand il était avec elle. Et pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucun visage connu ou sympathique qui aurait pu lui permettre de se changer les idées.

Juste quand elle pensait que sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire, elle vit passer Alex avec son plateau, près à s'installer à la table d'à coté.

La jeune femme n'essaya même pas de retenir son soupir de dépit à sa présence près d'elle, pas plus qu'elle n'évita une remarqua sarcastique sur toutes les autres places disponibles dans la salle.

Sa mauvaise humeur était palpable et l'agent des renseignements dut s'appliquer à ne pas en rajouter tant il trouvait délectable de voir ainsi sa ancienne maitresse en proie à la morosité.

Alors qu'il commençait à envisager de la provoquer, son plan pour l'ennuyer encore davantage tomba à l'eau avec l'arrivée de Sosuke, l'air passablement épuisé qui s'installa à coté de l'espionne.

Il lui offrit un sourire las et la jeune femme se retint de justesse de lui demander s'il manquait de sommeil. Elle ne put pourtant retenir le sourire en coin qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres et Sosuke soupira.

« Vas-y, dis-le, commença d'un ton qui montrait clairement son agacement face à cette situation. »

Depuis le retour de Kaname, il se faisait régulièrement charrier par ses collègues à propos des heures qu'il passait enfermé avec elle dans sa chambre et les insinuations allaient bon train son sur incapacité à se concentrer tant son esprit devait être occupé ailleurs.

Il faisait pourtant de son mieux pour remplir sa part malgré le manque de sommeil et avait refusé de se décharger d'une partie de ses dossiers sur Kurz comme Tessa le lui avait suggéré, compte tenu des circonstances particulières.

Même son capitaine n'avait pu le regarder dans les yeux quand elle lui avait parlé, ses joues se teintant immanquablement à chaque fois qu'elle leva le nez vers lui.

C'était assez pénible. Surtout qu'à part les premiers jours où il n'était effectivement pas beaucoup sorti de son lit, à la demande expresse de Natsuki, sinon, il n'avait pas manqué une seule réunion ni rien laisser paraître de ses activités privées avec Kaname.

Et ce n'était pas comme s'il était le seul à avoir une vie sexuelle, même s'il était prêt à admettre qu'il était sûrement celui qui en profitait le plus en ce moment, vu qu'il avait la chance d'avoir tous les soirs sa maitresse avec lui.

Mais Natsuki était dans la même situation que lui puisqu'elle aussi vivait avec son fiancé, et en plus, c'était son idée au départ, donc elle aurait dû être capable de se tenir.

C'était du moins l'opinion du sergent-major, mais la jeune femme ne répondait pas à ses attentes sur ce sujet.

Elle était bien trop heureuse d'avoir réussi à réunir les deux amoureux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les provoquer un peu.  
Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas tellement d'autre chose à faire.

Cependant, elle eut pitié de Sosuke et lui offrant un sourire contrit, elle lui tapota le bras affectueusement.

« Désolée, mais c'est vrai que c'est tentant. Vous connaissant tous les deux, c'est difficile de résister. Vous êtes tellement toujours coincés par rapport à ça que bon... »

Natsuki éluda mais Sosuke la dévisagea un peu surpris. Il ne voyait pas en quoi leur discrétion sur leur relation justifiait les remarques auxquelles il avait droit depuis deux semaines.

Alors l'espion rit et lui rappela qu'il ne prenait même pas la main de Kaname en public, ni ne la nommait autrement que par la tournure très formelle de 'Chidori', alors que tout le monde savait qu'ils n'étaient plus que de simples camarades de classe.

Sosuke voulut protester, mais Kaname fit son entrée à la cafétéria, et sans s'en rendre compte, il lui salua avec la même distance qu'il réservait aux étrangers. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et s'installa en face de sa partenaire, sans chercher à se rapprocher de lui, ce qui confirma les propos de l'espionne.

La seule chose qui aurait pu permettre à un nouvel entrant de deviner la relation particulière qui existait entre la Whispered et le soldat était qu'elle portait ses vêtements.

Même si Wraith s'était chargé de récupérer quelques affaires à elle à l'hôtel, Kaname s'était pris de passion pour les affaires de son amant et elle s'habillait presque exclusivement avec ses chemises et vouait une passion sans borne à un de ses pulls.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait opté pour un simple t-shirt bordeaux sur lequel elle avait enfilé une veste kaki portant les galons de sergent-major, si bien qu'elle se faisait régulièrement saluer par le personnel de Mithril qui voyait en elle un militaire gradé alors même qu'elle était toujours une simple civile.

Mais ce qui retint l'attention de Natsuki ne fut pas sa tenue mais l'absence de plateau repas, et donc le refus de manger de Kaname.

Quand l'espionne le lui fit remarquer, la jeune femme se contenta de hausser les épaules en déclarant qu'elle n'avait pas faim et voulut détourner la conversation, mais sa partenaire ne lâcha pas l'affaire si facilement.

Elle connaissait suffisamment sa protégée pour savoir que celle-ci ne s'alimentait pas comme elle le devait et que son habitude d'emprunter les vêtements de son amant n'étaient pas seulement une preuve de son affection envers lui. Ainsi, si elle flottait dans ses habits, elle pouvait prétexter qu'il appartenait à Sosuke.

Mais Natsuki n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait bien la maigreur de Kaname et elle se lança dans un long discours moralisateur sur l'importance des repas, mais la Whispered ne l'écoutait pas vraiment et rétorqua à l'espionne qu'elle était mal placée pour parler. Et pour prouver son point, elle désigna l'assiette de la jeune femme, à moitié pleine où tout avait écrasé par dépit.

Sosuke soupira et tenta lui-aussi de convaincre Kaname de manger un peu, mais sa maitresse était têtue et il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop la contrarier. Il avait déjà essayé à plusieurs reprises de la forcer à se nourrir, mais sans réel résultat.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas au moindre résultat de cette manière, il fut soulagé de voir Tessa, Mao et Wraith arriver elles-aussi pour déjeuner.

Les trois jeunes femmes s'assirent à leur table, bientôt rejointes par Kurz qui ne put se retenir de provoquer Kaname et Sosuke sur leur présence conjointe à la cafétéria, mais après un regard assassin des intéressés et un violent coup derrière la tête de la part de Melissa, il se concentra sur sa nourriture.

L'ambiance aurait pu être assez détendue si Natsuki n'était pas aussi ennuyée de ne rien avoir à faire pendant que les SRT parlaient de leur prochaine mission et si Wraith ne passait pas son temps à observer Alex à la table d'à coté qui écoutait sagement leur conversation.

D'un coup Kaname en eut assez et elle demanda à son ancien partenaire de venir se joindre à eux, ce qui bien évidemment jeta un froid parmi ses amis.

Mais Kaname n'en démordait pas. Elle se leva et traina Alex par le bras pour l'installer à sa place. Elle se posa ensuite sur les genoux de Sosuke et attendit patiemment que la discussion reprenne. Sauf que le malaise était tel que personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche si bien que la jeune femme soupira longuement.

« Il va peut-être falloir arrêter ce petit manège maintenant. On est supposé tous bosser ensemble, alors même si on ne s'entend pas tous comme des amis de longue date, si chacun y met de la bonne volonté, on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. »

Kaname regarda tour à tour Natsuki et Alex, espérant une réaction, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à faire le premier pas.

La tension entre eux était pénible et Kaname ne se sentait pas capable de supporter leur comportement immature très longtemps. Par chance, Tessa se chargea de détourner l'attention des deux espions en leur parlant de son projet se servir de son frère pour détruire complètement Amalgame.

Elle avait étudié plusieurs possibilités mais le plus simple restait tout de même de faire appel à lui pour démanteler les derniers réseaux de l'organisation et elle pensait pouvoir le convaincre de les aider grâce à la protection qu'elle pouvait offrir à Shun. Elle voulait aussi jouer sur l'argument de l'enfant de Natsuki, qui serait d'une certaine manière la jeune sœur de son neveu pour le motiver à les rejoindre et à la mention de leur parenté, Kaname se raidit.

Sosuke la serra contre lui et embrassa sa tempe pour la rassurer.

Tessa rougit en voyant la réaction de la jeune femme mais elle continua tout de même à détailler son plan, espérant que soit Natsuki soit Alex aurait un moyen de contacter Leonard.

Malheureusement aucun des deux ne semblaient avoir le début d'une idée pour faire sortir son frère de l'ombre. C'était toujours lui qui se rappelait à eux quand il avait besoin et pas le contraire. Et le numéro dont Kaname disposait n'était d'aucune utilité depuis sa mission en Sibérie.  
Pour autant, la Whispered n'était pas totalement impuissante. Elle n'avait pas de possibilité pour joindre son ancien ravisseur de manière directe, mais elle avait un très bon moyen de l'obliger à la contacter.

Se tournant vers Natsuki, Kaname lui offrit un sourire radieux et lui annonça qu'elle allait avoir du travail.

L'espionne se redressa et tendit l'oreille, visiblement intéressée par la nouvelle.

Wraith écouta elle-aussi attentivement ce que la Whispered avait à proposer et les SRT la dévisagèrent longuement alors qu'elle parlait de spéculation et de marchés financiers à faire baisser.

Alex fronça les sourcils mais évita de commenter.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'échanges particulièrement obscurs entre les deux femmes, Tessa finit par demander des explications et l'espionne lui parla des différentes entreprises qui servaient de couverture à Amalgame.

Non seulement elles servaient de sponsors en fournissant les fonds nécessaires à la construction d'armement en tout genre, mais en plus, elles étaient souvent à l'origine des gains des membres de l'organisation.

En effet, le principal revenu des dirigeants d'Amalgame était les dividendes de ces entreprises qui faisaient des bénéfices fabuleux, en particulier celles qui travaillaient dans les domaines technologiques puisque les produits issus de la Black Technology, une fois mis sur le marché rapportaient une petite fortune à leurs fabriquants.

Avec un grand sourire Kaname expliqua alors qu'elle possédait elle-même une bonne part des plus grosses entreprises spécialisées et qu'en faisant jouer ses contacts et ceux de Natsuki, il était possible de forcer un crach boursier qui obligerait Leonard à sortir de sa cachette.  
C'était un plan grossier, mais il avait le mérite de ne pas être compliqué à mettre en place.

Tessa fut stupéfaite, de même que les autres soldats qui regardèrent la Whispered avec un mélange d'admiration et d'appréhension. Ce fut Kurz qui eut le courage de l'interroger sur le montant exact de ce qu'elle avait et Natsuki se mit à rire quand Kaname haussa les épaules en disant simplement qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

L'espionne se tourna alors vers le sniper et avec un plaisir évident, elle lui apprit que sa protégée avait accumulé plusieurs millions depuis leur rencontre ce qui laissa la tablée horriblement silencieuse.

La voix d'Alex, calme et posée sortit tout le monde de sa transe et évita à Kaname d'être trop mal à l'aise.

« Mais elle va tout perdre en vendant d'un coup tout ce qu'elle a pour récupérer ce fils de pute. »

Tessa cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle ne savait pas si elle était plus choqué de l'insulte faite à sa mère ou de la nouvelle de la ruine de son amie pour l'aider.

Ne trouvant rien à dire, elle referma la bouche bêtement en regardant Kaname, à la recherche d'un signe de doute ou de regret mais la jeune femme semblait bien déterminée.

Puis voyant l'air atterré de ses amis, elle les rassura en riant, de ce rire embarrassé si peu naturel.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai pas besoin de cet argent ! J'en faisais rien et en plus, il est pas très propre, alors c'est pas grave !

- Et c'est pas comme si tu n'avais plus rien une fois que tu auras vendu tout ça, glissa Alex tranquillement. »

Natsuki lui décocha un coup d'œil assassin auquel il était parfaitement immunisé et Kaname rougit.

Resserrant son emprise sur sa taille, Sosuke la rapprocha de lui et murmura : « Alors comme ça, tu es millionnaire et tu veux quand même que je t'entretienne ? »

Il avait le visage fermé et impassible, son ton aussi sérieux que possible si bien que Kaname commença à bredouiller quelques explications incohérentes pour se justifier. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à être entretenue en plus mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir son argumentaire, elle remarqua le sourire en coin de Sosuke et réalisa qu'il se moquait d'elle.

Elle lui assena un violent coup de coude dans le ventre avant de croiser les bras sur la poitrine d'un air buté mais le sergent-major n'en fut pas impressionné.

Il fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et s'adressa à son capitaine pour savoir combien de temps encore ils allaient rester à Hong Kong.

Il était évident que si une nouvelle opération devait être orchestrée, Sosuke serait à nouveau envoyé sur le terrain et il devrait repasser à bord du De Danaan, ce qui impliquait d'abandonner Kaname encore une fois. Et il était loin d'être emballé par cette idée, ce qui était assez compréhensible.

Mais Tessa ne voulait pas prendre de décision trop vite et elle le rassura en lui rappelant que si tout se passait suivant son plan, et que Leonard les aidait, alors il n'y aurait plus de grand déploiement militaire et par conséquent, le sergent-major pourrait rester avec sa maitresse sans problème.

C'était plutôt ironique que son bonheur avec Kaname dépende uniquement du bon vouloir de Leonard, mais personne ne jugea utile de le faire remarquer.

* * *

_Hello les gens !  
La bonne nouvelle de la semaine : j'ai fini le NaNo, donc je vais avoir plus de disponibilité pour avancer. La mauvaise, c'est que je pars en vacances, puis tout décembre, je vais être coincée en prod au taf, donc je pourrai pas tellement écrire dans la journée. Résultat, c'est pas dit que ça avance tellement plus vite. Mais bon, là on tient le bon bout et je finirai cette histoire avant la fin de l'année, même si je dois passer le réveillon dessus !_


	44. Passage à l'acte

**Chapitre 44 Passage à l'acte**

Curieusement, l'idée était venue de Tessa et quand elle en avait parlé, elle ne l'avait pas présentée comme une simple suggestion ni une provocation gratuite afin de mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise mais bien comme une exigence très sérieuse sur laquelle elle ne reviendrait pas.

C'était son rôle de capitaine de veiller à la bonne condition de ses hommes avant de lancer une opération et dans la situation présence, même si c'était plutôt étrange pour elle de prétendre être la supérieure de toute cette équipe, elle remplissait ses fonctions avec la même application qu'elle avait toujours utilisé à bord de son sous-marin.

En plus, Natsuki avait tout de suite été enthousiaste, de même que Wraith et dans une certaine mesure, Mao et Kurz avaient semblé apprécier la proposition eux-aussi.

Sosuke avait été plus réticent, n'aimant pas les implications qui se cachaient derrière tout cela, mais il ne s'y opposa pas, sachant que c'était un mal nécessaire. Et qu'en plus, il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire s'il voulait éviter les ennuis.

Et quand Alex se mit à rire franchement, Kaname fut piquée dans sa fierté et finit par accepter.

A contre coeur certes, mais elle accepta tout de même.

Pour le grand plaisir de l'agent des renseignements qui savait qu'il la ferait céder en jouant la carte de la moquerie, comme il l'avait toujours fait avec elle quand il tentait obtenir un avantage particulier.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas en très bons termes depuis quelques mois, Alex agissait comme si tout allait pour le mieux entre eux et ne faisait aucun cas des griefs que la Whispered pouvait nourrir, à juste titre, contre lui.

Il était toujours le premier à la chercher dès qu'elle sortait de sa tanière et depuis qu'elle avait annoncé clairement son intention d'aider Mithril à éradiquer Amalgame et de démolir personnellement la petite routine de Leonard Testarossa, elle passait beaucoup plus de temps dans les couloirs de la Ying-Fa ou dans un bureau avec Natsuki, Wraith ou même Hunter et Tessa, ce qui augmentait les chances d'Alex de pouvoir s'amuser aux dépends de la Japonaise.

Mais là, l'heure de la revanche avait sonné.

Kaname était bien décidée à forcer cet agent de pacotille à ravaler son sourire moqueur, même si elle devait se ridiculiser pour arriver à ses fins.

Ainsi, au lieu de disparaître à nouveau dans l'appartement de Sosuke comme elle avait pensé le faire après la réunion stratégique quotidienne qu'elle faisait avec ses nouveaux alliés et ses partenaires de Birdy, Kaname se retrouva à suivre les SRT au deuxième étage du bâtiment où était aménagée toute une zone d'entrainement avec un stand de tir qui prenait une bonne partie de l'espace, mais également, une immense salle de gymnastique, avec divers appareils de musculation et un grand tatami pour la pratique du combat rapprocher.

Et bien sûr, c'était surtout là que Tessa voulait tester la Whispered et Natsuki ne cacha pas son enthousiasme face aux structures particulièrement fournies de l'organisation qui lui permettrait de mesurer le niveau de sa protégée. L'espionne était impatiente de vérifier que Kaname n'avait pas trop perdu depuis près de deux mois qu'elle avait été capturée.

D'ailleurs si le capitaine n'avait pas elle-même affirmé vouloir s'assurer des capacités de chacun avant de lancer une opération concrète, Natsuki aurait sûrement fini par suggérer à sa partenaire de se remettre à l'entrainement après plusieurs semaines sans activité physique réelle. Ou du moins rien qui puisse lui permettre de travailler ses réflexes.

Parce qu'avec ce qui se préparait, Kaname aurait besoin d'être en forme et ce n'était pas avec son train de vie actuelle qu'elle serait apte à affronter ce qui l'attendait.

Pour Tessa, comme pour Natsuki, l'affaire était plutôt simple et les deux femmes, qui se comprenaient à merveille sans même avoir à se parler, ne feraient pas d'effort vis à vis de Kaname et elles seraient aussi exigeantes avec elle qu'avec n'importe quel autre agent.

Puisque la Whispered avait décidé de se mêler à leur démentelage d'Amalgame de façon concrète, elle allait devoir retourner sur le terrain et donc, devrait être à la hauteur pour ne pas prendre de risque inutile et ne pas retarder les autres.

Par ailleurs, plusieurs des industriels vereux qui soutenaient l'organisation terroriste seraient certainement contrariés de découvrir son plan pour les ruiner et ils ne resteraient pas les bras croisés pendant qu'elle faisait jouer ses relations pour déterrer tous les sombres secrets des chefs d'entreprises impliqués dans un trafic quelconque afin d'obtenir les renseignements nécessaires à ses projets.

Et même si Natsuki avait un bon réseau de communication qui lui permettrait de créer une belle bulle spéculative autour des différentes sociétés dont sa protégée était une importante actionnaire en lançant de fausses rumeurs de bénéfices extraordinaires, le meilleur moyen d'être efficace, et surtout d'avoir rapidement des résultats, était encore de se montrer le plus possible pour faire connaître directement leurs intentions. Et donc de s'exposer directement pour attirer l'attention.

Et maintenant, Kaname Chidori ne pouvait plus se cacher ou rester en retrait, à l'abri derrière un alias ou sous la coupe de Birdy.

Il fallait que la Whispered réapparaisse vraiment sous sa véritable identité et montre à tous de quoi elle était capable et ce qu'elle comptait faire. Ainsi, elle alerterait les derniers membres importants d'Amalgame sur son rôle auprès de leur ennemi et les pousseraient à commettre une erreur en tentant de l'arrêter.

En plus, même si ce n'était pas clairement avoué dans leur groupe, il était évident pour tous les dirigeants de Mithril, Tessa en tête, de même que pour Natsuki qui prenait plus ou moins la direction des renseignements dans ce cas précis, que le meilleur âppat qu'ils avaient pour ferrer Leonard, mais aussi tous les dirigeants puissants de son organisation était cette jeune Japonaise trop intelligente et trop indépendante pour se laisser acheter.

Bien sûr, l'espionne se garda de présenter les choses de cette façon quand elle encouragea sa partenaire à leur montrer ses talents et elle joua plutôt sur sa fierté d'avoir réussi à transformer en quelques mois une simple civile en une jeune femme capable de rivaliser avec les meilleurs agents présents sur le terrain depuis des années, mais personne ne fut vraiment dupe.

Son insistance à voir par elle-même le niveau de sa protégée était une bonne indication de ce qu'elle prévoyait pour la suite. En plus, Tessa elle-même ne s'était pas cachée de son projet d'utiliser toutes les ressources qu'elle avait à sa disposition et Kaname en faisait bien évidemment partie maintenant, et pas seulement pour ses capacités intellectuelles ou les renseignements qu'elle pouvait apporter grâce à ses relations.

La jeune femme avait prouvé à tous qu'elle était compétente pour être envoyée en mission comme les autres, il restait seulement à vérifier qu'après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle n'avait pas entièrement perdue ses talents, que ce soit avec une arme ou à mains nues.

Et comme c'était Alex qui l'avait provoquée et que personne d'autre ne se proposait vraiment pour jouer ce rôle, il fut son adversaire et s'avéra nettement plus coriace que les SRT ne l'imaginaient.

L'agent des renseignements se débrouillait plutôt bien, en tout cas mieux que tout ce qu'il avait montré jusqu'à présent et ce ne fut que grâce à sa rapidité de mouvement que Kaname réussit à le mettre au tapis après un match qui laissa Tessa et Mao plus qu'admiratives quant aux techniques de la Whispered.

Pourtant, tout comme Kurz, Alex n'était pas un spécialiste du combat rapproché et il tenta de justifier sa défaite en jouant là-dessus, mais au lieu d'obtenir le soutien des divers témoins, il n'eut droit qu'à une remarque acerbe de la part du lieutenant ne put s'empêcher de noter les nombreux points communs des deux hommes.

Melissa insista sur leur ressemblance qui ne se limitait pas au domaine de la lutte pour le simple plaisir de se moquer de son subalterne qui bien évidemment réagit avec la virulence prévue.

Le sniper n'apprécia pas vraiment la comparaison, mais quand Tessa reconnut qu'ils avaient tous les deux ce charme européen si séduisant, le tireur revit ses protestations et demanda des détails à sa supérieure à propos de ses attraits naturels dont elle semblait si friande.

Tessa rougit un peu sentant les regards se porter sur elle bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité et Kaname en rajouta une couche en glissant tranquillement à l'oreille de la petite blonde : « Et en plus, tout comme Kurz, il a l'habitude de coucher avec toutes les filles qu'il rencontre. Alors méfie-toi, sinon tu finiras dans son lit ! »

Natsuki décocha un coup d'oeil amusé à sa partenaire et poursuivit la provocation.

« Vous devriez plutôt en profiter. C'est à peu près la seule chose pour laquelle il soit doué, annonça l'espionne en souriant.

- Et tu es bien placée pour juger, insista Kaname, vu que toi-même, tu es une véritable experte en la matière... »

Natsuki voulut se défendre, mais Kaname ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Finalement, c'est curieux que vous vous détestiez tous les deux, vous êtes pareils pour beaucoup de choses ! »

Cette fois, Alex réagit le premier et répliqua immédiatement qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec l'espionne japonaise, mais comme Natsuki se plaignait elle-aussi, en utilisant exactement la même défense, l'effet en fut grandement diminué.

Kaname rit de plus belle de les voir agir de la sorte ce qui lui valut un coup d'oeil particulièrement meurtrier de la part d'Alex, qui semblait vraiment détester son attitude sans pour autant riposter.

C'était plutôt étonnant de voir comme il était différent quand il était avec elle de quand il travaillait, ou simplement discutait avec un membre quelconque de Mithril. Et cette fois n'était pas différente. Face au sourire ravi de Kaname, il finit par soupirer et marmonner quelques mots à propos de sa malchance d'être tombé sur une tête de mule pareille qui l'obligeait à travailler avec des inconscients, puis il repartit dans son bureau sans un regard pour Natsuki qui se retenait de l'étrangler.

L'espionne ne cachait pas son mépris pour cet homme suffisant et froid et elle resta sans voix quand Kaname prit sa défense. Même s'il n'était toujours digne de confiance, il avait ses qualités et personne ne pouvait le nier. Et pour calmer la mauvaise humeur de sa partenaire, la Whispered accepta de reprendre son entrainement de manière plus régulire, ce qui réjouit Natsuki au plus haut point.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne réalise que sa grossesse l'empêchait de se charger d'elle personnellement et que Kaname n'annonce son intention de faire appel à Alex pour l'aider à se remettre en forme.

C'était plutôt logique qu'elle le choisisse lui, dans la mesure où ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble par la suite, mais Natsuki le prit tout de même comme un affront direct, surtout quand elle remarqua le comportement plutôt curieux de son ancien amant en présence de la Whispered.

Certes, avec elle aussi, il avait toujours ce coté sournois et ambigu, jouant à merveille son rôle d'homme insaisissable, mais en même temps, il était plus naturel. Comme s'il révélait enfin sa vraie nature en sa présence et devenait ainsi nettement moins désagréable.

La complicité entre eux était évidente, et Kaname lui autorisait tout un tas de familiarités qu'elle n'accordait à personne d'autre, Dim mis à part, ce qui irritait de plus en plus Natsuki.

Et quand ils se retrouvèrent à devoir sortir ensemble, se faisant remarquer le plus possible par la mafia locale, mais aussi dans des milieux plus fermés où Alex avait ses entrées, leur relation, de même que leur passé commun, commença à éveiller également l'attention de Tessa et Sosuke.

A chaque opération, Kaname était bien évidemment équipée d'un micro et d'une mini-caméra pour être en permanence en contact avec le reste de l'équipe de surveillance, au cas où quelqu'un tenterait quelque chose contre elle, et rien de leur conversation ne restait secret pour les membres de Mithril qui découvrirent un lien très fort entre ces deux agents.

Ce qui exaspérait le plus les deux soldats c'était l'attitude particulièrement familière d'Alex à l'égard de Kaname, jusque dans sa manière de la nommer au cours des missions.

La jeune femme parlait en code, respectant les runes standards de Mithril, mais quand Alex se retrouvait à la mentionner, il avait choisi de réutiliser son pseudonyme de Birdy.

Seulement Titmouse était inlassablement raccourcit en Tit, et la prononciation plus que langoureuse de l'agent des renseignements, à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à elle ne laissait pas de place au doute sur ce qu'il avait en tête quand il l'appelait ainsi, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les oiseaux.

Sosuke avait parfaitement confiance en Kaname, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir le pic de la jalousie à chaque fois qu'il voyait cet homme étrange enrouler son bras autour de la taille de sa maitresse en murmurant ce petit nom ridicule, les yeux sur la poitrine de la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas s'en offusquer une seconde, au contraire.

Alex avait en plus une manière assez détestable de toujours flirter avec elle et même si le sergent-major avait entendu leur conversation quelques jours plus tôt où la jeune femme avait confirmé très clairement son attachement à son égard, et à lui seul, il n'arrivait à maitriser ses pulsions agressives face à cet individu suspect. Surtout quand il laissait promener ses mains sur le corps de Kaname sans la moindre retenue. Et qu'elle le laissait faire sans broncher.

Natsuki partageait d'ailleurs parfaitement son impression sur Alex et à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait avec sa protégée, elle poussait un gémissement douloureux, manifestement très clairement son dégoût, alors même qu'elle avait été intime avec lui.

Mais ce n'était pas l'homme en lui-même qui la dérangeait en soit. Ce qu'elle détestait vraiment, c'était son comportement malsain et elle ne supportait pas d'assister à ses échanges mielleux avec Kaname et à partir du moment où ils commencèrent à collaborer, elle les évita autant que possible, laissant Wraith s'occuper des détails pratiques et se contentant de discuter avec Tessa et Sosuke si besoin pour un problème de sécurité ou une autre affaire où sa connaissance du terrain pour être un plus.

Ainsi le sergent-major se retrouvait à servir d'intermédiaire entre Natsuki et sa protégée et assistait donc régulièrement aux démonstrations affectives d'Alex envers sa maitresse et il devait user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas remettre en place cet importun.

De plus, la remarque de l'espionne sur les talents de séducteur de son ancien amant résonnait régulièrement dans l'esprit de Sosuke, et quand il rentra dans sa chambre un soir pour y trouver Kaname, en plein préparatif, vêtue d'une robe blanche ne servant qu'à révéler que ce que lui seul devrait connaître, il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas empêcher purement et simplement sa maitresse de sortir.

Personne à par lui n'aurait dû avoir le droit de la voir ainsi.

Le fourreau qu'elle portait était non seulement moulant, puisque le satin lui collait à la peau de manière plus que provocante, mais la teinte immaculée faisait ressortir son teint mate et la découpe, que ce soit au niveau du décolleté où sur les jambes, ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination.

Le tissu ne tenait sur sa poitrine que grace à deux fines bretelles un peu laches et les deux cotés de la jupe étaient fendues jusqu'aux hanches, ne couvrant pratiquement rien de ses cuisses délicieusement fuselées.

Sosuke dut la regarder un peu trop fixement sans bouger puisque d'un coup, il la vit s'approcher avec son air de prédateur affamé, les yeux rivés dans les siens et il se sentit frissonner. Sa bouche était sèche et son coeur s'emballait, alors même qu'il l'avait déjà vue ainsi des dizaines de fois. Et même avec bien moins.

Pourtant, il était incapable de se contrôler.

Elle était absolument sublime et son corps réagit de lui-même à son contact. Ses mains se placèrent spontanément sur ses hanches, ses doigts courants naturellement à la bordure du satin pour découvrir sa peau alors que Kaname enroulait ses bras gantés autour de son cou pour se planquer entièrement contre lui et l'embrasser.

Son baiser était plutôt tendre, mais en même temps, il avait un touche d'agressivité montrant assez clairement ce qu'elle avait en tête et Sosuke aurait été plus que ravi d'obtempérer, malheureusement avant qu'il ne puisse entreprendre quoi que ce soit, Alex fit irruption dans l'appartement sans avoir pris la peine de frapper.

« Je dérange, demanda-t-il avec son sourire en coin et son air arrogant habituels.

- Oui, répliqua Kaname sans se séparer de son amant. Attends-moi en bas, j'arrive dans cinq minutes. »

Son ton était suffisamment explicite pour ne pas prêter à la discussion mais Alex n'était pas impressionné plus que ça et levant un sourcil, il remarqua simplement :

« Cinq minutes ? J'aurai pensé que vous aviez plus de résistance que ça... »

Par chance pour lui, il disparut avant que Kaname ou Sosuke ne puisse réagir et malgré le grognement peu avenant de la jeune femme, elle oublia entièrement sa mauvaise humeur en sentant le souffle du soldat sur sa joue.

Esquissant un sourire, elle posa son front sur le sien et murmura : « Tu devrais te préparer aussi. Avec ce crétin, je risque de me faire attraper n'importe quand et ce soir promet d'être une soirée relativement délicate... »

Son ton était las, et en même temps, relativement amusé, comme si elle trouvait toute cette situation distrayante.

« Alors pourquoi tu le prends lui comme escorte ? »

Sosuke ne cachait pas son mécontentement de la voir privilégié un autre, qu'elle admettait en plus considérer comme moins compétent, pour l'accompagner et jouer le rôle de l'amant possessif quand il était plus que disposé à le faire.

Rien qu'à la manière dont il la tenait contre lui, il était clair qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de simuler quoi que ce soit pour se glisser dans la peau du personnage.

Kaname soupira et se blottissant un peu plus contre lui, elle avoua : « Parce que je ne peux pas travailler avec toi. Tu me distrais. »

Et comme pour insister sur ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire, elle enroula son pied derrière son mollet et remonta le long de sa jambe, cambrant les reins vers lui, forçant sa main à passer sous sa robe pour constater qu'elle n'avait rien en dessous comme il l'avait supposé.

« Et tu as vraiment besoin de sortir habillée comme ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sosuke laissa courir ses doigts sous le satin sans la moindre gêne et Kaname dut se mordre les lèvres et fermer les yeux un instant pour rassembler ses esprits. Elle avait choisi une tenue pour faire tourner les têtes et attirer l'attention, seulement là, ce n'était pas sur la bonne personne que son charme agissait. Encore qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment s'en plaindre, mais le soldat sut la ramener à la réalité.

« Tu n'es même pas armée et même si je fais de mon mieux pour te garder à l'oeil, je ne serai pas sur place pour intervenir si jamais il y a un problème. »

Il y avait une inquiétude palpable dans ses propos et Kaname tenta de sourire en murmurant : « Je suis capable de défendre seule et j'ai de quoi faire des dégâts sérieux. Mais là, tu es en train de rendre mon arme de prédilection poisseuse... »

Elle se recula un peu et rougit de ses propres paroles, relativement explicites et Sosuke cligna des yeux avant de réaliser ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Il voulut lui répondre, lui conseiller d'emporter quelque chose de plus conséquent et plus puissant qu'un couteau pliant de trois centimètres, mais Kaname le tira par le bras et l'entraina vers l'ascenseur en lui rappelant qu'ils étaient attendus.

Wraith avait réussi à leur obtenir des invitations pour une soirée privée dans un des casinos clandestins de la péninsule et la Whispered ne voulait surtout pas être en retard pour sa grande entrée au sein de la mafia chinoise.

Il était clair que cette petite fête n'avait rien à voir avec une réunion joyeuse entre malfrats qui se félicitaient de leur bons résultats annuels.

Et quand Kaname, au bras d'Alex, fit son entrée dans le club, elle remarqua immédiatement les personnes qui l'intéressaient et auprès desquels elle tenait absolument à se faire voir, surtout en compagnie de l'espion.

Son idée était de semer le doute parmi les différents groupes mafieux, en ne révélant pas son allégeance à une quelconque organisation en particulier et en insistant à chacun de ses sorties sur son besoin d'argent.

Elle profitait de la réputation d'agent double d'Alex pour laisser entendre qu'elle était elle-même prête à retourner sa veste si la contrepartie était suffisante.

Natsuki et Wraith s'étaient chargé de répandre la rumeur de ses problèmes financiers, qui s'étaient rapidement confirmé par les mauvais placements réalisés par l'espionne Japonaise, afin de destabiliser plusieurs entreprises soutenant Amalgame.

Hunter de son coté n'avait eu aucun mal à faire courir le bruit que la Whispered s'était vendue à Mithril et Tessa s'était elle-aussi vantée auprès de certains de ses alliés un peu louches de sa grande satisfaction d'avoir une nouvelle recrue particulièrement brillante dans son équipe de recherches.

Ainsi Kaname espérait voir certains de ses ennemis chercher à la récupérer ou au moins tenter une approche.

Malheureusement pour elle, rien ne se passa comme prévu quand au milieu de la foule des industriels en tout genre, elle repéra un militaire aux cheveux grisonnants noués sur la nuque. Par chance, il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée quand elle reconnut sa longue silhouette slave qui tranchait parmi tous ces asiatiques.

Alex se raidit immédiatement quand il le vit et il jura en cherchant une issue pour disparaître avant d'être découvert.

Sauf que toutes les sorties étaient soigneusement gardées et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'évader sans attirer franchement l'attention.

Kaname réagit alors plus par instinct qu'en utilisant une quelconque stratégie et se blottissant contre Alex, elle attrapa une coupe de champagne, la porta à ses lèvres avant d'embrasser à pleine bouche l'agent à ses côtés.

Sosuke serra les poings en voyant la tête de l'espion se rapprocher dangereusement de la caméra que Kaname portait dans les cheveux et il n'eut pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient.

Il entendit le hoquet de surprise de Tessa dans son oreillette, de même que le grognement plaintif de Wraith et Natsuki, mais il oublia ses envies de meurtre envers l'espion pour les reporter sur une vieille connaissance qu'il ne pensait pas trouver dans le champ de vision d'Alex et sans attendre l'accord de sa hiérarchie, il se précipita vers l'entrée du club pour être presque immédiatement rejoint par Kurz et passer à l'action.

Alex fut assez étonné par le geste de Kaname et il tenta de protester, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réalise ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

Le club avait des alcoves à l'étage, au cas où les invités veuillent un peu d'intimité, que ce soit pour discuter ou passer du bon temps avec une serveuse et l'attitude particulièrement câline de la Whispered n'avait pour autre but que de se voir proposer par un des gorilles qui surveillaient la salle un accès à ces petites pièces isolées.

Et le plan fonctionna sans problème. Sauf que le temps qu'ils atteignent le haut de l'escalier, l'intrusion des deux SRT souleva un vent de panique dans l'équipe de sécurité, se propageant rapidement au sein des invités qui se raidirent et un groupe de vigilles les arrêta avant qu'ils ne puissent de mettre à l'écart. Et bien sûr, leur position surelevée les rendaient bien plus visibles du reste des convives, si bien qu'il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour être découverts.

Kalinin ne perdit pas de temps en politesse et il ne chercha même pas à capturer Kaname vivante. Ses intentions étaient claires et il pointa son arme directement sur elle, ne lui laissant aucune chance d'esquiver.

Le coup de feu retentit, et la jeune femme put simplement tourner la tête vers la porte derrière elle pour voir Sosuke tirer sur son ancien mentor , l'obligeant à se mettre à couvert et l'empêchant ainsi de la tuer.

Kurz était derrière lui et tenait en joue un des pontes Chinois, plus ou moins propriétaire des lieux afin de limiter les actes héroïques des gardes et il avait aussi à l'oeil plusieurs invités qui étaient probablement des militaires ou des mercenaires à la solde du commandant Russe.

Kalinin fronça les sourcils en voyant apparaître les deux SRT, sachant qu'il n'était pas assez entouré pour faire face à une attaque de Mithril et il décida de tenter une approche diplomatique.

« Restez en dehors de ça, Sagara. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Kalinin cracha ses mots et quand il désigna Kaname du menton, il ne cacha pas le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait. Il l'avait toujours dans sa ligne de mire et même si Sosuke ne manquerait pas de l'abattre s'il pressait la détente, Kalinin était plus que tenter de se débarrasser définitivement de la Whispered.

« Vous avez de la chance que je ne vous ai pas déjà tué pour nous avoir trahis. Alors n'espérez pas que je vais vous laisser emmener Chidori. »

Kalinin eut un sourire froid et il se retint de rectifier le jeune homme en face de lui en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de capturer la Japonaise, mais seulement de l'éliminer. Il la regarda quelques instants, comme s'il tentait de comprendre pourquoi tant de personnes se retrouvaient à la défendre, et il se raidit à son tour en apercevant Alex qui se tenait à coté d'elle, les yeux baissés pour surtout ne pas croiser son regard.

La situation semblait relativement bloquée puisque ni Sosuke ni Kalinin n'étaient disposés à céder et quand Kaname sentit l'espion glisser ses doigts sous sa robe, elle saisit sa chance.

Alex se décala de lui-même pour se mettre entre elle et le revolver pointé par le commandant à la solde des Soviétiques et Sosuke comme Kurz furent assez surpris de sa démonstration de courage. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se mettre en danger pour les autres.

Kalinin menaça de tirer en le voyant faire mais le sourire de Kaname confirma à ses alliés que tout allait bien. Elle se retrouva à l'abri derrière le corps d'Alex et sans prévenir, elle sortit son couteau et le plaça sur la gorge de l'espion qui sursauta en sentant la lame sur sa jugulaire.

« On s'en va. »

Sans regarder Kurz ni Sosuke, Kaname affirma que la voie était libre et qu'ils pouvaient partir mais aucun des deux soldats de bougea.

Kalinin n'avait pas rangé son arme et il avait toujours plusieurs alliés dans la salle qui attendaient le bon moment pour agir, mais Kaname n'était pas inquiète.

Elle planta doucement son couteau dans la chair d'Alex, le faisant crier quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit réduit au silence par le flot de sang qui se répandait lentement depuis sa gorge, dégoulinant sur son smoking et sur la robe immaculée de son associée.

« Si vous faites un geste, il est mort. Ce serait dommage, non ? »

Haussant un sourcil à l'intention de Kalinin, Kaname attendit quelques secondes avant de sortir en reculant, Alex lui servant toujours de bouclier face à la salle, alors qu'il continuait de se vider de son sang.

Dès qu'elle franchit la porte principale, Sosuke et Kurz la suivirent, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer ni pourquoi ils n'avaient pas eu le droit de prendre leur revanche tant attendue.

* * *

_Alors, oui, je sais, je vous ai énormément fait attendre et en plus, je soulève encore plein de questions partout et comme je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre, il est sûrement bourré de fautes et d'incohérences, mais comme ça fait près de trois semaines que je traine, je voulais pas attendre plus pour des détails aussi futiles que l'orthographe. Ensuite j'ai des millions de raisons de vous avoir fait attendre, mais comme ma vie ne vous passionne pas, je vous épargne. J'essaierai de faire mieux pour la suite, promis. De toute façon, là, c'est presque fini. Si, si, je le jure !!_


	45. Twist

**Chapitre 45 Twist**

Sosuke sortit sa trousse de secours dès qu'ils rejoignirent la camionnette dans laquelle tout leur matériel de surveillance était installé.

Kurz se mit au volant et démarra en trombes pour éviter de laisser le temps à leurs ennemis de les poursuivre et il en profita pour informer Mao et le capitaine des derniers évènements.

Bien sûr, grâce aux caméras et micros présents sur Kaname et Alex, le lieutenant avait une bonne idée des problèmes que rencontraient ses hommes et Tessa avait déjà donné l'ordre à une équipe médicale de se tenir en alerte, ainsi qu'à un groupe d'intervention d'aller à leur rencontre pour l'extraction.

Dire que le capitaine était mécontente de la tournure des évènements était l'euphémisme du siècle, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la colère de Wraith qui avait bondi hors de sa planque dès qu'elle avait repéré Sosuke et Kurz et qui maintenant devait s'arranger avec les Chinois pour tenter de gagner du temps pour ses soi-disant alliés.

Natsuki également était en passe de tuer quelqu'un et si Alex n'était pas en train de se vider de son sang à quelques kilomètres, avec le risque de ne pas revenir vivant, elle se serait sûrement chargée personnellement de son cas.

Mais pour l'instant, le sniper devait se concentrer sur sa mission d'échapper aux griffes de leurs ennemis, si bien que chacun garda pour lui ses reproches et autres remarques agressives pour ne s'intéresser qu'à trouver une solution pour limiter les dégâts.

A l'arrière du véhicule, Kaname se débattait avec son blessé, pestant contre la quantité impressionnante de sang qu'il avait perdu et l'insultant copieusement pour sa bêtise, comme si elle n'était pas elle-même la responsable de son état.

Sosuke tenta de lui faire un pansement compressif afin d'endiguer l'hémorragie et tant bien que mal, il réussit à refermer la plaie. C'était plutôt étrange, dans la mesure où l'entaille n'était vraiment pas profonde, de voir la quantité impressionnante d'hémoglobine qui souillait leurs vêtements et alors que Kaname finissait d'enrouler le bandage autour du cou d'Alex et elle se mit à le sermonner sur son imprudence, lui reprochant principalement d'avoir sali sa robe, si bien que Sosuke finit par intervenir pour lui demander ce qui lui avait pris d'égorger à moitié son partenaire.

Soupirant, la Whispered dévisagea un moment le blessé qui baissa les yeux, l'air à la fois embarrassé et contrarié, puis elle reporta son attention sur le soldat et murmura : « C'était son idée. »

Et comme si cette explication devait suffire, elle se retourna vers Kurz pour savoir s'ils étaient bientôt arrivés en évitant de toucher la banquette avec ses mains couvertes de sang.

Elle s'essuya un peu sur sa robe, considérant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et revint vers Alex quand le sniper lui annonça qu'il faisait de son mieux pour rejoindre la Ying-Fa dans les meilleurs délais.

Sauf qu'avec leur petite intervention dans les milieux mafieux, ils s'étaient mis à dos bien plus que quelques industriels corrompus et devaient maintenant faire face aux forces de l'ordre travaillant pour certains chefs de clan ayant été offensés et par conséquent, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment poursuivis, ils devaient tout de même être prudents afin de ne pas se faire arrêter avant d'être en lieux sûrs.

Honk Kong était toujours une zone tampon et ce n'était pas le moment de relancer une guerre entre les deux Chines simplement à cause d'un petit dérapage lors d'une opération de repérage au cœur de la ville qui pouvait entraîner toute une escalade de violence parce qu'ils étaient tombés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Arrivée sur Chai Wan Road, la camionnette fut encerclée par deux véhicules de patrouille et Kurz resserra ses poings sur le volant jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse le commandant Clouzot à l'avant d'une des voitures.

Quand le chauffeur lui fit signe de se ranger sur le bas coté, le sniper obtempéra immédiatement et se gara près du trottoir avant de descendre et de s'expliquer avec les forces de l'ordre.

La fausse équipe de police se chargea de fouiller le van et sans ménagement, ils embarquèrent les deux soldats, le blessé et la jeune femme qui le soutenait, laissant leur véhicule à l'abandon.

-oOo-

La rage de Natsuki irradiait autour d'elle avec une férocité alarmante.  
Dès qu'elle sut que le groupe d'intervention avait récupéré sa protégée, elle s'était mise à arpenter le centre de commandement, en attente de leur retour et quand elle estima qu'ils devaient être arrivés, elle se rua vers les garages afin d'achever elle-même son rival.  
« Ivanovitch, hurla-t-elle en fonçant droit sur Alex, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! C'est quoi cette tactique minable de diversion ?! T'as rien trouvé de plus intelligent que de bien te faire remarquer par ce fils de pute et de mettre encore Ka-chan dans la merde ?! »  
L'espionne se mit à l'insulter en russe de manière plutôt fleurie et tout le monde fut assez surpris par sa démonstration d'agressivité.  
En général, la jeune femme était calme et diplomate, mais d'un coup, elle s'était transformée en furie, largement du même niveau que Kaname et d'ailleurs, la comparaison était sur toutes les lèvres en voyant cette grande brune menacer le blessé des pires choses possibles et imaginables.  
Elle suivait à la trace le brancard sur lequel l'espion était installé et elle continuait son monologue, sans se soucier des remarques de sa protégée, qui défendait comme elle pouvait son complice.  
La seule chose qui finit par faire taire l'espionne fut la remarque d'un des membres de l'équipe médicale qui passa en revue chacun des arrivants pendant que le médecin s'occupait d'Alex et confirma que Kaname n'avait rien.  
Natsuki poussa alors un profond soupir de soulagement, mais continuait tout de même à fusiller du regard Alex, comme s'il était responsable de toute cette débâcle.  
Un des infirmiers tenta de faire sortir les visiteurs, le problème était que Kaname refusait de quitter Alex, et ni Sosuke ni Natsuki n'était près à laisser la Whispered seule avec lui.  
Seulement Tessa voulait les interroger pour comprendre comment une mission a priori assez calme et tranquille comme celle-ci avait pu dégénérer de la sorte et elle exigea qu'Alex se repose pendant qu'elle s'expliquait avec ses hommes.  
Le capitaine attrapa également Natsuki par le bras pour l'empêcher de massacrer le blessé et elle l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'à la salle de réunion où avait lieu le débriefing.  
L'espionne était indispensable pour les aider à trouver un plan de secours, maintenant que Kaname était grillée auprès des mafieux de la région et à contre cœur, la jeune femme accepta de laisser temporairement ses rancœurs personnelles de coté pour se concentrer sur la suite.  
Sosuke et Kurz firent leur rapport en premier et le sergent-major expliqua tranquillement qu'il était intervenu à titre individuel contre Kalinin, ne cherchant à vraiment à justifier son action face à sa hiérarchie mais plus à leur donner sa version de l'histoire.  
Il ne semblait pas inquiet des sanctions que son geste, franchement inconsidéré, pourrait impliquer et il se rassit calmement sans même y avoir été autorisé.  
Clouzot n'apprécia pas son relâchement et commença son sermon quand Mao lui décocha un coup d'œil insistant en secouant la tête.  
C'était inutile de lui faire la morale. Sosuke n'écouterait rien. Le lieutenant se chargerait de lui parler en privé, plus tard, pour essayer de le raisonner, mais pour l'instant, toute remarque sur son manque de professionnalisme ne ferait que l'inciter à quitter l'organisation.  
Sosuke n'était pas du genre à traquer un ennemi indéfiniment pour le seul but de venger, sauf peut-être dans le cas de Kalinin et tout le monde le savait.  
En plus, tous les SRT ressentaient cette même haine vis à vis de leur ancien supérieur qui les avaient non seulement trahis en passant dans le camp adversaire, mais en plus, les avaient vendus des années plus tôt, sans le moindre scrupule.  
Maintenant, tout ce qui restait de la flotte du Pacifique savait que l'attaque de la base de Merida n'avait été possible que grâce aux informations fournies par le commandant et vu les pertes qu'ils avaient subies ce jour-là, ils leur étaient impossible de lui pardonner.  
Par conséquent, le problème n'était pas tant l'acte du sergent-major que celui de Kaname. Tessa, tout comme Clouzot, Hunter, et bien évidemment les deux soldats présents sur les lieux, ils étaient tous curieux de comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme s'en était pris à son escorte, alors que celui-ci n'avait rien fait de particulier.  
Tous savaient qu'Alex entretenait des relations assez obscures avec les membres d'Amalgame, et Kalinin ne faisait probablement pas exception, mais de là à risque sa vie de cette manière, c'était plutôt surprenant.  
Sauf qu'une fois encore, Kaname se contenta d'affirmer que ce n'était pas son idée mais bien celle de la victime qui s'était proposée spontanément pour lui servir de garantie face à son adversaire.  
Bien sûr, cette remarque souleva de nouvelles questions de la part des membres de Mithril, qui ne semblaient pas voir pourquoi un homme comme Alex, qui pensait surtout à sauver sa peau et protéger ses propres intérêts avait subitement décidé de jouer les preux chevaliers.  
Natsuki, en particulier, paraissait plus que dubitative sur la générosité prétendue de l'agent des renseignements, qu'elle voyait vraiment mal se mettre en danger sans arrière pensée.  
Kaname soupira et se planta face à sa partenaire, elle lui rappela que ce n'était pas la première fois que le Britannique agissait de la sorte, et sans chercher à le défendre plus que nécessaire, elle insista sur le fait que dans la situation où ils étaient, le menacer avait été la meilleure solution.  
Kalinin n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer s'il en avait eu l'occasion et si elle était encore en vie, c'était uniquement grâce à la bonne volonté d'Alex.  
Natsuki n'était pas convaincue et elle s'apprêtait à protester une nouvelle fois quand Tessa intervint pour demander ce qui poussait l'ancien commandant des SRT à vouloir abattre Kaname.  
Les Whispered étaient extrêmement convoités et Amalgame ne cachait pas ses intentions de capturer les derniers individus qu'ils restaient s'ils en avaient l'opportunité, donc il était plutôt étonnant de voir un des leurs chercher à se débarrasser d'un de ces prodiges, même si elle était passée à l'ennemi.  
Il était plus intéressant pour eux de l'avoir vivante.  
« Sauf que Kalinin déteste les Whispered et ne pense qu'à nous détruire, dit simplement Kaname d'une voix morose. Il ne suit pas la même ligne que les autres membres dirigeant l'organisation, il a sa propre voie et des méthodes très personnelles pour arriver à ses fins. »  
Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration, où elle gardait les yeux baissés sur ses deux poings serrés sur sa robe ensanglantée, permirent à toute l'assemblée de réaliser ce qu'elle sous-entendait.  
Kalinin s'était lui-même chargé de son conditionnement. Kaname savait donc très bien de quoi il était capable.  
Sosuke eut envie de la rassurer et au moment où il tendait la main vers elle, Kaname se redressa et regarda tour à tour chacune des personnes présentes dans la salle avant de s'arrêter sur Tessa.  
« Je suis désolée. Pour avoir planté cette mission et mis en danger tout le monde. »  
Elle fit une pause, le temps de rassembler ses idées et d'un ton plus serein, elle reprit : « Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça et en plus, je ne veux pas trahir Sacha en révélant son passé, donc je ne vous sers pas à grand chose pour l'instant. Mais je pense qu'on peut encore rattraper le coup. »  
Cette fois, elle se tourna vers Natsuki pour lui demander où en était la bourse et s'il y avait un espoir de faire bouger Leonard rapidement sans avoir à se faire remarquer davantage auprès des industriels de la région.  
L'espionne ne paraissait pas très sûre de pouvoir obtenir des résultats aussi vite que voulu par sa partenaire, et le problème était que maintenant que Kaname avait été repérée avec Alex, mais pas dans la position qu'elle souhaitait et les risques devenaient chaque jour un peu plus grand, pour sa sécurité ainsi que pour tout Mithril.  
« Le plus simple si tu veux le sortir de sa tanière, c'est que tu ailles directement à Trumbull, suggéra Natsuki d'un air dépité. »  
Clouzot l'interrogea sur ce choix et l'espionne parla brièvement du Hardiman Technology Center qui abritait les systèmes de cotations du NASDAQ, et qui se trouvait dans cette petite ville du Connecticut.  
En infiltrant le bâtiment, Kaname pourrait directement accéder aux serveurs et modifier le programme de calcul afin de créer un crack.  
Le problème était que tous appareils informatiques se trouvaient au sous-sol et que pour accéder, il fallait toute une série d'autorisations assez délicate à obtenir et qu'en plus, même après être rentrée, le piratage des ordinateurs seraient très long. Par conséquent, les risques de se faire prendre étaient très élevés.  
C'était une opération délicate qui demandait beaucoup de préparations et d'investissements. Et vu le niveau de maîtrise informatique nécessaire pour modifier discrètement le système de cotation, seule Kaname pouvait s'en charger.  
Mais elle n'avait pas les conditions physiques suffisantes pour y aller seule, malgré sa démonstration de force quelques jours plus tôt. Elle devait obligatoirement reprendre son entraînement si elle vouloir avoir une chance.  
Kaname accepta la proposition de Natsuki et attendit les objections éventuelles de Tessa, qui après avoir écouté les arguments de l'espionne et de ses hommes, donna son accord pour envoyer Kaname et Sosuke jouer les troubles-fêtes sur la côte Est avant d'ajourner la réunion.  
La capitaine retint tout de même Kaname une fois tout le monde parti pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui l'avait poussé à poignarder Alex et la Japonaise parut contrariée.  
D'une voix hésitante, elle s'excusa et dit simplement : « Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, mais disons qu'il est le point faible de Kalinin et je devais l'utiliser. Si ensuite je l'ai blessé, c'était pour montrer que j'étais sérieuse. Il fallait être convainquant pour qu'il cherche pas à me poursuivre. C'était le meilleur moyen de gagner du temps. »  
Et sans rien ajouter de plus sur le sujet, elle prétexta qu'elle voulait se changer pour s'éclipser rapidement.  
Quand elle rejoignit le studio qu'elle partageait avec Sosuke, elle ne cacha pas son soulagement de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de sa robe et elle se précipita sous la douche avec ravissement.  
Le silence qui l'accueillit en sortant de la salle de bain la dérangea un peu, et quand elle trouva Sosuke attablé à son bureau, le nez planté devant son ordinateur, la jeune femme eut un mauvais pressentiment. Seulement Kaname préférait laisser couler et aller se coucher rapidement.  
Ainsi, sans chercher à savoir ce qui occupait encore son amant, Kaname se glissa sous les draps. Elle n'imaginait pas s'endormir bien avant qu'il ne la rejoigne, ni qu'il ne serait déjà plus là à son réveil.

-oOo-

Assise contre le mur du fond du gymnase, Natsuki pianotait sur le clavier de son portable sans vraiment faire attention aux deux personnes en face d'elle. Elle suivait de près les mouvements de NASDAQ ainsi que ceux des marchés de Hong Kong, vendant et achetant quantité d'actions pour se faire le plus remarquer des courtiers et semer la panique sur la bourse asiatique, forçant ainsi les investisseurs à se rabattre sur New York ou Berlin.  
Elle surveillait aussi de temps en temps les mouvements de Kaname, mais dans l'ensemble, elle avait pleinement confiance en Sosuke pour la reprendre si ses gestes n'allaient pas. Il lui faisait réviser les bases de l'auto-défense et s'amusait également à redécouvrir ses dons naturels pour l'attaque quand de temps à autre, il la provoquait assez pour qu'elle s'emporte. Elle était très douée pour trouver les ouvertures de ses adversaires et toujours les prendre par surprise avec une rapidité impressionnante. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait réussi à se débarrasser si facilement d'Alex et qu'elle avait pris tout le monde de court, même un professionnel comme Kalinin en sortant sa lame si vite.  
Mais contre Sosuke, la vitesse ne suffisait pas. Et même si ses mouvements étaient plutôt justes et bien placés, ce qui pêchait était leur intensité bien trop faible pour être menaçante, en particulier face un soldat entraîné comme lui.

Kaname ne tapait pas très fort et, à la fin de la séance, le sergent-major le lui fit remarquer gentiment ce qui relança Natsuki sur la nécessité pour sa protégée de s'alimenter un peu mieux et surtout un peu plus.  
Avec tout le poids qu'elle avait perdu pendant ses semaines de captivité et même depuis, il n'était pas très étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas la force de faire mal. Et ce n'était pas avec quelques heures d'entraînement pendant dix jours qui allaient suffire si jamais elle se retrouvait dans une situation délicate.  
Si elle ne changeait pas ses habitudes alimentaires, elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner en muscle et donc en puissance.  
Natsuki tenta toutes les approches pour la convaincre de se nourrir un peu plus, utilisant des arguments aussi mesquins que son apparence physique peu engageante tant elle était maigre, mais la Whispered ne s'émut pas de cette pique gratuite de sa partenaire et répliqua simplement qu'elle n'avait aucun problème pour parvenir à ses fins dans son état actuel.  
Le coup d'œil qu'elle jeta en direction de Sosuke fit rougir un peu le soldat qui refusa de faire le moindre commentaire malgré les injonctions répétées de Natsuki, qui tenait absolument à lui faire confirmer qu'il préférait les femmes plus en chair.  
Avec un soupir las, Natsuki ramassa ses affaires et referma son ordinateur avant de quitter la salle d'entraînement en pestant contre la terre entière et les hommes en particulier, si bien que Kaname se demanda ce que Dim pouvait bien avoir fait pour la mettre dans un état pareil.  
C'était déjà étrange qu'elle reste à les observer pendant des heures sans rien dire, mais là, finalement à part ses remarques récurrentes sur l'alimentation de Kaname, elle n'avait presque pas desserrer les dents, et ce, depuis que l'opération à Tumbull avait été décidé. Etrange.  
Le mauvais pressentiment que Kaname avait eu quelques jours plus tôt revint, encore plus intense et plus fort, mais une fois encore, elle mit ses angoisses sur le compte du surmenage et refusa d'écouter les murmures qui lui glissaient d'étranges secrets à l'oreille.  
Quand elle sortit du vestiaire pour aller à l'infirmerie voir Alex, elle ne fit pas attention au visage fermé de Sosuke, et d'un petit baiser au coin des lèvres, elle le pensa le rassurer sur ce qu'elle imaginait n'être que de la jalousie déplacée à l'encontre d'un homme qu'elle considérait à peine comme ami.  
Elle ne se doutait pas que tous ses échanges avec l'agent étaient toujours écoutés, et pas seulement par l'équipe médicale.  
Elle était encore enfermée avec lui quand Wraith retrouva Natsuki pour lui faire part des nouvelles informations qu'elle avait pu obtenir et les deux espionnes se rendirent ensemble au bureau du capitaine pour la prévenir que son frère était réapparu.

-oOo-

Le vol jusqu'à New York fut plutôt calme et Kaname se sentit assez nostalgique de débarquer à JFK sous sa véritable identité. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas le temps de passer voir sa famille et elle ne souhait pas vraiment y aller de toute façon, mais tout de même, elle avait cet étrange picotement au fond du ventre de se retrouver dans un lieu si familier à visage découvert.  
C'était un peu comme son dernier séjour à Tokyo, sauf que là en plus, elle n'avait pas à fuir les miroirs pour éviter son reflet douloureusement symbolique d'une chose qu'elle préférait ignorer. Et elle était avec Sosuke tout au long du voyage.  
Le seul aspect négatif cette fois c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour s'amuser ou faire du tourisme, mais bien pour une mission relativement délicate.  
Afin de pouvoir infiltrer le Hardiman Technology Center, Kaname avait besoin de se procurer un badge d'accès, simplement pour rentrer dans l'immeuble.  
Après, Sosuke se chargerait d'installer leur brouilleur au niveau de leur système de surveillance et il s'occuperait des gardes si nécessaire pendant que la Whispered piraterait le serveur principal.  
Elle n'avait besoin que de quelques minutes normalement pour modifier les comptages, mais elle n'avait aucune du temps qu'il lui faudrait pour entrer dans le programme source.  
C'était la grande inconnue de cette opération et ce qui la rendait en bonne partie si difficile.  
Seulement avant d'en arriver à cette étape, il y avait déjà toute la préparation technique et à cause de cela, Kaname se retrouva une nouvelle fois à devoir jouer de ses charmes pour séduire un des employés du NASDAQ et lui dérober son badge.  
Le département des renseignements de Mithril avait très bien fait son travail et il n'avait pas été difficile de trouver une soirée, organisée par une des grandes compagnies informatiques de la côte Est où plusieurs membres importants de la société de courtage étaient invités et la Whispered n'eut plus que son choix à faire pour trouver une victime.  
En moins d'une heure, elle réussit à se faire raccompagner par un des jeunes courtiers qui l'intéressaient et elle n'hésita pas à le suivre dans une des chambres du palace où avait lieu la réception.  
Entamant son habituel petit jeu de séduction, en quelques minutes, Kaname déshabilla sa victime et après l'avoir délicatement allongé sur le lit, elle espérait pouvoir l'assommer et s'échapper, sauf qu'elle fut dérangée par l'intrusion subite de Sosuke, qui ne semblait pas du tout apprécier ses méthodes.  
Sans un regard pour sa maîtresse, le soldat pointa son arme sur l'homme entre ses jambes et exigea son passe d'accès.  
Il pensait protéger Kaname en ne l'impliquant pas dans son braquage, malheureusement, la jeune femme ne comprit absolument pas son geste, et une fois encore, crut à une poussée de jalousie intempestive. Elle s'emporta, lui reprochant de se mêler de ses affaires et d'agir de façon complètement inconsidérée, mais Sosuke ne l'écoutait pas.  
Il attrapa le badge que lui tentai faiblement le courtier et voulut s'éclipser au plus vite, seulement Kaname le retarda en perdant du temps à attacher sa victime au montant du lit. Elle pesta quand il tenta de lui échapper et d'attirer l'attention et criant, mais l'arme de Sosuke suffit à le faire taire.

D'un coup de cross sur la nuque, le sergent-major résolut le problème et il expliqua simplement à sa partenaire qu'ils avaient été repérés.

Il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait vu plusieurs hommes armés se diriger vers les étages et de ce qu'il avait réussi à entendre de leurs échanges, ils avaient prévu de coincer la Whispered pendant qu'elle serait occupée avec le courtier.

Kaname fut surprise et elle s'approcha de la porte pour vérifier l'état du couloir. Malheureusement il était déjà trop tard.

La fuite par là était inutile. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'ils puissent passer en force.  
Armé uniquement de son Glock et d'un autre pistolet automatique plus petit, Sosuke ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à leurs assaillants. Et Kaname n'avait qu'un couteau sur elle, puisque cette partie de la mission n'était pas supposée poser problème.  
Elle n'avait pas prévu que le mot serait passé si vite depuis Hong Kong et qu'elle serait si facilement reconnue. A croire que quelqu'un avait déjà anticipé son plan et cherchait par tous les moyens à la contrer.

Les échappatoires n'étaient pas nombreuses et réfléchissant à toute allure, Kaname fonça au fond de la suite et ouvrit la fenêtre.

Bien sûr, sauter directement aurait été suicidaire, mais avec un peu de chance, en se faufilant le long de rembarde, ils pourraient trouver un balcon et descendre le long de la façade. C'était certainement dangereux, mais faute d'un meilleur plan, ils devaient essayer.

Sosuke fut le premier à escalader le montant de la fenêtre et il n'eut pas trop de difficultés à trouver ses prises pour avancer en suivant le mur et effectivement, comme l'avait pensé Kaname, il trouva un petit balcon au niveau inférieur sur lequel il put sauter.

Il vérifia que Kaname le suivait et il l'aida à le rejoindre sur la rembarde à cause de sa robe qui l'empêtrait un peu. Dès qu'elle posa le pied sur le béton et qu'elle put retrouver une certaine liberté de mouvements, la jeune femme utilisa son couteau pour tailler coupieusement dans sa jupe, la réduisant de moitié, puis elle découpa une fente encore plus importante sur sa cuisse, afin de ne plus être gênée. Sa tenue ne ressemblait plus à rien mais ce n'était plus vraiment gênant.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rejoindre la soirée, puisque quels que soient les hommes après eux, ils avaient sûrement déjà investi la réception pour être sûrs de les capturer.

Leur seule chance était de se faire passer pour des clients de l'hôtel et de ressortir normalement en se perdant dans la foule.

Mais ils n'avaient pas tellement de moyen de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée en dehors de passer par l'extérieur, ce qui était relativement dangereux et très peu discret.

En plus tôt ou tard, les ennemis allaient comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient et ils deviendraient alors des cibles faciles. Ils avaient déjà eu de la chance de ne pas se faire tirer dessus jusque là.

Ainsi quand arrivé au niveau inférieur, Sosuke proposa de forcer l'entrée dans la chambre, Kaname accepta immédiatement.

Pénétrant la nouvelle suite, les deux complices avancèrent prudemment jusqu'à l'entrée et Sosuke se chargea d'ouvrir discrètement la porte.

Avec son costume impeccable, il n'avait pas trop de risque de soulever les questions des employers de l'hôtel si jamais il les croisait et il avait de quoi répondre s'il se faisait attaquer. Mais la voie était libre et faisant signe à Kaname de le suivre, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers un des escaliers de service.

Entendant des bruits suspect, Sosuke prit le poignet de Kaname et la tira derrière lui avec force puis d'un coup, il la plaqua contre le mur, esquivant de peu le poing qui aurait dû lui arriver en plein visage.

Il voulut riposter et se débarrasser de son assaillant, mais Kaname l'arrêta juste avant qu'il ne le mette à terre.

L'homme jura en farsi et Kaname lui reprocha son vocabulaire peu chatié avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Sosuke resta perplexe et regarda un peu mieux l'homme, plutôt petit, légèrement dégarni et la peau mate qui serrait sa maitresse contre lui.

Puis d'un coup, Kaname se libéra et demanda : « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, Hassen ?

- Je devrais vous poser la même question mademoiselle Chidori. Mais pour l'instant, on va surtout s'arranger pour vous faire sortir d'ici !

- Vous avez...

- La voiture est au sous-sol, on va passer par l'ascenseur de service, venez. »

Hassen lui prit la main et l'entraina avec elle, sans s'occuper de Sosuke qui suivit bêtement. Il ne comprenait rien mais apparemment, cet individu avait un moyen de les aider et même s'il n'apprécia pas de rester dans le flou, il préféra garder les explications pour plus tard, une fois qu'ils seraient en sécurité.

Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans ce genre de situation à ce moment-là et quand il vit le patron d'Hassen, assis tranquillement à l'arrière de la berline, il sentit sa respiration se bloquer.

Et bien sûr, leur sauveur ne manqua d'être particulièrement attentif à la tenue de Kaname, ce qui n'arrangea pas leurs affaires.

-oOo-

Wraith était relativement contrariée par le silence de Natsuki, alors qu'elles étaient supposées travailler ensemble. Elle avait pensé que son amie serait soulagée de savoir que Leonard avait enfin été repéré, mais au contraire, la Japonaisse semblait plus ennuyée et inquiète que jamais.

Pour elle, ce n'était pas normale d'avoir pu retrouver sa trace si vite et surtout c'était signe d'une trahison de plus. C'était trop tôt pour qu'il ait pu comprendre ce que Kaname tentait de faire et qu'il sorte de sa tanière spontanément.

Et pour Natsuki, il n'y avait qu'un seul coupable possible. Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'Alex puisse aider Kaname de façon désintéressé, ni qu'il se mette en danger simplement pour la protéger.

Cet homme avait toujours un plan plus grand, un but qui dépassait tout ce qu'elle connaissait. S'ils avaient joué aux échecs, Alex aurait eu trois ou quatre coups d'avance en permanence.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là n'était probablement qu'une vaste mise en scène pour leur faire baisser leur garde. Et dans une certaine mesure, il avait réussi.

Même s'il était toujours surveillé, Alex était sorti plusieurs avec Kaname et il avait sûrement réussi à faire passer des informations, d'une manière ou d'une autre à un de ses complices. Et maintenant que Kaname était aux Etats-Unis, embarquée dans une mission particulièrement dangereuse, Leonard réapparaissait subitement.

Et Tessa avait refusé d'annuler l'opération, pour ne pas montrer aux éventuels espions qu'elle savait. Sauf que pendant ce temps-là, c'était Kaname qui était en première ligne et risquait à nouveau de se faire capturer, ou directement éliminer.

C'était inacceptable.

Natsuki avait tenté d'en discuter avec le capitaine, avec Hunter et même avec Dim, le suppliant de mettre Kaname en garde, mais elle n'avait rien obtenu.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était attendre, et espérer que sa protégée s'en sorte.

Mais elle ne tint pas longtemps et elle finit par abandonner Wraith à ses recherches pour aller directement interroger celui qu'elle prenait pour la source des ses problèmes.

Alex ne restait à l'infirmerie que parce que c'était plus commode pour tout le monde ainsi. Il travaillait normalement depuis sa chambre et était constamment surveillé, que ce soit par l'équipe médicale, ou le service de sécurité qui contrôlait les allées et venues à l'étage.

Mais Natsuki n'avait confiance en personne et elle était persuadée qu'il avait pu transmettre leurs plans à un de ses contacts. D'ailleurs, Alex ne nia pas une seconde avoir sorti des renseignements lors de ses missions avec Kaname. Pour lui, c'était le seul moyen de faire croire à ses anciens alliés qu'il ne les avait pas trahis. Et Kaname était parfaitement au courant. C'était même elle qui lui avait fourni les éléments à diffuser.

En général, elle choisissait un mélange de découverte technique et de détailles stratégiques qu'elle récupérait sur le serveur informatique pendant qu'elle travaillait au laboratoire.

Pour Alex, la Whispered agissait avec l'accord de Tessa, mais il était également possible qu'elle ait procédé suivant ses propres envies, pour se simplifier la vie.

Son discours était extrêmement convainquant et Natsuki eut beaucoup de mal à y trouver une faille, jusqu'à ce qu'Alex lui demande si Leonard avait donné signe de vie.

A ce moment-là, l'espionne se tint sur ses gardes, prête encore à l'accuser d'avoir vendue sa partenaire, mais il s'avéra plus coriace que prévu.

Il se doutait que c'était à cause du retour soudain de leur ennemi qu'il se faisait interroger et comme Natsuki n'était pas la première à être venue, il était facile de trouver ce qui pouvait retourner autant de gens en si peu de temps.

Avec Kaname aux Etats-Unis, l'arrivée de Leonard allait poser problème. Ou alors, c'était la meilleure chance possible pour Mithril.

Natsuki le dévisagea longuement et croisant les bras sur la poitrine, elle attendit qu'il lui explique ce qu'il avait en tête.

Alex prit son temps, la regarda des pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant longuement sur son ventre et soupirant, il demanda : « C'est pour quand ? »

L'espionne fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, et elle répondit froidement : « Trois semaines, pourquoi ? »

Avec un sourire en coin, Alex répliqua : « Et pour de vrai ? Deux, trois jours ? Donc on peut facilement accélérer les choses... »

Natsuki serra les dents, n'aimant pas qu'il en sache autant, mais elle évita de confirmer. Son silence fut plus que suffisant pour Alex et il poursuivit donc : « Leonard va vouloir négocier avec Kaname. Et on sait tous les deux ce qu'il veut vraiment. Mithril n'a rien à lui offrir d'intéressant. A part elle. Donc si on veut qu'il nous aide, toi et moi, on sait ce qu'il reste à faire... »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, c'était une évidence. Pourtant, Natsuki pâlit.

« Tu veux qu'on...

- Si on lui laisse Kaname, il nous donnera tout ce qu'on veut, et même plus encore. Il sait beaucoup de choses que toi et moi ne seront jamais capable d'imaginer et je ne parle pas de technologie. Il connait Amalgame dans ses moindres recoins, tous leurs réseaux, leurs complices, même très occasionnels, les noms, les gens, les entreprises, tout. Et tout ce qu'il veut, c'est cette chère Ka-chan... »

Il avec toujours ce même sourire ironique en regardant Natsuki qui commençait à entrevoir son idée et quand elle murmura : « Et elle est à New York pour l'instant... » il sut qu'il avait gagné.

Natsuki s'assit brusquement sur une chaise et soupira. C'était dangereux, mais tellement tentant qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

« Il suffit qu'elle y soit retenue un peu plus longtemps et le tour est joué, conclut Alex tranquillement. »

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, l'espionne acquiesça.

* * *

_Non seulement ça devient de plus en plus tordu, mais en plus, je raconte pas le truc de façon très chronologique... Enfin, comme ça, je suis pas surprise d'avoir perdu tous mes lecteurs en route.  
Bref, sinon, il me parait évident que je n'aurai pas fini pour la fin de l'année et j'en suis horriblement navrée. Mais bon, j'ai beau essayé d'être elliptique, d'enlever des morceaux et de faire mes chapitres de plus en plus longs, il m'en reste encore pas mal. Je veux, normalement, je pensais mettre le rendez-vous avec Leonard au chapitre précédent et maintenant, je vois que ce sera encore pour le prochain ! Je m'en sors pas !  
Ah et sinon, oui, je réutilise mes propres personnages des autres histoires,et même pas j'ai honte. J'aimais bien Hassen, alors c'était normal pour moi de le ressortir. Il me plait bien. Et pour ceux qui connaissent pas, ben vous découvrirez au prochain chapitre qui c'est._


	46. Accord de principe

**Chapitre 46** **Accord de principe**

Tessa s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil à coté du lit d'Alex et croisa les jambes. Sa posture n'était pas aussi rigide et stricte que lors des réunions avec les autres dirigeants de l'organisation, mais elle n'était pas non plus aussi détendue ou décontractée que quand elle était à la cafétéria à discuter avec Mao et Kurz, ou au laboratoire à papoter avec Milla.

Le capitaine gardait ses distances, tout en affichant un air serein et tranquille.

Un peu comme un supérieur qui viendrait prendre des nouvelles d'un de ses hommes; un dont il serait assez proche.

Mais Alex n'étant pas vraiment un de ses amis, il se doutait que ce n'était pas exactement une visite de courtoisie.

La façon qu'elle avait de jouer avec ses cheveux, entortillant régulièrement une mèche autour de son index montrait bien sa nervosité.

Pourtant, elle continuait de sourire, avec ce coté amusé et narquois qui était peu courant chez elle et Alex fronça les sourcils, en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait savoir pour se comporter de la sorte.

Elle resta assise à coté de lui, sans ouvrir la bouche pendant de longues minutes, attendant sans doute qu'il commence la discussion, ou qu'il avoue, mais il n'était pas du genre à être impressionné pour si peu.

Et il aurait eu tellement à révéler qu'il ne risquait pas se lancer sans savoir ce qu'elle cherchait précisément.

D'un autre coté, la méthode douce et ambiguë de cette jeune femme était aussi extrêmement efficace.

Alex n'était pas homme avoir des cas de conscience majeurs, seulement de la voir là, posée près de lui avec son visage innocent, quelque part, le mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle n'avait pas mérité d'être ainsi manipulée.

Soupirant, l'agent des renseignements se tourna vers le capitaine et d'une voix relativement blasée demanda :

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Tessa le dévisagea, comme si elle était surprise qu'il ait enfin parlé puis elle s'avança un peu, posant ses mains sur ses genoux et elle pinça les lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas. A vous de voir. »

Elle sembla s'amuser de la perplexité que sa réponse cryptique suscitait chez son interlocuteur et bien sûr, elle ne fit rien pour lui permettre de comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle continua à le regarder, droits dans les yeux, puis lentement, elle se mit à l'étudier plus attentivement, ne se limitant à son visage fin et détaillant tout son corps, de ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés à ses mains fines, de son torse sec à ses longues jambes cachées sous le drap.

Tout en lui était élégant et délicat. Il ressemblait plus à une figurine gracieuse de danseur qu'à un agent fourbe et sans scrupule. Pourtant, en l'observant de plus près, Tessa remarqua qu'il n'était pas aussi fragile qu'il le semblait. Il était musclé, en particulier au niveau des épaules et il avait de curieuses cicatrices sur les avant-bras, comme des marques de griffures assez profondes et anciennes.

La jeune femme se demanda quel genre de traitement il avait subi pour avoir de telles blessures puis elle se força à rester concentrer et revint à ses yeux bleus, si profonds et intenses qu'elle avait envie de s'y perdre.

Elle pouvait essayer de se convaincre qu'elle ne le trouvait pas aussi séduisant que Sosuke, ou n'importe qu'elle autre homme sur lequel elle avait eu des vues, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait un charme fou et que si les circonstances étaient différentes, elle se serait sûrement laissé tenter par une aventure avec lui.

Malheureusement, dans sa position, c'était impossible. Du moins pas avant d'avoir dissipé quelques doutes et mis les choses à plat.

Après, peut-être qu'elle aurait l'occasion de tester elle-même les affirmations de Natsuki sur ses compétences appréciables dans certains domaines spécifiques.

Comme si c'était le moment d'avoir ce genre d'idées, se sermona-t-elle intérieurement.

Sa voix était un peu incertaine quand elle à nouveau, elle se décida à parler et elle se racla la gorge pour retrouver un semblant de contenance.

« Vous… vous n'êtes pas simplement un agent double pour le compte des Soviétiques. »

Ce n'était pas une question et donc Alex se garda de répondre. Sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi, encore qu'il avait bien sa petite idée sur le sujet, il n'avait pas envie de lui mentir. Pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait du moins, alors il ne disait rien, c'était plus facile. Et elle parlait pour deux.

« Je me demande pour qui vous travaillez réellement. Vous semblez assez proche de Kaname, mais j'ai aussi cru comprendre que vous lui aviez attiré pas mal d'ennuis. Donc il doit y avoir autre chose… »

Là encore, elle ne l'interrogeait pas vraiment, elle se contentait de réfléchir à voix haute, comme pour tester ses théories sur lui, voir ses réactions et peut-être obtenir des bribes d'informations.

Elle testa plusieurs explications possibles pour son attitude, suggérant qu'il soit l'allié de Leonard ou qu'il n'ait que ses propres intérêts en tête, mais à chaque fois, le raisonnement avait une faille, parce qu'Alex avait toujours fait quelque chose pour nuire à ceux qui auraient pu être ses collaborateurs. Et comme il s'était également mis en danger à plusieurs reprises pour sauver Kaname, il n'était pas logique d'envisager qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui.

Mais Tessa ne trouvait aucune raison valable qui justifie le comportement de l'espion vis à vis de la Whispered.

Finalement, Alex se mit à rire, un peu agacé par cette longue démonstration de son hypocrisie perpétuelle et d'un ton empli de sarcasme, il demanda : « C'est donc si incroyable d'imaginer que j'ai voulu aider Kaname spontanément ? »

Face à l'air stupéfait de Tessa, il eut sa réponse, mais il poursuivit tout de même.

« Que Dim trahisse ceux qui l'ont élevé et change subitement de camp après quinze au service d'Amalgame simplement parce qu'il a passé trois mois avec elle, c'est normal. Qu'une femme comme Wraith, indépendante et solitaire se dévoue corps à âme pour la sortir des pires situation ou que votre sergent sobriété passe quatre ans à lui courir après, sans jamais penser à autre chose, c'est normal aussi. Que cette garce de Saetorii prenne sa place dans une geôle crasseuse au fin fond de la Sibérie pour lui permettre de s'échapper et accepte même de servire à des expériences sordides, ça ne choque personne. Mais moi, c'est bizarre. »

Il se pencha un peu et dévisagea Tessa avant de poursuivre.

« Et même vous, capitaine. Vous avez combattu votre hiérarchie pour lui permettre de vivre normalement, il y a cinq ans. Et après, vous avez utilisé toutes les ressources à votre disposition pour essayer de la retrouver. Et même quand enfin elle est réapparue, et que tout tendait à prouver qu'elle était responsable des fuites de Mithril, vous avez refusé d'y croire et vous l'avez encore couverte, alors que je vous ai moi-même fourni les preuves. »

Il s'approcha encore un peu, son visage ne se trouvant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et Tessa sentit son cœur s'emballer.

« Ne me demandez pas à moi ce qu'elle a de si particulier pour que tout le monde prenne des risques pour elle, vous devez bien le savoir. »

Alex tendit la main et écarta une mèche blonde qu'il lui glissa derrière l'oreille et il s'attarda un peu sur sa joue, frôlant sa peau pendant qu'il ajoutait : « Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'irrésistible chez les Whispered qui attirent immanquablement tous ceux qui passent dans leur sillage. »

Il était sur le point de l'embrasser quand la voix de Natsuki retentit derrière lui, faisant sursauter Tessa.

« T'es vraiment incorrigible, Ivanovitch. Je pensais qu'elle était intouchable ! »

Wraith, qui l'accompagnait, haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire froid à l'intention du capitaine en la voyant rougir.

Mais la jeune femme retrouva vite son sang froid et cacha sa gêne derrière son masque de professionnalisme. Elle profita que les trois agents étaient présents ensemble dans la même pièce pour leur faire part de sa stratégie et surtout, leur rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas acquis son grade de capitaine uniquement grâce à son joli sourire ou ses talents en électronique.

Tessa était non seulement au courant pour les informations passées en douce par Alex, grâce aux bons soins de Kaname qui fouillait à merveille dans les bases de données de Mithril, mais elle savait également que Wraith et Natsuki avaient concocté tout un plan pour retarder l'opération de New York et tenir la Whispered le plus loin possible de Leonard.

Le capitaine passa sous silence ce qu'elle avait appris des échanges entre Alex et Kaname, mais un seul coup d'œil en direction du jeune homme suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle en savait très long sur lui. Elle n'avait probablement pas deviné son identité réelle, mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer son existence de cette manière. C'était du moins de cette manière qu'Alex voyait les choses.

Puis soudain, Tessa demanda à Natsuki comment elle comptait tromper encore son frère, vu son état. Elle avait pensé à de nombreuses possibilités pour tenter de berner Leonard, mais elle n'avait pas envisagé que la détermination de la jeune femme irait jusque là.

Quand Alex lui annonça ce qu'il prévoyait, le capitaine resta muette, n'en revenant pas.

Bien évidemment, elle refusa et voulut interdire à Natsuki de prendre un tel risque, mais l'espionne la dévisagea froidement avant de lui rappeler que tout cela ne la concernait pas.

C'était sa décision et personne n'avait son mot à dire en la matière.

« Pas même Dimitri, glissa Alex avec son sourire sardonique. »

Natsuki pâlit un peu et baissa les yeux.

Wraith posa la main sur l'épaule de son amie et fusilla du regard son assistant.

« Je suis certaine qu'il n'apprécierait pas que vous mettiez en jeu ainsi votre vie, de même que celle de votre enfant, ajouta Tessa, l'air grave. »

Alex se redressa alors et se penchant à nouveau vers Tessa, il répliqua : « Sauf que vous ne pouvez rien faire pour nous en empêcher. Et quand les premières contractions arriveront, personne ne saura que ce n'est pas un acte naturel. A moins que vous alliez le crier sur les toits, mais je ne vois pas ce que vous auriez à y gagner. »

Puis se tournant vers Natsuki, il poursuivit : « Saetorii est consentante dans cette affaire et ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première qu'elle et moi nous retrouvions à faire des choses compromettantes dans le dos de ce pauvre Dimitri...

- Ivanovitch, cracha Natsuki entre ses dents. »

La menace était évidente dans son ton mais aussi dans sa posture. Même enceinte de huit mois et demi, l'espionne était encore une menace pour Alex et il choisit de garder le silence plutôt que de chercher à la provoquer davantage.

Surtout avec Wraith avec elle, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir indemne.

La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient mise ensemble pour s'occuper de lui, il ne s'en était sorti que grâce à l'intervention de Kaname qui les avait arrêtées.

Seulement cette fois, elle ne risquait pas de voler à son secours et ce n'était pas Tessa qui allait le défendre.

Elle devait le trouver bien trop démoniaque pour mériter son soutien.

C'était douloureux de penser qu'elle le méprisait, et en même temps, Alex avait cette pulsion presque masochiste de toujours se comporter de la pire manière en sa présence. Il était d'ailleurs sur le point d'en rajouter encore un peu quand Wraith intervint.

La mention de Dim avait éveillé ses soupçons et regardant Tessa droit dans les yeux, elle lui demanda de tenir sa langue dans cette affaire.

Si le Whispered découvrait ce qu'ils prévoyaient, les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils, vraiment pas convaincue qu'utiliser Natsuki comme appât soit la meilleure option, mais ce n'était pas cela que parlait l'espionne.

Wraith prit un air évasif et dit simplement : « Le problème c'est que Dim risque d'informer Kaname sans même le vouloir. Vous savez bien qu'ils ont ce truc entre eux… Je ne sais pas comment ça marche, mais ils sont télépathes ou un truc dans le genre… »

Tessa cligna des yeux et sans réfléchir, rétorqua : « Oui, mais ce n'est pas spécifique à eux-deux. Nous sommes tous connectés. Seulement il faut être assez proches et que les deux Whispered soient d'accord pour qu'on puisse utiliser la Résonance…

- Sauf que si vous l'utilisez trop, le lien qui se forge entre les deux individus devient plus fort et vous pouvez perdre des informations, remarqua Alex d'un ton blasé.

- Et dans ce cas, même à distance, ils peuvent encore communiquer… »

Wraith conclut sa démonstration d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus et Tessa réalisa pourquoi Kaname et Dim semblaient toujours en phase dès qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Parce qu'ils étaient en permanence liés l'un à l'autre. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises fait remarquer qu'elle était dans la tête de Dim, ou simplement qu'elle ressentait ce qu'il éprouvait s'il n'était pas attentif.

Grâce à lui, Kaname avait donc accès à tout un tas de renseignements et de même Dim était presque toujours en contact avec elle. C'était comme ça qu'il avait pu indiquer l'endroit où elle était retenue prisonnière, et non pas parce qu'il connaissait la région ou se doutait de là où elle avait dû être emmenée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Tessa décrocha un peu de la conversation qui se tenait entre les trois espions et elle rata quelques échanges entre Alex et Natsuki alors qu'ils élaboraient leur plan pour forcer Leonard à les aider.

Elle n'aimait pas leur idée, mais elle devait bien reconnaître que c'était sans doute la plus efficace possible. Cependant, elle se refusait à donner son accord pour déclencher prématurément l'accouchement de Natsuki.

« Mais on ne vous demande pas votre avis, mademoiselle Capitaine. »

Alex lui sourit tranquillement et Tessa resta muette, une fois de plus. Il était exaspérant d'arrogance et même tant, il semblait terriblement vulnérable et isolé si bien qu'elle ne savait comment réagir.

Natsuki lui offrit un regard confiant et affirma qu'elle ne courait aucun risque. L'équipe médicale de la Ying-Fa pourrait gérer sans difficulté.

« Et pour quelques jours d'avance, ça ne va poser problème, renchérit Alex comme si toute cette manipulation était parfaitement anodine. »

Puis il se leva et s'étira sans même un moment de faiblesse ou un tremblement, s'avança vers Natsuki et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Bon alors, ma petite Nat-chan, tu penses que si je proposes un rendez-vous à Mister Silver d'ici trois jours, tu seras d'attaque pour lui faire le grand jeu ? »

Son sourire en coin trahissait clairement ce qu'il avait en tête comme contrepartie à offrir à Leonard en échange de son aide, mais Natsuki n'en sembla pas émue.

Elle se contenta de lui décocher un coup d'œil méprisant et répondit : « Me cherche pas, Alex. »

L'intonation de son prénom montrait bien ce qu'elle pensait mais refusait de verbaliser.

« Donc ça marche pour le début de la semaine prochaine ? »

Wraith regarda tour à tour son assistant, son amie et le capitaine et comme personne ne protesta, elle parut satisfaite et attrapant Alex par le bras de manière autoritaire, elle le tira vers la sortie.

S'ils voulaient que Natsuki puisse remplacer Kaname dans les délais, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en bavardage inutile et devaient se dépêcher de tout préparer.

Pourtant, même si elle n'avait pas contesté davantage sur leur projet, Tessa n'était pas rassurée et dès qu'elle fut seule avec leur future copie, elle lui demanda : « Vous êtes vraiment sûre ? Parce que c'est dangereux, pour vous comme pour votre fille… Et vous n'êtes pas obligée, je veux dire… »

L'ennui et la peur étaient clairement visibles sur le visage de la jeune femme et Natsuki la gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ivanovitch est un parasite parfaitement insupportable, mais sur ce coup, il fera les choses bien, j'en suis sûre. »

Tessa soupira et acquiesça mollement. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour la dissuader, là-dessus Alex avait raison. Il avait les moyens d'obtenir les produits nécessaires pour déclencher l'accouchement et du moment que Natsuki se prêtait au jeu, l'affaire était conclue.

Et la détermination de l'espionne était évidente, puisqu'elle était allée jusqu'à collaborer avec un homme qu'elle méprisait profondément et mettre sa précieuse protégée dans une situation plus que délicate, rien que pour gagner un peu temps.

« Très bien, finit-elle par conclure, avec dépit. »

Natsuki lui sourit, visiblement contente d'avoir son approbation et en la voyant repartir vers son bureau, elle lui rappela de te tenir sa langue auprès de Dim et Milla pour éviter les ennuis. Il y avait déjà assez de risque d'être encore trahi par Ivanovitch.

Tessa hocha bêtement la tête et salua la jeune femme distraitement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait l'appeler ainsi, mais là, elle tiqua. La coïncidence était énorme, même si ce nom n'était pas très original.

« Ivanovitch… marmonna-t-elle, à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. »

Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. S'il était bien celui qu'elle pensait, alors il devenait bien plus utile qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Et tout concordait dans cette direction, surtout si elle reprenait les allusions de Kaname quand elle pensait être seule avec lui.

-oOo-

Sosuke fut assez impressionné par l'homme en face de lui.

Il était grand, imposant, avec un visage sérieux et froid, et ses petites lunettes à monture métallique lui donnait un faux air de Mardukas qui mit immédiatement le sergent-major mal à l'aise.

En plus, la façon dont il étudiait Kaname, la détaillant des pieds à la tête avec une insistance démesurée lui donnait furieusement envie de le frapper.

Seulement il ne pouvait pas.

Qui qu'il soit, il venait de leur sauver la vie. Ou en tout cas, de les sortir d'une situation difficile.

Et même s'il n'était pas intervenu lui personnellement, c'était son chauffeur qui leur avait permis de s'échapper.

Et Kaname ne paraissait pas vraiment gênée par son attitude à son égard. Elle affichait plutôt une extrême indifférence et peut-être même un semblant de lassitude, comme si elle était blasée, entièrement immunisée face à lui et globalement, elle l'ignorait avec une splendide application.

Elle sourit à Hassen dans le rétroviseur mais se reprit en croisant le regard accusateur de son employeur.

Aucun des deux n'avait dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans la limousine et Sosuke commençait à se demander pourquoi sa maîtresse se donnait autant de mal à ne pas parler à leur sauveur et pourquoi elle semblait l'éviter d'une certaine manière par la même occasion.

Trouvant sans doute que le silence devenait un peu pesant, Hassen demanda s'il devait rentrer directement ou s'il déposait les deux amoureux à leur hôtel, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir son alternative, il reçut un coup d'œil assassin de son patron et comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

L'homme sur la banquette reporta son attention sur Kaname et d'un ton peu engageant demanda : « Et tu comptais m'informer de ta visite à quel moment au juste ? »

Il haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras et cette posture parut curieusement familière à Sosuke, surtout avec la jeune femme à côté, qui avait également les bras croisés sur la poitrine, dans une pitoyable tentative de se couvrir un peu.

Elle avait une robe passablement décolleté et son entrevue avec le courtier, de même que leur fuite précipité n'avait rien fait pour améliorer les choses.

Les yeux rivés sur ses seins, l'homme poursuivit ses questions et Sosuke avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang-froid.

« Et je peux savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé dans une situation pareille ? Tu te rends compte de la position dans laquelle tu me mets ? Tu n'as vraiment honte de rien ! Tu te pavanes dans une soirée entourée de gens corrompus, tu te laisses aller à la débauche avec le premier venu, et je ne parlerai pas de ta tenue ou de tes fréquentations… »

Il n'eut pas besoin de désigner Sosuke pour que celui-ci comprenne son allusion.

Kaname, qui était restée silencieuse pendant tout son monologue se raidit à la mention de son compagnon et son regard déjà franchement antipathique devint véritablement menaçant.

Sosuke, pour sa part, ce serait certainement senti offensé par cette remarque s'il n'était pas inquiet par le comportement de sa maîtresse et s'il ne tentait pas désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans cette voiture.

La tension montait de plus en plus entre Kaname et leur sauveur et ce ne fut que quand celui-ci repartit de plus belle sur son attitude déplacée que finalement la jeune femme craqua.

Elle serra les poings et agrippa son siège avant de se mettre à répondre d'un ton glacial.

« De quel droit tu te permets d'insulter des gens que tu ne connais même pas ?! Tu veux parler de déshonneur, mais ce que tu fais là, c'est quoi au juste, hein ?! Tu as une bonne raison pour être aussi grossier et hostile envers Sosuke ?! Parce que très franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu as à lui reprocher ! Et si tu n'aimes pas mon travail, j'en suis navrée pour toi, mais tu vas devoir faire avec ! »

Evidemment l'autre surenchérit et Hassen se tassa dans son siège et suppliant du regard Sosuke de ne surtout pas intervenir.

Ils arrivaient enfin au sous-sol d'un immense building du cœur de Manhattan quand le sergent-major entendit la réflexion qui lui fit enfin comprendre à qui il avait à faire.

Leur sauveur se plaignait non seulement de la honte causée par Kaname, mais il soulignait qu'elle jetait l'opprobre sur toute sa famille en souillant ainsi son nom et il aurait continué son laïus moralisateur si Kaname n'avait pas ouvert la portière avant même que la voiture ne soit arrêtée et annoncé froidement :

« Je t'emmerde Shunya. Si tu as peur pour ton nom, je peux en changer facilement, ce ne sera pas la première fois. »

Elle descendit du véhicule, suivi par Sosuke stupéfait.

Il espérait avoir mal interprété, même si tous les signes étaient là, évidents et sous son nez mais quand il vit une petite blonde courir vers Kaname en criant, il sut qu'il avait vu juste. C'était la même adolescente qu'il avait croisé à Tokyo quelques mois plus tôt, plus débordante de vie que jamais et pas une seconde impressionnée par l'humeur désastreuse des deux personnes en face d'elle.

Sosuke soupira malgré lui en suivant Hassen qui le guidait vers l'ascenseur, sans rien oser dire.  
Il venait de rencontrer le père de sa maîtresse, et non seulement il ne lui avait pas fait une bonne impression en apparaissant au beau milieu de la nuit avec sa fille complètement débraillée à ses cotés, mais en plus, il lui avait montré d'entrée de jeu son pire aspect en l'accostant un revolver à la main, suite à une opération de routine qui avait mal tournée.

-oOo-

Dim était curieusement silencieux alors que l'équipe médicale s'activait autour de Natsuki.

Elle avait commencé à se sentir mal quelques minutes après la fin de sa réunion avec Wraith et le Whispered avait immédiatement été informé de la situation.

Il avait quitté lelaboratoire en catastrophe pour se précipiter aux cotés de sa fiancée, mais au lieu d'être ravi par la nouvelle de sa paternité approchante, il avait eu un drôle de pressentiment en voyant le visage fermé de Natsuki.

Depuis le départ de Kaname, il l'avait trouvée changée, plus distante et secrète, comme si elle cherchait à l'éviter. Mais là, assise sur la table d'examen, sur le point de mettre au monde leur fille, la réalité devenait tout à coup flagrante.

Elle lui mentait.

Et pas seulement des petites omissions ici et là pour le protéger ou lui éviter des déceptions comme pour sa relation avec Sacha, qu'elle avait soigneusement oubliée de mentionner lorsqu'ils étaient en Sibérie.

Cette fois, c'était plus profond, plus important. Plus grave aussi.

Le problème était qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de deviner ce qu'elle refusait de lui dire.

Alors il se contentait d'être là, de lui tenir la main en espérant qu'elle finirait par lui parler.

Mais l'inquiétude le rongeait, surtout quand une des infirmières demanda l'aide d'un médecin. Apparemment, il y avait quelques complications avec la position de l'enfant, qui n'était pas telle qu'elle aurait dû.

Il y avait du sang partout et Dim paniquait de plus en plus de ne pas entendre un bruit de la part de Natsuki. Elle avait fermé les yeux peu de temps après son arrivée et lui serrait les doigts de temps à autre, pour lui signifier qu'elle allait bien, ou au contraire, quand la douleur devenait trop pénible, mais pas une fois elle n'ouvrit la bouche, ce qui lui fit craidre le pire.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre sans savoir.

Sauf qu'il la connaissait assez pour ne pas espérer qu'elle lui avoue quoi que ce soit et il se contenta donc de prier pour que tout se passe bien.

Quatre heures plus tard, elle dégnia enfin regarder son fiancé et lui sourire en lui tendant sa fille. Elle ne dit pas un mot en lui passant le bébé souriant et bien vivant, mais elle semblait soulagée, comme si l'orage était passé, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'épreuve qu'elle venait de subire.

Malheureusement Dim n'eut pas droit à un début d'explication et détesta son impuissance à obtenir des réponses.

Il laissa ses doutes de côté pour s'intéresser à la petite merveille dans ses bras et embrassa Natsuki sur le front pour la rassurer.

Il était sûre qu'elle n'était pas honnête avec lui, et il devinait qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais pour l'instant, il préféra ne pas la forcer.

Gardant sa fille contre lui, il attendit que Natsuki s'endorme pour aller interroger Tessa. Wraith refuserait de parler et Alex ne serait pas disponible seul, mais avec le capitaine, il avait ses chances. Et au pire, même si elle ne lui disait rien, il avait de bons moyens d'avoir ce qu'il voulait sans avoir à le lui demander.

-oOo-

La présence d'Ayame permit de détendre un peu les esprits. Shunya et Kaname évitaient de se parler, mais la lycéenne n'en parut pas intimidée et elle continua son interrogatoire sur la présence de sa soeur à New York, accompagnée en plus d'un séduisant garçon.

Apparemment, Ayame avait l'habitude du comportement distant de Kaname et son père dès qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble et l'adolescente était surtout très intéressée par la présence de Sosuke qu'elle reconnut facilement comme étant l'homme de l'aéroport que Kaname avait plus ou moins dragué devant elle.

Et bien sûr, elle fut très curieuse sur leur relation, imaginant déjà que sa soeur avait rencontré l'amour par hasard, et plus ou moins grâce à elle, lorsqu'elle avait choisi de montrer ses talents de séductrice sur ce mystérieux voyageur.

Par conséquent, en découvrant qu'elle s'était fait berner par Kaname puisque celle-ci connaissait Sosuke depuis le lycée, Ayame fut non seulement déçue, mais également vexée d'avoir cru à la supercherie. Le point positif de cette affaire était que la relation entre sa soeur et ce garçon plus que charmant était d'autant plus sérieuse qu'ils étaient déjà ensemble avant l'enlèvement de Kaname et en apprenant que Sosuke avait tout fait pour la retrouver, la jeune fille oublia tous ses griefs contre son aînée et partit dans une grande idéalisation romantique de leur histoire.

Shunya, en revanche, était loin d'être ravi de n'être informé que si tardivement des rapports que sa fille entretenait avec ce qui ressemblait fort à un mercenaire sans scrupule.

Et il fut d'autant plus contrarié que Kaname n'hésita pas une seconde à installer Sosuke dans sa chambre pour la nuit, indiquant clairement la nature de leur relation, comme si des doutes pouvaient subsister, sans se soucier de ce que pouvait penser son père, ni de ce que sa soeur allait en déduire.

La jeune était fatiguée et elle n'avait pas envie de se compliquer la vie pour plaire aux règles idiotes de sa famille. Et Sosuke la suivit sans imaginer les conséquences de son acte, tant il était devenu naturel pour lui de partager son lit avec Kaname.

Les réflexions repartirent de plus belle le lendemain, ce qui amusa beaucoup Ayame, avide de détails croustillants sur la vie privée de sa soeur, mais Shunya faisait les questions et les réponses et il ne risquait pas de laisser le temps à Kaname de raconter quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'elle partageait ou non avec Sosuke.

Pour autant, Shunya se retrouva sans voix, quand après avoir fait remarquer à sa fille qu'elle se comportait comme une délurée, Sosuke intervint, et le plus sérieusement du monde lui annonça :

« Monsieur, si vous avez peur pour l'honneur de votre fille, je suis tout à faire à régulariser la situation de la manière que vous désirer. »

Puis jetant un coup d'oeil du côté de Kaname, qui semblait un peu surprise, mais n'objectait pas, il ajouta simplement :

« Trouvez un juge disponible et j'épouse Kana sur le champ, s'il n'y a que ça pour vous rassurer. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme suffit à confirmer qu'elle était consentante et même touchée par sa proposition, puisqu'elle se rapprocha de lui et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens avant de faire face à son père, l'air plus moqueuse que jamais en attendant sa nouvelle salve de protestations.

Shunya resta silencieux à les dévisager et nota la détermination flagrante qui se dégageait du soldat, si bien qu'il regretta presque ses mots quand il demanda : « Même dans sa situation ? »

Il n'aimait pas parler de toute cette affaire. Il avait bien compris que sa fille n'était pas réellement responsable de l'existence de Shun, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser agir de la sorte alors qu'elle avait un enfant. Ce n'était pas correct. Et il n'acceptait non plus de donner sa fille à un homme sans le prévenir. Même pour la sauver du déshonneur.

Sosuke parut perplexe, et Shunya détourna le regard, cherchant comment lui expliquer, mais Kaname se chargea de tout.

Soupirant, elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de Sosuke et glissa d'un ton las : « Il veut parler de Shun. Mon père est obsédé par l'idée qu'un jour on découvre qu'il a un petit-fils né hors mariage... »

Sosuke haussa les sourcils et étudia l'homme en face de lui, qui paraissait sincèrement ennuyé. D'un coup, il lui apparaissait nettement moins hostile et bien plus humain.

Il s'inquiétait pour sa fille, n'ayant aucune idée du monde dans lequel elle vivait et appliquant ses critères simplistes sur une situation bien trop complexe pour lui.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Je suis au courant de toute l'histoire et quand bien même Shun serait réellement l'enfant de Kaname, ça ne changerait rien à ce que je ressens pour elle. »

Le ton de Sosuke ne laissait pas de place au doute. Il ne se souciait pas du passé, en tout cas pas de cette manière, et il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour convaincre Shunya de sa bonne foi.

Il respectait sa fille et ne chercha pas simplement à passer du bon temps avec elle, sans se préoccuper des conséquences.

Seulement comme Shunya ne répondait toujours pas, Sosuke finit par s'excuser.

Il était bien conscient de ne pas être le meilleur parti possible et il savait très bien qu'un homme comme lui ne méritait pas une femme aussi exceptionnelle que Kaname et il aurait continué sa diatribe encore longtemps s'il n'avait pas reçu un violent coup sur l'arrière du crâne de la part de sa maitresse.

« Pas le meilleur parti ? Non mais tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu m'as toujours fait confiance et tu as toujours cherché à me protéger, même quand je m'appliquais à t'échapper ! Et je ne parle pas seulement de quand on était au lycée... »

Kaname aussi aurait pu développer le sujet pendant des heures, mais elle préféra ne pas étaler ce qu'elle ressentait ni ce qu'elle avait fait devant témoins, ce qui permit à son père de s'engouffrer dans une brèche de leur raisonnement.

C'était bien beau leurs bons sentiments et leurs grandes déclarations, seulement, Shunya avait besoin de garantie. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la profession de Sosuke, quelle qu'elle soit réellement, et malgré lui, il fit la comparaison avec Leonard, qui avait une bonne situation, respectable et stable, puisque le Whispered s'était toujours présenté à lui comme administrateur d'une société multinationale spécialisée dans l'industrie technologique.

« C'est un terroriste, papa. Pas un ingénieur nucléaire ! »

Kaname paraissait écoeurée que son père ose ressortir la demande de Leonard à un moment pareil, et Sosuke se sentit assez mal à l'aise de la comparaison. Il savait bien qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à Leonard.

Le Whispered était un homme élégant, distingué, qui n'avait aucune difficulté en société et pouvait aisément convaincre quelqu'un comme Shunya qu'il était la meilleure chance de bonheur de sa fille. Et en plus, il avait déjà son fils avec lui.

Et même si Kaname s'appliquait à démontrer à son père qu'il était parfait et que contrairement à Leonard, Sosuke était un homme de confiance, tout ce que Shunya voyait c'était qu'il avait le choix entre un riche industriel bien élevé et raffiné ou un soldat rustre et assez mal adapté à la vie civile.

Le résultat était facile à deviner.

Sauf qu'il avait une qualité bien plus importante que sa profession aux yeux de Shunya, et ce fut Ayame qui la fit ressortir tranquillement.

« Tu sais, papa, Sosuke est Japonais. Et un travail, ça se change... »

L'argument fut plus que convainquant pour le représentant des Nations Unis qui n'avait en fait même pas vraiment besoin de ça pour accepter son offre et il commença à fouiller dans ses affaires, à la recherche de son agenda.

Il voulait absolument trouver une date rapidement pour arranger ce mariage ce qui contraria un peu Kaname. Elle n'était pas venue à New York pour une visite familiale et organiser ses noces, mais une mission délicate avec un système informatique à trafiquer discrètement.

Elle avait d'ailleurs encore de nombreux détails pratiques à régler, surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient été découverts et elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre en discussion futile.

Elle pensait repartir à sa planque, récupérer ses affaires et se mettre au travail, mais Shunya lui annonça qu'Hassen s'était chargé d'apporter tout ce qu'elle avait laissé à son hotel, afin de lui éviter de sortir.

Devant l'air surpris de sa fille, il expliqua qu'une jeune femme avait appelé la veille pour l'informer de la présence de Kaname en Amérique, et du risque de problème lors d'une soirée entre gens de la finance. Elle avait également donné l'adresse de la chambre où Kaname était installée et lui avait demandé de tout faire disparaître rapidement.

Ce qu'il avait fait.

Et quand Kaname s'enquit de la provenance cette aide mystérieuse, elle fut à la fois contrariée et stupéfaite d'apprendre que Tessa était derrière tout ça.

Le capitaine n'intervenait presque jamais directement dans les affaires de ce genre, et surtout, Kaname ne travaillait pas avec elle sur ce coup, seulement avec Wraith et Natsuki.

Par conséquent, le problème devait être plus sérieux qu'elle ne l'imaginait et à nouveau, ce mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose lui échappait, lui serra le coeur.

* * *

_Bien sûr, ce serait facile d'inventer une excuse minable pour justifier qu'une fois de plus, cette histoire n'avance pas et si j'ai toujours pas réussi à écrire le passage avec Leonard, c'est parce que je me laisse emporter par mon flot de verbiage inutile, mais en fait, pas seulement._

_Y aussi que je voulais pas couper la scène suivante, que ce dernier passage, même s'il n'est pas fondamental en soit, a son importance dans le dénouement de l'histoire et que j'avais super envie de faire une partie sur Alex et Tessa au début. Elle a juste été plus longue que prévu. Et puis comme je suis allée super vite, pour une fois, personne n'osera raler !_

_Et aussi, pour ceux qui connaissent, j'ai enfin trouvé à qui Alex ressemblait. C'est plus ou moins un clone de Lelouch, aussi bien dans le physique de grand maigre pas sportif pour deux sous, que dans le comportement super manipulateur et prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Mais en moins mignon. _


	47. Marchandage

**Chapitre 47 Marchandage**

La salle du club était mal éclairée, avec un plafond bas et une lumière orangée en provenance de quelques néons mal fixés derrière le comptoir et quelques ampoules nues ici et là.

Et comme pour agraver l'ambiance déjà glauque, il y avait plusieurs tentures épaisses qui séparaient tout une partie du bar du reste du monde derrière les tables de billards, de façon à créer une zone bien séparée, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

Leonard était installé dans un coin isolé, tout au fond de la pièce, mais pas tout à fait caché non plus. De sa place, il pouvait sans difficulté voir qui entrait et sortait, même si les clients ne semblaient pas vraiment faire attention à lui.

Pourtant, avec son allure sophistiqué, son costume noir et ses longs cheveux blonds lâchés sur ses épaules, il jurait franchement dans le paysage des habitués, principalement des mercenaires, des chasseurs de primes et quelques malfrats locaux, en attente d'un nouveau contrat.

Mais ils savaient tous que cet occidental n'était pas un des leurs et qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop s'intéresser à lui. Par conséquent, personne ne s'approchait de trop près, pas même les serveuses qui après avoir fait une ou deux tentatives pour se faire un peu d'argent supplémentaire auprès de ce jeune homme manifestement riche avaient compris qu'elles feraient mieux d'aller voir ailleurs.

Il n'était pas un touriste égaré à la recherche de sensations fortes, ni un simple trafiquant d'armes venant prendre un peu de bon temps après avoir conclu une affaire juteuse.

Il dégageait une aura dangereuse assez commune dans cette région, mais avec quelque chose de puissant, de malsain et d'imprévisible qui ne donnait pas envie aux autochtones de l'accoster.

En plus, il n'était pas rare de voir des hommes de sa trempe venir dans ce genre d'établissement pour faire leur marché et le mieux était encore de se faire remarquer pour son comportement poli plutôt que comme une forte tête, il y avait de meilleures chances de se faire embaucher.

Sauf que Leonard ne cherchait pas à lever une armée, ni même un tueur isolé pour se débarrasser d'une maîtresse encombrante et il ne se souciait pas une seconde des individus autour de lui.

Tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était une certaine Whispered brune aux jambes interminables qui avait soi-disant une proposition à lui faire.

Il n'était pas vraiment dupe et se doutait bien de ce qu'elle voulait, la seule question était ce qu'elle avait à offrir en échange de son aide.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert les travaux d'Oborov et comment certains dirigeants d'Amalgame s'étaient servi de lui pour atteindre Kaname et la façon dont ils l'avaient traitée à son insu, il était nettement moins tenté d'être fidèle à leur cause.

Il n'était pas du genre à devenir un bon samaritain pour autant, mais s'il pouvait prendre sa revanche sur ces incapables qui s'étaient imaginés être plus malins que lui, alors il serait prêt à négocier.

Tout dépendait de ce qu'elle était prête à donner contre ses informations.

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres fines quand il vit enfin apparaitre la silhouette sculpturale de la Japonaise à l'entrée du club.

Il la détailla méthodiquement, notant tout, de ses longues cuisses qu'il devinait sous la toile de son pantalon à ses seins ronds et fermes, menaçant de déborder à tout moment de son chemisier sans manche. Il vit aussi ses yeux chocolat, légèrement rougis et ses traits tirés, comme si elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

Elle devait encore avoir des nuits à travailler sur un nouveau programme et dès qu'il aperçut derrière elle sa soeur accompagnée de l'agent des renseignements, il perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur.

Avant même de les saluer, il reprocha à Tessa d'exploiter Kaname et il s'inquieta de la mauvaise mine de la Japonaise qui ne parut pas vraiment touchée par ses marques d'attention.

Le capitaine fut assez impressionnée par le ton parfaitement blasé et froid que Natsuki prenait quand elle parlait avec Leonard, dans une imitation absolument époustouflante de Kaname et elle fut rassurée que son frère ne devine rien de la supercherie.

L'espionne l'avait déjà trompé à plusieurs reprises et Tessa elle-même s'était laissé abuser mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis l'été et le capitaine craignait que leur supercherie ne soit visible.

Après tout, vu le comportement de Kaname à l'égard de Leonard ces derniers temps, il était peu probable qu'elle accepte de le rencontrer, même s'il avait des informations capitales à leur fournir.

En tout cas, elle n'aurait certainement pas cédé si facilement, ne sachant pas ce que le Whispered exigerait en échange de son aide.

L'avantage avec Natsuki était que l'espionne était prête à offrir beaucoup plus et même si Tessa n'aimait pas l'idée de l'utiliser pour arriver à ses fins, la jeune femme s'était proposée spontanément pour le rôle et avait clairement établi qu'elle était consentente pour ce que Leonard demanderait si réellement il leur permettait d'éradiquer la menace d'Amalgame.

Préférant éviter de perdre trop de temps et donc, de prendre le risque d'être découverts, Alex rentra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet et lista les renseignements dont Mithril avait besoin, ainsi que les différents points qui leur posaient problèmes, sur lesquels Leonard pouvait intervenir.

Il laissa Tessa exposer la partie technique et Natsuki intervint un peu, affichant toujours le même air méprisant et écoeuré, mais elle parlait tout de même en regardant Leonard en face, avec cette détermination qui était si caractéristique de Kaname.

Le Whispered ne fut pas très impressionné par les arguments de sa soeur quant à la sécurité de Shun, puisqu'il avait fait le nécessaire pour supprimer la menace qui pesait sur lui en détruisant les travaux d'Oborov et le Shinigami. En plus, maintenant que le scientifique et le plus gros de son équipe étaient aux mains de Mithril, grâce aux bons soins de Kaname par l'intermédiaire de Birdy, l'enfant ne craignait plus grand chose.

Son existence, bien que connue de certains membres bien placés de l'organisation, n'était pas vraiment mise en péril tant que Leonard ne sortait pas du rang.

En revanche, s'il était surpris à aider sa jumelle et ses alliés, il le mettait directement, puisqu'il deviendrait une cible privilégiée de manière à l'atteindre lui.

Et il n'avait aucune intention de se retrouver en première ligne, pas plus que d'exposer son fils.

Sans compter qu'il était bien placé pour savoir que le système de protection de Mithril était loin d'être infaillible.

Son sourire en coin en rappelant cette évidence mit Tessa particulièrement en colère mais elle se retint de répondre, sachant que la provocation n'avait d'autre but que de la pousser à bout et qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à son frère.

Elle serra les poings sous la table et baissa le nez pour se calmer, alors qu'il poursuivait ses remarques désobligeantes et soudain, Natsuki intervint, afin de mettre un terme à son petit jeu grotesque.

D'un ton peu engageant, comme Kaname savait si bien le faire, elle demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Leonard la dévisagea, en haussant un sourcil et la détailla à nouveau, avec cette arrogance si insupportable du prédateur qui sait qu'il a vaincu sa proie.

Natsuki frissonna et un instant, elle se surprit à ne pas savoir si elle agissait de la sorte en tant que Kaname ou si elle n'était pas elle-même mal à l'aise par la façon dont ce jeune homme la dévorait des yeux.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'articuler sa réponse que l'espionne lui propasa avec un dégoût évident : « Je veux bien te donner une chance. Une soirée. Restaurant, cinéma, ce que tu veux. Puis tu nous montres ce que tu as, et si tout se passe comme prévu... »

Natsuki soupira et prit une pose particulièrement navrée avant de détourner les yeux vers le mur et de marmonner quelques mots incompréhensibles et tortillant ses doigts.

Alex ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, mais fut arrêté par la main de Tessa qui secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas à lui d'intervenir. Pas maintenant du moins.

Leonard les regarda attentivement tous les quatre et un sourire en coin se forma malgré lui devant la gêne de Kaname.

« Tu dois vraiment être désespérée pour en arriver là... »

Puis s'intéressant plus à sa sœur, il ajouta : « Ou alors quelqu'un s'est montré extrêmement convaincant ? »

Sa jumelle se concentra sur la table qu'elle étudiait de manière intense, évitant ainsi de trahir ses émotions.

« Je ne t'ai pas promis un amour éternel que je sache ! Ce sera juste une fois et... » Son ton devenait plus agressif, comme si elle essayait de lui montrer que c'était sans importance.

« Et tu as plus d'expérience que la dernière fois d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, glissa Leonard avec un amusement malsain. »

Natsuki se redressa, piquée et elle déglutit lentement. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il aborde cette question devant témoins, malheureusement le mal était fait. Et la mine stupéfaite de Tessa, il était clair que le capitaine interprêtait les choses de travers. Par chance, Alex réussit lui-aussi à prendre un air étonné, ce qui évita au Whispered de suspecter quoi que ce soit.

Pour autant, il n'avait pas fini ses provocations et même si l'offre était tentante, elle restait très inférieure à ce qu'il pensait obtenir. Et il était jaloux, même s'il refusait de l'avouer.

« En échange des risques que je prends, il me semble qu'une nuit est un peu insuffisant. Surtout si on compte toutes celles que tu as offertes à un certain meurtrier sans cervelle. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il va prendre la nouvelle de notre accord...

- Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir ! Natsuki fusilla du regard Leonard qui continuait à lui sourire tranquillement.

- Si tu veux vraiment que je t'aide, ma chérie, il va falloir me donner un peu plus. Et comme je doute qu'une relation suivie avec moi soit réellement dans tes options, je pense que m'assurer du départ de mon principal rival est une compensation plutôt juste. Je mets ma vie en danger si j'interviens. Et celle de notre fils, ne l'oublie pas. »

Natsuki se mit à rire de façon ironique et elle répliqua :

« Tu te fous de moi ? Tout ce que tu veux c'est que je dise à Sosuke ce que j'ai fait pour que tu nous aides ?! »

Tessa releva la tête, surprise elle-aussi par cette simple demande et Leonard acquiesça.

« Et que tu passes une soirée avec moi. Mais pour de vrai. Et tu devras me donner l'impression que je suis réellement l'homme de ta vie, pour toute une nuit. Tu devras être convaincante. »

Il attendit quelques secondes pour voir si elle allait deviner, puis comme elle restait impassible, il conclut : « Assez pour qu'il y croie. »

Tessa se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de sourire et Alex un instant, se sentit soulagé. Il se doutait que Leonard tenterait quelque chose dans le genre, il détestait Sosuke et n'avait jamais cessé de vouloir le briser, mais il ne pensait pas que le Whispered se contenterait de si peu.

D'un autre coté, Mithril lui offrait une chance inespérée de se débarrasser de tous ces anciens collaborateurs qui l'avaient pris de haut et de mettre un terme aux agissements d'un de ses ennemis, le seul vraiment dangereux, même pour un homme tel que lui. Leonard le savait. Il ne se servait de Kaname que par plaisir.

Finalement la seule faille à leur plan, réalisa l'agent des renseignements était d'imaginer que la jeune femme accepterait un tel accord.

Voyant Natsuki qui continuait son numéro, prenant une profonde inspiration et pesant le pour et le contre, Alex crut qu'ils avaient gagné.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée d'invités supplémentaires pour tout gâcher.

Il reconnut facilement la silhouette haute du mercenaire qui se détachait dans la foule, de même que celle, plus fine mais tout aussi voyante de celle qui l'accompagnait.

-oOo-

Assise sur son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux, Kaname étudiait les plans du Hardiman Technology Center et tentait d'organiser son infiltration pendant que Sosuke travaillait de son coté.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait réellement mais elle était trop concentrée sur son propre projet pour s'occuper de lui. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il passait beaucoup de temps à faire des recherches, avant même leur départ pour New York, et jamais elle n'avait réussi à savoir ce qui le tracassait.

Maintenant, elle supposait qu'il s'organisait comme il pouvait compte tenu des nouveaux éléments apportés par Tessa lors de leur conversation la veille.

Le capitaine avait été relativement évasive sur comment elle avait su qu'ils étaient en danger, mentionnant vaguement Wraith, mais sans donner vraiment ses sources, ni les origines de la fuite qui les avaient mis dans cette situation. Tessa se contenta de leur demander d'être très prudents et de prendre le temps nécessaire pour tout prévoir, afin de ne pas se retrouver à nouveau dans une position compromettante.

Les accords de Mithril avec l'armée Américaine ne permetteraient pas de le sauver s'ils étaient surpris en flagrant délit d'espionnage industriel ou de malversation financière.

C'était plutôt étrange de la part de Tessa d'agir de la sorte et d'insister autant pour qu'ils ne se pressent pas, mais Kaname n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, une fois encore. Naïvement, elle crut la jeune femme quand celle-ci lui suggéra avec un sourire sincère de profiter de son séjour avec sa famille et Kaname n'imagina pas les motivations réelles du capitaine.

Pas plus qu'elle ne sut que Tessa avait mis Sosuke en garde sur l'importance de garder sa maitresse occupée aux Etats-Unis le plus longtemps possible et ainsi remplacer l'objectif de sa mission.

Le sergent-major n'était plus avec Kaname comme soutien stratégique pour une infiltration, mais plutôt comme distraction, le temps nécessaire à ses supérieurs pour résoudre un problème qu'ils s'étaient bien abstenu de divulguer.

Mais Sosuke n'était pas idiot et il avait une bonne idée de ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

Et s'il passait autant de temps à s'informer de son coté, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il se doutait depuis un bon moment déjà que les liens entre Alex Thorne et Kaname n'étaient pas aussi simples qu'ils le paraissaient.

Leur relation n'avait rien à voir avec celle que sa maitresse entretenait avec Natsuki ou avec Dim. Il y avait autre chose et quand Sosuke comprit enfin qui se cachait derrière ce masque d'agent double sans scrupule, il comprit en même temps les motivations de Kaname à ne pas vouloir parler de son identité.

Ce qu'il saisissait moins en revanche c'était qu'elle le protège de cette manière.

Il tenta bien d'en discuter avec elle, mais il était difficile d'aborder cette question sans mentionner ce qu'il avait découvert, et comment.

Et dans la mesure où la plupart des informations qu'il avait recueillies provenaient de ses petites sessions de surveillance organisées avec Tessa sur le compte d'Alex alors qu'il était convalescent, Sosuke préférait ne rien dire de ce qu'il savait réellement.

Mais sa position devenait de plus en plus délicate au fur et à mesure que Kaname montait sa stratégie pour pirater les serveurs du NASDAQ et qu'elle organisait tout son plan d'action.

Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement finalement qu'il la surprit en pleine conversation avec Dim. Sosuke pensa que Kaname se réjouirait pour ses amis et voudrait retourner au plus vite à Hong Kong. Il n'imaginait que l'enthousiasme réservé de Dim serait le déclencheur de toute une série d'échanges entre les deux Whispered qui aboutiraient à des révélations dangereuses pour tout le monde.

Dim avait réussi à faire avouer à Tessa qu'elle avait des nouvelles de Leonard et que Narsuki prévoyait de le rencontrer en se faisant passer pour Kaname, et maintenant, le jeune père se retrouvait bien malgré lui à informer celle que tout ce stratagème devait protéger.

Quand il vit qu'elle était au courant de toute l'histoire, Sosuke pensa qu'il aurait droit à une scène mémorable, des cris, des coups, peut-être même des larmes. Il l'avait trahie d'une certaine manière en ne lui disant rien et il était prêt à en payer les conséquences. Il était clair pour lui qu'elle serait furieuse et qu'il serait certainement concerné, au même titre que les autres membres de Mithril, par sa colère et sa déception.

Il s'arma donc de courage pour lui faire face quand elle lui annonça que Leonard était sorti de sa tanière et que tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu devenait inutile.

Sosuke attendit sans un mot que Kaname ne se mette à pester, lui reprochant à juste titre son silence, mais en fait, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de ramasser ses affaires pour partir.

Il avait envisagé de nombreuses réactions possibles, mais certainement pas que que Kaname se précipiterait dans le premier avion pour Manille pour régler toute cette histoire elle-même.

Bien sûr, il tenta de la dissuader, et utilisa tous les moyens à sa disposition pour la retarder, mais il ne réussit pas à gagner tellement plus que quelques heures en trainant de son mieux avec Ayame afin que celle-ci empêche sa soeur de quitter New York si vite.

Kaname remarqua bien le comportement étrange de Sosuke, et surtout son attention à ne pas lui fournir la moindre raison à son refus de rejoindre Leonard.

Un instant, elle mit sa réserve sur le compte de la jalousie, mais rapidement, elle mit cette idée de compter puisque jamais le sergent-major n'avait mentionné le Whispered.

Sosuke était réticent à ce qu'ils s'invitent au milieu des affaires de Mithril lors de ces négociations et il finit par admettre qu'il n'aimait l'intrusion de Kaname dans leur discussion. Et qu'il ne saisissait absolument pas pourquoi elle tenait tellement à être présente.

Natsuki se chargerait de tromper Leonard si réellement ce qu'il attendait pour les aider était en lien avec elle, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle réussirait à le berner.

Sauf que Kaname était convaincue du contraire et elle ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'il découvre la vérité. La jeune femme hésita à s'expliquer, puis une fois tranquillement installée dans l'avion qui devait les emmener aux Philippines, elle se décida à parler.

Elle était persuadée que Leonard se méfierait mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. En plus, si jamais il n'avait pas deviné que la Kaname en face de lui n'était pas la bonne, l'arrivée de la Whispered serait suffisante à le contrarier.

Non seulement il allait découvrir que sa soeur avait tenté de le manipuler, mais qu'elle y était parvenue. Et il ne le prendrait certainement pas bien.

Le problème était qu'il ne se contenterait pas de disparaître gentiment sans rien faire pour eux. Il avait encore les moyens de mettre en danger beaucoup de leurs alliés. Dim en particulier.

Si Leonard révélait que le Whispered était encore en vie, qu'il travaillait pour Mithril et en plus qu'il avait eu une fille, suivant la même méthode que celle utilisée pour créer Shun, alors leurs vies seraient menacées.

Il était assez facile de faire disparaître les traces de l'enfant de Natsuki et de prétendre que l'accouchement ne s'était pas passé correctement, mais si Leonard intervenait, alors tout serait mis en péril.

Et l'espionne n'y avait certainement pas pensé en se faisant passer pour sa protégée. Natsuki avait tendance à croire que Leonard ne s'en prendrait pas à elle, ni à sa fille, simplement parce qu'ils avaient toujours été en bons termes et qu'ils avaient collaboré ensemble sur de nombreux projets, dont celui de faire évader Kaname une fois les projets d'Amalgame découverts. Mais pour la Whispered, sa partenaire était trop naïve.

Leonard n'aurait pas d'état d'ame à la faire exécuter pour se venger, surtout quand il comprendrait qu'il s'était fait abuser pendant des années et que tous les bons moments qu'il pensait avoir passé avec Kaname, il les avait en réalité passés avec sa doublure.

Elle ne mentionna pas à Sosuke de quoi elle parlait, mais il savait très bien ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

« Et pour Alex ? »

Kaname se tassa dans son siège, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Pourquoi tu le protèges encore ? »

Sa question était légitime et Kaname se mordit la lèvre. Il était évident que si Leonard décida de semer la pagaille vis à vis de Mithril, Alex ne serait pas épargné. Les Soviétiques n'apprécieraient sûrement pas de découvrir qu'ils s'étaient fait doubler et que leur agent double travaillait en réalité pour l'ennemi.

Sosuke la dévisagea un bon moment avant d'ajouter : « Non seulement il t'a mis en danger plusieurs fois, mais en plus, c'est le fils d'un pourri... »

Kaname écarquilla les yeux, surprise et marmonna : « Comment...?

- Natsuki l'appelle Ivanovitch, le fils d'Ivan. Et après ce qui s'était passé quand vous étiez à ce club, ce n'était pas très difficile de deviner qu'ils devaient être liés. Kalinin n'est pas du genre à hésiter. »

Avec un sourire las, Kaname hocha la tête, soulagée qu'il ait découvert tout seul l'identité de l'espion. Ainsi, elle pouvait lui expliquer son passé avec Sacha et pourquoi elle l'avait toujours couvert, quoi qu'il fasse.

Elle avait appris à le connaître en Sibérie, pendant la première phase de son conditionnement, quand tout se limitait encore à l'usage de drogues diverses pour stimuler ses talents de Whispered. Et sa fertilité, mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui avait vraiment posé problème.

Sacha l'avait aidée à se désintoxiquer, au départ pour la préparer à la deuxième phase, celle plus violente où il était nécessaire qu'elle soit pleinement consciente, mais petit à petit, il avait découvert que la jeune fille dont il avait la charge n'était pas une dangereuse terroriste qu'il fallait remettre dans le droit chemin, mais une simple lycéenne trop têtue et trop intelligente.

Il avait un dossier bien rempli sur elle et prétendait tout connaître à son sujet, ce qui lui avait donné l'idée de ce jeu idiot entre eux.

Pour forcer Kaname à manger, il devait lui prouver qu'il savait tout d'elle. A chaque fois qu'il était capable de répondre à une question qu'elle jugeait délicate, elle avalait une bouchée. Et s'il se trompait, en échange, elle avait droit de l'interroger à son tour.

Ainsi, elle avait trouvé entre autre qu'il était le fils de Kalinin et qu'il avait infiltré Mithril pour le compte des Soviétiques, ce qui lui avait permis d'obtenir un bon moyen de pression sur lui, mais également sur son père. C'était grâce à Sacha qu'elle avait survécu au traitement du commandant. Elle l'avait menacé de divulguer l'information sur son fils auprès de certains membres de l'organisation qui n'étaient pas toujours d'accord avec lui et sachant que l'espion n'était pas très à l'aise en combat rapproché, il était facile de deviner ce qui arriverait si des tueurs étaient envoyés contre lui.

Kaname considérait qu'elle avait payé sa dette en le faisant sortir des griffes des Soviétiques de manière assez subtile, mais à nouveau, il avait risqué sa vie pour elle et donc, elle devait intervenir pour empêcher Leonard de l'éliminer.

Et en plus, l'avoir dans leur camp était un bon avantage contre Kalinin, qui hésiterait avant de les attaquer, en particulier maintenant qu'elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle était prête à se débarrasser d'Alex si besoin.

Plus elle parlait, plus Sosuke s'enfermait dans son silence, visiblement très peu satisfait par ce qu'elle avait à lui apprendre. Il n'avait aucun argument à lui opposer et quand elle lui annonça qu'elle prévoyait de négocier directement avec Leonard, il se figea.

Tous les deux se doutaient de ce que le Whispered voulait en échange de sa collaboration et pourtant Kaname était bien décidée à faire appel à lui.

Sosuke ne chercha même pas à discuter. Il se contenta de ce qui lui restait.

Une dernière nuit avec celle qu'il aimait, avant qu'elle ne se donne définitivement à un autre.

-oOo-

Alex tenta de prévenir Natsuki et il lança un regard désespéré en direction de Tessa, dans l'espoir ridicule qu'elle comprenne ce qui allait arriver et tente quelque chose.

Malheureusement, Kaname se planta en face de lui bien avant que les deux femmes assises avec lui ne réalisent son intrusion.

Sosuke suivait derrière elle, l'air passablement maussade et il garda les yeux baissés pour éviter de se confronter à Leonard. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se maitriser quand il verrait ce bellâtre déshabiller Kaname du regard, ce qui ne manqua pas de se produire, même si le Whispered fut un instant décontenancé par la vision de deux clônes juste sous son nez.

Tessa sursauta en découvrant Kaname et elle pâlit, bien plus visiblement que son frère, qui devait pourtant être bien plus contrarié qu'elle, puisqu'il réalisait enfin l'ampleur de la duperie dont il avait été victime.

Et le pire était qu'il avait beau les dévisager l'une et l'autre, il était parfaitement incapable de trouver laquelle était l'originale.

Natsuki, quant à elle, se contenta de soupirer, son air ennuyé et nonchalant toujours bien en place alors qu'elle se lançait dans une bataille de volonté avec sa protégée à grands coups d'oeillades couroucées.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » finit par demander Leonard, le visage fermé et la voix lasse.

Il ne donna aucun signe de surprise ou de colère, mais quelque chose dans ses iris glacier avait changé. Ils étaient encore plus calculateurs et froids qu'avant.

Kaname se pencha un peu vers Alex et étudia la cicatrice dans son cou, comme pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre et ce faisant, elle offrit une vue plus que plongeante à l'agent des renseignements mais également à Leonard qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Son pull, enfin le pull de Sosuke, était un peu grand, et il baillait généreusement à l'encollure, découvrant une bonne partie de sa poitrine nue.

Satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur la gorge de son ancien partenaire, elle se redressa et eut un sourire en coin en notant que les deux hommes avaient les yeux rivés sur ses seins mais elle le ravala rapidement pour ordonner à Natsuki de partir.

L'espionne resta imperturbable et croisa les bras en signe de défi. Le menton dressé, elle lui demanda froidement : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Rien dans son attitude ne pouvait laisser supposer qu'elle n'était pas la vraie Kaname confrontée à une copie et Natsuki comptait jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout, semant le doute sur l'identité exacte de la nouvelle venue.

Mais la Whispered ne se laissa pas démonter par la mauvaise volonté de son amie. Elle avait prévu son manque de coopération et, se tournant vers Sosuke, elle lui fit signe d'escorter sa doublure dehors.

Devant l'hésitation de la Kaname assise en face de lui, Leonard ne put retenir une remarque acerbe à l'intention du soldat, suggérant que la jeune femme préférait rester avec lui plutôt que de le suivre, mais la Kaname debout se mit à rire, ce qui gâcha un peu son effet.

« Forcément, elle hésite. Elle sait qu'il est plus fort qu'elle et qu'elle n'a aucune chance de lui échapper. »

Kaname décocha un coup d'oeil narquois à Natsuki qui tenta de ne pas réagir alors que Sosuke lui prenait le bras, puis la Whispered se tourna vers Leonard et ajouta : « Et pour ce qui est de la comparaison entre vous deux, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu essaies. Si je suis là, c'est bien que j'ai fait mon choix. »

Sosuke resserra son emprise sur Natsuki et l'espionne ne sut si c'était pour la faire bouger plus vite ou pour contenir sa colère. Elle accepta de se lever et glissa tout de même à sa protégée : « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir ! On se débrouillait très bien...

- Je peux assumer toute seule mes responsabilités, je suis une grande fille, tu sais. »

Puis avec un sourire froid, elle s'installa à sa place et s'enquit de l'avancée des négociations. Elle ignora les protestations de Natsuki qui continuait à se débattre avec Sosuke derrière elle.

L'espionne s'emportait et tentait de ralier le sergent-major à sa cause, lui rappelant ce que Kaname allait devoir faire pour obtenir l'aide de Leonard, mais tout ce que Sosuke put lui répondre c'était qu'il était trop tard avant de la tirer vers la sortie.

Leonard les regarda partir ensemble et soudain, il se leva, exigeant qu'ils restent avec eux. Il n'était pas sûr de ne pas se faire avoir à nouveau et rien ne lui prouvait qu'il n'assistait pas au départ de la vraie Kaname avec son amant, juste sous son nez. Toute cette affaire pouvait n'être qu'une vaste mise en scène afin de l'embrouiller encore davantage.

La jeune femme assise en face de lui éclata de rire et Tessa se tassa dans son siège en bénissant son frère d'avoir choisi pour leur rendez-vous un endroit tel que celui-ci où toutes leurs histoires passaient inaperçues.

« Et tu oses te comparer à lui ? »

Kaname haussa un sourcil à l'intention du Whispered avant de tourner la tête vers Sosuke. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la table avec Natsuki, elle se redressa et l'embrassa.

Le soldat fut un peu surpris, mais il relacha immédiatement l'espionne pour répondre correctement au baiser de sa maitresse.

Leonard émit une sorte de grognement dégouté pendant que Tessa et Alex échangeaient un coup d'oeil amusé. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que prévoyait Kaname, mais la réaction de Leonard était assez plaisante à voir.

Quand la jeune femme se sépara du soldat, elle murmura simplement : « Tu vois, il n'est peut-être pas aussi brillant que toi, mais il est au moins capable de nous différencier sans problème... »

Perdue dans les yeux tristes de Sosuke, Kaname esquissa un sourire avant de se retourner vers Leonard et de le regarder avec une intensité particulière, comme si elle cherchait à lire ses pensées, ce qu'elle devait probablement faire, compris Tessa.

En soupirant, Leonard posa le coude sur la table et son menton sur son poing avant de s'enquérir d'un ton las : « Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Parce que j'imagine que tu ne vas pas remplacer ta doublure pour ce que nous avions convenu... »

Kaname se retourna complètement, laissant Sosuke et Natsuki derrière elle à nouveau et imitant la pose du Whispered, elle murmura : « Effectivement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec toi.

- Alors l'accord tombe à l'eau, glissa-t-il simplement. »

Voyant que son interlocuteur était sur le point de partir, elle ajouta : « Mais j'ai mieux. »

Leonard parut surpris, mais il reprit rapidement son visage impassible et attendit qu'elle s'explique.

Tessa se raidit et Alex lui prit la main malgré lui.

« Déjà, je veux bien plus que ton aide. Je veux l'assurance que mes amis ne seront pas mis en danger et que personne ne viendra les chercher. Ca implique Nat, Dimitri, leur fille, mais aussi Sacha et Sosuke. »

A la mention du soldat, Leonard tiqua mais il la laissa poursuivre.

« Tu vas donc non seulement aider Mithril à détruire Amalgame, mais tu vas également veiller personnellement à ce que les noms que je t'ai cités disparaissent de la circulation et tu oublieras gentiment leur exitence. »

Elle sourit et attendit la réaction du blond en face d'elle. Il semblait réfléchir, mais en réalité, il n'y avait pas grand chose à penser. Il avait parfaitement les moyens de répondre à ses désirs. La seule question était de savoir porquoi il ferait tout cela, mais il ne prit même pas la peine de la poser.

Kaname resta gracieuse et calme en annonçant qu'elle aimait Sosuke, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aimait lui, mais qu'après avoir essayé, elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir de relation normale avec lui, ni même une vraie vie, encore moins construire une famille. Et les sentiments pouvaient toujours évoluer.

Tessa vit rapidement où elle voulait en venir, de même que Natsuki qui faillit intervenir à nouveau, mais fut retenue de justesse par Sosuke qui se décida à l'entrainer dehors. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la suite. Il savait déjà ce que Kaname allait faire.

Alex lui-même fut assez écoeuré quand la Whispered annonça calmement qu'après avoir discuté avec son père et pris le temps de bien réfléchir, elle avait décidé de rentrer dans le droit chemin.

Leonard la dévisagea longuement et ne put retenir son sourire au moment où Kaname lui dit d'une voix affreusement sincère qu'elle acceptait de l'épouser.

* * *

_Plus que trois chapitres grand maximum. Et oui, vous avez le droit de me détester._


	48. Résignation

**Chapitre 48 Résignation**

L'arrivée de Leonard jeta un froid palpable dans tous les couloirs de la Ying-Fa.

Les premiers jours, comme il était enfermé avec Hunter et Clouzot, il n'y eut pas trop de problèmes. Kaname s'arrangea pour raser les murs sachant que sa décision d'épouser le frère de Tessa ne serait pas mieux acceptée par les SRT qu'elle ne l'avait été par Natsuki et elle évita Dim autant que possible pour éviter ses leçons de morale.

Finalement, le seul à ne pas avoir fait d'esclandre face à cette situation avait été Sosuke.

Le sergent-major n'avait eu aucune envie d'assister au triomphe de son rival et sans un regard pour Kaname, il avait demandé à être réaffecté à la tête de son équipe pour les prochaines opérations, ce que Tessa lui avait évidemment accordé.

Le capitaine s'en voulait assez de lui infliger encore des souffrances personnelles, d'autant plus que quelque part, elle était soulagée qu'il ne déserte pas directement Mithril après la décision de Kaname.

La Whispered n'avait pas cherché à s'expliquer sur son choix et elle avait laissé Sosuke partir de son côté pendant qu'elle affrontait les réflexions de ses amis et les sourires amusés de Léonard, ravi de la tournure des évènements.

Il n'avait même pas paru surpris que le sergent-major ne soit pas abattu par la nouvelle de ses fiançailles, plus déçu de ne pas pouvoir le provoquer davantage, mais il oublia rapidement ce petit désagrément pour se plonger dans son travail.

En effet, Kaname avait été très claire sur le fait qu'elle ne l'épouserait qu'une fois qu'elle serait certaine que Mithril ait obtenu satisfaction et que ses amis seraient hors de danger.

Leonard se retrouva donc à devoir révéler tous ses secrets, sans omettre le moindre détail. Il fournit ainsi à Hunter et Clouzot des renseignements fprécis et détaillés qui leur permirent de mettre en place une grande offensive militaire mais également stratégique, en coupant tous les réseaux d'Amalgame.

Leonard connaissait son organisation dans ses plus petites circonvolutions, chaque alliance, chaque contrat passé entre une entreprise et un représentant important de sa firme et il n'hésita pas à détailler tout ce qu'il savait.

Il lista aussi bien les noms de ses collaborateurs que les emplacements des centres d'entraînements de certains activistes, ainsi que sur les pays qui soutenaient Amalgame, en autorisant les imports d'arsenal militaire, ou simplement en laissant les chercheurs travailler sur de nouveaux modèles d'armement en tout genre dans des locaux gouvernementaux.

Il y avait aussi les sociétés privées qui subventionnaient tous ces scientifiques, afin d'augmenter leurs profits en revendant les brevets en Occident, après avoir fait tester leurs produits dans les différents conflits du Tiers-Monde.

Hunter, de même que tout son département, se retrouva avec une impressionnante collection de données à exploiter et l'approche diplomatique n'était pas malheureusement pas la seule possible.

Même si la section des opérations avaient déjà fait de sérieux dégâts au sein des structures d'Amalgame, il restait toujours des groupuscules ici et là et l'hydre se relevait à chaque fois qu'on lui coupait une tête, tant son réseau était étendu et complexe.

Leur ennemi n'était pas une simple société monolithique à construction pyramidale et donc il n'était pas vraiment possible de s'en débarrasser de manière totale et définitive. Tout ce que Mithril pouvait espérer c'était une réduction drastique de leurs moyens et de couper les ponts entre les branches, afin de limiter son pouvoir et sa capacité de régénération.

Ils avaient déjà fait d'énormes progrès, mais plusieurs sections leur résistaient encore. En particulier celle du Moyen-Orient, dirigée par Kalinin. Et Leonard se fit un plaisir de fournir à sa sœur toutes les informations nécessaires pour les éliminer les plus rapidement possible. Il fut bien évidemment tenté d'envoyer Sosuke à une mort certaine en transformant légèrement certains paramètres sur la structure des bases, mais Kaname veillait discrètement et elle s'assura que son fiancé ne rajoute aucune difficultés supplémentaires à ses amis.

Elle était bien consciente des dangers encourus par chacun des SRT à chaque fois qu'ils partaient en mission, mais elle n'acceptait pas qu'ils prennent plus de risques que nécessaire simplement parce que les informations sur lesquelles ils se basaient pour leurs opérations étaient erronées. Surtout quand elle pouvait l'éviter.

Elle profita donc d'une de ses soirées avec Léonard pour lui rappeler les conditions de leur accord et s'assurer qu'il ne tenterait rien contre son ancien amant.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment de moyen de pression contre lui, la jeune femme insista sur sa tristesse si jamais elle devait perdre un être cher et combien il lui serait ensuite difficile d'accéder au bonheur, alors que quelque part, elle était responsable de sa disparition.

Le message était suffisamment clair, Léonard n'étant pas idiot et il mit de coté sa jalousie à l'encontre de Sosuke pour commencer à organiser son avenir avec sa future épouse.

Il espérait pouvoir lui passer la bague au doigt pour leur anniversaire et Kaname ne s'y opposa pas. Elle trouvait même l'idée assez séduisante et quand elle partit sur les détails pratiques de la cérémonie, qu'elle voulait assez intime, Léonard oublia complètement ses griefs contre le sergent-major pour se concentrer sur sa vie avec Kaname.

La jeune femme n'eut pas de problème à tenir son rôle de fiancée modèle jusqu'au début des opérations.

Une fois Tessa repartie vers son sous-marin, les choses se corsèrent un peu plus, en particulier parce que Leonard insistait pour lui présenter Shun. Kaname avait toujours réussi à éviter la confrontation directe avec cet enfant et elle redoutait vraiment le moment où elle allait devoir lui faire face.

Par chance, Tessa ne tenait pas à perdre son frère de vue et donc devait éviter de le laisser aller et venir comme il le souhaitait en son absence.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'emmener avec elle, sachant qu'il ne servirait qu'à augmenter les tensions pour ses hommes, mais d'un autre coté, elle ne pouvait pas non plus se séparer de lui tant que tout n'était pas fini.

Même s'il n'avait pas semblé leur donner d'informations fausses, Tessa voulait être la plus prudente possible et elle se réservait le droit de faire encore appel à lui si nécessaire.

La solution la plus logique aurait sans doute été de l'envoyer à leur base de Fukuda, où il pourrait attendre tranquillement la fin des combats. Il y avait de la place et des structures adéquates pour lui permettre de vivre avec son fils s'il le désirait. Mais comme l'existence et surtout l'emplacement de cette base était un des secrets les mieux gardés de Mithril, le capitaine rechignait à y transférer son frère.

Par chance, Kaname lui offrit une solution de facilité et suggérant que Léonard reste à travailler avec elle à la Ying-Fa jusqu'au retour des SRT. C'était plus simple pour tout le monde. Ainsi Léonard pouvait la garder à l'œil et être sûr qu'elle ne disparaissait pas sans prévenir ni n'échangeait sa place avec une autre et Kaname avait le temps de finir ses programmes.

Bien sûr, le Whispered n'était pas emballé par la proposition, puisqu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être exploité par l'ennemi, mais quand Kaname lui rappela combien elle aimait travailler avec lui, il céda facilement.

La capacité de la jeune femme à manipuler Leonard était assez impressionnante. Par un seul de ses sourires, elle obtenait presque tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui, dans la mesure où ce n'était pas en opposition complète avec ses projets.

Les uns après les autres, les membres de Mithril découvrirent les talents de séductrice de Kaname, de même que ses dons d'actrice puisque à aucun moment ils ne comprirent son double jeu.

Le seul qui vit assez rapidement à travers les faux sourires de la jeune femme était logiquement Dim et il s'empressa donc de disparaître afin d'éviter de la trahir par une remarque ou un geste laissant entendre qu'il savait.

Quand Leonard fit son arrivée au laboratoire, il ne fut pas trop difficile pour Dim de justifier son absence par sa récente paternité, ou plus simplement par son antipathie vis à vis de celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un frère et qui maintenant n'était plus qu'un traître manipulateur sans scrupule.

La réflexion de Dim à l'introduction de Léonard n'aida pas détendre l'atmosphère déjà relativement crispée, mais en quelques heures, une fois que le frère de Tessa montra de quoi il était capable avec un AS, tout rentra dans l'ordre.

Leonard était vraiment doué pour toute la partie conceptuelle, de même que pour le développement des systèmes de commande et il complétait à merveille le travail de Milla.

Par ailleurs, la jeune femme, généralement très timide avec les inconnus, accueillit le nouveau venu avec beaucoup de plaisir, ravie d'apprendre qu'elle avait à faire au jumeau de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'il ait pu travailler avec les tortionnaires qui l'avaient enlevée des années plus tôt et Kaname s'arrangea pour que personne ne fasse de commentaire à ce propos en sa présence.

Elle suivait son fiancé à la trace, ne le quittant qu'en fin de journée pour retrouver l'appartement qu'elle avait occupé avec Sosuke.

Elle avait donné sa parole à Léonard de ne pas quitter l'enceinte de la Ying-Fa sans lui, et elle s'y tenait, comme pour le reste. Lui pouvait sortir et retrouver son fils quand il le jugeait nécessaire, et même s'il avait toujours une escorte de Mithril avec lui, il passait la plupart de ses nuits à l'extérieur alors que Kaname restait enfermée à vérifier discrètement le déroulement des opérations en priant pour que Sosuke n'ait rien.

Quand enfin Tessa revint, accompagnée de son équipe habituelle, Kaname fut à la fois soulagée par le comportement distant de Sosuke, qui lui épargnait des situations délicates, tout en étant contrariée de le retrouver aussi froid et détaché, comme si finalement son sacrifice n'avait aucune importance pour lui.

Tout le monde dans leur entourage remarqua l'attitude assez étrange du sergent-major, mais personne n'osa vraiment critiquer.

Il semblait bien prendre sa séparation avec Kaname, c'était l'essentiel. Au moins pour ses amis. Il avait rempli sa part, se donnant complètement à son travail, mais sans chercher à oublier ses soucis par une surcharge d'activités. Il avait simplement été lui-même, organisant les sorties de son équipe avec le même professionnalisme et la même rigueur qu'il avait toujours eus, avec peut-être même un léger amusement, comme s'il était content de retrouver sa place à bord du sous-marin, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis des années.

A aucun moment Sosuke n'était apparu abattu ou miné par les fiançailles de Kaname et quand Kurz et Melissa avaient tenté d'aborder la question, le sergent-major les avait dévisagé bêtement, ne voyant pas où était le problème. Les deux autres soldats crurent un moment à une façade pour masquer sa détresse, mais en quelques jours à ses cotés, ils réalisèrent combien il était sincère.

Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, Sosuke ne semblait pas regretter une seconde la décision de Kaname, si bien que le sujet fut vite laisser de côté, au moins jusqu'à leur retour à la Ying-Fa.

Là, il fut plus délicat d'ignorer la nouvelle donne, surtout avec Natsuki qui, contrairement aux autres, n'acceptait pas une seconde la tournure des évènements.

Elle avait été horrifiée d'apprendre que non seulement, Sosuke comprenait les motivations de Kaname mais que dans une certaine mesure, il les approuvait.

L'espionne en avait été encore plus choquée que par l'arrivée de Kaname qui avait au moins l'excuse de se vendre à l'ennemi pour aider Mithril, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire sa façon de penser puisqu'il était reparti immédiatement après l'annonce des fiançailles de sa maîtresse et même s'il avait pris contact avec Natsuki, depuis le De Danaan, pour lui demander son aide, et que la jeune mère oublia rapidement ses griefs pour se concentrer sur le meilleur plan d'action possible pour la suite et mener à bien la mission qu'il lui confiait, maintenant qu'elle les avait tous les deux à disposition, elle était bien décidée à mettre la pagaille.

Natsuki avait profité des opérations pour se faire aussi discrète que possible et disparaître quelques jours sans que personne n'y prête attention afin de régler les détails techniques dont Sosuke lui avait parlé mais avec toute l'équipe réunie sous le même toit et le départ de Kaname qui approchait, l'espionne prit les devant et organisa une sorte de soirée d'adieux pour son ancienne partenaire, où elle invita tous ses amis de Mithril.

Kaname hésita à y aller, ne sachant si elle réussirait à garder jusqu'au bout son rôle de composition, puis finalement, elle accepta, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. En plus, Léonard insista sur sa participation, préférant qu'elle reste entourée toute la soirée pendant qu'il terminait les préparatifs de leur retour à New York. Il semblait s'être arrangé d'une manière ou d'une autre avec Natsuki pour qu'elle l'occupe le temps nécessaire et ainsi Kaname n'eut d'autre choix que de se retrouver dans l'appartement de l'espionne occupait depuis près de deux mois, à l'étage de invités.

Kaname était un peu gênée d'être assise au milieu de ses anciens partenaires, sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle, mais l'ambiance resta assez légère jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sosuke avec Dim et Milla, bien après les autres.

Encore que ce qui paralysa réellement Kaname ne fut de revoir son ancien amant parfaitement détendu qui discutait tranquillement avec les deux Whispered. Non ce qui la terrifia vraiment fut ce qu'il avait dans les bras, serrée contre lui de façon complètement innocente.

Natsuki se releva pour venir à la rencontre des nouveaux venus et elle se pencha sur la petite boule de tissu blottie contre le soldat avec un sourire émerveillé.

Les uns après les autres, les SRT se dirigèrent vers Sosuke pour admirer son trésor et Dim bomba le torse avec fierté quand même Wraith reconnut la perfection qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Kaname voulut disparaître sous terre afin d'éviter d'avoir à affronter la réalité, mais elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Elle allait devoir faire face à un de ses pires cauchemars et en plus, devant témoins.

Même s'ils étaient déjà tous au courant de la situation, à l'exception peut-être de Milla, elle n'en était pas moins horrifiée par l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Un instant, Kaname espéra que Natsuki l'épargnerait, mais cette pensée ne survit pas longtemps devant l'air délicieusement revanchard de l'espionne.

La jeune mère n'avait pas digéré son éviction face à Léonard et elle tenait là une belle occasion de punir sa protégée.

Avec un sourire un peu trop mielleux, Natsuki reporta son attention sur la jeune femme et quand elle remarqua que son masque parfait de sérénité commençait à s'effriter, elle eut un peu pitié.

Puis se souvenant qu'elle s'était mise elle-même dans cette situation, elle choisit de la provoquer tranquillement et laissant sa fille dans les bras du sergent-major, elle retourna à coté de Kaname pour lui demander avec une nonchalance calculée : « Et toi alors, qu'en est-ce que tu t'y mets ? »

L'horreur fut clairement visible sur le visage de la Whispered et un instant, elle se retrouva incapable de parler.

Elle n'avait pas abordé cette question dans son accord avec Leonard. Pour elle, dans la mesure où il avait déjà un fils, il n'attendrait pas d'elle un autre enfant. Mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Il était tout à fait capable d'en vouloir d'autres. Et ce serait même assez logique compte tenu des circonstances.

Après tout, la principale raison pour Kaname d'avoir choisi de faire sa vie avec lui, en dehors des avantages que cela rapportait à Mithril, c'était pour avoir une existence normale et une vraie relation stable. Donc une famille.

C'était du moins les arguments que lui ressortait Natsuki alors que Kaname gardait un silence éloquent.

Finalement la Whispered marmonna quelques mots sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas été éduquée au Japon pour rien, et que dans la mesure ou Léonard avait déjà un descendant, elle n'avait aucune raison de se fatiguer inutilement.

Tout le monde parut assez satisfait de sa réponse, et même Tessa tenta de détourner la conversation, sentant le terrain assez glissant. Elle discuta un peu avec Dim des avancées de leurs recherches et de quelques problèmes techniques qu'ils auraient pu rencontrer.

Le Whispered saisit immédiatement l'idée du capitaine et connaissant les sentiments réels de Kaname, il ne fut que trop content de repartir sur ses travaux.

Malheureusement, sa fiancée n'était pas aussi tendre que lui avec la Japonaise et Natsuki insista encore davantage sur les projets familiaux des futurs époux, comme si les enfants étaient leur seule préoccupation.

Kaname se débrouilla un moment mais alors qu'elle tentait laborieusement d'expliquer qu'elle ne tenait pas vraiment à se reproduire, Sosuke s'installa tranquillement à côté d'elle, toujours avec le bébé dans les bras et lui glissa simplement : « Tu as tort. »

La pièce se retrouva alors plongée dans un silence édifiant, chacun attendant la réaction de la Whispered qui semblait pétrifiée.

Sosuke lui tendit alors le nourrisson et en esquissant un sourire, il ajouta : « Regarde… »

Kaname ne bougeait pas. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur son voisin et le regardait comme s'il avait deux têtes. Mais Sosuke n'en parut pas ému et il finit par lui mettre la fillette de force dans les bras.

Il insistait vraiment pour qu'elle dise quelque chose et pourtant Kaname était toujours incapable d'émettre un son ou simplement une pensée.  
Elle avait un bébé dans les bras, une petite fille pour être précise, mais elle semblait bien plus effrayée que perdue au milieu de la jungle entre deux AS en plein combat. C'était étrange.

Mais ce bébé n'était pas comme les autres. Contrairement à Shun, cette petite n'avait pas les yeux marrons. Ils étaient bien légèrement bridés, mais ils avaient une couleur orageuse qui rappelait assez celle de Sosuke, si bien qu'avec ses mèches brunes qui lui encadraient le visage, il était difficile pour Kaname de ne pas penser à ce qu'aurait pu être son avenir si elle avait fait d'autres choix.

« Elle est vraiment magnifique, non ? »

Cette fois Sosuke ne cherchait plus à la provoquer. Il était sincère et se contentait d'énoncer les faits.

« Elle est magnifique, confirma Kaname dans un murmure. »

Sa voix s'entendait à peine, mais Natsuki n'était qu'à deux pas et elle put lui répondre en se penchant vers elle : « Comme sa mère. »

Avant que Kaname ne puisse protester, l'espionne ajouta : « Mais c'est vrai que j'ai bien travaillé ! »

Puis elle sourit à sa fille qui se mit à tendre les mains vers elle, signalant son envie de retrouver celle qui l'avait mise au monde.

En rendant le bébé à sa partenaire, Kaname remarqua d'un coup : « Tu n'as pas fait les présentations, au fait... »

Tessa se tourna alors vers Dim et demanda à son tour s'il avait trouvé un nom qui leur convenait à tous les deux, comme si la question avait déjà abordée et Wraith expliqua brièvement que Mithril s'était chargé de faire courir de fausses informations sur l'accouchement de Natsuki, mais que le meilleur moyen de faire oublier l'existence de l'espionne et de sa fille était encore de trouver une nouvelle identité sans la moindre rapport avec son ancienne vie.

Dim esquissa alors un sourire et serra Natsuki contre lui, il passa la main sur la joue de sa fille et annonça fièrement :

« Hane Bergman. »

Le nom sonnait plutôt bien, avec ses intonations scandinaves, mais au coup d'œil de Natsuki, Kaname eut confirmation que le choix n'était pas innocent. C'était aussi un hommage aux racines asiatiques de sa mère et aux liens qui unissaient les deux Japonaises.

La Whispered se sentit curieusement flattée par cette attention et petit à petit, malgré les piques de l'espionne de manière assez répétée au cours de la soirée, Kaname retrouva tout de même le bon esprit qu'elle avait toujours connu quand elle était ainsi entouré par les membres de Mithril.

Finalement quand Léonard fit enfin son arrivée pour venir la chercher, elle se sentit particulièrement déçue de devoir abandonner ses amis.

Mais elle garda son sourire face à son fiancé et continua à prétendre être très satisfaite par leur arrangement.

Tout aurait été parfait si Léonard n'avait pas jugé utile de provoquer une fois de plus Sosuke en insistant pour savoir si le soldat ne regrettait pas trop d'avoir perdu sa précieuse maitresse.

Même si la remarque n'était pas surprenante, elle était relativement mal venue et Kaname soupira en se rapprochant de son fiancé. Elle espérait lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas utile d'entamer une dispute et qu'elle le suivrait de toute façon, mais il insistait, comme s'il tenait absolument à comprendre pourquoi Sosuke n'avait pas eu plus d'états d'âme à la laisser partir.

Tessa essaya elle-aussi d'intervenir pour calmer son frère, mais bien sûr, elle n'obtint pas le moindre résultat. La seule chose que fit taire le Whispered fut la remarque très sereine de Sosuke, qui se levait pour lui faire face et lui dire :

« La seule chose qui me gêne vraiment dans votre accord c'est qu'il te donne l'impression que je pourrai d'être redevable. Mais soyons clair, je ne le suis pas. »

Il parlait d'un ton parfaitement calme, avec juste cette petite touche d'irritation qu'il avait quand il devait expliquer ce qu'il considérait comme une évidence et Kaname sentit son cœur se glacer.

Il ne mentait pas. Il en était incapable de toute façon. Et c'était sans doute bien pire que tout le reste.

Elle pouvait prétendre, faire semblant, jouer son rôle. Elle le faisait pour leur bien à tous.

Mais devoir assister à cette démonstration de mépris, cet étalage d'indifférence, avec une telle honnêteté, c'était vraiment insupportable.

Détournant les yeux, elle attrapa le bras de Léonard et lui demanda à partir. Seulement le Whispered n'en avait pas fini avec son rival. Il était bien trop satisfait de ce revirement, qui allait vraiment en son sens.

« Tu as enfin pris conscience que tu ne la méritais pas, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Sosuke cligna des yeux et soupira.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que je la méritais en fait. »

Puis voyant le visage désabusé de Kaname et ses yeux tristes, il ajouta simplement : « Je pense juste que, comme l'a dit Shunya, compte tenu des circonstances, Chidori devrait se trouver un mari. »

Il esquissa alors un sourire à son attention et voyant qu'elle voulait partir, il l'embrassa à peine sur la joue avant de conclure : « Et puis, j'ai de bons souvenirs. Et je sais que je lui en laisser quelques-uns aussi. »

Tessa resta interdite en voyant ses doigts qui effleuraient son ventre alors que le sergent-major repoussait Kaname dans les bras de Leonard et quand elle se tourna vers les autres, elle remarqua qu'ils avaient bien tous remarqué son geste.

Le seul qui semblait ne pas avoir saisi, était le fiancé.

Apparemment pour lui la mine contrite de Kaname était seulement due au rejet qu'elle venait de vivre.

* * *

_Si vous me tuez maintenant, vous n'aurez jamais la fin de l'histoire et donc vous aurez subi tout cela pour rien. Donc soyez patients encore juste un petit peu. Je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour finir rapidement, mais j'ai été super malade et je voulais pas bacler ma fin encore une fois._

_Et sinon, Hane veut dire plume en Japonais. Sur ce coup-là, je me suis surpassée et je suis très fière. Voilà._


	49. Dolce vita

**Chapitre 49 Dolce vita**

Le bruit des vagues s'entendait très assourdi, alors que la villa donnait à quelques mètres seulement de la plage. La neige tombée en couche épaisse ces derniers jours étouffait tous les sons autour de la maison.

Assez logiquement, Leonard avait choisi de s'installer sur la côte Est des Etats-Unis. Il y avait grandi, au moins les premières années de sa vie, mais surtout, il trouvait la région plaisante et prometteuse.

En plus, ils n'étaient pas très loin de New York et encore moins de Boston, avec ses universités et ses centres de recherches où il pourrait travailler.

Et puis, il y avait l'élégance du Massachusetts, avec ses criques et ses ports de plaisance.

Il avait très envie d'apprendre à Shun à naviguer.

Une tradition familiale avait ironisé Kaname en découvrant le pavillon qu'il leur avait acheté, juste au bord de l'eau et le voilier qui les attendait un peu plus loin.

Il faudrait attendre les beaux jours pour en profiter, mai Leonard avait préféré investir en même temps, au cas où il y aurait une accalmie dans le mauvais temps.

L'hiver sur la côte Est était toujours très froid et cette année était même exceptionnellent rigoureux, même pour les autochtones.

La villa s'était retrouvée coupée du monde pendant près d'une semaine, mais curieusement, Kaname n'en avait pas été gênée.

Vivre avec Leonard était douloureusement naturel et cruellement familier.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Shun pour lui rappeler que le temps avait passé, avec des conséquences irrémédiables, elle aurait pu se croire des années en arrière, quand elle était prisonnière au fin fond des Philippines.

Après tout, cette fois encore, elle s'était porté volontaire pour suivre le Whispered, afin d'épargner les vies de ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment espoir d'être secourue.

Chaque jour qui passait la rapprochait de la date fatidique où elle deviendrait officiellement, légalement et probablement définitivement l'épouse d'un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et qu'elle n'aimerait jamais.

Pourtant, elle s'efforçait de garder le sourire et de préserver les apparences.

Leonard avait eu la courtoisie de lui laisser une chambre pour elle seule et il avait suffisant de personnel travaillant pour lui pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à rien faire elle-même en dehors de ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Pendant que son fiancé s'appliquait à faire disparaître toute trace de ses amis de ses réseaux de connaissance et qu'il s'activait à détruire toutes les menaces qui pourraient encore peser sur elle et leur fils, Kaname se retrouvait donc seule à craquer les codes de sécurité informatique de la NSA.

Elle espérait se faire remarquer et obtenir ainsi un poste au sein d'une agence gouvernementale. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait prévu au départ quand elle avait envisagé son avenir une fois libérée des contraintes d'Amalgame et Mithril, mais c'était mieux que rien.

En quittant Hong Kong, elle avait laissé à Natsuki la gestion de l'hôtel, en lui recommandant de faire appel à un comptable compétent pour l'aider, décidant d'abandonner entièrement cette carrière.

Ce qui l'avait séduite dans ce rôle de tenancière était le contact humain, avec ses filles et dans une certaine mesure avec les clients et elle ne pouvait continuer à distance.

Et il était hors de question qu'elle rouvre une auberge aux Etats-Unis. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie-là avec Leonard. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se lance dans sa propre affaire avec lui. De toute façon, il ne la laisserait pas faire.

Avec ses compétences en informatique et en technologie au sens large, elle était capable de trouver un poste bien plus lucratif dans l'industrie, ou bien plus utile et intéressant dans les services secrets. Après tout, elle avait de l'expérience à revendre dans le domaine des renseignements.

Et ainsi, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir entièrement abandonné son ancienne vie et ses amis. Même si ce n'était qu'illusoire.

En plus, elle n'était pas complètement coupée de ses anciennes relations, puisqu'elle gardait le contact avec Milla et Dim de temps en temps, de même qu'avec Wraith et Alex avec lequel elle conversait régulièrement pour connaître les avancées de Mithril.

Ainsi, elle avait appris que depuis son départ de la Ying-Fa, les opérations de démantèlement s'étaient poursuivi en Asie centrale, mais également dans une bonne partie du Pacifique Est.

Sosuke s'était chargé des missions en Afghanistan, étant celui qui connaissait le mieux le terrain et il avait pris la tête de l'équipe en charge de la traque de Kalinin, grâce aux informations données par Leonard.

Le plus surprenant était que le Whispered avait collaboré de lui-même à l'assaut contre la base de l'ancien Spitnaz, prenant des risques réels pour se débarrasser de son ancien associé.

Il n'avait rien dit à Kaname sur son implication et elle n'apprit son rôle dans cette affaire que grâce à Wraith qui lui relata comment son fiancé avait permis de détruire une cellule importante du KGB et de mettre un terme aux agissements de l'ancien commandant des SRT.

Quand la jeune femme aborda la question, elle fut assez surprise de découvrir que Leonard considérait Kalinin comme son ennemi personnel à éliminer pour le bien de sa famille.

En effet, Kalinin avait juré de faire disparaître les Whispered et tant qu'il serait vivant, il était potentiellement dangereux aussi bien pour Kaname que pour Shun, ce qui était parfaitement inacceptable pour Leonard.

Il avait donc utilisé ses propres réseaux d'informations et une bonne partie de ses ressources pour pister les derniers membres d'Amalgame qui partageaient sa vision des choses et souhaitaient la disparition des Whispered.

Ce n'était pas un acte de gentillesse gratuite envers Mithril.

Il n'avait fait qu'utiliser l'organisation et ses moyens techniques pour se débarrasser d'un problème.

Bien sûr, à aucun moment le jeune homme ne mentionna avoir travaillé avec Sosuke, ni même la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la concernant où le sergent-major avait encore une fois affirmé à son ancien rival qu'il ne ferait rien pour lui reprendre Kaname.

Leonard n'avait pas pu résister à son envie de le provoquer mais curieusement, le soldat était resté parfaitement calme et serein quand le blond lui avait fait part de ses projets avec la Japonaise.

Kurz, qui avait assisté à l'échange avait eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir d'étrangler le frère de sa supérieure, tant ses propos étaient déplacés, mais Sosuke s'était contenté de hocher la tête alors que Leonard lui parlait de combien la vie avec Kaname était fabuleuse. Même ses pires sous-entendus graveleux n'avaient eu aucun effet, si bien que le Whispered avait dû se résoudre à accepter le désintérêt du sergent-major pour sa fiancée et il n'avait plus parlé de sa vie privée autrement que pour inviter Tessa à la cérémonie.

La date avait été fixée pour le début de l'année et même si Kaname ne s'occupait de rien, elle n'avait pas non plus de réticence particulière face aux idées de Leonard.

Elle acceptait presque tout ce qu'il lui proposait, et elle ne donnait son avis que pour paraître un minimum concernée et éviter d'éveiller les soupçons.

Encore qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'échapper à sa promesse et donc ne risquait pas vraiment de se trahir en révélant quoi que ce soit.

Elle avait abandonné tout espoir de se soumettre à sa parole quand Sosuke l'avait mise dans les bras de Leonard et le peu de courage qu'il lui restait disparut quand Alex lui apprit la veille de son anniversaire que le sergent-major avait quitté Mithril sans un mot.

-oOo-

Sosuke était devenu le sujet de toutes les conversations des SRT quand ils ne parlaient pas de leurs missions. Tous voulaient comprendre pourquoi il avait ainsi confié Kaname à Leonard aussi facilement, mais en plus, la question de l'éventuelle grossesse de la Whispered leur brûlait les lèvres sans qu'ils ne puissent obtenir de réponse concrète.

Personne dans l'entourage de Kaname ne semblait au courant, et comme elle n'était plus sur place, c'était difficile d'avoir des informations. Du coup, les spéculations allaient bon train entre ceux qui les connaissaient tous les deux.

D'un côté quand Natsuki avait abordé le sujet de sa future vie de famille avec Leonard, la Whispered avait semblé extrêmement réservée, comme si l'idée même de se reproduire la terrifiait mais d'un autre, la savoir enceinte était la seule explication qu'ils avaient trouvé pour justifier que Sosuke insiste autant pour la voir se marier, même à un autre.

Tessa avait été très réticente face à cette idée, mais Mao et Kurz avaient eu des arguments plus que valables pour étayer leur théorie.

Après tout, avec la vie qu'il avait, il était assez logique que Sosuke n'assume pas sa paternité. Il n'était pas en position de s'installer tranquillement et de fonder une famille, comme il le devrait dans ce cas. Il était constamment en déplacement, traversant la moitié du globe pour rejoindre les zones de conflits et risquait tous les jours sa vie pour défendre les idéaux de Mithril et mettre un terme au terrorisme organisé.

C'était difficilement compatible avec une vie rangée de bon père de famille.

Donc même s'il avait des sentiments réels pour Kaname, il avait sûrement sacrifié son bonheur avec elle pour son bien et celui de leur enfant.

C'était tout du moins comme cela que les deux soldats voyaient les choses et même si le capitaine n'était pas très satisfaite par ces explications, elle n'avait rien de mieux à proposer.

Et bien évidemment Sosuke refusait d'en parler.

Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun problème avec Kaname, elle était en sécurité en Amérique, Leonard étant sans le moindre doute l'homme le plus capable de la protéger contre les menaces qui pesaient encore sur elle.

Tous les membres importants de Mithril savaient maintenant combien le frère de Tessa s'impliquait dans le rôle qui lui avait été confié et il était évident pour tout le monde que le Whispered était extrêmement talentueux, que ce soit dans les domaines techniques ou dans la stratégie et les renseignements.

Il avait à sa disposition de nombreux alliés très compétants qui lui étaient entièrement dévoués et même s'il continuait de travailler avec des entreprises à l'activité douteuse, il avait plus que largement rempli sa part pour démenteler les réseaux d'Amalgame et supprimer tous ses opposants.

Pour autant, la situation devint franchement bizarre quand Leonard, qui voulait être sûr des résultats de son action, s'invita dans une des missions menées par le sergent-major en Afghanistan et que le frère de Tessa se retrouva plus ou moins dans l'équipe de Sosuke, mais ce fut surtout pour Kurz que les choses furent surréalistes.

Il assistait des échanges édifiants entre les deux hommes, qui bien que parlant la même langue, ne semblaient pas capables de communiquer.

Sosuke n'était pas redevenu le lycée innocent et benet qu'il était à dix-sept ans, mais il ne saisissait toujours pas les allusions plus que douteuses de son rival. Ou du moins, il n'y réagissait pas comme s'il n'était pas concerné.

Il écoutait distraitement les élucubrations de Leonard sur son mariage et sa future vie avec la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde, mais Sosuke restait complètement indifférent.

Il était concentré sur la bataille à venir et ne s'occupait de rien d'autre.

Le problème fut que même après l'opération et l'arrestation des alliés de Kalinin, il garda son attitude placide et demeura parfaitement hermétique face aux provocations du Whispered. Du moins tant qu'il le cherchait sur des questions personnelles.

Sosuke devenait nettement moins tolérent quand ses compétences de soldat étai,ent remises en cause et il fut relativement contrarié que Leonard ne le laisse pas se charger lui-même de Kalinin quand enfin ils réussirent à le débusquer.

Le sergent-major espérait avoir une chance de l'interroger pour comprendre pourquoi son ancien mentor l'avait ainsi trahi, de même que tout Mithril, alors qu'ils avaient tous un but commun, mais le Whispered n'était pas d'humeur à discuter et il se fit un plaisir d'éliminer la menace que représentait l'ancien Spitnaz sans que celui-ci ne puisse révéler ses secrets.

La nouvelle de la mort de Kalinin fut modérément appréciée par les SRT, qui tout comme Sosuke, se sentirent laisés de n'avoir aucun explication sur ce qui avait poussé leur chef à passer à l'ennemi.

Mais ce qui acheva le moral de l'équipe fut le départ soudain du sergent-major à la veille de Noël.

Sosuke prévint seulement ses amis proches et encore, il se contenta de les informer qu'il quittait Mithril sans donner de raison pour sa décision.

Le capitaine ne fut pas réellement surprise par la nouvelle, puisqu'elle savait depuis des mois déjà que Sosuke avait l'intention de partir, simplement elle avait espéré, égoïstement, qu'après sa séparation avec Kaname, il aurait continué sa collaboration avec eux.

Malheureusement, le jeune homme avait d'autres projets et il n'avait aucune envie de prosuivre sa carrière militaire.

Il ne laissa aucune adresse ni aucune information sur ce qu'il comptait faire et ni Mao ni Kurz ne réussirent à lui faire dire ce qu'il avait en tête en abandonner le sous-marin.

Il disparut purement et simplement un beau matin sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était en lien avec une certaine Japonaise qui devait fêter ses vingt-deux ans le lendemain.

-oOo-

La cérémonie devait avoir lieu dans une petite église de Winchester à l'ouest de Boston.

Leonard voulait que tout soit parfait. Il avait choisi le lieu, les invités et il s'était même chargé lui-même de faire faire la robe de la mariée.

Kaname n'avait pas souhaité faire venir ses amis de Tokyo et quand son fiancé l'avait interrogée à ce sujet, elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle n'était plus en très bons termes avec ses anciens camarades de classe et qu'elle se sentait trop différente d'eux pour avoir envie de passer du temps avec.

Puis elle avait demandé à ce que son père et sa soeur soient présents, dans la mesure où ils étaient sa seule famille et d'un sourire timide, elle l'avait convaincu que tout ce qui comptait c'était l'avenir et que par conséquent, elle n'avait pas besoin de souvenir de son ancienne vie. En plus, elle n'avait pas envie d'une très grande fête et préférait un mariage assez intime avec uniquement ses proches, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Leonard.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'une noce extravagante pour montrer à tous qu'il avait gagné. Il n'avait plus rien à prouver.

Même quand il croisa Natsuki, qui avait absolument tenu à participer aux festivités, il eut la confirmation que rien ne serait tenté contre lui.

L'espionne ne s'excusa pas pour sa mise en scène, elle lui expliqua simplement qu'elle avait à coeur le bonheur de Kaname plus que tout le reste et qu'elle avait pensé bien faire en prenant sa place.

Mais maintenant que la Whispered avait choisi de faire sa vie avec lui, elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Au contraire.

Après tout, Natsuki avait toujours apprécié Leonard et si ce n'était que sa protégée n'avait jamais semblée intéressée, sinon, elle aurait plutôt été du genre à jouer les entremetteuses entre eux.

Et Leonard le savait.

Il avait bien remarqué les allusions de l'espionne quand elle avait pris son poste de garde du corps de Kaname pendant sa convalescence. Elle était toujours en train de lui suggérer de passer du temps avec lui et insistait lourdement sur le fait que l'inquiétude de Kaname pour Leonard n'était pas uniquement due à sa culpabilité de l'avoir blessé, mais bien parce qu'elle éprouvait une certaine attirance pour lui.

Et maintenant, son intuition se confirmait.

Avec un sourire enjoué, Natsuki félicita le fiancé avant de passer voir sa protégée pour une soirée entre filles, comme la tradition le voulait pour la veille de mariage.

Kaname n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste par les projets de l'espionne mais elle fit tout de même bonne figure, pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Elle tenta d'obtenir des nouvelles de Sosuke, mais Natsuki assez logiquement n'avait pas eu de contact avec lui récemment.

Un vague espoir qu'il intervienne lors de la cérémonie continuait de narguer Kaname, si bien qu'elle se retrouva particulièrement déçue de constater que le seul homme qu'elle connaissait dans l'assistance, en dehors de son père et de quelques collaborateurs de Leonard qu'elle avait croisée aux Philippines, était Alex qui servait d'escorte à Tessa.

Ni Kurz ni Mao n'étaient venus, comme pour montrer leur désaccord avec sa décision.

Ou simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça lui fit remarquer Natsuki en devinant ce qui se cachait derrière le sourire triste de sa protégée.

L'espionne était vraiment de bonne humeur en aidant Kaname à se préparer, si bien que la Whispered ne put s'empêcher de suspecter quelque chose, mais pourtant, rien dans son discours ni dans son comportement ne laissait supposer que Natsuki ne se réjouissait pas sincèrement pour elle.

D'ailleurs, Natsuki s'amusa à faire de grands projets pour présenter Hane à Shun, et elle suggéra d'expliquer au jeune garçon qu'il était cousin avec sa fille. Ainsi, il n'y aurait pas de question embarrassante sur leur éventuelle ressemblance.

Kaname hochait bêtement la tête, mortifiée par le ton détendu et joyeux de son ancienne partenaire.

Quelques minutes avant le début des festivités, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre de Kaname et celle-ci retint son souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie Tessa entrer.

Le capitaine s'extasia sur la tenue de la mariée avant de lui offrir une paire de boucles d'oreilles en or de la part de son frère.

C'était un souvenir de leur mère et Leonard avait voulu qu'il lui revienne, mais il avait demandé l'accord de sa soeur avant et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle venait maintenant les lui remettre.

Kaname pensa à refuser, mais Tessa insista. Elle avait déjà de nombreux bijoux qui avaient appartenus à sa mère et elle n'avait jamais été du genre à porter des boucles d'oreilles.

Et comme Kaname devenait sa soeur, elle avait droit elle-aussi de profiter d'une partie de son héritage.

Le capitaine avait une drôle d'expression en mentionnant le lien qui allait d'un coup exister entre elles et Kaname ne sut quoi répondre.

Elle avait déjà une soeur et ne pouvait pas absolument pas mettre Tessa au même niveau qu'Ayame. Et pourtant, elle n'avait plus le choix. Tout comme pour Shun, elle devait apprendre son nouveau rôle et vivre avec, aussi difficile que cela puisse être.

Mais le pire était à venir, quand son père la guida le long de l'allée centrale avec un air pincé encore plus sévère qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole avant la cérémonie et même quand il la confia à Leonard, il ne prit même pas la peine de l'embrasser.

Kaname fut sourde au discours du prêtre, ne pensant qu'à Sosuke qui avec un peu de chance avait prévu quelque chose pour la sortir de ce guêpier, mais quand elle dut prononcer ses voeux, elle réalisa ce qu'elle savait déjà depuis longtemps.

Elle avait scellé elle-même son destin et personne ne viendrait la sauver.

Elle sentit d'un coup les lèvres de Leonard sur les siennes et elle répondit machinalement à son baiser. C'était fini, elle avait dit oui.

Tout le reste de la journée passa dans le brouillard. Kaname souriait et hochait la tête en remerciement à tous ceux qui la félicitait, mais intérieurement, elle était effondrée.

Et plus les heures passaient, plus le moment de se retrouver seule avec son époux approchait, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. Elle avait réussi à éviter l'échéance de l'intimité avec Leonard jusque là, mais il lui serait difficile de lui refuser l'accès à son lit pour sa nuit de noces.

Prétextant la fatigue, Kaname quitta la fête un peu avant la plupart des invités et elle s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Une part rêvait de s'enfuir et de disparaître, malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas.

Le destin de Natsuki et d'Alex, mais aussi de Dim et Hane qui étaient encore à Hong Kong dépendait de sa prestation. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Assise à coté de la fenêtre, elle regardait la campagne enneigée sans vraiment faire attention à son environnement.

L'auberge donnait sur un grand parc et malgré la nuit, elle pouvait facilement voir les branches qui croulaient sous l'épaisse poudre blanche grâce à l'éclairage somptueux du restaurant.

Le jeu des ombres sur la neige était fascinant et elle perdit la notion du temps. Puis d'un coup, elle sentit une présence derrière elle et malgré elle, elle se raidit.

Il était probablement très tard et Leonard l'avait rejointe sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

Kaname ferma les yeux et déglutit quand sa main se posa sur sa nuque pour caresser doucement les quelques mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon et elle reprima un frisson.

Elle s'efforça à sourire quand elle tourna la tête, et d'un coup son coeur s'arrêta.

Au lieu d'être face à Leonard, elle avait devant elle Sosuke, en pantalon noir et chemise blanche, l'air calme et détendu avec juste un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Leonard a vraiment bon goût. Tu es magnifique, lui dit-il simplement en guise de salut. »

Il la regarda longuement, détaillant sa robe et il remarqua le léger tremblement de ses mains qu'elle essayait de cacher en serrant les poings sur sa jupe.

Kaname était incapable de parler. Elle aurait voulu, pour lui reprocher d'arriver si tard et lui dire sa façon de penser ce ses réflexions lors de leur dernière rencontre mais aussi pour lui avouer qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais, qu'elle tenait bien plus à lui qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Seulement elle en était incapable.

Aucun son ne sortait.

En plus, il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Leonard pouvait les surprendre et alors les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse partir.

Mais avant qu'elle ne trouve la force de lui demander de sortir, Sosuke passa un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre dans son dos et l'attrapant contre lui, il l'embrassa.

Et le monde cessa d'exister.

Une immense explosion rugit dans la tête de Kaname alors qu'il glissait sa langue dans sa bouche et elle sentit tout son corps prendre feu alors qu'il laissait ses mains courir sur ses cuisses et ses épaules.

Elle ne réalisa qu'il l'avait posée sur son lit qu'au moment où il s'installait sur son ventre, ses doigts remontant sous sa jupe sans la moindre retenue.

Elle tenta de lui échapper, mais il la tenait fermement et elle profita qu'il quittait ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait.

Elle le sentit rire contre sa clavicule, et sans arrêter de l'embrasser ou de la caresser, il murmura : « C'est ta nuit de noces, non ? Alors je me plie à la tradition... »

Et sans attendre d'y être invité, il commença à défaire le lacet qui retenait son bustier, dégageant lentement ses épaules de leur étau de dentelle tout en soulevant de plus en plus sa jupe.

Kaname était stupéfaite, mais en même temps, elle aussi incapable de lui résister. D'un coup, elle entendit un bruit dans le couloir et elle réussit à le repousser en criant.

« C'est trop tard ! Si Leonard nous voit il va... »

Sosuke la coupa d'un baiser et utilisa tout son poids pour la maintenir allongée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Je m'en suis occupé. »

Il avait l'air tellement confiant et sûr de lui que Kaname fut tentée de céder, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher sa conscience de lui jouer des tours. Elle n'avait pas le droit, elle avait donné sa parole.

Et elle voulait comprendre.

Sosuke baissa sa garde quand elle enroula une jambe autour de son bassin et il ne vit pas venir le moment où elle le tira par les cheveux pour le soulever juste le temps nécessaire pour le faire basculer et rouler sur le coté.

En un instant, elle se retrouva sur lui, à moitié déshabillée certes, mais en position de contrôle. Elle avait bloqué un de ses bras dans son dos et tenait fermement le deuxième en place pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Si réellement il avait voulu se dégager, il aurait pu, mais alors il l'aurait forcément fait tomber du lit et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire mal. Il attendit donc les questions patiemment, tout en admirant le spectacle qu'elle offrait avec sa robe partiellement défaite et ses cheveux ébouriffés qui lui tombaient dans le cou.

« Explique-moi. »

Deux mots qui contenaient toute la douleur de la résignation et en même temps l'espoir que peut-être elle avait une solution de secours.

Sosuke soupira et un instant, il eut du remord de l'avoir laissée dans le secret aussi longtemps.

Mais c'était pour son bien. Pour qu'elle aille au bout de sa promesse et ne se sente pas coupable d'avoir manqué à sa parole.

Ainsi, elle avait été sincère avec Leonard en allant jusqu'à prononcer ses voeux.

Elle ne pouvait pas deviner qu'elle était déjà mariée à un autre et que par conséquent, son union avec le Whispered n'avait aucune valeur.

Quand Sosuke lui révéla la supercherie, Kaname resta muette à le dévisager comme s'il avait perdu la raison puis quand elle enfin elle retrouva l'usage de la parole, elle lui demanda bêtement :

« Et je peux savoir avec qui je suis supposée m'être mariée ? »

Sosuke prit un air particulièrement navré et dans un soupir dramatique, il déclara :

« Tu es presque vexante, tu sais. Tu pourrais tout de même te souvenir de ces choses-là. Il me semblait que les filles attachaient beaucoup d'importance aux détails, mais apparemment, j'ai dû me tromper. »

A nouveau Kaname fut surprise et elle cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas qu'il se moquait d'elle.

« Et moi qui avais tenté d'être romantique en choisissant le jour de ton anniversaire pour faire ma demande... »

Soudain, la jeune femme réalisa et d'un ton hésitant, elle murmura :

« Tu veux dire que... que tu... toi et moi... on est mariés ? Mais comment ? Je n'ai pas... »

Sosuke se dégagea brusquement et se réinstalla à coté d'elle sur le lit. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en souriant et l'embrassa doucement.

« C'était assez bousculé comme mariage, j'en conviens. Mais le juge a été très compréhensif, vu les circonstances. Tu comprends, avec un nouveau-né dans les bras, moi qui repartais bientôt en mission et ton père qui semblait près à me mettre en pièces, il fallait faire vite... Du coup, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas vraiment pris le temps de tout faire dans les règles. Mais ta soeur a accepté de me servir de témoin, si bien qu'il n'y a pas eu de problème. »

Petit à petit, Kaname comprenait ce qu'il avait fait. Natsuki avait pris sa place et ensemble, ils avaient convaincu sa famille de se prêter au jeu pour que jamais l'acte de mariage ne puisse être discuté. Et Leonard ne pouvait pas non plus considéré qu'elle l'avait trahi puisque au moment où Sosuke l'avait épousée, elle était en réalité avec lui, enfermée dans leur maison sur la côte.

Restait bien le problème de comment le Whispered avait pris la chose, mais apparemment, Sosuke ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait fait les arrangements nécessaires pour mettre en sureté Dim et sa famille, de même qu'Alex en détruisant toute trace les concernant en dehors de la Ying-Fa. Et comme en ce moment même les bureaux du département des renseignements de Mithril étaient en train de brûler suite à une attaque du clan Mung, il ne serait pas difficile de retrouver les corps du Whispered, de sa femme et leur fille, de même que ceux d'une partie du personnel, comme Alex Thorne au milieu des cadavres laissés par les membres de Triades.

Et personne ne courrait après les morts. Donc même si Leonard cherchait à se venger, il ne pourrait le faire en mettant en danger les proches de Kaname.

En plus, il avait été emmené par la police locale pour un interrogatoire puisque son nom revenait assez régulièrement dans des dossiers top-secrets, et il semblait qu'il soit impliqué dans une affaire de trafic d'influence et diverses malversations financières qui avaient causé de nombreux problèmes boursiers en Asie quelques semaines plus tôt.

L'enquête allait être longue et malheureusement, il serait sous surveillance rapprochée avec interdiction de quitter le territoire américain tant que le cas ne serait pas résolu.

Sosuke racontait tout cela avec un calme serein des plus déconcertant et Kaname fut assez impressionnée par tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire à son insu.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas agi seul, mais en dehors de Natsuki, il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'aide. Et même si l'espionne avait de la ressource, elle n'avait certainement pas monté un tel plan en si peu de temps.

Ce qui signifiait que Sosuke avait énormément réfléchi à la question et qu'il avait probablement tout prévu depuis longtemps. Avant même qu'ils ne se revoient à la Ying-Fa.

Kaname fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'il l'avait délibérément laissée à l'écart de son stratagème et elle ne put se retenir de lui demander pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte, en particulier en la confiant si facilement à Leonard.

Sosuke haussa simplement les épaules et répliqua tranquillement : « Il m'était utile. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu une chance de te conquérir... »

Il affichait une telle confiance que Kaname en fut irritée. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle le préférait, mais même si c'était vrai, elle trouvait un peu vexant qu'à aucun moment il n'ait été jaloux de Leonard et elle ne se gêna pour le lui faire remarquer.

Sosuke se mit à rire et l'embrassant à nouveau, il lui dit : « Ce n'est pas que je me crois meilleur que lui ou quoi que ce soit. Juste tu m'as dit que tu étais à moi jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. Donc tu m'appartiens définitivement. »

Logique implacable du militaire bête et discipliné.

Kaname n'avait rien à redire. Il avait raison. Pour une fois.

Puis il se remit à la caresser et la dévorant des yeux, il ajouta : « Et j'ai même un document très officiel pour le prouver... »

Kaname esquissa un sourire et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer vers elle en murmurant : « C'est vrai. Et d'ailleurs, il serait peut-être temps de penser à avoir ta nuit de noces... »

Sosuke sourit et conclut : « Mais c'est exactement ce que je prévoyais de faire. »

* * *

_Woot woot!! I'm done!!_

_Je pourrai vous baratiner pendant des heures pour vous dire combien je suis trop fière d'avoir fini cette histoire, mais en fait, non. Parce qu'en fait, j'ai prévu un petit épilogue pour les derniers détails, donc je reviendrais plus tard vous parler de mon immense soulagement d'avoir conclu (et à peu près proprement cette fois) cette aventure qui honnêtement, commençait à me peser.  
Mais je ne suis pas mécontente de moi. Pour une fois. Après tout, même si c'est loin d'être parfait, dans l'ensemble, c'est logique. C'est déjà pas si mal._

_Un grand merci à celles et ceux qui ont suivi cette épopée, en particulier Galibab et Spicy pour avoir pris la peine de me donner leur avis presque à chaque chapitre, j'ai beaucoup apprécié votre aide. Et je reviens vite pour l'épilogue, promis._


	50. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

La brise soufflait doucement alors que le bateau approchait de la côté.

La journée était superbe et pas trop chaude, grâce aux orages des derniers jours. La mer était calme et transparente et plus ils s'avançaient vers le rivage, plus elle prenait une teinte turquoise à cause des galets qui bordaient la plage.

Kurz fut le premier à mettre pied à terre, comme toujours, et il salua Sosuke d'une tape dans le dos avant de se retourner vers ses compagnons et les aider à décharger.

Mao descendit de son côté en tenant par la main Kwon, la fillette qu'elle avait trouvée lors d'une mission au Laos et qu'elle avait plus ou moins adoptée depuis.

La petite avait quitté le champ de bataille depuis plus de quinze mois, elle était toujours un peu effrayée et restait collée à Melissa, n'osant pas vraiment s'aventurer seule où que ce soit, en particulier quand elle se trouvait en terrain presque inconnu.

Après tout, Kwon n'était venue sur l'île que deux fois en tout, et encore, à six mois d'intervalle, c'était donc tout à fait normal qu'elle n'y soit pas encore à l'aise.

Comme le sniper s'occupait des bagages, Sosuke voulut se charger de Tessa, qui n'était jamais très rassurée de débarquer, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tendre la main au capitaine, il fut assailli par une petite tête brune qui lui sauta dans les bras en riant avant qu'il puisse tenter quoi que ce soit.

« Oncle Sosuke !! »

Hane était toujours ravie de revoir l'ancien sergent et contrairement à Kwon pourtant de deux ans son aînée, elle était extravertie et intrépide, en particulier quand elle retrouvait son oncle et sa tante préférés.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait avec la fillette dans les bras, il eut droit à des commentaires de ses parents pour savoir quand il se déciderait enfin à fonder une famille.

Natsuki était particulièrement impatience sur ce thème et elle insista lourdement, alors que Dim restait plus discret sur le sujet, ce qui était assez exceptionnel.

Le Whispered se concentra sur Tessa qui avait beaucoup de mal à trouver son équilibre et il lui prit le bras pour l'aider à descendre du bateau et la guider sur le quai.

Déjà que l'équilibre n'était pas son fort en temps normal, maintenant qu'elle ne voyait plus ses pieds, c'était devenu une épreuve de force que de marcher sur la surface instable du ponton.

En entendant les remarques de Natsuki et Hane sur leur besoin de cousins, le capitaine eut pitié de son ancien sergent et de sa voix fluette, elle se permit d'attirer l'attention des deux capricieuses sur son ventre.

Contrairement à l'espionne, Tessa n'avait pas pu dissimuler sa grossesse bien longtemps. Et maintenant qu'elle en était à près de cinq mois, il lui devenait impossible de simplement se lever toute seule.

A sa décharge, elle attendait des jumeaux, ce qui était un peu plus encombrant qu'un bébé seul, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Sans avoir pris beaucoup de poids, la jeune femme avait tout de même considérablement changée à bien des niveaux et sa petite taille ne lui permettait pas de masquer ses formes féminines surdéveloppées.

« Tu vas déjà avoir deux cousins ou cousines dans trois mois, tu ne crois pas que ça suffit ? »

Sosuke sourit à Tessa, comprenant qu'elle venait de le sortir d'une situation délicate et il en profita pour détourner la conversation et interroger la jeune femme sur sa santé avant d'entraîner toute l'équipe vers l'intérieur de l'île.

En marchant, il entendit Kurz demander ce qui était prévu au menu et Mao lui assena un grand coup à l'arrière du crâne en le traitant de goujat, puis elle s'enquit de Kaname.

Sosuke se retint de rire et lui répondit simplement :

« Elle a passé les deux derniers jours en cuisine pour tout préparer.

- Donc on peut dire qu'elle va bien, » conclut Natsuki en accélérant le pas pour rejoindre plus vite l'auberge. Elle fut suivit de près par Hane dont l'esprit aventurier fut piqué par la démonstration de sa mère de ses talents d'agent de terrain furtif.

L'espionne espérait surprendre la propriétaire en passant par derrière, malheureusement pour elle, à peine commença-t-elle à faire glisser la porte coulissante qu'elle reçut une violente décharge électrique dans les doigts, la faisant sursauter et crier de surprise plus que de douleur.

Le rire de Wraith raisonna dans tout le hall et Natsuki se retrouva nez à nez avec l'agent des renseignements qui se moquait joyeusement d'elle.

« Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que cet endroit est mieux protégé que le Pentagone ! »

La Coréenne tendit la main vers son amie et lui prit son sac avant de désamorcer la sécurité pour lui permettre ainsi qu'à sa fille de rentrer sans risque.

Natsuki fut un peu vexée de s'être fait piéger comme une débutante, mais elle retrouva vite sa bonne humeur en voyant Kaname s'affairer devant les fourneaux.

La table débordait déjà de plats variés, mais la Whispered semblait bien décidée à nourrir un régiment entier.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur sa préparation qu'elle ne se retourna même pas quand les deux espionnes claquèrent la porte, annonçant leur présence à quelques mètres seulement de la cuisine et elle poursuivit le découpage de ses légumes tranquillement en chantonnant sur la radio.

Le bruit des pas qui approchaient n'était plus synonyme de menace depuis longtemps et Kaname pouvait se laisser aller à ses préparatifs sans se soucier de ce qui se passait dans son dos.

L'auberge était fermée pour les fêtes, par conséquent, les seules personnes présentent étaient soit des habitants de l'île venus rendre visite à Sosuke, soit ses amis.

Elle avait mis tout son personnel en vacances la veille, une fois que toutes les chambres furent en ordre pour accueillir ses invités, donc elle savait qu'elle était tranquille.

Les rires résonnaient dans le couloir alors que Hane courait pour retrouver son père et lui raconter comment sa mère s'était fait surprendre, au plus grand déplaisir de celle-ci qui devint le sujet de risée générale, surtout quand Wraith en rajouta le plus possible afin d'arracher un sourire à Kwon qui délaissa enfin Mao pour venir se blottir contre l'agent des renseignements.

Kaname se décida enfin à sortir de sa cuisine en comprenant que toute la troupe était arrivée et dès qu'elle passa la tête brièvement par la porte pour les saluer, elle fut à son tour assaillie par Hane qui lui fonçait dessus et à nouveau, les questions repartirent pour connaître les projets de la jeune femme quant aux enfants.

Seulement cette fois, Tessa ne put pas vraiment intervenir pour détourner la conversation comme elle l'avait fait pour Sosuke. Encore qu'elle servit tout de même d'échappatoire à Kaname qui profita de la présence du capitaine pour our lui souhaiter en personne un joyeux anniversaire et rappeler fort peu subtilement à tous ses amis ce que la date représentait pour elle aussi.

Dans le silence gêné qui suivi alors que chacun se retrouvait à marmonner son petit mot de félicitation, Kaname profita de son répit temporaire pour indiquer à chacun là où ils allaient dormir et ainsi se débarrasser des remarques douteuses sur sa vie privée.

C'était toujours la même chose. Depuis bientôt cinq ans qu'elle était mariée à Sosuke, elle avait régulièrement droit à des allusions plus ou moins voilées sur sa future vie de famille et les choses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant maintenant qu'ils étaient confortablement installés dans leur auberge et que tout fonctionnait correctement.

L'île était suffisamment isolée en plein coeur du Pacifique pour ne pas attirer l'attention et grâce à Mithril, les affaires allaient plutôt bien puisque l'hôtel était devenu l'une des destinations privilégiée des soldats en permission qui voulaient se détendre dans un endroit paisible.

Et maintenant que même Tessa se retrouvait enceinte, alors même qu'elle n'était pas mariée, il devenait encore plus difficile pour le jeune couple de justifier leur situation et tout le repas aurait certainement tourné autour de cette question si Alex n'avait pas fini par faire irruption dans la salle à manger, l'air hagard et passablement endormi.

Il était arrivé un peu plus tôt avec Wraith, revenant tous les deux d'une éprouvante mission au Pakistan, et il avait du mal avec le décalage horaire.

Pour autant, ce qui retint son attention fut l'état de Tessa qui ne laissa pas tellement de place au doute.

Assez logiquement, il fut surpris de découvrir sa future paternité aussi tardivement, mais il prit la chose plutôt bien.

Il comprenait aisément le désir de sa maitresse de l'informer en personne et sachant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des mois, puisqu'elle était presque constamment en mer et qu'il passait beaucoup de temps sur le terrain de son côté, il était logique qu'il n'apprenne que maintenant sa grossesse.

Pourtant, il fut un peu vexé de ne pas avoir été ne serait-ce qu'indirectement mis au courant par ses amis. Sosuke, qui avait participé à la destruction d'une base au Pakistan pour aider la mission d'infiltration, et ensuite Kaname qui l'avait accueilli personnellement la veille, devaient bien avoir eu vent de la nouvelle mais ils n'avaient rien laissé paraître.

En s'installant à coté Tessa, Alex leva les yeux vers Kaname et annonça froidement :

« Tu savais. »

Ce n'était ni une question ni vraiment une accusation, mais son ton n'était pas très engageant pour autant. Kaname haussa les épaules et lui répondit d'un air blasé : « Je sais beaucoup de choses. Et je ne suis pas la seule. »

Elle désigna Dim du menton avant de reprendre un onigiri. Elle n'avait pratiquement rien avalé de tout ce qu'elle avait préparé et se contentait de picorer ici et là quelques boulettes de riz à la prune.

Le Whispered la dévisagea longuement mais garda le silence, malgré son sourire en coin qu'il tentait vainement de dissimuler derrière son bol de soupe.

Quand Alex interrogea Tessa pour connaître le sexe de ses futurs enfants, la jeune femme resta curieusement silencieuse, en prétendant ne pas avoir demandé à son médecin, ce qui fit rire Kaname.

A nouveau, la Japonaise échangea un coup d'oeil complice avec Dim puis elle choisit d'éviter toute polémique et détourna la conversation sur les nouvelles recrues des SRT pour connaître l'opinion de Mao et Kurz sur le sujet.

Mithril avait reprit depuis longtemps déjà son rythme de croisière et les missions se succédaient avec une routine terrifiante, ce qui impliquait un besoin accru de personnel actif. Dans l'ensemble, la plupart ds opérations consistaient à maintenir la paix dans des zones instables politiquement, mais il y avait encore des réseaux terroristes à démanteler ici et là et Sosuke était régulièrement appelé en renfort pour les actions de sabotages au Moyen Orient puisqu'il était leur meilleur spécialiste sur ce terrain.

En plus, il avait accepté un rôle de formateur au pilotage des nouveaux AS de Mithril équipés de Lambda Driver, ce qui lui conférait un statut un peu particulier au sein de l'organisation. Il n'était plus en service actif, mais à l'occasion, il lui arrivait de faire partie de l'équipe déployée si son expérience était nécessaire.

Et il accompagnait toujours ses élèves lors de leur première sortie.

Kurz avait pu observer la dernière classe de pilotes et semblait assez satisfait, tout comme Sosuke, mais Mao était plus réservée. Elle les trouvait trop jeunes et leur attitude un peu inconsciente, ce qui fit rire Tessa et sourire doucement Kaname.

- Masquer le texte des messages précédents -

Evidemment, Natsuki et Wraith partageaient l'avis du lieutenant et elles n'apprécièrent pas les moqueries de deux Whispered qui s'amusèrent à leur rappeler leur comportement, ou celui du sniper et de son coéquipier spécialisé en sabotage quelques années plus tôt.

Le débat prit alors une tournure de règlement de compte teinté de nostalgie de quand ils travaillaient tous ensemble et le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance détendue et bon enfant.

Le soir venu, Kaname finissait de ranger sa cuisine pendant que ses invités profitaient des sources chaudes qui longeaient l'auberge quand elle sentit la présence de Dim derrière elle.

Il prépara du thé et la jeune femme s'installa sous le porche à quelques mètres de là, sachant qu'il n'était pas venu par hasard et qu'il avait certainement des choses à lui dire.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de se parler, mais généralement leWhispered préférait discuter plutôt que d'utiliser la Résonance quand il avait un souci.

Elle lui sourit et accepta la tasse qu'il lui tendait avant de reporter son attention sur le ciel nocture qui l'entourait.

Le silence s'étira entre eux, Dim ne sachant pas vraiment comment commencer, puis finalement, il choisit de ne pas tergiverser.

« Tu ne lui as rien dit encore ? »

Sa voix était lasse, un peu comme s'il était déçu.

Kaname soupira doucement et but une gorgée de thé. Elle chercha ses mots, fronça les sourcils puis se détendit.

« Techniquement, je ne sais pas encore. »

Dim ne parut pas satisfait par sa réponse mais il évita d'insister. Il savait combien elle était têtue.

« Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça ne fait pas longtemps, vraiment pas longtemps et... bon, médicalement parlant, je ne peux même pas encore le savoir. »

C'était assez curieux ce besoin qu'elle avait de se justifier face à Dim, surtout qu'elle se sentit rougir sous son regard intense alors qu'il l'étudiait attentivement.

« Tu devrais quand même lui en parler, il a le droit de savoir. » Il se retourna vers le ciel et ajouta simplement : « Surtout, il faut qu'il l'apprenne de toi. C'est très déplaisant de le découvrir après tout le monde... »

Kaname baissa les yeux sur sa tasse et acquiessa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas prévu de le lui cacher très longtemps. Juste j'attendais qu'on soit un peu tranquille. Il est rentré hier et on n'a pas vraiment un moment à nous depuis. »

Cette fois Dim se détendit et parut satisfait. Il posa la main sur son bras et lui sourit avant de se lever et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit d'un baiser sur le front.

Kaname resta seule un moment à savourer l'air de la nuit puis elle se décida à rentrer elle-aussi. Elle pourrait rejoindre ses amies dans le bassin, mais quelque part, elle redoutait de se retrouver à nouveau avec une série de questions embarrassantes. Et si Dim savait, il était fort possible que Tessa l'ait remarqué elle-aussi.

Par conséquent, il valait mieux être prudente, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait parlé à Sosuke.

Comme s'il avait pressentit son besoin de le voir, Kaname se retrouva dans les bras de son époux à peine avait-elle mis un pied à la cuisine.

Il l'enlaça par derrière et l'embrassa sur la nuque, la faisant frissonner malgré elle.

Ses mains, généralement bien campées sur ses hanches semblaient glisser dangereusement vers son pubis et Kaname se demanda ce qui lui valait une telle démonstration d'affection dans un endroit aussi ouvert, sachant que n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre, mais en réalité, les doigts de Sosuke s'arrêtèrent d'eux-même au bas de son ventre.

Kaname sentit sa respiration se bloquer alors qu'il dessinait des formes étranges sur sa chemise, comme s'il cherchait à lui faire passer un message et soudain, la réalisation la frappa.

Il savait.

Il avait deviné. Comment, pourquoi, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais il savait, c'était une évidence.

« Je... » Kaname était un peu à court de mots, mais Sosuke se chargea de lui fournir les explications qu'elle attendait.

« Tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé de la journée et en plus, tu n'as pas touché aux palourdes, alors qu'en général, tu adores ça. »

Puis il promena sa main sur son cou et attrapa la chaine qui plongeait dans son décoleté et attrapa le petit couteau laqué qui pendait au bout, la pierre bleue toujours plantée au milieu du manche et il ajouta : « Et tu portes toujours ce petit souvenir ailleurs quand je ne suis pas là, donc comme tu l'avais en pendentif quand je suis rentré, j'en conclus que c'est que quelque chose d'autre a pris sa place. »

Il esquissa un sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de lui demander : « C'est pour quand ? »

Kaname se retourna pour se blottir un peu plus contre lui et murmura : « Mi-septembre, ou quelque chose comme ça". Elle n'était pas très sûre.

Sosuke baissa la tête pour la regarder, l'air perplexe. Mi-septembre, c'était dans plus de huit mois, par conséquent elle n'aurait pas dû savoir. C'était trop tôt.

Devinant ses doutes, Kaname sourit et lui dit simplement : « Les murmures. Ils savent quand un nouveau Whispered apparaît... »

Sosuke resserra son entreinte et sourit. Il ne posa pas d'autre question, mais Kaname lui annonça tout de même son choix : « Tsubame. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il était ravi. Il avait toujours dit qu'il voulait une fille.

* * *

_Le (presque) petit blabla de l'auteur dont tout le monde se fout_

_Alors ça y est, c'est officiellement terminé sur cette débauche de sucrerie que je n'ose même pas relire (merci Galilab de l'avoir fait pour moi) tellement c'est dégoulinant de miel. J'en suis toute écoeurée. Encore pardon, je crois que j'ai tout gâché avec ma fin super niaise ! Enfin... j'en profite pour lever le voile sur les mystères de l'histoire, des fois que ça intéresse quelqu'un..._

_Dans les secrets de fabrication des personnages, j'ai été assez surprise par l'importance qu'a pris Natsuki au fur et à mesure de l'intrigue, vu qu'au départ, elle n'existait même pas vraiment. Je ne l'avais créée que pour le premier chapitre, pour être cette femme mystérieuse qui ramène Sosuke à l'hotel et qui connaît Kaname… _

_Puis petit à petit, elle m'a bien plue donc je l'ai gardée. _

_J'ai mis beaucoup de moi dans son personnage, c'est sans doute pour ça que je l'aime bien. Je me sens proche d'elle..._

_Son passé est assez complexe. Née au Japon, d'un père Japonais et d'une mère Coréenne, elle retourne vivre en Corée suite à la séparation de ses parents quand elle a huit ans. Peu de temps après, sa mère est tuée dans une attaque de l'armée Nordiste, et la petite Natsuki se retrouve envoyée dans un orphelinat de Pyongyang. Son vrai nom est Natsuki Saetori, d'où l'appelation de Tori qui devenait une sorte de diminutif._

_Son talent pour le déguisement et sa double nationalité intéressent un groupe de chercheurs et elle est donc transférée dans un autre orphelinat, un peu particulier, en Sibérie. Le genre de celui de _Monster _ou du Centre dans le _Caméléon_._

_Là, elle apprend les bases de l'espionnage, du combat et tout un tas d'autres trucs pour devenir un parfait assassin. En fait, elle est dans le même orphelinat que Sosuke, mais ils ne se connaissent pas. D'ailleurs, elle partira pour sa première mission au sein d'un clan de Yakuzas peu de temps après l'arrivée de celui-ci et ils ne se rencontreront en vrai que des années plus tard. _

_Pourtant, quand elle découvre par la suite qu'ils ont grandi au même endroit, Natsuki développe tout de suite un attachement particulier pour le sergent et sera d'autant plus contente de le rencontrer et de l'aider à retrouver Kaname. _

_C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle choisit de devenir officiellement sa grande sœur quand elle doit changer d'identité. D'où Hane qui croit que Sosuke est son oncle._

_Sinon, depuis le début, je prévoyais de mettre Wraith et Mao ensemble, même si c'est pas forcément évident vu comme j'ai fait mon truc. Je voulais laisser des indications sur la nature exacte de leur relation au cours de l'histoire, mais ça ne s'est pas vraiment présenté. _

_N'empêche qu'elles sont ensemble depuis super longtemps pour moi, même si elles le cachent, parce que Mao n'est pas sûre de comment la nouvelle serait acceptée par Mithril. Dans ma tête, c'est pour homosexualité avérée qu'elle a été chassée des Marines, mais rien n'est dit à ce sujet (à ma connaissance) dans les romans. Et même ça paraît peu crédible vu les évènements par la suite, mais c'est pas le propos ici. Donc ça n'a aucun caractère canon et toute façon, personne n'avait remarqué que je les avais casées l'une avec l'autre, et même sur la fin, c'est toujours pas clair donc je me demande pourquoi j'en parle. _

_Sinon, pour Alex, depuis le début, je voulais qu'il ait une relation ambiguë avec Kaname. J'aurai même aimé la développer un peu plus, avec un Sosuke jaloux des liens particuliers qui existaient entre eux, tout comme il y aurait dû y avoir avec Dim, mais là encore, ça s'est pas présenté. J'ai deux trois scènes coupées qui trainent dans mon disque dur, où je présente de grands moments de tension entre tout ce petit monde, mais je doute d'en faire grand chose. Dommage, c'était souvent mespréférées...  
Ah et pour info, Sacha, c'est le diminutif d'Alexandre en Russe, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître. Du moins d'après mes vieux souvenirs de Russe qui datent un peu… Lui, contrairement à Natsuki a un rôle bien moins important que celui que je lui avais prévu. J'aurai bien aimé détailler un peu plus comment il se met avec Tessa aussi. Peut-être que je ferai un spin-off, rien que pour parler d'eux. Encore que ça m'étonnerait. J'aime l'idée de le faire et sait-on jamais ?_

_Enfin pour Kurz, je ne parle pas du tout de sa vie privée, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment tranché. J'avais dans l'idée de le caser avec Milla, c'était un peu une évidence, même si ça n'apparaît presque pas dans l'histoire et là, sur la fin, jai pensé que ça ferait un peu réchauffer, genre tout le monde a trouvé l'âme sœur, comme par hasard, donc jai évité. C'était pour moi très logique dans la mesure où Kurz devenait le pilote spécialisé dans les tests d'AS et qu'il allait forcément passé beaucoup de temps avec Milla, mais en fait, j'ai pas fait. Et si elle est pas présente à ce petit rassemblement c'est parce qu'elle est la seule à encore avoir une famille avec qui passer les fêtes. Plus le côté réchauffé si je la mettais avec les autres._

_Bref, plusieurs points auraient mérité un peu plus d'explications aux cours de l'histoire, mais c'était déjà bien dense sans les détails annexes. _

_Voilà. Je crois que cette fois, j'ai tout dit. Donc je vais m'arrêter là. S'il reste des questions, des points obscurs ou n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas à demander, maintenant je ne fais plus de retention d'infos. Je réponds toujours aux commentaires et autres messages (MP ou mail) du moment que j'ai une adresse pour le faire._

_En vous remerciant toutes et tous d'avoir pris le temps de suivre cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Promis, c'est la dernière fois que je me lance dans un monstre pareil !_


End file.
